Mientras hacíamos otros planes
by CatCaitling
Summary: Dos vidas diferentes, dos caminos diferentes y dos chicas diferentes que, sin embargo, nunca dejan de encontrarse.
1. Un año después

**1 año después de terminar la secundaria. **

Era oficial. Quinn Fabray por fin había conseguido salir de Lima, así lo demostraba su billete de avión con destino a Nueva York. Finalmente lo había conseguido. Una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su rostro al cruzar la puerta de embarque, solo dos horas le separaban de su sueño.

No había sido fácil. Tuvo que trabajar mucho durante un año para poder salir de aquel infierno, tuvo que comerse su orgullo trabajando como camarera durante diez horas al día sirviéndole a los que antes habían sido blanco de sus burlas, tuvo que soportar las bromas de las que antes habían sido sus fieles seguidoras por llevar aquel ridículo gorro con forma de pollo; pero ahora ya no importaba, si tener que bailar "el baile de la patata caliente" siempre que alguien pedía una ración de patatas fritas era el precio a pagar por empezar una nueva vida lejos de aquel maldito lugar que tanto odiaba merecía la pena.

Entró en el avión y se sentó en el asiento 43 del vuelo 231 con destino a Nueva York. Tuvo suerte, le había tocado la ventana y a ella le encantaba poder observar las nubes mientras volaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no viajaba en avión, desde que se fue de vacaciones de verano con sus padres a San Francisco con catorce años. Viajaba mucho con sus padres antes de que todo cambiara, antes de que se quedara embarazada y su padre la echara sin ningún tipo de remordimientos.

Iba a echar de menos a su madre. Desde que volvió a casa había cambiado de actitud y sin los continuos gritos de su padre y su carácter autoritario e intransigente por fin tenían una relación parecida a la que una madre y una hija se supone que deben tener. A su padre no lo había vuelto a ver desde que le echó de casa y tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. Ese hombre era la reencarnación de todo lo que ella odiaba, y el hecho de tener algunos ápices de su personalidad solo le hacían sentirse despreciable. No quería tener nada en común con alguien que es capaz de echar de su casa a su propia hija de dieciséis años embarazada.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, ahora iba a empezar de nuevo y sus fantasmas se quedaban también en Lima. Nadie la conocía en Nueva York, nadie podría juzgarla allí. En su nuevo hogar iba a empezar de nuevo sin las miradas acusatorias, los comentarios sobre ella o los malos recuerdos que se habían ido acumulando a lo largo de los años. Por fin podría ser ella misma sin miedo a lo que opinasen los demás.

De repente una voz conocida le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quinn?

La chica apartó la mirada de la ventana y miró hacía el asiento de su derecha. Una morena de grandes ojos marrones la miraba extrañada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Berry? - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir sorprendida por ver de nuevo a la que un año antes había sido su compañera en el McKinley - ¿Qué... qué haces tú aquí? ¿Creía... creía que te habías marchado de Lima?

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo hice! -dijo entusiasmada- Ahora vivo en Nueva York, en un pequeño apartamento cerca de mi escuela. No es gran cosa pero es acogedor y, excepto el vecino que me insulta y aporrea mi puerta cuando ensayo mis solos, la gente es muy amable. He vuelto a Lima para visitar a mis padres unos días. Los echaba mucho de menos, nunca había estado tanto tiempo separada de ellos - dijo sin apenas respirar mientras le regalaba una de esas sonrisas marca Rachel Berry - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te vas de vacaciones?

- No - dijo negando con la cabeza - Me mudo a Nueva York.

- ¿En serio? - gritó emocionada la chica- ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Nueva York es la mejor ciudad del mundo!- Quinn agachó un poco la cabeza avergonzada por los gritos de la chica. No recordaba lo efusiva que podía ser Rachel en algunas ocasiones.

- Baja la voz, todo el mundo nos está mirando- susurró.

- Lo siento - dijo Rachel en un susurro - ¿Y qué vas a hacer en Nueva York?

- Aún no lo sé - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Lo averiguaré cuando llegue allí.

Rachel le sonrió y se formó un incomodo silencio entre las dos. Realmente no sabía de qué hablar con ella. Las cosas habían cambiado en el último año y tenían una relación cordial pero no eran amigas ni mucho menos, simplemente se soportaban por el bien del Glee Club.

No había vuelto a saber de Rachel desde que ganaron las Nacionales y se graduaron. Sabía que Rachel se había ido para cumplir su sueño de ser una gran artista de Broadway pero jamás imaginó volver a encontrársela a no ser que fuese en un gran cartel de un musical. Nueva York era grande y las posibilidades de encontrarse con su ex-compañera eran mínimas; sin embargo ahí estaba, sentada a su lado escuchando música en su Ipod mientras tarareaba alegremente. Tendría que compartir dos horas de vuelo con una chica a la que había humillado y ridiculizado la mayor parte de la secundaria. ¿Porqué lo había hecho? No lo sabía, se suponía que debía ser así. Ella era la capitana de las animadoras popular y guapa y Rachel era una marginada de horrible gusto por la ropa que dedicaba su tiempo libre a colgar videos de sus canciones en My Space. Era algo natural, un signo de que ella era superior en la escala social de la escuela.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Ya no estaban en la escuela, ya no eran unas niñas y Rachel ya no vestía con esos horribles jerseys que ella tanto había odiado. Era una chica normal, incluso podía decirse que era atractiva.

Quinn se quedó observado a la chica durante unos minutos. Rachel se percató y la miró extrañada.

- ¿Te pasa algo Quinn? - dijo con tono preocupado. - ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que llame a la azafata? - Así era Rachel, una completa reina del drama

- No, no - negó con una leve sonrisa - Solo estaba pensando que... te ves cambiada.

- ¿Eso es bueno? - preguntó extrañada ante el comentario de la rubia.

- Si, si es bueno. Es decir... es extraño no verte con uno de tus jerseys de animales estampados pero... te ves bien. - dijo algo ruborizada. No entendía por qué demonios estaba haciéndole un cumplido a Rachel Berry.

- Gracias - respondió la otra chica con una sonrisa - Tu también te ves bien. Siempre he pensado que te queda mejor el pelo corto. No es que con el pelo largo estuvieses mal - se apresuró a añadir - también te quedaba muy bien, pero el pelo corto te hace parecer más... no sé... más madura quizás. No es que con el pelo largo parecieras infantil solo es que...

- Está bien Rachel - la interrumpió Quinn con una sonrisa - Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Gracias.

Las dos chicas se pasaron el resto del vuelo recordando los viejos tiempos: las mejores y peores actuaciones del Glee Club, los bailes, las enseñanzas del señor Shuster, los continuos planes de la entrenadora Sylvester para destruirles... Sin que se diesen a penas cuenta ya habían llegado a Nueva York.

Fue el vuelo más corto que Quinn había tenido y tenía que reconocer que también el más entretenido.

* * *

><p>Las chicas salieron del aeropuerto con las maletas. A pesar de que solo había ido a Lima para pasar unos días Rachel llevaba dos grandes maletas de las que a duras penas podía tirar, Quinn solo llevaba la maleta de mano y su cámara de fotos ya que había enviado todas sus cosas a su apartamento desde Lima por lo que se ofreció a ayudarle con su equipaje hasta llegar al taxi.<p>

- Muchas gracias. Creo que no habría podido llegar hasta aquí sin una contractura si no hubiese sido por ti - dijo Rachel tendiéndole una de las maletas al taxista para que la metiese en el maletero.

-No ha sido nada, pero creo que la próxima vez que vayas a visitar a tus padres deberías de llevar un equipaje más ligero sin embargo - respondió Quinn con una sonrisa divertida

- Me gusta viajar preparada, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar - dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno... pues... adiós supongo - realmente no sabía cómo despedirse de Rachel. Dos horas de agradable charla no eran motivo suficiente para una despedida cariñosa.

- Si, adiós - dijo con una sonrisa la chica más pequeña. - Me alegro de haberme encontrado contigo en el avión, el vuelo se me ha hecho muy corto.

- Si, a mi también - asintió Quinn - Ha estado bien recordar los viejos tiempos. Espero que todo te vaya muy bien. Adiós Rachel.

- Adiós Quinn.

Quinn se alejó de Rachel sin entender muy bien esa sensación que estaba sintiendo, realmente no quería marcharse. Había pasado un buen rato con ella, hacía tiempo que no se había reído tanto. El último año de su vida lo había pasado de su casa al trabajo y del trabajo a su casa. No había vuelto a ver a ninguno de sus compañeros del Glee Club desde la graduación, todos estaban fuera de Lima o demasiado ocupados con su asuntos y a decir verdad a ella tampoco le apetecía hablar con nadie. Lo único que le importaba era poder salir de allí.

Seguía andando sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un pequeño brazo le agarro del hombro asustándola y haciéndola saltar hacia atrás.

-Be... Berry ¡Joder! Me has asustado.

- Lo... lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte- dijo Rachel agachando la cabeza - Te estaba llamando pero no me escuchabas.

- ¿Qué querías? - preguntó Quinn aún algo sobresaltada.

- Solo me preguntaba si... bueno si querías tomar algo. No sé. Es tu primer día aquí y he pensado que tal vez te apetezca que te enseñe un poco la ciudad. Ya sabes, para que te vayas habituando a tu nuevo hogar.

Quinn se quedó mirándola pensativa durante unos minutos. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Una cosa era hablar de los viejos tiempos para que el viaje no fuese incómodo y otra cosa muy distinta era pasear por Nueva York con Rachel Berry. No eran amigas, no lo habían sido nunca y nunca lo serían. No era una buena idea.

- Bueno si no quieres no pasa nada - dijo la chica al ver que Quinn no respondía - Ya nos veremos.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! - dijo agarrando el brazo de Rachel - Me gustaría ir contigo, realmente me siento algo perdida en una ciudad tan grande y bueno supongo que después de vivir un año aquí podrías ser una buena guía.

¿Porqué había aceptado? Quinn no lo sabía, pero realmente le apetecía estar un rato más con Rachel. ¿Porqué no iba a hacerlo? Había estado muy sola y su compañía era agradable. La morena le regalo un gran sonrisa y la guió hasta el taxi.

* * *

><p>- No puedo creer que el ascensor este estropeado - dijo casi sin aire Quinn soltando la pesada maleta en el salón - Por eso querías que viniese, ¿no? Para hacer el trabajo sucio - bromeó<p>

- No seas quejica Quinn, solo han sido un par de escaleritas.

- ¿Un par? ¡Vives en un tercer piso!

Rachel soltó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros mientras arrastraba las maletas hasta su habitación. Quinn mientras tanto observó el piso de la chica. Tenía razón, era pequeño pero acogedor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un beige claro y en salón solo había unos pocos muebles de color negro , una mesita de madera y un sofá de cuero rojo. La cocina estaba separada del salón principal por una pequeña ventana. En una de las paredes una imagen en blanco y negro de Barbra en la película Funny Girl. Desde donde estaba Quinn, se podía ver lo que debía ser la habitación de la chica separada del resto de la casa por una repisa con multitud de discos y películas musicales. Si, sin duda era el piso de Rachel Berry. Tenía su esencia en cada rincón.

De repente Quinn se quedó petrificada al ver el reflejo de la morena en el espejo mientras se cambiaba de camiseta. Estaba en sujetador y, sin saber porque, ella no podía apartar los ojos de la chica. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Vale, tal vez no era la primera vez que miraba a una mujer de esa manera; no podía negar que en el vestuario de las animadoras sus ojos se habían ido un par de veces hacía las "fake boobs" de Santana pero ¿Berry? ¿De verdad estaba mirando fijamente como se cambiaba de ropa? _Quinn, definitivamente llevas demasiado tiempo sola._ Se dijo así misma mientras negaba con la cabeza y apartaba la mirada de Rachel al ver que había terminado de cambiarse de ropa.

- ¿Nos vamos? - dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa.

Quinn la miró fijamente durante unos segundos maldiciendo ahora la falta de un jersey de reno y asintió con la cabeza mientras no podía dejar de pensar que haber aceptado la oferta de la chica no había sido una buena idea.


	2. Paseando por Nueva York

Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que Quinn había salido con Rachel de su casa para que esta le enseñase Nueva York. Primero fueron a Central Park y comieron un helado sentadas en la increíble "Bethesda Fountain"; luego la morena le enseñó los edificios que, según ella, toda persona que viajaba a Nueva york tenía que conocer: el Empire State Building, el Rockefeller Center, el edifico Chrysler y el Flatiron Building justo en la esquina que unía la quinta con Broadway; y ahora ahí estaban, en Broadway, después de cinco horas de metros y grandes caminatas sin apenas un respiro.

Andaban por la gran avenida mientras Rachel le contaba entusiasmada como algún día ella actuaría en una de esas obras y aquellas personas enchaquetas pagarían por verla cantar. Quinn sonreía al escuchar las historias y anécdotas que la chica le contaba sobre sus musicales preferidos y se quedó ensimismada mirando su gran sonrisa de emoción y sus gestos llenos de pasión por lo que estaba contando.

Decidió inmortalizar ese momento haciéndole una fotografía mientras Rachel seguía inmersa en su historia de porque Funny Girl era su musical favorito y como le había cambiado la vida. La foto captó perfectamente lo que ella quería mostrar. La ilusión de Rachel mirando a su alrededor mientras las luces de la gran avenida reflejadas en sus ojos le daban un brillo especial. Su sonrisa era la misma que la de una niña pequeña en un parque de atracciones, estaba en su entorno, en su hábitat.

- ¿Puedo verla? - preguntó entusiasmada cuando notó el flash y vio que Quinn estaba fotografiándola.

- No - dijo Quinn guardando la cámara en su bolso.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Es mi foto! -protestó la chica haciendo un mohín gracioso con los labios.

- Y es mi cámara - respondió Quinn con una sonrisa burlona

- Quinn... Por favor - le rogo haciéndole pucheros y estirándole del brazo.

- Tus miradas de cachorro abandonado no tienen nada que hacer conmigo Rachel - sonrió satisfecha la rubia.

- Está bien - dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos en su pecho para mostrar que estaba enfadada - Cuando sea famosa podrás venderla y ganar unos cientos miles de dólares.

Quinn soltó una sonora carcajada, realmente estar con Rachel era más fácil de lo que había pensado. Ella apenas tenía que hablar porque la chica no paraba ni un minuto y le gustaba escucharla, siempre le gustó más escuchar que hablar. Realmente estaba siendo un gran día, Nueva York era preciosa y la chica la conocía a la perfección por lo que se dejó llevar y siguió a la morena todo el tiempo. Tal vez había sido una buena idea aceptar ir con ella, si no hubiese sido por Rachel posiblemente se habría llevado todo el día poniendo en orden su apartamento. Tal vez podrían ser amigas, al fin y al cabo las dos estaban solas y no tenían a nadie. ¿Amiga de Berry? Quinn negó con la cabeza al pensar en ello. Nunca funcionaría, eran demasiado distintas y Rachel era buena para un rato pero mucho tiempo con ella terminaría volviéndola loca.

De repente se sintió algo mareada. Necesitaba parar, necesitaba descansar un momento o simplemente dejar de mirarla durante unos minutos. Necesitaba una pausa y poner en orden sus ideas.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Rachel acercándose a la rubia.

- Solo... necesito descansar. Llevamos cinco horas sin parar después de un vuelo de dos horas y subir veinte kilos de maleta a un tercer piso. Creo que me merezco un respiro - protestó Quinn encorvada con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas

- Tienes razón - dijo la otra chica con una sonrisa - No recordaba que estabas baja de forma.

- ¡Yo no estoy baja de forma! - replicó Quinn irguiéndose con esfuerzo - Solo necesito cinco minutos de descanso. ¿Es mucho pedir?

- ¡Pero esta es la mejor parte! ¡Esto es Broadway!

- De acuerdo esto es Broadway y si no me siento voy a desmayarme. Así que o me dejas descansar unos minutos y comemos algo o me llevas a hombros. Tú eliges.

- Está bien - se quejó Rachel - Paremos un rato.

Quinn sonrío satisfecha.

* * *

><p>Caminaron unos pocos metros más y entraron en un restaurante de comida vegetariana cercano. Rachel insistió en que no le importaba ir a otro lugar y esperar a que la otra chica comiese algo que realmente le gustara pero Quinn se negó, no le importaba pasar un día sin comer carne.<p>

El camarero les trajo sus platos con bastante rapidez, Rachel había elegido por ella ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que se comía en un restaurante vegetariano. Quinn miró algo desilusionada a su cena, no creía que esa fuese una comida que le ayudase a recuperar fuerzas. Sin embargo, cuando probó la comida, soltó un gemido de placer. Estaba verdaderamente bueno. Nunca pensó que algo que no tuviese carne pudiese estar tan sabroso.

- Esto está riquísimo Rachel - dijo con la boca aún llena - Jodidamente delicioso.

Rachel sonrió y se quedó mirando a Quinn. Esta se puso nerviosa ante la mirada fija de la chica y se movió incómoda en su asiento.

- ¿Porqué me miras así? - le dijo torciendo el gesto.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que te miro? - preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

- No sé... así. - se quejó mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua para aclararse la garganta repentinamente seca.

Rachel soltó una carcajada que solo hizo enfadar más a Quinn, no entendía el motivo de sus risas.

- ¿Me he perdido algo divertido?

- Tienes salsa de frambuesa en el labio - dijo la morena sin dejar de sonreír. Quinn cogió corriendo una servilleta para limpiarse - ¡No te limpies! ¡Te queda muy bien!

- Muy graciosa Berry, podías habérmelo dicho en vez de reírte de mí - dijo molesta.

- Era más gracioso no decirte nada - Quinn miró hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos - ¿Estas enfadada? - preguntó la otra chica sin borrar su sonrisa.

- No - respondió Quinn fríamente.

- Si, lo estás.

- No estoy enfada Rachel, solo... no me gusta que se rían de mi.

- Yo no me estaba riendo de ti - dijo con sinceridad la morena y la miró fijamente- Yo nunca me reiría de ti Quinn.

- Lo sé. Sin embargo yo me llevé dos años humillándote - Quinn agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Se arrepentía de la manera en la que había tratado a Rachel en aquel entonces y aunque en el último año no había vuelto a burlarse de la chica, aún sentía remordimientos por lo que había hecho.

- Eso es el pasado. Ya no estamos en el instituto, ni siquiera estamos en Lima. Estamos en Nueva York. Lo que pasó en Lima se queda en Lima. ¿Okey?

- Okey - respondió con una sonrisa - Aún así quiero que sepas que siento mucho todo lo que te hice. Ya sabes... los insultos, las pintadas en los baños, los comentarios en tu My Space, mis planes para separarte de Finn, mis intentos de humillarte, mis...

- Quinn. Para. Si me sigues recordando lo perra que fuiste tal vez no quiera perdonarte - bromeó Rachel. - Aún así... es sorprendente que me pidas perdón. Quinn Fabray nunca pide perdón.

- Bueno tal vez Quinn Fabray quiere cambiar. Tal vez Quinn Fabray se ha cansado de ser Quinn Fabray - dijo la rubia amargamente más hablando consigo misma que con Rachel.

- Si... seguro. - sonrió la morena

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Vamos Quinn. Tú eres como eres, no puedes cambiar. ¡Y eso no es malo! Es decir, mientras no me insultes o me tires granizados no tengo ningún problema con tu personalidad.

- ¿Estás diciendo que no puedo cambiar? - preguntó ofendida.

- No... no quiero decir que no puedas cambiar - rectificó Rachel con miedo a la reacción de la otra chica - Solo quiero decir que es algo complicado. La gente es como es y rara vez cambia.

- Acepto el reto - dijo con firmeza la rubia.

- ¿Qué?

- Que acepto el reto. Dentro de un año nos volveremos a ver y podrás observar por ti misma cuanto ha cambiado Quinn Fabray.

Rachel miró extrañada a Quinn. Esta le miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras le tendía la mano.

- ¿Trato hecho?

- Trato hecho - dijo la otra chica cogiendo su mano - ¿Y qué se supone que ganaré cuándo sigas siendo la misma Quinn de siempre pero con un año más?

- Pues... no sé, no había pensado en eso - Quinn se quedó unos minutos pensativa dándole vueltas a que podía apostarse con Rachel. Quería que fuese algo bueno porque realmente sabía que iba a ganar. Una Fabray nunca perdía a nada, iba en su ADN.

- Mira hagamos una cosa - resolvió Rachel emocionada por la apuesta - Si tú ganas y dentro de un año has cambiado, pero tienes que demostrarme que has cambiado no puedes engañarme. Tienes que demostrarme que te has convertido en una persona completamente distinta a la perra obsesionada con el poder, egoísta y manipuladora del McKinley.

- ¿Así es como me ves? - interrumpió Quinn enarcando una ceja.

- Ese no es el punto - dijo la morena evadiendo la pregunta - La cuestión es que si de verdad has cambiado y yo puedo comprobarlo por mi misma haré lo que tú me pidas durante un día completo. 24 horas.

- ¿En serio? - sonrió - ¿Lo que yo quiera?

- Lo que quieras - asintió convencida.

- Es decir ¿que si gano podré pedirte por ejemplo... qué bailes en medio de Time Square la "danza de la patata caliente " vestida de pollo?

- ¿La danza de qué? - preguntó extrañada.

- Eso no importa. ¿Harás lo que yo te pida?

- Si. Siempre que no sea comer carne o vaya en contra de mis principios morales, haré lo que tú me pidas.

- ¡Wow! ¡No creo que pueda esperar un año! - dijo Quinn emocionada.

- Pero si pierdes - añadió Rachel - Tú serás la que tenga que hacer todo lo que yo te pida y no voy a ser benévola contigo, te lo advierto.

- No voy a perder.

- Estás muy segura, ¿no?

- Yo nunca pierdo Rachel y cuando digo nunca es nunca - dijo con una sonrisa de supremacía en su rostro.


	3. Paso a paso, ladrillo a ladrillo

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios :)**

**En este capítulo aún no sabremos quién ha ganado la apuesta pero veremos cómo están siendo los primeros meses de Quinn en Nueva York. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>5 meses después<strong>

Por fin las cosas empezaban a ir por el buen camino. Después de cinco meses finalmente Quinn sentía que ir a Nueva York había merecido la pena.

El primer mes fue duro, muy duro. Una nueva ciudad, su fracaso en la búsqueda de trabajo, en la búsqueda de sí misma y la soledad la habían frustrado de tal forma que incluso se planteó volver a Lima. Pero no volvió, no iba a volver nunca a aquel pueblo aunque tuviese que mendigar para poder pagar el alquiler de su apartamento. Su apartamento... ese lugar húmedo y solitario que la hacía sentir bastante desgraciada.

Cuando decidió reunir dinero y comenzar una nueva vida en la ciudad de los rascacielos nunca pensó que iba a ser tan difícil. Ella pensaba que llegaría, conocería a gente, tendría rápidamente un buen trabajo y por fin encontraría la paz que estaba buscando. Pero no fue así.

Llegó y solo encontró un piso viejo y lleno de humedades que bien podían ser dignas de estudio (podía jurar que había una que era igualita a Michael Jackson), los trabajos que había encontrado o no le pagaban los suficiente o no cumplían con sus espectativas, y no tenía a nadie, estaba sola. Pudo haber llamado a Rachel, ella le dio su número el día que se encontraron en el avión y le dijo que la llamara si quería hablar o necesitaba a alguien pero Quinn no la llamó. No quería que Rachel viera que su nueva vida de ensueño no era más que una pesadilla. Así que pasó su primer mes en aquella gran ciudad entre desastrosas entrevistas de trabajo, paseos en soledad hacía ninguna parte y malabarismos para poder subsistir con el dinero que había ahorrado el año anterior.

Lo único que consiguió hacerla sentir un poco mejor fue la fotografía, algo que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en su nueva pasión. Cuando daba sus largos paseos por las calles de la gran ciudad empezó a fotografiar todo aquello que le llamaba la atención y descubrió que la fotografía realmente conseguía mover cosas dentro de ella. Observar detenidamente un punto, hacer "click" y ver en la pantalla plasmado lo que realmente había sentido. Era buena, era realmente buena, y saber que hacía algo bien le daba una serena sensación de seguridad. Al menos en esos pocos segundos en los que hacía "click" y miraba a la pequeña pantalla de su cámara se sentía viva, mucho más viva de lo que se había sentido nunca. Por lo demás su vida era un absoluto y completo desastre.

Pero por suerte las cosas ahora habían cambiado y toda fue gracias a Vanessa.

La conoció en un curso de fotografía al que decidió apuntarse para aprender más sobre lo único que le había llenado tanto desde que decidió hacerle la vida imposible a Rachel Berry. Vanessa estaba sentada a su lado y se hicieron amigas al instante. Ella tenía un sentido del humor muy parecido al de Quinn y un carisma especial que conseguía que su simple presencia llenase toda la sala. Todos la adoraban, incluso el profesor sentía debilidad por ella y a Quinn no le extrañaba, Vanessa tenía algo que la hacía ser especial.

Un día su nueva amiga fue a su casa para hacer un trabajo y al ver las condiciones en las que vivía la rubia le propuso que viviera con ella en su apartamento, su última compañera se había ido a vivir con su novio y tenían una habitación libre. Quinn se negó en un principio porque no quería la caridad de nadie pero Vanessa era terca, muy terca, y al final terminó accediendo. En dos días estaba instalada en su nuevo apartamento.

Katy era la otra compañera de Vanessa. Las dos eran completamente opuestas. Vanessa era alta, morena, de ojos grandes color miel y con una personalidad fuerte y arrolladora; Katy sin embargo era bajita, pelirroja, algo tímida e inocente, en ocasiones demasiado. Siempre estaban discutiendo por todo y nunca se ponían de acuerdo, sin embargo Quinn se sentía muy cómoda en aquel lugar.

Las dos personalidades tan distintas de las chicas le ofrecían todo cuanto necesitaba en cada momento. Si quería mantener largas charlas sobre política, música o religión acudía a Vanessa que encantada hacía un debate de cualquier cosa. Si por el contrarío quería hablar de cine, libros o saber todos los entresijos sobre los famosos ahí estaba Katy. Cundo le apetecía evadirse y salir a tomar algo Vanessa se ofrecía al instante para enseñarle como vivir al límite la noche neoyorkina, si le apetecía tranquilidad siempre podía ver una película con Katy acompañadas de un gran bol de palomitas. Las tres chicas encajaban a la perfección y por primera vez Quinn sintió que estaba en un lugar al que verdaderamente podía llamar hogar.

Pero la ayuda de Vanessa no fue solo darle un lugar acogedor para vivir y una nueva amistad, sino que también fue la que le ayudó a conseguir su primer trabajo en Nueva York. Ella estudiaba su último año de periodismo en la universidad y, Quinn no sabía cómo, logró que le aceptaran en el lugar donde ella estaba haciendo las prácticas. No era gran cosa, era un pequeño periódico local y su trabajo consistía básicamente en llevar cafés y hacer fotocopias pero era mucho mejor que cualquiera de los empleos que había encontrado por sí misma y, por supuesto, mucho mejor que llevar un gorro con forma de pollo mientras repartía patatas fritas a adolescentes llenos de hormonas y acné. Le pagaban un sueldo razonable, se llevaba bien con sus compañeros y trabajaba junto con su mejor amiga. Tal vez no era el trabajo de su vida pero sí le ayudaba a pagar el alquiler y a no sentirse una completa inútil.

Todo por fin parecía ir bien encaminado, todo menos su apuesta con Rachel.

Quinn no había cambiado, bueno tal vez había cambiado un poco, pero no todo lo que ella hubiese querido. Aún tenía esos ataques de "animadora perra", aún no dejaba de alejar a la gente y poner un muro infranqueable a aquellos que intentaban acercarse a ella, aún no era capaz de aceptar las críticas de los demás aunque estas fueran constructivas, aún le importaba demasiado la opinión de los demás. No podía evitar estar en cierta manera enfadada con el mundo y eso le hacía sentir frustrada. Ella quería serenidad, quería estar en paz con los demás y con ella misma pero conseguirlo se le hacía muy difícil. Y lo peor de todo es que no tenía una idea clara de lo que iba a hacer con su vida, cuando miraba al futuro solo veía una nebulosa negra llena de incertidumbre y preguntas sin respuesta. Era feliz, pero solo a ratitos. Sentía que le faltaba algo, la última pieza del puzzle y por mucho que intentaba estar bien con lo que tenía hasta que no encontrara aquello que le faltaba no podía formar la imagen completa. Bueno, tal vez ella sabía lo que le faltaba pero no tenía el valor suficiente para reconocérselo a sí misma.

- ¿Y tú qué piensas Quinn? - le preguntó con cara de curiosidad Katy. Las dos chicas llevaban una hora discutiendo sobre algo que ella ya no podía recordar. Le pasaba continuamente. Sus amigas comenzaban a discutir, ella desconectaba y luego no era capaz de volver a coger el hilo de la conversación. Esta vez la habían pillado y no sabía cómo salir de esta sin que pareciera que no sentía ningún tipo de interés por la conversación que estaban teniendo, cosa que por otra parte no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

- ¿Qué pienso sobre qué? - dijo para ganar tiempo

- Sobre lo qué hemos hablado

- Pienso que... las dos tenéis parte de razón - esa era la mejor forma de intervenir, no decantarse por ninguna ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaban hablando.

- ¿En qué parte? - le preguntó Vanessa

- Pues... en todo. Una mezcla de las dos ideas sería la correcta - dijo agachando la mirada para ocultar su rostro contrariado.

Katy y Vanessa se miraron confusas y la morena rodó los ojos algo molesta.

- No nos has estado escuchando, ¿verdad?

- Bueno yo... ¿Qué queréis? Lleváis una hora discutiendo, en un momento perdí el hilo de la conversación - se defendió Quinn

- No te preocupes Quinn - dijo Katy tan comprensiva como siempre mientras interrumpía el posible ataque de Vanessa. - Estábamos hablando sobre las relaciones - Si ahora lo recordaba, hace una hora comenzaron un debate sobre lo que era mejor si ser solo "amigos con beneficios" o una relación estable. Una discusión absurda porque no podrían ponerse de acuerdo nunca- ¿Qué piensas que es mejor?

- Pues... Yo no soy de "amigos con beneficios" realmente - Katy sonrió satisfecha a Vanessa, que se cruzó de brazos ofendida - Pero... entiendo que puede ser divertido a veces y que es bueno dejarse llevar - Vanessa le sonrió a Katy que frunció los labios. - Como yo os decía... un punto medio entre las dos sería lo mejor - bromeó

- Los puntos medios no existen, deberías saberlo - afirmó contundente Vanessa- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te vas a dejar llevar? Porque desde que nos conocemos no te he visto nunca con nadie.

- Porque no hay nadie que me interese realmente - dijo con sinceridad mientras cogía unas pocas palomitas del bol.

- ¿Y la secretaría del jefe? El otro día vi como la mirabas y creo que podías tener posibilidades...

- ¿Q... Qué? ¿Porqué...porqué iba a gustarme la secretaria? - interrumpió con una risa nerviosa casi atragantándose con las palomitas. Es cierto que se había fijado en que tenía unas piernas muy largas y fibrosas pero siempre desde la admiración, no porque tuviese ningún tipo de interés en ella. Las chicas hacían esas cosas, mirar a las otras y admirar su belleza. ¿No?

- Bueno, de acuerdo, no te gusta la secretaria. ¿Pero alguna chica en tu punto de mira? Mi prima Lily creo que puede que sea tu tipo. - dijo despreocupada mientras cogía una patata del bol casi vacío que yacía sobre la mesa. - Si quieres puedo llamarla y...

-Espera, espera - interrumpió Quinn - ¿Crees que... soy gay? - preguntó confundida

- ¡Ah! ¿Pero no lo eres? - preguntó confusa Vanessa

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees que lo soy? - Quinn se estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Porqué Vanessa pensaba así? ¿Llevaba un cartel en la frente y ella no lo sabía?

- No sé... Llámalo intuición femenina. Nunca hablas de ningún chico, no muestras interés por ninguno, siempre que hablas de lo que buscas en una relación utilizas géneros neutrales y cariño siento decírtelo pero alguna que otra vez he visto como me mirabas el culo.

- ¡Yo nunca te he mirado el culo! - respondió ofendida. Miró a Katy buscando algo de apoyo -¿Tú también pensabas lo mismo?

- No, yo nunca te he visto mirándome el culo.

- Me refiero a que me gustaban las chicas - dijo girando los ojos.

- Pues...si. - afirmó dándole un sorbo a su coca-cola

- ¿Pero te gustan o no? - preguntó Vanessa cansada de esa discusión absurda. Katy la miró expectante.

- ¡No es asunto tuyo! - gritó furiosa. - ¡Ni tuyo tampoco! - dijo señalando a Katy.

- ¿Porqué te pones a la defensiva? - preguntó Vanessa enfadada por la reacción de su amiga - ¡Es solo una pregunta!

- Una pregunta personal

- Una pregunta al fin y al cabo, somos tus amigas, ¿no? Solo tienes que responder si o no. No creo que sea tan complicado.

- Si lo es para mí, si lo es en el lugar de donde yo vengo.

- Pero ya no estás en tu pueblucho de campesinos analfabetos, ahora estás en Nueva York.

- No hay nada de malo Quinn, si te gustan las chicas no pasa absolutamente nada. - añadió Katy intentado apaciguar el ambiente bastante tenso que se había formado.

- ¡Yo no he dicho que me gusten las chicas!

- Pero tampoco lo has negado - añadió Vanessa mirándola fijamente

- ¡Qué os den! - gritó furiosa Quinn antes de entrar en su habitación pegando un portazo y dejando a sus compañeras en el salón mirándose confundidas.

Hacía tiempo que Quinn no se sentía tan furiosa. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan empujada y acorralada y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Ella no sabía lo que sentía y si lo sabía llevaba tanto tiempo negándoselo a si mi misma que ya no sabía que pensar realmente. Desde que comenzó a tener ese "tipo de pensamientos" en la secundaria hacia otras chicas, o mejor dicho hacia una chica en particular, aprendió a no hacerles caso. Cuando sentía algo que según ella no debía sentir simplemente lo ignoraba o actuaba de forma dura y cruel para disminuir la fuerza de lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero que lo ocultase no quería decir que todos esos sentimientos no estuviesen ahí, estaban y la habían atormentado desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Ahora tenía diecinueve, veinte dentro de dos meses, y aún no había conseguido asumir lo que ya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que vivir con ello? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir engañándose a sí misma?

* * *

><p>Quinn pasó las siguientes dos horas llorando encerrada en su habitación encogida encima de su cama, no sabía porque lloraba exactamente pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Tal vez el hecho de que para Vanessa y Katy fuese algo obvio lo que para ella era impensable y una locura le habían sacado finalmente de esa burbuja que ella misma había construido para no sufrir, cuando ocultas tanto tiempo un sentimiento y luego este sale a la luz el dolor es mucho más fuerte.<p>

Dos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron cuando casi se había quedado dormida.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó tímidamente Vanessa sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

- No. - respondió fríamente Quinn sin girarse para mirarla.

- Me da igual lo que digas voy a pasar de todas formas. - respondió la otra chica entrando en la habitación.- Solo eran meros formalismos.

Quinn la miro furiosa y volvió de nuevo a darle la espalda.

- ¿Has llorado? - preguntó sentándose junto a la cama

- No.

- Si, has llorado. - dijo sonriendo Vanessa mientras le hacía cosquillas.

- ¿Quieres dejarme en paz? Quiero estar sola. - dijo bruscamente

- No pienso dejarte sola, eres mi amiga y las amigas están para ayudarse. - espero una respuesta por parte de la rubia pero no llegó- Mira Quinn sé que me he pasado, no debí empujarte a que me contaras algo tan personal para ti de esa manera pero te prometo que creía que era algo que tenías claro y asumido. Aún así tienes razón, es algún tuyo y cuando estés dispuesta a contármelo seré toda oídos.- dijo levantándose de la cama para marcharse.

- Todo es tan difícil. - respondió Quinn con un hilo de voz girándose para mirarla

- Lo sé cariño, pero las cosas son así. Evitar lo que sientes no sirve de nada. - dijo Vanessa acercándose de nuevo a ella y acariciándole el pelo.

- Toda mi vida me han dicho que ser homosexual era pecado, que no estaba bien, que era una sentencia al infierno.

- Eso son gilipoyeces Quinn. - exclamó Vanessa- Si existe un infierno no creo que nadie vaya allí por el simple hecho de querer a alguien. Dios es amor y todas esas choradas.

- Pero no todo el mundo piensa así - respondió Quinn sentándose en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que piense la gente? Lo único que debe importarte es ser feliz y si para ti ser feliz es estar con una mujer pues ¡hazlo!

- No es tan fácil - negó Quinn agachando la cabeza.

- Si lo es, tú haces que sea algo complicado. Desde que te conocí no haces otra cosa más que decirme que quieres encontrar la paz y dejar de ser la perra que eras en Lima, pero hasta que no estés en paz contigo misma no vas a poder estar en paz con los demás.- afirmó Vanessa mirándola fijamente. Quinn miró hacia el frente pensativa- Tienes la oportunidad de poder ser tú, sin máscaras, por primera vez en tu vida. No la desperdicies poniéndote tu misma piedras en el camino.

- No sabía que pudieses ser tan profunda. - bromeó Quinn con media sonrisa

- Tengo mis momentos. - sonrió Vanessa

Quinn sabía que Vanessa tenía razón. Ahora era su oportunidad, por fin podría ser ella misma, por fin podría hacer lo que siempre había querido . Algo en ella cambió en ese mismo instante, fue como si un gran peso hubiese desaparecido de repente. Iba a ser un camino difícil pero las palabras de su amiga le habían hecho darse cuenta de que hasta que no aceptara lo que realmente era no podría cambiar por completo. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que demostrarle a Rachel que podía cambiar no solo por la apuesta, sino para que ella viese que había mucho más tras la máscara.

Y, sin saber porque, sonrió. Jamás se había sentido tan... libre.


	4. Los sueños no son tan fáciles

**7 meses después, 1 año desde el primer encuentro.**

Rachel se levantó a las seis de la mañana como todos los días. Hizo su rutina de ejercicios y después de una hora se metió en la ducha. _Hoy va a ser un gran día_ se dijo a si misma frente al espejo antes de salir para hacerse el desayuno.

Salió corriendo de su casa porque llegaba tarde, también como todo los días, y consiguió llegar a tiempo a su clase de dos horas de interpretación. Tras esta acudió a sus clases de canto y recibió los halagos habituales de Kevin, su profesor, por algo era su predilecta. Kevin le recordaba al señor Shuster, aunque más serio y mucho más severo había algo en aquel hombre que le transmitía la misma bondad que la de su antiguo profesor. Después de bordar su interpretación de "Hello Dolly" que se había preparado para aquel día, fue a almorzar con sus dos mejores amigos: Trevor y Lisa.

Trevor y Lisa también estudiaban en la misma escuela . Trevor era de un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Nueva Jersey. Divertido, bromista, sarcástico y sí, gay hasta la médula. Fue el primer amigo que hizo en Nueva York y sin duda se había convertido en uno de los pilares más importantes de su vida. Siempre estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba y si era necesario acudir a las tres de la mañana a su casa con una gran tarrina de helado para consolarla en uno de sus ataques de llanto repentinos él lo hacía con una gran sonrisa. Lisa era la compañera de piso de Trevor y se hicieron amigas rápidamente, sus locas ocurrencias y su frescura la cautivaron de inmediato. Lisa era de Nueva York y lo que Rachel más admiraba de ella era su capacidad de superación ante las adversidades. Tuvo una vida difícil debido a los problemas que había tenido su padre con el alcohol después de la repentina muerte de su madre, aún así Rachel nunca vio un ápice de tristeza en la gran sonrisa permanente de la chica.

Las conversaciones de los tres chicos durante la comida, y la mayor parte del tiempo, giraban en torno a musicales, cine y sobre el constante debate de quien tenía mejor voz si Barbra Streisand, Whitney Houston o Liza Minnelli.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó ofendido Trevor mientras le daba un sorbo a su zumo - Whitney es única, aún lloro cuando la escucho cantar "I Will Always Love You" y eso que he visto El guardaespaldas unas cien veces.

- ¡Dios! Debes saberte los diálogos de memoria - comentó Lisa riendo

- Por supuesto nena, ¿lo dudabas? - respondió enarcando una ceja.

- Pero Houston nunca podrá moverse como lo hacía Liza Minnelli - rebatió la chica.

- ¿No has visto el videoclip de " I wanna dance with somebody"?

- ¿Me estás comparando los espasmos de Whitney Houston con los maravillosos movimientos de Liza en cabaret? - frunció el ceño Lisa.

- Todos sabemos que Barbra es la mejor.- interrumpió Rachel- Ella tiene fuerza, una voz increíble, una interpretación magistral y ha demostrado que no hace falta ser perfecta para ser una estrella.

Ese debate era interminable pero a Rachel le encantaba, con ellos no se sentía un bicho raro como se sentía en Lima. La querían tal y como era, no querían cambiarla; no les importaba que en ocasiones se comportase como una diva o que utilizase más de cincuenta palabras en cada una de sus exposiciones de ideas, según Trevor sus divagaciones eran parte de su encanto.

En la escuela se sentía una más, ese era su sitio, ella pertenecía a ese lugar. Estaba rodeada continuamente de jóvenes que, al igual que ella, habían ido a Nueva York en busca de una oportunidad. Todos tenían en común el gusto por la interpretación, por el arte y, sobre todo, el amor por la música. Algunos de ellos nunca llegarían a nada, otros tendrían que conformarse con poder cantar de vez en cuando en cualquier local de música en directo y otros, los más afortunados, alcanzarían sus sueños.

De los veinte alumnos que había en su clase posiblemente tan solo uno o dos conseguirían cumplir las expectativas con las que llegaron a la gran ciudad. ¿Qué porcentaje era eso? ¿Un 10%? Aún así Rachel sabía que iba a ser una de las que triunfarían, aunque a veces no podía dejar de pensar que era mucho más fácil ser un pez grande en una pecera pequeña como había sido en Lima. En aquella escuela no era especial, había mucho talento; pero eso no le importaba, ella iba a ser una gran estrella, simplemente era su destino.

Tras la comida llegaron las clases de baile, lo que menos le gustaba a Rachel. Dos horas de baile clásico y una hora de baile moderno. Siempre salía exhausta, lo único que deseaba al salir de la escuela era llegar a su casa y darse una larga ducha con agua caliente antes de caer rendida en la cama. Pero aquel día sus planes de descanso tendrían que esperar, tenía una audición y eso suponía tener que correr mucho tras las duras clases de baile para poder llegar a tiempo.

Había hecho decenas de audiciones desde que llegó a Nueva York, pero o el papel no le convencía o el director consideraba que era demasiado buena. ¿Cómo se puede ser demasiado buena? Rachel no sabía si enfadarse o sentirse afortunada. También había hecho casting en los que la respuesta simplemente había sido un "ya te llamaremos" que nunca sucedería, jamás pensó que podía odiar tanto tres simples palabras.

Pero esta vez sería distinto, esta vez el papel iba a ser suyo. Llegó a la audición y espero impaciente sin poder estar quieta en su silla a que las otras cinco chicas hicieran sus pruebas. Estaba nerviosa, siempre lo estaba, pero en el momento en el que se subió al escenario y tuvo que cantar su miedo se desvaneció como por arte de magia. Estaba hecha para eso, el escenario era su elemento y sobre él se sentía segura y llena de energía. No sabía como explicarlo pero con solo subir arriba todos los nervios dejaban paso a una fuerza imparable que la gobernaba por completo.

En aquella ocasión consideró que "Over the rainbow" de Judy Garland era la canción perfecta. Tras cantarla eligió una pequeña parte del diálogo de Dorothy en el Mago de Oz. Quedó satisfecha con el resultado, no era por alardear pero sentía que había estado increíble. El director de casting le dedico media sonrisa y le pronunció aquellas odiadas tres palabras, eso significaba una semana llena de nervios y noches enteras sin dormir esperando la ansiada llamada.

* * *

><p>Y así fue. Durante la siguiente semana no se despegó del teléfono; necesitaba encontrar un papel rápido, estaba cansada de esa sensación de derrota. Sus dos amigos ya sabían como se comportaba cuando estaba a la espera después de una prueba, así que intentaban ignorar sus continuos cambios de humor que iban desde la histeria a las lagrimas descontroladas pasando por ataques repentinos de risa producidos por los propios nervios. Fue una semana interminable para Rachel, la llamada no llegaba y ella comenzaba a estar desesperada.<p>

Estaba dándose un baño tras otro día lleno de ansiedad y duras clases cuando el teléfono sonó. Rachel salió disparada de la ducha, tan rápido que casi se cae al enredarse con la cortina. Por fin lo había conseguido, por fin iba a tener su primer papel. Corrió a coger el teléfono enrollándose rápidamente en su minúscula toalla, a punto estuvo de resbalarse al salir corriendo de la habitación porque aún estaba mojada, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio y dio un salto hacia el sofá para poder llegar a tiempo antes de que colgaran. Si colgaban tal vez llamarían a la siguiente en la lista y habría perdido una oportunidad solo por haber decidido darse una maldita ducha.

- ¿Si? -dijo casi exhausta por la carrera - Rachel Berry al habla - respondió intentando serenar su tono. Una de las reglas para cualquier artista era nunca parecer desesperada, por muy ansiosa que estuviese por conseguir un papel.

- ¿Rachel? - preguntó una confusa voz femenina

- Sí, soy yo. - dijo con nerviosismo

- ¡Oh! Soy Quinn

- ¿Quinn? - preguntó aún algo confusa intentando que no se le cayese la toalla, aún no entendía como la había conservado después de semejante carrera- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Quinn Fabray!

- Si, si Quinn Fabray. ¿Conoces a otra Quinn?- bromeó la chica - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Parece como si acabases de correr una maratón?

- Algo parecido, estaba esperando una llamada importante y casi muero en el intento por llegar al teléfono - reconoció algo avergonzada mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- Vaya, siento no ser la llamada que esperabas - se disculpó la chica aunque Rachel sabía perfectamente que Quinn tendría esa sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro, esa que le hacía parecer divertida y juguetona.

- Siempre es bueno escucharte - sonrió Rachel - ¿A qué debo el honor? No he sabido nada de ti en... ¿un año?

- Si... ha sido mucho tiempo. Siento no haberte llamado - se disculpó.

- No te preocupes, finalmente lo has hecho, ¿no? Bueno y ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo te va todo?

- No me puedo quejar, todo me va muy bien. ¿Y a ti?

- Bien, todo bien. Ya sabes ocupada con las clases y las audiciones pero bien - dijo sin estar muy convencida. Realmente nada le iba bien. No tenía trabajo, las clases eran agotadoras y estaba cansada de que sus padres tuviesen que hacerse cargo de todos sus gastos pero no iba a aburrir a Quinn con sus problemas la primera vez que hablaban desde hacía tanto tiempo.

- Me alegro. - Quinn se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, respiró profundamente y finalmente continúo- En realidad te llamaba por si tenías mañana el día libre. Podríamos quedar y así puedo demostrarte que he ganado la apuesta.

- ¿La apuesta? - Rachel no recordaba ninguna apuesta. ¿Qué apuesta había hecho con Quinn? Revisó en su mente la última vez que vio a la chica. Fue el día que volvió de Lima tras pasar unos días con sus padres. Se encontró con Quinn y, sin saber porqué, terminó enseñándole Nueva York y cenando en su restaurante favorito. ¡Oh! Ya lo recordaba. Quinn había apostado con ella que iba a dejar de ser Quinn Fabray "la perra animadora" - ¡Ah sí! La apuesta.

- ¿La habías olvidado? - preguntó la rubia posiblemente enarcando una ceja con media sonrisa en su rostro.

- No, no la había olvidado - mintió Rachel.

- Ya... seguro - rio la rubia - Bueno, ¿te parece bien si quedamos a la una en el restaurante donde comimos la otra vez?

- Si, a la una está bien.

- De acuerdo pues... nos vemos mañana.

- Si, nos vemos mañana. Adiós Quinn.

- Adiós Rach - dijo la rubia antes de colgar

* * *

><p>Realmente le apetecía ver a Quinn, sabía que nunca habían sido grandes amigas pero ella siempre quiso serlo; tal vez ahora que habían pasado dos años desde que dejaron el McKinley, que estaban en Nueva York y que Finn no estaba ahí para ser motivo de sus continúas luchas podrían llegar a serlo.<p>

Rachel entendía en cierta manera que Quinn nunca hubiese querido tener su amistad y que siempre pusiera un muro entre ellas. Ella había sido la "culpable" de la mayor parte de los problemas que la rubia tuvo con Finn y a eso había que sumarle que su madre biológica era ahora la madre de su hija, Rachel siempre creyó que ella le recordaba ese hecho y por eso siempre mantuvo las distancias. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas y había sido Quinn la que la había llamado por lo que ahora tal vez iba a ser por fin su momento y podrían ser amigas.

¿Porqué quería ser amiga de Quinn? Realmente no lo sabía y era consciente de que era algo extraño. La rubia le había hecho la vida imposible la mayor parte de la secundaria y, excepto en algunas ocasiones, nunca mostró ningún tipo de preocupación por ella y si la mostró fue únicamente por sus propios intereses. Aún así Rachel siempre sintió que Quinn y ella estaban destinadas a ser amigas. ¿Podrían serlo ahora?

También sentía curiosidad por ver el cambio de Quinn, que la chica estuviese tan segura de que había ganado la apuesta le había creado cierta expectación. Un año era mucho tiempo pero, ¿cuánto podía cambiar una persona?

Rachel caminó pensativa por aquellas calles que tan bien conocía hasta llegar al restaurante. No vio a Quinn y eso le extrañó ya que había llegado veinte minutos tarde, la rubia solía ser muy puntual. Entonces se percató de que una chica con gafas de sol y pelo rosa apartó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y se quedó mirándola fijamente. No sabía quién era hasta que la chica sonrió y entonces Rachel la reconoció de inmediato. Era ella, era Quinn.

- Hola Rach - dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Hola! No... no te había reconocido - sonrió Rachel.

- Ya... me he dado cuenta cuando has pasado por mi lado y ni siquiera me has mirado - dijo Quinn soltando una carcajada mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila. - Bueno, ¿entramos?

- Sí, claro - respondió aún algo confusa Rachel. Si Quinn había cambiado por dentro tanto como por fuera realmente había perdido la apuesta.


	5. Un día con Quinn Fabray

**Bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente, espero que os guste. Este fin de semana estaré fuera por lo que no podré actualizar, pero el lunes sin falta tendréis el próximo capítulo.**

**De nuevo gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir esta historia :) Much love.**

* * *

><p>Quinn y Rachel entraron en el restaurante, se sentaron una frente a la otra y mientras Quinn leía la carta Rachel no podía dejar de mirarla. No se acostumbraba a su nueva imagen, tenía un aspecto tan distinto y no solo el pelo de color rosa si no también su forma de vestir había cambiado. Llevaba una cazadora de cuero negra, una camiseta blanca con un dibujo de la cabeza de un búho, unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y unas converse amarillas que daban el toque de color a su atuendo junto con una bufanda a juego. Su vestimenta estaba muy lejos de aquellos vestidos de tonos pastel que solía llevar en el instituto que le daban un aspecto de dulce e inocente adolescente, ahora realmente parecía una mujer. Bueno técnicamente ya era una mujer.<p>

- ¿Te pasa algo Rachel? - le preguntó Quinn levantando la vista de la carta al notar que no dejaba de mirarla.

- Realmente... realmente estas cambiada. - farfulló Rachel sin dejar de mirarla fijamente

- Espero que eso sea bueno - sonrió

- Si, me gusta cómo te queda el pelo rosa. Nunca pensé que ese color pusiese quedarle bien a nadie sin embargo

- Bueno gracias... supongo - dijo divertida

- No, no. Quiero decir que... que te queda muy bien... realmente bien, solo que no me esperaba un cambio tan radical - dijo Rachel sin saber muy bien que decir para no ofenderla. Le gustaba su nueva imagen, por muy extraña y rocambolesca que fuese le quedaba bien, ¿qué no le quedaba bien a Quinn? - Pero no creas que porque ahora tengas el pelo color chicle has ganado la apuesta- bromeó

- Lo sé, lo sé. - dijo con una sonrisa - Esto no tiene nada que ver con la apuesta, simplemente necesitaba un cambio.

- Si cambias por fuera, cambias por dentro, ¿no?

- Más bien quería dejar atrás mi antigua imagen porque no sentía que representara lo que soy ahora mismo. - dijo mientras leía distraídamente la carta. El camarero llegó en ese momento

- ¿Qué van a pedir las señoritas?

- Yo quiero la Lasaña de espinacas y piña - le dijo con una sonrisa al camarero.

- ¿Y usted? - se dirigió a Quinn el hombre con una sonrisa

- Yo quiero Panqueques de brócoli y espinacas con salsa de zanahoria. - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora mientras le tendía la carta.

- Excelente elección señorita. Enseguida le traeremos sus platos. - respondió el camarero antes de alejarse hacia la cocina.

- ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? - preguntó curiosa Rachel

- Bastante. Es mi restaurante preferido.

- ¿Ahora eres vegetariana?

- Ajam. - dijo distraídamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua

- Eso es muy bueno Quinn, el estilo de vida vegetariano es una opción muy saludable y respetuosa con los animales - dijo seriamente Rachel - Este restaurante también es mi preferido.

- Es extraño entonces que no nos hayamos encontrado por aquí

- Bueno últimamente no vengo mucho, las clases cada día son más duras y lo único que me apetece hacer al llegar a casa es descansar - reconoció la morena.

Quinn le dedico una amable sonrisa y al abrir la boca para hablar se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono.

- Un segundo - se disculpó - ¡Hey tú! Si... si, lo sé... lo siento... no, no es que no quiera verte solo... sí, estoy un poco ocupada... claro, te llamaré cuando tenga un hueco libre... nos vemos... si, un beso a ti también. Adiós Charlotte. - Quinn guardó el teléfono de nuevo y sonrió a Rachel a modo de disculpa - Lo siento, una amiga. - la morena asintió con una sonrisa- Entonces sigues con las clases...

- Si. El nivel de la escuela es bastante duro, la mayoría de los futuros grandes talentos de Nueva York están allí. - dijo Rachel con una sonrisa algo forzada - Es duro pero muy bueno para mi formación, es una de las mejores escuelas de Nueva York. Muchos de los grandes actores de Broadway estudiaron allí. - esto lo dijo más para convencerse a si misma que para convencer a la chica.

- Eso es estupendo Rachel, me alegro de que estés aprendiendo - le dijo dulcemente

- Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas? - cambió de tema Rachel, quería escapar al menos por unas horas de todos esos pensamientos que le rondaban la cabeza respecto a su carrera y a su futuro.

- Trabajo en un periódico, hace dos meses me ascendieron a redactora gracias a un artículo que escribí y que mi jefe decidió publicar - sonrió con satisfacción Quinn - No es un trabajo al que quiera dedicarme toda la vida pero no está mal. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¡Vaya! ¿Eres periodista? - preguntó sorprendida

- Bueno no exactamente. Mi trabajo consiste en corregir y editar los textos que otros escriben, aunque de vez en cuando también escribo alguno. Yo estoy en la redacción mientras que los periodista son los que buscan la información en la calle.

- ¿Y es un trabajo divertido?

- Bueno... - el teléfono interrumpió de nuevo la conversación - Rach un segundo ¿Sí? No Mandy ahora mismo no puedo hablar... no... ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces - Quinn hablaba con voz dulce y a penas en un susurro pero parecía algo molesta - No... ¡no llores Mandy por favor! Sabes que eso no es cierto... simplemente no puede ser... Mandy... Mandy realmente ahora mismo estoy ocupada... ¿Mandy? - la chica miró al teléfono confusa - Vaya... parece que me ha colgado - dijo con una risa divertida - ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

- Te había preguntado si tu trabajo era divertido...

- ¡Ah sí! Tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. Me permite tener bastante tiempo libre y cuando quiero puedo trabajar desde casa; aunque prefiero ir a la redacción, donde se cuecen las noticias - bromeó con una voz misteriosa.

* * *

><p>Las chicas siguieron charlando sobre cómo le habían ido las cosas aquel año. Quinn parecía mucho más relajada y feliz que la última vez que la vio, era como si realmente se hubiese liberado y hubiese dejado a un lado los problemas que había tenido en Lima. Su ex-compañera no dejaba de sonreír, pero era una sonrisa de verdad, no la sonrisa forzada que a veces tenía en la secundaria. Quinn estaba radiante y poco a poco Rachel se fue contagiando de toda esa paz que envolvía a aquella chica de pelo rosa por la que sentía tanta curiosidad.<p>

Estaban ya tomando el postre cuando, de repente, una chica un poco más alta que ella, morena de ojos negros se acercó apresurada a la mesa en las que ellas se encontraban.

- Así que es esto lo que te tenía tan ocupada como para no poder hablar conmigo, ¿no? - dijo la muchacha enfadada señalando a Rachel.

- ¿Mandy? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó confundida Quinn en un susurro casi sordo.

- He venido a hablar contigo.

- Creo que ahora no es un buen momento - dijo Quinn mirándola fijamente pero sin perder la compostura.

- ¡Nunca es un buen momento para ti Quinn! ¡Siempre estás demasiado ocupada para hablar conmigo! - gritó la morena, estaba realmente histérica.

- ¿Quieres bajar la voz Mandy por favor? - le respondió la chica agachando la cabeza para evitar las miradas de los otros comensales del restaurante- ¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí? ¿Me has vuelto a seguir?

- ¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera? No quieres verme, no contestas a mis mensajes, no respondes a mis llamadas y cuando lo haces siempre me cuelgas rápidamente.

- Tal vez es porque ya no hay nada que hablar - le dijo con tranquilidad - Lo intentamos y no salió bien. No es tu culpa ni la mía, simplemente no pudo ser.

- Solo quiero que me perdones y que me des otra oportunidad. Por favor Quinn... ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas? - dijo la chica arrodillándose en el suelo.

- Mandy levántate por favor - dijo Quinn agarrándola con suavidad del brazo. - Lo siento pero no puedo volver contigo, no... no quiero volver contigo.

- Está bien - dijo la chica serenándose de repente - Tú te lo pierdas, no creo que esta puede darte todo lo que yo podría ofrecerte - comentó mirando con desprecio a Rachel

- Mandy... - recrimino Quinn molesta.

- No me importa, haz lo que te dé la gana. - dijo irguiéndose - Ten cuidado - miró fijamente a Rachel que había observado atónita toda la escena- Te embaucara con sus palabras y luego te dejará tirada. Ella es así - concluyó antes de salir con la cabeza alta y dar un portazo en la puerta del restaurante.

Quinn vio como la chica se marchaba bastante afectada, realmente parecía triste por haberle causado dolor. Rachel no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado.

- Siento muchísimo que hayas sido testigo de esto Rachel - le dijo avergonzada - lo siento, de verdad.

- ¿Quién era esa chica? - preguntó curiosa.

- Era Mandy, mi ex. Bueno realmente solo hemos estado juntas tres semanas pero ella es un poco... dramática, aún así a pesar de lo que has visto no es mala chica. - justificó Quinn tomando con la cuchara un poco de su helado.

- No sabía que ahora fueses...

- ¿Gay? - sonrió Quinn - Bueno no es algo que haya pasado de la noche a la mañana, me ha llevado mucho tiempo aceptarlo y estar cómoda con mis sentimientos.

- ¿Y cuándo lo supiste? - realmente no podía creerlo, Quinn Fabray gay... ¿qué demonios había pasado este año?

- Desde el instituto - Rachel la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la chica sonrió ante la reacción de la morena - pero realmente fue mucho después cuando por fin lo acepté, todo fue gracias a Vanessa, ella me ayudó a aceptar que me gustaban las mujeres y que no había nada de malo en ello.

- Vanessa es... ¿otra de tus amigas?

- ¡No! - respondió rápidamente soltando una carcajada - Vanessa es mi compañera de mi piso, mi mejor amiga y la chica más hetero que he conocido en toda mi vida.

- ¡Ah! Pues creo que Mandy cree que estábamos teniendo una cita - dijo riendo Rachel - No creo que yo sea su persona favorita en estos momentos.

- Ese era su problema, era una celosa compulsiva. No quería dejarme ni un solo minuto y tenía unos celos incontrolados de mi relación con Vanessa. Decidí cortar con ella cuando me enteré que había contratado un detective privado para vigilarme.

- ¿En serio?

- Te lo juro. - asintió Quinn- Desde entonces no ha dejado de perseguirme y llamarme a todas horas; me espera en la puerta de mi casa, en la puerta del trabajo... incluso un día se hizo pasar por el repartidor de pizzas para poder hablar conmigo.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! - exclamó Rachel impresionada - ¿Y solo estuvisteis juntas tres semanas? Estas hecha toda una rompecorazones Quinn Fabray .

- Idiota - rio ruborizada Quinn tirándole la servilleta a la cara mientras Rachel le sacaba la lengua

- Bueno ¿y cuál es tu sueño? Antes me ha dicho que ser redactora no es algo a lo que te quieres dedicar toda la vida. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- ¿Me prometes no reírte? - preguntó con timidez

- Prometido - dijo con seriedad Rachel.

- Bueno... me gustaría ser directora de cine.

- ¿En serio? - dijo riendo Rachel.

- ¡Me prometiste que no te reirías! - protestó haciéndose la molesta Quinn aunque no podía dejar de sonreir

-No me estoy riendo de ti, solo que no imaginaba que ser directora de cine fuese algo que entrase en tus planes.

- Yo tampoco. - reconoció con una sonrisa- Realmente todo comenzó con la fotografía. En mi primer mes aquí me volqué en la fotografía para olvidar lo mal que me estaban yendo las cosas y decidí apuntarme a un curso para perfeccionar mi técnica. Ahí fue donde conocí a Vanessa. Después me enteré por un compañero sobre un curso sobre dirección en la misma escuela - prosiguió Quinn mientras Rachel escuchaba expectante la historia de la chica, realmente había algo en su forma de hablar y en sus gestos que la hipnotizaban por completo - Al principio lo hice solo por hacer algo nuevo pero, poco a poco, me fue gustando más y más. Realmente sé que es algo loco, pero ese es mi sueño; dirigir películas con guiones escritos por mí.

- ¿Y por qué? Es decir... ¿qué es lo que te ofrece ser directora de cine que no te ofrece otra profesión? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Poder crear una historia desde abajo, desde la base y ver cómo va evolucionando primero en mi cabeza, luego sobre el papel y finalmente sobre la pantalla. - declaró Quinn con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos, realmente le apasionaba aquello - Crear personajes, crear momentos, crear un mundo aparte; crear un mundo que puedo manejar y moldear a mi antojo. Ser capaz de hacer sentir a los demás emociones gracias a imágenes envueltas en una historia. - Concluyó Quinn - Siento si te aburro con mis pensamientos, realmente divago bastante cuando algo me apasiona.

- No, me gusta escucharte. - Quinn la miró alzando una ceja - ¡En serio! Se lo que es sentir tanta pasión por algo, sentir tanta energía solo por un sueño. Sé lo que es sentir que si consiguieras tu objetivo todo tendría sentido.

Quinn sonrió a Rachel con ternura. La morena agachó la cabeza con timidez, realmente esta versión de Quinn en ocasiones conseguía desarmarla por completo.

* * *

><p>Después de la interesante comida decidieron dar un largo paseo; hacía un día inusualmente soleado para ser finales de Noviembre y querían aprovecharlo, y sin darse cuenta terminaron en los alrededores del puente de Brooklyn. Las chicas se quedaron en uno de los laterales del puente y disfrutaron de un hermoso atardecer con vistas al rio. Las vistas, la pequeña brisa que empezaba a anunciar la llegada de la noche y la tranquilizadora presencia de Quinn hicieron que Rachel olvidara por completo la audición y la "no llamada recibida".<p>

- Siempre que necesito pensar me vengo aquí y veo el atardecer - comentó Quinn pensativa interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellas - Me gusta la sensación de contraste. Miras al frente y te envuelve la magia del sol reflejado en el rio, miras hacia atrás y ves el ajetreo de los coches y el estrés de la gente que pasa por aquí. Es como si por un momento estuvieses en dos lugares completamente distintos sin moverte del sitio.

Rachel giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Quinn fijamente mientras esta seguía disfrutando de aquel atardecer. ¿En qué momento la rubia autoritaria, manipuladora y cruel se había convertido en aquella chica reflexiva, divertida y tan llena de paz?

- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Quinn mirándola con esos ojos en los que Rachel sentía que podía ver dentro de ella.

- Pienso que... espero que no seas muy cruel cuando te cobres tu apuesta. Definitivamente has ganado - dijo con una sonrisa

Quinn le regaló una sonrisa cómplice - Te dije que Quinn Fabray nunca perdía.

Las chicas decidieron que ya era de descansar un poco y se sentaron en uno de los bancos cercanos al puente. Rachel no se cansaba de admirar la belleza de Nueva York, era una ciudad tan mágica. Si no había vuelto a Lima después de dos años llenos de decepciones era, aparte de por su propio orgullo, por aquel lugar. Nueva York era su casa, el lugar en el que había soñado estar desde que tenía edad para recordar, el único sitio en el que se sintió aceptada y querida a parte de por sus padres. Nueva York lo era todo para ella y estar ahí, tranquilamente, disfrutando de la agradable compañía de Quinn mientras observaba los altos rascacielos de Manhattan al otro lado del rio le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que amaba aquella ciudad. Nunca se había parado a contemplarla de esa manera, nunca se había parado a pensar en todo lo que aquel lugar le había regalado.

- Sabes cómo se llama este rio, ¿verdad? - preguntó con una sonrisa divertida Quinn interrumpiendo a Rachel de sus pensamientos

- Si por supuesto, Río... - la morena soltó una carcajada - Río Hudson.

- ¿Sabes algo de él? - preguntó Quinn aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No desde que me mudé a Nueva York. - dijo Rachel sin dejar de mirar al rio. - Cuando vine aquí decidimos que llevar una relación a distancia no iba a funcionar, él no estuvo muy contento con la idea pero lo aceptó. Desde entonces no he vuelto a saber de él.

- Entiendo. Yo no he vuelto a saber nada de ninguno de ellos. - dijo Quinn mirando al frente pensativa - A veces me gustaría volver a tener contacto con algunos, no sé... tal vez con Santana, Brittany, Mercedes... Pero luego pienso en todo el tiempo que ha pasado y... no veo la manera de hacerlo.

- Bueno conmigo lo has hecho y he de reconocer que hemos pasado un día estupendo - sonrió alegremente.

- Si, lo sé... pero con ellas es distinto... contigo todo es más fácil - dijo agachando la cabeza- Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿mantienes el contacto?

- Con Kurt y Mercedes si. Los dos están viviendo en Los Ángeles. Kurt está probando suerte en Hollywood y Mercedes hace poco firmó con una pequeña discográfica.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Me alegro tanto por ella... y por Kurt, sin duda está hecho para ser una diva de Hollywood

- Si... yo también - comentó Rachel con media sonrisa.

- Mentirosa - le dijo Quinn sonriendo mientras le daba un golpe cómplice con el hombro- Nunca se te ha dado bien ocultar tus sentimientos.

- Me conoces demasiado bien Fabray- sonrió Rachel - Solo es que... no sé... realmente empiezo a estar un poco cansada de que las cosas no me salgan bien - reconoció con tristeza

- ¿A qué te refieres? Estas en Nueva York, estudias en una gran escuela, estás haciendo lo que te gusta... - dijo mirándola fijamente sin entender muy bien lo que Rachel le estaba diciendo.

- Si, lo sé. Pero... últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez esto no era mi destino - reconoció con tristeza mientras sentía que sus ojos cada vez estaban más vidriosos- Quizás mi destino era venir aquí y darme cuenta de que no era tan buena como yo creía.

- ¿Hablas en serio? El destino no existe Rachel, nosotros hacemos el camino.

- Estoy cansada de luchar Quinn. - dijo con voz entrecortada la morena - Estoy cansada de presentarme a audiciones, de llevarme todo el día entre clases de canto, interpretación y baile, estoy cansada de la frase "ya te llamaremos"... Estoy cansada de todo esto.

- ¿Y? Este es tu sueño. - respondió con contundencia Quinn- Tu sueño Rachel, llevas desde los tres años queriendo hacer esto ¿y ahora me dices que porque te han dicho que no un par de veces ya no te merece la pena?

- ¿Sabes lo que es pasarte los días nerviosa pegada al teléfono esperando una llamada que nunca llegará? - dijo Rachel levantándose de repente del banco- ¿Sabes lo frustrada que me hace sentir?

- Así es el mundo real, esto no es la escuela. - le dijo Quinn sin variar su tono tranquilo pero cada vez más frustrada con Rachel - Las cosas no son fáciles por eso se valoran tanto cuando se consiguen.

- ¡El mundo real es una mierda! - protestó Rachel. Estaba enfadada con aquella situación y ahora por fin todas sus frustraciones estaban saliendo a la superficie.

- Nunca imaginé que fueses tan cobarde. - dijo con decepción Quinn mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Cobarde? ¿Tú me estás llamando cobarde a mi? - preguntó alterada y ofendida. Quinn no era nadie para juzgarla, no tenía derecho a llamarla cobarde.

- Si, cobarde. - afirmó con dureza Quinn mientras se levantaba del banco pero sin elevar la voz- Cobarde porque te estás rindiendo, cobarde porque quieres volver al lado de tus papás porque por una vez no eres la estrella.

- ¡Yo al menos lo he intentado! Tú ni siquiera has hecho eso. - le recriminó Rachel. Estaba perdiendo realmente los papeles pero Quinn le estaba diciendo lo que ella misma se había repetido una y otra vez y eso le dolía, le dolía muchísimo- Dices que quieres hacer películas, que ese es tu sueño, y sin embargo sigues trabajando en ese periodicucho porque es la opción más cómoda. - las palabras salían a borbotones y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo- Yo llevo dos años luchando por lo que quiero, tú ni siquiera tienes el valor de intentarlo. ¿Quién es la cobarde de las dos Quinn? - concluyó Rachel mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirándola fijamente.

En ese mismo momento Rachel tuvo miedo de que Quinn la golpeara o la tirase al rio, había sido realmente dura con la chica y Quinn solo pretendía ayudarla. Sin embargo la chica no dijo nada, solo la miró durante unos segundos con una mirada llena de dolor y rabia contenida a partes iguales; y así, sin decir absolutamente nada, simplemente se fue.

Rachel la vio marchar sin poder moverse, a pesar de que lo único que quería era correr tras ella y pedirle disculpas. Pero sin embargo se quedó allí, petrificada. Cuando la imagen de Quinn se desvaneció por completo Rachel se sentó en el banco, estaba exhausta por toda esa rabia que la había invadido por completo y realmente no era consciente de lo que había pasado.

Lo había estropeado todo. Había conseguido acercarse más que nunca a Quinn y la había perdido, todo en el mismo día. Y, sin saber porqué, Rachel sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. _Nunca dejarás de ser una bocazas Rachel_ se dijo a si misma.


	6. Aunque tú no lo sepas

**Pues aquí os dejo el sexto capítulo, un día antes de lo prometido ;) Espero que os guste. ****En el siguiente por fin vamos a ver que le tiene preparado Quinn a Rachel para cobrarse su apuesta. **

**Me alegro de que os esté gustando esta historia y os aseguro que esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar, lo interesante está por llegar :) Much Love**

* * *

><p>Vanessa descansaba tranquilamente en el sofá mientras leía una revista, casi nunca podía disfrutar de algún momento de paz en aquella casa de locos, pero ahora que Katy había ido a pasar el fin de semana con sus padres y que Quinn había quedado por fin con la famosa Rachel ella había disfrutado de un agradable y relajado Sábado repleto de películas, sofá y comida basura. Ella era una chica de acción a la que no le gustaba estar en casa aún así realmente le apetecía un día de relax. Pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un portazo.<p>

Quinn entró en la casa como un tornado, tiró las llaves a la mesa y el bolso en uno de los sillones y fue a la cocina para coger agua del frigorífico, todo ello sin decir ni una sola palabra. Volvió al salón y se sentó abatida en el sillón sin quitar la vista de sus pies mientras tocaba pensativamente uno de sus mechones rosas. Estaba enfadada, no hacía falta ser una lumbrera para percatarse de ello.

- Hola a ti también - dijo Vanessa sonriente para intentar calmar el ambiente- ¿Qué tal tu cita?

Quinn levanto la vista de sus pies y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón mirando al techo - Primero no era una cita y segundo ha sido un completo y absoluto desastre - respondió finalmente intentado parecer indiferente pero visiblemente molesta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó con curiosidad haciéndole un gesto a Quinn para que se sentase a su lado y hablara con ella.

La chica no se movió. - No quiero hablar de ello.

- Quinn... Deja de comportarte como una niña, siéntate aquí y cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

La chica la miró durante unos segundos, suspiró y se sentó abatida a su lado. - Todo iba genial. - Quinn hablaba con tono cansado, no le gustaba hablar de ella misma y contar las cosas le suponía un verdadero esfuerzo. Vanessa lo sabía pero siempre conseguía sacarle las palabras - Realmente lo estábamos pasando muy bien y ella incluso reconoció que yo había ganado la apuesta y que había cambiado pero, aún no entiendo cómo, de repente se volvió histérica.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¡Nada! - gritó poniéndose de pie y mirándola ofendida - ¿Porqué supones que es culpa mía? ¡Claro! La culpa es de Quinn, como siempre.

Vanessa mantuvo la calma, sabía que si empezaba a gritarle se cerraría en banda y no le contaría nada - No te estoy culpando, solo estoy intentando entender y es bastante difícil sacarte las palabras cuando te encierras en ti misma.

- Lo siento, cuando estoy enfadada no puedo evitar que salga la perra Fabray - murmuró Quinn sentándose de nuevo un poco más relajada. Vanessa le hizo un gesto para que continuara - Ella estaba dudando de su talento y de sus motivaciones para estar aquí... Yo solo intentaba apoyarla pero al parecer ella pensó que la estaba atacando o algo así y se puso a la defensiva. Y ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Qué soy una cobarde! - dijo indignada - Que he elegido la opción fácil en vez de luchar por mis sueños. ¿Te lo puedes creer? No sabes cómo se puso, estaba como poseída ¡te lo juro! Jamás en mi vida nadie me había hablado de esa manera.

- Bueno... tiene parte de razón. - reconoció Vanessa. Quinn la miró enarcando una ceja y miró hacia otro lado molesta - No te pongas así, solo te estoy diciendo que podrías intentarlo, ¿qué tienes que perder? Tal vez ella te dijo eso porque quería hacerte ver que luchar por lo que uno quiere no es tan fácil.

Quinn se puso de pie y la miró fijamente - ¿Quién es tu mejor amiga ella o yo?

- Tú, pero...

- ¡Entonces no la defiendas! Tu deber como mejor amiga es decirme lo mal que se ha portado conmigo y prohibirme que la llame o que salga corriendo a pedirle perdón por simplemente intentar ayudarla. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer, no defenderla.

Quinn seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados dando golpecitos en el suelo, Vanessa realmente estaba sorprendida de verla así. Desde hacía meses la chica era una persona relajada y pacífica, siempre estaba haciendo bromas y rara vez tenía una mala contestación o elevaba la voz. Era ella la que hacía de mediadora en sus continúas discusiones con Katy. Sin embargo ahí estaba, furiosa y enfadada por algo que le había dicho una chica de la que no había vuelto a saber nada desde hacía un año.

- Quinn... - dijo Vanessa levantándose lentamente y acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué? - respondió secamente sin mirarla.

- ¿Qué te pasa con esa chica? Llevas meses hablándome de ella; de lo maravillosa que es, de lo increíblemente bien que canta, de lo mucho que deseabas volver a verla... Nunca te había visto tan nerviosa como esta mañana cuando sabías que por fin os ibais a rencontrar y ahora vuelves así, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no te veía tan alterada. ¿Qué tiene ella que te hace actuar de esa manera Quinn? - preguntó Vanessa buscando su mirada, Quinn suspiró y se sentó abatida en el sofá. La otra chica se sentó a su lado esperando su respuesta.

- No lo sé... yo no sé lo que me pasa con ella - suspiró - Rachel es... Rachel. - Quinn no podía evitar sonreir al hablar de la chica aunque estuviese molesta con ella y Vanessa se percataba de ello - Ella es tan contradictoria a veces... Puede ser la persona más dulce de la faz de la tierra y al minuto siguiente tiene uno de esos ataques de locura transitoria que me dejan sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- Y aún así... te encanta - sonrió la otra chica.

- Ni te imaginas hasta que punto... - reconoció apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Vanessa

- No te preocupes pequeña. - le dijo acariciándole con cariño el pelo -Todo se solucionará, ya lo verás.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo Quinn mirándola con ojos tristes.

- Simplemente lo presiento. - Concluyó convencida Vanessa levantándose del sofá - Y ahora... llámala.

- No creo que sea una buena idea...

- No digas tonterías - dijo Vanessa negando con la cabeza mientras rebuscaba en el bolso de Quinn.

Quinn la miró confusa - ¿Qué haces? - Vanessa le enseñó el teléfono con una sonrisa triunfante y empezó a buscar el número de Rachel en la agenda - Dame el teléfono. Vanessa dame el maldito teléfono. - dijo Quinn corriendo tras Vanessa.

La morena era algo más alta que Quinn y alzaba el brazo hacia arriba para que no pudiese alcanzar el teléfono. Quinn le cogió el brazo e intentó quitárselo pero entonces Vanessa le dio un bocado en la mano y Quinn se apartó por el dolor dando vía libre a la otra chica para que saliese corriendo y se alejase de ella con el teléfono en la mano.

- Vanessa no te atreverás - dijo la chica señalándola con el dedo en señal de amenaza pero a la otra chica no parecía importarle y continuó hurgando en la agenda - ¡Vanessa!

- Shhh - le dijo poniendo los dedos en sus labios para que se callase - ¿Rachel? ¿Rachel Berry? Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. - Quinn la miró sin poder creer que de verdad había tenido el valor de llamarla. Vanessa sonrió y le tendió el móvil - Toma, es Rachel.

La otra chica le echó una mirada asesina - Te voy a matar - Le susurró. Vanessa le sacó la lengua y se fue pegando saltitos y canturreando _"Quinn y Rachel. Quinn y Rachel". _Quinn cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó a la cara, la otra chica soltó una carcajada y se metió en su habitación haciéndole un gesto de un corazón con las manos.

- ¿Si? ¿Hola? Si es una broma no estoy de humor - protestó la voz de Rachel desde el teléfono.

Quinn suspiró - ¿Rachel? Soy Quinn - la otra chica se quedó en silencio de repente. - ¿Rachel? ¿Sigues ahí?

- Si, si - dijo nerviosa - No... no esperaba que me llamaras después de... bueno después de lo que ha pasado antes.

- Si, ya sé que no debí empujarte de esa manera ni tampoco irme sin decir nada... Lo siento. - se disculpó mientras se sentaba en el sofá - Yo realmente no quería hacerte sentir mal o que te sintieras atacada.

- ¡No! Yo soy la que debe pedirte perdón, estaba tan frustrada por no conseguir un papel que lo pagué contigo. - respondió la otra chica avergonzada -Tú solo querías ayudarme y yo... bueno yo te dije cosas horribles. Me siento tan mal por ello Quinn... - dijo realmente arrepentida -Lo estábamos pasando tan bien y yo lo he estropeado todo.

Quinn sonrió, ella era tan linda cuando se disculpaba - Eh... Rachel, no pasa nada. Está olvidado, ha sido una discusión tonta.

- ¿No estás enfadada conmigo? - musitó con un hilo de voz

No podría enfadarme contigo Rachel, aunque quisiera. - dijo con una sonrisa inevitable en su rostro pero con seriedad.

- Entonces... ¿estamos bien?

- Perfectamente, de hecho mañana quiero cobrar mi apuesta. - respondió con una sonrisa aún mayor mientras pasaba despreocupada las hojas de la revista que había dejado Vanessa encima de la mesa - Si no tienes ya planes por supuesto.

- ¡No! - se apresuró a responder la morena -No tengo ningún plan importante.

- Estupendo. ¿Quedamos a las once en la quinta con Broadway?

- Okey pero... ¿serás muy mala conmigo? - preguntó Rachel posiblemente con esa mirada de niña buena que tanto desarmaba a Quinn, pero ella aparentó ser fuerte.

- Intentaré no ser cruel pero... no puedo prometerte nada. - bromeó - Adiós Rach, nos vemos mañana.

- Si, hasta mañana Quinn. - dijo la morena antes de colgar.

Quinn se quedó un rato pensativa mirando al frente. Aunque Rachel no lo sabía aquella era la mejor recompensa por ganar una apuesta; un día entero en el que Rachel iba a ser suya en exclusiva, a su entera disposición. Tenía de nuevo la oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas y, quién sabía, a lo mejor Rachel podría darse cuenta de que también sentía algo por ella. _Eso es una locura,_ se dijo a si misma negando con la cabeza, c_onfórmate con ser su amiga Quinn Fabray, ¿no querrás asustarla? A ella le gustan los chicos y tú definitivamente no eres un chico. _Quinn dio un largo suspiro.

Realmente iba a ser duro ser solo su amiga, pero prefería tenerla de esa forma a no tenerla en absoluto. Aquel año había sido muy difícil, tuvo que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para no llamarla; pero quería verla cuando realmente estuviese preparada, quería que ella pudiese estar orgullosa de en lo que se había convertido, quería ser lo suficiente buena para ella. Aunque aún seguía pensado que jamás podría serlo, ella era demasiado perfecta, demasiado buena y generosa. Nunca hubiese imaginado querer tanto a alguien como quería a Rachel. Ella fue quien le hizo darse cuenta de que le gustaban las mujeres, ella fue quien cambió su mundo por completo, ella fue quien hizo que decidiera cambiar y ser una mejor persona. Rachel había influido de tantas formas en su vida y lo más gracioso de todo es que lo había hecho sin darse cuenta.

Había estado enamorada de ella desde los dieciséis años, desde que Rachel le ofreció su amistad cuando quedó embarazada a pesar de que ella la había humillado y hecho la vida imposible. Realmente ahora pensaba que tal vez estaba enamorada desde mucho antes, pero ese fue el momento en el que fue consciente. Aunque siguiese ocultando sus sentimientos y no hubiese tenido el valor de reconocerse a sí misma que estaba enamorada de una mujer, ese fue el instante en el que descubrió que quería a Rachel Berry.

Intentó odiarla, intentó alejarse de ella, intentó no sentir ese cosquilleo cada vez que la veía entrar al Glee Club o esos celos incontrolados cuando la veía con Finn pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar esa emoción que la embriagaba cada vez que cantaba o cada vez que estaba a solo unos pocos metros de ella. Cada insulto, cada humillación había sido un inútil intento en convencerse a sí misma de que la odiaba. No lo hacía, la quería más cada día que pasaba.

Quinn fue a su habitación y cogió la foto que le había hecho a Rachel el día en que se encontró con ella cuando llegó a Nueva York, la tenía guardada dentro de ese cuaderno que había ido llenando de citas de sus libros favoritos durante años, se quedó mirándola durante unos minutos. ¿Cómo no iba a estar enamorada de esa mujer? Ella era tan hermosa, su sonrisa era tan perfecta, sus ojos eran tan expresivos. Sonrió al recordar el momento de la foto, ella estaba tan excitada por enseñarle Broadway que consiguió contagiarle su emoción. Por entonces aún no se había reconocido a sí misma que estaba enamorada de ella, pero ahora le parecía algo evidente, ¿porqué si no iba a tomarle una foto y haberse quedado observándola durante una hora cuando llegó a su casa tras despedirse de ella?

Dejó la foto en su sitio y se tumbó bocarriba en la cama, iba a ser una noche larga, tenía que preparar todo para que el día siguiente fuese perfecto. Era su oportunidad para convencer del todo a Rachel de que era una persona completamente nueva, no iba a desperdiciar aquella maravillosa oportunidad. Iba a ser amiga de Rachel, aunque eso significase tener que sufrir por no poder tenerla como ella quería. Ser su amiga iba a ser una dulce agonía.


	7. Solo cierra los ojos y salta

**He dividido el cobro de la apuesta en dos partes, 24 horas con Rachel Berry dan para mucho y no quería hacer el capítulo excesivamente largo. Esta es la primera, la segunda la subiré el miércoles. Espero que os guste :)**

Rachel miró nerviosa a Quinn - Recuérdame porque tengo que hacer esto.

Quinn le regaló una sonrisa divertida - Porque yo he ganado y tú has perdido y por tanto tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga.

- Prefería bailar con el vestido de pollo. - se quejó la chica - Esto lo haces para vengarte por lo de ayer, ¿verdad?

- No, lo hago para que vivas esta experiencia, es algo increíble. - le dijo Quinn mientras se colocaba bien el arnés.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos y empezó a hacer pucheros con los labios - Pues yo no quiero hacerlo.

Sabía que Rachel iba a entrar en pánico cuando decidió llevarla a hacer paracaidismo, pero aún así estaba convencida de que al final disfrutaría. No había nada como aquello, como esa sensación de libertad y control, y el hecho de que la morena iba a tener que estar obligatoriamente a escasos milímetros de ella durante unos minutos la convenció por completo de que aquello era una genial idea.

- Lo siento, pero tienes que hacerlo. - se burló Quinn mientras se ponía el casco y los guantes y le tendía los suyos a la otra chica - Venga Rach, una vez que saltes lo vas a disfrutar.

- Lo dudo mucho. - se quejó mientras se ponía el casco.

- Rachel mírame. - dijo Quinn cogiéndola de las manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Rachel suspiró en señal de protesta. - No tienes que tener miedo, yo voy a estar contigo. He hecho esto cientos de veces.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro, ¿crees que te obligaría a hacer algo que pudiese ponerte en peligro? - Rachel dudó por un momento pero luego negó con la cabeza. Quinn le colocó bien el casco y le puso las gafas regalándole una gran sonrisa que consiguió tranquilizarla un poco. - Bien. ¿Recuerdas los consejos que te he dado antes?

- Si. No hacer movimientos bruscos, no abrir los brazos hasta que me lo ordenes y cuando estemos llegando al suelo debo estar en posición vertical. - recitó con seriedad Rachel mientras Quinn se aseguraba de que su arnés estaba colocado perfectamente.

- Estupendo. - respondió con una sonrisa.

El monitor agarró los dos arneses de las chicas y Quinn se colocó detrás de la morena. No había distancia entre ellas y el olor dulce de Rachel hizo que la chica se estremeciera un poco. Siempre había amado aquel olor, le hubiese encantado poder guardarlo en un pequeño frasco para poder disfrutarlo siempre que quisiera, lo compraría a granel si eso fuese posible. Era un olor inconfundible, era el aroma de Rachel, hubiese podido diferenciarlo con los ojos cerrados. No había nada como aquel olor, ese olor maravilloso parecido a la vainilla pero con un sutil toque a canela. Ella no sabía porque pero aquel olor siempre la hizo sentir como en casa.

- Chicas, tenéis que saltar ya. - interrumpió el monitor haciéndola abrir los ojos que había cerrado para poder disfrutar mejor de aquel aroma que tanto había echado de menos.

- ¿A cuantos metros estamos? - preguntó con voz temblorosa Rachel.

- A 1500 metros. - respondió el monitor abriendo la puerta de la pequeña avioneta.

Rachel tragó saliva y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que definitivamente iban a saltar soltando un gemido de pánico. Quinn le cogió la mano para tranquilizarla.

- Eh... ¿Confías en mi? - le susurró al odio ya que el ruido del motor del avión era ensordecedor. Rachel asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Quinn sonrió - ¡Pues salta! - dijo mientras la cogió por la cintura y saltó de la avioneta.

Un nudo se formó en la boca del estómago de Rachel y cerró los ojos fuertemente, no quería ver aquello, simplemente quería que pasase rápido. Esto era una locura, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría saltar al vacío desde una avioneta a 1500 metros de altura por simple diversión? Aquello no era divertido, era horrible. Quinn sin embargo no parecía estar nerviosa, estaba tan tranquila como siempre, su respiración pausada en su cuello así lo decía. No entendía porque estaba haciendo esto, nunca debió hacer una maldita apuesta con ella, Quinn Fabray siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. Ella y su boca grande, tenía que aprender a no hablar sin pensar antes, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Aún así la chica le había prometido que no iba a pasarle nada malo y saber que ella estaba ahí, protegiéndola, le hacía sentir segura.

Después de 10 segundos decidió abrir los ojos para saber si faltaba mucho para llegar al suelo; cuando los abrió y vio el cielo completamente abierto para ella, las esponjosas nubes a escasos metros y el aire limpio golpeándole la cara se sintió de repente verdaderamente libre, se sintió en la cima del mundo. Lo estaba, estaba mucho más alto de lo que cualquiera se encontraba en ese momento, exceptuando a Quinn y a los pasajeros de los vuelos de Nueva York pero ellos no podía disfrutar de esa sensación, ellos iban seguros en sus asientos sin saber que fuera tenían la oportunidad de sentirse completos y eufóricos, aunque solo fuese por unos pocos minutos.

- ¡Quinn! ¡Esto es increíble! - gritó Rachel sin saber si Quinn podía oírla.

- ¡Te lo dije! Ya puedes abrir los brazos si quieres - le dijo la chica y ella sin pensarlo dos veces los abrió empapándose de esa sensación de plenitud y felicidad- ¡Uuuuuuuhhhhhh! ¡Esto es genial!

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - gritó Quinn con fuerza, ahora entendía porque Quinn siempre parecía tan relajada, si hacía esto a menudo tanta liberación de adrenalina desestresaba a cualquiera.

Siguieron planeando libremente hasta que Quinn abrió el paracaídas, no se enganchó como Rachel pensaba que pasaría y no terminaron estampadas en el suelo; se abrió perfectamente y las dos flotaban en el aire mientras Rachel no podía contener sus gritos llenos de euforia y emoción. Jamás se había sentido tan viva en toda su vida, nunca había tenido tanta adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Quería guardar ese momento para siempre en su mente , quería recordar esa sensación de plenitud y libertad siempre que quisiera. Ya no tenía miedo, no le tenía miedo a nada. Había saltado al vacío desde 1500 metros, ¿que podía haber peor que eso?

Poco a poco Rachel podía ver como cada vez estaban más cerca del suelo, pudo ver a lo lejos los pequeños edificios de Nueva York, juraría que pudo ver Broadway desde ahí. Se sentía eufórica, se sentía radiante, se sentía mucho más feliz de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Quinn la cogió de la cintura para indicarle que debía ponerse en posición vertical, ya estaban llegando a tierra. Ella no quería que aquello terminase, no quería volver a la realidad, quería volar para siempre.

Aterrizaron suavemente en el suelo y el choque de la hierba con sus pies le hizo sentir poderosa, había vivido la experiencia más grande de su vida y ahora estaba de nuevo ahí, dispuesta a comerse el mundo. Quinn soltó el arnés y la miró expectante para saber si lo había disfrutado, ella le respondió con un gran abrazo.

- ¡Dios! - gritó entusiasmada - ¡Esto ha sido increíble! Jamás en mi vida había sentido nada parecido.

- Te lo dije. - dijo con una sonrisa Quinn mientras recogía el paracaídas.

- ¡He volado, he volado! - dijo saltando emocionada

- Bueno no exactamente...

- No me estropees el momento. - dijo seriamente antes de volver a saltar - ¡He volado! ¡Dios! Cuando estaba ahí arriba la adrenalina no me dejaba casi respirar, podía sentir mi corazón bombeando sin parar. ¡Jamás me he sentido tan libre! La próxima vez lo haré yo sola, no hará faltas que vayas unida a mí.

- Bueno... eso ya lo hablaremos. - dijo con media sonrisa la otra chica. Se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a esa mirada penetrante que parecía ser capaz de ver en lo más profundo de ella - Entonces, ¿te ha gustado?

- ¡Me ha encantado!

- Me alegro.

- ¿Desde cuándo haces paracaidismo? - le preguntó curiosa

- Desde hace seis meses, estuve saliendo con una chica que era profesora de paracaidismo y me convenció para que lo hiciera. Al principio no quería, pero una vez que lo probé me volví adicta por completo. - miró al cielo - Cuando estás ahí sientes que nada importa, solo estás tú y esa sensación de emoción que recorre todo tu cuerpo. Es como si tuvieses más control de ti misma, como si al ponerte en una situación tan extrema pudieses saber quién eres en realidad - divagó la chica. Le encantaba cuando Quinn se ponía reflexiva y hablaba más consigo misma que con ella.

Rachel quería saber como lo había hecho, como había conseguido ser de esa manera y poder disfrutar de los momentos de una forma tan intensa. Ella siempre tuvo una curiosidad especial por Quinn, siempre le causó cierta intriga saber lo que pensaba o el porqué de sus actos. Quinn siempre fue tan misteriosa... Pero ahora sentía más curiosidad que nunca por aquella chica que había cambiado tanto en apenas un año. Era fuerte pero a la vez sensible, cariñosa pero al mismo tiempo mantenía las distancias, agradable pero al mismo tiempo firme. Era todo un misterio y Rachel sentía la necesidad de ir desgranando cada aspecto de su personalidad para llegar dentro de ella. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por estar solo unos minutos dentro de su cabeza.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - le preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Estoy hambrienta, creo que volar me abre el apetito - bromeó provocando una carcajada por parte de la otra chica.

Quinn llevó la llevó a comer a un vietnamita. En un primer momento Rcahel se negó porque no estaba segura de que la cocina vietnamita cumpliera con todo los requisitos de la alimentación vegana, pero Quinn le aseguró que la comida vietnamita era completamente compatible con los vegetarianos. Al fin y al cabo ella era ahora era vegetariana y había ido decenas de veces a ese lugar.

- No entiendo nada de lo que pone en esta carta - se quejó Rachel mirando con el ceño fruncido la carta.- Los nombres de los platos son muy extraños y no pone los ingredientes.

Quinn sonrió - Yo tampoco entendía nada el primer día que me llevaste a un restaurante vegetariano y sin embargo no me quejé.

- Pero tú no eres yo, a mí me encanta quejarme - dijo Rachel con una sonrisa juguetona mientras no apartaba la mirada de la carta.

- Si quieres yo elegiré por ti, como tú hiciste aquella vez .

Rachel dejó la carta y asintió - Si, creo que será lo mejor si no quiero terminar comiéndome a un pobre animal indefenso por error.

- Puedes estar tranquila, la cocina vietnamita es considerada como una de las alimentaciones más sanas del mundo - le aseguró Quinn mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Has tenido una novia vietnamita que te ha explicado los grandes pros de su alimentación?

Quinn se atragantó y levantando la vista miró confusa a Rachel - ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?

Rachel se encogió de hombros - Por lo que he podido ver has tenido muchas novias en este tiempo. Está esa chica, Charlotte; Mandy, la loca bipolar; y esa otra chica de la que no sé el nombre pero que te introdujo en tu amor por el paracaidismo y bueno supongo que habrá muchas más pero aún no me has hablado de ellas. - concluyó tranquilamente mientras la miraba atentamente esperando su reacción.

Quinn soltó una carcajada - ¿Crees que soy una mujeriega?

- ¡Ah! ¿Pero no lo eres?

La otra chica rió aún más fuerte, Rachel la miraba confundida - ¡Claro que no! Solo he estado con tres chicas: Mandy, la paracaidista que por cierto se llama Cloe y otra chica más a la que conocí en la escuela de dirección. Charlotte es solo una amiga. No tengo una larga lista de amantes ni miles de historias de chicas a las que no volví a ver después de noches llenas de pasión y alcohol.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones de con quién has estado Quinn - le respondió seriamente Rachel.

- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

L a morena le regaló una gran sonrisa ante su respuesta. Quinn le sonrió y se preguntó si Rachel podía estar algo celosa, ese pensamiento se fue rápidamente de su mente pero aún así el hecho de que se preocupase de con cuantas chicas había estado la hizo feliz.

- Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Algún chico especial que merezca ser mencionado? - le preguntó aprovechando que ahora era el instante perfecto para sacar el tema, había estado deseando preguntarle si tenía novio pero no encontraba el momento oportuno.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, Quinn gritó de alegría en su interior - No he encontrado a nadie que merezca mi atención. En la escuela la mayor parte de los chicos o están interesados en otros chicos o tienen un ego gigante, incluso más grande que el mío.

- ¿Es eso posible? - bromeo

- Sí, ¿te lo puedes creer? - preguntó asombrada Rachel mientras Quinn reía a carcajadas. Había echado tanto de menos a Rachel, siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír simplemente siendo ella misma. Sin duda merecía la pena ser solo su amiga, con ella ningún momento era aburrido.

- Bueno, ¿te ha gustado la comida? - le preguntó Quinn a Rachel mientras le abría la puerta del restaurante para salir.

Rachel agradeció el gesto de la chica con una sonrisa - Si, la verdad es que tengo que reconocer que las berenjenas con salsa de sésamo estaban realmente buenas. Tal vez me haga fan de la cocina vietnamita.

Quinn asintió - No quiero alardear pero, a pesar de que pones problemas a todas mis propuestas, al final todas te terminan encantando - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Bueno tal vez deje de poner tantos problemas a tus propuestas.

- Lo dudo mucho - rió Quinn.

- Yo también, pero te prometo intentarlo - respondió convencida Rachel - Bueno, ¿dónde vamos ahora? ¿Iremos a dar un paseo en globo, montaremos en moto acuática o haremos puenting desde la estatua de la libertad? Porque creo que ya he tenido suficientes emociones fuertes por hoy.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y comenzó a andar - No, pero no descarto que lo hagamos otro día. Tienes una audición dentro de una hora.

Rachel se quedó unos segundos pensando si se le había olvidado que tenía una audición pero negó con la cabeza -Te equivocas yo no tengo ninguna audición.

- ¡Oh sí por supuesto que la tienes! - afirmó Quinn intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

- Te digo que no Quinn, no me he apuntado a ninguna. - ella nunca se olvidaba de esas cosas, las tenía todas apuntadas en su calendario de Wicked que estaba colgado en la pared de su cocina.

- Pero yo sí. - respondió con una sonrisa pícara mientras seguía andando sin hacer caso a la mirada de confusión y a la boca abierta por la perplejidad en el rostro de Rachel.

No, ella no podía haber hecho eso, ella no podía haberla apuntado en ninguna audición sin su consentimiento. Quería matarla, quería matar a Quinn Fabray ahí mismo.


	8. Desafiando la gravedad

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí os dejo la segunda parte de la apuesta. **

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad me alegran muchísimo y me animan a seguir con esto. Sois increíbles :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba parada en medio de la calle mirando con el ceño fruncido a Quinn - ¿Qué? No, tú no has hecho eso. Dime que es una broma Quinn.<p>

Quinn siguió andando - En absoluto, tienes una audición y vas a estar fabulosa.

- ¡Pero no me he preparado nada! - dijo la otra chica corriendo hasta donde estaba Quinn.

- Eso no es un problema. Tienes un talento natural, no te hacen falta ensayos - dijo intentado tranquilizarla

- ¡Claro que sí! - exclamó con indignación Rachel parándose de nuevo. Está vez Quinn se detuvo y la miró - Creo que se mucho más que tú de audiciones Quinn y cuando vas a hacer una debes ensayar perfectamente el tema que vas a cantar y repetir una y otra vez tu texto. No puedes presentarte así como así a una audición, requiere mucha preparación tanto física, como vocal y mental.

Quinn la miró fijamente, la otra chica estaba de brazos cruzados mirando enfadada al suelo - Ese es tu problema Rachel, te exiges demasiado. Te presionas a ti misma y no dejas que tu talento fluya por sí solo. - Quinn agarro el mentón de Rachel para buscar su mirada - Tienes muchísimo talento, no te hace falta practicar la misma canción durante horas o repetirte a ti misma cien veces el mismo texto. - Le sonrió y comenzó a andar de nuevo- Además digas lo que digas vas a ir a la audición, eres mía durante 24 horas, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Te odio. - dijo Rachel con los brazos aún cruzados en su pecho mientras andaba.

Quinn sonrío con suficiencia - No, no lo haces. Soy demasiado encantadora.

Rachel la miró desafiante y la otra chica le sacó la lengua, la morena se resignó y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa - ¿Y qué canción canto?

- He estado investigando. El director de la obra es un fan incondicional del musical Wicked por lo que creo que tu versión de Defying Gravity sería perfecta.

- Hace años que no canto esa canción. - protestó la chica

Quinn empezó a hurgar en su mochila buscando algo - Mejor, así podrás dejarte llevar. ¿Recuerdas la letra?

- Si, pero...

- Entonces perfecto. - concluyó Quinn y le dio unos papeles - Aquí tienes, tu texto.

- ¿Orgullo y prejuicio? - preguntó confusa Rachel

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa - La obra es una versión musical del libro, vas a ser una increíble Elizabeth. - Rachel entró en pánico y miró el texto como si de un jeroglífico se tratase. Quinn le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora - Rachel... no te preocupes, les vas a encantar.

- ¿Vas a estar conmigo? Podrías ser tú quien me acompañase al piano. No creo que tengan ningún problema, muchos llevan su propio pianista para sentirse cómodos en sus audiciones. Por favor, me sentiría mucho más segura - le rogó con dulzura Rachel con esa mirada de cachorrito abandonado capaz de derretir a cualquiera.

Quinn odiaba tocar el piano en público, nunca lo había hecho antes, pero no podía negarse a nada si la miraba así. Si le pedía que bailara una polca con una de esas faldas tirolesas y dos trenzas mientras ella cantaba su canción mirándola de esa manera habría aceptado igualmente. - Por supuesto. Yo te acompañaré al piano. - Rachel sonrió y esa fue la mayor recompensa que podía recibir, una sonrisa de Rachel Berry era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Las chicas llegaron pronto a la audición, por el camino Rachel había calentado su voz haciendo extraños ejercicios que según ella eran necesarios antes de una prueba. La gente las miraba, no todos los días se ve a una chica haciendo gorjeos y sonidos guturales mientras pasea por las calles de Nueva York. Aún había cuatro chicas delante de ellas por lo que se sentaron en una de las sillas de recepción. Rachel estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y repetía febrilmente su texto, Quinn la miraba con una sonrisa divertida por la actitud de la chica. La encontraba tremendamente adorable cuando estaba nerviosa aunque ,¿cuándo no era adorable Rachel Berry?<p>

- Esto es una locura yo nunca he leído Orgullo y prejuicio. - dijo abatida mientras seguía releyendo su texto

Quinn la miró sorprendida - ¿En serio?

Rachel frunció el ceño - ¿Tú sí?

- Es uno de mis libros favoritos.

- ¿Puedes explicarme en qué consiste el personaje de Elizabeth? - le preguntó moviéndose nerviosa en su asiento - Porque no termino de entenderla. ¿Porqué se niega a casarse con el señor Darcy después de que este le declara su amor? ¿No se supone que ella está también interesada en él?

- Porque él le pide que se case con ella "a pesar de su origen inferior, su degradación, su reprensible familia..." - recita Quinn de memoria, se sabía prácticamente todos los diálogos de ese libro - Eso la hiere en su orgullo, puede que esté interesada en él pero si hay algo más importante para ella eso es su orgullo.

- Empieza a caerme bien esta Elizabeth. - sonrió Rachel - Ya que eres una experta, cuéntame más sobre ella, me gusta interiorizar en mis papeles. Creo que es una parte muy importante para un actor conocer como piensa su personaje.

Quinn le sonrió, Rachel era muy profesional y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella - Elizabeth es inteligente, ingeniosa y lo suficientemente madura como para poder soportar con brillantez la estrechez de mente que la rodea. - Rachel la miraba atenta absorbiendo cada palabra que le decía - Ella está lo suficientemente segura de sí misma como para no tener que demostrarle a los demás que es muy superior a todos ellos.

- Te pareces a ella. - dijo despreocupadamente Rachel mientras volvió la vista de nuevo a su texto sin ver que Quinn se ruborizó un poco ante su comentario.

Un señor con el pelo engominado, gafas grandes de pasta y unos horribles tirantes amarillo limón salió a la recepción - Siguiente.

Rachel miró nerviosa a Quinn, había llegado el momento - Tranquila, tú solo sal ahí y disfruta. - le dijo Quinn apretándole la mano y dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Rachel suspiró y entró en la sala.

- Mi amiga Quinn me acompañará al piano - le dijo al señor de los tirantes ridículos - ¿Hay algún problema? - El hombre se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

Realmente aquello imponía. Quinn nunca había estado en un teatro a parte del lugar donde celebraron las nacionales, pero este teatro era el doble de grande y el doble de impresionante. Dos hombres y una mujer se encontraban en tres sillones mirándolas fijamente. Quinn estaba nerviosa, la prueba no era para ella pero tendría que tocar el piano. Ella no había tocado nunca en público, no podía equivocarse, eso arruinaría la prueba de Rachel. Tragó saliva e intentó serenarse mientras se sentaba en el piano y Rachel se presentaba.

- Soy Rachel Berry y les voy a cantar el tema de Wicked "Defying Gravity" - dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa totalmente tranquila y serena de repente. Rachel le hizo un gesto a Quinn para que empezara a tocar y la chica comenzó las primeras notas de la canción.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap!_

Quinn la observaba mientras tocaba, se sabía las notas de memoria, había practicado aquella canción miles de veces cuando nadie la veía, era como si tocándola pudiese estar un poco más cerca de ella. Había echado tanto de menos su voz... Siempre amó la voz de Rachel, aún cuando se empeñaba en odiarla e incluso ella misma creía que lo hacía no podía evitar reconocerse así misma que su voz era única. Y no solo su voz le impresionaba, también sus gestos, la pasión con la que se entregaba a la música, la sonrisa que se le formaba en el rostro haciendo ver lo mucho que disfrutaba cuando cantaba. Ella sin duda había nacido para esto, había nacido para ser una estrella y era cuestión de tiempo que lo consiguiese.

En los minutos que duró la canción Quinn se dejó envolver por la magia de la voz de la chica, era la primera vez que la escuchaba cantar desde que se reconoció así misma que estaba enamorada de ella. Recordó el día que Rachel y sus compañeros le dedicaron "Keep holding on" cuando la entrenadora Sylvester descubrió que estaba embarazada, recordó cuando ganaron las selecciónales gracias a su magnífica versión de "Don't rain on my parade", recordó la única vez que cantó a dúo con ella y como su corazón latía fuertemente con el simple hecho de tenerla a pocos metros de distancia sentada a su lado. Quinn siempre había amado la voz de Rachel y en aquel momento, en aquel teatro vacio en el que tenía el placer de ser testigo junto con otras tres personas de oírla de nuevo se volvió a enamorar; se volvió a enamorar de su voz, se volvió a enamorar de Rachel.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And never bring me down! _

Sí, ella definitivamente estaba desafiando a la gravedad, ella estaba flotando mientras la escuchaba. Nunca podría cansarse de escucharla, se podría llevar toda la vida oyéndola cantar. La voz de Rachel tenía para ella el mismo efecto que las sirenas para los marineros, su voz la llevaba hipnotizada al camino de la perdición.

Terminó su actuación y miró a Quinn con una sonrisa. Ella dejó su lugar en el piano y se sentó al final de la sala para ver la interpretación de su texto. No parecía nerviosa, no había ni un atisbo de la Rachel histérica e insegura que había estado repitiendo una y otra vez su texto por miedo a no ser lo suficientemente buena. Estuvo fabulosa, tuvo las cantidades justas de fuerza y dulzura, fue decidida sin llegar a ser soberbia; el papel de Elizabeth era suyo, no le cabía la menor duda.

* * *

><p>- ¡Has estado increíble! - Exclamó Quinn emocionada al salir del teatro.<p>

Rachel agachó la cabeza ruborizada - Gracias

- ¡En serio! Ha sido impresionante y te juro que creo que he visto una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa en la cara del director, aunque no estoy muy segura porque el hombre no es que fuese muy expresivo. - bromeó Quinn. - ¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó al ver su cara pálida y desencajada.

- Solo estoy entrando en una ataque de pánico, me pasa siempre que salgo de una prueba. Cuando estoy en el escenario todo es fuerza y energía pero cuando bajo me siento exhausta. - se apoyó en la pared - Dios... creo que me estoy mareando.

Quinn la miró frunciendo el ceño - Creo que estás siendo un poco dramática.

- No estoy siendo dramática, me tiemblan las piernas. - protestó la chica

- Es solo una prueba. - le quitó importancia acercándose a ella - Si te cogen perfecto y si no pues hay muchas otras.

- No es tan fácil. No sé si estoy preparada para otra semana pegada al teléfono sin poder respirar. - dijo la chica con tristeza mientras se miraba los pies.

Quinn buscó su mirada y la miró fijamente - Rachel... no quiero que terminamos discutiendo de nuevo por lo que créeme cuando te digo que algún día vas a ser una estrella, solo tienes que esperar.

- No me gusta esperar.

- Lo sé, sé que eres bastante impaciente pero yo tengo un máster en esperar y, confía en mí, hay veces que merece la pena. - dijo sonriéndole dulcemente - Y ahora muévete, creo que sé lo que necesitas para calmar un poco tus nervios y relajarte.

Rachel la miró confusa - ¿El qué?

Quinn sonrió pícaramente y la cogió del brazo - Ven conmigo

* * *

><p>- Quinn... yo no bebo. - dijo frunciendo el ceño Rachel mientras observaba el local al que habían ido. Era un bar bastante cutre y dudaba mucho de que las condiciones higiénicas de aquel lugar fuesen las adecuadas.<p>

- ¡Venga! El tequila es el mejor remedio contra el estrés. - le respondió Quinn haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas mientras le tendía un pequeño vaso.

Rachel no lo cogió - Son las seis de la tarde.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Ser una borracha también es parte de la nueva Fabray?

- No, pero hacer lo que me apetece cuando me apetece sí, y ahora me apetece que nos tomemos unos tequilas.

- No voy a beber. - dijo cruzándose de brazos

- ¡Oh! Claro que lo harás! - afirmó con seguridad Quinn - ¿No lo recuerdas? 24 horas... Soy tu dueña durante 24 horas y como tal te ordeno que cojas este vaso y bebas.

- Esto no es justo. - protestó cogiendo el vaso

La otra chica se encogió de hombros - La vida no es justa baby. ¿Sabes beber tequila?

- No

- ¿Qué demonios hacéis los de tu escuela cuando salís de fiesta?

- Vemos películas de Angela Lansbury mientras comemos tofu y escuchamos a Patti Lupone.

- Eso suena fascinante - respondió con ironía Quinn. - Te enseñaré. Primero pones la sal en tu mano - le indicó - luego chupas la sal y bebes - dijo antes de beber de un trago su chupito - y ahora chupas el limón - Rachel no muy convencida la imitó y Quinn la miró expectante esperando a ver su reacción. La chica de inmediato puso un gesto de asco en su cara antes de entrar en un golpe de tos. Quinn rompió en carcajadas.

- Esto... esto está asqueroso - dijo con voz ronca - ¿Cómo puede gustarte? Sabe a colonia.

- Pronto te encantará. Ponme otros dos - le dijo al camarero. Rachel negó con la cabeza, jamás le podría gustar algo como eso.

**2 horas más tarde**

-Ponme otros dos - gritó Rachel al camarero.

Quinn enarcó una ceja - Creía que estaba asqueroso.

- Me equivoque - respondió Rachel intentando no tambalearse y no caerse de la silla - Ahora también soy fan del tequila.

El camarero les puso otros dos vasos y Quinn se los quitó de la mano a Rachel - Creo que ya has bebido bastante.

- No seas aguafiestas Quinn. Estoy bien - le dijo volviendo a tambalearse en su silla - ¡Estoy mejor que nunca! ¡Oh! Me encanta está canción! - exclamó subiéndose a la barra. Quinn la miró sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, tampoco habían bebido tanto ¿cómo podía estar borracha? - ¡Tony! ¡Dale voz! - gritó al Dj que le hizo un gesto de aprobación con el dedo, se había hecho amigo de él hace una hora cuando le contó que ella era una futura estrella de Broadway y que por lo tanto tenía que poner la canción que ella le pidiese.

- Rachel baja de ahí - le ordenó con seriedad Quinn agarrándola del brazo

- Venga Quinn... He querido hacer esto desde que vi Bar coyote. Por favor... - dijo mirándola de nuevo con esos ojos grandes marrones que le hacían perder la cabeza. Quinn la soltó y Rachel le dio un beso en la frente - Eres una gran gran gran amiga Quinn. - Si eso es lo que era una gran gran gran amiga _y una gran gran gran idiota también por enamorarme de alguien imposible _se dijo así misma bebiéndose su chupito de tequila de un trago.

La primera estrofa de "I love Rock and roll" sonó y Rachel comenzó a cantar. Todos los clientes del bar empezaron a animar emocionados y se reunieron en torno a la barra para ver el espectáculo de Rachel. Quinn no sabía dónde meterse, no solo por la vergüenza si no porque los contoneos sensuales de Rachel encima de la barra le estaban dejando sin aliento. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan jodidamente sexy y seguir siendo linda al mismo tiempo? La gente se contagió del ritmo de Rachel e incluso dos chicas subieron a la barra para hacerle compañía cuando llegó el estribillo.

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_'Cause it's all the same_

Todo el local coreaba el estribillo y Quinn se dejó llevar, realmente ella estaba disfrutando y si Rachel estaba feliz Quinn también lo estaba. El bar entero aplaudió cuando terminó de cantar y la morena saludó agradecida cual estrella de Hollywood, con una gran sonrisa le hizo un gesto a Quinn para que le ayudara a bajar de la barra.

- ¡Ha sido impresionante! - gritó emocionada Rachel abrazándose a Quinn - ¡Hoy está siendo el día más feliz de mi vida! y todo gracias a ti - le dijo dándole un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz para luego volverla a abrazar. Estaban demasiado cerca, podía sentir la respiración de Rachel en su cuello, su olor de nuevo estaba comenzando a marearla ¿o era el alcohol? No importaba, Quinn no quería que aquel momento acabase nunca, quería estar abrazada a Rachel el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p>- Venga Rachel... Ya casi hemos llegado. - dijo Quinn con dificultad sosteniendo a Rachel mientras terminaban de subir los últimos escalones de los tres pisos del edificio, no podía creer que aún no hubiesen arreglado el ascensor desde la última vez que estuvo allí. - ¿Tienes las llaves?<p>

- Sip - dijo asintiendo torpemente con la cabeza mientras rebuscaba en su bolso - Están aquí... Ui no... esto es el móvil... espera... ¡Aquí! - gritó con gesto triunfal - No, esto es la barra de labios

Quinn entornó los ojos y le quitó el bolso sin soltar a Rachel - Déjalo. Yo las buscaré. - Rachel no podía dejar de reírse y aún seguía tarareando las canciones que había cantado en el bar. - Veo que te lo estás pasando muy bien. - dijo mirándola burlonamente mientras abría la puerta y la cogía con más fuerza para que no se cayese - Venga, entremos. Vamos a la cama.

- No... - dijo Rachel soltándose de Quinn echando a correr por la habitación - Yo no quiero ir a la cama... no, no, no... ¡Yo quiero bailar! - dijo subiéndose encima del sofá comenzando de nuevo a mover las caderas cada vez con más dificultad, tanto que terminó cayéndose del sofá y dándose en el pie con la pequeña mesa del salón - ¡Aush! Que daño

Quinn fue corriendo para socorrer a Rachel y le ayudó a levantarse, la morena se balanceó hacia delante quedando los dos rostros de las chicas a escasos centímetros - ¿Estás bien?

Rachel la miró fijamente como si estuviese tratando de descifrar un enigma muy complicado - Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, ¿lo sabías? Ahora que los veo doble me he dado cuenta.

Quinn tragó saliva y suspiro, estaban demasiado cerca, Rachel estaba borracha y lo que menos quería era aprovecharse de la situación. Si en algún momento se besaban no quería que fuese por culpa (o gracias) al alcohol- ¡Venga! ¡A la cama! - dijo rápidamente tirando de Rachel a su cuarto.

- Nooo - protestó la morena con una voz de niña pequeña que la hacía más adorable de lo que normalmente era.

- Siiiii, necesitas dormir.

Quince minutos después Quinn consiguió llevar a Rachel a su habitación.

- ¿Puedes desvestirte sola? - le preguntó poniéndola sobre la cama.

- ¿Quieres desvestirme tú? - le preguntó juguetona mordiéndose el labio inferior. Quinn palideció y Rachel soltó una carcajada - Debías haber visto tu cara, te has puesto pálida.

- Muy graciosa Berry. - respondió Quinn y fue al armario para buscar el pijama de Rachel. No lo encontró asique cogió una camiseta larga de mangas cortas con una foto del puente de Brooklyn y unas mallas negras. Se lo dio a Rachel y esta se puso de pie con dificultad e intentó quitarse los pantalones no sin antes caerse a la cama dos veces y golpearse de nuevo con el pico de la mesita de noche. - Creo que mañana vas a tener unos cuantos moretones para recordarte esta noche.

- Si tú me ayudaras todo sería más fácil - protestó Rachel consiguiendo por fin quitarse los pantalones. Quinn giró la mirada rápidamente hasta un punto muy lejano, aquel no era el mejor momento para ver a Rachel en ropa interior, no sabía cuánto autocontrol podía tener en una situación como esa - No sabía que siguieses siendo una mojigata Quinn.

- No soy una mojigata, simplemente soy un ser humano - murmuró Quinn con seriedad. Rachel soltó una carcajada e intentó quitarse la camiseta sin ahogarse en el intento, cuando por fin lo consiguió se puso la otra metiendo varias veces la cabeza en el lugar donde iba el brazo. Después de diez minutos por fin consiguió vestirse.

- Ya puedes mirar - Quinn se giró y abrió la cama metiendo a Rachel dentro y tapándola con la colcha. La chica le regaló una inmensa sonrisa - Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me arropaba, me recuerdas a mi papa.

_Genial _se dijo Quinn con ironía a si misma _Primero te dice que eres una gran amiga y ahora que le recuerdas a su padre, vamos mejorando. -_ Bueno, pues ya estás en la cama sana y salva asique me voy a casa.

Rachel la miró con tristeza y empezó a hacer puchero con los labios, realmente era como una niña pequeña cuando estaba borracha - No quiero que te vayas, quédate a dormir.

Quinn negó con la cabeza - No creo que sea una buena idea Rachel

- ¡Porfa, porfa, porfa! - le rogó poniéndole de nuevo esa mirada que Quinn estaba empezando a odiar más por cada momento, no podía tener tal efecto en ella, si seguía así Rachel conseguiría de ella siempre lo que le diese la gana. - Venga... - dijo tirándole de la manga del jersey

Quinn suspiró con resignación, era inútil no podía negarle nada. - Está bien.

- ¡Bien! - gritó emocionada como un niño al que le han dicho que va al parque te atracciones.

La chica se quitó los vaqueros y el jersey quedándose en camiseta, no iba a tener frio de todas formas, se metió en la cama y se puse de espaldas a Rachel pegada al borde lo máximo que podía.

Rachel se movió murmurando palabras inconclusas, ya estaba completamente dormida. En uno de esos movimientos se abrazó a Quinn por detrás haciendo que esta estremeciera en el contacto. Intentó alejarse pero no quería despertarla, estaba preciosa cuando dormía, así que decidió quedarse ahí inmóvil intentando no sufrir un ataque cardiaco mientras el aliento de Rachel la golpeaba en el cuello. Aquella iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

><p><span>Canciones:<span>

* Defying Gravity - Glee (versión solo Rachel)

* I love rock 'n roll - Joan Jett


	9. Mirando al mar

**Capitulo nuevo para pasar el fin de semana. Personalmente este es mi preferido hasta ahora, vamos a conocer un poco más del interior de Quinn y Rachel cada vez está más deslumbrada por la personalidad de nuestra chica de pelo rosa. Como petición de ****Panquem**** también he incluido un poco de la "mala" noche de Quinn Fabray :) **

**Como siempre espero que os guste, ya estamos cerca del gran momento... posiblemente sea en el próximo capítulo :P Seguramente lo suba el domingo, como muy tarde el lunes. **

**Much Love. Espero que paséis un estupendo fin de semana =D**

* * *

><p>Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Quinn llevaba tres horas acostada en la cama sin poder pegar ojo, Rachel sin embargo dormía como un bebé. Quinn había cambiado su postura y ahora descansaba bocarriba mientras que la morena la rodeaba con su brazo y tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus hombros.<p>

Mírala. Está ahí junto a ti... - se dijo así misma mirándola con dulzura mientras pasaba sus dedos por su pelo con cuidado para no despertarla - Has soñado tanto tiempo con este momento Quinn que ahora que lo estás viviendo te parece una ilusión pero no... es real... está ahí. - se repitió sin poder contener una sonrisa.

Pero no terminaba de convencerse, sin duda eso debía ser un sueño. Rachel Berry no podía estar durmiendo apoyada en su hombro, había pensado tantas veces poder estar así con ella. Por primera vez le hubiese gustado poder parar el tiempo y pasar el resto de lo que te quedase de vida mirándola dormir. Daba igual lo que pasase ahí fuera, mientras estuviese junto a ella el resto del mundo no importaba. Estaba ahí a su lado y no era capaz de explicar con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, estaba sin aliento incapaz de apartar la vista de su dulce rostro lleno de paz. ¿Había algo más hermoso que Rachel? De repente la morena murmuró una pocas palabras sin sentido en sueños y sonrió dulcemente inconscientemente. Quinn se quedó observándola y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía; no podía evitarlo para Rachel ser adorable era como respirar, algo natural. ¿Cómo no iba a estar enamorada de ella? Todo cuanto le rodeaba le resultaba completamente dulce y encantador.

La chica cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre la cabeza de la morena dejándose llevar por el sueño. A pesar del peso de la morena y de que su postura no era la más cómoda Quinn jamás había estado mejor, sin duda esa apuesta había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en su vida.

* * *

><p>Rachel despertó pero no quería abrir los ojos, sabía que cuando los abriese la luz le golpearía fuertemente y eso empeoraría su gran dolor de cabeza. No recordaba a penas nada de la noche anterior, lo último que recordaba era estar convenciendo al Dj del bar, al que ella llamaba con familiaridad Tony como si lo conociera de toda la vida, de que pusiera alguna canción de Barbra pero él se negaba. Jamás en su vida había bebido tanto y ese dolor de cabeza era su castigo por su "mala" conducta.<p>

Un ruido le hizo abrir los ojos de repente y se puso rápidamente de pie saltando de la cama. Miró a su habitación, no había nadie. Entró cuidadosamente en el cuarto de baño, tampoco había nada. Sacó la cabeza por la puerta para ver si el ruido había sido en el salón, nada. _Habrá sido solo imaginaciones tuyas, Rachel. Eres una miedica_ se dijo a sí misma riéndose por su respiración sobresaltada y volviendo de nuevo a la cama. Pero de nuevo se escuchó otro ruido, esta vez mucho más fuerte, como de un cacharro golpeando el suelo. Los ruidos venían de la cocina.

Rachel no sabía qué hacer. ¿Quién estaba en su casa? ¿Sería un ladrón? ¿Un ladrón habría entrado y estaría quitándole su taza del Fantasma de la ópera? Era una taza de coleccionista, se la regalaron sus padres por su dieciocho cumpleaños. De ninguna manera, un ladrón no iba a entrar a SU casa, a SU cocina y llevarse SU taza del desayuno y quedando impune. Ella era Rachel Barbra Berry, no iba a dejar ningún crimen sin castigo. Empezó a buscar algo con lo que poder defenderse, ¿y si el ladrón llevaba un arma? Solo con pensarlo se estremeció y entró en pánico pero Rachel negó con la cabeza, no podía acorbardarse. Vio su perchero de colores de diseño que le regaló Trevor cuando fue a Paris y decidió cogerlo como arma de defensa, ella no era una persona que estuviese a favor de la violencia pero aquel era un caso extremo.

Perchero en mano ando sigilosamente por el salón en dirección a la cocina, un nuevo ruido se escuchó y ella en un ataque de valentía salió corriendo gritando para asustar al ladrón.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Fuera de mi casa maldito bastardo! - gritó entrando en la cocina y agitando el perchero como si de una katana se tratase y ella fuese una antigua samurái. Pero no era un ladrón lo que había en su cocina si no Quinn que pegó un grito sobresaltada al ver entrar a la chica corriendo y gritando como una loca.

- ¡Rachel! ¿Qué coño haces? - exclamó asustada Quinn con la respiración aún agitada por el susto.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Eres tú? - preguntó Rachel aún con el perchero casi tocando la cara de la otra chica.

La chica se quedó mirándola con una ceja levantada perpleja y confusa.- Si, Rachel soy yo. ¿Es esta tu manera de dar los buenos días? ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

- Lo siento yo... escuché ruidos y... pensé que eras un ladrón

Quinn la miró aún confusa y de repente soltó una carcajada. - ¿Y pensabas detener al ladrón con un perchero de colores?

- Es lo único que tenía a mano - dijo ruborizada por la vergüenza Rachel mientras dejaba el perchero en el suelo. Quinn no podía parar de reír y Rachel comenzó a reír también al pensar en la situación absurda que acababa de ocurrir.

- Deberías de haber visto tu cara - dijo sin dejar de reírse Quinn mientras se apoyaba en la encimera - Estabas como poseída, me recordaste a los escoceses de Braveheart.

- Deja de burlarte de mí - dijo Rachel golpeándola en el brazo pero con una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

- ¿No recuerdas nada de ayer?

- No mucho realmente.

- Me pediste que me quedara a dormir contigo. - dijo Quinn mientras cogía la cafetera y echaba el café en dos tazas. - Bueno más bien, me rogaste que me quedara contigo - dijo con una sonrisa burlona Quinn

- ¿En serio?

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa - En serio. Toma. - dijo tendiéndole la taza a Rachel, su taza del Fantasma de la ópera que ella creía que el ladrón iba a robarle - Siento haberte asustado, no encontraba las tazas y he tenido que rebuscar en tus muebles, no entiendo porque lo tienes todo tan escondido.

Rachel cogió la taza y se sentó encima de la encimera dándole un largo sorbo a su café - No suelo desayunar aquí, siempre me compro un café por el camino. Bueno realmente nunca como aquí, creo que solo he usado la cocina tres veces desde que me mudé.

- ¿En serio? ¿No te gusta cocinar? - dijo Quinn mientras se sentaba en un pequeño banquito

Rachel negó con la cabeza - La cocina no es mi fuerte por lo que o ceno en casa de Trevor y Lisa, mis compañeros de la escuela, o simplemente me hago un sándwich rápido y me voy a la cama.

Las chicas se quedaron un rato en silencio disfrutando de sus cafés. Rachel estaba muy cómoda en la presencia de Quinn y había sido muy amable haciéndole el desayuno, realmente lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era un buen café cargado para despertarse.

- No sabía que tuvieses tan poca tolerancia al alcohol. - dijo Quinn con una sonrisa dándole el último sorbo a su café y dejando su taza en el fregadero.

- ¿Poca tolerancia?- dijo ofendida Rachel - ¡Nos bebimos cinco chupitos de tequila! Y la última vez que había bebido fue en la despedida del Glee Club.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó sorprendida Quinn

- No me gusta beber.

- Pues eres una borracha muy divertida.

- ¿Hice o dije algo por lo que tenga que disculparme? - preguntó Rachel con temor.

Quinn negó con la cabeza - Solo te pusiste a bailar encima de una barra cantando "I love Rock 'n Roll" y luego te empeñaste en hacer una conga por la discoteca, incluso hiciste que el camarero se uniese. Sin duda eras el alma de la fiesta - se burló Quinn guiñándole un ojo.

- No voy a volver a beber en mi vida. - dijo avergonzada

- Pero, ¿te divertiste?

- Si, por lo menos por lo que recuerdo me divertí mucho. - Se lo había pasado bastante bien, en realidad hacía muchísimo tiempo que no había pasado una noche tan divertida. De repente palideció y se bajó rápidamente de la encimera - ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Treinta de Noviembre.

- ¡No! De la semana.

Quinn la miró confusa - Lunes.

- ¡Oh no! - dijo saliendo de la cocina y corriendo hasta su habitación mientras comenzaba a rebuscar en su armario - Mierda, mierda, mierda.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo la otra chica apoyada en la puerta.

- Ya no llego a mis clases de interpretación. - se lamentó mientras cogía un jersey y unos vaqueros - ¿Porqué no me has despertado?

- Estabas tan dulce dormida - dijo sin pensar Quinn, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho añadió - Quiero decir... que parecía que debías descansar

Rachel se movía nerviosa por la habitación recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas en su macuto - Tengo que vestirme rápido si no quiero perderme también mis clases de canto.

- O... puedes tomarte el día libre. - le sugirió Quinn con tranquilidad

La morena se paró en seco y la miró con recriminación - ¿Me estás diciendo que me salte las clases? ¡Jamás me he saltado una clase! Ni siquiera en secundaria. - exclamó indignada mientras ponía sus zapatillas de ballet con el resto de sus cosas

- Siempre hay una primera vez.

- ¿Y tú no tienes que trabajar?

Quinn se encogió de hombros - Yo puedo trabajar desde casa si quiero, o decir que voy a trabajar desde casa y no trabajar en absoluto.

Rachel negó con la cabeza - No es responsable.

- ¿Y quién dice que lo responsable siempre es lo correcto? - dijo la otra chica con una pícara sonrisa

* * *

><p>- Eres una mala influencia Fabray. - dijo Rachel mientras estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados en el asiento del copiloto de Quinn - Me emborrachas y ahora me haces saltarme mis clases, mañana tendré que ponerme al día.<p>

- ¡Venga Rachel! Solo es un día. - dijo despreocupada Quinn - Además nos vamos a divertir.

- ¿Y me puedes explicar que vamos a hacer en la playa un 30 de noviembre? - preguntó confusa Rachel sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla para mirar el cielo - Hace frio y está nublado.

- La playa es hermosa en esta época del año, mucho más que en verano. - dijo Quinn sin apartar la vista de la carretera - Todo está más tranquilo, el aire es más fresco, más limpio... Me gusta la playa en invierno.

- Eres una chica extraña Quinn. - farfulló Rachel

- Y tú eres una cascarrabias Rachel. - dijo Quinn con tono burlón.

El viaje de las chicas transcurrió animado. Pronto Rachel se olvidó de sus clases y se dejó llevar por la situación. Nunca había hecho cosas como esas en su vida, nunca había hecho nada alocado o espontáneo como aquello y eso le daba cierta sensación de emoción y felicidad. Quinn sin duda le había dado color a su monótona vida, ella siempre tenía un plan divertido que hacer y siempre sabía que decir o que muecas poner para sacarle una sonrisa. Rachel se estaba contagiando de la personalidad aventurera y despreocupada de aquella chica de pelo rosa y sonrisa permanente que, a pesar de llamarse igual, no tenía nada que ver con la Quinn que conoció en la secundaria.

Pasaron el camino entonando canciones que iban sonando en la radio, hablando de los viejos tiempos y sobre sus vidas, bueno más bien era Rachel la que le hablaba sobre su vida a Quinn mientras esta la escuchaba atentamente. Rachel le contó como era su día a día en la escuela, le habló sobre Trevor y Lisa, sobre sus audiciones, sobre sus padres... Prácticamente le hizo un amplio resumen de lo que había sido su último año. Y sin darse a penas cuenta ya habían llegado a su destino.

Quinn aparcó el coche y sacó del maletero la bolsa con la comida que habían comprado antes de salir. Rachel cogió las toallas y se sentaron sobre ellas hundiendo los pies en la fría arena mientras el aire fresco del mar les golpeaba en la cara. No era el mejor día para ir a la playa pero se estaba bien, todo estaba tranquilo y las chicas se dejaron envolver por la paz que les regalaba el paisaje. Solo estaban ellas y el mar.

- Esto es hermoso - dijo Rachel observando fijamente el horizonte. - Quinn asintió perdida en sus pensamientos, Rachel la observó durante unos minutos y luego rompió el silencio de nuevo - A veces me resultas confusa, ¿sabes?

- ¿Porqué? - le preguntó volviendo la cabeza para mirarla

- No lo sé - dijo encogiéndose de hombros Rachel - A veces te siento cerca y otras veces siento que estás aquí pero al mismo tiempo estás a miles de kilómetros. No sueles hablarme de ti, siempre dejas que yo hable porque sabes que a mí eso me encanta y así tú no tendrás que hablar - Quinn rió ante esto pero la morena seguía hablando con seriedad - Es como si me dejases entrar pero solo durante pequeños ratitos para luego volver a poner un muro entre nosotras - Quinn hizo un amago para hablar pero Rachel le hizo un gesto con la mano - No te preocupes. Soy consciente de que solo nos hemos visto tres días desde que terminamos la secundaria y que no somos amigas ni tampoco lo éramos entonces pero me gustaría ser tu amiga Quinn, me gustaría que me dejaras entrar.

Quinn le sonrió y la miró con dulzura - A mí también me gustaría que fuésemos amigas Rachel.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó con sorpresa Rachel, siempre quiso escuchar esas palabras de los labios de la chica.

La otra chica asintió - Por supuesto, pero no quiero que lo sepas todo de mi al primer vistazo. - le reconoció Quinn a Rachel mientras esta la miraba sin entender muy bien lo que quería decirle pero con atención - Soy hermética por naturaleza, tiendo a esconder mis sentimientos y el hecho de que conozcas todos mis misterios sin más, en tres días, me hace sentir invadida. - La morena agachó la cabeza y Quinn le agarró el mentón mirándola a los ojos fijamente - No por ello eres menos importante Rachel, no por ello eres una más... al contrario, quiero que te quedes por mucho tiempo, quiero que quieras quedarte para que vayas profundizando poco a poco... sin prisas - La morena sonrió y Quinn le respondió con una gran sonrisa volviendo de nuevo la vista al mar. - Pero si quieres... puedes hacerme una pregunta y yo intentaré responderte.

- ¿Solo una? - preguntó enarcando una ceja

- Solo una - dijo con burla - De momento.

- Está bien. - dijo la morena con una sonrisa y acomodándose en la toalla interesada - Me dijiste que has estado solo con tres chicas - Quinn asintió - ¿Cuál fue la primera?

Quinn suspiró, no le gustaba hablar de sí misma pero le dijo a Rachel que podía hacer una pregunta y ahora tenía que responderla - La primera chica con la que estuve fue Cloe.

- ¿La paracaidista?

- Si, la paracaidista. Ella trabajaba en una agencia de deportes extremos que estaba en el mismo edificio en el que yo trabajo y coincidimos varias veces en la cafetería. - Quinn miraba hacia el frente con una sonrisa recordando aquella historia, Rachel la miraba con atención con las manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas - Un día ella se me acercó y me invitó a un café. Comenzamos a hablar y desde ese día desayunábamos siempre juntas. Teníamos muchas cosas en común: gustos musicales, nos gustaba hacer prácticamente las mismas cosas, leíamos los mismo libros, teníamos formas de pensar similares... Nos hicimos muy buenas amigas en poco tiempo hasta que un día ella me besó y yo... bueno, yo salí corriendo - dijo Quinn riendo.

- ¿Saliste corriendo? ¿Porqué? - preguntó Rachel con curiosidad.

- Bueno por aquel entonces ya había aceptado que me gustaban las chicas pero aún tenía la esperanza, o quería tener la esperanza, de que fuese solo algo pasajero o una confusión. - de repente Quinn se puso seria por primera vez y miró hacia abajo, aquello era algo muy intimo y seguramente esa era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien - Cuando ella me besó me sentí más viva que nunca, jamás había sentido nada parecido ni con Puck, ni con Sam o con Finn o cualquiera de los chicos con los que había estado... Era como si todo encajase por fin, como si todo cobrase sentido de repente.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión, no lo entendía verdaderamente pero quería que la chica viese que la apoyaba - ¿Y qué pasó entonces?

- Me escondí de Cloe durante una semana, no quería enfrentar los hechos y huir siempre ha sido mi solución para todo. - reconoció con una amarga sonrisa - Pero un día ella me esperó a la salida del trabajo y me volvió a besar y está vez no pude salir corriendo, no quería seguir huyendo de lo que realmente era. Desde aquel día comenzamos a salir. Estuvimos juntas cuatro meses pero al final la cosa se torció y decidimos que lo mejor era que solo fuésemos amigas.

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro pero algo nerviosa. Rachel asintió, todo lo referido a Quinn le creaba una gran curiosidad. Quinn suspiró - Por ti.

Rachel la miró confusa - ¿Por mi? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver?

Quinn volvió de nuevo la vista a sus pies y empezó a hacer dibujos al azar en la arena con los dedos - Ella se enamoró de mí y yo... yo no podía corresponderle porque... - trago saliva y se armó de valor - porque estaba enamorada de ti- Rachel la miró perpleja moviendo la boca para decir algo pero sin emitir ningún sonido, Quinn sonrió ante la imagen de la morena. - Si, esa también fue mi cara cuando me di cuenta.

- Pero... solo nos habíamos visto una vez desde que terminamos la escuela como... ¿cómo podías estar enamorada de mi? - consiguió decir Rachel aún confusa por la declaración de la chica.

- Fue entonces cuando lo acepté pero había estado enamorada de ti desde mucho antes... desde la secundaria - dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad pero visiblemente nerviosa por lo que estaba confesando.

- ¿Desde la secundaria? - Quinn asintió con una sonrisa tímida. Rachel no podía salir de su asombro. ¿Cómo iba a estar Quinn Fabray enamorada de ella? La odiaba, se lo dejó muy claro durante toda su estancia en el McKinley haciéndole la vida imposible. - Pero... ¿entonces porque actuabas así conmigo?

- Es como cuando a los niños les gusta una niña en el colegio y le tiran de las coletas o le levantan la falda - dijo riendo Quinn - Echarte granizados e insultarte era mi forma de tirarte de las coletas. - Rachel sonrío ante el comentario y las chicas se quedaron mirándose en silencio durante unos segundos - Te reto a una carreara - dijo Quinn saltando de repente y echando a correr para romper el momento incómodo que se había formado.

- ¡Esta vez no ganaras Quinn Fabray! - gritó Rachel corriendo tras de ella.

Y así siguieron por un largo rato, corriendo por la playa y riendo como si el resto del mundo no existiese. No importaba nada, no importaba que hubiesen estado un año sin verse, no importaba que la mayor parte de su vida hubiesen estado peleando, en aquel momento eran solo dos chicas que la vida había dado una segunda oportunidad y que estaban volviendo a conocerse. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, ahora por fin tenían la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.


	10. Donde convergemos

**Siento no haber podido subir el capítulo ayer pero llegue tarde de viaje y estaba realmente agotada. ****Espero que os guste.**

**Esta historia poco a poco está tomando forma y ahora llega la parte interesante. No os puedo prometer que todo sea amor y mariposas porque me gusta mucho el drama :P Pero intentaré que haya un poco de todo. Por ahora vienen los buenos tiempos así que hay que disfrutarlos.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por vuestros comentarios, sois increíbles. Much love :)**

* * *

><p>- ¡No puedo creer que me tirases al agua! Mañana tendré un resfriado por tu culpa - refunfuño Rachel sentada en el asiento del copiloto secándose el pelo con una toalla<p>

- Yo no te tiré, tu perdiste el equilibrio - rió Quinn

- ¡Porqué tú me empujaste!

Quinn rió aún más fuerte - Ha sido tan divertido - Rachel la miró con el ceño fruncido - ¡Venga! No me mires así, dirás que no te lo has pasado bien.

Rachel no pudo ocultar su sonrisa - Bueno si, lo he pasado muy bien pero si mañana tengo que faltar otra vez a clases porque estoy con gripe nunca te lo perdonaré - le dijo señalándola con el dedo de forma amenazante. Quinn soltó otra carcajada - ¿Tú nunca te tomas nada en serio?

La otra chica negó con la cabeza divertida - La vida es demasiado difícil de por si, por eso me gusta tomármela con humor. Como dice la canción de Charles Chaplin "_Light_ _up your face with gladness hide every trace of sadness_ - comenzó a cantar Quinn - _Although a tear maybe ever so near that's the time you must keep on trying. Smile. What's the use of crying_? _You'll find that life is still worthwhile If you'll just smile_"

Rachel rió y negó con la cabeza - Realmente eres una chica extraña Fabray.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? - preguntó Quinn enarcando una ceja

- Bueno. Realmente nunca había conocido a nadie como tú - dijo con sinceridad.

Quinn sonrió de nuevo, y Rachel se quedó mirándola mientras esta tarareaba para sí misma y conducía tranquilamente. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la declaración de la chica. Le había confesado que estaba enamorada de ella, desde el instituto. Quinn Fabray enamorada de Rachel Berry, ¿dónde estaba el truco? No podía creérselo, ¿cómo iba estar enamorada de ella la guapa capitana de las animadoras, miembro del cuadro de honor y chica más popular de la escuela? Si en la secundaria alguien se lo hubiese contado solo habría pensado que estaba siendo víctima de una broma pesada. Sin embargo ella lo había reconocido, era cierto y Rachel no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Se sentía alagada, no todos los días alguien te confiesa que lleva enamorada de ti desde que tenía dieciséis años y mucho menos alguien como Quinn, ella era hermosa y no solo eso, también era inteligente, divertida, profunda y honesta. Su nueva versión de sí misma tenía a Rachel confusa y al mismo tiempo sumamente interesada, quería desgranar cada aspecto de su personalidad y conocerla por completo. Pero de ahí a tener sentimientos más profundos por ella... eso era distinto.

Se sentía atraída por Quinn, no podía negarlo, ella era sexy sin ni siquiera proponérselo, tendría que estar ciega para no sentir atracción por una chica como ella, pero a penas la conocía. Mientras que Quinn lo sabía todo de ella Rachel prácticamente no sabía nada de la nueva versión de Quinn, eran como dos personas completamente distintas. Sí, tal vez esta Quinn tenía rasgos de la anterior y la anterior también quizás tenía ciertos ápices de la de ahora, pero el fondo era completamente distinto y Rachel se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Cuántas versiones podían existir de Quinn? Estaba la Quinn perra, la Quinn que la humillaba y la ridiculizaba en el instituto, la Quinn sarcástica, la Quinn reflexiva, la Quinn amable, la Quinn atenta, la Quinn aventurera, la Quinn divertida, la Quinn de pelo rosa y sonrisa permanente... Demasiadas personas a las que hacerle frente.

Además le había dicho que estaba enamorada de ella hace unos meses pero, ¿y si ya no lo estaba? Tal vez fue solo algo platónico y ahora que se habían vuelto a ver y que estaban empezando a ser amigas el amor había dejado paso al cariño. Pensar en eso no le gustó, no sabía porque pero le molesto la idea de que sus sentimientos por ella ya no estuviesen ahí, lo acababa de descubrir, quería al menos poder disfrutar un poco. Pero después de la declaración Quinn había actuado con ella normalmente y no había vuelto a sacar el tema en todo el día... Tenía que salir de dudas de alguna manera.

- Quinn... - dijo Rachel con voz suave.

- Rachel...

- Mmm... Antes... antes me dijiste que lo tuyo con Cloe terminó porque... porque estabas enamorada de mi - farfulló con nerviosismo Rachel jugando con la toalla en sus dedos, Quinn asintió sin apartar la vista de la carretera - Me preguntaba si... bueno si aún seguías sintiendo lo mismo por mí.

- Sin duda - dijo con seguridad como si nada mientras seguía conduciendo tranquilamente. Rachel se quedó mirándola sorprendida, la otra chica se percató de la mirada de la morena - ¿Porqué te sorprende tanto que sienta cosas por ti Rachel? Eres hermosa, talentosa, enérgica, dulce, amable... por no hablar de tu voz que es simplemente impresionante. Eres la mujer perfecta, cualquiera que comparta más de cinco minutos contigo estaría loco si no se enamorase de ti. - Rachel seguía mirándola sin mediar palabra, Quinn la miró - Di algo.

- No... no sé qué decir yo... - farfulló Rachel sin salir de su trance. Seguía enamorada de ella, no había sido algo platónico, era real.

Quinn de repente se puso seria y volvió la vista a la carretera - No pretendo que me correspondas Rachel, soy consciente de que todo esto debe ser muy confuso para ti. Aún así tenía que ser honesta contigo.

Rachel asintió y recuperó un poco la compostura - Lo comprendo

- Espero que aún sigas queriendo que seamos amigas... - dijo con cierta vulnerabilidad

- Claro, por supuesto que quiero que seamos amigas Quinn - respondió con una dulce sonrisa Rachel, verla por primera vez tan vulnerable le transmitió ternura

Quinn sonrió de nuevo - ¿Estamos bien entonces?

- Perfectamente - afirmo Rachel

- Que coño... - exclamó Quinn de repente al escuchar un extraño sonido. La otra chica la miró sin entender lo que pasaba y entonces el coche empezó a dar pequeños tirones y se paró en seco. Quinn salió apresurada para ver lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Rachel con preocupación sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

- No tengo ni idea - respondió Quinn antes de abrir la parte delantera del coche y entonces una ola de humo salió del motor haciendo toser a la chica. Rachel salió corriendo.

- ¡Quinn! ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Porqué el coche echa humo? - le preguntó entrando en pánico.

- Debe ser el motor - respondió aún tosiendo por el humo que había tragado - ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Vanessa me va a matar! - gritó con frustración Quinn poniéndose las manos en la cabeza

- No ha sido culpa tuya, seguro que lo comprende - dijo Rachel intentado tranquilizar a la chica a pesar de que ella estaba bastante impresionada por la cantidad de humo que estaba echando el coche.

Quinn negó con la cabeza - Ella ni siquiera sabe que tengo su coche, le cogí las llaves sin decírselo.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó sorprendida

- Me va a matar, me va a cortar a trocitos y esparcirá mis restos a las palomas del Central Park - decía para sí misma mientras se movía de un lado a otro sin quitar sus manos de la cabeza

Rachel rio - Y después yo soy la reina del drama- Quinn la miró fulminantemente y Rachel tragó saliva, esa era la Quinn de la secundaria y aún con veinte años le daba miedo - Tranquilízate. Llamaremos a la grúa y ellos se encargaran.

* * *

><p>- Listo - dijo Rachel sentándose en una piedra al lado de Quinn - Tardaran cuarenta minutos - La otra chica no había dicho ni una palabra desde que decidieron llamar a la grúa, Rachel fue la que se encargó de llamar e intentó decirles más o menos donde estaban para que pudiesen ir a buscarlas - Quinn... - le dijo tocándole cariñosamente el hombro para consolarla - Venga no te pongas así, ha sido un fallo del motor... Tú no tienes la culpa.<p>

- Dile tú eso a Vanessa a ver que te dice - respondió con frialdad sin mirarla, se dio cuenta de que su tono había sido duro pero estaba muy enfadada. Vanessa iba a matarla cuando se enterase de lo que había pasado, si había algo a lo que ella amase más que a si misma eso era su Volkswagen escarabajo.

Rachel no se molestó sin embargo por el tono áspero de Quinn y comenzó a cantar con una sonrisa - _"Smile thought your heart is aching. Smile even though it's breaking_ - la otra chica la miraba enarcando una ceja - _When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by - _la morena la golpeó con su hombro para que se uniese y esta no pudo evitar sonreir y acompañarla en la canción_ - If you smile through your pain and sorrow smile and maybe tomorrow. __You'll see the sun come shining thru for you."_

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos, Quinn fue la primera en romper el silencio esta vez - Gracias - le dijo casi en un susurro con una gran sonrisa, cantar de nuevo con Rachel le había traído muchos recuerdos.

- No hay de qué. - sonrió Rachel poniéndose de pie mientras se sacudía el polvo de su pantalón - Y... ¿bueno que vamos a hacer para pasar el rato?

- Se me ocurren un par de cosas que hacer para "pasar el rato" - dijo sensualmente Quinn con una pícara sonrisa

Rachel puso los brazos en jarras fingiendo estar ofendida - Quinn Fabray, ¿estás coqueteando conmigo?

Quinn se levantó y se puso a pocos centímetros de Rachel, esta la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos - Tal vez, ¿te gustaría que así fuese?

- Tal vez - respondió Rachel giñándole un ojo antes de andar hacia el coche con una sonrisa en su rostro. Quinn se quedó perpleja mirando cómo se marchaba. Estaba tan hermosa con el pelo aún húmedo y los vaqueros mojados se ajustaban perfectamente a sus curvas, Quinn no pudo evitar quedarse absorta disfrutando del trasero de la morena. Esa chica tenía que ser suya como fuera, no iba a parar hasta que se enamorase de ella.

Ando intentando aparentar normalidad después del comentario de Rachel y se apoyó en el coche a su lado mientras esta bebía agua de una botella.

- Juguemos al juego de las veinte preguntas - dijo con entusiasmo mientras dejaba la botella de agua en el maletero, lo cerraba y se sentaba encima.

- Nunca he jugado, no sé como es. - dijo dando un salto y sentándose al lado de Rachel. El olor de la morena llegó a ella movido por el aire y Quinn de nuevo sintió esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad que su aroma siempre le aportaba. Jamás en su vida había conocido a nadie que oliese tan bien.

- Es sencillo. Yo hago una pregunta y tú respondes, después tú me haces una pregunta y yo respondo y así hasta veinte.

- ¿Y porqué veinte y no cinco?

- Yo empiezo - dijo Rachel sin hacer caso al comentario de Quinn - Mmm... color favorito.

Quinn enarcó una ceja - ¿En serio? ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor?

- Por los colores se puede saber mucho de la personalidad de una persona - dijo seriamente

- Lo dudo - respondió Quinn con una carcajada.

- ¿Quieres responder de una vez y dejar de ser una sabiondilla?

- No soy una sabiondilla solo creo que esas cosas son tonterías, no puedes saber cómo es una persona por su color favorito, su horóscopo o la forma en la que hace la letra "a". Las personas son mucho más complejas que eso - le dijo Quinn pero al ver la cara de enfado de Rachel se apresuró a contestar - Pero supongo que sería el morado.

- Interesante.

Quinn la miró con curiosidad - ¿Qué significa?

- Pensaba que esas cosas solo eran tonterías - dijo Rachel imitando el tono de Quinn

- ¿Y ahora quien es la sabiondilla? - protestó - ¡Venga! ¿Qué significa? - dijo golpeándola con una sonrisa en el hombro - Sé que estás deseando decírmelo.

- Pues significa que eres una persona sensible y observadora pero al mismo tiempo temperamental. También dice que eres una persona muy artística y que disfrutas demostrando tu creatividad y tu sofisticación a los demás. Estoy muy de acuerdo con esto último. - rió Rachel

Quinn la miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Me estás diciendo que me las doy de inteligente?

Rachel se encogió de hombros y sonrío - Venga, es tu turno.

- Mmm... ¿Con cuántos chicos has estado después de que salieses de Lima? - Si, eso era algo que a Quinn le interesaba saber. Rachel ya sabía con cuantas chicas había estado pero la morena no había hablado absolutamente nada de su vida amorosa y era eso precisamente por lo que ella sentía más curiosidad.

- Con dos.

- ¿Y dónde los conociste? - preguntó con interés.

- Solo una pregunta por turno Quinn, son las reglas - dijo con una sonrisa picara Rachel, Quinn gruñó por la evasiva de la morena. - Me toca. Canción favorita

- ¿También me vas a decir como soy según mi canción favorita? - dijo soltando una sonora carcajada

Rachel puso sus manos sobre las caderas y la miró ofendida - ¿Tienes que hacer un comentario sobre todo?

- ¿También va contra las reglas? - bromeó Quinn haciendo que Rachel se cruzara de brazos y le apartara la mirada - ¡Venga! No te enfades.

- Estas haciendo esto porque no quieres jugar. Pues vale, tú ganas, no jugamos - dijo enfadada sin mirarla.

- ¿En serio estás enfadada Rachel? ¡Estaba bromeando! - dijo sonriendo Quinn, pero la morena seguía sin mirarla y con el ceño fruncido. Quinn se puso seria y suspiró - A veces te comportas como una niña pequeña.

- ¡Y tú siempre tienes que ridiculizar todo lo que digo!.

- Yo no ridiculizo todo lo que dices - le respondió ofendida.

Rachel se bajó del coche y la miró enfadada - Si, lo haces. Siento no poder ser tan sabia y tan intelectual como tú - dijo con cierta ironía mientras la miraba desafiante.

Quinn la miró enfadada y también se bajó del coche - ¿Quieres que volvamos a discutir? ¿No podemos llevarnos bien?

- Pues parece que no - le respondió con frialdad

- Estupendo - murmuró Quinn haciendo aspavientos con los brazos frustrada antes de alejarse de Rachel y volver a sentarse en una de las piedras del camino.

Y así se llevaron quince minutos sin hablar. Quinn no entendía a Rachel, parecía que todo lo que hacía o decía la molestaba y por mucho que se esforzaba en hacer cosas que la hicieran feliz siempre terminaban enfadadas o la otra chica no dejaba de quejarse. Ya no sabía cómo comportarse con ella y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Una cosa era que estuviese enamorada y otra cosa es que fuese idiota, no iba a ir de nuevo a pedirle perdón cuando esta vez estaba segura de que no había hecho nada malo. Si Rachel quería comportarse como una niña de doce años haya ella, pero Quinn no tenía pensamientos de ser esta vez quien diese su brazo a torcer.

¿Porqué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles? ¿Porqué al final siempre terminaban discutiendo? Tal vez ella y Rachel no estaban hechas la una para la otra, tal vez eran de esas personas que si comparten el mismo aire más de cinco minutos terminaban tirándose los trastos a la cabeza. Eran muy diferentes, completamente opuestas y Quinn no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de lo mucho que la quería, tal vez era mejor que no estuviesen juntas, quizás simplemente eran incompatibles.

- Lo siento - dijo Rachel en un susurró sentándose a su lado, Quinn había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no la había oído llegar. - No sé lo que me ha pasado.

- Es muy difícil que seamos amigas si todo lo que digo te lo tomas a la defensiva Rachel - dijo aún dolida Quinn mirándola fijamente - Yo no quiero hacerte sentir inferior, mi sentido del humor es así.

- Lo sé, lo sé - se apresuró a decir la morena - Es solo que... me es difícil no pensar en ti como...

- Como la Quinn de la secundaria - interrumpió. Rachel asintió - Lo entiendo, pero si quieres que esto funcione tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo Rach. Sé que no es fácil cambiar la opinión que tienes de mi y no pretendo que lo hagas de un día para otro... Solo te pido que intentes hacer un esfuerzo.

- Lo haré, te lo prometo - dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Quinn olvidase por completo que hacía tan solo dos minutos estaba enfadada con ella. Si, definitivamente el amor le había vuelto idiota.

* * *

><p>- La grúa nos habría podido dejar en tu casa y yo me hubiese ido andando desde allí - dijo Rachel buscando las llaves de su portal<p>

Quinn negó con la cabeza - No iba a dejar que te fueses sola, ya se ha hecho de noche.

- Pero ahora eres tú quien se tiene que ir sola.

Quinn sonrió - No te preocupes, doy clases de defensa personal asique se defenderme. - dijo alzando los puños en posición de defensa y dando saltitos alrededor de Rachel

- ¿En serio? - preguntó sorprendida soltando una carcajada

- Si, me ayuda a desestresarme. - le respondió Quinn sin dejar de dar saltitos a su alrededor y haciendo movimiento con los puños.

- Estas completamente loca - rio Rachel mirándola perpleja

- La locura es un don que solo los locos sabemos apreciar. - dijo con falsa seriedad sentándose en el escalón del portal de la morena.

Rachel se quedó mirándola y se sentó a su lado - Me hubiese gustado conocer a esta Quinn en la secundaria.

- Eso es lo que más me molesta de todo - reflexionó - Que nos conociéramos en la secundaría.

- ¿Tanto te molestaba mi presencia? - preguntó Rachel - No es que fuese una de las personas más fáciles de llevar del instituto y mis ataques de egocentrismo y de diva eran mucho más frecuentes que ahora pero... tampoco era tan horrible. - dijo agachando la cabeza.

Quinn negó con la cabeza - No, no. No es por lo que tú eras entonces, es por lo que yo era aquellos días. - contestó Quinn mirando al frente pensativa, había reflexionado mucho tiempo sobre eso - Me molesta que tuvieses que conocer esa versión de mi, esa versión no acabada de una Quinn por construir. Me molesta que tuvieses que sufrir por mis inseguridades, que tuvieses que ser diana de mis propios conflictos interiores. Me hubiese gustado que me conocieras ahora, o tal vez dentro de algunos años cuando haya vivido lo suficiente y tenga una forma definida. - concluyó con cierta amargura, le dolía aún todo lo que le había hecho pasar por el simple hecho de no ser capaz de afrontar sus propios sentimientos.

Rachel la tomó por la barbilla y buscó su mirada - Quinn... Sé que no eras la persona más perfecta del mundo en aquel entonces y tal vez tus continuos ataques a mi persona me causaron algún tipo de daño irreversible que ni cien sicólogos serán capaces de solucionar - bromeó Rachel haciendo reír a la otra chica - pero... me gustaba esa Quinn, me gusta la Quinn que ahora veo y supongo que me gustaran todas las versiones posibles que existan de ti.

Las dos chicas se quedaron de nuevo mirándose fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y sin poder evitarlo Quinn la besó. No fue un beso intenso y apenas duró más de unos segundos pero eso fue suficiente para hacerla sentir como nunca se había sentido en su vida. Sentir los labios húmedos de Rachel con los suyos la hizo sentir como en una montaña rusa. La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada perpleja y sorprendida de la morena.

- Lo siento, yo pensaba... - farfulló avergonzada dando un salto y poniéndose de pie de repente - ¡Dios! me he dejado llevar yo... yo no quería hacerte sentir incómoda o molesta. - realmente se sentía mal, no podía creer que no hubiese podido controlarse. Se había controlado durante todo el día, se controló mientras durmió toda la noche con ella y ahora lo había estropeado todo. Después de eso conseguir ser amiga de Rachel iba a ser prácticamente imposible -Lo siento.

Rachel seguía mirándola confusa sin ser consciente realmente de lo que había pasado. Se levantó y se acercó lentamente a Quinn cogiéndola de las manos para que se tranquilizase - No lo sientas. Me ha gustado y... me gustaría que lo hicieras de nuevo. - dijo tímidamente

Quinn la miró sorprendida, no podía ser verdad, seguramente debía estar soñando - ¿Hablas en serio?

Rachel asintió - Completamente.

- Tus deseos son ordenes mi señora. - dijo con una sonrisa acercándose lentamente a Rachel hasta que sus labios volvieron a conectarse.

Esta vez el beso fue más intenso y más profundo. Quinn se perdió en los labios de Rachel mientras jugaba sobre ellos con su lengua pidiéndole permiso para poder entrar, Rachel abrió la boca y sus lenguas se encontraron haciendo salir un suspiro silencioso por parte de la morena. Quinn sonrió al escucharlo y tomó su cara con las dos manos para profundizar aún más el beso. Esta en un acto inconsciente se echo hacia atrás y terminó con la espalda en la pared mientras el cuerpo de Quinn la presionaba tomándola por la cadera en la búsqueda de contacto.

Pronto el beso se volvió aún más intenso, como si se les fuese la vida en ello, como si solo con el roce de los labios de la otra una inyección de vida llegase directamente a sus cuerpos. No querían parar, no podían hacerlo. Se besaban con necesidad, con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura y disfrutando del momento. No les importaba que estuviesen en medio de la calle, no les importaba que alguien pudiese verlas o que un vecino bajase y las encontrase besándose, el mundo se paró y solo existían ellas dos y ese beso. Quinn había soñado con esto desde que tenía dieciséis años y no podía creer que por fin estaba pasando, por fin estaba besando a Rachel Berry y estaba siendo aún mejor de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Solo se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a ser necesario, si no hubiese hecho falta respirar hubiesen estado besándose sin parar durante horas.

- Eso ha sido... increíble. - dijo Rachel casi sin aliento apoyando su frente en la de Quinn

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo. - sonrió perdiéndose en los ojos marrones de Rachel. No había visto unos ojos tan hermosos en su vida, jamás nadie le había hecho sentir tanto solo con una simple mirada.

- Quinn yo me preguntaba si...

- ¿Si?

- Bueno si te gustaría salir conmigo mañana por la noche. - dijo tímidamente - No sé... podríamos ir a cenar o al cine.

Quinn se apartó un poco de la morena con una sonrisa - Rachel Berry, ¿me estás pidiendo una cita?

- Tal vez. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Te gustaría que así fuera?

- Tal vez. - dijo con una sonrisa pícara Quinn antes de volver a darle un beso, esta vez un beso corto pero lleno de dulzura.

- ¿Quedamos a las ocho? - preguntó apartándose de Quinn con una tímida sonrisa.

Quinn asintió - A las ocho suena estupendo.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose sin saber muy bien que decir mientras Rachel jugaba con las llaves en su mano. - Pues hasta mañana entonces. Buenas noches Quinn.

- Buenas noches Rachel. - le respondió antes de alejarse andando hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla. Rachel le regaló una dulce sonrisa y se metió en su portal.

Cuando Rachel había desaparecido Quinn dio un salto de alegría - ¡Sí! ¡Por fin! - dijo con gesto triunfal chocando con un señor que paseaba tranquilamente con su perro - Lo siento- se disculpó mientras que el hombre negó con la cabeza y susurró _Estos jóvenes de hoy en día... Están todos locos_. Quinn sonrió y siguió andando feliz sin poder dejar de sonreir, bueno más que andar flotaba. Lo había conseguido, había besado a Rachel.

Los coches pasaban deprisa por su lado, la gente caminaba ajenos a lo que acababa de pasar, el aire fresco de la noche le rozaba la cara haciendo enrojecer un poco sus mejillas por el frio mientras que unas pequeñas gotas amenazantes comenzaron a caer sobre el asfalto de aquellas calles de Nueva York; pero a Quinn no le importaba, nada le importaba . Y entonces por primera vez una sensación desconocida la golpeó de repente haciéndola sentir extraña porque ya no recordaba ni a que olía, y esa sensación tenía un nombre: felicidad.

* * *

><p><em><span>Canción:<span> Smile - Charles Chaplin_


	11. La vida es nuestra

- ¡Mil quinientos dólares! - gritó Vanessa enfadada tirando el móvil a la mesa mientras se sentaba - Eso me va a costar tu bromita Quinn. ¿Crees que soy rica? Tengo un contrato de mierda en un periódico de mierda, ¿de dónde piensas tú que voy a sacar ese dinero?

- Yo puedo dejarte algo Vanessa - dijo Katy algo asustada por el enfado de la chica.

- ¡No! Tú no tienes que solucionar esto, es Quinn la culpable. - dijo señalándola - ¿Me puedes explicar por qué coño cogiste mi coche sin preguntarme? ¡Tú eres un peligro para la circulación! Solo te dieron el carnet porque la examinadora quería ligar contigo. ¡No volverás a cogerlo en tu vida! ¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a menos de treinta metros de mi coche! - gritó furiosa mientras Quinn miraba distraída al frente con una sonrisa - ¿Te ríes? ¿Te parece gracioso?

Quinn salió de su ensimismamiento - ¿Qué?

- ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? - le preguntó aún más furiosa

- Si, si. No te preocupes Vanessa, tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y el resto de lo daré en cuanto cobre el mes que viene, no hace falta que te pongas histérica - dijo Quinn con tono tranquilo sin darle mucha importancia al enfado de Vanessa

- ¿La estás viendo? - le preguntó ofendida Vanessa a Katy - ¡Le da igual! Me ha dejado una semana sin coche, se ha cargado el motor y ¡le da igual! ¡Y encima me llama histérica!

- La verdad es que creo que estás siendo un poco dramática. - observó Katy - Tampoco usas mucho el coche, de hecho hacía dos semanas que lo tenías ahí aparcado sin moverlo y ella ya te ha dicho que lo va a pagar - estaba intentando suavizar el ambiente pero eso solo consiguió enfadar más a Vanessa

- ¿La estás defendiendo? ¡Si no uso el coche es porque no quiero que pasen cosas como esta! - exclamó levantandose haciendo un ruido sordo con la silla que hizo estremecer a Katy y reír a Quinn - Es mi pequeño, mi bebe.

- Es un coche Vanessa no es tu hijo - respondió Katy enarcando una ceja haciendo que Quinn riera más fuerte

- ¡Deja de reírte! - le gritó a Quinn - ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

- Ella no tiene la culpa. Los coches se estropean y hay que arreglarlos. - dijo la pelirroja intentando defender a Quinn - Tienes ese coche desde que tenías dieciséis años y ahora tienes veintidós. A lo mejor ya es hora de renovarlo.

- ¡Nunca! Ese coche es como una extremidad más para mi, ¿sabes cuantas cosas he vivido en ese coche?

- ¿Te refieres a cuántos tíos te has tirado en su asiento trasero? - respondió Katy haciendo que Vanessa abriese la boca por la sorpresa.

Quinn soltó una sonora carcajada. - Touché

Vanessa la miró desafiante pero fue salvada por el sonido de su móvil. Quinn se levantó para cogerlo mientras sus dos amigas seguían discutiendo. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio el nombre de Rachel en la pantalla y se alejó un poco dándoles la espalda para poder hablar tranquilamente.

- Buenos días princesa.

Rachel rio al otro lado - Buenos días Quinn. ¿Te interrumpo? ¿Estás ocupada en el trabajo? He aprovechado que tenía un hueco libre para el desayuno pero puedo llamarte más tarde.

Quinn negó con una sonrisa, era tan linda cuando estaba nerviosa - No estoy en el trabajo, estoy en casa.

- ¿Tú nunca trabajas? Empiezo a creer que lo del periódico es mentira y que en realidad eres una agente secreto de la CIA o algo parecido.

- Si, y solo me he acercado a ti en misión secreta porque sospechan que puede que seas una espía rusa que quiere atentar contra la casa blanca - respondió Quinn con fingida seriedad siguiéndole la broma.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¡Ahora vas a destruir mis planes! - dijo falsamente asustada Rachel

- Bueno... puedes convencerme para que no te delate - dijo coquetamente Quinn con una picara sonrisa - Aunque te advierto que no soy fácil de disuadir.

- No podrías resistirte a mis encantos Quinn Fabray - dijo con seguridad Rachel - Soy toda una experta en el arte de la conquista.

- No lo pongo en duda, y ayer me quedó claro que también eres una experta en el arte de los besos.

- ¡Quinn! No me digas esas cosas, me da vergüenza - dijo nerviosamente Rachel haciendo reír a Quinn - Te llamaba para saber si nuestra cita sigue en pie.

- Por supuesto, no me la perdería por nada del mundo.

- ¿Qué prefieres hacer?

- Sorpréndeme

Rachel rió - Está bien. Nos vemos a las ocho.

- Si, nos vemos a las ocho. Que tengas un buen día Rach.

- Que tenga un buen día Señora Smith. - bromeó Rachel antes de colgar

Quinn se quedó mirando al frente sin poder borrar su sonrisa de la cara. Iba a tener una cita con Rachel Berry, una cita oficial y había sido ella quien se lo había pedido. Jamás en su vida había estado tan feliz, todo por fin estaba saliéndole bien. Cuando se giró aún con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sus dos amigas la miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión en sus caras.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué me miráis de ese modo? - preguntó algo incómoda pero sin dejar de sonreir

Vanessa la miró enarcando una ceja - ¿Quieres quitar esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara? ¡Me estás poniendo enferma!

Quinn negó divertida con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar en la silla - Lo siento pero no puedo.

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó con curiosidad Katy, la otra chica se encogió de hombros. - ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Estás enamorada! - exclamó emocionada

Quinn la miró sorprendida y se movió incómoda en su asiento - ¿Qué? No estoy enamorada

- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo estás! Solo hay un motivo para que dejes que Vanessa te grité de esa forma y no te defiendas y eso es el amor, créeme soy una experta - dijo con una gran sonrisa - ¿Quién es la afortunada? Es ella con la que estabas hablando, ¿verdad? - dijo alzándola las cejas juguetona mientras le golpeaba el brazo, Quinn no contestó.

- Yo lo sé... Su nombre empieza por Ra y termina por chel - respondió Vanessa que ya no estaba enfadada y ahora estaba divirtiéndose al ver como Quinn se ponía colorada de repente.

- ¡Cállate! - se quejó Quinn tirándole una revista a la cara.

Katy miró a las dos chicas - ¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Quién es Rachel?

- La chica de la que Quinn lleva enamorada desde la secundaria. - dijo Vanessa riéndose tirándole ella esta vez la revista a Quinn

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué romántico! - exclamó Katy apoyando las manos en su cara mientras miraba atentamente a Quinn

- ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo? ¿Os habéis besado? - preguntó con curiosidad Vanessa, Quinn enrojeció aún más. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención de esa manera - ¡Oh sí os habéis besado! ¿Ya habéis...? Tú ya me entiendes.

- ¡Sois unas cotillas! - exclamó Quinn levantándose de su asiento

- Si, lo somos. - dijeron las dos chicas al unísono

Quinn negó con la cabeza - No os pienso contar nada y NO estoy enamorada. ¿Okey? - dijo mientras se marchaba a su habitación

- Ya seguro... - dijo con ironía Vanessa

- Le encanta hacerse la interesante. - agregó Katy

- ¡Te he oído! - gritó Quinn desde su habitación

* * *

><p>El día pasó lentamente para Quinn. Decidió ir a la redacción durante algunas horas para hacer acto de presencia y corrigió algunos artículos mientras escuchaba música en su Ipod, le encantaba escuchar música mientras trabajaba, al menos así el trabajo no se le hacía tan pesado. Odiaba su trabajo, odiaba ordenar frases inconclusas y corregir faltas de ortografías de artículos escritos por otros que luego se llevarían el mérito. Pero ella no era periodista, no tenía un título universitario y no podía ascender más de lo que ya lo había hecho, al menos ya no tenía que repartir correos y cafés. Le hubiese gustado poder hacer algo más interesante, ser ella quien hiciese las labores de investigación o quizás ser la encargada de hacer las fotografías para el periódico, pero el director le había dejado claro siempre que ella se lo había sugerido que su trabajo era en la redacción y Quinn empezaba a estar cansada de trabajar en algo tan monótono que no le proporcionaba ninguna satisfacción.<p>

A las seis, después de cinco horas interminables, se fue a casa. Se dio una ducha relajante mientras cantaba y bailaba emocionada al ritmo de "You Make My Dream" de Hall & Oates que sonaba a toda voz en la radio de su cuarto de baño _"What I've got's full stock of thoughts and dreams that scatter, you pull them all together and how, I can't explain but you make my dreams come true"_. Si, sin duda Rachel había hecho que todos sus sueños se hicieran realidad dándole aquel beso, jamás se había sentido tan viva. El simple hecho de saber que iba a verla hacía que se olvidase de lo mucho que odiaba a su trabajo.

No sabía dónde Rachel la iba a llevar por lo que no sabía muy bien que ponerse. Una montaña de ropa se acumuló en su cama en su búsqueda del conjunto perfecto. Era su primera cita oficial y tenía que estar radiante. Se decantó por una camisa blanca sobre un top negro, unos vaqueros ajustados y unas botas negras, no muy arreglado pero tampoco demasiado informal. El pelo se lo recogió hacia atrás en un pequeño moño y se dio un poco de color en los pómulos. Tras un último vistazo en el cuarto de baño salió al salón dónde Vanessa y Katy miraban atentas la televisión.

- ¡Wow chica! ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó sorprendida Katy.

- Ella se ha puesto su conjunto de guerra, ella tiene una cita - dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa divertida alzando una ceja.

- Tal vez - respondió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa mientras cogía una cerveza del frigorífico y se apoyaba en la encimera dándole un trago.

- ¿Con tú chica misteriosa? - preguntó Katy curiosa mirándola atentamente.

- No es una chica misteriosa, tiene nombre: Rachel - respondió Vanessa.

Quinn iba a contestar algo pero el sonido del timbre la interrumpió. Cuando abrió no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver al otro lado de la puerta a una radiante Rachel que la saludaba con su mejor sonrisa - Hola Quinn

- ¿Rachel? ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? - preguntó aún algo consternada Quinn sin poder evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo. Ella estaba fantástica. Llevaba un largo abrigo rojo, un vestido negro de punto y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, sobre el cuello una colorida bufanda de rayas mientras su cabello caía suelto sobre sus hombros. ¿Había alguien más hermosa que ella?

Rachel sonrió ante la mirada atenta de Quinn - Soy una persona de muchos recursos, le pregunté a una chica muy amable de tu periódico cuál era tu dirección. Ya sabes que puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando quiero. - la otra chica siguió sin mediar palabra, Rachel la miró preocupada - Espero que no te moleste que haya venido a tu casa sin avisar, si quieres puedo esperar abajo a que termines. - dijo haciendo un ademán de marcharse

Quinn negó rápidamente - No, no. Estaré dentro de un minuto, solo tengo que coger mi bolso y mi abrigo - respondió indicándole que entrara

- ¿Quinn? ¿Quién era? - preguntó Katy desde el salón. Al ver a Rachel aparecer miró a Rachel con una gran sonrisa y se puso rápidamente de pie frente a ella - ¿Tú eres Rachel? ¡Oh tenía muchas ganas de conocerte! - exclamó antes de darle un gran abrazo, la morena miró a Quinn sorprendida y esta no pudo evitar reírse ante la perplejidad de la chica. - Yo soy Katy.

- Ho..hola Katy.

- ¡Vaya! Tenía ganas de conocer a la famosa Rachel - dijo acercándose con una sonrisa Vanessa, Quinn la miró desafiante ante el comentario. - No me mires así Quinn. No te quedaste corta, ella es maravillosa. Soy Vanessa - dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Rachel le sonrió amablemente - Encantada, Quinn también me ha hablado mucho de vosotras.

Vanessa enarcó una ceja - Seguro que nada bueno.

Katy miró a Quinn desafiante y luego volvió la vista a Rachel- Ella nos habrá puesto como las malvadas hermanastras de cenicienta.

- No, no. Ha hablado muy bien, me dijo que sois las mejores compañeras de piso que se puede tener y unas amigas estupendas.

Katy y Vanessa miraron con una sonrisa a Quinn mientras está enrojecía por la vergüenza.

- ¡Oh! ¿En serio has dicho eso Quinne? - preguntó sorprendida con una gran sonrisa Katy antes de darle un gran abrazo, Quinn miró a Rachel con recriminación pero esta se encogió de hombros.

- Nuestra chica de hielo en el fondo es toda una sentimental - se burló Vanessa mirando a Rachel - Por cierto Quinn, realmente te van las morenas, ¿eh?

Rachel la miró confusa y Quinn carraspeó echándole una mirada fulminante a Vanessa y se separó rápidamente de Katy - Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos Rachel. - dijo cogiendo el bolso y el abrigo y agarrándola por el brazo.

- Ha sido un placer conoceros chicas - dijo Rachel mientras la otra la arrastraba apresurada para llegar a la puerta. - Espero veros de nuevo pronto - pudo decir antes de que Quinn la empujara fuera de la puerta

- ¡No llegues tarde Quinne! ¡Si llegas más tarde de las doce te quedarás sin postre! Y usa protección, no quiero tener un sobrino tan joven - se burló Vanessa antes de que Quinn le hiciese un corte de mangas y cerrase la puerta.

- Nuestra niña se nos hace mayor Vanessa - bromeó divertida Katy haciendo pucheros.

- Si, está hecha toda una mujer - contestó Vanessa abrazando por el hombro a Katy - El tiempo corre tan rápido - dijo con falso tono soñador antes de que las dos chicas soltaran una carcajada.

Quinn y Rachel salieron del edificio y la chica se relajó al estar lejos por fin de sus dos amigas, sabía que si no sacaba rápido a Rachel de allí iban a empezar a bombardearla con preguntas y al final iba a terminar asustándose.

- Tus amigas son geniales Quinn, se ve que te quieren mucho - le dijo con una sonrisa

- Siempre están así, disfrutan molestándome - dijo Quinn aún algo incómoda pero suavizó el rostro - Pero realmente este año no hubiese sido lo mismo sin ellas, me han ayudado mucho. - la morena asintió con una sonrisa mientras la miraba de esa manera que hacía sentir a Quinn como si la morena estuviese entrando en su mente, no pudo evitar ruborizarse - Bueno... ¿y a dónde me vas a llevar?

- Esta noche proyectan "El mago de Oz" en un antiguo cine de Brooklyn, he pensado que podíamos ir... Aunque si no te parece bien podemos ir a cualquier otro lugar, no hace falta que veamos un musical si no te apetece - dijo algo nerviosa Rachel.

Quinn la tomó de la mano y le sonrió - Me parece un estupendo plan Rachel - la morena le sonrió y las dos echaron a andar cogidas de la mano. Rachel no puso ningún impedimento y esto la hizo sentir feliz. La sensación de Quinn al andar junto a la morena fue de completa paz, como si el mundo por fin estuviese en equilibrio, jamás un gesto tan simple había significado tantas cosas - Además "El mago de Oz" es una de mis películas favoritas.

Rachel la miró sorprendida - ¿En serio? - Quinn asintió - No sabía que te gustasen los musicales.

- No me gustan, es decir, no es el estilo de película que suelo ver - se explicó - Pero en el curso de dirección nos obligaron a verla y la verdad es que he de reconocer que se ha convertido en una de mis elecciones favoritas para los domingos por la tarde

Rachel rio ante el comentario y siguieron andando hasta el cine. Estaban realmente cómodas y eso tranquilizó bastante a Quinn, tenía miedo de que después del beso todo cambiase entre ellas y que la cita se llenase de incómodos silencios. Sin embargo todo estaba marchando a la perfección, Rachel seguía con sus habituales monólogos y no parecía estar incómoda por pasear agarrada de la mano de Quinn en público. Esa fue una de las cosas que hicieron que se enamorase de ella, jamás le importó lo que los demás pensasen. Nunca le importó ser humillada o ridiculizada por ser ella misma, siempre tuvo muy claro quién era y que quería y fue honesta con sus sentimientos en todo momento. En la secundaria Quinn hubiese dado lo que fuera por tener esa fuerza que Rachel tenía, esa fuerza capaz de hacer que se enfrentase ante cualquier situación sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. ¿Cómo no iba a amar a alguien así?

* * *

><p>La cita estaba marchando perfectamente. Después de la película Rachel llevó a Quinn a uno de sus restaurantes preferidos de Brooklyn y la cena transcurrió entre charlas, risas y diferentes opiniones sobre la película.<p>

- Creo que la actuación de Judy Garland cantando "Somewhere over the rainbow" es una de las mejores interpretaciones del cine musical.

- ¿Mejor que Barbra en Funy Girl con "My man"? - preguntó Quinn alzando una ceja.

- Sabes perfectamente que Barbra es otro mundo, ella no es comparable con nada - respondió Rachel ofendida por la duda de Rachel de su amor por Barbra

- Entiendo - sonrió Quinn - Realmente es una buena película aunque creo que John Waters tiene razón, nunca entendí porque Dorothy quería volver a casa en un ambiente triste color sepia.

Rachel enarcó una ceja - Eres muy crítica con las películas, ¿verdad?

- No mucho más que tú con la música - rió Quinn.

- Eres una sabiondilla. - dijo la morena sin poder evitar reírse.

- Y por mucho que lo niegues eso te encanta - le respondió la otra chica alzando las cejas coquetamente, Rachel agachó la cabeza ruborizada y Quinn soltó una carcajada. - Me encanta cuando te ruborizas.

- ¿Sigues asistiendo a clases de dirección? - preguntó Rachel cambiando de tema.

- No realmente, las dejé cuando me dieron el trabajo en el periódico porque no tenía tiempo. Luego conseguí el trabajo de redactora y tuve más tiempo libre pero... no volví.

- ¿Porqué?

- No lo sé, mis sueños de dirección están un poco apartados ahora. Estaba escribiendo un guión

Rachel la miró sorprendida - ¿En serio?

- Si, pero ahora mismo tengo eso que llaman el bloqueo del escritor. No he escrito ni una sola línea desde hace tres meses. - respondió amargamente Quinn

- Entiendo. Tal vez deberías de buscar inspiración, si la musa no viene a ti ve tu a la musa. - dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

Quinn rió - Creía que era Mahoma.

Rachel se encogió de hombros - Tienes que encontrar un tema que te apasione realmente y profundizar sobre él. No te presiones, deja que tu talento fluya.

- Empiezo a pensar que realmente no tengo talento - comentó agachando la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre el mantel.

Rachel cogió su mano y la miró fijamente - No puedes rendirte Quinn. Sé perfectamente que odias tu trabajo - Quinn la miró con sorpresa y Rachel sonrió - Solo hay que ver como hablas de él para darse cuenta de que no es algo que quieras hacer para siempre. Si tienes un sueño, tienes que luchar por ello. Da igual lo que la gente te diga, da igual lo loco que parezca ante los demás, da lo mismo que incluso tú a veces pienses que es una estupidez. - dijo con pasión Rachel mientras Quinn la miraba atentamente hipnotizada por el entusiasmo de la chica. - Los sueños se hacen realidad, solo te hace falta confianza y... ¡un poco de polvo de hadas!

Quinn soltó una carcajada - ¿Ahora parafraseas a JM Barrie en Peter Pan?

- ¿Crees que eres la única que lee libros señorita Fabray? - dijo fingidamente ofendida Rachel poniendo los brazos en jarras. La otra chica sonrió y cogió su mano dándole un dulce beso - No te rindas Quinn, tú vales mucho para pasarte la vida corrigiendo textos.

- Gracias Rach, de verdad necesitaba escuchar algo así - le dijo Quinn antes de darle otro beso en la mano a Rachel haciendo que esta se ruborizase de nuevo. Si, sin duda amaba cuando se ruborizaba.

La noche siguió su curso y después de cenar dieron un paseo por las frías calles de Nueva York disfrutando de las luces de los primeros adornos de navidad. No hubo peleas, no hubo malentendidos, no hubo discusiones absurdas; solo estaban ellas dos descubriéndose la una a la otra, recuperando el tiempo que habían perdido en aquellos años. Estaban contentas con esta segunda oportunidad que la vida les había dado, el destino había jugado a su favor aquel día en el avión.

Quinn no podía imaginar que habría pasado si no se hubiese encontrado con Rachel en ese vuelo. Ella jamás habría tenido su número y aunque lo hubiese tenido no la habría llamado sin la escusa de la apuesta, es más, tal vez ni siquiera habría cambiado si no hubiese sido por la motivación de demostrarle a Rachel que era capaz de hacerlo. Si no se hubiese encontrado con ella quizás aún sería tan solo aquella rubia fría y amargada encerrada en el armario incapaz de pensar en nadie más que en sí misma. Si, definitivamente Rachel había cambiado su vida, nunca podría agradecérselo lo suficiente.

- Toc, toc. ¿En que piensas? - le preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa mientras le cogía de la mano y se sentaban en un banco, el mismo banco que tan solo tres días atrás había sido testigo de aquella discusión en la que Quinn pensó que su amistad con Rachel había terminado antes de empezar. Sin embargo ahí estaban y aunque solo había pasado tres días a Quinn le parecía que aquello fue hace una eternidad.

- Pensaba en lo que habría pasado si no nos hubiésemos encontrado en el avión. Creo que jamás me hubiese puesto en contacto contigo - reconoció con sinceridad.

- Lo sé, pero creo que hubiésemos terminado encontrándonos de todas formas.

Quinn la miró sorprendida - ¿Eso crees?

- Si - afirmó con convicción - Era el destino.

Quinn rio - Bueno... Yo nunca he creido en el destino pero... si él ha tenido la culpa de que ahora estés aquí conmigo me cae bien - bromeó Quinn, Rachel le sonrió con dulzura y le dio un tímido beso en los labios, la otra chica suspiró y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿En qué piensas cuándo me miras de esa manera? A veces te quedas mirandome así y no sé muy bien lo que está pasando por tu cabeza. - preguntó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

- No lo sé, no pienso en nada en realidad. Solo quiero observar todos los detalles de tu rostro y guárdalos en mi memoria para poder recordarlos perfectamente cuando llegue a casa. - dijo Quinn con sinceridad mientras acariciaba dulcemente el pelo de Rachel - Este tiempo tenía miedo de olvidarme de ti, de olvidarme de tu rostro o de tu sonrisa... Había veces que realmente no podía recordar bien algunos detalles, como esa arruguita que se te forma en la frente cuando frunces el ceño o el brillo de tu mirada cuando hablas de algo que te apasiona, no quiero volver a olvidarme de esos detalles.

- Eres muy dulce Quinn, creo que eres la persona más dulce que he conocido en toda mi vida - le dijo Rachel mientras se acurrucaba aún más en Quinn y esta le apretaba contra ella con su brazo - ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

- Esperándote - respondió Quinn dándole un beso sobre la cabeza, Rachel sonrió sin poder evitar ruborizarse. Las dos chicas se quedaron un rato en silencio mirándose sin decir nada, no había silencio más maravilloso que aquel que está lleno de todo aquello que no se es capaz de decir - Nothing else matters - dijo de la nada Quinn

- ¿Qué? - preguntó confusa Rachel

- Mi canción preferida, al final no te dije cual era. Es "Nothing else matters" de Metallica

- ¿Algún día me la cantaras? - preguntó Rachel dulcemente

Quinn le sonrió -Sí, algún día.

Las dos chicas se quedaron así durante un tiempo, Rachel con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Quinn mientras esta jugaba con las manos y los dedos pequeños de la morena. La tranquilidad de aquella noche, el cielo despejado que dejaba ver las estrellas y el sonido lejano del rio les hizo sentir relajadas y Quinn se dejó envolver por todo aquello, por esa magia que la otra chica le regalaba con el simple hecho de su presencia. El mundo podía terminar en ese mismo instante, si Rachel estaba a su lado nada más importaba.


	12. El amor no es como lo pintan

**Bueno tengo que comentaros unas cuantas cositas. **

**Primero: A partir del lunes que viene empiezo las clases en la universidad por lo que tendré menos tiempo libre y no podré actualizar tan a menudo :( Aún así intentaré hacer de dos a tres actualizaciones por semana. Ya os iré diciendo los días que voy a ir publicando el siguiente capítulo, se lo que fastidia leer un fic y no saber cuando van a actualizar.**

**Segundo: El siguiente capítulo lo voy a subir este fin de semana, ya lo tengo planteado y solo me hace falta algunos detalles. Como muy tarde el domingo lo tendréis aquí.**

**Otra cosita a aquellos que me habéis preguntado si algún otro miembro de Glee va a aparecer os responderé como la gran señora Agron:"¡Oh dios mio! No sé, ¿tal vez?" :P**

**Y eso es todo, no me enrollo más. Espero que os guste el capítulo, las cosas van a cambiar a partir de este aunque creo que es un cambio interesante. Como siempre muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Much Love ;)**

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes transcurrieron entre citas, risas y planes excéntricos de Quinn. Cada día sorprendía a Rachel con un nuevo plan por hacer. Fueron a patinar por el Central Park, pasearon en bici por Nueva York, visitaron el zoo, el acuario, montaron en barco alrededor de Manhattan a pesar de estar a menos cuatro grados y Rachel no podía estar más feliz. No había tiempo para el aburrimiento, siempre había algo que hacer o un nuevo lugar que descubrir. No sabía muy bien en qué punto de la relación se encontraban pero tampoco le importaba, por primera vez en su vida no intentó racionalizar las cosas. Estaba bien con ella, la hacía sentir especial y la vida con Quinn era toda una aventura. Desde que quedó por primera vez con ella se había tirado en paracaídas, se había emborrachado, había bailado encima de una barra, saltado sus clases, hecho un picnic en la playa... Quinn había conseguido que la vida de Rachel diera un giro de 180º en solo seis días, ¿que no podría conseguir estando siempre a su lado?<p>

Además gracias a Quinn la morena pudo olvidar el nerviosismo que la espera de la llamada de la audición le generaba, ella intentaba mantenerla ocupada durante todo el día para que no pensase en nada y Rachel lo sabía y lo encontraba tremendamente dulce por su parte. Realmente lo estaba consiguiendo, esta vez no se pasó los días pegada al teléfono ni envuelta por su mal humor; Quinn tenía razón solo debía esperar y algún día su oportunidad llegaría.

No todo eran buenos momentos sin embargo, también discutían, discutían mucho, todo el tiempo prácticamente pero luego lo arreglaban con apasionados besos y dulces caricias. En un minuto se adoraban y al siguiente se tiraban los trastos a la cabeza pero al final siempre volvían al principio, a los besos, a las caricias. Estaban descubriéndose la una a la otra, estaban disfrutando de cada uno de los minutos que vivían juntas, estaban descubriendo el amor como si nunca nadie lo hubiese conocido antes, como si solo ellas supiesen la fórmula para eso. Estar con Quinn era todo un desafío y descifrar cada uno de sus pensamientos una meta que Rachel se había propuesto alcanzar y ya se sabe que cuando Rachel Berry se propone algo siempre lo consigue.

- Venga Quinn... baila conmigo - dijo Rachel agarrándola del brazo intentando que Quinn se apartara del banco de aquel bar y saliese a la pista a bailar con ella.

- Yo no bailo.

- No digas tonterías, eras la capitana de las animadoras. - protestó sin dejar de tirar del brazo de Quinn.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no he vuelto a hacerlo desde entonces. - Rachel la miró de esa forma en la que ella sabía que podría conseguir lo que quisiese de Quinn - No hagas eso, no me mires así.

- Por favor - le suplicó mirándola aún ojos de cachorro abandonado.

Quinn resopló - Está bien.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó entusiasmada Rachel mientras tiraba del brazo de Quinn hasta el centro de la sala.

- No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes hacer que haga siempre lo que quieres solo con una mirada. No creo que sea ético - protestó la chica

Rachel sonrió y la calló con un beso. Ambas bailaron juntas mientras el grupo que tocaba en el bar versionaba éxitos de _The Police_, _Bruce Springsteen, Oasis o The Rolling Stones._ Saltaban, reían, se abrazaban, se besaban y sentían que el mundo era suyo, sentía esa inyección de felicidad que solo saber que estás viviendo algo único puede ofrecerte. Sin duda Rachel podía acostumbrarse a la presencia de Quinn en su vida pero aún era pronto para ponerle nombre a lo que sentía y tampoco quería hacerlo de momento, solo quería disfrutar cada instante de felicidad que la presencia de la chica le ofrecía.

Las primeras notas_ de "Stop Crying Your Heart Out"_ sonaron y las chicas bailaron juntas al ritmo lento de la música, Rachel con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Quinn y esta con sus manos la sostenía por la cintura.

- Esta canción siempre me puso triste - comentó Rachel sin apartarse del pecho de Quinn.

- Es una canción triste, pero también optimista - le contestó la otra chica - Él está tratando de decirle que a pesar de que ahora las cosas no están saliendo bien algún día podrá ser feliz de nuevo. Hay canciones que, aunque al principio pueden parecer tristes, guardan una puerta abierta a la esperanza.

Rachel apartó su cabeza del pecho de Quinn y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa para luego volver al lugar de partida - Me encantas cuando te pones filosófica. - la otra chica rió y le beso dulcemente en los labios para luego seguir bailando - Me gusta mucho este lugar pero aún no me has dicho porque tenías tantas ganas de que viniésemos aquí.

Quinn sonrió - Pronto lo sabrás.

En ese momento la canción terminó y el grupo se dispuso a despedirse

- Ha sido un placer tocar para ustedes esta noche - el público aplaudió emocionado - Y ahora vamos a dejaros con una chica cuya voz nos dejará a todos boquiabiertos o al menos eso nos han comentado por aquí - dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo a Quinn que le regaló una amable sonrisa - Con vosotros Rachel Berry - gritó señalando a la morena, esta miró a Quinn confusa.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - le susurró

- Sé que echas de menos el escenario y siempre decías que necesitabas los aplausos para vivir. Pues bien, ahí tienes tu oportunidad. Demuéstrales lo que vales - dijo Quinn dándole un rápido beso en los labios a una confusa Rachel mientras la empujaba hacia el escenario.

Rachel subió al escenario mirando a Quinn con rostro de pánico a quien le dijo en susurro "Te voy a matar" y sonrió a la banda que le esperaba espectantes. Todo el local quedó en silencio esperando escuchar a la chica, Quinn la observaba nerviosa mientras esta hablaba con el cantante para decirle que canción debían tocar. La morena se colocó frente al micrófono, miró a la multitud y mientras cerraba los ojos las primeras notas de _"Could not ask for More"_ empezaron a sonar.

_Lying here with you (recostada aquí contigo)_

_Listening to the rain (escuchando la lluvia)_

_Smiling just to see the smile upon your face (sonriendo solo para ver la sonrisa de tu rostro)_

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive (Estos son los momentos, en lo que le agradezco a Dios por estar viva)_

_These are the moments I'll remember all my life (estos son los momentos que recordaré toda mi vida)_

Rachel miraba fijamente a Quinn que escuchaba embelesada por la voz de la chica. El corazón de la morena latía con rapidez y no porque estuviese delante de cientos de personas que la observaban atentamente, si no porque estaba cantándole a ella, solo a ella.

_I found all I've waited for__ (encontré lo que estaba esperando)_  
><em>And I could not ask for more<em>_ (y no puedo pedir nada más)_  
><em>Looking in your eyes<em>_ (Mirando en tus ojos)_  
><em>Seeing all I need<em>_ (veo lo que necesito)_  
><em>Everything you are is everything to me (Todo lo que tienes es todo para mí)<em>

_These are the moments I know heaven must exist (Estos son los momentos en los que sé que el cielo debe existir)_

_These are the moments I know all I need is this (Estos son los momentos en los que sé que esto es todo lo que necesito)_

_I've found all I've waited for (He encontrado todo lo que estaba esperando)_

_And I could not ask for more (y no puedo pedir más)_

Quinn no podía poner en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, todas esas emociones la estaban embriagando. Rachel estaba ahí, en ese escenario, frente a cientos de personas y en el fondo sentía que la canción estaba dedicada a ella. Jamás nadie le había dedicado una canción, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por ella. Y de repente sin poder evitar sus ojos se tornaron llorosos por la emoción; ella era tan perfecta, jamás pensó tener la suerte de tener a su lado a alguien como Rachel.

_I could not ask for more than this time together _(No podría pedir más que este tiempo juntas)

_I could not ask for more than this time with you _(No podría pedir más que este tiempo contigo)

_Every prayer has been answered _(Cada oración ha sido contestada)

_Every dream I have's come true _(Cada sueño se ha hecho realidad)

_And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be _(Y ahora aquí, en este momento, donde estoy destinado a estar)

_Here with you here with me_ (Aquí contigo aquí conmigo)

Rachel terminó la canción y el público la vitoreó y aplaudió durante varios minutos, había estado fantástica y Quinn jamás se había sentido tan orgullosa. Los había conquistado a todos y también la había conquistado más aún a ella. Rachel hacía lo imposible posible, Rachel hacía posible que se enamorase más de ella cada día que pasaba.

- Has estado impresionante - le dijo al oído a Rachel cuando esta bajó del escenario y corrió a abrazarla en una mezcla de emoción y de vergüenza.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido que me subiesen al escenario? - preguntó aún abrazada a ella con una sonrisa

- El cantante del grupo estaba conmigo en el curso de fotografía y me debía un favor. - Rachel de repente le pegó un golpe en el hombro a Quinn - ¡Aush! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - preguntó confusa

- No vuelvas a hacerme algo así, no estaba preparada y cuando subí ahí ni siquiera sabía que canción cantar - respondió Rachel cruzándose de brazos fingiendo estar enfadada pero no pudo contener la sonrisa a ver el rostro de preocupación de Quinn - Estoy bromeando, ha sido maravilloso. Muchas gracias Quinn - dijo dándolo un tierno beso en los labios

Quinn negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa - Estás completamente loca

- La locura es un don que solo los locos sabemos apreciar - dijo mirándola fijamente antes de darle de nuevo un beso. Quinn definitivamente había cambiado su vida, nada podía ir mejor.

* * *

><p>- Entonces... ¿estás con Rachel? - preguntó con una sonrisa emocionada Katy mientras se sentó en el sofá al lado de Quinn que estaba concentrada en la lectura de su libro.<p>

- Define estar - respondió perezosamente Quinn sin quitar la mirada de su libro

- Pues... no sé - dijo confundida - Estar es estar, ser novias.

- No somos novias exactamente

- ¿Entonces que sois? - preguntó confusa

- Pues... somos... no sé lo que somos realmente - reconoció con sinceridad Quinn mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa y se echaba hacia atrás en el sofá apoyando las manos sobre su cabeza

- Pero tú quieres que lo sea.

-No sé... supongo... Sí, quiero, más que nada - reconoció un poco avergonzada

Katy sonrió - ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

- No es tan fácil. - suspiró Quinn - Solo llevamos una semana viéndonos, ella aún tiene que asimilar muchas cosas y borrar a la antigua Quinn de su mente. Nuestra historia es bastante complicada.

- Quinn, creo que deberías pedírselo. Es decir, ¿qué tienes que perder?

- Tengo mucho que perder. ¿Y si ella no quiere? ¿Y si la asusto? ¿Y si cree que voy demasiado rápido?

Katy negó con la cabeza - No es rápido, no creo que las relaciones tenga una fecha. Hay veces que simplemente hay que dar el siguiente paso y creo que estáis preparadas para ello.

- No sé... tengo miedo de estropear lo que tenemos ahora - dijo dubitativa mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo. - Creo que lo mejor es esperar.

- ¿Esperar? Estás enamorada de esa chica desde que tenías dieciséis años, has esperado cuatro años para poder estar con ella y creo que es hora de que te lances al vacio. - le dijo con una sonrisa - Todo saldrá bien Quinn, seguro que ella también quiere estar contigo - le dijo convencida dándole una palmadita cariñosa en la pierna y levantándose - Tengo que ir a trabajar. Piénsalo, ¿okey?

- Esta bien, lo pensaré.

Katy se marchó y Quinn se quedó sola con sus pensamientos. Realmente tenía razón, había esperado mucho tiempo y estaba muy bien con Rachel. Era cierto que solo llevaban una semana pero habían pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo libre juntas, prácticamente no se habían despagado en esos siete días. Ser la novia oficial de Rachel Berry era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Ella siempre tuvo miedo al compromiso pero ahora era distinto, sabía que Rachel era LA chica y eso hacía que por primera vez el compromiso fuese lo que más quería. ¿Porqué debía tener miedo? Todo estaba bien entre ellas, se complementaban a la perfección y aunque pelaban mucho siempre lo solucionaban a los pocos minutos. La vida junto a ella era mucho mejor de que lo había sido nunca. Con Rachel todos los días tenían esa magia que se tiene al despertar la mañana de navidad y ves los regalos, esa ilusión por lo nuevo y por aquello que está por llegar. Si, lo había decidido, iba a pedirle a Rachel que fuese su novia y después... que fuese lo que dios quisiera.

El timbre sacó a Quinn de sus pensamientos, se levantó perezosamente del sofá y abrió la puerta, una Rachel emocionada la recibió dándole un abrazo mientras se subía en su cintura rodeándola con sus piernas haciendo que ambas casi caigan al suelo.

- Ho...hola. -dijo Quinn agarrándose a la puerta para no caer - ¡Vaya! ¿A qué debo este recibimiento tan efusivo?

Rachel se bajó de los brazos y le dio un rápido beso en los labios mientras entraba como un huracán en la casa - Tengo que contarte una cosa.

- Yo también, pero venga tú primero. - dijo Quinn con una sonrisa

- ¿Te acuerdas de la audición a la que fui el otro día? ¿A la que me obligaste ir? - preguntó con nerviosismo mientras no dejaba de moverse por el salón - Realmente yo creía que no me iban a llamar, es decir suelen llamarte a los tres o cuatro días cuando te aceptan en una prueba pero esta mañana estaba haciendo mi rutina como todas las mañanas y entonces sonó el teléfono.

- Al grano Rachel, por favor

- Era el director de la obra... ¡Me han dado el papel! - gritó con entusiasmo

Quinn fue corriendo hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos - ¡Oh dios mío Rach! ¡Eso es genial!

- ¡Sí! ¡Es magnífico! Estoy tan contenta. - contestó con una gran sonrisa de ilusión en su rostro - Mis padres están histéricos, dicen que ya han sacado todas mis cosas de cuando era un bebé para poder venderlo por eBay cuando sea famosa. ¡Voy a ser la protagonista de un musical! - exclamó saltando de alegría

- Me alegro tanto por ti. ¿Ves? No hay que dejar de perseguir los sueños. - le dijo Quinn con una gran sonrisa

- Si, tenías razón. - asintió Rachel acercándose a Quinn y dándole un dulce beso en los labios - Todo esto es gracias a ti.

Quinn se ruborizó - ¿Y cuándo empiezas?

- Salimos pasado mañana.

- ¿Salís? ¿A dónde? - preguntó confusa Quinn

- A Londres, allí es dónde vamos a estrenar la obra.

Quinn palideció de momento, debía de haber escuchado mal. Rachel no podía estar hablando en serio - ¿En Londres? Pero yo pensaba... yo pensaba que iba a ser en Broadway.

Rachel negó con la cabeza - El director es Inglés y quiere primero estrenar allí para ver la aceptación que tiene. Si todo sale bien dentro de seis meses volveremos y la estrenaremos aquí.

- ¿Seis meses? Eso... eso es mucho tiempo. - murmuró Quinn sin poder creérselo todavía, no podía creer que Rachel estuviese diciéndole que se iba a ir a otro país, a otro continente y estuviese tan tranquila. ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellas?

- Bueno no es tanto. - sonrió Rachel pero al ver la cara de Quinn la miró preocupada y se acercó a ella - ¿Qué te pasa? Estás algo pálida.

Quinn negó con la cabeza - No, no me pasa nada.

Rachel enarcó una ceja y la miró fijamente a los ojos - ¿Estás segura?

- Si, Rachel, no te preocupes. - dijo la otra chica agachando la cabeza para ocultar que te estaba mintiendo

Rachel sonrió de nuevo y la cogió de la mano - Bueno y que es eso que me querías contar.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó distraída Quinn

- Cuando he llegado me has dicho que tú también tenías algo que contarme...

- ¡Ah! Nada era una tontería... - mintió Quinn - No tiene importancia. - No era el momento para decirle a Rachel que quería que fuese su novia, se iba a ir a Londres durante seis meses y eso definitivamente complicaba aún más las cosas.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó la morena

Quinn asintió forzando una sonrisa - Si, de verdad.

- Vale. ¿Salimos a algún sitio? Me apetece un chocolate caliente - dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa

- Si, salgamos - respondió Quinn cogiendo su abrigo y su bolso

- ¡Me voy a Londres! - gritó de nuevo entusiasmada mientras salía por la puerta dando saltitos- ¡Yupi!

- Si... Yupi. - murmuró sin ganas Quinn mientras cerraba la puerta. De todas las cosas posibles que podían pasar eso era lo que menos se esperaba.

* * *

><p><span>Canción:<span> Sara Evans - _Could not ask for More_


	13. ¿Solo fue un sueño?

**Capitulo nuevo :) Es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Este va a ser el principio de una nueva etapa, habrá varias a lo largo de la historia. Me gusta mucho la idea de los saltos en el tiempo así que será algo con lo que juegue bastante, estos serán como un personaje más. De todas formas eso será para los próximos capítulos, aquí aún seguimos donde lo dejamos en el capitulo anterior.**

**El siguiente capitulo lo subiré el miércoles, quizás el jueves porque esta semana estoy bastante liada. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguir esta historia, me encanta que hagáis conjeturas de lo que pasará y que estéis tan metidos en la trama :D**

**Much Love! Y que tengáis una gran semana :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn apenas había hablado desde que salieron de su casa. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría con ella y con Rachel a partir de ahora. La morena se iba a Londres en dos días y ellas aún no habían hablado acerca de en qué punto se encontraba su relación y Quinn realmente no sabía que pensar sobre lo que sentía Rachel por ella. Es cierto que la veía feliz y relajada cuando estaban juntas pero no había pensado en lo que sentiría Quinn cuando decidió aceptar ese trabajo. Ni siquiera se lo había pensado un minuto, lo había aceptado sin más y Quinn no podía evitar pensar que tal vez los sentimientos de Rachel no eran suficientes, si así fuese al menos le habría preguntado cuál era su opinión. Quinn nunca le hubiese negado la posibilidad de que se marchara a cumplir sus sueños, por mucho que la echase de menos y por mucho que le molestase la idea, pero el hecho de que no contara con ella para tomar una decisión tan importante le dolía, le dolía muchísimo.<p>

- Quinn... ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó Rachel agarrándola de la mano para que se parase.

- No me pasa nada - dijo con frialdad Quinn

- Mentira. No has dicho más de dos palabras desde que salimos de tu casa, no has hecho ningún comentario sarcástico o alguna de tus bromas pesadas, no... no me has cogido de la mano - dijo agachando la cabeza con tristeza - Ya empiezo a conocerte.

- No... no tengo un buen día - mintió

Rachel se acercó lentamente a Quinn con una sonrisa coqueta- ¿Estás triste? Tal vez esto te anime un poco - le dijo mientras comenzó a darle pequeños besos por el cuello. Quinn suspiró y luego, luchando consigo misma y lo mucho que le estaban gustando aquellos besos, la apartó. La morena la miró contrariada.

- ¿Qué soy yo para ti Rachel? - dijo bruscamente mirándola con firmeza - ¿Solo soy un experimento, un juego, un pasatiempo? ¿Qué soy para ti?

Rachel se quedó mirándola confusa durante unos segundos - Yo... yo no lo sé...

Quinn rió irónica - Vale, eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír - dijo haciendo ademán de marcharse.

- ¡Espera! - le dijo la morena agarrándola por la mano, la otra chica no la miró y apartó bruscamente la pequeña mano de la suya - Que no sepa darle un nombre a lo que siento no significa que no seas nada Quinn. - dijo con sinceridad - Me gusta estar contigo, me gusta lo que eres y me gusta lo que soy cuando estamos juntas. Cuando estoy contigo soy feliz y me olvido de todo y cuando no estás conmigo estoy deseando verte de nuevo.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con nosotras cuándo te vayas?

- ¿Es por eso por lo que estás así? ¿Porqué me voy?

- ¿No te parece algo importante? - preguntó arqueando una ceja - Te vas a Londres dentro de dos días Rachel... dos días. ¿Cómo pretendes que esto funcione?

- Estamos en la era de la tecnología, no hace falta una paloma mensajera o señales de humo para comunicarnos - respondió la morena - Yo no sé... me gustaría intentarlo, me gustaría dar el siguiente paso - le dijo con timidez Rachel

- ¿Intentarlo? ¿Crees que hablando por teléfono o por Skype se puede comenzar una relación? - preguntó alzando un poco la voz Quinn, de nuevo la rabia se estaba apoderando de ella - Te vas a seis mil kilómetros de aquí Rachel... ¡A seis mil malditos kilómetros!

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué no me vaya? - preguntó frustrada

Quinn negó con la cabeza - Jamás te pediría eso

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres Quinn? - preguntó Rachel desesperada. - Dime que es lo que quieres.

- No sufrir, solo eso Rachel. - Rachel la miró con compasión y al verlo Quinn se irguió e intentó no parecer vulnerable, no quería que sintiese lástima por ella, no quería parecer débil. Los fantasmas del pasado aparecieron de nuevo y era demasiado tarde para pararlo - No sé si voy a ser capaz de llevar una relación a distancia y tampoco sé si quiero - dijo con un tono frio y áspero

- ¿Qué estás queriéndome decir? - preguntó confusa la morena

Quinn respiró profundamente, esto iba a ser muy difícil - Pues que lo mejor es que hagamos como si esta semana nunca hubiese pasado.- le dijo con firmeza intentando no derrumbarse.

- ¿Me... me estás dejando? - preguntó mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos.

- ¿Dejándote? No se puede dejar algo que nunca ha empezado Rachel - respondió Quinn con toda la indiferencia que pudo antes de irse sin decir más nada, no podía quedarse ahí frente ella, era demasiado doloroso.

Por primera vez había tocado la felicidad con los dedos, había llegado a lo más alto y se había sentido más viva que nunca y toda esa felicidad había desaparecido en cuestión de dos horas. Rachel de nuevo se iba, como se fue cuando terminó la secundaria, y ella de nuevo se quedaba ahí, sin nada más que recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Quinn no durmió a penas aquella noche, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado, a como habían cambiado las cosas. Siempre que cerraba los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño veía la cara de Rachel al escuchar su tono frio y al ver su actitud condescendiente, ella estaba confusa y triste y podría jurar que incluso tenía los ojos vidriosos, no podía borrar esa imagen de su mente. Realmente se arrepentía de cómo había tratado a Rachel, de la manera en la que le había hablado, pero no podía controlarse, estaba demasiado enfadada. Aquella situación había sacado de nuevo a esa Quinn que ella tanto odiaba, esa que enmascaraba sus sentimientos con la frialdad y la indiferencia. No pudo evitarlo, era su mecanismo de defensa ante aquellas situaciones que le hacían daño, actuaba como si no le importara y se metía en su caparazón.<p>

Decidió ir a trabajar al día siguiente ya que estaba levantada desde las siete de la mañana. Todos se sorprendieron por verla allí, a penas iba dos o tres horas al día y siempre que iba era por la tarde, no había ido nunca a trabajar tan temprano. No habló con nadie durante todo el día, solo se puso sus cascos y empezó a corregir artículos. En tres horas ya había terminado todo el trabajo que tenía acumulado para el fin de semana. Su descanso para la comida lo pasó en su mesa intentando continuar con el guión que había dejado hacía meses pero las palabras no legaban, no era el mejor momento para comenzar de nuevo a escribir.

Salió del trabajo y decidió volver andando a casa, era un viernes frío de Diciembre en Nueva York, la gente empezaba a hacer sus compras para navidad y la felicidad por la llegada de esas fechas la hizo sentir aún más frustrada, hubiese sido maravilloso pasar una navidad junto a Rachel. Le hubiese encantado llevarla a patinar sobre el hielo en Central Park, pasear con ella agarradas de la mano disfrutando de su compañía, hacer juntas las compras navideñas, tomar chocolate caliente en cualquier cafetería de Brooklyn, vivir aquellas fechas con la persona a la que quería. Sin embargo Rachel iba a estar en Londres y tras su decisión ni siquiera podría felicitarle las navidades.

Como siempre que Quinn estaba frustrada o enfadada decidió aporrear su saco de boxeo, era lo único capaz de hacerle recuperar un poco la paz. Cada golpe iba cargado de rabia y dolor a partes iguales, no estaba enfadada con Rachel realmente, estaba enfadada con la vida, estaba enfadada con una vida que parecía que continuamente le quitaba el derecho de ser feliz. ¿Porqué Rachel se tenía que ir? ¿Por qué ahora? Estaban haciendo las cosas bien, iban por el buen camino, todo parecía ir de maravilla y sin embargo de la noche a la mañana todo desapareció.

- ¿Otra pelea con Rachel? - preguntó Vanessa apoyada en la puerta observándola con detenimiento.

- No exactamente - dijo Quinn sin dejar de golpear el saco.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No quiero hablar de ello - respondió golpeando aún más fuerte, necesitaba desahogarse, quería quitarse ese dolor que la estaba comiendo por dentro. Las gotas de sudor comenzaron a rodar por su frente y se mezclaban con algunas lágrimas furtivas que salían sin ser invitadas.

- Quinn... ¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasa? - preguntó Vanessa entrando a la habitación y acercándose lentamente a ella.

- No - respondió con frialdad dando otro golpe seco al saco - Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de ello.

- Quinn para - dijo la otra chica agarrando el saco de boxeo antes de un golpe de Quinn que casi la tira hacia atrás

- Déjame en paz Vanessa, quiero estar sola - dijo Quinn mirándola por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación.

Vanessa la miró desafiante durante unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza - Tienes dos opciones. Una, sigues aporreando a este pobre saco hasta que te sangren los nudillos o dos, te sientas y le cuentas a tu hermosa, inteligente y genial mejor amiga lo que te pasa.

Quinn enarcó una ceja - Se te olvidó decir modesta

- La modestia es para fracasados - concluyó Vanessa - Ahora mueve ese bonito culo hacia la cama y cuéntame que ha pasado - le dijo con una sonrisa palmeándole el culo y sentándose en la cama.

Quinn suspiró y se sentó a su lado, agotada por haberse llevado veinte minutos golpeando el saco - Rachel se va a Londres, mañana.

Vanessa abrió los ojos ampliamente - ¡Oh!

- Si, exacto... Yo no lo hubiese podido expresar mejor - rio amargamente Quinn - Y lo peor es que ha sido "gracias" a mí. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que un director de un musical de Broadway sea inglés y quiera estrenar antes su obra en su hermoso país de origen? ¿Cuántas? ¿Una entre un millón?

- Bueno, tomémonos las cosas con calma - dijo la otra chica intentando tranquilizar a su amiga - ¿Cuánto tiempo se va?

- Seis meses

- Has esperado cuatro años, puedes esperarla seis meses.

- No es lo mismo. Todo este tiempo creía que estar con Rachel era algo imposible, la quería sí, pero no sabía lo que era tenerla. Pero ahora que sé lo que es estar con ella, tenerla solo para mi... no creo que pueda soportar saber que está a miles de kilómetros. - dijo con amargura Quinn mirando al frente con la mirada perdida - No quiero pasarme los días pensando en que estará haciendo, si habrá conocido a alguien, esperando sus llamadas pegada al teléfono... simplemente no puedo. Además, ni siquiera llevamos una semana juntas, ¿cómo va a funcionar?

Vanessa la observó detenidamente - No lo sé, pero creo merece la pena que lo intentes. Tú quieres estar con ella, ¿no?

- Si, pero...

- Y ella quiere estar contigo - le interrumpió

- Si, supongo pero...

- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Seis mil kilómetros. Ese es el problema - dijo con frustración

- Mira, yo realmente no soy la más indicada para hablar de relaciones - reconoció la morena - La relación más estable que he tenido en mi vida ha sido con la subscripción del Cosmopolitan pero... el amor puede con todo y esas chorradas, ¿no? A Katy se le dan mejor estos discursos cursis... Lo que te quiero decir es que si la quieres tienes que arriesgar, es mucho mejor sufrir porque se terminó a lamentarte porque nunca sucedió.

Quinn se quedó pensativa mirando al suelo durante unos minutos, mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, no podía ordenar sus ideas, estaba demasiada abrumada por los acontecimientos. Vanessa en parte tenía razón, si no lo intentaba nunca sabría si realmente pudo salir bien o no. Podrían llevar una relación a distancia durante aquellos meses y estar juntas cuando la morena regresase, ¿qué son seis meses comparados con cuatro años? Lo único que le impedía intentarlo era el miedo, no solo el miedo a que las cosas saliesen mal y ella sufriese como consecuencia, sino también el miedo a lo que sentía por Rachel; si antes de volver a verla estaba enamorada de ella ahora el sentimiento era aún más fuerte, en ocasiones incluso doloroso. Estar lejos de ella iba a ser una tortura, se había acostumbrado fácilmente a su presencia, a pasar todo el tiempo del que disponían juntas y a sus llamadas en aquellos pocos momentos en los que estaban separadas. Iba a echar de menos su deslumbrante sonrisa, su mano junto a la suya, sus miradas cómplices incluso iba a echar de menos sus peleas y sobre todo los besos que a estas le seguía, se podría pasar la vida besando a Rachel Berry sin cansarse, nunca había sentido algo tan bueno.

Pero Rachel se iba al día siguiente, en menos de doce horas estaría rumbo a Londres dispuesta a cumplir sus sueños y no volvería a verla. Esa idea de repente la golpeó.

- Oh dios mío... Ella se va mañana - dijo saliendo de su trance

Vanessa la miró confusa - Si, eso ya me lo has dicho.

Quinn se puso de pie y andó nerviosa por la habitación negando con la cabeza - No, no, ¿no lo entiendes? Rachel se va mañana y yo... yo no voy a volver a verla. ¡Nunca! - levantó la vista a Vanessa y está la miró aún más confusa - Cuando tomé la decisión de hacer como si esta semana no hubiese pasado no fui consciente, no fui consciente de que eso significa que tal vez jamás la vaya a volver a ver. Yo no quiero no volver a verla Vanessa, yo no quiero volver a estar sin saber absolutamente nada de ella. Yo NECESITO saber de ella. - Quinn se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sollozar, había cometido un error, se había equivocado - ¿Qué he hecho Vanessa? Lo he jodido todo solo porque tenía miedo, siempre termino huyendo de aquello que puede hacerme sufrir. Soy una autentica cobarde.

Vanessa la miró con compasión y salió de la habitación, luego a los pocos segundos volvió y le tiró unas llaves a Quinn sobre la cama - Toma

Quinn miró confusa a Vanessa - ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó cogiendo las llaves y secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su jersey.

- Las llaves de mi coche. Deja de llorar como una imbécil y ve a recuperar a tu chica.

- Pero... me prohibiste que me acercara a menos de diez metros de tu coche, lo acabas de recoger del taller. ¿No tienes miedo de que vuelva a hacerle algo?

Vanessa frunció el ceño - Por tu bien espero que vuelva intacto, si no tendrán que coger una retroexcavadora para poder sacar mi bota de tu culo.

Quinn sonrió y saltó a abrazar a Vanessa. Fue extraño, ninguna de las dos eran buenas mostrando sus sentimientos y prácticamente era la primera vez que se abrazaban desde que se hicieron amigas - Muchas gracias Vanessa, te debo una.

- Sin duda . Me debes una y bien grande, no dudes que algún día te cobraré el favor. Pero antes de irte creo que debes darte una ducha - dijo frunciendo la nariz mientras se apartaba del abrazo de Quinn - Estas un poco sudada y no creo que esa sea la mejor manera para pedirle a alguien que sea tu novia.

- Tienes razón. Voy a la ducha - dijo nerviosa metiéndose en el cuarto de baño - Realmente cuando quieres puedes ser toda una sentimental - se burló Quinn sacando la cabeza por la puerta del baño

- ¡Cállate y metete en la ducha! - respondió Vanessa tirándole la almohada a Quinn que cerró justo a tiempo la puerta para que no chocara contra ella.

En menos de veinte minutos Quinn ya se había duchado, vestido, peinado y preparado mentalmente un discurso para decirle a Rachel. Estaba nerviosa, tremendamente nerviosa, iba a pedirle que fuese su novia, daba igual que estuviese a miles de kilómetros, quería que Rachel estuviese con ella de forma oficial.

- ¿Y si no quiere? ¿Y si después de lo que le dije ayer no quiere verme? ¿Y si al final el vuelo ha salido antes y es demasiado tarde? - preguntó nerviosa a Vanessa mientras metía sus cosas en el bolso.

- Quinn...

- Es un paso muy importante. Yo nunca pensé ser novia de nadie de nuevo, y mucho menos de Rachel. Yo no soy buena en las relaciones Vanessa, tú lo sabes, mira lo que pasó con Cloe - murmuró intentando ponerse las botas sin sentarse en el sofá, al ver que era algo prácticamente imposible se apoyo en la pared

- Quinn...

- Sí, lo sé. Rachel no es Cloe - interrumpió Quinn terminando de ponerse la bota derecha y cogiendo de nuevo el bolso mientras metía las últimas cosas - ¿Qué coño le pasa a este bolso?¿Por qué no me cabe la cartera? - maldijo intentando meterla a presión

Vanessa giró los ojos y se acercó a Quinn quitándole el bolso de las manos - Es lo que estaba intentando decirte, has metido el mando de la televisión en el bolso, idiota - dijo sacando el mando y poniéndolo en la mesa. La morena cogió a Quinn de los brazos e hizo que la mirase fijamente a los ojos - Quinn, tranquilízate. Todo va a salir bien. Sé que tienes miedo, sé que debes estar aterrorizada, pero debes tranquilizarte. ¿Okey?

Quinn asintió - Si.

Vanessa sonrió - Vale. Pues ahora ha llegado el momento - dijo dándole el bolso y colocándole bien el cuello del abrigo además de peinar un poco el cabello rosa alborotado de la chica. - ¿Preparada?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y rió - Pareces mi madre

- A veces creo que lo soy - bromeó Vanessa - Venga vete - dijo dándole una palmada en el culo - ¡A por ella tigre!

Quinn asintió y abrió la puerta del apartamento, antes le regalo una gran sonrisa a Vanessa - Gracias

- No hay de que, solo espero ser la madrina de la boda si en algún momento decides arruinarte la vida casándote. - bromeó la chica haciendo soltar una carcajada a Quinn

- Prometido - respondió la chica antes de cerrar la puerta y correr por las escaleras para salir de su edificio y montarse rápidamente en el coche. Diez minutos, diez minutos le faltaban para decirle por primera vez todo lo que sentía a Rachel. Solo diez minutos... Nunca diez minutos se hicieron tan eternos.

* * *

><p>Rachel había pasado uno de los peores días de su vida. Tuvo que hacer una maleta en un solo día para irse seis meses, no sabía qué cosas llevar, no podía meter toda su vida en dos simples maletas. Estaba nerviosa por la obra, estaba nerviosa por el viaje, estaba nerviosa porque iba a comenzar una nueva vida en un nuevo continente. Jamás pensó viajar a Londres, nunca hubiese pensado que para tener una oportunidad tendría que marcharse tan lejos. Estaba ansiosa por empezar pero también tenía mucho miedo; ¿y si no estaba a la altura? ¿y si no se llevaba bien con sus compañeros y estaba sola por seis meses? ¿y si la obra no triunfaba? Nunca llegaría a estrenar en Broadway y todo aquel esfuerzo no habría servido para nada. A todo esto le acompañaba una sensación agridulce, estaba feliz porque por fin iba a tener la ocasión de demostrar lo mucho que valía pero estaba triste por tener que dejar atrás a sus padres, a sus amigos, sus estudios en la escuela, toda su vida y por supuesto a Quinn.<p>

No había dejado de pensar en ella en todo el día, y cada vez que lo hacía las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Había pasado los mejores siete días de su vida, se había sentido más feliz de lo que jamás pensó poder sentirse y ahora todo se había esfumado como una nube de humo. Había ocasiones en las que incluso pensaba que todo había sido un sueño, una mala jugada de su mente que le había hecho creer que todo aquello había sucedido, pero era falso. Las cosas habían terminado demasiado pronto, ni siquiera había tenido ocasión de saborearlo del todo. Lo que más le dolía es que Quinn ni siquiera había querido intentarlo, sabía que una relación a distancia era algo complicado pero ella lo hubiese intentado, quería haberlo intentado.

Después de aquel día agotador Rachel decidió sentarse en el sofá y leer el guión de su futura obra. No iba a tener mucho tiempo para poder prepararse bien el papel, otra cosa más que la ponía nerviosa. Comenzó a leer y de inmediato se enamoró de la historia, de cada diálogo, de la fuerza y la pasión de Elizabeth y sin poder evitarlo de nuevo Quinn vino a su mente. Le hubiese encantado poder leer aquel guión con ella, ensayar los temas juntas mientras Quinn tocaba el piano, que le desgranara cada pequeño detalle de la historia, al fin y al cabo ese era uno de sus libros favoritos. Tal vez por eso eligió esa audición entre todas, para poder sentirse también parte de aquel sueño. Si tenía esa oportunidad era gracias a ella, siempre le estaría agradecida por ello. Y entonces de nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer, todo aquello había terminado, ya no compartirían más momentos juntos, ya no podría disfrutar de la paz que Quinn le ofrecía. ¿Algún día volvería a verla? Eso ya no importaba, fue ella quien dio todo por acabado antes de empezar, ver de nuevo a la fría Quinn del McKinley la hizo sentir otra vez como si tuviese dieciséis años, vulnerable y desarmada. Solo ella tenía ese poder.

El timbre sonó y Rachel se quedó confusa mirando la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas? Ya se había despedido de Trevor y Lisa, fue a su casa lloriqueando después de que Quinn se marchara. No había sido la mejor forma de despedirse de sus mejores amigos pero al menos durante el tiempo que estuvo con ellos consiguió olvidarse de lo que había pasado y disfrutó de su última cena de pizza vegetariana viendo películas de Audrey Hepburn en mucho tiempo.

De nuevo llamaron y Rachel decidió levantarse y ver quién era, seguramente sería su vecino quejándose por cualquier cosa insignificante, era la única cosa que no iba a echar de menos de Nueva York. Se limpió las lágrimas e intentó serenarse un poco, no quería que nadie le viese de ese modo aunque los ojos enrojecidos y las ojeras dejaban claro que no estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos. Suspiró y abrió la puerta y de repente sintió como el corazón se le paraba y al mismo tiempo latía como una locomotora, ¿cómo era posible sentir dos cosas tan sumamente diferentes? Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Quinn, mirándola con una débil sonrisa mientras jugaba con su anillo de la mano derecha como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa. Rachel no sabía que decir, estaba literalmente sin palabras por primera vez en su vida.

- Dios Rachel te ves horrible - exclamó la chica, eso hizo que Rachel reaccionara.

- Si has venido hasta mi casa a las once de la noche para decirme eso puedes irte por dónde has venido - dijo enfadada cerrando la puerta pero Quinn la paró con el pie.

- No, no. Espera. Lo siento - le dijo arrepentida Quinn, Rachel se cruzó de brazos esperando a que la otra chica hablara - No solo por esto si no por todo. Ayer me comporté como una completa imbécil

- Si, lo fuiste - respondió con frialdad a pesar de que lo único que quería era lazarse a su brazos y darle un beso. Creía que nunca volvería a verla y sin embargo ahí estaba, más guapa que nunca y desarmándola de nuevo.

Quinn agachó la cabeza avergonzada y cogió aire. - Sé que no debí de hablarte de ese modo, sé que me comporté como una niñata estúpida pero... tenía miedo Rachel, aún no lo tengo. - Rachel no pudo evitar suavizar el rostro al escuchar esto, Quinn Fabray estaba confesándole que tenía miedo, que era débil, que ella también era humana. - Tengo miedo de todos estos sentimientos, tengo miedo de sufrir, tengo miedo porque jamás pensé que pudiese querer a nadie como te quiero a ti.

- Quinn yo...

La chica puso un dedo en los labios de Rachel y el simple contacto hizo que se estremeciera, jamás nadie había tenido tal efecto en ella con un gesto tan simple. - No hace falta que digas nada. Soy consciente de que aún es muy pronto y si me dijeses que me quieres no me lo creería... pero quiero que me quieras Rachel, quiero que lo intentemos - le dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos, como si estuviese intentado desnudar su alma, a veces le asustaba porque sentía que realmente lo conseguía.

- Tú misma lo dijiste, vamos a estar a miles de kilómetros, ¿cómo se supone que lo vamos a hacer?

- No lo sé pero tampoco me importa - respondió encogiéndose de hombros, esa era la Quinn que le gustaba, esa era la chica con la que había pasado la mejor semana de su vida - Sé que vamos a poder con esto, sé que juntas vamos a hacer que esto funcione. Tú me haces querer ser mejor persona Rachel - le dijo cogiéndola de la mano - Tú me has cambiado la vida sin ni siquiera intentarlo, todo lo que soy ahora mismo es gracias a ti. Si has conseguido todas esas cosas sin estar a mi lado, ¿qué no podías conseguir si estamos juntas? Y si para comprobarlo tengo que esperarte seis meses, un año, diez... no me importa, lo haré. - Quinn se acercó más a Rachel y le secó con el pulgar una lágrima que comenzaba a correr por sus mejillas. - Tengo un máster en esperar, ¿recuerdas? - le dijo con una dulce sonrisa - ¿Qué dices? ¿Desafiamos la gravedad juntas?

Rachel miró unos segundos a Quinn perdiéndose en esos ojos que la hipnotizaban y sin pensarlo un momento respondió - Tirémonos en paracaídas.

Quinn le regaló la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. No fue un beso apasionado, no fue un beso necesitado, ni siquiera fue un beso largo... solo fue un beso que marcaba el principio de muchos otros que estaban por venir.


	14. Al otro lado

**Bueno subo antes el capitulo porque mañana me será imposible. Es un capitulo cortito pero necesario para continuar con la historia. **

**Para los que preguntáis no habrá mucho drama en esta etapa, a pesar de que están lejos, y vamos a poder ver la vida de Quinn en Nueva York y la de Rachel en Londres.**

**El siguiente capitulo lo subiré el viernes. Seguramente los días que actualice sean los domingos, martes y viernes que son los días que tengo más libre, si algún cambio os avisaré.**

**Por cierto si tenéis alguna idea o sugerencia que aportar a esta historia o algo que os haga especial ilusión leer comentarlo, la historia la tengo planeada en mi cabeza pero estoy abierta a nuevas ideas. ¿Vale?**

**Much Love ;)**

* * *

><p>- ¿Lo llevas todo? - preguntó Quinn a Rachel cogiendo una de las maletas de la morena y metiéndola en el taxi.<p>

- Creo que sí, espero que no se me olvide nada - respondió metiendo con dificultad la otra maleta en el maletero, al verlo Quinn la ayuda.

- Espero que SÍ se te olvide algo y así tendrás que volver - dijo con una tímida sonrisa la chica.

Rachel la miró con dulzura y cogió su mano - Estos seis meses pasaran rápido, sin que te des cuenta ya estaré de nuevo aquí.

Quinn puso su frente sobre la de Rachel y sé quedó fijamente mirándola a los ojos - Te voy a echar tanto de menos...

- Yo también - suspiró la morena - Prométeme que me llamaras todos los días.

- Lo prometo. - le respondió dándole un dulce beso en los labios

- Y prométeme que intentaras venir a visitarme

- Lo intentaré

- Y prométeme que a pesar de que acabamos de empezar, de que estamos lejos y que aún no hemos... avanzado en algunos aspectos de nuestra relación no te consolaras con ninguna mujerzuela

Quinn soltó una carcajada - ¿Mujerzuela?

- Tú ya me entiendes - dijo con seriedad - Prométemelo

La chica le dio otro beso esta vez más intenso, intentando hacerle llegar a la chica todo ese amor que sentía - Te lo prometo. - Rachel le sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo. Quinn suspiró, no quería dejarla ir, quería alargar ese abrazo para siempre. Sabía que ir a despedir a Rachel aquella mañana era una mala idea, todo iba a ser aún más difícil, pero no podía dejar que se fuera sin decirle adiós por última vez.

El taxista interrumpió el momento - Señoritas no quisiera importunarles pero si no se monta ahora no llegara al vuelo a tiempo - las dos chicas lo miraron fulminantemente - Por mi pueden seguir abrazándose, yo voy a cobrar igual - refunfuñó.

Ambas se miraron y soltaron una carcajada - Tiene razón, debes irte - dijo con tristeza Quinn - Llámame en cuanto llegues para saber que todo fue bien.

- De acuerdo - le respondió antes de darle un último beso intenso, apasionado y al mismo tiempo delicado y dulce. Sería su último beso en mucho tiempo, sería la última vez que se verían en seis meses y, a pesar de que aún no se había marchado, al separarse de ella y mirarla por última vez a los ojos ya la echaba de menos.

Quinn dio un largo suspiró y le abrió la puerta del taxi. Rachel entró y le dijo adiós con la mano mientras le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que serían capaces de derretir al ser más frio del planeta. Antes de que el taxi arrancara Quinn intentó congelar aquel momento, quería poder guardarlo en su memoria para poder recurrir a él en aquellos instantes en los que la distancia fuese demasiado dura. Había visto marchar a mucha gente a lo largo de su vida pero nunca había dolido tanto, quería llorar pero sabía que eso pondría a Rachel triste por lo que le regalo una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. Rachel rio y el taxi se marchó.

Quinn se quedó unos minutos viendo como el taxi se marchaba y entonces ya no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, de nuevo la vida le separaba de ella, de nuevo la distancia iba a ser uno más en aquel amor. Aunque se consoló a sí misma pensando que al menos aquella vez Rachel era suya, al menos esta vez no tendría que lamentarse por no haberlo intentado.

Rachel por su parte se quedó pensativa mirando por la ventana mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, iba a echar mucho de menos a Quinn, iba a echar de menos todos aquellos momentos que habían vivido esa semana, iba a echar de menos esa protección que la simple presencia de la chica le otorgaba.

- ¿Esa era tu chica? - le preguntó el taxista a Rachel sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Si, es mi chica - respondió con orgullo. Quinn Fabray era su novia y eso nadie podía arrebatárselo, ni siquiera seis mil kilómetros. Rachel sonrió, era la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

* * *

><p>Las dos primeras semanas pasaron rápidamente para Rachel entre ensayos, lecturas de guión conjuntas, números musicales y más ensayos. A penas tenía un respiro, solo tenían poco menos de un mes hasta que la obra se estrenase y tenía que estar todo perfecto para entonces.<p>

Londres era muy distinta a Nueva York. Era más fría, más oscura, pero al mismo tiempo tenía esa misma vida que la ciudad que ella amaba y era extrañamente acogedora por lo que le fue fácil adaptarse. Siempre que tenía un rato libre, los menos, le gustaba perderse entre aquellas calles, montarse en el metro y dejarse llevar por la marea de gente apresurada por llegar a donde quiera que fuesen o dar un largo paseo por los alrededores del Támesis. Algunas veces se sentaba en una cafetería y se ponía a leer un libro tranquilamente. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo esas cosas, esas cosas que eran más comunes de Quinn, pero hacerlas le hacía sentirla más cerca. Pensar que, tal vez, en alguna cafetería de Nueva York a miles de kilómetros de allí Quinn estaría haciendo lo mismo que ella le hacía sentir una especia de vinculo con su chica.

Por otra parte su relación con sus compañeros era buena, realmente buena. Prácticamente para todos era su primer trabajo y eso les hacía estar más unidos por compartir aquel entusiasmo. Vivía con dos chicas que interpretaban a sus hermanas en la obra, Hailey y Allison, y aunque nunca había compartido apartamento antes y eso le hacía estar un poco reacia en un principio al poco tiempo se alegro de tener compañía al llegar a casa.

Algunos días después de los ensayos el reparto se iba a beber unas cervezas para desconectar en algunos de los pubs que estaban cerca del teatro, otros días todos iban a casa de alguno de ellos y compartían pizzas y risas terminando casi siempre cantando en algún karaoke. Realmente Rachel se lo estaba pasando bien, aquello no era el infierno que había pensado en un primer momento y estar lejos de todo lo que siempre había conocido y le había hecho sentir segura la estaba haciendo madurar a marchas forzadas.

Todo hubiese sido perfecto si no hubiese sido porque echaba mucho de menos a Quinn, a pesar de que hablaban prácticamente todos los días por teléfono o por Skype la distancia era muy difícil.

- Cuéntame como es ese chico, Thomas, el que hace el papel del señor Darcy. ¿Es guapo? - preguntó Quinn en una de sus llamadas nocturnas a Rachel. Bueno nocturnas para ella, para Quinn eran las seis de la tarde.

- Podría decirse que sí. Es muy amable, divertido y he de reconocer que tiene una gran voz, no tan buena como la mía por supuesto, pero sabe lo que hace - Concluyó Rachel tirándose cansada en la cama, los días eran agotadores.

- Mmm... Espero que sea gay - masculló Quinn

- No lo es, creo que él y Allison tienen algo, aunque tampoco creo que sea nada serio. En este mundo es muy común que surjan relaciones entre los miembros del reparto y mucho más estando lejos de casa y pasando tanto tiempo juntos.

Quinn suspiró - Si, eso me deja mucho más tranquila. - dijo con ironía

Rachel rió - ¿Estas celosa?

- No estoy celosa - mintió

- Si lo estás - dijo riendo aún más fuerte

- ¿Y qué si estoy celosa? Es normal, estas lejos y él ha compartido más tiempo contigo estas dos semanas que yo en toda mi vida - dijo con pesadez la chica

- Pero tú me tienes de una manera que él jamás podrá tenerme - le respondió Rachel con una sonrisa, le gustaba ver esa faceta de Quinn.

- Eso es dulce

Rachel se encogió de hombros - Solo es la verdad

- Cuando vuelvas a Nueva York no me voy a separar de ti en todo el día, vas a cansarte de mí - dijo Quinn mucho más relajada

- Nunca me cansaría de ti, no puedo esperar a poder estar juntas cuando vuelva.

Quinn sonrió al otro lado - Tengo que colgar, aún tengo que terminar de corregir algunos artículos para mañana.

- Está bien, yo me voy a ir a dormir, estoy agotada.

- Buenas noches Rach, dulces sueños - le dijo con dulzura Quinn

- Buenas tardes para ti Quinn. - respondió Rachel antes de que la otra chica colgara.

Dejó el teléfono en su mesita de noche y se metió en la cama mirando al techo. Las llamadas a Quinn siempre eran agradables, era su parte favorita del día, pero odiaba esa sensación que llegaba después, esa sensación en la que la soledad se hacía más patente. Rachel suspiró y cerró los ojos, iba a soñar con ella, lo hacía cada noche y esa era otra de las mejores cosas de su día.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte la vida de Quinn aquellas dos semanas no había cambiado mucho e intentaba mantenerse ocupada todo el tiempo que le era posible. Ahora iba todos los días al trabajo, seguía con sus clases de defensa personal, se apuntó a un club de lectura y asistía a clases de piano para mostrarle su mejora a Rachel cuando volviera. Siempre que la veían triste Vanessa y Katy la sacaban a cenar o a tomar una copa y estaban más pendientes de ella que nunca, Quinn en ocasiones se sentía abrumada por tanta atención pero sabía que sus amigas lo hacían para ayudarla y para que no sintiese tanto la falta de Rachel.<p>

En los momentos que estaba sola, los pocos que sus dos compañeras le dejaban, Quinn aprovechaba para intentar continuar su guión por donde lo había dejado pero era imposible, las palabras no llegaban y eso le hacía sentir frustrada. No era capaz de escribir nada, tenía todos esos sentimientos dentro de ella y por primera vez en su vida no era capaz de plasmarlos en palabras. Las palabras estaban ahí, pero estaban perdidas en un rincón de su mente sin querer salir al exterior. Ella que a veces se había permitido el lujo de rechazarlas ahora estaba desesperada por conseguir solo unas cuantas, por poder escribir al menos una línea, pero no podía y lo único que veía era esa maldita pantalla en blanco.

Echaba de menos a Rachel, la echaba aún más de menos de lo que pensaba que podría ser capaz. A pesar de eso sabía que la distancia estaba haciendo más fuerte su relación, lo notaba en la forma en la que Rachel le hablaba y en cómo sus discusiones cada vez eran menos. Aprendían la una de la otra a distancia y esa situación límite les estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de poder crear unas bases sólidas para cuando su chica estuviese de vuelta.

Aún así la necesitaba, necesitaba ver su sonrisa y sentir de nuevo sus labios, escuchar su voz, abrazarla. Aquel tiempo lejos de ella le había hecho darse cuenta de que no había nada de Rachel que no le gustase, incluso amaba esos puntos de niña caprichosa o sus ataques de diva, aquel tiempo alejadas le había hecho darse cuenta de que no quería vivir el resto de su vida con nadie más que no fuese Rachel Berry.

El teléfono sonó y Quinn lo cogió apresurada esperando que fuese ella, sus llamadas eran lo único capaz de hacerle sonreir de verdad en aquellos días. Pero no era Rachel.

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de tu vieja madre? - le dijo un poco enfadada Judy

- Hola a ti también mama - respondió girando los ojos

- ¡Me tenías preocupada!

- Lo siento mucho, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente - mintió Quinn, en realidad no la había llamado porque estaba alargando el momento de hablarle de Rachel, no sabía si estaba preparada para eso aún.

- ¡Tres semanas Quinn! ¡No he sabido nada de ti en tres semanas! ¡Podrían haberte secuestrado, haber tenido un accidente, podía haber ocurrido un incendio en tu casa!

Quinn soltó una carcajada - Mama no seas dramática.

- El día que tengas una hija comprenderás que ser dramática es parte de nuestro trabajo. - respondió su madre aún molesta

- Bueno pues ya ves que estoy bien. No estoy secuestrada, ni en el hospital ni carbonizada. Estoy estupendamente. ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí? - preguntó Quinn para relajar el ambiente.

- Lo de siempre. Trabajo, partida de bridge con las amigas y novelas rosas de amores desesperados y pasionales.

Quinn se sentó en el sofá apoyando los pies en la mesa y jugó despreocupada con su pelo - Nunca entendí como pueden gustarse esas novelas.

Judy se encogió de hombros - Son entretenidas. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal por Nueva York?

Nada nuevo - mintió - Ya sabes lo normal.

- Vendrás a visitarme para la cena de Nochebuena ¿no?

- Mama...

- El año pasado no viniste - interrumpió Judy

- Lo sé.

- Este año tienes que venir.

Quinn suspiró - Sabes que no puedo permitirme un vuelo a Lima ahora mama.

- Esa no es escusa, te acabo de conseguir uno por internet.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes tú usar internet? - preguntó confusa Quinn

- Bueno hay alguien que me está enseñando - respondió con voz alegre Judy

Quinn enarcó una ceja - ¿Mama? ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

- Cuando vengas en Nochebuena te contaré. Tengo que irme - se apresuró - No vemos en dos días cariño. Xao - concluyó Judy con voz cantarina

- ¿Mama? ¡Me ha colgado! - exclamó sin poder creérselo, su madre estaba más rara de lo normal y eso la hizo sentir inquieta.

Tendría que volver a casa, ya no había escusas. Había alargado ese momento durante más de un año pero era hora de enfrentarse a sus viejos fantasmas, era hora de que Lima conociese a la nueva Quinn Fabray.


	15. No hay nada como el hogar

**Aquí os dejo el capitulo 15, el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora espero que os guste. Es praticamente solo de Quinn y su vuelta a Lima pero también hay algunos invitados sorpresa ;P**

**Próximo capítulo el domingo. Tenía pensado tratar el tema de Beth más tarde pero después de ver el capítulo de Glee de esta semana (que me encantó por cierto) me han venido a la mente algunas ideas por lo que seguramente haya algo de eso en el siguiente capitulo. **

**Que tengais un buen fin de semana :) Much Love!**

* * *

><p>Los días pasan rápido cuando esperas algo que no deseas, esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Quinn al ver como aquellos dos días hasta su marcha a Lima habían pasado volando. Iba a estar cuatro días y realmente estaba aterrorizada. ¿Porqué? no lo sabía, pero ese nudo en su estómago no se había calmado desde que habló con su madre.<p>

En ese momento estaba sentada en su asiento del vuelo con destino a la Lima, aquel vuelo que hacía un año y dos meses había cogido pero a la inversa, aquel vuelo que devolvió Rachel a su vida cuando menos lo esperaba. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces; su vida había cambiado, su forma de ver las cosas había cambiado, ella definitivamente había cambiado y no sabía hasta que punto volver a Lima iba a ser bueno. Echaba de menos a su madre sí, pero volver a casa suponía volver de nuevo a todo aquello de lo que decidió alejarse. Tenía miedo de que la antigua Quinn apareciera de nuevo, le había costado mucho tiempo poder cambiar todas esas cosas que odiaba de ella y por nada del mundo quería que todo se viniese abajo por el simple hecho de estar otra vez en aquel lugar del que tenía más malos recuerdos que buenos.

Cuando salió del autobús que la llevó desde el aeropuerto hasta el lugar que un día fue su hogar y puso los pies en el suelo sintió que sin duda estaba en Lima. El olor, el aire, el ambiente tranquilo comparado con el ajetreo de Nueva York... Todo le era demasiado familiar pero al mismo tiempo parecía que hacía siglos que se había marchado y no solo un año. Su madre la esperaba en la estación con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Quinne! - exclamó emocionada lanzándose a sus brazos - ¡Que alegría que estés aquí! - la apretó de nuevo en un abrazo que casi le cortó la respiración hasta que la soltó y la observo detenidamente - Estas más delgada y... ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo? ¿Porque las jóvenes os empeñáis en poneros feas cuando sois preciosas?- Quinn giró los ojos - Venga vámonos a casa, la abuela nos está esperando.

- ¿La abuela está en casa? - preguntó sorprendida y contenta por la noticia, había echado de menos a su abuela, ella siempre sabía que decirle en el momento justo para hacerla sentir bien.

- ¡Oh si! Y tu tío Jack, tu tía Debby, tu primo John, tu hermana, su marido, tus sobrinos... ¡Todos han venido a verte!

- ¿Desde cuándo hacemos cenas familiares mama? Siempre solo hemos sido tú, yo y... bueno... y papa. - dijo confusa Quinn mientras cerraba el maletero tras dejar su equipaje y se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

- Nunca es tarde para recuperar la unión familiar. ¿No? - respondió alegremente Judy arrancando el motor

- Si... supongo - masculló Quinn poniendo sus pies en el salpicadero del coche mientras miraba pensativa por la ventanilla. Todo seguía como siempre, nada había cambiado en aquel pueblo. Los mismos bares, las mismas tiendas, las mismas costumbres, el mismo panadero que vendía el mismo pan a la misma mujer... El tiempo parecía no haber corrido por Lima, todo estaba tal y como ella lo había dejado. Quinn suspiró.

- ¿Te pasa algo cariño? - preguntó Judy mirándola fijamente

Quinn negó rápidamente con la cabeza - Solo estoy algo cansada del viaje, me he tenido que levantar muy temprano - le dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Judy asintió aunque no estaba muy convencida de aquella respuesta - Cuando llegues a casa y saludes a todos podrás descansar un poco antes de la comida.

Dicho y hecho. Quinn llegó a la que hasta hacía un año había sido su casa, saludo a todos los que allí estaban esperándola con una sonrisa y se disculpó amablemente para irse a su habitación, realmente no tenía sueño pero tampoco tenía ganas de momentos "gran familia feliz". No eran una familia unida, nunca lo habían sido y no entendía porque ahora todos se empeñaban en parecer agradables y simpáticos cuando no lo eran, solo su abuela había sido buena con ella en el pasado y era a la única que se alegraba de volver a ver, los demás le importaban más bien poco.

- Bueno... es bonito que todos hayan ido a verte Quinn - le dijo Rachel al otro lado del teléfono cuando Quinn le contó lo que l e había esperado en su regreso a Lima.

- No sé que se traman pero seguro que nada bueno - protestó la chica mientras deshacía su maleta y colocaba su ropa sobre la cama.

- No puedes ser tan mal pensada. Es navidad, es tu familia y solo quieren estar contigo.

- Conozco a mi familia y te aseguro que nunca, en todos los años de mi vida hemos hecho juntos una cena por navidad. Nos felicitábamos con una postal y punto.

- ¡Pues debes disfrutarlo! ¿Sabes lo duro que es estar lejos de tu familia en navidad? ¿No poder estar con ellos, cenar con ellos y compartir estas fechas con la gente a la que quieres? - le dijo alterada Rachel gritándole por la otra línea

Quinn se preocupó - ¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?

- No, no lo estoy -dijo la chica posiblemente sorbiéndose las lágrimas - Es navidad y para mis padres y para mi estás fechas son muy importantes. - concluyó antes de ponerse de nuevo a llorar

- Lo siento yo... yo creía que no celebrabas la navidad como eres judía - se disculpó Quinn

- Mi padre es judío pero mi papa es cristiano por lo que celebramos los dos. Esta va a ser nuestra primera navidad separados - comentó con tristeza la morena, a Quinn se le rompió el corazón, había llegado a tal punto de unión con ella a pesar de que llevaban poco más de dos semanas juntas que el dolor de Rachel era también el suyo. - Por eso quiero que disfrutes de tus navidades en familia Quinn, al menos tu puedes hacerlo.

- Vale, lo haré pero que conste que solo lo hago por ti. - le dijo dulcemente Quinn sabiendo que Rachel estaba sonriendo al otro lado por esto - Siento mucho que no puedas pasar las navidades con tus padres Rach, y por supuesto siento mucho no poder pasarlas contigo... Me hubiese gustado poder pasar por primera vez estas fechas juntas.

- A mi también, no sabes cuánto - respondió con tristeza

- Bueno... el año que viene tendremos unas grandes navidades por las que no hemos podido tener este año. - le dijo con una sonrisa Quinn para animar a su chica - Cantaremos villancicos, comeremos chocolatinas, pondremos calcetines en la chimenea y compraremos un gran árbol que decoraremos con brillantes adornos y una gran estrella en la parte superior, ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien - le respondió mucho más animada - Tengo que irme aquí son las cinco de la tarde y ahora tenemos que comenzar de nuevo los ensayos.

- Es cierto, siempre se me olvida que aquí son cinco horas menos. Suerte con tus ensayos, estoy deseando poder ver el video de tu gran estreno - le dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

Rachel rio - Y yo estoy deseando que puedas verlo. Que tengas un buen día Quinn

- Y tu una buena tarde Rach - le contestó antes de colgar.

Se tiró abatida sobre su cama y se quedó mirando fijamente al techo, todo había cambiado tanto. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había sentado en su escritorio contando el dinero que le faltaba para poder marcharse? ¿Cuántas lagrimas habría echado entre aquellas cuatro paredes por no poder salir de Lima? ¿Cuántas noches habría pasado en aquella cama mirando aquel mismo techo pensado en Rachel? Y ahora había conseguido todo aquello que siempre había soñado, había conseguido salir de Lima, vivir su propia vida en una gran ciudad como Nueva York y lo mejor de todo Rachel era su novia, aunque estuviesen a miles de kilómetros, lo había conseguido, había logrado conquistar a Rachel Berry. Esto la animó y la hizo saltar de la cama, tenía que disfrutar de aquellas navidades, se lo había prometido.

* * *

><p>El primer día pasó sin problemas para Quinn y tenía que reconocer que incluso se había divertido. Comieron en familia en uno de los pocos restaurantes veganos de Lima al saber que ella era ahora vegetariana; luego fueron al centro comercial para llevar a los pequeños, Ron y Julia, a que vieran a Santa Claus y ahora su madre y su tía Debby estaban preparando una gran cena para celebrar la primera noche de Quinn en la ciudad, a pesar de que al día siguiente tendrían que cenar todos juntos de nuevo para noche buena. Mientras tanto el marido de su hermana, su tío y su primo decoraban el árbol de navidad.<p>

Todos habían sido extrañamente amables con ella, excepto su hermana Frannie quien apenas le había dirigido la palabra desde que había llegado. No le extrañó, no se llevaba bien con ella desde hacía tiempo, ella siempre había sido la hija modelo mientras que Quinn tuvo que verse obligada a estar a su altura para agradar a su padre. En parte Quinn siempre la culpó a ella por sus decisiones, si Frannie no hubiera sido tan perfecta ella no hubiese tenido que esforzarse tanto para poder hacerlos sentir orgullosos. Pero eso era el pasado, las cosas ahora eran distintas y realmente no quería ser ella quien arruinase la reunión por lo que intentó en todo momento ignorar sus miradas y sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Quinn estaba jugando tranquilamente con sus sobrinos mientras su abuela leía sentada en el sillón. Le gustaba estar con Ron y Julia, tenían cinco y tres años respectivamente y siempre le habían tenido mucho cariño a su tita _Qunni._ Llegó la hora de la cena y después de bendecir la mesa todos comenzaron a comer. Quinn estaba sentada entre su abuela y su cuñado Tom, nunca entendió como su hermana podía haber terminado casada con ese hombre, era el hombre más aburrido que había conocido en su vida, incluso más que Finn.

- ¿Y cómo es Nueva York? Dicen que tiene un índice de criminalidad del 30% - le comentó Tom mientras comía ferozmente una presa de pollo.

- Bueno es una ciudad grande... Cuanto más grande es una ciudad más índice de criminalidad hay, supongo - respondió Quinn sin prestar mucha atención - A pesar de eso me siento segura y es un lugar agradable, además todo el mundo hace lo que quiere y nadie juzga a nadie.

- Nunca he entendido por que la gente se empeña en ir a vivir a Nueva York, fui una vez y tampoco es nada del otro mudo - comentó su tío Jack, el marido de su tía, un hombre corpulento, calvo y pueblerino que no sentía pasión por otra cosa más que por las carreras de coches y la super bowl

- Si, Nueva York solo está llena de bohemios fracasados y tristes aspirantes a artistas que nunca llegaran a nada más que cantar en karaokes - comentó su primo John idéntico a su padre en todo excepto en la falta de pelo, aunque no le quedaría mucho para que esta llegase tampoco.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes Jonny? ¿Has estado mucho tiempo viviendo allí? - preguntó Quinn con ironía sabiendo cual era la respuesta

- No pero ... es algo que todos saben - respondió mientras llenaba a rebosar su plato de papas asadas.

- Pues no debes hablar sobre lo que no conoces entonces. - concluyó Quinn con tono tranquilo.

- No puedes opinar John, aquí la única que sabe de todo es nuestra querida Quinn - dijo con sarcasmo su hermana, Quinn la miró fijamente.

- Venga, comamos en paz. Hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos una cena en familia - comentó su madre interrumpiendo la réplica de la chica mientras recargaba el vino en los vasos medio vacios.

- Muchas gracias por hacer un plato vegetariano para mí - dijo Quinn con una sonrisa amable mirando a su tía y a su madre - Pero no os tendríais que haber molestado, podía haberme hecho cualquier sándwich

- No tiene importancia cariño, no ibas a comer un sándwich en tu propia cena de bienvenida - le respondió con cariño su madre

- ¿Y por qué ahora eres vegetariana? Nunca he conocido a nadie a la que le gustase el bacon más que a ti - preguntó su hermana, el clima de la mesa se había vuelto algo tenso y Quinn empezaba a sentirse incómoda

Quinn se encogió de hombros - Las cosas cambian

- La gente nunca cambia - le respondió su hermana mirándola desafiante

- ¿Quieres decirme algo Frannie? - preguntó con tranquilidad mirándola fijamente, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y controlarse le estaba costando cada vez más.

- Pues si - respondió su hermana soltando el tenedor en el plato, todos miraban expectantes. - Vienes aquí y crees que porque has salido de Lima y ahora vives en la gran ciudad puedes creerte superior a todos nosotros. Vas de chica madura e inteligente, con tu dieta vegetariana, tus modos refinados, tu sonrisa autosuficiente y tus aires de prepotencia. Me pones enferma.

- ¿Tú me estas llamando prepotente a mi? - preguntó Quinn enarcando una ceja pero manteniendo la compostura - ¿Tú que eres incapaz de mirar a nadie si no es por encima del hombro?

- ¡Yo al menos no intento ser alguien que no soy! - gritó su hermana - Tú destrozaste esta familia, tú hiciste que papa se fuera, tú eres la única culpable del sufrimiento de mama y en vez de afrontar las cosas que hiciste te largaste en cuanto pudiste, dejándola sola - dijo señalando a Judy que miraba la escena con ojos llorosos - Dejándola sola a pesar de que ella lo dejó todo por ti, por estar contigo aunque fuiste una abominación teniendo un hijo con dieciséis años y nos avergonzaste a todos. No te importa nadie más que tú, eres igual que él - concluyó mirándola con desprecio.

Quinn se quedó en silencio, todos estaban mirando la escena y esperando su reacción. Miró a su madre y vio sus lágrimas silenciosas. No dijo nada, solo se levantó, cogió su abrigo y se fue.

* * *

><p>Quinn ando y ando por aquellas calles solitarias de Lima, eran las nueve de la noche y todos estaban cobijados del frio en sus casas mientras que ella estaba fuera sin saber dónde ir. Le dolió lo que su hermana había dicho y le dolió porque en el fondo tenía razón. Nunca se puso en el lugar de su madre, nunca pensó en cómo se sentiría ella con su marcha y, a pesar de que Frannie había sido una completa zorra, estaba en lo cierto, dejó a su madre sola después de que esta abandonase a su marido y su cómoda vida por estar con ella. Tenía tantas ganas de abandonar Lima que olvidó que sus decisiones también estaban afectando a su madre.<p>

Después de casi una hora andando a la intemperie y cuando los dedos estaban comenzando a tornarse morados por el frio decidió parar en Breadstix para poder entrar en calor. Se sentó en una de las mesas y pidió un chocolate caliente a la amable camarera, era la misma que siempre les atendía en sus días de instituto, eso tampoco había cambiado. Cuando la mujer le tendió la taza Quinn la cogió con las dos manos y alivió el frío de sus manos con el calor del chocolate, una voz familiar la hizo sobresaltarse de repente.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Puck? - preguntó extrañada Quinn al ver al chico con un mandil negro, camisa blanca y una pajarita. - ¿Trabajas aquí?

- Evidentemente, esto no es la nueva tendencia de esta temporada aunque si Puckerman lo lleva tal vez todos quieran unirse. Ya sabes que creo estilo - dijo con su habitual picara sonrisa de medio lado

- ¡Puck! - Quinn saltó de la silla y le dio un abrazo - Estas hecho todo un hombre.

Puck se quedó mirando perplejo a Quinn - ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi _sexy mamá_?

Quinn soltó una carcajada - Ha madurado.

- ¿Y por eso te has teñido el pelo a lo Hayley Williams? Aún así estás caliente - dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con esa mirada de pervertido que Quinn tan bien recordaba

- Tú sin embargo sigues igual que siempre - comentó negando con la cabeza

- Puckerman es perfecto nena, no necesita cambiar.

- ¿Cómo has terminado aquí? Ni trabajando diez años podrías pagar todas las pérdidas que has causado a este local, creo que no has pagado ni una sola de las cenas que has tomado aquí.

- Por supuesto que no y ahora tampoco, pero esta vez no estoy infringiendo la ley, es parte de las ventajas de trabajar aquí - dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba en frente de Quinn. - ¿Qué haces en Lima? Creía que te habías ido a Nueva York.

- Me fui, he venido a pasar las navidades con mi madre.

- Podías haberte despedido de mí, no me dijiste ni siquiera adiós cuando te fuiste. Yo te hubiese hecho una despedida por todo lo alto... ya sabes a que me refiero - dijo alzando las cejas sensualmente.

- Cállate - dijo golpeándolo sin poder contener la risa - ¿Sabes algo de los chicos?

- Finn trabaja en el taller del padre de Kurt y ayuda de vez en cuando a Artie con los chicos del coro.

- ¿Artie se encarga ahora del Glee Club? - preguntó sorprendida Quinn

Puck asintió - Si y el año pasado ganaron las nacionales por tercera vez consecutiva.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué hace el señor Shuster entonces?

- Es el director del McKinley

- ¿Qué? ¡No me lo puedo creer! - Solo había pasado un año pero las cosas había cambiado demasiado, aunque tal vez ya estaban cambiando cuando ella desconectó del mundo y dedicó todo su tiempo a trabajar para salir de Lima. - ¿Sabes algo de Santana y Britt? - preguntó Quinn con curiosidad, realmente las echaba mucho de menos, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellas seguían siendo sus mejores amigas.

- Santana está estudiando medicina y Brittany da clases de baile a niños pequeños. Llevan una relación lésbica caliente de la que a mí me hubiese gustado ser parte pero no estaban por la labor - se lamentó Puck - Ellas se lo pierden, estar con Puckesaurus es un lujo que no todas pueden alcanzar, bueno exceptuando las tías buenas, las desesperadas y las cuarentonas calientes por supuesto. - Quinn rodó los ojos, definitivamente Puck era el mismo de siempre.- Mercedes creo va a sacar un disco dentro de poco.

- Si, eso me dijo Rachel - comentó Quinn, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso tensa. No había tenido que comentar nada sobre ella.

Puck enarcó una ceja - ¿Has habado con Rachel?

- Mmm si... me... me la encontré en el avión cuando llegué a Nueva York - dijo apresurada intentando no darle importancia.

- ¿Cómo está? No he sabido nada de ella en todo este tiempo, ya no quiere saber nada de su compañero judío

- Pues... está bien... mayor... ya sabes ha pasado dos años y...

- Espera. - le interrumpió Puck - Has dicho que te la encontraste en el avión, tú hace un año que te marchaste. ¿Has vuelto a verla?

- Si... yo... - Quinn lo dio por imposible, ya no sabía mentir, era una de las desventajas de su cambio - Puck, voy a contarte algo pero tienes que prometerme que no harás ninguno de tus comentarios groseros y que intentaras reaccionar como el hombre maduro que no eres.

- Prometido - respondió Puck alzando su mano derecha con semblante honorable.

- Rachel y yo estamos juntas - dijo rápidamente Quinn

Puck abrió los ojos sorprendido e hizo un intento de decir algo pero no dijo nada, estaba asimilando lo que Quinn le había contado - Cuando dices que estáis juntas me estás diciendo...

Quinn asintió - Somos novias.

Puck abrió la boca con sorpresa - Tú y Rachel... ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Eso es tan caliente!

- ¡Puck!

- Lo siento. - se disculpó - Pero no me puedes negar que el hecho de que estés con Rachel es muuuy sexy, dios me imagino a las dos...

- ¡Puck! ¡Cállate! - le interrumpió Quinn golpeándole en el brazo - Me prometiste que no ibas a hacer ningún comentario.

- Creo que ambos sabemos que mi promesa no es ninguna garantía.

Quinn giró los ojos, tenía razón, de todas las personas a las que podía haberle contado su relación con Rachel él era el menos indicado. Este por su parte le envió un mensaje a Finn aprovechando que la chica estaba mirando distraída a su taza de chocolate. _"Rachel y Quinn están juntas. HOT!"_

Finn se encontraba arreglando los bajos de un Chevelle Malibu rojo del 82 en el taller de los Hummel manchado de grasa hasta la frente mientras tarareaba a REM que sonaba de música de fondo en la radio. Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo y lo cogió llenándolo de grasa. "Mierda" dijo al ver la pantalla manchada mientras abría el mensaje. "¡OH DIOS MIO!" - exclamó chocando su frente con los bajos del coche- "No puede ser... esto debe ser una broma pesada" pensó mientras se tocaba su frente magullada, al día siguiente iba a tener un buen chichón por culpa de las bromitas de Puck.

_"Déjate de tonterías, eso es imposible"_ le contestó, a los pocos minutos Puck le respondió de nuevo _"Me he encontrado con Quinn en Breadstix. Lleva el pelo rosa, viste como una ecologista de Greenpeace y me ha confesado que está con Rachel. ¿Porqué iba a inventármelo?" _Al mensaje iba adjuntada una foto de Quinn. Realmente parecía cambiada aunque seguía tan guapa como siempre.

_"Creo que voy a cuestionarme mi hombría, cuatro de las cinco chicas con las que me enrollé en la secundaria son ahora lesbianas"_ le dijo Puck en otro mensaje.

Finn abrió la boca por la sorpresa, si Puck se estaba cuestionando su estatus de macho alfa tenía que ser cierto. El chico se quedó mirando fijamente a una mancha en la pared, ¿en qué momento Rachel y Quinn habían pasado de ser enemigas a ser novias? En la escuela secundaria se peleaban por él, ¿cómo podían estar juntas ahora? Era una locura, jamás en su vida podría haber pensado algo así.

Escribió rápidamente un mensaje. _"Rachel y Quinn son novias"_ Tenía que compartir su sorpresa con alguien, necesitaba contarlo.

Artie en su apartamento revisaba las canciones que tenía que ensayar con el coro a la vuelta de las vacaciones, las seleccionales estaban cerca y todo tenía que ser perfecto para entonces. La pantalla de su móvil se iluminó. Era un mensaje de Finn, posiblemente para hablar sobre algo del Glee Club. Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa. _"Rachel y Quinn son novias"._

¡No me lo puedo creer! Creo que el infierno se acaba de congelar ahora mismo - dijo el chico escribiendo rápidamente un mensaje para contar la noticia. Quinn y Rachel estaban juntas, ni al más enrevesado de los guionistas se le hubiese ocurrido algo como aquello.

****Princeton, Nueva Jersey****

Brittany estaba en el sofá viendo tranquilamente "Los aristogatos" mientras tenía sus piernas apoyadas en Santana que estudiaba febrilmente unos apuntes.

- ¿Puedes bajarlo un poco? No me entero de lo que estoy leyendo - protestó Santana

- Pero San... ¡Es mi parte preferida! Ahora es cuando cantan "Todos quieren ser gatos Jazz" - exclamó entusiasmada la chica. Santana rodó los ojos y siguió con sus apuntes. El teléfono sonó y Brittany lo cogió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla mientras tarareaba la canción. Abrió el móvil y leyó un mensaje de Artie. _"OMG!Rachel y Quinn están saliendo, pásalo"_ - Ya lo sabía - dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo su vista a la película.

Santana la miró extrañada - ¿El que sabías?

- Que Quinn y Rachel terminarían juntas.

La morena la miró confusa - ¿De qué hablas? - Brittany le tendió el móvil a su chica para que leyese el mensaje - ¿Qué? - exclamó abriendo ampliamente los ojos - ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡RuPaul y Q están juntas! ¿Tú lo sabías? - preguntó extrañada a Brittany, la chica asintió sin dejar de observar atentamente la película - Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Porqué no me has contado nada?

- Creía que tú también los sabías, era algo evidente.

- ¡No! ¡No lo era! ¡Oh santo infierno dulce! ¡Esto es un bombazo! - exclamó cogiendo el móvil y escribiendo rápidamente un mensaje.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó con curiosidad la rubia acercándose al hombro de su chica.

- Mandarle un mensaje a Tina, tenemos que continuar la cadena.

Brittany negó con la cabeza - Eso no está bien San, tal vez ellas no quieren que nadie lo sepa.

- No me importa, ¡esto es el mayor chisme de la historia! - dijo mientras seguía escribiendo el mensaje. Brittany se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en Santana agarrándola cariñosamente por la cintura mientras seguía viendo su película.

**Boston, Massachusetts.**

_"Manhands y Q están teniendo relaciones sexuales en NYC"_ leyó Tina mientras estaban cenando con los padres de Mike - ¿Qué? - exclamó la chica, los tres la miraron extrañados y ella se disculpó con los padres de su chico - Lo siento.

- ¿Qué pasa? - susurró Mike al oído de Tina.

- Rachel y Quinn están juntas - le respondió, Mike abrió la boca por la sorpresa y Tina escribió rápidamente un mensaje a Mercedes, tenía que saberlo.

**San Diego, California**

Mercedes cenaba con su representante en uno de los restaurante más caros de la ciudad mientras este le comentaba sus nuevas ideas para la promoción de su primer disco, todo estaba prácticamente preparado y en poco menos de un mes se iba a lanzar al mercado.

- Creo que podemos cambiarte el nombre a Miss Jones, suena más comercial - la chica iba a contestarle que de ninguna manera pero el sonido de su teléfono la distrajo. _"ÚLTIMAS NOTICIAS: Rachel y Quinn están saliendo"_

- ¡Eso es una locura! - gritó Mercedes haciendo silenciar a todo el restaurante que la miraba extrañado - Lo siento - se disculpó

- Mercedes si no estás de acuerdo con tu nombre pensaremos en otro pero no hace falta que reacciones de esa manera.

- No, no es por eso - respondió distraída Mercedes mientras escribía un mensaje pero levantó la vista y miró fijamente a su representante - Pero aún así no pienso cambiarme el nombre. Seré Mercedes Jones, ese es mi nombre y así voy a llamarme. Soy una diva, la gente me amará por mi increíble voz me da igual que mi nombre sea poco comercial o no.

**Hollywood, Los Ángeles, California**

- No pienso aceptar ese comportamiento por tu parte - gritó indignado Kurt - Soy una estrella, soy una gran promesa de Hollywood. Te he pedido un café con dos dedos de leche y medio terrón de azúcar no esté sucedáneo maloliente con sabor a hierba de los campos de Escocia. - le dijo el chico al camarero de la cafetería - Si no sabes preparar un café - el discurso se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono móvil - Un momento, no he acabado contigo. - le dijo abriendo el teléfono, _"Nuestra pequeña diva y Quinn son novias. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Cómo no nos hemos enterado antes?"_ Kurt de repente soltó un grito

- ¿Señor está bien? - pregunto con temor el otro chico

- ¡Rachel y Quinn están juntas! - dijo saltando - ¡Están juntas! ¡No me lo puedo creer! - el camarero le miraba como si estuviese loco, realmente lo parecía - Porque Mercedes tiene que estar en San Diego en un momento como este, ¡esto es la mayor noticia desde el embarazo de Beyoncé!

**Lima, Ohio**

- Puck, Puck. ¿Me estás escuchando?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó distraído el chico que no había dejado de mirar el móvil en diez minutos

- No puedes decirle esto a nadie, aún llevamos muy poco tiempo. - le dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente.

- Mis labios están sellados baby - le dijo Puck con una sonrisa. No había mentido, él no le había dicho ni una sola palabra a nadie al fin y al cabo los mensajes no contaban como hablar y si lo hacían ya era demasiado tarde.


	16. En tus ojos

**Realmente creo que tengo un problema con la síntesis, aunque no quiero hacer capítulos largos al final siempre terminan siéndolo. Lo sé, me enrollo mucho pero es que me apasiona escribir y no me doy cuenta xD **

**En el próximo capitulo, que lo subiré el miércoles, veremos como le van las cosas a Rachel en Londres y como está siendo su vida allí. Nuestras chicas van a estar juntas pronto, solo tened un poco de paciencia ;)**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, sois muy amables. Much Love :)**

* * *

><p>La mañana de Noche Buena Quinn se despertó tarde y, como no tenía ninguna gana de enfrentarse a su familia y mucho menos a su hermana decidió quedarse un rato más. Observó detenidamente su habitación, todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado: sus discos, sus libros, sus pompones de animadora colgados en la pared, sus trofeos perfectamente ordenados en su estantería, su diploma del cuadro de honor del instituto... Toda su vida estaba recogida en aquellas paredes pero sin embargo ya no sentía aquel lugar como suyo, ¿era posible que se sintiese como una extraña en su propia habitación?<p>

Se levantó de la cama y cogió una foto que estaba colocada en su escritorio. Era la foto del Glee Club el día que ganaron las nacionales. Todos estaban ahí sonrientes, emocionados por lo que acababan de conseguir, felices porque después de tres años sus esfuerzos habían dado sus frutos. Fue uno de los mejores días de su vida sin duda y lo mejor de todo es que lo había compartido con sus mejores amigos y especialmente con Rachel. El Glee Club siempre fue especial para ella, además de por la música y por los amigos que allí hizo era especial porque fue el lugar donde se enamoró de Rachel, donde por primera vez vio más allá de la imagen de niña nerd y pedante que todos creían conocer. Quinn suspiró, no sabía cómo iba a poder soportar seis meses sin verla, solo llevaban dos semanas separadas y habían sido las dos semanas más largas de su vida.

Para distraerse de sus pensamientos y retrasar más el momento de bajar decidió ponerse a leer un rato. Cogió su ejemplar de _Walden_ de Thoreau y se sentó en la cama, una foto cayó del interior del libro. Quinn la miró y palideció al instante. Era una foto suya y de Beth, el primer día que la vio después de que Shelby decidiera que podía ver a la niña siempre que quisiese. Estaba tan feliz aquel día, verla de nuevo fue como un sueño hecho realidad, no podía creerse que la tuviese entre sus brazos. Se parecía mucho a ella, tenía sus mismos ojos y su mismo pelo rubio pero la sonrisa de Puck. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Quinn. No había vuelto a verla desde que decidió salir de Lima, no había vuelto a saber nada de ella, no quería saber nada de ella por miedo a flaquear en su decisión y volver a casa. Beth fue el único motivo por el que dudó si debía irse o no, sabía que si se marchaba pasaría mucho tiempo hasta volver a verla. Podría haber llamado a Shelby para preguntarle como estaba, pero no lo hizo, siempre que se disponía a llamarla le entraba el pánico y colgaba.

Ahora debía tener tres años, habría crecido mucho, los niños crecen a pasos agigantados con esa edad. ¿Se acordaría de ella? ¿Sabría quien era si la volviese a ver? Quinn cerró el libro, ya no quería leer. Guardó la foto en su cartera y decidió que ya era hora de bajar y afrontar a su familia, era hora de afrontar muchos fantasmas del pasado.

* * *

><p>El día pasó rápido para Quinn. Su hermana había ido a visitar a los padres de Tom con sus hijos por lo que no estaba en casa y eso era un alivio. La actitud de su madre con ella era como siempre, ella sin embargo se sentía culpable por haberse marchado en su propia cena de bienvenida pero no podía quedarse ahí frente a todos después de las cosas que Frannie había dicho, ni siquiera podría haber mirado a su madre sin sentirse culpable en aquel momento, aún le costaba hacerlo.<p>

Su madre y su abuela preparaban el pavo mientras Quinn cocinaba Tofu marineado para ella.

- Veo que tienes más destreza en la cocina Quinne - le comentó su madre observando cómo cortaba las cebollas y las echaba en la sartén.

- Mi compañera de piso, Katy, es cocinera en un restaurante, me ha cultivado en las artes de la cocina - dijo divertida mientras rallaba con soltura el jengibre y los ajos.

- La niña se nos ha hecho una mujer Judy - comentó con cariño su abuela dándole un beso cariñoso en la mejilla, Quinn le sonrió.

- Lo sé y eso me hace sentir triste, parece que fue ayer cuando tenías que subirte a una silla para poder llegar a la encimera y ayudarme a rellenar el pavo. - dijo con melancolía Judy.

Quinn soltó una carcajada y cogió su móvil que había vibrado en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Rachel. _"Feliz Noche Buena Q, espero que Santa Claus sea bueno contigo". _Junto al mensaje iba una foto de ella con un gorro rojo y una nariz postiza imitando a la nariz de Rudolf, jamás en su vida había visto una cosa más linda. Quinn sonrió bobamente a la pantalla y su abuela se le quedó mirando fijamente, la chica enrojeció al darse cuenta y guardó rápidamente el móvil en su bolsillo.

La puerta sonó y Judy soltó rápidamente el cuchillo y se quitó el delantal.

- Ese debe ser Larry - dijo peinándose nerviosa el pelo con una sonrisa antes de salir disparada hacia la puerta.

Quinn miró extrañada a su abuela - ¿Quién es Larry?

- Tú no eres la única que ha encontrado el amor en este año cariño - le dijo divertida tocándole el hombro y saliendo también hacia la puerta. Quinn se quedó unos minutos mirando al frente pensativa por el comentario, la había cogido, había perdido por completo su sutileza. La voz de su madre llamándola desde el recibidor le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban. Un hombre alto, de unos cincuenta años con el pelo canoso pero bastante atractivo para su edad le regaló una sonrisa.

- Este es Larry, mi... mi novio - le dijo con timidez su madre, Quinn abrió los ojos ampliamente por el asombro.

- Hola Quinn. Tu madre no exageraba en absoluto, eres realmente hermosa - le dijo tendiéndole la mano con una amable sonrisa. Quinn no reaccionó y Judy le hizo un gesto para que aceptara la mano del hombre, Quinn asintió y le dio la mano forzando una sonrisa. Su madre tenía novio, jamás hubiese pensado algo así.

- Tú eres... tú eres el que le está enseñando a utilizar internet, ¿verdad?

Larry soltó una carcajada - Si, soy técnico informático. Conocí a tu madre en unos cursos que impartí en su trabajo.

- Fue un amor al instante - dijo Judy abrazándose a la cintura del hombre, este le sonrió con adoración - Yo le pregunté que si Google era un nuevo grupo de Rock moderno y él se rió. No entendía porque se reía pero me enamoré de su sonrisa, y desde ese momento todo ha sido maravilloso ¿verdad osito?

- Claro que si pastelito - le dijo el hombre dándole un corto beso en los labios. Quinn se quedó mirando perpleja la escena ¿Osito? ¿Pastelito? Estaba teniendo un ataque de hiperglucemia en ese mismo momento.

Aún así se alegraba por su madre, jamás la había visto tan feliz, se merecía a alguien que la quisiera y la tratase como ella se merecía. Larry parecía un buen hombre y aunque solo lo conocía desde hacía cinco minutos sin duda seguramente era mucho mejor que su padre.

* * *

><p>Cuando todos ya habían llegado se pusieron a cenar. El ambiente fue algo tenso al principio, sobre todo cuando Frannie llegó a la casa y no cruzó ni una sola mirada con Quinn pero la deliciosa cena, la alegría y el nerviosismo de los niños por la esperada visita de Santa Claus y la felicidad que irradiaba Judy hizo que la cena sucediera sin problemas. Después su madre llegó con el postre, una gran tarta de limón, la preferida de Quinn y tras el postre todos comenzaron a beber y cantar villancicos mientras Larry los acompañaba al piano. Estaba siendo una gran noche, realmente Quinn sintió por primera vez en su vida que formaba parte de una familia. Todo hubiese sido perfecto si Rachel hubiera estado ahí, cantando con su voz maravillosa y contagiando a todos con su gran energía. La chica se puso el abrigo, cogió su bufanda y salió un rato al porche para hablar con ella.<p>

- Feliz navidad pequeño Rudolf - le dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Feliz navidad Quinn! ¿Qué tal ha ido la noche? - le preguntó Rachel más efusiva de lo normal, al fondo se escuchaban voces y música de fondo.

- Muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Dónde estás? ¿No son las tres de la mañana allí? - preguntó con curiosidad

- Si pero los chicos y yo hemos hecho una cena de navidad. ¡Lo estamos pasando en grande! - gritó entusiasmada - Hemos hecho un concurso de karaoke y ¿a que no sabes quién ha ganado?

- Tú, por supuesto - respondió Quinn sin poder evitar reírse

- ¡Exacto! ¿Quién si no? - la otra chica rio por el comentario - Quinn...

- ¿Si?

- Te echo de menos... Mucho, mucho, mucho

Quinn alzó una ceja - ¿Has bebido?

- Un poco - reconoció con voz cantarina

- Ten cuidado, las dos sabemos que eres una borracha muy cariñosa - bromeó Quinn

- Solo con chicas guapas de ojos impresionantes y voz sexy - le respondió con voz coqueta.

- Espero que no haya ninguna chica así por Londres.

- No, la única chica con esa descripción que conozco está ahora en Lima - dijo con falsa seriedad Rachel

- Entonces me quedo más tranquila, aún así cuando me entere quien es la buscaré y le patearé el culo

Rachel rio fuertemente - ¿Existe alguien más lindo que tú?

- Si, está ahora mismo hablando conmigo - dijo Quinn con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

- ¡Aw! Eso es muy dulce - exclamó la morena - Me encantaría que pudieses estar aquí conmigo y darte un gran abrazo en este momento.

- Ya solo faltan 5 meses, trece días y diez horas.

- ¿Llevas la cuenta del tiempo que falta para que nos veamos?

Quinn asintió con solemnidad - Por supuesto.

- De verdad Quinn no se puede ser más linda que tú. - dijo sin riendo la morena - ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿le has contado a alguien que estamos juntas? Kurt me ha mandado un mensaje esta mañana diciéndome que le debo dos entradas de primera fila para ver Wicked por ser una mala amiga y no contarle que estaba jugando a los médicos con Quinn Fabray

- Mmm... no, no se lo he dicho a nadie - dijo pensativa Quinn. No había hablado con nadie de Rachel excepto... - ¡Mierda! ¡Puck!

- ¿Se lo has contado a Puck? - preguntó sorprendida Rachel

- Me lo encontré anoche en Breadstix, salió tu nombre en la conversación y no pude disimular - dijo algo avergonzada Quinn - Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

Rachel soltó una carcajada - Quinn, no pasa nada. Aunque si Kurt lo sabe todos deben saberlo, ya sabes lo eficaz que es la cadena de chismes - comentó divertida

- ¡Voy a matar a Puck! - exclamó enfadada. Había sido una estúpida, ¿porqué no pudo haber mantenido su boquita cerrada? - Lo siento, de verdad.

- No me importa que la gente lo sepa... Lo único es que ahora tendré que contárselo a mis padres, ya sabes que en Lima las noticias vuelan - comentó Rachel, Quinn se quedó en silencio - No le des más vueltas, no pasa nada porque los chicos lo sepan, así nos ahorraremos tenerlo que contar nueve veces. - dijo riendo, Quinn sonrió - Además para mi es todo un orgullo estar con Quinn Fabray, la capitana de animadoras. Es algo así como la historia de la cenicienta pero en versión moderna.

- ¿Dices eso porque lo piensas o porque estás un poco afectada por el alcohol? - preguntó enarcando una ceja

- Ambas - contestó divertida la morena

Quinn soltó una carcajada - ¿No estás enfadada entonces? - preguntó con voz infantil

- En absoluto. - dijo con una sonrisa - Tengo que irme, los chicos quieren hacer otra ronda de karaoke y tengo que preparar mi voz - dijo con alegría Rachel

- De acuerdo. - respondió con cierta tristeza Quinn, no quería despedirse de ella - ¿Hablamos mañana?

- Sin duda. - afirmó - Buenas noches Quinn, diviértete.

- Buenas noches. ¿Rachel?

- ¿Si?

- Te quiero. - le dijo sin poder evitarlo, Rachel quedó en silencio al otro lado - No hace falta que digas nada hasta que no estés preparada Rach, solo quería que lo supieses.

- De acuerdo - respondió dulcemente - Disfruta de tu última noche en Lima.

- Lo haré. Cuídate mucho Rach.

- Y tú. Hasta mañana. - dijo con voz cantarina

- Hasta mañana

Quinn colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando al frente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, un carraspeó la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Quinn... - le dijo con una sonrisa su abuela

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? - le preguntó ruborizada

Su abuela sonrió - El suficiente... Es la misma persona que antes te mandó el mensaje, ¿verdad? - le preguntó sentándose en el sofá que había en el porche

Quinn la miró aún más roja que antes si es posible - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yo lo sé todo cariño, soy vieja y eso además de arrugas y artrosis da algo de sabiduría. Ven aquí y cuéntaselo todo a tu abuela - le dijo con una gran sonrisa haciéndole un gesto para que se sentase a su lado. Quinn se sentó pero no dijo nada, no sabía por dónde empezar - ¿Quién es? ¿Alguien que has conocido en Nueva York?

- No exactamente, es alguien que conocí en la escuela pero con quien me he reencontrado hace poco.- le dijo Quinn jugando con su anillo de la mano derecha, era un manía que tenía siempre que estaba nerviosa. - Ahora está en Londres. Es algo complicado... - dijo soltando un suspiro

- El amor siempre lo es, tiene que serlo si no todo el mundo podría obtenerlo sin esfuerzo y no sería tan especial. - le contestó con dulzura

Quinn levantó la cabeza del hombro de su abuela, la miró fijamente y tragó saliva - Es... es una chica abuela.

- ¿Y?

- ¿No te enfadas? - preguntó sorprendida

La abuela negó con la cabeza - ¿Porqué debería enfadarme? ¿Es una buena persona?

Quinn asintió - Sin duda

- ¿Y te cuida?

- Muchísimo

- ¿Estás cómoda a su lado?

- Más de lo que he estado en toda mi vida. - afirmó con sinceridad

- Entonces no tengo ningún problema con que sea una chica. - le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Quinn le regalo una media sonrisa y suspiró - La pena es que no todo el mundo piensa así, dudo... dudo que mama piense así - le reconoció apoyándose de nuevo en su hombro

- Tu madre se ha llevado muchos años compartiendo techo con una persona horrible incapaz de comprender que el amor no puede clasificarse por sexos ni puede controlarse, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. - le dijo con seriedad - No te digo que lo vaya a tomar bien al principio pero lo comprenderá, ella también ha madurado mucho en este tiempo.

Quinn sonrió ampliamente. Adoraba a su abuela, siempre fue una mujer muy adelantada a su tiempo y nunca dejó de apoyarla, ella fue la única de su familia que no la abandonó cuando quedó embarazada de Beth y el único motivo por el que no fue a vivir con ella era porque vivía en San Francisco y hubiese tenido que dejar el McKinley - Muchas gracias. Te quiero mucho abu. - dijo abrazándola

- Y yo a ti mi pequeña.

Quinn le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó de golpe.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó confusa

- Tengo algo que resolver antes de volver. - dijo con una sonrisa liándose su bufanda al cuello - Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno.

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Shelby sin saber si debía llamar o no. Había pasado un año y medio desde la última vez que estuvo allí, no había sabido nada de Beth desde entonces. Sabía que si seguía viéndola marcharse sería demasiado difícil y tomó la decisión de alejarse de ella algunos meses antes de irse, así la separación no sería tan dura; al fin y al cabo por eso la dio en adopción, para poder hacer su vida y cumplir sus sueños. Pero la había echado mucho de menos, había pensado en ella todos y cada uno de los días.<p>

No podía irse sin verla, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Suspiró y toco el timbre mientras daba golpecitos nerviosos en el suelo con su pie derecho, Shelby le abrió y la miró sorprendida.

- Hola Shelby - le dijo la chica forzando una sonrisa

- ¡Quinn! - exclamó Shelby sin salir de su asombro - ¿Qué... que haces aquí?

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó con cierta timidez

- Si por supuesto. - le respondió abriendo la puerta, Quinn entró en la casa y Shelby cerró la puerta sin dejar de mirarla con cierta confusión - Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

Quinn asintió - Lo sé, ahora vivo en Nueva York

- ¡Oh! Eso es maravilloso - exclamó Shelby. El ambiente era un poco tenso y Quinn sentía que la mujer estaba intentando descifrar sus intenciones con su mirada a pesar de que en su boca se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa. Siempre le asustó eso de ella, era como si hubiese dos personas en una - Nueva York es una ciudad fantástica.

- Si, lo es. - las dos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Quinn tragó aire con dificultad - Sé que es tarde pero mañana vuelvo y quería verla antes de marcharme. ¿Puedo?

Shelby la miró fijamente - Está dormida. - Quinn agachó la cabeza con tristeza - Pero sí, ven. - le contestó la mujer haciéndole un gesto para que subiese con ella las escaleras.

Quinn empezó a estar más y más nerviosa a cada escalón que subía, se conocía ese camino de memoria, había pasado muchas noches leyéndole cuentos y jugando con ella a la vuelta del trabajo. Beth había sido todo lo que tenía en aquel año en que todos se habían marchado y estaban rehaciendo su vida, ella era lo mejor que le había pasado y a pesar de que Beth no la vería nunca como su mama para Quinn sin duda ella siempre seria su hija.

Shelby abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña y la invitó a entrar, Quinn no pudo evitar sonreir cuando vio a la niña. Estaba plácidamente dormida en su cama, con ese rostro de tranquilidad y paz que solo los niños tienen, soñando tal vez con cuentos de hadas y príncipes encantados, sin ser consciente de lo dura y cruel que puede ser la vida a veces. Los niños tenían la suerte de ver el mundo desde los ojos de la inocencia, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Beth jamás creciera para no tener que comprobar por sí misma como las cosas no son tan fáciles cuando eres adulto.

- Ella parece un ángel - susurró mirándola con adoración

Shelby sonrió ante el comentario - Lo es cuando está dormida, despierta es un trasto. Ha entrado en la guardería y el otro día se peleo con un compañero por que le quitó su juego de plastilina

Quinn rió sin dejar de mirarla - Ha sacado el carácter de Puck

- Si, eso dijo él.

- ¿Viene mucho por aquí? - preguntó girando la vista a la mujer

- Varias veces por semana, a veces la lleva a la guardería - Shelby le hizo un gesto para que siguieran hablando fuera de la habitación. Quinn no quería irse pero tampoco quería despertar a la pequeña asique con dificultad la miró por última vez y salió de la habitación - La tiene muy mimada, siempre está haciéndole regalos. Le digo que no lo haga pero él no me hace caso.

- Puck no es bueno escuchando - comentó Quinn mientras bajaba las escaleras aún algo turbada por haber vuelto a ver a su hija después de tanto tiempo. Era tan hermosa, era perfecta.

- Es un buen chico - comentó Shelby con una sonrisa.

Quinn asintió - Lo es. - Puck era un buen hombre, a pesar de ser un inmaduro y un completo imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo en el fondo tenía un buen corazón y Beth siempre fue su debilidad.

- ¿Has visto a Rachel por Nueva York? - preguntó Shelby sentándose en el sofá.

- Si... me he encontrado con ella varias veces. - contestó sentándose al lado de ella, no iba a contarle a la madre biológica de Rachel que estaba saliendo con su hija, ya había metido la pata lo suficiente contándoselo a Puck - ¿Viene mucho por aquí?

- Siempre que visita a sus padres. - le respondió con una sonrisa - Beth está loca con ella y ella con Beth, dice que será una gran estrella, incluso le regaló un micrófono en su tercer cumpleaños.

- Típico de Rachel. - comentó divertida negando con la cabeza. Ella no le había contado nada de sus visitas a Beth, seguramente porque no estaba segura de si a Quinn le gustaría hablar o no del tema, Rachel la protegía siempre aunque lo hacía de forma sutil y casi imperceptible.

- Si, dice que algún día será una gran estrella. - comentó Shelby mirando hacia el frente con una sonrisa. Ella también echaba de menos a Rachel, podía leerlo en su mirada, era la misma mirada que tenía ella cuando pensaba en Beth. - ¿Porqué dejaste de venir Quinn? - preguntó de repente mirándola con firmeza - Creía que querías formar parte de la vida de Beth

- Yo... yo quería... quiero pero... no es tan fácil. - se lamento Quinn agachando la cabeza

- ¿Mami? - dijo una débil voz desde las escaleras.

- ¡Beth! ¿Qué haces despierta? - le preguntó mientras subía- Es muy tarde

- He tenido _pezadilla -_dijo lloriqueando la niña

- ¿Si? ¡Oh ven aquí! - respondió con adoración Shelby cogiéndola en brazos y bajando con ella por las escaleras. Quinn se había quedado de piedra mirando la escena, Beth había crecido muchísimo, la última vez que la había visto a penas podía articular dos palabras - ¿Te acuerdas de Quinn? - le preguntó Shelby a Beth

Quinn le regaló una gran sonrisa a la pequeña - Hola Beth

- ¿Quinn? - preguntó la niña enarcando una ceja, ese gesto lo había heredado de ella, era un gesto Fabray sin duda.

- Es la chica que te regaló ese osito. - le comentó Shelby a la niña y luego se dirigió a Quinn con una sonrisa - Es su preferido, no se despega de él ni un solo minuto. - Quinn sonrió como jamás lo había hecho, ese pequeño detalle significaba un mundo para ella - ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? - preguntó dirigiéndose de nuevo a la pequeña que jugaba distraída con su peluche - Ella fue la chica que te dejó conmigo, ella es tu madre.

Beth levantó la vista de su peluche y miró fijamente a Quinn, ella se puso nerviosa. Sabía que estaba siendo examinada detenidamente, esa mirada era la que utilizaba ella misma cuando quería saber si una persona era de fiar o no. ¿Una niña de tres años entendía lo que Shelby le estaba diciendo? ¿Sabía la diferencia entre una madre y una mamá? ¿Sabía lo que significaba que la había dado en adopción? No creía que lo supiese, por muy inteligente y despierta que la pequeña fuese no sería hasta pasado mucho tiempo cuando realmente se diese cuenta de quién era Quinn en realidad, aún le quedaba mucho tiempo para que Beth le hiciera la gran pregunta que tanto temía: _"¿Porqué me dejaste? ¿No me querías?", _cuando llegase ese momento no sabía que iba a responder.

La pequeña sonrió y ella se relajó - _Edes_ muy guapa, me _guzta_ el _colod_ de tu pelo. ¿Me _cantaz_ un _canzón_? - le preguntó con la misma mirada que ponía Rachel cuando quería algo, ¿porqué tenía rasgos de la morena? ¿Le habría enseñado esa mirada infalible durante sus visitas? Era algo útil sin duda, nadie podría negarle nunca nada.

- Me encantaría -le respondió con una sonrisa.

Quinn subió con la pequeña en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. Estar de nuevo tan cerca de ella la hizo sentir más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. La niña tenía sus brazos agarrados con fuerza por el cuello de Quinn mientras con una de sus manos jugaba con uno de los mechones de pelo de la chica, Quinn no podía evitar sonreir, era verdaderamente adorable.

- ¿_Pode_ _tened_ tú pelo cuando _zea mayod_? - preguntó la niña mirándola fijamente

- Bueno... ya lo hablaremos - le respondió frunciendo el ceño - No creo que a mama le guste mucho la idea

- Mama es una _abudida- _le contestó cruzándose de brazos haciendo pucheros

Quinn rió y la colocó en la cama tapándola con las mantas mientras ponía a su lado su oso de peluche. - ¿Qué canción quieres que te cante?

- La que tú _quelas_... _Pedo_ que _zea_ bonita - dijo señalándola con el dedo amenazante. La chica soltó una carcajada, sin duda se parecía muchísimo a Rachel

Quinn se sentó a los pies de su cama y acariciándole el pelo comenzó a cantar

_Although you see the world different than me (A pesar de ver el mundo diferente a mi)__  
><em>_Sometimes I can touch upon the wonders that you see __(__A veces puedo sentir las maravillas que ves)__  
><em>_All the new colors and pictures you've designed (Todos los nuevos colores y las imágenes que has diseñado)__  
><em>_Oh yes, sweet darling__ (Oh si, dulce pequeña)__  
><em>_So glad you are a child of mine (Me alegro de que seas mi hija)_

_Child of mine, child of mine (Mi hija, mi hija)__  
><em>_Oh yes, sweet darling __(Oh si, dulce pequeña)__  
><em>_So glad you are a child of mine (Me alegro de que seas mi hija)_

Cantó dulcemente sintiendo cada una de las palabras de esa canción, era la misma que su madre le cantaba para dormirla cuando era pequeña. Beth la miraba con emoción mientras cogió su dedo, Quinn sonrió ante el gesto, era lo que siempre hacía cuando era pequeña y la dormía antes de volver a entrar a trabajar.

_In my daughter's eyes__Everyone is equal (A los ojos de mi hija todo el mundo es igual)__  
><em>_Darkness turns to light__and the world is at peace (La oscuridad se convierte en luz y todo el mundo está en paz)__  
><em>_This miracle God gave to me__Gives me strength when I am weak (Este milagro que dios me dió me da fuerzas cuando soy débil)__  
><em>_I find reason to believe__In my daughter's eyes (Encuentro una razón para creer a los ojos de mi hija)_

_And when she wraps her hand__around my finger (Y cuando ella envuelve su mano alrededor de mi dedo)_

_Oh, It puts a smile in my heart (Oh, que pone una sonrisa en mi corazón)_

_Everything becomes a little clearer (Todo se vuelve un poco más claro)__  
><em>_I realize what life is all about (Me doy cuenta de lo que se trata la vida)__  
><em>

Beth se estaba quedando poco a poco dormida mientras Quinn le iba diciendo todo aquello que sentía por medio de la canción. Seguramente su hija no comprendía ni una sola de las palabras que le estaba queriendo decir pero, tal vez, algún día podría entenderlo al igual que ahora ella entendía porque su madre siempre le cantó esa canción cuando era una niña.

Quinn terminó la canción y Beth ya estaba dulcemente dormida, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Jamás en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso. Necesitaba estar con ella, necesitaba sentirla cerca, quería que Beth supiese que siempre estaría allí. La arropó de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente mientras en un susurro le dijo _"Buenas noches pequeña"__  
><em>Bajó lentamente las escaleras y Shelby la esperaba con dos tazas de té. Quinn se sentó en el sofá a su lado y se quedó mirando fijamente a su taza mientras movía el té con la cucharilla.

- Es maravillosa. - consiguió decir después de varios minutos en silencio - Por esto no quería verla, dejarla aquí y marcharme a Nueva York es demasiado difícil. - le dijo a la mujer mirándola con los ojos llorosos, le iba a costar poder contener las lagrimas - Tenía que alejarme de ella si quería salir de Lima.

Shelby asintió - Lo entiendo. Sé lo duro que es Quinn y sé que no es fácil pero quiero que formes parte de la vida de Beth, quiero que puedas disfrutar de su infancia, verla crecer.

- Pero ahora vivo en Nueva York y no puedo permitirme venir a Lima todos los meses...

- Si me prometes que llamarás y te interesaras por ella yo te prometo que te haremos una visita de vez en cuando. ¿Trato hecho? - le preguntó Shelby con una sonrisa amable

- De acuerdo. - sonrió Quinn - ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Porqué pones tanto empeño en que forme parte de su vida? Yo no soy su madre, tú lo eres. - reconoció aunque le dolía pensar en ello

- No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí y que cuando quieras acercarte a ella sea demasiado tarde. - le contestó la mujer mirando pensativa hacia el frente -Sé lo duro que es saber que tienes una hija que no sabe ni cómo eres, sé lo duro que es preguntarte todo el tiempo como estará o que aspecto tendrá. Quiero que aprendas de mis errores. - finalizó dándole un sorbo a su café.

Quinn asintió. Podía verse reflejada en el dolor de Shelby, podía verse en su mirada perdida llena de arrepentimiento. No quería arrepentirse en el futuro por no haber disfrutado de la infancia de su hija, no quería ser una desconocida para ella, quería que Beth supiese quien era su madre.

Beth y Rachel eran lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y sin embargo ambas estaban a miles de kilómetros.

* * *

><p><em>*Canción: "In My Daughter's Eyes" Martina McBride<em>


	17. Y llueve

**Bueno el otro día me equivoqué diciendo el día que iba a actualizar que no era el miércoles sino el martes, perdón estoy un poco tonta últimamente. Pero supongo que mejor, ¿no? así habéis tenido que esperar menos :) El próximo lo tendréis, si no me surge ningún imprevisto, el viernes.**

**En este capitulo vamos a ver un poco como le van las cosas a Rachel y nos adentraremos un poco más en sus pensamientos. Esta historia casi siempre es desde el punto de vista de Quinn, porque creo que es un personaje sumamente interesante en el que profundizar, pero esta vez vamos a ver las cosas desde los ojos de Rachel.**

**Para los que preguntáis cuanto durará esta historia realmente no lo sé, no tengo un número de capítulos determinado. Pero aún tengo muchas cosas que contar y muchas ideas en la cabeza. Ahora mismo iremos más o menos por la mitad de la historia, capitulo arriba capitulo abajo jajaja (Estoy muy tonta últimamente, ya lo he dicho?)**

**Espero que esteis teniendo una buena semana, la mía está llena de trabajos y horas de biblioteca. Quien diga que la vida universitaria es fácil que venga y me haga los diez balances que tengo que hacer para mañana xD **

**Much Love! ;)**

* * *

><p>- Le quiero, con el mayor ardor - le dijo Thomas a Rachel mientras le cogía de la mano - Por favor hágame el honor de aceptar mi mano<p>

Rachel apartó su mano y giró la cara hacia el otro lado - Señor le agradezco todo por lo que ha pasado y lamento mucho haberle causado tanto dolor. Créame no fue conscientemente.

- ¿Es su respuesta? - preguntó extrañado acercándose a ella

- Sí, señor - respondió Rachel sin mirarle

Thomas enarcó una ceja - ¿Se está riendo de mi?

- No - dijo con firmeza

- ¿Me rechazas?

Rachel lo miró con condescendencia - Sé que los sentimientos que, como dijo dificultaron su consideración, le ayudarán a superarlo. - dijo antes de hacer ademán de marcharse, Thomas la agarró por el brazo

- ¿Puedo saber por qué con tan poco esfuerzo de cortesía me rechaza?

- ¿Y pudo saber porqué con intención tan clara de insultarme decidió decirme que me quiere contra su mejor juicio? - preguntó indignada Rachel

- No, no así créeme...

Rachel se quedó mirando fijamente a Thomas y palideció - Lo siento, no recuerdo mi texto.

- Rachel ahora tienes que decir _¡Qué yo fui descortés vaya escusa! - _le dijo el director algo molesto, Rachel asintió.

- ¡Qué yo fui descortés vaya escusa! - repitió la morena - Tengo mis razones, ya lo sabe.

- ¿Cuáles? - le preguntó desafiante Thomas acercándose a ella.

Rachel se quedó de nuevo en silencio, Thomas la miró con preocupación - Rachel... ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó el director levantándose de su asiento enfadado - Ahora es cuando dices _"¿Crees que así de fácil aceptaría al hombre que, quizás para siempre, ha arruinado la vida de mi hermana?" _Hemos ensayado muchas veces esta escena, ¿qué te pasa hoy?

Rachel agachó la cabeza - Lo siento, solo... ¿podemos parar diez minutos?

El director gruñó - Nos falta diez días para el estreno Rachel y ¡tú aún no te sabes tus líneas! - le gritó furioso

- Si me las sé, solo que hoy no tengo un buen día - le dijo intentando no derrumbarse frente aquel hombre extremadamente pequeño y delgado de nariz aguileña cuyo ego era casi tan grande como su calva.

- Michael podríamos parar solo diez minutos, tal vez un descanso nos haga bien - interrumpió Thomas salvando a Rachel de una nueva réplica del hombre

Este suspiró frustrado - ¡Está bien! Diez minutos, después quiero esta escena perfecta antes de volver a practicar el solo de Elizabeth, ¿entendido? - preguntó sin esperar la respuesta yéndose del teatro y dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Thomas miró con preocupación a Rachel que estaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo - ¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?

- Si, si - asintió la chica forzando una sonrisa - Solo estoy algo cansada.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó no muy convencido ante la respuesta de la morena

Rache volvió a sonreir - Si, de verdad. Voy a salir a fuera para tomar un poco el aire, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien.

La chica cogió su bolso y subió apresurada las escaleras que la llevaban a la puerta de la salida - ¡Rachel! - le gritó el chico desde el escenario, la morena se giró para mirarlo - Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, ¿verdad? - ella asintió con una débil sonrisa y abrió la puerta para salir del teatro.

Rachel se sintió aliviada al sentir el aire helado de la calle, era un día frío y lluvioso en Londres, como la mayoría desde que llegó. No sabía porque pero llevaba varios días algo apática, ya hacía algo más de tres semanas que se había ido de Nueva York y realmente lo echaba mucho de menos. Echaba de menos su casa, a sus amigos, a sus padres, sus clases en la escuela y por supuesto a Quinn. Estaba contenta en Londres, había hecho muy buenos amigos en poco tiempo y estaba muy feliz por estar trabajando en lo que le gustaba pero los nervios del inminente estreno y saber que estaba alejada de todos los que quería en unas fechas tan especiales como la navidad le causaban una sensación de vacío que le costaba mucho superar. En tan solo dos días iba a ser fin de año y ella estaba lejos, muy lejos y lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que no podría darle un beso a Quinn al recibir el nuevo año.

Decidió llamar a la persona que siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa en momentos como esos.

- ¿Si? - contestó la voz adormilada de Leroy al otro lado

- Hola papi - le dijo con voz dulce Rachel

- Cariño, ¿estás bien? - preguntó el hombre con preocupación - Son las cinco de la mañana.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento - se disculpó - No me había acordado del cambio de hora. Te llamo más tarde si quieres.

- No, no. Ya estoy despierto - gruñó aún algo dormido su padre - ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Todo bien por allí?

- Si, todo está genial - dijo Rachel sin sonar muy convincente

- Rachel... No me mientas, ¿qué te pasa?

Su padre la conocía demasiado bien para que pudiese mentirle - Solo... os hecho mucho de menos, me hubiese gustado estar ahí con vosotros.

- Y a nosotros tenerte a nuestro lado pequeña. - le dijo con cariño - Este año no ha sido lo mismo sin tus galletas de jengibre en forma de árbol de navidad. Tu padre intentó hacerlas pero... se les quemó y casi sale ardiendo la cocina. Por poco no tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos - comentó dramáticamente, Rachel comenzó a llorar. - Bebe, ¿estás llorando? ¡No paso nada! ¡Estamos bien!

- No... no lloro por eso - susurró con un hilo de voz - Os quiero mucho papi

- ¡Oh! Nosotros también te queremos cariño - le dijo con dulzura - No te preocupes, vamos a intentar ir a verte lo antes posible. Por nada del mundo nos perderíamos poder verte por primera vez en un gran escenario. Estamos tan orgullosos de ti nena, vas a ser una gran estrella.

Rachel sonrió débilmente - Gracias papi. - se quedó unos segundos en silencio y cogió aire - Tengo que contarte una cosa.

- Cuéntame

- Estoy... estoy con alguien.

- ¡Vaya! Eso es estupendo! - exclamó su padre gritando emocionado - ¿Lo has conocido allí? Pienso que los londinenses son un poco estirados pero si tú estás bien con eso...

- No, no - contestó la chica negando con la cabeza - No es de aquí, hace tiempo que nos conocemos. Es... es Quinn Fabray

- ¿Quinn Fabray? - preguntó confuso su padre - Pero... pero ¿esa no era aquella chica animadora que siempre estaba insultándote y haciéndote la vida imposible?

- Si, esa es - rió Rachel, realmente era extraño todo lo que había cambiado Quinn, esa definición de ella se le hacía sumamente inexacta y lejana.

- Rachel...

- Papa ella ha cambiado - interrumpió - Ahora es una persona completamente distinta. Es cariñosa, amable, generosa, divertida, inteligente... Ella... ella es maravillosa.

Su padre se quedó unos segundos en silencio y suspiró, debía costarle asimilar todo lo que le estaba contando - Y ¿desde cuándo estás con ella?

- Desde hace poco más de tres semanas.

- Pero... tú estabas en Londres entonces. - dijo confuso

Rachel asintió - Si, lo sé. Empezamos el día antes de que viniese. - su padre no dijo nada - Sé que es extraño papa y que pensarás que es una locura pero... ella me protege y me cuida y me hace sentir... especial.

- ¿Y desde cuando te gustan... las chicas?

- Bueno... realmente no sé si me gustan las chicas... de momento solo me gusta Quinn - afirmó. No se había planteado ese tema y tampoco le importaba, nunca le habían gustado las etiquetas.

- Lo entiendo, intento entenderte cariño pero... bueno es difícil. De todas formas yo soy feliz siempre y cuando tú lo seas.

- ¿Estás bien con esto entonces?

- Por supuesto cariño - le dijo dulcemente. - Nunca has tomado ninguna mala decisión y siempre has actuado como una persona madura, si dices que esa chica ha cambiado y crees que es buena para ti no tengo ningún problema.

Rachel sonrió de verdad por primera vez en todo el día - ¿Sé lo cuentas tú a papa? Él... bueno él no le tenía mucha estima a Quinn y ya sabes que a veces es un poco dramático.

Leroy rió - Si, yo se lo diré, no te preocupes cariño. Creo que debería ir a dormir, dentro de dos horas tengo una operación de apendicitis y no quiero quitarle el páncreas por equivocación a la pobre señora Dallas.

Rachel soltó una carcajada - Está bien. Muchas gracias papi. Te quiero.

- Yo también amor, cuídate.

Rachel guardó su móvil en el bolso y suspiró, realmente estar lejos de sus padres estaba siendo más duro de lo que ella pensaba. Aún así cogió aire y entró en el teatro, ella era una artista y el espectáculo debía continuar.

* * *

><p>El día terminó para Rachel después de volver a olvidar de nuevo su texto unas pocas veces más causando así la ira incontrolable de Michael que no entendía porque su actriz principal no tenía la cabeza en su sitio y por si todo eso no hubiese sido suficiente su solo fue un completo desastre.<p>

Michael dio por imposible poder sacar algo de Rachel aquel día y la dejó salir una hora antes no sin amenazarla con quitarla de la obra si seguía teniendo la cabeza en las nubes en vez de en el escenario. Había sido un mal día, sin duda el peor desde que llegara a Londres. Su conversación con su padre la había animado un poco sin embargo, siempre le sorprendía lo que la voz de este podía tranquilizarla. Ella adoraba a sus padres y sus padres sentían adoración por ella, los tres formaban un equipo y siempre estuvieron muy unidos.

Sus padres eran completamente distintos y no solo físicamente. Leroy era una persona tranquila, divertida, espontánea y muy hilarante; era imposible no reir cuando se estaba a su lado, él era de ese tipo de personas que tienen un carisma especial que hacen que todo el mundo quiera estar alrededor suyo. Hiram por el contrario era algo más serio, responsable, con carácter y en ocasiones demasiado crítico y mandón; con él era con quien más discutía Rachel, tal vez porque en ocasiones eran demasiado parecidos.

Aún así lo adoraba y que sus padres fuesen tan distintos siempre fue una ventaja para ella. Cuando quería hablar sobre libros, música o películas siempre tenía a su papa Hiram, encantado de deleitarla con sus grandes conocimientos y su enorme inteligencia; cuando quería divertirse y reír hasta que le doliese la barriga tenía a su papa Leroy, él siempre sabía que decir o que hacer para sacarle una sonrisa, incluso en aquellos momentos en los que parecía que no había salida.

Tenía dos padres estupendos que la querían y cuidaban, nunca sintió la necesidad de conocer a su madre hasta que tuvo dieciséis años, ellos habían cubierto su ausencia con toneladas de cariño y comprensión. Fue por ellos por lo que no tomó la decisión de conocer a su madre biológica hasta tan tarde, no quería que pensasen que no eran suficientes para ella. Por supuesto que lo eran, cuando estaba con ellos no necesitaba nada más pero al mismo tiempo quería saber quién era su madre, necesitaba saber de dónde venía.

Shelby había sido muy buena con ella la segunda vez que apareció, a pesar de los continuos desaires y malas contestaciones que Rachel le había dado por el rencor que el primer encuentro le había creado. Ella fue ganándose su cariño poco a poco, le fue demostrando que era alguien en quien podía confiar. Con el tiempo consiguió tener con ella una buena relación y, a pesar de que no olvidaba que para ella en un principio Rachel no fue más que un medio para conseguir sus objetivos, poco a poco le fue cogiendo cariño, tanto que en ese momento incluso podía decir que la quería.

Ella fue quien le buscó una buena escuela en Nueva York y quien la animó a irse en aquellos momentos en los que su relación con Finn comenzaba a interponerse entre sus sueños _"No dejes que nada te impido llegar a donde tú quieres llegar, si quieres volar alto no dejes que nadie te corte las alas" _le dijo una vez Shelby, esas palabras la marcaron, esas palabras habían sido el empujón final para ir a perseguir sus sueños.

Rachel salió del teatro y decidió que volvería a su casa andando a pesar de que no había dejado de llover en todo el día y al parecer no iba a dejar de hacerlo pronto, necesitaba pensar y poner en pie sus ideas.

La lluvia siempre le había transmitido paz, tranquilidad, sosiego... Caminar bajo la lluvia paragua en mano, pisar los charcos sin importarle si se mojaba o no, ver a la gente correr apresurada, disfrutar de ese momento, caminar tranquila mientras el mundo giraba sin parar a su alrededor. Le gustaba la lluvia porque sabía que pronto saldría el sol y sería un brillante nuevo día. Con el tiempo fue aprendiendo que tras la tormenta siempre llega la calma... y también aprendió a valorarlo. Todas esas sensaciones, ese olor a humedad que se calaba en sus pulmones y le hacía sentir libre, esa sensación de que algo mejor estaba por llegar, todo eso solo lo conseguía la lluvia.

Cuando llegó a su casa sus compañeras, Hailey y Allison, estaban tiradas en el sofá viendo la televisión. Ellas no habían tenido ensayo aquel día, solo Rachel y Thomas habían tenido que ensayar, al fin y al cabo era domingo, no para ella sin embargo.

Rachel dejó su bolso y su paraguas en el suelo y se sentó cansada en el sofá.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? - le preguntó Hailey que miraba ensimismada _Friday Night Lights_, su serie favorita con la cual estaba completamente obsesionada y por la que hizo que pusieran televisión por cable para poder verla.

- Horrible... Michael gritaba, Thomas tartamudeaba, yo me equivocaba, el pianista tocaba... y así una y otra vez. - dijo con pesadez Rachel.

- La verdad Rach es que llevas unos días un poco rarita, más de lo normal - le dijo Allison con preocupación - ¿Estás bien?

- No lo sé... - Suspiró Rachel - Estar aquí tan lejos de mi familia, de mis amigos y todo lo del estreno de la obra me tiene un poco descolocada

- Dentro de cinco meses volveremos a casa y estrenaremos en Broadway - dijo con emoción Hailey - Entonces serás una estrella y todos te adoraran. Es lo que tú quieres, ¿no?

- Si... claro, pero el precio tal vez está siendo demasiado alto - dijo con voz entrecortada Rachel, había sido un día muy duro y si no se controlaba pronto se pondría a llorar.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Porqué estaba así? Ella era Rachel Berry, nunca nada la había hecho doblegarse. Durante toda su vida se enfrentó a aquellos que le dijeron que su sueño era imposible, que nadie podía salir de Lima, que no podría convertirse en una estrella, que ella no era especial; eso nunca la hizo rendirse, al contrario, cada ataque, cada comentario hiriente no hizo otra cosa más que hacerla más fuerte. Sin embargo ahí estaba, cumpliendo su sueño de poder trabajar en un musical, a pesar de que no era en Broadway pero era en el West End de Londres que no es poco, y lo único que hacía era quejarse. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, tenía que recuperar su brillo, tenía que recuperar esa fuerza que la había convertido en imparable años atrás.

- Yo creo que lo que te pasa es que echas de menos a tu Julieta - le dijo con una sonrisa Allison

Rachel asintió. Sí, eso era parte de su problema. No entendía porque pero, a pesar de solo haber estado una semana con Quinn, esta se había hecho imprescindible en su vida. Quinn había llegado en el momento justo, cuando estaba perdiendo la fe en sí misma y estaba replanteándose dejarlo todo. Ella le había salvado realmente, ella le había llenado de vida cuando pensaba que no le quedaba nada más, ella le había sacado todas esas sonrisas que parecían inexistentes antes de que apareciera. Necesitaba de nuevo esa inyección de felicidad que solo Quinn podía darle.

* * *

><p>Después de darse una larga ducha de agua caliente y ponerse cómoda Rachel se tiró en el sofá, cogió un gran paquete de galletas de pasas y mientras las engullía empezó a ver<em> Hello, Dolly!<em>, no había mal día que Barbra no pudiese amenizar. Habría podido irse con sus compañeras a tomar unas copas al pub de en frente donde habían quedado con el resto del reparto pero estaba demasiado cansada y realmente lo único que le apetecía era estar sola.

Cuando la película llevaba unos cuarenta minutos el móvil de Rachel se iluminó en la mesa y al ver el nombre de Quinn en la pantalla también se iluminó su rostro, ya era hora de su pequeña dosis de Quinn Fabray diaria.

- Hola pequeña estrella. ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le preguntó Quinn con dulzura

- Nada realmente, estoy viendo por decima cuarta vez "Hello, Dolly". - le contestó poniendo los pies en el reposacabezas y la cabeza casi rozando el suelo, no sabía porque pero esa postura siempre le pareció muy cómoda.

- Parece divertido. ¿Puede verla contigo? - le dijo con ese tono sexy que Rachel adoraba incontrolablemente, nunca se cansaba de escucharlo.

- Bueno es bastante difícil puesto que estas a casi seis mil kilómetros de aquí. - replicó con una amarga sonrisa

- Creo que puedo solucionar ese pequeño detalle. Abre la puerta. - le dijo la otra chica seguramente con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

Rachel palideció y se levantó apresurada del sofá casi cayendo al suelo por el movimiento brusco - ¿Qué?

- Abre la puerta. - repitió

La chica corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió pero no había nadie. Miró hacia ambos lados fuera del pasillo pero nada, no había ni rastro de Quinn. La había engañado.

- No tiene gracia Quinn, no puedes jugar así con mis sentimientos. - dijo molesta - No puedes hacerme creer que estas aquí en mi puerta al más puro estilo Hollywood para luego ser mentira. Es cruel.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no estoy ahí? - le preguntó con seriedad Quinn

- Pues porque no te veo. - protestó Rachel mirando de nuevo a ambos lados del pasillo, no le estaba gustando nada ese juego.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Me ves? - le dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa mientras salió de repente del hueco de las escaleras.

Rachel se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos mientras Quinn se iba acercando lentamente hacia ella. Cuando esta estaba a pocos metros saltó en sus brazos - ¡Oh dios mío Quinn! - exclamó emocionada mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios - Pero... pero que haces aquí... dime que no estoy soñando... dime que esto no es un sueño cruel... - le dijo sin dejar de darle pequeños besos en los labios y cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos, como si Quinn pudiese desvanecerse de repente.

Quinn le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz - No es un sueño cariño, estoy aquí.

Toda la pesadez que Rachel había sentido aquellos días desapareció de repente, la voz de Louis Armstrong y Barbra Streisand cantando alegremente _Hello, Dolly_ resonaban desde el salón "_It's so nice to have you back where you belong"_cantaban. Si, sin duda era increíblemente bueno tener de nuevo a Quinn a su lado.


	18. Si tú estás

**Me sorprende que pensarais que todo era un sueño de Rachel, ¿tan mala me consideráis? xD No es un sueño, Quinn está en Londres y pasará con ella unos días :)**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo, realmente he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. El próximo estará el domingo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad. Me alegra que os esté gustando la historia, esta es la primera vez que me decido a mostrar algo de lo que escribo y vuestros comentarios me animan mucho en estos momentos..****. Much Love.**

* * *

><p>- Pero ¿Cómo has venido? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo has podido pagarte el viaje? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? Estas más delgada, ¿comes bien? ¿Porqué eres rubia de nuevo? - le preguntó Rachel a Quinn apresurada por la emoción, la otra chica no pudo evitar sonreir ante la reacción de su novia -¡Dios! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! - finalizó dándole de nuevo un fuerte abrazo<p>

- Yo también nena pero no puedo respirar. - dijo con dificultad, Rachel era pequeña pero realmente fuerte.

Rachel se soltó un poco y agachó la cabeza - Lo siento.

Quinn le dio un dulce beso en la frente y le sonrió - ¿Cómo? En avión. ¿Cuándo? Hace menos de dos horas. El viaje ha sido mi regalo de Santa Claus, me quedaré unos pocos días y como estupendamente, es imposible no comer cuando convives durante tres días con mi abuela, mi tía y mi madre. Sobre el pelo... tuve que hacerlo si quería que me diesen el dinero para venir aquí, fue la única condición que me puso mi madre. ¿No te gusta? - preguntó mirándola fijamente

- Podrías teñirte de verde limón que estarías igual de hermosa que siempre. - le respondió Rachel con una sonrisa

- Tal vez lo haga. - bromeó Quinn causando una carcajada de la morena - ¿Podemos entrar? Me he llevado dos horas dando vueltas por Londres para poder encontrar esto, estoy agotada

- Claro, claro - dijo con rapidez Rachel cogiendo la maleta de Quinn que había quedado tirada en el suelo tras el gran abrazo de la morena.

- Tu casa es muy bonita - comentó observando el pequeño salón decorado de una forma minimalista pero elegante. El apartamento era un pequeño pero acogedor ático en Hoxton, un barrio bastante tranquilo, Quinn se sintió como en casa solo con poner un pie en aquel lugar - ¿Tus compañeras no están?

Rachel negó con la cabeza - A estas horas estarán bailando _"Born in the USA"_ encima de la barra mientras hacen competiciones de quien es capaz de beberse más _pintas_ sin respirar - respondió encogiéndose de hombros

- ¡Vaya! Veo que os divertís mucho - exclamó Quinn mientras se sentaba agotada en el sofá - ¿Tú también haces esas cosas cuando sales?

- No, yo soy una profesional. No suelo salir cuando tengo ensayo al día siguiente y mucho menos emborracharme

Quinn le regaló una gran sonrisa, le encantaba que Rachel fuese tan profesional en su trabajo. Las dos chicas se quedaron unos minutos envueltas en un cómodo silencio mientras Quinn le acariciaba el pelo distraídamente, no necesitaban hablar sus miradas decían mucho más que cualquier retahíla de palabras. Eso era una de las cosas que habían perfeccionado en aquellas tres semanas, muchos días eran capaces de llevarse largos ratos en silencio mientras estaban al teléfono y disfrutando simplemente de la "compañía" de la otra. Tan solo llevaban veinticuatro días juntas, veintinueve si contaban desde el primer beso, Quinn llevaba la cuenta perfectamente, y sin embargo tenía la sensación de que llevaban así toda la vida.

- ¿Vas a pasar el fin de año conmigo? - preguntó Rachel mientras le acariciaba el brazo con cariño. Su piel se erizo con aquel simple toque, había echado tanto de menos esa sensación

- Si no tienes un plan mejor...

- No hay plan mejor que estar contigo Quinn, no sabes lo que necesitaba tu presencia - reconoció la morena acurrucándose junto a ella mientras le abrazaba por la cintura.

- Me alegra escuchar eso - le susurró la rubia dándole un cálido beso en la frente.

- Por cierto... Antes has dicho que este ha sido el regalo de navidad de tu madre, ¿ella sabe lo nuestro? - preguntó Rachel con curiosidad

Quinn asintió - Si, tenía que contárselo

Rachel la miró con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?

- Bastante bien en realidad - reconoció Quinn que aún no podía creerse que su madre no hubiese montado un escándalo al enterarse. Su abuela tenía razón, ella también había cambiado en aquel año.

**Cinco días antes. Lima, Ohio**

Quinn llegaba a su casa después de despedirse de Shelby y de Beth. Verla de nuevo había sido lo mejor que le había pasado desde hacía semanas y una sensación agridulce la acompañó en su camino de vuelta, dulce porque le había alegrado poder tenerla de nuevo con ella pero amarga porque sabía que pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que se volviesen a ver. Shelby sin embargo le había prometido ir a verla pronto y eso la llenaba de alegría, tener a Beth para ella sola por unos días en Nueva York era mucho más de lo que siempre había podido esperar.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y su madre la esperaba en el sofá casi dormida mientras veía la tele.

- ¿Qué haces aún despierta? - preguntó Quinn dejando las llaves en el recibidor y sentándose al lado de Judy - Son la una de la mañana.

- No sabía donde habías ido, tu abuela me dijo que tenías que resolver algunos asuntos - le dijo con voz somnolienta antes de dar un amplio bostezo.

- He ido a ver a Beth.

Judy la miró sorprendida - ¿Cómo está? - preguntó. Judy solo había visto un par de veces a Beth desde que Shelby volvió a Lima y aunque nunca hablaban del tema Quinn sabía que en el fondo le tenía cariño a la pequeña, al fin y al cabo era su nieta.

- Esta muy grande, realmente está creciendo demasiado rápido - reconoció la chica mirando pensativa al frente, Judy le acarició con cariño el hombro para demostrarle que ella estaba ahí y que le apoyaba, Quinn le sonrió - Bueno... ¿y tú? ¿cuándo pensabas contarme que tenías novio? - preguntó divertida enarcando las cejas

- Quería que lo conocieras por ti misma y así pudieses opinar. ¿Qué te ha parecido? - le preguntó mirándola con interés, realmente le importaba lo que pensase de él.

- Me gusta - respondió con una sonrisa - Creo que es un buen hombre y el hecho de que sea un fan de REM es un punto a su favor - bromeó

Judy le sonrió con alegría - Me alegro que te guste, tú opinión es muy importante para mí.

Quinn se quedó unos minutos en silencio mientras su madre veía la televisión, tenía que decírselo y ese era el mejor momento.

- ¿Mama?

- Dime cariño.

- Tengo algo que contarte - dijo mientras se tocaba el cuello como siempre que iba a decir algo que le costaba decir.

Judy apagó la televisión - Soy toda oídos.

- Yo... bueno... estoy saliendo con alguien - le dijo con dificultad, no estaba tan nerviosa desde que tuvo que contarle a sus padres que estaba embarazada y realmente lo que más temía es que esa conversación terminase por el mismo camino.

- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es maravilloso cariño! Por tu voz creía que ibas a decirme que estabas embarazada de nuevo - comentó riendo, Quinn forzó una sonrisa, posiblemente en dos minutos tal vez hubiese preferido que así fuera - ¿En qué trabaja? ¿Es de Nueva York? ¿Cómo se llama?

- Es cantante y ahora mismo está haciendo un musical en Londres - su madre abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y asintió para mostrar su aprobación - Es de Lima y... su nombre es Rachel.

Judy se quedó mirándola confusa - Ra... Rachel. Pero... eso es un nombre de...

- Chica, sí - le interrumpió Quinn.

- ¿Estás... estás con una chica? - le preguntó sin poder (o sin querer) creérselo, Quinn asintió - Y ella es la primera mujer con la que estás me imagino...

- No realmente, he estado con otras chicas antes que ella - dijo Quinn sin vacilar, tenía que mostrarse firme

Judy abrió aún más los ojos - Entonces eres...

- Gay, mama. Sí y puedes decirlo, no pasa nada, no te caerá una maldición por decir esa palabra - dijo con ironía. Su madre se quedó pensativa jugando con sus dedos sin saber muy bien cómo afrontar la situación, al menos no había reaccionando con lágrimas ni había montado un drama como Quinn había pensado en un principio. - Mama di algo

- Yo... yo... bueno... tú ya sabes lo que la iglesia piensa sobre esto y... - divagó

Quinn resopló - Mama no empieces con eso por favor. No quiero saber lo que la iglesia piensa quiero saber lo que TÚ piensas. - Judy se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos y luego volvió la vista de nuevo a sus manos. Estaba decepcionada, Quinn ya había visto esa mirada antes - Perfecto - dijo levantándose del sofá

- Quinn...

- No mama. ¡Esto es lo que soy y no voy a seguir escondiéndome! - gritó Quinn enfadada, su madre la miraba sorprendida por su reacción - Si, me gustan las chicas. ¿Y qué? ¿Soy menos mujer por eso? ¿Soy una mala persona porque me haya enamorado de una chica? Yo no elegí ser gay mama, pero es lo que soy y estoy orgullosa de ello. - concluyó cruzando los brazos desafiante

Su madre se levantó y se acercó a ella - Quinn...

- ¿Qué? - dijo con brusquedad sin mirarla, estaba muy enfadada y realmente había perdido los papeles pero no podía evitarlo.

- Siento que mi primera reacción no haya sido buena.

- Es exactamente la que esperaba - le dijo con frialdad.

Judy la miró con dolor y le cogió la mano - No te pongas así. No es fácil de digerir que tu hija te diga que le gustan las mujeres Quinn, no creo que sea una mala madre por sorprenderme. - le dijo mirándola fijamente. Quinn pudo sentir su dolor y relajó el gesto - No es el sueño de cualquier madre, no porque sea algo malo sino porque es el fin de muchos de mis sueños para ti. - reconoció con sinceridad - Cuando tienes una hija desde que es pequeña planeas su vida. Te la imaginas yendo hacia el altar vestida de blanco, te la imaginas visitando tu casa los domingos con su marido perfecto y tus nietos hermosos, te imaginas para ella una vida feliz y tranquila. Y no voy a mentirte, preferiría que te gustasen los hombres, todo sería mucho más fácil - Quinn la comprendía, realmente ella debía de reconocer que también había imaginado una vida así para Beth, sabía que las cosas para ella serían mucho más fácil de no ser gay - Pero... eres mi hija y si eres feliz yo también lo soy. - concluyó apretándole la mano con una sonrisa.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Quinn. Había sido injusta con ella, había reaccionado de manera precipitada, no había esperado el tiempo suficiente para que su madre lo asimilase. - Gracias mama - susurró antes de darle un gran abrazo

Judy la abrazó con cariño mientras le acariciaba la espalda - Pero tienes que prometerme que seguiré pudiendo ser abuela - le dijo mirándola con seriedad

Quinn sonrió ante el comentario - Creo que ahora tienes el doble de posibilidades para serlo

* * *

><p>Aquella noche las chicas se quedaron dormidas abrazadas en el sofá después de pasar horas y horas poniéndose al día. Rachel quería saberlo todo de la estancia de Quinn en Lima y esta quería conocer todos los detalles de cómo iba su musical, al fin y al cabo "Orgullo y prejuicio" era uno de sus libros preferidos y quería que la versión teatral estuviese a la altura aunque teniendo a Rachel como protagonista no le cabía ni la menor duda de que sería fantástico.<p>

Quinn se despertó echa un gurruño en el sofá tapada con una manta suave de nubes azules que no sabía cómo había llegado allí. Se estiró y vio una nota en la pequeña mesa que estaba junto al sofá.

_"¡Buenos días dormilona! No quería despertarte, estabas realmente adorable. He ido a ensayar temprano esta mañana, tienes café en la cocina. Estás en tu casa, puedes ver películas o la televisión si quieres, aunque conociéndote supongo que preferirás explorar la ciudad. Nos vemos a las cinco en Trafalgar Square, estoy segura de que te encantará visitar el National Gallery._

_Que tengas un buen día. Un beso. R"_

La rubia sonrió, Rachel era realmente maravillosa. Se dio una ducha caliente, tomó su café mientras leía el periódico de la mañana que su chica le había puesto junto a la taza y se vistió para disfrutar de Londres. Siempre había querido visitar aquella ciudad, no sabía bien el motivo, tal vez por la película _Closer_, siempre fue una de sus preferidas.

Londres era muy distinta a todo lo que había visto, algo pequeña comparada con Nueva York pero inmensa si la comparaba con Lima. Era una ciudad interesante que conseguía mezclar a la perfección lo tradicional con lo moderno, lo purista con lo vanguardista, lo conservador con lo arriesgado. Pronto se dejó envolver por aquella ciudad, por sus artistas callejeros, por su frio húmedo tan diferente al frio neoyorkino. Caminó como una turista más entre aquellas calles, observando cada detalle, fotografiando cada pequeña cosa que llamaba su atención. Le hubiese gustado poder haber ido en verano, los parques de Londres eran conocidos por ser los más grandes de Europa. Sin embargo haber ido en navidad también tenía sus ventajas, ver aquella ciudad iluminada y adornada tan meticulosamente merecía la pena.

Llegó al Tower Bridge y se quedó impresionada por la grandeza de aquel puente, los puentes siempre habían sido su debilidad y aquel sin duda no tenía nada que envidiar al de Brooklyn, era espectacular. Se apoyó en la barandilla y disfruto de las maravillosas vistas como siempre hacia en Nueva York pero esta vez observando el Big Ben y el London Eye que se podía ver a lo lejos. No podía creer que estuviese allí, tenía miedo de despertar y que todo fuese un simple sueño. Su madre la había sorprendido la mañana de Navidad con aquel billete de avión, realmente no podía imaginarse un mejor regalo que tener a Rachel a su lado la primera noche del año. Los cuatro días en Nueva York esperando el momento de montarse en aquel vuelo se le habían hecho eternos y ocultárselo a Rachel para no estropear la sorpresa le había resultado casi imposible. Ahora por fin estaba allí y podría tener a su chica durante tres días. Tenía que hacerle un gran regalo a su madre cuando volviese, aquel billete de avión sin duda había sido su pasaje hacia el paraíso y por supuesto a Larry por enseñarle a usar internet.

Después de cinco horas haciendo turismo por la capital inglesa Quinn fue a Trafalgar Square donde había quedado con Rachel, bajo el enorme árbol navideño que reinaba aquella gran plaza. Ella ya estaba esperándola. Quinn sintió como si un nudo fuerte tomara por completo su pecho al ver a su chica esperándola con un gorro rojo de lana a juego con su largo abrigo mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frio, estaba realmente hermosa, no había visto algo más bonito en toda su vida.

- Estás increíble - le dijo Quinn al oído antes de darle un cálido beso en la mejilla, la otra chica se sonrojó aún más y le sonrió tímidamente - En serio, estás preciosa.

- Tú también lo estás Quinn - le dijo mirándola fijamente haciendo que esta vez fuese ella quien se ruborizarse. Estaban nerviosas, como si aquella fuese de nuevo su primera cita. En realidad podría decirse que lo era, no se habían visto desde que habían formalizado su relación, era la primera vez que salían juntas como "novias formales" - Bueno, ¿entramos? - preguntó Rachel mientras cogía la mano de Quinn y la metía junto a la suya en el bolsillo de la rubia, sentir la mano fría de la morena junto a la suya le hizo estremecerse débilmente.

- No hace falta que vayamos, sé que no te gustan los museos - le dijo la chica mientras las dos andaban en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no me gustan los museos? - le preguntó arcando una ceja

- ¿Te gustan?

- No

Quinn soltó una carcajada - ¿Ves?

- Pero no me importa, quiero que disfrutes de tu viaje y sé que estas cosas te encantan. Si para ello tengo que ver dos mil trescientos cuadros pues los veré, uno a uno si es necesario. - dijo seriamente

- Eres tremendamente adorable - le dijo Quinn parando en seco y observándola fijamente - ¿Te lo había dicho?

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa - Si, pero no me canso de escucharlo - Quinn le dio un tímido beso en los labios y las dos chicas subieron las escaleras para entrar en el museo.

El National Gallery era uno de los museos más grandes del mundo y Quinn estaba como una niña con zapatos nuevos. El arte era una de sus grandes pasiones y poder ver cuadros como _El jarrón con tres girasoles_ de Van Gogh o la gran colección de Francesco Guardi, uno de sus pintores preferidos, la hizo increíblemente feliz. Ella intentaba explicarle a Rachel lo que había detrás de aquellos cuadros y el porqué de su emoción pero parecía que la morena no lo entendía o simplemente le interesaba bastante poco.

- Este me gusta mucho - dijo Rachel

Quinn se puso a su lado y lo observó con una sonrisa - Es "Boulevard Montmartre de Noche" de Pissarro, era un pintor francés. Uno de mis cuadros impresionistas favoritos. - dijo con entusiasmo, la pintura siempre le había encantado y no saber pintar fue una de sus mayores frustraciones cuando era una niña - Me gusta muchísimo el juego de luces que hace, como muestra el asfalto húmedo, la lluvia... Realmente podría quedarme horas mirando este cuadro.

- Paris debe ser hermoso - comentó Rachel -¿Iremos algún día? - le preguntó mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, y si quieres podemos alojarnos en el mismo hotel donde él pintó ese cuadro, _"Hôtel de Russie"_ - dijo imitando el acento francés con una sonrisa

Rachel soltó una carcajada - Dilo otra vez

- ¿El qué? ¿_Hôtel de Russie_? - bromeó Quinn acercándose cada vez más al rostro de Rachel hasta que su nariz estaba rozaba la de su chica

- Estás muy sexy cuando hablas francés, creo que si vamos a Paris no te voy a dejar salir de la habitación del _"Hôtel de Russie"_ - le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta antes de girarse y hacer como si mirara interesara otro de los cuadros de la sala.

Quinn se quedó mirándola perpleja por el comentario, aún no habían hablado de aquel tema y, al estar tan lejos, ella ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Pero ahora estaba con ella, es más iba a quedarse tres días en su casa, sin duda durmiendo en su cama, en una pequeña habitación de cinco metros cuadrados. Quinn tragó con dificultad, de repente tenía la garganta seca.

* * *

><p>- Bueno... ¿y a dónde vamos ahora? - preguntó Quinn al salir del museo después de dos horas viendo cuadros que, por supuesto, no habían sido suficientes para ver ni siquiera la mitad pero hasta ella estaba cansada.<p>

Rachel le regaló una gran sonrisa y la cogió de la mano - Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es? - preguntó Quinn curiosidad

- Si te lo digo dejará de ser una sorpresa.

- Pero yo puedo hacerme la sorprendida.

Rachel negó con la cabeza - Está aquí cerca. ¡Vamos! - dijo echando a andar mientras tiraba de una confusa Quinn que la miraba fijamente intentando saber lo que se tramaba su chica, nunca le habían gustado las sorpresas, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ellas. Después de diez minutos andando la chica se paró en seco y se puso frente a su novia - Cierra los ojos.

Quinn enarcó una ceja - Estamos en medio de la calle Rachel - dijo mirando a su alrededor

- ¿Y?

- Pues que no puedo andar con los ojos cerrados, puedo tropezarme, caerme... ya sabes esas cosas que suelen pasar cuando no ves por donde andas.

- Yo te guiaré - le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa agarrándola por el brazo.

- Rachel...

- Quinn... - le imitó - ¿Puedes dejar de querer tener el control de todo por unos minutos y dejarte llevar por mi? - le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- Está bien - dijo dando un suspiro cerrando los ojos. No le convencía la idea de tener que andar por Londres con los ojos cerrados en hora punta por el simple capricho de Rachel pero tampoco podía negarle nada.

- Vale, ahora ten cuidado ahí va un escalón - le advirtió Rachel pero tarde ya que Quinn pisó mal y casi cae al suelo

- ¡Rachel! - protestó Quinn sin abrir los ojos.

- ¡Te he dicho que había un escalón!

- Si, me lo has dicho, ¡dos segundos antes! - le recriminó la chica

Rachel suspiró - ¿Quieres dejar de protestar?

- Está bien, pero avísame CON TIEMPO. No quiero romperme una pierna.

Que Rachel la guiara mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados al principio la hizo sentir insegura pero luego su inseguridad se desvaneció, se sentía bien a su lado, protegida. Por primera vez en su vida no le importaba no ser ella quien llevase el mando, dejarse llevar por Rachel fue mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado. Era cierto que tener los ojos cerrados agudizaba mucho más los otros sentidos, podía notar el aire frio rozando su rostro, podía sentir con firmeza la mano de Rachel apretando su brazo, podía notar su respiración y la tranquilidad que la otra chica le otorgaba. La había echado tanto de menos, jamás había necesitado tanto a alguien y eso le daba miedo, sentía un miedo terrible que nunca antes había experimentado en su vida.

Una vez leyó que el miedo era el más peligroso de los sentimientos colectivos. Te hace sufrir, te hace ser vulnerable, te hace débil, te hace indefenso… Por eso ella siempre se había negado el derecho a tener miedo, se había obligado a ser una persona fuerte para no sentirse jamás vulnerable ante nada, pero entonces Rachel apareció haciéndola sentir por primera vez indefensa. Esto la hizo sentir muy confusa en aquellas semanas en las que habían estado separadas pero en aquel momento una pregunta llegó a su mente. ¿Porqué no debía sentir miedo? Sin miedo no había lucha, sin lucha no había recompensa, sin recompensa no había satisfacción y sin satisfacción nunca habría felicidad… ¿Hasta qué punto sentir miedo era malo? Tal vez el miedo tan solo fuese el paso que la llevase a aquello que siempre había soñado, tal vez el miedo era tan solo el último escalón.

- Aquí es - le dijo Rachel parando en seco.

- ¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya?

- Ajam.

Quinn abrió los ojos y se quedó sorprendida ante lo que vio, no podía creérselo, era simplemente increíble. - Rachel... Esa... esa eres tú - dijo mirándola con la boca abierta, la otra chica asintió con una sonrisa. Quinn volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Un gran cartel de Rachel estaba colocado en uno de los teatros del West End. Ella vestía un traje de época y su pelo estaba recogido en un moño bajo dejando un pequeño rizo caer por su frente, su mirada fija a la cámara, su media sonrisa iluminando aquella avenida. No solo estaba preciosa, estaba espectacular.

- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó la morena mirándola con atención - Creo que me hubiesen podido sacar un poco más favorecida pero... ¡Soy yo! ¡En un cartel! ¡Yo! - gritó emocionada abrazando a su chica

Quinn le acarició con cariño el pelo y la miró fijamente a los ojos con adoración - Lo has conseguido Rachel, este es tu sueño, lo has conseguido.

- Y todo gracias a ti - le dijo antes de darle un apasionado beso. El roce de la lengua de Rachel contra la suya la hizo estremecerse por completo, jamás había sentido nada similar, era como si estuviese flotando, como si la gravedad no existiese en aquel momento. La gente pasaba a su alrededor, el tráfico no cesaba, el mundo giraba mientras para ellas todo se había congelado.

De repente unos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre sus cabezas abriéndose hueco en aquel cielo falto de estrellas que las cubría. Rachel se separó de Quinn y las dos miraron al cielo mientras los copos rozaban levemente sus rostros - ¡Está nevando! - exclamó Rachel con una gran sonrisa.

Quinn se quedó observando a Rachel mientras esta giraba feliz sobre sí misma con los brazos abiertos intentando coger los copos entre sus manos causando las miradas de asombro de los viandantes, era como una niña pequeña que había visto la nieve por primera vez. La rubia sacó la cámara y le hizo una foto, tenía que inmortalizar aquel momento.

- ¿No es hermoso? - le dijo Rachel acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la cintura.

- Si, jamás había visto nada parecido - le respondió Quinn con una sonrisa pero no refiriéndose a la nieve precisamente. Y entonces de repente el miedo se desvaneció por completo dejando paso a la simple felicidad. Dios... estaba segura de que jamás en la vida nadie había amado tanto a alguien como en ese mismo instante ella amaba a Rachel Berry.


	19. Subamos al cielo

**No me puedo creer que ya vayamos por la mitad de la historia, que rápido pasa el tiempo! En fin este capitulo me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, tiene muchas cosas especiales para mi y alguna que otra experiencia propia en él. Espero que os guste :)**

**Próximo capitulo como siempre el Martes. Pronto comenzará otra de las etapas de esta historia, de momento todo bueno, no temáis :P**

**Much Love ;)**

* * *

><p>- ¡Buenas noches chicas! - canturreó Rachel al entrar en su casa, Quinn la acompañaba a su lado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo.<p>

- ¡Hola! - dijo pegando un salto del sofá Hailey corriendo hasta ellas - Soy Hailey, Rachel nos ha hablado mucho de ti - le dijo la chica a Quinn con una gran sonrisa dándole un abrazo

- Y yo soy Allison - le dijo la otra chica tendiéndole la mano también sonriente. - Ya nos conocimos esta mañana pero tú estabas en coma inducido durmiendo en el sofá - bromeó

Quinn sonrió ruborizada levemente. - Encantada

Rachel miró con adoración a su chica, le encantaba cuando Quinn se mostraba tímida - ¿Hoy no salís? - preguntó quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero junto a su bolso

Hailey negó con la cabeza - Estamos reservándonos para la gran fiesta de mañana por la noche

- Si, ¡va a ser increíble! - dijo con emoción Allison - Han alquilado un local cerca del centro y antes recibiremos el año en Trafalgar Square, que es como el Times Square de aquí.

Hailey asintió - El local es genial, esta tarde hemos ido a decorarlo después de los ensayos y ha quedado perfecto.

- Hemos comprado bebidas, una gran fuente de chocolate y un karaoke, por supuesto. - prosiguió Allison

- ¿A qué es genial? Vendréis, ¿verdad? - preguntó Hailey, Rachel no dijo nada y la otra chica la miró con el ceño fruncido - No podéis perdérselo.

Rachel miró a Quinn y esta se encogió de hombros - Si, supongo que iremos. - las dos chicas gritaron emocionadas y abrazaron fuertemente a Rachel que miro un poco aturdida a su chica, Quinn la miró con una sonrisa.

Las cuatro chicas charlaron un rato mientras cenaban. Allison y Hailey le contaron a Quinn todas las anécdotas habidas y por haber de Rachel en Londres; como el día que se cayó en el lago de Hyde Park por querer salvar a un pobre pato que estaba enganchado en un alambre o el día que Rachel se perdió en Londres por haberse confundido de autobús y terminó en un barrio indio perdido de la mano de dios sin saber cómo volver a casa o cuando se empeñó en explicarle a un cochero el atraso que era usar caballos para transportar personas en el siglo XXI y que era una verdadera crueldad para los pobres animales. Quinn reía a carcajadas por todas esas historias mientras Rachel intentaba excusar todas y cada una de sus extrañas ocurrencias.

La cena terminó y las dos compañeras de Rachel se despidieron de las chicas. Rachel sabía que solo querían dejarlas solas, Hailey y Allison siempre se iban a dormir mucho más tarde que ella, tendría que agradecérselo al día siguiente, realmente le apetecía tiempo a solas con Quinn.

- Son estupendas Rach - le comentó Quinn mientras fregaba los platos de la cena que se había empeñado en fregar a pesar de que Rachel se lo había prohibido, al fin y al cabo era su invitada.

- Si, realmente lo son - le respondió la chica abrazándola por atrás y dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

Quinn suspiró - Rachel...

- ¿Si? - preguntó distraída la morena mientras seguía recorriendo el cuello de su chica con besos, jamás había necesitado tanto el contacto con nadie, era como si estar a menos de dos metros de Quinn fuese una tortura.

- Me desconcentras - le dijo con media sonrisa mirándola por encima de su hombro

- No creo que necesites mucha concentración para limpiar los platos sin embargo - le dijo juntando más sus cuerpos y aumentando la intensidad de sus besos dejando pequeñas marcas en la piel clara de su chica. - Te he echado tanto de menos, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me hacías falta - le dijo acariciando lentamente la piel del brazo de Quinn haciendo que esta se estremeciera por el contacto.

- Rachel creo que deberíamos hablar - dijo Quinn dejando el vaso que estaba fregando y girándose de repente.

- Bueno podemos hablar luego - respondió con voz sensual cogiendo a Quinn por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí misma - ¿Me has echado de menos? - le preguntó al oído antes de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

Quinn se agarró con fuerza a la encimera y cerró los ojos, ese era sin duda su punto débil - Si... te he echado de menos - dijo con dificultad

Rachel sonrió y continuo sus besos por la clavícula de Quinn provocando un gemido mudo en los labios de esta, esto la hizo sentir más segura de lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a recorrer con besos el mismo camino pero esta vez de vuelta terminando de nuevo en el lóbulo de la oreja de su chica - Me alegra escuchar eso - le susurró juntando aún más si cabe sus cuerpos, apenas había un milímetro entre ellas pero para Rachel parecía un kilómetro, la necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla cerca más que nada en este mundo.

- Para, Rachel - le dijo con un hilo de voz Quinn colocando sus manos aún mojadas en la cadera de Rachel - Por favor...

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó sin dejar de besarla, esta vez el otro lado de su cuello mientras metió la mano por el jersey de su chica y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen provocando que Quinn estremeciera de nuevo - Parece gustarte...

- Claro... claro que me... me gusta... - respondió con dificultad Quinn - Pero... tenemos que hablar. - finalizó abriendo los ojos y apartándola de repente.

Rachel la miró contrariada - ¿Qué te pasa?

- No creo que este bien que hagamos esto. Tus compañeras están al otro lado de la casa... No es respetuoso - se excusó Quinn sin mirarla colocándose bien el jersey.

La morena sonrió de medio lado, era realmente adorable cuando estaba nerviosa. Volvió a acercarse a Quinn poniendo su cara a escasos milímetros de distancia - Ellas tienen un sueño muy profundo, eso no es un problema. Además yo he tenido que "sufrir" sus aventuras nocturnas durante este tiempo, ahora es mi turno - le susurró en los labios antes de darle un intenso beso.

Quinn no pudo seguir conteniéndose y la agarró fuertemente por la cintura atrayendo el cuerpo de Rachel a ella mientras con su lengua acariciaba el labio inferior de la morena, esta respondió ante el gesto y tomó la lengua de la chica entre sus dientes provocando otro gemido de Quinn esta vez más audible. Las dos comenzaron a besarse con necesidad mientras sus cuerpos estaban completamente en contacto. Rachel podía sentir los pechos de Quinn a través del fino jersey, podía sentir su respiración acelerada en su boca, podía sentir la desesperación y la necesidad de su chica.

Rachel deseaba más, necesitaba más, y de nuevo buscó con sus manos el abdomen de la rubia. Fue acariciando con la yema de sus dedos lentamente el estómago de Quinn hasta que llegó a sus pechos colocando sus pequeñas manos en ellos y acariciándolos lentamente por encima del sujetador, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero sin duda estaba disfrutando más que nunca, jamás se había sentido tan viva. Sin embargo Quinn de repente se apartó y se fue apresurada al salón dejando a Rachel sola en la cocina sin entender nada.

- ¿Me puedes decir que mierda te pasa Quinn? - preguntó enfadada Rachel mirándola fijamente - ¿No te atraigo? ¿Es eso?

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?- preguntó Quinn estudiando la mirada de la morena.

- Si. - respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me atraes? ¿No has visto como estaba hace dos segundos? - respondió con cierta frustración Quinn

- ¿Entonces? ¿Porqué te has ido de esa manera?

- Porque si seguíamos así no iba a poder contenerme. - reconoció con sinceridad

- ¿Y porqué deberías de contenerte? Somos novias Quinn, ¿acaso el sexo no es algo normal en una relación? - le preguntó Rachel. No había reproche en su tono, realmente quería saber lo que le pasaba a Quinn y porque había reaccionado de esa manera.

Quinn suspiró y miró pensativa al suelo - No quiero joder todo esto.

- Ya, definitivamente me has dejado claro que no quieres "joder" - interrumpió Rachel con frustración. Quinn la miró con reproche y la morena se encogió de hombros - Lo siento, un comentario estúpido. Continúa. - le dijo sentándose en el sofá con la mirada fija en los ojos de Quinn, quería saber lo que pensaba, necesitaba entrar dentro de su cabeza.

- No quiero ESTROPEAR todo esto que tenemos Rachel. No quiero que hagamos algo de lo que después podamos arrepentirnos. Si, llevamos un mes juntas pero... ¿cuántas veces nos hemos visto en este tiempo? - le preguntó sentándose a su lado. Rachel no dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza - Exacto. Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer Rach, tenemos mucho de qué hablar antes de pasar al siguiente nivel.

Rachel frunció el ceño - ¿Cuánto tardaste en "pasar al siguiente nivel" con Cloe?

- No entiendo que tiene que ver Cloe en esta conversación Rachel

- Solo respóndeme - le dijo con seriedad.

- Una semana.- dijo en susurro casi inaudible Quinn agachando la cabeza.

- Estupendo - exclamó enfadada Rachel levantándose del sofá y yéndose a su habitación. Quinn la siguió y cerró la puerta tras ella para evitar que las compañeras de la morena escucharan la próxima explosión marca Rachel Berry - ¡Una semana! ¿Con Cloe tardaste una semana y a mí me dices qué llevamos poco tiempo? ¡Eres una hipócrita! - le gritó furiosa.

Quinn se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida por su reacción - ¿En serio vas a ponerte así Rachel? ¿Llevamos solo un día juntas y ya vamos a pelearnos?

- ¿Y quién tiene la culpa? - preguntó desafiante la morena.

- Creo que estás siendo un poquito dramática - le recriminó Quinn

- No. No estoy siendo dramática. Mi NOVIA no quiere tener sexo CONMIGO porque no me encuentra atractiva, creo que tengo motivos suficientes para enfadarme - le respondió cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba en su cama furiosa sin mirarla.

Quinn suspiró por la frustración - Ya te he dicho que no es eso, ¡por supuesto que me atraes por dios! - gritó desesperada. Rachel no dijo nada, siguió de brazos cruzados moviendo la pierna nerviosamente, Quinn se sentó a su lado - Rachel, ¿puedes dejar esa actitud de niña de tres años y mirarme? - le preguntó cogiéndole la barbilla recibiendo una mirada fría por parte de la chica, estaba muy enfadada y no tenía ninguna intención de ocultarlo - Tú no eres Cloe, tú no eres ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado. Tú eres mucho más. - le confesó con sinceridad mirándola fijamente a los ojos - Y te aseguro que me muero de ganas de hacértelo ahora mismo encima de esta cama ¡Dios! No sabes lo que me está costando no abalanzarme sobre ti en este preciso momento. Estas muy sexy cuando te enfadas - bromeó la rubia, Rachel no puedo contener una tímida sonrisa ante el cometario - Pero no quiero que nos precipitemos. No eres una más para mi Rachel, no quiero hacer nada hasta que sea el momento adecuado. ¿Y sabes por qué? - le preguntó Quinn. Rachel más tranquila negó con la cabeza - Porque cuando lo hagamos no será solo "joder" para mi, será la primera vez que "haga el amor". Si, se que suena cursi pero... es la verdad - concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

Rachel se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a los ojos de Quinn y sintió como el corazón se le hinchaba en el pecho, nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan hermoso en su vida. No dijo nada, no sabía que decir, solo le dio un dulce beso en los labios como respuesta. Quinn la cogió del rostro y rozó su nariz con la suya haciéndole cosquillas débilmente, Rachel sonrió - Siempre sabes que decir en el momento oportuno, serías una buena oradora.

* * *

><p>¿En qué momento comienza el amor? ¿En qué momento una persona por la que no sentías nada se convierte en el centro de tu vida? ¿En qué momento te das cuenta de que ya no hay marcha atrás? El amor es algo fugaz, al principio no se siente y luego si, te despiertas una mañana y te das cuenta de que es a su lado donde quieres parar tus pasos, que solo a su lado podrás sentirte completa. Y eso es lo que le había pasado a Rachel; mirando como Quinn dormía plácidamente en su cama, con el rostro relajado y los pelos ligeramente alborotados sobre la almohada se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado, se había enamorado de Quinn Fabray y ya no había manera de evitarlo, bueno tampoco es que quisiera evitarlo en realidad.<p>

- Despierta dormilona - le susurró Rachel al oído apartando algunos pelos que caían sobre la frente de la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado

Quinn abrió los ojos con dificultad y bostezo - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las ocho. - le respondió la morena dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

- ¿Las ocho? ¿Me has despertado a las ocho de la mañana un día de fiesta? - preguntó confusa Quinn.

- Quiero darte mi regalo de navidad - le respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y no podías dármelo un poco más tarde? - Rachel miró con el ceño fruncido a Quinn y esta suspiró y se sentó en la cama dándole un beso a su chica - Lo siento, estoy preparada para recibir mi regalo - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Rachel negó con la cabeza - Tú regalo no está aquí, está a una hora de camino. - dijo levantándose de la cama de un salto - Date una ducha, yo voy a preparar unos sándwiches y a preparar lo que necesitamos para nuestro pequeño viaje. - Quinn se quedó mirando confusa a Rachel y esta le sonrió - Te va a encantar Quinn, estoy convencida. ¡Venga! ¡Dúchate! - le dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Quinn negó con una sonrisa, se desperezó y se levantó de la cama en dirección al cuarto de baño. Rachel tarareaba alegre en la cocina mientras preparaba la comida. La rubia se quedó mirándola apoyada en el quicio de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces para tener tanta energía por la mañana?

Rachel se encogió de hombros - Hoy es un gran día. Estamos juntas, vamos a pasar un día magnifico y esta noche recibiremos el nuevo año dándonos un gran beso bajo el gran árbol de Trafalgar Square. Estoy muy contenta - respondió con alegría mientras cortaba una pequeña lechuga y la iba colocando cuidadosamente en el pan de sándwich.

- Eres maravillosa, ¿lo sabías? - le susurró al oído Quinn abrazándola por detrás

- Lo sé. - le respondió dándolo un rápido beso en los labios a su chica - ¡Venga! ¡A la ducha! - dijo dándole una cacheta en el culo a Quinn - Dentro de media hora tenemos que estar montadas en el coche.

La rubia gruñó con frustración y se metió refunfuñando en el cuarto de baño dando un leve portazo. Quinn tenía realmente muy mal despertar pero sin embargo Rachel lo encontraba adorable. Sí, estaba enamorada y era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

* * *

><p>Rachel miraba en silencio el rostro de Quinn mientras esta observaba todo cuanto le rodeaba con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro. La morena comenzó a impacientarse, ¿y si no le había gustado la sorpresa? Pero sus dudas de disiparon de momento al ver la gran sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Quinn.<p>

- Rach esto es simplemente increíble - le dijo Quinn estrechándola entre sus brazos y dándole un cálido beso en los labios que contrastaba con el frio que las rodeaba.

Rachel sonrió a su chica, sabía que aquel lugar le iba a encantar. Estaban en la playa de Brighton, una pequeña ciudad costera al sur de Inglaterra. Rachel había ido a aquel lugar de excursión con sus compañeros al poco tiempo de llegar a Londres y nada más poner un pie allí supo que algún día tenía que ir con Quinn, ese lugar era simplemente maravilloso. En aquel momento pensaba que ir allí con su chica iba a ser algo casi imposible pero sin embargo ahí estaban ahora, sentadas en aquel largo muelle mientras disfrutaban del mar ajetreado de aquel treinta y uno de Diciembre con el aire helado dándoles de lleno en sus rostros. Hacía frio, mucho frio, pero sin embargo Rachel no lo sentía, la presencia de Quinn a su lado agarrándola por la cintura mientras le acariciaba tranquilamente la mano era suficiente para hacerla sentir cómoda aunque estuviesen en el mismísimo Polo Norte.

- Creí que encontrabas una estupidez ir a la playa en invierno - bromeó Quinn alzando una ceja

- Desde que me llevaste a esa playa eso cambió, muchas cosas cambiaron desde aquel treinta de Noviembre - reflexionó Rachel acurrucándose en el regazo de su chica.

Quinn sonrió - Ese fue el día en que todos mis sueños se hicieron realidad - reconoció.

Las dos chicas siguieron en silencio un rato dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad de aquel lugar. Después pasearon por el pueblo, caminaron agarradas de la mano por aquellas calles llenas de típicas casas inglesas de ladrillos con sus puertas de colores y sus ventanas de madera decoradas con motivos navideños, disfrutaron de la belleza de la catedral de San Nicolás y del impresionante Royal Pavilion, un enorme palacio real rodeado de hermosos jardines que aún estaban cubiertos por la nieve del día anterior. Visitaron el pequeño teatro real mientras Rachel le contaba lo bien que lo había pasado cuando estuvo allí con sus compañeros e improvisaron una pequeña escena en el escenario para unos pocos turistas que estaban allí de paso.

Tras hacer un poco de turismo decidieron comer algo en uno de los bares cercanos a la costa, hacía demasiado frio para hacer un picnic en la playa por mucho interés que tuviese Rachel en rememorar exactamente aquel día que pasaron en la playa. Sin embargo la morena convenció a Quinn para que diesen un paseo por la arena a pesar de que seguramente estarían a algunos grados bajo cero. Quinn aceptó a regañadientes mientras se colocaba su gorro blanco de lana y se acurrucaba en su bufanda de colores, estaba preciosa con aquel gorro y las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio.

- ¿Sabes? Si hubiese sabido que me esperaba una felicidad tan inmensa hubiese reaccionado mucho antes. - comentó Quinn de la nada agarradas la una en el brazo de la otra mientras sus pies se hundían en la espesa arena blanca por la nieve - No hubiese dejado tanto tiempo estos sentimientos guardados para mi, los hubiese dejado en libertad esperando a que tú los capturases entre tus dedos. - le dijo reflexiva con una sonrisa. Rachel la observaba con adoración, todo cuanto decía Quinn le parecía sumamente maravilloso - Todo este tiempo que he pasado sin ti ha sido como una tortura, un camino arduo y difícil en el que siempre había algo que salía mal por un motivo u otro y lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que al final del día mi única compañía era la soledad. - le reconoció con cierta tristeza parando en seco y mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras tomaba las manos de la morena - Pero desde que nos volvimos a encontrar Rachel no he vuelto a sentirme nunca más sola, da igual que hayamos estado a miles de kilómetros de distancia, te sentía ahí conmigo. Gracias a ti la soledad no es más que humo inexistente. - concluyó con una sonrisa.

Rachel sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos si poder evitarlo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, era lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos, Quinn la había dejado literalmente sin palabras. Quería decirle cuanto la amaba, lo importante que era, lo duras que habían sido aquellas semanas lejos de ella pero las palabras estaban atoradas en ese nudo que se le había formado en la garganta por aquella declaración. ¿Qué había hecho ella para tener a su lado a una persona tan increíble como Quinn? ¿Porqué la vida le había dado tal regalo? ¿Era esa su recompensa después de años de soledad e incomprensión por parte de todos? Enamorarse de Quinn Fabray no estaba dentro de sus planes en absoluto, sin embargo ahora parecía que todo tenía por fin sentido, parecía como si aquel amor hubiese sido las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

* * *

><p>- ¡10, 9, 8! - coreaban miles de personas que se encontraban aquella noche alrededor del gran árbol de navidad en Trafalgar Square<p>

- ¡7, 6, 5! - Quinn tenía abrazada a Rachel por la espalda con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus hombros mientras ambas sonreían al ver como Allison se "peleaba" con el tapón de la botella de champagne

- ¡4, 3, 2! - Rachel se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a los ojos de Quinn, las luces de aquel árbol que alumbraba la plaza se reflejaban en ellos haciéndolos más brillantes y hermosos que nunca.

- ¡1! ¡Feliz año nuevo! - gritaron todos los que esperaban espectantes la llegada de aquel nuevo año, con sus miradas llenas de emoción y de esperanza por lo que estaba por suceder. Thomas abrazó a Allison que le dio un apasionado beso después de haber podido descorchar por fin la botella, Hailey saltó de alegría y se subió a hombros de Brad, otros de los chicos de la obra. Los demás se felicitaron con una sonrisa mientras coreaban canciones y se abrazaban emocionados. Solo les quedaban ocho días para que la obra se estrenase, aquel nuevo año estaba cargado de sueños para ellos.

Rachel y Quinn seguían mirándose perdidas la una en los ojos de la otra, mientras a su alrededor todo era felicidad y alegría. Quinn sonrió con dulzura - Feliz año nuevo princesa - susurró sobre los labios de su chica

- Feliz año nuevo baby - le respondió Rachel antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios intentando hacerle llegar todos esos sentimientos que estaba experimentando en aquel instante, toda esa magia que la estaba envolviendo por el simple hecho de estar al lado de la persona a la que amaba en un momento como ese. - Te quiero - le dijo en un hilo de voz con los ojos vidriosos mirándola fijamente, intentando captar cada una de las emociones que estaba sintiendo su chica.

Quinn le regaló la sonrisa más grande que Rachel jamás había visto y la cogió en brazos dando vueltas sobre sí misma con la pequeña en brazos. Cuando la dejó en el suelo la miró con dulzura - Yo también te quiero mi pequeña estrella.

Un nuevo año había llegado, un nuevo año lleno de oportunidades y sueños por cumplir, un nuevo año en el que Rachel iba a ser testigo de cómo su mayor sueño se hacía realidad, o al menos a medias, pero no era ese el único motivo por el que Rachel estaba entusiasmada por la llegada de aquel año. Estaba enamorada, estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de una persona maravillosa y preciosa que además también la amaba. Las palabras de Ewan McGregor en _Moulin Rouge_ resonaron de repente en su cabeza _"Lo más grande que te puede suceder es que ames y seas correspondido"._ Ahora esas palabras también tenían sentido para ella, la felicidad que sentía en aquellos momentos no era comparable con nada.


	20. Nada más importa

**Algunos son muy impacientes, a mi me gusta sorprenderos ;P **

**Este es el capitulo 20 y el fin de una etapa. En estos 20 capitulos hemos visto como se reencontraban, como Quinn se aceptaba a si misma, como las dos volvian a encontrarse de nuevo y como Rachel descubrió el cambio de Quinn para más tarde terminar enamorándose de ella. ¡Vaya! Han pasado muchas cosas xD **

**En el próximo habrá un salto en el tiempo y veremos otra faceta de esta historia. Lo siento pero no voy a poder subirlo el viernes como de costumbre si no que lo subiré el domingo. Estoy bastante liada con la universidad, el trabajo y demás quehaceres de la vida cotidiana.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por vuestros comentarios y por todas esas personas que leéis esta historia, sois estupendos. Que tengáis una buena semana y como siempre Much Love ;)**

* * *

><p>- ¿Estás segura de que tus compañeras no van a llegar pronto? - preguntó casi sin aliento Quinn con la espalda apoyada en la puerta mientras Rachel besaba el lóbulo de su oreja ferozmente<p>

- Mientras siga habiendo alcohol y funcione el karaoke no tenemos nada de que temer - le respondió mientras le quitaba el abrigo y lo tiraba al suelo para continuar besando cada centímetro del cuello de su chica - ¿Y tú? ¿Estás segura de esto? - preguntó mirándola fijamente - Ayer dijiste que querías esperar a que estuviésemos preparadas.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza antes de soltar un gemido cuando Rachel le mordió el hombro - Esta es mi última noche aquí, no puedo esperar cinco meses... Ya he esperado cuatro años... es demasiado tiempo.

Rachel le sonrió pícaramente - No puedes resistirte a mis encantos.

- Ni tú a los míos - le respondió Quinn cogiéndola en brazos sin apenas esfuerzo haciendo que la espalda de la morena chocase con la puerta produciendo un ruido sordo - No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con este momento Rach, no tienes ni idea - le dijo mientras lamia su cuello. Rachel se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de su novia y no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió que la rodilla de Quinn ejercía presión sobre su centro, nunca había sentido nada parecido, como si estuviese a punto de explotar por el simple contacto de la rubia.

- Bésame Quinn... - le rogó Rachel - Solo bésame

Quinn puso a Rachel en el suelo y se aferró con sus dos manos al rostro de la chica. Nunca se habían besado con tanta necesidad, ni siquiera el día en el que se dieron el primer beso. Este era un beso distinto, era el beso que marcaba el inicio de su primera vez. Quinn no podía creer que fuese a pasar, no podía creer que esto fuera real; pero no era momento de pensar en nada, tenía que centrarse en lo que estaba pasando, quería recordar cada segundo y cada milímetro de la piel de Rachel. Ambas pararon cuando el aire era necesario, agitadas y jadeando para luego volver a besarse pasados unos pocos segundos, había sido demasiado tiempo lejos la una de la otra.

- Esto me está estorbando - le susurró con voz ronca Quinn mientras le quitó el jersey y dejó a la chica solo en sujetador. Quinn se quedó mirando fijamente los pechos pequeños de la morena cubiertos por la fina tela negra de encaje y se lamió levemente los labios mientras los apretó con delicadeza pero con decisión. - Eres tan hermosa... - le susurró al oído. - Te necesito - le confesó acariciando de nuevo sus pechos.

Rachel enloquecida por el contacto de las manos de la rubia sobre sus pechos apretó sus labios de nuevo contra los de su chica y tomó el control de Quinn mientras iba guiándola a ciegas hacia el sofá, necesitaba más, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo tanto como respirar. La ropa iba desapareciendo por el camino. El jersey de Quinn quedó olvidado en algún rincón del salón, los pantalones quedaron tirados junto a la mesa, el sujetador de Rachel se desvaneció por completo en quién sabe dónde.

Y así entre una lluvia de besos y caricias descontroladas llegaron al sofá. Rachel se tendió mirando fijamente a los ojos de Quinn y esta le quieto los pantalones con rapidez dejando a la morena solo con la parte inferior de su ropa interior. La rubia se quedó contemplando por un momento el cuerpo de su novia, su vientre perfecto, sus piernas tonificadas, sus pechos rectos, su piel suave y bronceada. Jamás había visto nada tan perfecto, Dios debía de sentirse muy orgulloso por haber creado algo tan maravilloso como Rachel Berry.

Rachel tomó las manos de su chica y la hizo descender contra ella sintiendo el cuerpo semidesnudo de su novia, el simple contacto de los pechos de Quinn contra los suyos, a pesar de que esta aún conservaba el sujetador, la hizo estremecer. - Te quiero - susurró en la boca de Quinn sintiendo su dulce aliento sobre sus labios. - Dios mío... te quiero.

Quinn sonrió - Jamás me cansaré de escuchártelo decir - le respondió antes de comenzar a lamer y morder la clavícula de su chica mientras que con sus manos comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre sus pezones, como si no pudiese quedar ni un centímetro de Rachel por recorrer, esta se retorció precipitadamente bajo la rubia. Quinn siguió besando el cuerpo de Rachel hasta llegar al abdomen para luego subir de nuevo y darle otro beso.

Rachel mordió el labio inferior de su chica provocando un leve gemido de esta contra su boca mientras que con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar el sujetador de la rubia, este desapareció rápidamente cayendo contra el suelo mientras la morena se lamió los labios ante la magnífica visión. Con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Quinn que se quejó estremeciéndose ante el contacto para luego ser ella quien hiciera gemir a Rachel después de lamer con fiereza sus pezones.

- ¡Joder! Quinn, por favor... te necesito. - le rogó Rachel que no podía soportar más la presión que sentía entre sus piernas.

Quinn comenzó a bajar lentamente su mano por el cuerpo de Rachel acariciando cada centímetro y haciendo erizar cada parte de piel por la que pasaba. Con destreza le quito la parte inferior de la ropa interior mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja

- Estás tan mojada cariño - le susurró con voz ronca antes de comenzar a frotar su clítoris, Rachel emitió un gemido ahogado al sentir los dedos de su chica por primera vez. Quinn sonrió con satisfacción - Me he llevado esperándote tanto tiempo... Desde hace mucho quería saber cómo era sentirte tan cerca, como era poder tocarte de esta manera, como era poder sentir tus manos sobre mi... - confesó Quinn sobre sus labios sin dejar de acariciar con su dedo pulgar el clítoris de su chica que se estremecía de puro placer bajo ella mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de la rubia - ¿Y sabes una cosa? - le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Rachel negó con la cabeza, no era capaz de articular palabra, estaba en el límite - Está siendo mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado - reconoció con una sonrisa antes de introducir sin previo aviso dos dedos dentro de Rachel. Quinn sintió como su excitación aumentó de repente al notar las paredes de su chica apretando contra sus dedos.

- ¡Joder Quinn siii! - Rachel se mordió fuertemente el labio y echó su cabeza hacia atrás comenzando a deslizar su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Quinn. Sonrió de satisfacción al notar la humedad de la rubia y como esta se estremeció cuando entró dentro de ella.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Quinn apoyando su frente en contra de la de Rachel al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba la morena mientras seguía empujando dentro y fuera sus dedos en el interior de Rachel.

Las dos chicas cada vez respiraban con más dificultad y sus movimientos eran más descontrolados, estaban viviendo su primera vez, estaban sintiéndose más cerca que nunca y jamás habían experimentado algo parecido. La gente solía decir que hacerlo con la persona que amabas era mucho mejor que hacerlo con cualquiera pero ellas no pudieron experimentarlo hasta ese momento y sin duda tenían razón, en toda su vida habían sentido algo semejante. Ya no eran dos, ahora se habían fundido en una sola persona gracias a un amor incomprensiblemente intenso, un amor que había estado marcado por la distancia pero que ahora las mantenía más unidas de lo que jamás pensaron poder estar con otra persona.

- Estoy tan cerca cariño... tan cerca - susurró Quinn sobre los labios de Rachel, esta al escucharlo aumentó el ritmo provocando un jadeo descontrolado por parte de su chica. - ¡Joder Rach! - gritó Quinn estremeciéndose encima de la morena llegando al éxtasis al mismo tiempo que emitió un gemido descontrolado.

Rachel notó como su interior estaba a punto de explotar al sentir en sus dedos la humedad de Quinn quien aumentó el ritmo frenéticamente. La morena sintió como todo se nublaba de repente ante sus ojos y como su cuerpo convulsionaba como nunca antes lo había hecho hasta que se desplomó exhausta aferrándose al cuello de Quinn como si fuese un salvavidas. -¡Madre mía! - exclamó Rachel sin poder creerse que hubiese podido sentir tanto placer

Quinn se colocó al lado de Rachel aún mientras daba dulces besos a cada pequeña porción de su rostro. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, Quinn abrazando a Rachel con fuerza temiendo que pudiera desvanecerse de repente, que todo solo hubiese sido un sueño y que en pocos segundos iba a despertar de nuevo en la soledad de su habitación. - Te quiero Rachel, de verdad, te quiero tanto que incluso duele - le reconoció con la voz ronca Quinn dándole un dulce beso en la frente.

Rachel miró a Quinn con adoración y le regaló una dulce sonrisa - Esto ha sido... dios... ha sido increíble - exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos provocando una carcajada de Quinn - No te rías - replicó golpeando a Quinn en el hombro - Lo digo en serio, creía que iba a morir.

- Una muerte dulce entonces - le susurró divertida en los labios dándole un corto beso.

- Sin duda. - sonrió Rachel. Quinn sonrió levantándose del sofá y buscó su ropa interior que estaba esparcida por el suelo. - ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó con curiosidad Rachel mientras la rubia se ponía el sujetador y se colocaba de nuevo su jersey que había terminado tirado en una de las sillas del salón.

- Voy a darte tu regalo de navidad - respondió con una sonrisa - Toma, creo que esto es tuyo - dijo divertida tirándole la ropa interior a Rachel que se la puso aún algo confusa.

- No querrás que salgamos a la calle a estas horas, ¿verdad? Creo que no sería capaz ni de llegar a la puerta, estoy agotada - reconoció frunciendo el ceño la morena.

Quinn soltó una sonora carcajada y negó con la cabeza - Solo tienes que llegar hasta el piano aunque si eso es mucho camino para ti yo te llevo - le dijo cogiéndola en brazos antes de que Rachel pudiese reaccionar y levantándola hasta la sala donde ensayaba con sus compañeras.

Era una sala pequeña que contaba solo con un piano que habían comprado de segunda mano, un antiguo tocadiscos, varios discos de vinilo y un viejo sofá de cuero marrón pero para Rachel siempre había sido su zona favorita de la casa. Aquel lugar le ofrecía mucha paz y tranquilidad, era como su pequeño rincón. Además contaba con las mejores vistas de toda la casa, desde la gran ventana podía ver un enorme parque que siempre estaba lleno de gente a las que Rachel observaba durante horas creando historias de porqué estaban allí. Ella le había dado su toque personal colgando en las paredes algunos carteles de antiguos musicales y un gran cuadro de Nueva York, así cuando ensayaba podía sentirse como en casa.

Quinn dejó a Rachel sobre el sofá y se sentó en el asiento del piano mientras la morena la miraba expectante. Iba a dedicarle una canción, Quinn iba a cantar para ella, solo para ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba cantar aunque podía recordar perfectamente su voz, aún en la época del instituto cuando Quinn y ella no eran que se dijera grandes amigas Rachel siempre pensó que la voz de Quinn era realmente dulce.

Los dedos de Quinn fueron acariciando delicadamente las teclas de aquel viejo piano y Rachel supo de inmediato que canción iba a cantarle, _"Nothing else matters"_ de Metallica, la canción preferida de Quinn. Rachel se levantó del sofá y se puso junto al piano, quería ver el rostro de Quinn, quería poder disfrutar de su belleza lo más cerca posible. La luz de las farolas daba directamente a los cabellos de Quinn que parecían más dorados que nunca, su rostro estaba lleno de paz y tranquilidad, su cuerpo estaba relajado y Rachel pensó que jamás en su vida podría cansarse de observar a su chica, su belleza definitivamente no era de este mundo.

_So close, no matter how far (Tan cerca no importa cuan lejos)_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart (no sería mucho para el corazón)_

_Forever trusting who we are and nothing else matters (Siempre confiando en quiénes somos... y nada más importa)_

_Never opened myself this way (Nunca me abrí a mi mismo de esta manera)_

_Life is ours, we live it our way (la vida es nuestra, la viviremos a nuestra manera)_

_All these words I don't just say and nothing else matters (Todas esas palabras que simplemente no dije... y nada más importa)_

Rachel se quedó absorta mirando catar a Quinn, estaba completamente sumergida en el momento e hipnotizada por la dulce voz de la rubia. Podía sentir como cada palabra que su chica le cantaba iba dedicada a ella, como intentaba decirle con aquella canción todo aquello que no podía expresar con palabras. Quería poder entrar en cada rincón de Quinn, quería llegar muy dentro, a aquellos lugares recónditos donde nadie se había atrevido a entrar, quería poder tener la llave de esa caja infranqueable que era la mente de Quinn.

_Trust I seek and I find in you (Busqué confianza y la encontré en ti)_

_Every day for us something new (cada día para nosotras es algo nuevo)_

_Open mind for a different view and nothing else matters (La mente abierta para una visión diferente... y nada más importa)_

_Never cared for what they do, (Nunca importó lo que hacían)_

_never cared for what they know, but I know (Nunca importó lo que sabían, pero lo sé)_

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Rachel, si hacía dos minutos ya estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabray ahora la amaba aún más si era posible. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerla sentir tan completa? ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan hermosa? ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan jodidamente perfecta sin ni siquiera proponérselo?

Quinn hizo un gesto a Rachel para que se sentara a su lado y esta se sentó junto a ella apoyando su cabeza en los hombros de la chica mientras cantaba las últimas notas de la canción.

_So close, no matter how far (Tan cerca no importa cuan lejos)_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart (no sería mucho para el corazón)_

_Forever trusting who we are and nothing else matters (Siempre confiando en quienes somos y nada más importa)_

_No, nothing else matters (No, nada más importa)_

Rachel cogió la mano de Quinn y la besó entre sus labios, esta con su dedo pulgar secó las lagrimas que aún brotaban por las mejillas de la chica.

- Ha sido muy hermoso Quinn... Jamás nadie me había dedicado una canción con tanto sentimiento - le reconoció con una sonrisa.

- Esta canción siempre me ha recordado a nosotras, incluso cuando no estábamos juntas. "_So close, no matter how far"_

- _"Nothing else matters"_ - susurró Rachel en los labios de Quinn - Si estamos juntas, nada más importa. - le repitió en un abrazo.

Tras el abrazo las chicas se quedaron sentadas disfrutando de su mutua presencia mientras simplemente se miraban a los ojos acariciándose cariñosamente el brazo la una a la otra. Rachel quiso parar el tiempo en aquel momento, no podía ni siquiera pensar en cómo iban a ser aquellos cinco meses sin Quinn. Si antes de saber que estaba enamorada de ella fue duro ahora que además habían dado un paso tan importante iba a ser una verdadera tortura. Poco le importaba la obra ya, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que al día siguiente a esa misma hora Quinn no estaría a su lado.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Quinn? - preguntó con voz temblorosa Rachel.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mañana te vas y vamos a tener que estar cinco meses lejos la una de la otra. Esta vez tu madre no va a pagarte otro viaje, esta vez sí que es una despedida. - explicó Rachel de nuevo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Quinn le dio un tierno beso en la nariz y apoyo su frente junto a la de la morena.- Durante toda mi vida lo he planeado todo. Tenía el plan perfecto, tenía toda la vida planificada minuto a minuto con solo dieciséis años - explicó Quinn a Rachel que la observaba atentamente - Pero entonces apareciste tú con tus suéteres ridículos de reno y tus divagaciones somnolientas y me hiciste ver que no había plan perfecto si tú no estabas en él. - Rachel sonrió tímidamente y Quinn la miró fijamente - John Lennon dijo una vez que la vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes. Pues bien tú eres lo que me ha ocurrido mientras yo me empeñaba en planificar mi vida... Por eso ahora nunca planeo nada ni pienso en lo que pasará mañana, solo me dejo llevar - concluyó Quinn con una sonrisa.

Rachel la miró y sonrió con emoción. - Tienes razón. La distancia no podrá con nosotras - dijo abrazando a Quinn - No podrá con nosotras - repitió en un susurro para convencerse a sí misma, iba a echar muchísimo de menos a su novia pero ahora la tenía entre sus brazos, ya habría tiempo para las lagrimas al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>- Volveré pronto - le dijo Rachel a Quinn dándole un gran abrazo - Y cuando vuelva estaremos juntas todo el tiempo, incluso iré contigo al cuarto de baño si hace falta, no me voy a apartar ni un solo segundo de ti.<p>

Quinn soltó una carcajada - Bueno creo que puedo ir al baño sola pero el resto del tiempo yo también quiero pasarlo todo contigo. - le respondió dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Las dos chicas se quedaron con sus frentes juntas mirándose fijamente y Rachel se apartó soltando un suspiro, jamás una despedida había sido tan dura - Que tengas un buen viaje. - le dijo forzando una sonrisa

- Adiós Rach - le respondió Quinn cogiendo su maleta.

- No digas Adiós, adiós suena a definitivo y esto no lo es, solo di hasta luego. - le dijo Rachel agarrando el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos, quería poder tocarla por última vez.

Quinn sonrió ampliamente - Pues... hasta luego Rachel - le dijo dándole un último beso y saliendo hacia la puerta de embarque.

Rachel se quedó mirando como Quinn le daba su billete a la joven azafata y la rubia le dedicó una gran sonrisa antes de meterse por el túnel dónde le esperaba el avión que la llevaría de vuelta a Nueva York. Rachel forzó una gran sonrisa y le despidió con la mano - Hasta luego Quinn - se dijo a sí misma.

Esta vez era Rachel a quien más difícil se le había hecho la despedida, aunque ella sabía que Quinn no quería irse pero se mantuvo firme para no entristecerla más. Así era Quinn, siempre protegiéndola.

Rachel salió del aeropuerto mirando hacia el suelo pensativa y sintió como las lagrimas brotaban de nuevo por sus mejillas, ¿cuántas veces había llorado desde la noche anterior? Un nuevo año se abría ante ella, un nuevo futuro lleno de nuevos proyectos y sueños por cumplir, una vida nueva en la que poder demostrar lo mucho que valía y que no estaba equivocada cuando había dicho que sería una estrella, un futuro prometedor al lado de la persona a la que amaba, sobre todo esto último.

* * *

><p>* Canción: <em>Nothing else matters<em> - _Metallica (versión de Lucie Silva)_


	21. Somos

**Bueno pues aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Han pasado 7 meses desde que Quinn dejó a Rachel en Londres, 8 meses desde su reencuentro y casi dos años desde aquel encuentro en el avión. Puestos ya en la historia os dejo con el capitulo.**

**El próximo esta semana lo tendréis el miércoles. Como siempre muchas gracias a los que leéis y comentáis todas las semanas. ****Much Love :)**

* * *

><p><strong>7 meses después.<strong>

- ¿Me puedes explicar de nuevo por qué vamos a recorrer un camino de seis horas de coche pudiendo tardar solo dos en avión? Es Agosto, hace calor y este maldito coche no tiene aire acondicionado - preguntó Quinn poniendo sus pies en el salpicadero mientras miraba fijamente a Rachel.

- No te quejes, Thomas ha sido muy amable prestádnoslo - Quinn enarcó una ceja y suspiró cruzándose de brazos- ¡Vamos Quinn! ¡Será divertido! Además he creado una lista de reproducción con las mejores bandas sonoras de la historia - dijo emocionada encendiendo el Ipod mientras buscaba la lista de canciones que quería.

- Podíamos haberlas escuchado cómodamente sentadas en nuestro avión - protestó Quinn.

Rachel no le hizo caso y siguió pasando listas, tenía más de sesenta horas de música en su reproductor, hasta que encontró la que buscaba. _"Sweet Home Alabama"_ empezó a sonar cubriendo el silencio que se había creado entre ellas.

- _"Big wheels keep on turning carry me home to see my kin singing songs about the Southland"_ - canturreó Rachel sacándole la lengua burlonamente a Quinn que seguía de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a la carretera - ¡Venga! ¡Canta conmigo!

Quinn giró los ojos con una sonrisa irremediable en su rostro - _"I miss Alabamy once again and I think it's a sin, yes" - _cantó con voz grave Quinn

_- _¡Esa es mi chica!_- _sonrió Rachel _- "Sweet home Alabama, where the skies are so blue. __Sweet Home Alabama, lord I'm coming home to you_"

Las dos siguieron cantando juntas durante el camino mientras en el reproductor sonaba la gran selección de canciones hecha por Rachel, no había tantas de musicales como Quinn había pensado en un principio, alguna que otra de _"Cantando bajo la lluvia"_, _"_W_est Side Story" _y por supuesto _"Funny girl" _como no, pero la influencia de las películas que Quinn había "obligado" a ver a su chica parecía haber variado al menos un poco sus gustos y también había incluido temas de películas como _"Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind"_, _"Efecto mariposa"_ o _"Amélie"_.

Quinn no se había dado cuenta de lo completamente distintas que eran hasta que realmente había conocido a Rachel, sus gustos no tenían nada en común. Mientras que Rachel prefería las películas musicales y las típicas comedias románticas Quinn se decantaba más por las películas de terror o el cine independiente; Rachel adoraba levantarse y mantenerse activa desde tempranas horas de la mañana mientras que Quinn no soportaba levantarse antes de las diez; Rachel disfrutaba de sus noches viendo Reality shows y Sitcom en la televisión, Quinn siempre prefería la tranquilidad que le otorgaba la lectura de un buen libro... Y así sus diferencias se podían cuantificar en miles, sin embargo se complementaban a la perfección. Las dos habían puesto también de su parte para interesarse por los gustos de la otra y Rachel recientemente había comenzado a escuchar grupos que antes no sabía ni pronunciar como _"The temper trap"_, _"Creedence Clearwater Revival"_ o _"DeVotchKa"_ mientras que Quinn ahora era una completa entendida de todos los musicales de los años cincuenta y sesenta que Rachel le hacía ver cada domingo en su ya tradicional noche cinéfila.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la vuelta de Rachel y todo había ido estupendamente desde entonces. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre juntas y, como Rachel estaba teniendo un descanso hasta que la obra estrenase en Broadway después de su tremendo éxito en Londres, donde Rachel había destacado sobre sus compañeros recibiendo maravillosas críticas sobre su gran voz y su enorme talento, el tiempo que pasaban juntas era prácticamente la mayor parte del día. Solo se separaban las pocas horas en las que Quinn tenía que ir a la redacción para hacer acto de presencia y algunas noches, pocas porque la mayor parte Quinn se quedaba en casa de Rachel o Rachel se quedaba con Quinn. Eran una pareja normal, de esas que desayunan juntas mientras leen el periódico, cenan con los amigos de la otra, discuten por cosas insignificantes y luego lo arreglan con alta dosis de sexo. Si, el sexo era impresionante y cada día que pasaba era aún mejor.

Ahora iban camino de Lima para que Quinn conociese a los padres de Rachel, una presentación oficial. Ella los había visto solo una vez y fue unos pocos minutos en la graduación a lo lejos mientras los dos hombres lloraban emocionados, le pareció una imagen muy tierna, realmente adoraban a Rachel. Quinn se tensó de repente, era la primera vez que iba a conocer a los padres de su novia, iba a pasar cuatro día en la casa de los Berry y, aunque Leroy había sido muy agradable con ella, Hiram no parecía tan contento de que su pequeña estuviese con Quinn Fabray. No le extrañaba, al fin y al cabo ella le había hecho la vida imposible casi toda la secundaria, ningún padre estaría feliz de que su hija ahora durmiese con "el enemigo".

- ¿En qué piensas? - le preguntó Rachel mirándola fijamente al ver que Quinn había pasado varios minutos en silencio con la mirada perdida en la carretera.

- En nada en realidad - mintió Quinn

Rachel enarcó una ceja pero le regalo una sonrisa, sabía que Rachel la conocía demasiado bien para que pudiese mentirle, ella era la única capaz de leer entre sus líneas. - Sé lo que te pasa Quinn, sé que estás nerviosa por conocer a mis padres. - Quinn abrió la boca por la sorpresa, ¿cómo lo hacía? ¿cómo podía entrar dentro de su mente de esa manera? - No tienes de que preocuparte, cuando te conozcan les vas a encantar. - concluyó con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Incluso a Hiram? - preguntó dubitativa

Rachel frunció los labios - Bueno... Tal vez él tarde un poco más - reconoció Rachel, Quinn entró en pánico y se tocó el pelo con nerviosismo moviéndose incómoda en su asiento - Pero seguro que poco a poco te ganarás su cariño - le dijo cogiéndola de la mano intentando tranquilizarla.

- Él me odia.. - protestó Quinn

Rachel negó con la cabeza - No te odia, solo está un poco reticente.

Quinn miró pensativa la carretera. La morena de repente giró el volante y aparcó el coche a un lado de la carretera interestatal 80 con destino a Lima. Quinn la miró confusa y Rachel cogió su mano - Escúchame. No tienes de que preocuparte. Papa puede ser un poco duro y estricto a veces y muy sobreprotector conmigo pero lo único que quiere es que yo sea feliz - Quinn agachó la cabeza mirando a un punto perdido entre el asiento del conductor y el freno de mano. Rachel cogió su barbilla y clavó sus grandes ojos marrones en los de Quinn - Cuando vea lo feliz que me haces y como me cuidas y me proteges lo aceptará. No tienes por qué estar nerviosa - Rachel le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz y Quinn sonrió - Además yo voy a estar ahí contigo. ¿De acuerdo? - concluyó apretando su mano con fuerza.

Quinn sonrió de nuevo, esta vez más ampliamente - De acuerdo.

- Espero que mi padre al final vendiera la pistola sin embargo - dijo con seriedad arrancando el motor. Quinn la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y tragó saliva - ¡Es broma! Tenías que haber visto tu cara - rio a carcajadas

Quinn le golpeó en el hombro - No tiene ninguna gracia, casi me da un infarto. Ya me imaginaba a Hiram corriendo tras de mí a lo Bruce Willis en _"Sin City"_

Rachel se encogió de hombros - La gente dice que se le parece

Quinn tragó de nuevo saliva, definitivamente no quería conocer a sus suegros, estaba completamente aterrada. Sus suegros... los padres de Rachel eran sus suegros... La vida daba demasiadas vueltas.

* * *

><p>Después de seis horas de carretera, sesenta canciones de Bandas sonoras, dos ensaladas en un pequeño restaurante de Lock Haven y dos batidos helados en Wadsworth Rachel y Quinn por fin vieron el gran cartel señalándoles que estaban entrando en Lima, Ohio. Quinn sintió como un nudo se le cogía fuertemente en el pecho, nunca había estado tan nerviosa y eso no era bueno, cuando estaba nerviosa no podía decir ni hacer más que estupideces. No podía arruinar aquel momento, la primera impresión era muy importante, tenía que demostrar a los padres de Rachel que era una chica adulta, madura y responsable muy capaz de mantener una relación estable con su hija. Sabía que el hecho de que sus padres la aceptaran para Rachel era muy importante, mucho más de lo que la morena le había hecho ver para evitar aumentar su nerviosismo.<p>

Hacía un día caluroso en Lima, Quinn estaba sudando más por momentos, no sabía muy bien si por el calor o por los propios nervios, y no dejaba de tamborilear inconscientemente los dedos en el volante. No sabía si había sido una buena idea que fuese ella quien cogiese el coche desde su parada en Akron, sin duda ahora mismo necesitaba las manos libres para poder escapar y saltar corriendo del coche, al ser ella quien conducía no podía hacerlo. _Debí pensarlo antes_, se maldijo a sí misma. _Tranquila Quinn, lo vas a hacer muy bien. Puede que al final Hiram no decida hacer uso de sus conocimientos en kárate_. ¿Porqué el padre de Rachel tenía que ser cinturón negro? ¿No podía haberse apuntado a clases de Salsa o algo parecido?

Los pensamientos en la cabeza de Quinn se iban amontonando a medida que se acercaban al hogar de los Berry, por desgracia sin darse a penas cuenta estaba aparcando el coche frente a la puerta roja de caoba que destacaba en aquella casa blanca impoluta con su gran jardín cuidado minuciosamente por Leroy quien era un gran aficionado a la jardinería.

Quinn sacó las llaves del contacto, se peinó un poco y se echó un vistazo en el espejo del retrovisor. Parecía una chica responsable, incluso se había recogido el flequillo con una pequeña pinza para dulcificar un poco su imagen, no lo había hecho desde sus días en el instituto. Estaba presentable, había elegido un vestido suelto de color blanco y unas sandalias marrones a juego con su bolso, hubiese estado más cómoda con sus pantalones deshilachados y su camiseta raída de _"The Who"_ pero quería generar una buena impresión. Cuando Quinn miró a Rachel esta estaba ensimismada mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Eres adorable cuando estás nerviosa. - le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios. Quinn puso su frente sobre la de la morena y suspiró - ¿Preparada? - preguntó mirándola fijamente

Quinn asintió - Que remedió... - musitó en un hilo de voz. Rachel le sonrió y salió del coche corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa, Quinn mientras tanto sacó las maletas del coche - No hace falta que me ayudes, yo puedo sola - le gritó con ironía

Rachel no hizo caso a su comentario y llamó a la puerta, era extraño tener que llamar a su propia casa pero habían cambiado la cerradura y ella aún no tenía las llaves. La voz de Leroy sonó lejana anunciando que estaría ahí en un minuto, cuando la puerta se abrió Rachel saltó en los brazos de su padre haciendo que este casi cayera al suelo.

- ¡Cariño! - gritó con emoción - Veo que me has echado mucho de menos - sonrió ampliamente Leroy

- No sabes cuánto papi - respondió Rachel bajando de sus brazos y colocando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, este le respondió con un cariñoso beso en la cabeza.

Quinn había observado la escena desde su coche sin querer interrumpir el momento, Rachel llevaba sin ver a sus padres desde que fueron a verla en Febrero a Londres y realmente debía de haberlos extrañado mucho. Leroy la miró con una sonrisa mientras la saludaba con la mano alegremente, Quinn le sonrió y se acercó a donde estaban con dificultad debido a las pesadas maletas, bueno en realidad debido a la pesada maleta de Rachel que en vez de pasar cuatro días en Lima parecía que iba a estar un mes, nunca podría entender la necesidad de Rachel en llevar medio armario siempre que pasaba más de una noches lejos de su casa.

- ¡Bienvenida Quinn! - le dijo con emoción Leroy estrechándola entre sus fuertes brazos haciendo que Quinn casi perdiese el equilibrio - Tenía muchas ganas de verte en persona, estás mucho más guapa ahora que en el instituto si eso es posible y debo añadir que la pantalla del ordenador no te hace justicia, eres preciosa - le dijo con cariño.

Quinn se sonrojó y sonrió con timidez - Muchas gracias señor Berry.

- ¡Oh niña llámame Leroy, no soy tan mayor! - exclamó falsamente ofendido haciendo soltar una carcajada por parte de Rachel que había observado atenta la escena apoyada en el quicio de la puerta.

- Papi no lleva muy bien eso de haber entrado en los cincuenta - comentó Rachel

- La edad es solo un número, para mí aún no he entrado en los treinta. - respondió Leroy con seriedad agarrando las maletas de las manos de Quinn y llevándolas al interior de la casa.

Rachel esperó a que Quinn estuviese delante suya y le agarró la mano fuertemente para demostrarle que estaba allí con ella, la rubia se tranquilizó un poco.

La casa de los Berry transmitía hospitalidad y amor en cada rincón. Las paredes estaban pintadas de cálidos tonos pastel que daba una gran sensación de tranquilidad, en ellas varios marcos familiares de Rachel con sus padres o de ella cuando era una niña. Quinn se quedó observando las fotos de la pequeña Rachel y no pudo evitar sonreir, realmente era adorable y tenía esa misma mirada llena de ilusión y de entusiasmo por la vida. Eso era lo que más amaba de Rachel, su visión de las cosas, como se volcaba al cien por cien en todo lo que hacía, como lograba sobreponerse a las pruebas que la vida le iba poniendo.

- Ahí tenía tres años - le dijo Rachel apoyando la cabeza sobre sus hombros - Fue después de ganar mi primer premio de danza - sonrió

- Eras preciosa... Aún lo eres - le respondió Quinn girándose y observando fijamente todos los rasgos de la cara de Rachel, está se ruborizó levemente y sonrió con timidez.

Hiram carraspeo, Rachel sonrió a Quinn que de repente se puso completamente roja por la vergüenza - Siento interrumpir vuestro momento "el principio es hermoso y estamos completamente enamoradas" pero me gustaría que mi pequeña me diese un gran abrazo - dijo abriendo los brazos ampliamente. Rachel corrió hacia él y apretó fuertemente a su padre.

- Me alegra mucho verte papa - le dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa - ¿Has estado haciendo deporte? Pareces más fuerte - comentó tocando los brazos de Hiram, este sonrió ampliamente

- Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta cariño, tu padre está celoso y tiene miedo de que él deje ser el guapo de la pareja - bromeó mirando fijamente a Leroy, este negó con la cabeza mirando a Quinn que aún seguía en el mismo lugar sin mover ni un músculo.

Si Leroy le ofrecía tranquilidad la presencia de Hiram simplemente la dejaba inmóvil. No sabía porque, era mucho más bajo que el otro hombre, prácticamente era de la misma estatura que Quinn, y por mucho que él dijese no era tan fornido como Leroy; sin embargo su mirada penetrante, su porte elegante y su voz ronca le hacían sentir como si de nuevo tuviese dieciséis años y tuviese que dar una escusa al profesor de matemáticas de porqué no había hecho los ejercicios de cálculo.

- Encantado de verte Quinn - le dijo Hiram tendiéndole la mano.

- Igualmente - respondió intentando parecer segura mientras estrechaba su mano. Rachel tenía razón, tenía cierto parecido a Bruce Willis solo que un poco más bajo y con gafas de pasta negra, era como una versión intelectual de él. Hiram se quedó mirándole fijamente durante unos minutos y Quinn, con bastante esfuerzo, le sostuvo la mirada. Sabía que no podía parecer débil ante él, tenía que mantenerse firme y demostrarle que era muy digna de estar con su hija.

Leroy y Rachel observaban en silencio la escena de lucha de poder entre los dos y fue Leroy quien decidió romper el momento para quitar tensión al ambiente. - Bueno vamos a subir las maletas a la habitación antes de que estos dos leones salten sobre su trozo de carne - bromeó, Rachel soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

Hiram sonrió de medio lado y le echó una última mirada a Quinn dejándole claro que aquello no había hecho nada más que empezar. - Hemos preparado la habitación de invitados para Quinn. Acompáñame, te enseñaré donde está - le dijo a Quinn cogiendo su maleta

Rachel miró extrañada a Leroy - ¿Porqué no duerme conmigo en mi habitación?

Leroy se encogió de hombros - Tú padre pensó que era mejor que cada una tuviese su propio espacio

- Papa - dijo con seriedad Rachel cruzándose de brazos mirando fijamente a Hiram - ¿A qué viene esa tontería? Tengo veinte años, veintiuno el mes que viene... No soy ninguna niña - refunfuño

- Me da igual que tengas veinte años, veintiuno o treinta y dos. Ya sabes que tenemos unas normas y esas normas son bastante claras con respecto a dormir con chicos. Quinn puede que no sea un chico pero en este caso aplicaremos la misma norma.

Rachel se mordió el labio enfadada y Quinn interrumpió su seguro inminente ataque de ira - Rach está todo bien, no me importa dormir en el cuarto de invitados - le dijo con tono dulce acercándose a ella y tocándole el hombro. - Así estaremos más cómodas.

- ¿Ves? Quinn no tiene ningún problema - añadió Hiram subiendo por las escaleras con el equipaje de Quinn. Leroy le hizo un gesto a Rachel indicándole que ya lo discutirían más tarde y esta subió aún enfadada las escaleras detrás de él. Quinn suspiró, iba a ser cuatro días realmente largos.

* * *

><p>- Esto está realmente increíble señor Berry - le dijo Quinn a Leroy degustando con placer su segundo plato de lasaña de espinacas.<p>

Leroy sonrió - Muchas gracias y... POR FAVOR llámame Leroy - le dijo señalándola con el dedo intentando mantenerse firme pero sin poder seguir sonriéndole.

- Lo siento Leroy

- Así me gusta - dijo satisfecho - Rachel nos ha dicho que trabajas en un periódico - comentó mientras echaba un poco de vino en su copa y le ofreció a Quinn quien negó con la cabeza, dos copas eran suficientes por una noche, ya estaba un poco mareada - ¿Eres periodista?

Quinn negó con la cabeza - No exactamente, soy redactora. Corrijo los artículos que otros escriben antes de que sean publicados.

- Serás buena con las palabras entonces - comentó Leroy

- Lo es - contestó con orgullo Rachel acariciando cariñosamente el brazo de Quinn que la miró con amor - Ella escribirá maravillosas películas y será una gran directora de cine algún día. - concluyó con una gran sonrisa, Quinn miró un poco avergonzada hacia su plato y removió con su tenedor distraída.

- ¿Quieres ser directora de cine? - preguntó con curiosidad Hiram. Quinn asintió en silencio y el hombre volvió a su plato sin decir nada.

Quinn sabía perfectamente que el padre de Rachel estaba pensando en su próxima jugada y ella estaba completamente preparada para el próximo asalto. Desde que habían llegado Hiram se había mantenido en silencio y había sido Leroy quien se había interesado por su vida en Nueva York, por sus sueños y por como quería ganarse la vida, todas esas preguntas que hacen los padres a la pareja de su hija para asegurarse de que está en buenas manos. Hiram sin embargo no había dicho ni una sola palabra, se había mantenido distante y en silencio, pero todo no había hecho más que empezar.

La cena continúo entre risas e historias de la estancia de Rachel en Londres, lo emocionada que estaba por poder estrenar dentro de dos meses en Broadway y lo afortunada que era por contar con unos compañeros de reparto tan maravillosos que para ella ya eran como una segunda familia. Cuando terminaron de cenar Rachel y Leroy se levantaron a recoger la mesa y prohibieron terminantemente a Quinn que les ayudase, era su invitada y en la casa de los Berry una invitada jamás recogía nada, una regla no escrita que nadie podía incumplir. Cuando los dos estaban en la cocina charlando animadamente mientras fregaban los platos Hiram apoyó sus manos en su barbilla y miró atentamente a Quinn.

- ¿Cómo es que Rachel y tú comenzasteis una relación? Creía que no eráis... muy buenas amigas en el instituto - Ahí llegaba, era el momento.

- Yo siempre sentí algo por Rachel solo que no tenía el valor suficiente para reconocérmelo a mí misma - respondió con sinceridad Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y cuándo "tuviste el valor" de reconocértelo?

- Pues un año y medio después de que acabáramos la secundaria.

- ¿Te reconociste a ti misma que estabas interesada en Rachel o te reconociste a ti misma que estabas interesada en las chicas? - preguntó mirándola fijamente. Quinn se sentía como si de repente estuviesen en una sala a solas con el hombre, una sala oscura iluminada solo por una pequeña lámpara de los años sesenta, y que Hiram era Dale Cooper interrogándole sobre quien mató a Laura Parmer. Definitivamente debía dejar de ver Twin Peaks.

- Ambas cosas - reconoció Quinn intentando mantener la mirada.

- ¿Y has estado con otras chicas a parte de Rachel?

- No creo que mi vida amorosa anterior a Rachel sea asunto suyo señor Berry - respondió con tono tranquilo pero firme.

Hiram asintió - Si, tienes razón. Sin embargo permíteme que no entienda porque, después de hacerle la vida imposible a mi hija en la secundaria, así de un día para otro sois pareja y estáis completamente enamoradas la una de la otra.

- Entiendo que le resulte confuso señor Berry - respondió Quinn, realmente lo comprendía - También fue confuso para mí en un principio.

- Si, tienes que reconocer que es un poco extraño. Al igual que no entiendo porqué ahora supuestamente eres una persona maravillosa, comprensiva y bondadosa cuando cada vez que escuchaba tu nombre de los labios de Rachel era unido a las palabras "granizados", "Manhands" o "RuPaul" - Hiram hablaba con tono tranquilo, como un político en un meeting importante, hubiese sido un gran alcalde para la ciudad de Lima si no se hubiese decantado por la venta se seguros a todo riesgo.

Quinn lo miraba fijamente e intentaba no perder la calma, estaba cansada de dar tantos rodeos, quería saber donde iba a llevarle con aquella conversación - ¿A dónde quiere llegar señor Berry?

- Pues que no me lo creo, sinceramente. - respondió con firmeza

- ¿Y qué es lo que cree señor Berry? - preguntó Quinn con tranquilidad mientras bajo la mesa apretaba con firmeza sus puños, le estaba costando mucho guardar la compostura.

- Pues creo que lo único que quieres es unirte a Rachel para poder conseguir tus objetivos. Es el plan perfecto. Rachel es una chica con mucho talento, le buscas una buena audición, ella triunfa y se hace un nombre en el mundo del espectáculo para que así tú también puedas cumplir tus sueños gracias a sus contactos. Si ella gana, tú ganas. - concluyó Hiram echándose hacia atrás en la silla y poniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza, como un detective que por fin había llegado a la conclusión de quien era el asesino. Si, Quinn había estado viendo muchas series policiacas últimamente.

Quinn lo miró sorprendida y ofendida con la boca abierta, no podía creer que esa fuese la idea que tenía Hiram de los motivos por los que estaba con Rachel - Eso es muy retorcido

Hiram apoyó sus codos en la mesa y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con su camisa - ¿Engañar a un chico de dieciséis años diciéndole que es el padre del hijo de su mejor amigo no es retorcido? ¿Dejar de lado a aquellos que estuvieron contigo cuando más lo necesitabas por el simple hecho de ser popular no es retorcido? ¿Mostrar a Shelby como una mala madre para conseguir la custodia de Beth acaso no es retorcido?

Quinn se quedó sin poder decir nada, Hiram había hecho sus deberes, se había informado y tenía muy claro lo que le iba a decir cuando la tuviese frente a frente. Le estaba atacando donde más le dolía, estaba tocando sus puntos débiles.

- ¡Papa ya basta! Es suficiente - gritó Rachel que al parecer había observado la escena junto con un asombrado Leroy que miraba con recriminación a su marido.

Hiram negó con la cabeza - No, no lo es. He tenido que ver durante años como mi pequeña llegaba destrozada porque una tal Quinn Fabray la humillaba continuamente simplemente por el placer de divertirse. - dijo alterado señalando a una Quinn que miraba cabizbaja al suelo.

- Eso es pasado, ella ha cambiado - le espetó Rachel apoyando su mano en el hombro de Quinn que no se había movido de su silla.

- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que la gente no cambia Rachel? Hay gente muy cruel en el mundo, gente que su única misión es intentar escalar puestos subiendo por encima de los demás.

Rachel iba a responderle pero Leroy se le adelantó - Hiram, a la cocina. ¡Ahora! - le dijo mirándolo fijamente. Este miró una vez más a Quinn, resopló y se fue con su marido a la cocina.

La morena se agachó para poder buscar la mirada de Quinn y le cogió de la mano - ¿Vamos arriba? - le preguntó con tono dulce aunque visiblemente enfadada por como se había comportado su padre. Quinn asintió en silencio y las dos chicas subieron las escaleras mientras desde la cocina resonaban las recriminaciones de Leroy a Hiram. Leroy podía ser un hombre divertido y despreocupado pero cuando se enfadaba era una persona completamente distinta, Quinn ya sabía de quien había heredado Rachel su fuerte carácter durante las discusiones.

Las dos chicas entraron en la habitación de la morena y esta indicó a Quinn que se sentara en la cama, Rachel se sentó a su lado y la observó en silencio escrutándola con la mirada como siempre hacía cuando quería entrar dentro de su mente. Con sus dedos iba haciendo pequeños círculos en la mano de Quinn que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde el ataque de Hiram. - Quinn... no le hagas caso. - dijo finalmente - Ha sido muy cruel, mañana voy a hablar seriamente con él. Esto no va a quedar así, no tiene ningún derecho a tratarte de esa manera - comentó enfadada

- Tiene razón - susurró Quinn

Rachel la miró sorprendida - ¿Qué?

Quinn guardó silencio y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas - He hecho daño a tantas personas.

Rachel se levantó de la cama y se agachó ante Quinn para poder encontrarse con sus ojos llorosos - Nena, eso es el pasado. No puedes culparte ahora por cosas que hiciste hace tanto tiempo. Eras una cría - le dijo acariciándole con cariño las rodillas.

Quinn negó con la cabeza - Eso no me daba derecho a comportarme como lo hice, a hacer las cosas que hice. - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible - ¿Cómo puedes estar con una persona que te ha hecho tanto daño? ¿Cómo puedes quererme después de cómo te traté? ¿Porqué yo Rachel? Podrías estar con quién quisieras, podrías tener a cualquiera que pudiese darte todas esas cosas que tú te mereces, ¿por qué me elegiste a mi? - le preguntó entre lágrimas

Rachel cogió la mano de su chica y la miró fijamente - Yo no elegí quererte Quinn, solamente me di cuenta de que te quería. Y supe que era lo correcto porque por primera vez en mi vida no tuve que pensar ni razonar nada, solamente lo sabía. - le confesó mientras apartaba las lagrimas de la rubia con sus dedos, ver llorar a Quinn era sobrecogedor, nunca le había dolido tanto las lagrimas de otra persona como le estaban doliendo en ese momento las de Quinn - Estoy enamorada de ti por lo que eres ahora, estoy enamorada de ti porque has sido capaz de tener el valor suficiente para cambiar todo eso que odiabas de ti. Nadie puede darme lo que tú me das, no necesito nada más de lo que tú me das. - concluyó agarrándola fuertemente de la mano.

Quinn la miró con adoración y Rachel le dio un dulce beso en los labios, luego la observó con detenimiento y le sonrió ampliamente - Eres maravillosa Quinn y pronto él también se dará cuenta.


	22. La imagen completa

**Muy buenas! ¿Qué tal va la semana? No desesperéis que dentro de poco ya será fin de semana :) **

**Aquí os dejo este nuevo capítulo. El próximo lo subiré el domingo. Sí, lo sé, ahora solo subo dos por semana pero realmente ni mi tiempo ni mi cabeza dan para más :(**

**En el próximo capitulo habrá otro salto en el tiempo aunque esta vez será mucho más pequeño que el anterior. ¡Ah! Y dentro de poco tendremos una gran reunión, ¿con quién? Ya lo veréis aunque sois muy inteligentes y seguramente ya lo habréis adivinado :P**

**Much Love ;)**

* * *

><p>Quinn abrió los ojos al sentir como la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana dando directamente en su rostro. Al abrirlos sintió como los parpados le pesaban, tal vez porque era demasiado temprano para ella, tal vez porque se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche llorando.<p>

Es curioso el daño que pueden hacer las palabras. Las palabras tienen vida propia y una vez que están en el aire no hay manera de volver atrás. Quinn había experimentado en ella misma ese dolor que se siente al escuchar de labios de otro lo que tú mismo has estado pensando durante tanto tiempo.

Hiram tenía razón, había sido cruel y retorcida, había sido egoísta y despiadada, había puesto siempre sus intereses por encima de los demás y nunca le importó hacer daño al resto en el camino para conseguir sus propósitos. Olvidar a esa vieja Quinn fue uno de los motivos por los que salió de Lima, sin embargo parecía que por mucho que intentase cambiar el daño que había hecho no podría borrarse nunca. No se puede huir del pasado, por mucho que corras de él y por muy lejos que vayas siempre termina encontrándote. ¿Por qué la gente no era capaz de olvidar lo que fue en la secundaria como había hecho Rachel?

Rachel. De repente Quinn se percató de que el brazo de la morena estaba rodeando su cintura, debió quedarse dormida mientras Rachel la consolaba y no quiso despertarla, aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior. Quinn quitó lentamente el brazo de Rachel e intentó apartarse sin despertar a la morena pero eso fue en vano ya que no calculó bien la distancia del filo de la cama y cayó al suelo de culo haciendo un ruido sordo que despertó a la morena.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces ahí? - preguntó frotándose los ojos con voz adormilada

- Ya sabes tenía ganas de comprobar qué tal se está en el suelo, parecía tan cómodo... - respondió con ironía Quinn alzando una ceja - ¿Qué crees que hago? No quería despertarte y me he caído de la cama.

Rachel soltó una sonora carcajada - Tienes tan mal despertar amor.

- No tengo mal despertar - refunfuñó Quinn

- Si, lo tienes - le respondió la morena acercándose a gatas por la cama hasta llegar a Quinn y darle un beso - Buenos días rubia, ¿estás más animada esta mañana?

- Supongo - respondió no muy convencida encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose rápidamente del suelo mientras se tocaba su trasero aún dolorido por la caída.

- ¿A dónde vas tan rápida? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara Rachel agarrándola por las piernas y atrayéndola hacia sí misma mirándola de forma coqueta - Aún no he recibido mi dosis mañanera de dulces besos

- Se supone que debo estar durmiendo en la habitación de invitados. - le respondió mirándola fijamente - No quiero que tu padre me vea aquí y empiece a pegar patadas al aire como el jodido Bruce Lee.

Rachel se estiró un poco para poder estar a la altura de Quinn, ella era mucho más alta que la morena y esta solo estaba de rodillas en la cama - Después de la charla que le dio ayer mi padre te aseguro que estás a salvo al menos por hoy - sonrió mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello provocando un pequeño ronroneo desde la garganta de Quinn.

- Rach... de verdad no creo que sea buena idea. - dijo con dificultad mientras la morena mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Yo creo que es una idea magnífica sin embargo - susurró con voz sensual Rachel en su oído. La morena metió la mano en la camisa de Quinn y comenzó a acariciar lentamente el abdomen de su chica

- Rach... no me hagas esto por favor.

- ¿Y qué estoy haciéndote? - preguntó con fingida voz inocente mientras subía hacia los pechos de Quinn y comenzaba a acariciarlos por encima del sujetador.

- Estas... estás haciendo cosas que no debes hacer. - respondió intentando mantener la compostura, algo bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaban las caricias de su novia - Tus padres pueden venir en cualquier momento...

- Shhh... Solo bésame _baby_ - le susurró sobre los labios. Quinn no pudo decir que no a esa petición y besó a Rachel primero con dulzura y poco a poco el beso dulce fue convirtiéndose en un beso más intenso y apasionado a medida que Rachel fue metiendo su pequeña mano dentro del sujetador de la rubia haciendo delicados círculos con sus dedos en los pezones de su chica, esta no pudo evitar gemir contra la boca de la morena.

- ¿Cariño? ¿Estás despierta? - preguntó Hiram desde el otro lado de la puerta. Quinn se apartó rápidamente por el pánico haciendo que Rachel cayera de la cama.

- ¡Aush! - se quejó

- Lo siento - susurró Quinn agachándose y gateando por el suelo de la habitación de Rachel.

Rachel se levantó aún dolorida por el golpe y la miró extrañada - ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a esconderme debajo de la cama - respondió en un susurro casi inaudible Quinn mientras hizo el amago de meterse bajo la cama pero Rachel la cogió rápidamente por el brazo.

- Deja de hacer tonterías Quinn, somos adultas, no tenemos nada de que escondernos - protestó Rachel.

- ¿Cariño estás bien? - volvió a preguntar Hiram

- Si, papa puedes entrar. - respondió la morena cogiendo a Quinn y sentándola a su lado en la cama, esta la miró fulminantemente.

- Hola princesa el... - Hiram se quedó en silencio mirando a Quinn que rápidamente agachó la cabeza, como un pequeño cachorro con miedo de ser golpeado. Rachel la agarró fuertemente por el hombro para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Si papa? - preguntó con tono áspero Rachel

Hiram apartó la vista de Quinn y dirigió una mirada ilegible a Rachel - El desayuno está en la mesa. - dijo con voz queda

- De acuerdo, enseguida bajamos - respondió con cierta frialdad Rachel.

Hiram asintió y forzó una sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras él.

Quinn suspiró con alivio y se echó en la cama abatida poniendo la almohada en su cabeza - Me odia.

Rachel quitó la almohada de la cara de Quinn y la miró fijamente - Pues por su bien espero que no te odie y que te trate como es debido, los gritos de papi no serán nada comparados con los míos si vuelve a tratarte de la manera en que lo hizo anoche - le dijo con seriedad

- Me das miedo - bromeó Quinn para aliviar la tensión - Tienes esa mirada a lo _Uma Thurman_ en _Kill Bill_, creo que incluso me da pena Hiram.

- Pues ya sabes, no me contradigas o cargaré mi ira contra ti - dijo desafiándola con el dedo

Quinn alzó las manos en señal de redención - Jamás osaría ponerla a prueba _Mamba negra_

- ¿Quién es _Mamba negra_? - preguntó confusa Rachel - ¿Una cantante de esas con voz ronca depresiva que tú escuchas?

- Creo que debemos tener una sesión intensiva de cine señorita Berry - respondió Quinn girando los ojos. - Y que sea la última vez que insultas mis maravillosos gustos musicales, te aseguro que cuando quiero también puedo ser una _Killer Bitch- _dijo alzando las cejas.

Rachel soltó una carcajada - Eres demasiado dulce para eso _baby_ - le respondió divertida dándole un rápido beso en los labios y saltando de la cama para meterse en el cuarto de baño

- ¡Puedo ser una _Killer Bitch_ cuando quiera enana! - le gritó provocando una sonora carcajada de la morena desde el baño.

- ¡No conmigo! - le espetó

Quinn se encogió de hombros, tenía razón.

* * *

><p>Rachel no se había equivocado en su pronóstico, Hiram no dijo absolutamente nada a Quinn durante todo el día, incluso podía decirse que intentaba ser agradable con ella aunque su sonrisa forzada no iba acorde con su mirada que seguía siendo fulminante y desconfiada dejando claro que aún no estaba de acuerdo con tenerla como nuera.<p>

Sin embargo el día no fue tan duro para Quinn como el anterior y pasó rápido sin sobresaltos en la casa de los Berry. Vieron _La ruleta de la fortuna_, tuvieron una larga sesión de Trivial, donde Rachel terminó enfadada por haber perdido contra Quinn e Hiram quienes formaron pareja más por obligación que por decisión propia, y luego disfrutó de una magnífica versión de _All That Jazz_ por parte de Rachel y Leroy como consecuencia de ser los perdedores del juego. Después de la genial interpretación todos juntos prepararon la cena mientras de fondo _Diana Krall_ amenizaba la tarea.

Rachel estaba muy feliz de estar de nuevo en casa. Quinn disfrutaba viendo como su chica reía a carcajadas con los comentarios ingeniosos de Leroy y hablaba entusiasmada sobre su inminente futuro en Broadway con Hiram, a quien después de la comida y viendo su cambio de actitud volvió a tratar como siempre. Adoraba a esa familia y, aún sabiendo que Hiram la odiaba, adoraba a los padres de Rachel. La forma en que miraban a su hija, el ambiente distendido y lleno de complicidad y las continúas muestras de afecto que sucedían entre los tres causaron en Quinn una sensación extraña, algo parecido a la envidia pero sin la connotación negativa, le hubiese encantado poder crecer en un ambiente como en el que Rachel había crecido, las cosas hubiesen sido mucho menos complicadas.

Y entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sin saber muy bien porqué, Quinn echó de menos a su madre. Lamentablemente no podía verla, ahora vivía en Boston con Larry a quien habían destinado allí como informático de una reconocida empresa. Tal vez era por eso que se había acordado de ella, el simple hecho de no poder tener algo lo hacía más necesario. Claro que quería a su madre, pero hacía tiempo que no la necesitaba, desde que tuvo que buscarse la vida con el embarazo de Beth se había convertido en una persona aún más independiente de lo que ya era. Sin embargo ahí estaba, queriendo recibir el calor y el amor incondicional que solo una madre podía ofrecerle.

Beth, estaba deseando poder volver a verla. Solo la había visto una vez desde que fue a casa de Shelby en su visita a Lima por Navidad y fue una visita express de solo dos días. Sin embargo ese poco tiempo fue todo un mundo para Quinn, poder estar con su hija a solas por primera vez en mucho tiempo y pasear con ella de la mano por Central Park, según la pequeña era demasiado mayor para usar _"cados de ninas pequenas", _había sido como un sueño hecho simplemente era increíble. Era una niña que enamoraba, llena de vida y dulzura con una gran personalidad que la hacía verdaderamente adorable. Katy quedó prendada con la niña e incluso Vanessa, quien odiaba a todos los "mocosos" del planeta según ella, no pudo resistirse a sus encantos.

Sin embargo no podría verla hasta el día siguiente ya que Shelby la había llevado a Connecticut para ver a sus abuelos. La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna, necesitaba volver a ver a su hija y poder compartir con ella aunque solo fuesen unas pocas horas. Beth le había mostrado facetas de sí misma que ni ella sabía que existían, estar con la pequeña era como una inyección de energía para Quinn.

- Toc, toc - le dijo Rachel sentada tranquilamente en la cama con una sonrisa mientras Quinn sacaba algo de ropa de su maleta que aún no había deshecho por completo - ¿En qué piensas?

- Estaba pensando en Beth, realmente tengo ganas de verla.

- Mañana será el gran día. Podrás verla y la llevaremos al parque, al lago o al Zoo. Es una gran amante de los animales, dice que quiere ser "médica de animales" cuando sea mayor - comentó con una gran sonrisa

Quinn suspiró - Es duro que tú sepas más cosas de mi hija que yo misma - reconoció con tristeza.

Rachel la miró con compasión - Bueno ya sabes vive con mi madre y ella me cuenta cosas... - se excusó

- Lo sé, lo sé y me encanta que te lleves bien con ella es solo que... realmente me gustaría poder conocerla mejor. No sé... saber cuál es su sabor de zumo preferido, si le gusta tanto como a mí el helado de vainilla, que película de dibujitos ve una y mil veces sin cansarse... Me gustaría saber todas esas cosas que se supone que debo saber pero no sé porque no he tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella el tiempo suficiente. - concluyó pensativa mientras seguía sacando prendas de ropa de su maleta más por mantenerse ocupada que porque verdaderamente necesitase deshacer la maleta.

Rachel se quedó mirándola sin decir nada y cogió un pequeño paquete envuelto que Quinn había colocado con delicadeza encima de la cama. - ¿Qué es?

- Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ella. No pude venir entonces y quería darle algo - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Puedo abrirlo? - preguntó con timidez Rachel. Quinn asintió y se sentó a su lado.

Rachel abrió poco a poco el paquete para no romper el papel de regalo y sacó un pequeño libro que había en su interior, en la pasta el dibujo de una niña de pelo rubio y grandes ojos verdes intentando alcanzar una gran estrella de color amarillo. Rachel pasó sus dedos por el dibujo y por las letras escritas en relieve - Mi pequeña estrella - leyó en voz alta - Nunca había visto este libro.

- No has podido verlo nunca puesto que lo que he escrito yo - respondió Quinn con una sonrisa.

Rachel miró a la chica con sorpresa - ¿Le has escrito un libro a Beth? - la rubia asintió con la cabeza - ¡Vaya! Eso es estupendo... ¿Tú has hecho este dibujo?

- Sí, tengo un amigo en una imprenta y él lo encuaderno.

- Es increíble Quinn, tienes mucho talento - dijo admirando el libro con orgullo - ¿Desde cuándo has vuelto a escribir?

- Desde que volví de Londres, fue como si las palabras llegasen a mí de nuevo, como si todas esas cosas que llevaba tanto tiempo sin poder decir en ese momento saliesen de mis dedos de manera automática. Escribí este libro en solo dos semanas y en un mes ya había terminado mi guión.

- ¿Has terminado tu guión?

- Si

- ¡Eso es genial Quinn! - gritó con entusiasmo Rachel dándole un gran abrazo - Ahora podrás presentarlo y pronto serás toda una verdadera directora de cine.

Quinn soltó una carcajada - Calma Rach, no es tan fácil. No seré Woody Allen de la noche a la mañana.

- Bahh... Woody Allen será un simple video aficionado comparado contigo - bromeó provocando otra carcajada de Quinn - ¿Me lees algo? - preguntó indecisa Rachel, no sabía realmente si podía saber lo que Quinn le había escrito a Beth o era demasiado privado para ella. Sin embargó Quinn asintió con una sonrisa acomodándose en la cama poniendo la almohada en su cabeza y haciéndole un gesto a Rachel para que se pusiese a su lado.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento y que te arrope después? - preguntó divertida

- Si, me encantaría. - respondió Rachel con una sonrisa apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn

- Okey. - contestó la rubia y comenzó a pasar las páginas atentamente buscando la parte exacta que quería leerle a Rachel.

Cuando por fin la encontró se aclaró la voz y comenzó a leer:

_"Y entonces la niña por fin pudo alcanzar a tocar su estrella, esa misma estrella que había estado iluminando todas sus noches ensañándole de nuevo el camino a casa. Es cierto que tal vez por el camino de la pequeña habían pasado otras estrellas parecidas pero ninguna tan brillante y perfecta como aquella, esa era su estrella, siempre lo había sido. Todo tuvo sentido de repente, todos los obstáculos y piedras que la pequeña se había encontrado en su búsqueda ya no tenían importancia ahora que podía tenerla junto a ella. Cuando la niña la tuvo entre sus manos supo que jamás podría soltarla, nunca podría abandonar aquella sensación de felicidad que solo su pequeña estrella podía otorgarle. Y la niña entendió que, incluso en sus noches más oscuras, su pequeña estrella siempre estaría ahí, iluminándola."_

Quinn cerró el libro cuando terminó de leer y lo puso en la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de la cama. Luego miró a Rachel que la miraba con ojos acuosos detenidamente.

- ¿Te ha gustado? - le preguntó en un susurro Quinn

- Ha sido maravilloso - le respondió dándole un dulce beso en los labios, Quinn sonrió - Tú pequeña estrella...

- Si, eres tú - interrumpió Quinn - Siempre has sido tú Rach.

Rachel le sonrió, se apoyó de nuevo en su hombro abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura y cerró los ojos. Quinn suspiró, parecía que esa noche tampoco iba a dormir en la habitación de invitados.

* * *

><p>Quinn siempre fue una gran enamorada de la lectura, desde que tenía diez años empezó a devorar todos los libros que podía encontrar por casa, incluso llegó a leerse un tomo sobre geografía de una enciclopedia que su padre había pedido por encargo convirtiéndose así en una experta en las capitales de todo el mundo. Pensando que una enciclopedia no era una lectura idónea para una niña de diez años, por muy instructiva que fuese, su abuelo le regaló <em>"El principito" <em>por navidad, desde entonces aquel libro se había convertido en uno de sus preferidos.

Había una cita en la introducción del aviador que a esa Quinn de diez años le resultó muy reveladora _"Las personas mayores nunca comprenden nada por sí mismos y es agotador para los niños tener que explicárselo todo." _Ese mismo pensamiento debía tener Beth aquel momento frente a aquel dibujo intentando explicarle a Puck porque aquel elefante era más pequeño que ella.

- Los elefantes no son tan pequeños - le dijo Puck burlándose de ella.

- Este elefante es_ pequeno_ porque es un bebe elefante tonto - contestó la pequeña sacándole la lengua

- ¿Y por qué es rosa? - le preguntó con sorna. Si, Puck se estaba poniendo al nivel intelectual de una niña de cuatro años, bueno realmente no tenía que bajar mucho su listón.

- Es rosa _podque_ es una _nina_ elefante - le respondió Beth dándole golpecitos en la frente al chico como si así la idea pudiese entrar en su mente.

- ¿Y por qué...?

- ¡Ya basta Puck! - le interrumpió Rachel pasándose los dedos por la sien, Puck llevaba media hora discutiendo con Beth sobre aquel dibujo - Es una pequeña elefanta rosa y punto.

- ¡Wow! Calma mi pequeña princesa judía, solo estaba intentando picarla, a ella le encanta. - se justificó Puck pasando su mano por la cabeza de Beth que lo miró desafiante mientras volvía a peinarse correctamente.

Quinn la miró y le colocó bien sus dos coletas. Beth le sonrió - _Gacias_

Rachel y Puck seguían peleándose mientras Puck recogía las últimas mesas del Breadstix que habían quedado del almuerzo.

- Es un dibujo muy bonito - le dijo con una sonrisa Quinn. - ¿Es el elefante que hemos visto antes?

- Si, los elefantes son mis animales _favoditos_ - le respondió Beth mientras comenzó a dibujar de nuevo. Era una niña muy artística, en eso se parecía a ella, Quinn también se pasaba las horas muertas dibujando en su habitación.

- ¿Y por qué son tus animales favoritos? - preguntó intentando entablar conversación con la pequeña, era la primera vez que podía disfrutar de un momento a solas con ella sin Rachel. Le encantaba poder tener a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida con ella pero realmente también deseaba un momento a solas con su hija.

- Mami dice que tienen muy buena _memodia_ y que son animales muy inteligentes - comentó con alegría la niña sumergida en su dibujo.

Quinn sonrió con adoración, ¿había algo más maravilloso que aquella niña? - ¿Te ha gustado el Zoo?

Beth asintió con alegría - Me ha gustado mucho y también las _padomitas_ que me has _compado_ y el algodón _duce_ que me ha _degadado_ _"Dachel"_ - contestó ilusionada. Quinn le sonrió y siguió mirando ensimismada como dibujaba la pequeña.

Rachel y Puck seguían discutiendo esta vez sobre porque no era una buena idea que Beth se apuntase a Rugby femenino con tan solo cuatro años, Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Rachel en pleno ataque de furia por no hacer entrar en razón a Puck. Cuando giró la vista de nuevo a Beth esta la miraba detenidamente.

- _Qunni_

- ¿Si cariño? - preguntó acercándose a ella

- ¿_Dachel_ y tu sois amigas? - le preguntó.

- Sí, claro. Rachel y yo somos muy buenas amigas - le respondió con una sonrisa.

- _Pedo_... ¿Amigas como Lena y yo o amigas como Tommy y yo? - preguntó alzando una ceja recordándole por completo a ella con su misma edad, eran tan parecidas.

- ¿Quién es Tommy?

- Mi novio - le respondió la pequeña como si fuese la cosa más evidente del mundo

Quinn enmudeció por unos minutos sin saber que decir. Primero su hija de tan solo cuatro años tenía novio, tendría que conocer a ese tal Tommy antes de irse, y segundo ¿cómo podía haberse dado cuenta? Rachel y ella habían sido muy cuidadosas con sus muestras de afecto delante de Beth, Quinn consideró que iba a ser demasiado confuso para la pequeña que su medio hermana y su madre biológica estuviesen en una relación, incluso a ella le sonaba bastante extraño cuando lo dijo en voz alta.

- _Qunni -_ canturreó Beth pasando su pequeña mano por los ojos de Quinn que se había quedado pensativa mirando al salero de la mesa que de repente se había vuelto algo sumamente interesante - _¡Qunni!_

- Si, si. Te escucho. - respondió la rubia saliendo de su trance

- ¿_Dachel_ y tu sois novias o no?

Quinn suspiró - Si, Rachel y yo somos novias.

Beth se encogió de hombros y siguió con su dibujo - Ya lo sabía.

Quinn se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. - Y... ¿te parece bien? - le preguntó con nerviosismo

- Me gusta _Dachel_, es guapa y me gusta cuando me canta _Dibi dibadi dibu_. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

A veces los niños ven cosas que los mayores no pueden ver, a veces los niños llegan más allá de lo que los mayores podrán llegar jamás, a veces los niños son muchísimo más inteligentes que los adultos.

* * *

><p>- No <em>quiedo<em> ir a la cama Qunni - lloriqueó Beth agarrándose a las piernas de la rubia

- Ya es tarde y hoy ha sido un día muy largo cariño - le dijo con dulzura Quinn agachándose para ponerse a la altura de la pequeña mientras le limpiaba algunas lagrimas que corrían por su rostro.

- _Quiedo_ _quedadme_ contigo - musitó haciendo pucheros.

Quinn miró a Rachel pidiéndole ayuda en silencio, esta se agachó y se sentó en el suelo poniendo a Beth sobre sus piernas. - Pequeña _B-star_ mañana vendremos de nuevo y podremos hacer otro gran concurso de Karaoke

Beth negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos - Yo _quiedo_ que las dos _mumais_ conmigo

- No puede ser Beth, mis papis se enfadaran si no volvemos a casa - contestó intentando convencer a la niña pero no había manera, era igual de testaruda que ella, realmente parecían hermanas.

- Podéis quedaros aquí esta noche si queréis - interrumpió Shelby, Rachel la miró y le sonrió con dulzura. - Podéis quedaros con ella en la cama hasta que se duerma y después pasaros a la habitación de invitados.

- No sé Shelby... - dijo dubitativa Quinn.

- _Pofa Qunni._ - le rogó Beth con aquella mirada, si algún día la niña descubriese el efecto de esa mirada Tommy no tenía nada que hacer - Te prometo que _sede_ una _nina_ buena.

- Está bien - le respondió con una sonrisa. La niña se abalanzó sobre las dos chicas en un gran abrazo haciendo que las tres cayeran al suelo entre risas.

Rachel miró a Quinn con adoración mientras esta comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña, ver a su chica en su faceta como madre le había hecho enamorase aún más de ella si eso era posible.

- Quinn. Sube tú con Beth, ahora os acompaño - le susurró Rachel al oído.

Quinn entendió de inmediato y cogió a Beth en brazos. - ¡Arriba bichito! Vamos a lavarnos los dientes.

- No _quiedo_ - protestó la pequeña

- ¡Oh si! Tienes que lavarte los dientes, si no se te caerán y no podrás comer esos panqueques que tanto te gustan - le respondió Quinn subiendo las escaleras. - Buenas noches Shelby y... gracias - le dijo con una sonrisa - Gracias por todo

Shelby sonrió - No hay de qué.

Cuando Quinn y Beth estaban en la planta de arriba Rachel le hizo un gesto a Shelby para que se sentasen en el sofá - No sé como agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo, esto significa mucho para Quinn.

Shelby se encogió de hombros - Beth la adora. No ha dejado de preguntarme por _Qunni_ desde que le cantó en Navidad.

Rachel sonrió - Eres una buena persona Shelby, realmente lo eres.

- Sé lo que es estar en el lugar de Quinn - respondió mirando al frente con las manos juntas en las rodillas.

Rachel la miró con detenimiento. Sus posturas eran muy similares, con la espalda recta y la cabeza alta, las dos tamborileaban los dedos sobre sus rodillas nerviosamente, las dos miraban fijamente al frente de forma dramática como cualquier culebrón de los ochenta. Se sentía unida de una forma que nunca había entendido a aquella mujer. Tal vez era cierto que los hijos tenían un vinculo invisible con sus madres, que por mucho que pasase de alguna manera siempre iban a estar unidos a ellas. Había pasado dieciséis años de su vida sin Shelby sin embargo desde el primer momento en que la vio supo que era ella, supo que esa mujer era su madre.

- Realmente estoy muy orgullosa de ti Rachel. - dijo Shelby rompiendo el silencio - No solo por tu éxito en Londres y porque vayas a estrenar en Broadway si no porque te has convertido en una gran mujer y por lo que he podido ver hace un momento tienes la suerte de tener a tu lado a alguien que te quiere y a quien quieres - concluyó mirándola con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Rachel se tornaron llorosos. Quería decirle que la había echado de menos y que para ella con el tiempo se había convertido en alguien muy importante, quería decirle que realmente la quería, que para ella ya si era su _mama_, quería decirle que gracias a sus palabras nunca tiró la toalla y que el éxito que estaba teniendo y que posiblemente le esperaba en parte era todo gracias a ella. Sin embargo las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta y con lo único que pudo responder fue con un tímido _"Gracias"_

* * *

><p>Cuando Rachel subió a la habitación Beth y Quinn dormían plácidamente mientras que la pequeña tenía su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la chica. Rachel sonrió con dulzura, era una imagen preciosa.<p>

Quería pasar el resto de su vida con esa mujer; despertar a su lado cada mañana, que su rostro fuese la última cosa que viese cada noche, formar una familia con ella y observarla apoyada en el quicio de la puerta mientras Quinn le leía un cuento a sus hijos antes de ir a dormir y, muchos años más tarde, quería poder ver el atardecer con ella en el porche de su pequeña casita con un gran lago de fondo recordando todos aquellos momentos que habían tenido la suerte de vivir.

Rachel se tumbó al lado de Quinn y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, esta se despertó y la miro con dulzura - Buenas noches pequeña estrella.

- Buenas noches rubia - le dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro. Quinn comenzó a acariciarle lentamente el pelo mientras miraba con adoración como Beth sonreía en sueños. - ¿Quinn?

- ¿Si?

- Vivamos juntas - dijo de repente sin mover la cabeza del hombro de su chica.

Quinn la miró durante unos segundos y sonrió mientras seguía acariciando su pelo - Creía que jamás ibas a pedirmelo.


	23. Nuestro pequeño rincón

**Hello my friends! Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo. Me ha quedado un poco más largo de lo que quería pero ya me vais conociendo y sabéis que sintetizar no es lo mío, espero que os guste. El próximo lo subiré el miércoles, tal vez el jueves por el tema de la Universidad, tengo la cabeza llena de cuentas, números y fórmulas y a veces me cuesta escribir.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y hacer este viaje conmigo, es un placer andar con vosotros en este pequeño lugar sobre el arco iris :)**

**Ah! Se me olvidaba para aquellos que habéis preguntado la historia de "Mi pequeña estrella" es mía, es parte de algo que escribí hace tiempo y pensé que venía muy bien a la historia. Me alegro de que os haya gustado.**

**Este capítulo puede clasificarse como M por lo que leerlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad (odio tener que decir esto porque le quita la sorpresa pero bueno)**

**Much Love ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mes después<strong>

Quinn recordaba perfectamente su primer día de colegio, tenía cinco años y su madre le dijo que ya era hora de que fuese a _"dónde los mayores". _Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, pero al menos el hecho de que Frannie estuviese ahí para apoyarla le hacía sentir más tranquila, ella siempre la defendería, al fin y al cabo era su hermana mayor y su deber era protegerla. Para Quinn por entonces su hermana era una especie de heroína, esa persona a la que quería parecerse cuando fuese mayor. Eso fue mucho antes de que Frannie se convirtiese en una completa imbécil y se casara con el insulso de su marido solo porque era un buen cristiano y heredero de una pequeña empresa familiar al sur de Lima.

Su abuelo le acompañó de la mano a la escuela. Era un hombre maravilloso, culto, generoso, atento y amaba muchísimo a su abuela de quien siempre hablaba con adoración _"Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ella es mi alma gemela. El día que conozcas a la tuya Quinne sabrás que lo es por el simple hecho de que jamás volverás a sentirte incompleta, esa persona será esa parte que siempre habías sentido que te faltaba y entonces comprenderás que dejarla marchar es imposible, no puedes abandonar así como así una parte de ti misma"_ le dijo una vez. Adoraba a su abuelo y él sentía debilidad por ella, siempre fue su ojito derecho.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Quinn tragó saliva y agarró con más fuerza la mano de su abuelo, este se agachó para ponerse a la altura de la pequeña _"¿Tienes miedo?"_ le preguntó, Quinn asintió con los ojos llorosos; no quería ir, no quería estar en un lugar tan grande, ella aún era demasiado pequeña. Su abuelo le sonrió "_Ahora estarás con los mayores mi princesa_, _es un momento muy especial_" Una pequeña Quinn negó con la cabeza fuertemente "_Yo no quiero crecer nono, yo quiero ser siempre una niña, como Peter Pan"_ le respondió haciendo pucheros.

El abuelo la abrazó y luego la miró con una gran sonrisa _"Yo tampoco quiero que crezcas mi princesa pero todos tenemos que hacerlo tarde o temprano. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?" _le preguntó, Quinn asintió con la cabeza._ "Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas pero hay momentos en la vida en los que inevitablemente tenemos que crecer, pero crecer no es malo" _le aclaró viendo como la niña se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño _"Crecer significa cambio y cambio es sinónimo de ilusión." _Quinn miró confusa a su abuelo _"¿Qué es un simómimo nono?"_

Ahora, después de dieciséis años y sabiendo perfectamente lo que era un _simómimo_ mientras recogía sus últimas pertenencias para mudarse a vivir con su novia Quinn entendió perfectamente lo que su abuelo quiso decirle ese día. Crecer y cada momento importante en la vida conllevaba un cambio pero estos siempre iban acompañados de la ilusión que solo lo nuevo puede ofrecerte. Vivir con Rachel sin duda era la decisión más importante que había tomado en mucho tiempo pero Quinn no tenía miedo, lo único que podía sentir era una ilusión desbordante por escribir una nueva página de su historia con Rachel. Por fin iba a llegar el momento.

Aquel mes había sido una completa locura. Lo más razonable hubiese sido que Quinn se mudase al apartamento de Rachel pero esta se negó, quería un lugar propio para las dos, quería que pudiesen empezar de cero completamente. Quinn accedió a regañadientes y se arrepintió de no haber puesto más empeño en quedarse con el apartamento de Rachel cuando vio todos los quebraderos de cabeza que la búsqueda del piso les estaba trayendo. Rachel siempre tenía algo que objetar; o el apartamento no era lo bastante grande o era demasiado impersonal o no tenía buenas vistas o la zona no era lo suficientemente buena y así cientos de "o" que en algunos momentos habían hecho desesperar a Quinn.

- Creo que deberíamos cambiar de agente inmobiliario, no me puedo creer que pretendiese que viviésemos en un lugar como ese - protestó con indignación una vez tras ver su quinto apartamento del día

- Este no me ha parecido tan malo...

Rachel frunció el ceño - ¿Lo dices en serio Quinn? ¡No pienso vivir encima de un local de Striptease! ¿Has visto la gente que frecuenta este lugar? - dijo mirando hacia todos lados con repulsión y cierto temor - Ese viejo verde no ha dejado de mirarnos desde que hemos llegado. ¡Señor! Váyase con su mujer y sus nitos al parque y deje de meter billetitos de un dólar en las braguitas de chicas que podrían ser sus hijas- gritó Rachel haciendo que varios transeúntes las mirasen con asombro, Quinn avergonzada la cogió por el brazo y la llevó calle abajo

- ¿Estás loca? - preguntó confusa - Tranquilízate un poco, creo que te estás tomando demasiado en serio todo este asunto del apartamento.

- No pienso vivir contigo en cualquier sitio, quiero que sea el lugar perfecto. Claro a ti te da igual todo, por ti viviríamos en un banco de Brooklyn y tan felices - le recriminó cruzándose de brazos.

Quinn giró los ojos - Rachel, escúchame. - dijo mientras cogía las pequeñas manos su chica e intentaba calmarla - Da igual donde estemos, lo importante es que estemos juntas, ¿no?

- Si pero... quiero que sea perfecto Quinn. Va a ser NUESTRO apartamento. ¿Sabes cuántos momentos vamos a vivir ahí? Vamos a recibir a nuestros amigos, a nuestra familia, vamos a ver miles y miles de musicales sentadas en nuestro sofá mientras comemos galletitas integrales de pasas, vamos a hacer el amor una y otra vez sobre la encimera de la cocina. Quiero que el apartamento sea perfecto porque va a ser nuestro pequeño rincón lejos del mundo. - Quinn no pudo evitar sonreir y Rachel se relajó un poco al ver la sonrisa de su chica - ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a ver nuestro sexto apartamento?

- Está bien. Y... - Quinn se acercó a Rachel apretando su mano a su cintura - Quiero que tengamos una buena encimera, si vamos a practicar una y otra vez sexo sobre ella tiene que ser muy muy resistente - le dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras Rachel no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Después de diecinueve apartamentos repartidos por medio Nueva York el elegido fue un pequeño ático a diez minutos de Broadway. Rachel quería que estuviese cercano al teatro para así no tener que coger un taxi todos los días cada vez que fuese a ensayar o tuviese una de sus muestras. El apartamento se excedía muy por encima del presupuesto previsto por Quinn pero la morena se empeñó en que aquel era EL apartamento y que no podían perder una oportunidad como esa por lo que se ofreció a pagar la diferencia entre el presupuesto previsto y lo que realmente costaba el alquiler. Quinn en un principio se negó a que su chica pagase más que ella, al fin y al cabo las dos iban a vivir juntas y tenían que repartirse los gastos, pero Rachel no le hizo caso y terminaron firmando el contrato.

Quinn pensó que todo había terminado al tener por fin el apartamento perfecto pero no fue así, luego llegó la decoración del lugar y con ello más discusiones absurdas. Discutieron por el color de las paredes, por el color de las cortinas, por el tamaño del sofá, por si la pequeña mesa de café debía ser redonda o cuadrada, por si debían poner o no moqueta... Tuvieron mil y una discusiones que al final casi siempre concluyeron con Rachel saliéndose con la suya y Quinn dejando que se saliese con la suya para pasar al siguiente punto del día.

Así había sido aquel mes, agotador y a veces frustrante pero por fin había llegado el momento, en poco más de media hora Quinn y Rachel estarían llevando las últimas cajas a SU apartamento.

- Tus discos y tus películas ya están en la furgoneta - le anunció Rachel asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación - No entiendo cómo puedes tener tantos, he contado tres cajas solo de Cd's

- Y yo he contado siete cajas solo con tus zapatos y tus bolsos y no me has oído quejarme - se burló Quinn acercándose sigilosamente a Rachel para unir su cuerpo contra el suyo, si había una parte buena de aquel mes había sido que Rachel y ella cada vez estaban más y más compenetradas, eran como una sola persona.

Rachel se encogió de hombros - Me gustan los bolsos y los zapatos, son mi pequeña adicción - reconoció. Quinn le hizo callar dándole un tierno beso en los labios que, a pesar de ser corto, dejó a Rachel sin aliento - Mis padres están abajo esperando y si no me sueltas pronto van a ponerles una multa por aparcar en doble fila - le susurró mientras Quinn iba recorriendo su cuello con pequeños besos.

- No importa, que esperen un poco más.

Rachel negó con la cabeza - Tienen una reserva dentro de una hora, si no bajamos pronto van a llegar tarde - le dijo dándole un corto beso en la mejilla y apartándose para coger una de las cajas que quedaban.

Quinn suspiró y cogió a regañadientes las dos últimas cajas llenas de libros y cuadernos con anotaciones que había acumulado a lo largo de sus ya dos años en Nueva York. - Si quieres que baje vete rápido, no puedo controlarme cuando llevas esos mini pantalones que apenas te tapan nada.

- Veo que te gustan - le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona Rachel moviendo el culo sinuosamente de izquierda a derecha

- ¡Rachel! Para - exclamó con frustración Quinn dándole una patada en el culo a Rachel que soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Tú amiga es un poco violenta - le dijo en broma Rachel a Vanessa que entraba en el apartamento después de haber bajado algunos cuadros que Quinn quería llevarse.

- Lo sé. Si yo fuese tú me alejaría de sus cereales de chocolate. Un día los cogí y casi me lanza el libro de _"Los pilares de la tierra"_ que estaba leyendo. 1358 páginas pueden hacer mucho daño - bromeó

Rachel rió fuertemente - Tomo nota. - le respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla, Rachel y Vanessa habían congeniado muy bien y se llevaban a la perfección - ¡Quinn nos vemos abajo y no tardes!

- ¡Vale mama! - le respondió girando los ojos y dejando las cajas en el suelo para despedirse de su amiga. - Bueno pues... me voy.

- Si, te vas... - respondió Vanessa intentando contener las lágrimas. Las dos chicas quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir hasta que Vanessa fue quien dio el primer paso - Si algún día lo cuentas lo negaré pero... te voy a echar de menos

Quinn sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente - Yo también te voy a echar de menos V - Vanessa había sido para Quinn como una hermana aquellos dos años, sin ella tal vez nunca hubiese podido tener el valor de aceptar lo que verdaderamente era y sin sus consejos muchas de las decisiones que había tomado hubiesen sido mucho más difíciles.

- ¡Eh! No podéis daros un abrazo de grupo sin mí - exclamo Katy haciendo pucheros con los labios. Las dos chicas soltaron una carcajada y Quinn le hizo un gesto para que se uniese a ellas. -No puedo creer que nos dejes Quinne, si no me gustase tanto su voz y su gran colección de películas románticas odiaría muchísimo a Rachel en este momento.

- Bueno dejemos los momentos moñas para otro día - dijo Vanessa secándose rápidamente una pequeña lagrima que comenzaba a salir por la comisura de sus ojos - Cuando Rachel y tú estéis completamente instaladas exijo una gran fiesta de inauguración como recompensa por las más de cien cajas que hemos tenido que trasladar.

Katy asintió - Si, esta noche he tenido pesadillas donde mil cajas parlantes me perseguían calle abajo pidiendo sangre

Quinn rio fuertemente y cogió las últimas cajas - Muchas gracias por todo chicas, habéis sido como una familia para mí.

- SOMOS tú familia - le dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa.

Si, lo eran. Katy y Vanessa sin duda eran junto con Rachel lo mejor que le había pasado en aquellos dos años en Nueva York. A medida que van pasando los años la gente que te rodea se va convirtiendo en pequeñas partes de tu vida, pequeñas porciones de ti misma que juntas engloban tu propio mundo. La diferencia entre la familia y los amigos es que estos podían elegirse y para Quinn no había duda, ella había elegido a las mejores.

* * *

><p><em>"Home, home is wherever I'm with you"<em> decía la canción de Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros y cuando Quinn entró en aquel apartamento y contempló aquel lugar supo que sin duda estaba en casa. No importaba que aún tuviesen la mitad de las cosas sin colocar, no importaba que algunos muebles todavía estuviesen por montar, no importaba que aquella noche tuviesen que dormir en el sofá porque aún no había llegado la cama que Rachel se había empeñado en comprar... aquel lugar era su hogar, su hogar y el de Rachel y eso era lo único que le importaba.

- Estamos en casa - le susurró al oído Rachel cogiéndola por detrás y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn

- Si, estamos en casa - sonrió Quinn - NUESTRA casa - concluyó dándole un dulce beso. Rachel sonrió en la boca de la rubia y comenzó a mordisquear el labio inferior de Quinn mientras esta la apretaba fuertemente contra sí misma, jamás se cansaba de los besos de Rachel, simplemente era una adicta a aquellos labios.

- Ejem - carraspeó Hiram dejando el gran espejo que traía con dificultad sobre la pared - Siento interrumpir pero Leroy está abajo rodeado de cajas desesperado y creo que un padre histérico no es una buena carta de presentación para tus vecinos. De hecho vuestra vecina del segundo y su caniche no creo que estén muy contentos con vuestra llegada después de los gritos con los que tu querido padre le ha obsequiado cuando el perro casi hace sus necesidades encima de tu caja llena de premios de la escuela. - comentó girando los ojos - Tenías que haberle visto diciendo que esos premios son de una futura gran estrella de Broadway y que no podían ser mancillados de esa manera.

Quinn soltó una carcajada pero Rachel salió furiosa del apartamento murmurando palabras como "inaceptable", "boca de incendios" y "no pipi" o al menos eso alcanzó a escuchar antes de que diera un portazo. Hiram y Quinn se miraron y no pudieron contener la risa.

- Es una completa reina del drama - comentó Quinn girando los ojos

Hiram asintió y se encogió de hombros - Lo lleva en los genes

Quinn sonrió y ambos quedaron en silencio, Hiram observaba con atención la casa con sus manos en la espalda mientras que Quinn daba golpecitos con los pies nervosamente sin saber exactamente a dónde mirar. Su relación con Hiram había mejorado desde el primer encuentro pero aún seguía siendo bastante fría e Hiram no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para hacer cualquier comentario sarcástico o que pudiese incomodar a Quinn, ella no le gustaba y no tenía ninguna intención de disimular al respecto.

Era la primera vez que se quedaban solos, Leroy y Rachel siempre procuraban no darles la oportunidad de tener un desencuentro como el de la primera vez. Era un momento incómodo, sin embargo por fin Quinn podría hablar tranquilamente con Hiram, había ciertas cosas que quería decirle desde hacía tiempo y al día siguiente volverían a Lima por lo que aquel era el momento perfecto.

- Señor Berry... - musitó la chica

- Dime Quinn. - respondió mirándola con esa mirada penetrante que tanto miedo le daba.

Quinn comenzó a acercarse al hombre mientras giraba el pequeño anillo de plata que llevaba en su mano derecha y cuando estaba a pocos metros de él comenzó a hablar - Entiendo que me odie...

- Yo no... - interrumpió Hiram pero Quinn levantó la mano para que le dejará terminar y el hombre asintió

- Entiendo que me odie por lo que le hice a Rachel en el pasado, créame yo también me he odiado durante mucho tiempo por ello, a veces aún lo hago. - le dijo agachando la cabeza para contener las lágrimas, guardó unos segundos silencio y cuando se serenó levantó la vista, lo miró fijamente y continuó. - Hice cosas horribles cuando era más joven, hice cosas que jamás podré perdonarme pero ya no soy esa persona, jamás volveré a ser esa persona. - dijo con firmeza

Hiram la miraba con atención. Quinn realmente no podía saber si estaba creyéndola o no pero realmente eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era zanjar ese asunto de una vez por todas.

- Ya no soy la chica fría, calculadora y ansiosa por el poder y la popularidad que fui en la secundaria, ahora solo soy una chica normal que está enamorada perdidamente de su hija y que haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz. Estaré ahí para Rachel hasta que ella decida que ya no me quiere en su vida, le guste o no señor Berry. - Hiram la miró sorprendido, sin duda no esperaba esa declaración tan firme y directa por parte de la chica.

Quinn sonrió para sí misma satisfecha - Solo quería que lo supiese. Voy a bajar antes de que Rachel y Leroy cuelguen de un árbol a esa pobre mujer - bromeó echando a andar hacia la puerta contenta por haber sido capaz de enfrentarse de una vez por todas a Hiram.

- Quinn...

- ¿Si señor Berry? - preguntó girándose

- Puedes llamarme Hiram

Quinn asintió - De acuerdo Hiram

* * *

><p>- ¡Dios! - exclamó Rachel sentándose abatida en el sofá al mismo tiempo que Quinn - No puedo creer que por fin hayamos terminado de subir cajas. Estoy agotada...<p>

Quinn asintió en silencio y comenzó a acariciarle distraídamente el brazo mientras Rachel le respondía de la misma manera. Era algo que solían hacer a menudo, quedarse juntas disfrutando del silencio mientras sentir la simple presencia de la otra les ofrecía una agradable sensación de paz, la misma paz que puedes sentir cuando escuchas el sonido del mar o disfrutas de la soledad de la montaña, esa paz que eleva tu espíritu y te hace sentir extrañamente libre.

- ¿De qué habéis hablado papa y tú cuando casi meto en una caja a la señora McDonald por ser tan maleducada? - Sí, su apellido era McDonald algo bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta que el perímetro de cintura era de cincuenta metros cuadrados, tal vez le hacían descuento por tener el apellido de la empresa quien sabe. Rachel había perdido los nervios con esa mujer y la hubiese mandado a Pekín por correo urgente si Quinn no llega a bajar y hacerse cargo de la situación con esa diplomacia de la que siempre hacía gala. No podía entender como Quinn podía mantenerse tan tranquila en todo momento, era como una balsa de aceite, nada le afectaba ni le hacía variar su amable sonrisa, en ocasiones tanta tranquilidad era desesperante.

- No hemos hablado de nada - mintió Quinn

Rachel la miró alzando las cejas - Sé que has hablado con él. Cuando se han despedido me ha dicho que se alegraba de que por fin hubiese encontrado a alguien capaz de luchar por mí. Para mi padre eso es un verdadero halago créeme.

Quinn la miró sorprendida - ¿En serio te ha dicho eso?

- Si - asintió - ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Eso quedará entre mi nuevo amigo Hiram y yo - respondió burlonamente

Rachel frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarras - ¿Perdona? Tu "nuevo amigo Hiram" es mi padre y tú eres mi novia por lo que tengo derecho a saber lo que habláis de mi a mis espaldas

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que hemos hablado de ti? - se burló Quinn acercándose a ella y poniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro de la otra chica - Egocéntrica - le dijo sobre sus labios lamiendo delicadamente el labio inferior de la morena.

- No soy egocéntrica - protestó, pero Quinn calló su réplica como mejor sabía, con sus besos.

Hay distintos tipos de besos. Besos cortos llenos de cariño, besos largos llenos de pasión, besos que saben a despedida, besos que llegan con un "bienvenido a casa". Hay besos de buenos días y besos de buenas noches, besos que van acompañados de desayunos en la cama y risas mañaneras, besos que anuncian nuevas esperanzas y un gran mundo por descubrir. Hay besos que son capaces de expresar todo eso que no podemos decir solo con palabras, besos que traspasan la piel y llegan directamente al corazón. Quinn en aquellos nueve meses le había dado todos y cada uno de ellos, sin embargo para Rachel cada beso era como el primero, cada beso contenía esa magia que sintió aquella fría noche de Noviembre bajo su portal. Jamás se cansaría de sus besos, eran como una droga de la que no podía desprenderse.

- Quinn... - susurró Rachel algo turbada por esas sensaciones que causaba los labios de su chica

- Mhmhm

- Te quiero - le dijo observando cada detalle de su perfecto rostro - Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero - le dijo mientras con sus labios iba besando cada parte de la cara de Quinn. Su nariz perfecta, sus ojos de ensueño, sus pómulos sonrosados, su piel de porcelana. Adoraba cada detalle de Quinn, adoraba cada milímetro de su chica.

Quinn la miró en silencio sin decir nada, escudriñando con su mirada el rostro de Rachel. Quinn no solía mostrar comúnmente sus sentimientos y aunque al principio esto le causaba cierta confusión, con el tiempo, había aprendido que a veces las palabras sobran, que una mirada expresa mucho más que cualquier declaración de amor sacada de esas películas románticas que ella tanto adoraba.

Somos fruto del amor que nos muestran en las películas, de ese amor lleno de declaraciones que cuentan con más palabras que verdaderos sentimientos. Hay cosas que las palabras no pueden explicar y el amor es una de ellas. El amor no puede definirse o cuantificarse, el amor es algo que va más allá. Durante siglos cientos de personas han escrito textos y textos sobre el amor sin llegar a una definición adecuada porque el amor es algo demasiado diverso para poder expresarlo con palabras. ¿Quién dice que quién más veces dice "Te quiero" es quien ama más? ¿Quién dice que una caja de bombones y un ramo de rosas es el regalo perfecto? ¿Quién dice que una declaración bajo la lluvia es más romántico que una sonrisa llena de sentimientos en la cocina? Rachel no quería un amor al uso, no quería una relación llena de imágenes tópicas sacadas de cualquier guión de Hollywood, Rachel no quería otra cosa más que aquel amor que Quinn le ofrecía, ese amor inexplicable, ese amor indefinible.

Como si de una contorsionista de circo se tratase Quinn colocó hábilmente una pierna a cada lado de la cintura de Rachel mientras colocaba a la morena tendida cómodamente en el sofá. Rachel se estremeció ante el contacto, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo era otra de las cosas de las que jamás podría cansarse. La morena no pudo evitar abalanzarse de nuevo a los labios de su chica, tres segundos sin sentirlos había sido demasiado tiempo.

Rachel comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Quinn mientras se perdía en el interior de su boca chupando y lamiendo cada milímetro de su lengua, estaba ansiosa, necesitaba más. Sin embargo Quinn cogió sus manos y la miró con ternura - No hay prisa _baby_, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo - le susurró contra el oído con voz ronca, el simple contacto del aliento cálido de la rubia la volvió completamente loca.

Quería ir lento, eso supondría una tortura, una dulce tortura sí, pero una tortura al fin y al cabo. - Quinn... - se quejó

- Shhh... - Quinn se quitó el pañuelo que tenía atado en el cuello - Voy a tener que amarrarte, no me fio de ti - se burló colocando los brazos de Rachel tras su cabeza y atando sus muñecas con delicadeza pero firmemente. - Te va a encantar, te lo prometo - le dijo viendo la mirada llena de confusión de la morena. Rachel suspiró no muy convencida, no le gustaba ceder el control de esa manera, sin embargo cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse llevar, eso era otra de las cosas que había aprendido de Quinn en aquellos meses.

Quinn fue recorriendo cada pequeño rincón del cuello de Rachel con dulces besos y delicadas caricias que hacían estremecer a la morena, Rachel no sabía lo que pretendía su chica pero no podía negar que estaba disfrutando, sentir el suave aliento y los besos de Quinn contra su piel y saber que no podía tocarla la hacía sentir más excitada de lo que jamás lo había estado en toda su vida. Poco a poco Quinn fue desabrochando cada botón de la camisa de la morena dejando caricias en cada lugar por donde pasaba, de vez en cuando paraba unos segundos para contemplar el rostro de Rachel que seguía con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de cada beso y cada roce de Quinn.

- Te encanta tener el control - protestó Rachel mientras Quinn quitó el último botón de la camisa tirándola al suelo comenzando después a acariciarle el abdomen con las yemas de sus dedos.

- Por supuesto - reconoció con una sonrisa seductora lamiéndose los labios al contemplar los pechos de Rachel cubiertos por la fina tela del sujetador rojo de encajes que tanto le gustaba, sin duda también era el preferido de Quinn.

- Realmente... - musitó con dificultad mientras Quinn comenzó a desabrocharle el sujetador y acarició sus pechos con firmeza. - Realmente me gusta cuando... cuando tienes el control - dijo antes de emitir un sonoro gemido al sentir los labios de su chica lamiendo delicadamente sus pezones.

- Lo sé - susurró Quinn con voz ronca. Amaba cuando le hablaba así, con tanta autoridad y seguridad, era sumamente sexy. Quinn siguió jugando con su lengua sobre los pezones de Rachel mientras presionó con su rodilla el centro de esta, Rachel gimió de nuevo y movió sus caderas buscando otra vez el contacto pero Quinn negó con la cabeza - Esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar nena - le dijo sonriendo divertida, estaba disfrutando al ver la necesidad de Rachel, esta lo sabía y comenzó a sentirse ansiosa, quería más, no sabía cuando tiempo podría soportar el juego que le había propuesto su chica.

- Quinn... no me hagas esto - imploró Rachel desesperada abriendo los ojos por primera vez. Quinn la miró fijamente y negó de nuevo con la cabeza acercando sus labios a la boca de Rachel para morder su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que comenzó a quitar los botones del pantalón de la morena. Lentamente fue bajando por el cuerpo de su chica dejando besos húmedos y pequeños mordiscos por el camino. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos pensando en su próxima jugada para luego quitarle los pantalones y lanzarlos al suelo seguidos de la ropa interior.

Sin ninguna molesta barrera de por medio comenzó a acariciar lentamente los muslos de la morena clavando sus ojos en los de Rachel. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan expresivos como los de Quinn, solo con mirarlos detenidamente podía saber perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, posiblemente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia en aquellos momentos no era apto para todos los públicos. - Nena... por favor... me estás matando. - se quejó Rachel al ver como su chica testeaba el terreno alrededor de su centro pero nunca llegaba a tocar dónde ella necesitaba. Quinn sonrió divertida y volvió acariciar sus muslos con firmeza pero sin tocar su centro - Por lo menos deja que pueda tocarte, desátame - pidió

Quinn negó por tercera vez con la cabeza y sonrió con picardía - Es usted muy impaciente señorita Berry.

- Y usted es muy mala persona señorita Fabray - le recriminó Rachel con frustración.

Quinn soltó una carcajada y subió la pierna de Rachel a la altura de su hombro recorriéndola con sus labios. - Soy una gran fan de sus piernas señorita Berry - comentó sin dejar de acariciar y besar las piernas de la morena mientras las observaba con detenimiento, como si fuese un monumento histórico digno de estudio.

- Jamás te dejaré volver a tocarlas si no dejas de hacerme sufrir de esta ma... - pero su protesta se vio interrumpida por un sonoro gemido que retumbó en aquella habitación sin amueblar de paredes blancas impolutas cuando sintió la lengua cálida de Quinn sobre su clítoris. - ¡Joder! - gritó sin poder evitarlo. Rachel esperaba que la señora McDonald utilizase tapones para los oídos a la hora de dormir, si no iba a odiarla aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Su chica siguió lamiendo su clítoris lentamente al principio, explorando el terreno y disfrutando del sabor de su chica para luego ir acrecentando poco a poco el ritmo haciendo que los gritos y gemidos de Rachel aumentaran cada vez más resonando en aquellas cuatro paredes del amplio salón. Rachel jamás había sentido tanto placer en su vida, jamás hasta dos segundos después cuando Quinn introdujo su lengua en su interior haciéndola estremecer por completo. Rachel movía sus manos torpemente intentando desatar el pañuelo para poder tocar a Quinn, sin embargo era imposible y a decir verdad el hecho de estar seminmóvil aumentaba considerablemente su excitación y sentir como la lengua de Quinn recorría hábilmente su humedad la estaba volviendo completamente loca.

Cuando pensaba que nada podía sentirse tan perfecto Quinn puso la guinda al pastel introduciendo dos dedos en su interior mientras que con su lengua seguía jugando con cada parte de su intimidad. No podía más, estaba en el borde y Quinn lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente por lo que introdujo un tercer dedo y aumento el ritmo - Mírame Rachel - le susurró

- No... no puedo - se quejó Rachel entre jadeos mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior para evitar soltar otro sonoro gemido.

- Mírame o paro - le amenazó.

Rachel negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y abrió los ojos con dificultad clavando su mirada en los ojos de Quinn. Esta sonrió con satisfacción y aumento más el ritmo sin apartar sus ojos de ella provocando otro gemido, esta vez más un alarido que otra cosa, de la boca de Rachel. - ¡MIERDA! ¡SII! ¡JODER! - era lo único que podía salir de la boca de la morena a la que poco le faltaba para venirse abajo.

Quinn calló los gritos de Rachel con un apasionado beso lleno de necesidad mientras seguía entrando y saliendo con los dedos de su interior sin dejar de mirarla, acariciando con delicadeza el rostro de la morena con la mano que tenía libre. Sentir la mirada fija de su chica le hizo sentir expuesta por completo, sin embargo no le importaba; Rachel ya pertenecía a Quinn y eso incluía cada parte de su mente y cada pequeño rincón de su corazón. Besarla en aquel momento era lo mejor que pudo hacer Quinn, aquellos gritos hubiesen podido ser escuchados por cualquiera que se encontrase a menos de cien kilómetros de distancia. Entre temblores y palabras inconclusas Rachel llegó al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que por la comisura de sus ojos una tímida lágrima comenzó a caer sin que pudiese evitarlo, simples lágrimas de pura felicidad.

Rachel no apartó la mirada de Quinn que ahora la observaba en silencio mientras secaba sus lagrimas con delicadeza - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con preocupación después de unos minutos, inquieta por el completo silencio de la morena.

- Mejor que nunca - susurró con voz queda Rachel dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Quinn sonrió ampliamente y desató por fin las muñecas de Rachel besándolas después con ternura.- Voy a ducharme y luego pedimos algo para cenar, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo dulcemente. Rachel asintió y Quinn se fue dándole antes un rápido beso a su chica para luego salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

* * *

><p>Cuando Quinn salió después de una relajante ducha que sin duda necesitaba se encontró a Rachel dormida profundamente en el sofá. Quinn sonrió ante la visión de la chica que aún seguía completamente desnuda y buscó una sabana dentro de una de las decenas de cajas que había repartidas por todo el apartamento. Cuando por la encontró la colocó lentamente sobre Rachel para no despertarla haciendo que esta mascullase unas pocas palabras en sueños, se sentó en el suelo con los brazos apoyados en el sofá colocando su cabeza sobre ellos y miró en silencio como su chica dormía hasta que se dejó vencer también por el cansancio.<p>

Todos buscamos nuestro lugar en el mundo. Algunos lo buscan con más ahínco que otros, algunos basan su vida en la búsqueda de ese lugar olvidándose de vivir por el camino, algunos desisten en su búsqueda agotados por la decepciones y otros simplemente se conforman con cualquier sitio donde al menos puedan sentirse seguros, aunque lamentablemente solo se estén engañando a sí mismos. Pero hay algunos, los más afortunados, que consiguen encontrar su sitio en el mundo. Ese sitio dónde poder ser ellos mismos sin necesidad de utilizar máscaras, ese pequeño lugar en la tierra al que sienten que verdaderamente pertenecen, ese espacio apartado del resto dónde por primera vez en la vida pueden sentirse completos y saber que es ahí dónde quieren parar sus pasos para siempre.

Todos buscamos nuestro lugar en el mundo, Rachel y Quinn lo habían encontrado.


	24. ¡Sorpresa!

**Lo subo tarde pero subido queda :) Espero que os guste, me voy a dormir que estoy completamente agotada.**

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por todos vuestros comentarios sobre el capitulo anterior, sois geniales.**

**Shelley25: ¡Felicidades! y gracias a ti que sin saberlo me hiciste muy pero que muy feliz :)**

**Much Love ;)**

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué tenemos que estar nosotras aquí un día de fiesta a las once de la mañana, llenas de pintura hasta las pestañas y no Rachel que casualmente es su novia y la otra inquilina de este apartamento? - preguntó Vanessa a Katy mientras daba la tercera capa de color a las paredes del salón. Quinn había sido muy explícita en que tenía que quedar perfecto, a Rachel le había costado mucho decidirse entre el <em>Verde amazonas<em> y el _Verde amazonas suave_ a pesar de que para Quinn ambos colores eran completamente iguales.

Vanessa siguió su réplica mientras de fondo Eric Clapton intentaba, sin mucho éxito, amenizar la tarea - Ahora mismo podría estar en una maravillosa cita con aquel morenazo de ojos verdes que conocí en la cafetería antes de venir pero no, tengo que estar aquí subida en esta apestosa escalera inhalando los gases tóxicos de esta maldita pintura _Verde Manzana suave_

- Es _Verde Amazonas suave_ - le aclaro Katy

- Lo que sea, esto es una auténtica mierda - refunfuñó mientras golpeaba fuertemente con el rodillo las paredes llenando los papeles de periódico que habían colocado para no manchar el suelo.

- ¡Pues yo me lo estoy pasando genial! - dijo emocionada Katy mientras pintaba la pared del fondo moviéndose al ritmo de la música

Vanessa alzó las cejas - Tú te lo pasas genial mientras estás cortando tomates para hacer una ensalada

Katy se encogió de hombros - Soy una chica feliz

- No, yo soy una chica feliz, tú eres como un teletubbie colgado de crack - protestó

- ¿Quieres dejar de meterte conmigo? - se quejó Katy soltando el rodillo y cruzándose de brazos - Siempre estás insultándome, empiezo a estar cansada de tus comentarios sarcásticos.

- ¡Pues sé una persona normal y quéjate por una vez en tu vida! - le recriminó tirando también el rodillo y bajando rápidamente de las escaleras para ponerse frente a ella.

La réplica de Katy se vio interrumpida con un carraspeó de Quinn quien las miraba fijamente con el rodillo en la mano y su vieja camiseta de Bruce Springsteen completamente llena de pintura azul, o _Mediterráneo azul intenso_ según el catálogo de Mr. Color.

- Ha empezado ella - dijo Katy como una niña pequeña, Vanessa giró los ojos.

Quinn que había estado escuchando toda la conversación desde la habitación contigua miró a Vanessa quien tragó saliva, Quinn estaba MUY enfadada su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas enrojecidas así lo dictaban.

- Primero, Rachel no está aquí porque está ensayando para su estreno dentro de tres días. - dijo con tono severo y cortante pero sin perder la compostura, al menos por el momento - Segundo, es _Verde Amazonas_ a secas, no es _Verde Amazonas suave _ese quedó descartado - comentó mirando a Katy - Tercero estáis aquí porque sois mis amigas y como tales debéis ayudarme para que este maldito piso quede perfecto para esta noche y pueda recibir a los más de veinte invitados que vendrán a la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Rachel. - Quinn cogió aire y volvió a mirar a Vanessa señalándola con el rodillo - Pero si prefieres irte a tomar café con uno de los miles de tíos que conoces cada maldito día y así aumentar tu abultada lista de polvos de una noche puedes irte por dónde has venido, Katy y yo nos la apañaremos muy bien sin ti- concluyó con frialdad señalando hacía la puerta

Katy con la boca abierta miró primero a Quinn y luego a Vanessa quien miraba ofendida a la rubia dando golpecitos nerviosos con el pie en el suelo, sin duda se avecinaba una tempestad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para hablarme así? - ahí estaba, el huracán Vanessa había estallado - Llevo toda la jodida mañana ayudándote a pintar este maldito apartamento ¿y tú me hablas así? ¿Esa es tu manera de dar las gracias?

- ¡Llevas toda la jodida mañana ayudándome a pintar este maldito apartamento mientras protestas por todo! - gritó Quinn. Katy siguió mirando de una chica a otra como si estuviese viendo un partido de tenis en Wimbledon - Las amigas ayudan sin más, no se quejan por haber ayudado.

- ¡Y las amigas no le dicen a sus amigas que son unas zorras que se tiran a todo bicho viviente que se encuentran! - gritó Vanessa alterada

Quinn frunció el ceño - Eso lo has dicho tú no yo.

- ¡Pero lo has insinuado!

- ¡Yo no he insinuado nada de eso Vanessa! ¡Dios! - gritó Quinn desesperada lazando el rodillo al suelo - Solo... solo quiero que todo esto salga bien, tiene que salir bien, ¿entendéis? - dijo conteniendo las lágrimas producto de la frustración y la ira por la discusión con Vanessa mientras se sentó en el suelo y apoyó sus rodillas en su pecho fijando la vista en un punto perdido de la habitación.

Katy miró a Vanessa y le hizo un gesto en silencio para que se acercara a hablar con ella. Vanessa negó con la cabeza aún enfadada pero Katy la empujó y terminó sentándose a regañadientes al lado de Quinn al mismo tiempo que Katy se sentaba al otro lado de su amiga. Las dos esperaron en silencio a que Quinn se tranquilizase lo suficiente para hablar.

- Rachel está de los nervios con el estreno del espectáculo, en un minuto está contenta y feliz mientras que al siguiente está gritándome para luego pedirme perdón para luego ponerse a llorar para luego volver a gritarme... y así toda la semana. Solo quiero que al menos cuando llegue a casa le espere un lugar acogedor y no un alijo de cajas, paredes blancas y muebles por montar. Ella quería que este fuese nuestro pequeño rincón y sin embargo no es más que un auténtico y absoluto desastre - concluyó absorbiendo las lágrimas, no quería llorar y tampoco sabía muy bien por qué lo estaba haciendo pero aquella semana había sido una completa locura.

- ¿Has pensado si podría estar embarazada? - bromeó Vanessa para aligerar el ambiente haciendo sonreír a Quinn - Ya en serio, Rachel normalmente suele ser bastante bipolar y si a eso le añadimos que ha tenido que dormir durante una semana en un sofá y ensayar durante quince horas al día con un corsé aplastándole las tetas es lógico que este un tanto alterada.

- ¿Y si se ha arrepentido? ¿Y si aún era demasiado pronto para irnos a vivir juntas? - susurró abatida mirando fijamente al suelo.

Katy negó rápidamente con la cabeza - No digas tonterías Quinn. Jamás he visto a nadie más enamorada de una persona de lo que Rachel lo está de ti, y te lo dice alguien que se ha visto las nueve temporadas de _La casa de la paradera. - _Vanessa la miró sorprendida y Katy asintió agachando la cabeza avergonzada. Quinn no pudo evitar reírse_ - _Solo está nerviosa, su estreno en Broadway es algo muy importante para ella y ha vivido muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Solo tienes que tener paciencia, esperar al estreno y verás como todo vuelve a la normalidad. ¿De acuerdo? - le dijo con dulzura secando sus lagrimas.

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó rápidamente - ¡Venga chicas! Tenemos mucho por hacer todavía - exclamó mucho más animada ayudando a Katy a levantarse y luego a Vanessa - Siento mucho como te he hablado antes, realmente he perdido los papeles - se disculpó bastante avergonzada - Siento mucho que no hayas podido ir a esa cita

- No te preocupes, aquel chico no era tan guapo en realidad - reconoció encogiéndose de hombros - Además, entre tú y yo, le olía el aliento a ajo - le susurró con gesto de repulsión haciendo que Quinn riera a carcajadas.

- ¿Has avisado a tus compañeros del coro? - preguntó Katy cogiendo de nuevo el rodillo y repasando las esquinas alrededor de las ventanas

- Sí, les he mandado un e-mail a todos. Artie es el único que no va a poder venir porque tiene un acto solidario o algo así con sus chicos del Glee Club, bueno... y Santana y Britt aún no me han respondido - comentó pensativa mientras colocaba la gran colección de películas que entre ella y Rachel habían reunido, hubiesen podido perfectamente montar un videoclub solo con la mitad de los DVD's que esperaban en sus cajas a ser colocados.

- Artie es el chico de la silla de ruedas que primero estuvo con Tina, la chica asiática, y luego con Brittany que después terminó saliendo con Santana la otra animadora, ¿no? - preguntó Vanessa mientras terminaba de pintar por fin las paredes del salón, Quinn asintió

- Y Santana es la chica que primero se acostó con Puck, que también es el padre de Beth, y luego se acostó con Finn, al que hiciste creer que era el padre de Beth, que también estuvo saliendo durante mucho tiempo con Rachel, ¿verdad? - preguntó con curiosidad Katy. Quinn asintió de nuevo, las había puesto al día para que se integrasen con los chicos cuando estos llegaran.

- Si llego a saber que un club de coro es algo tan interesante me hubiese apuntado al de mi instituto en la secundaria en vez de al club de Álgebra - comentó Vanessa

Katy la miró sorprendida - ¿Estabas en el club de Álgebra?

Vanessa se encogió de hombros - Me gustaban las mates. - Katy y Quinn la miraron alzando las cejas - Está bien el Señor Tandler estaba buenísimo.

Quinn soltó una carcajada girando los ojos y Katy la miró confusa - ¿Te acostaste con tu profesor de Álgebra?

- No me acosté con mi profesor de Álgebra lista - refunfuñó Vanessa - Solo espere a salir de la secundaria y le hice una pequeña visita sorpresa

Quinn rió aún más fuerte - Una gran historia de amor, sin duda - bromeó, Vanessa le tiró el trapo que tenía en la mano a la cara haciendo reír más a Quinn que luego la miró seriamente señalándola de forma amenazante con el dedo - Aléjate de Puck, eres como una versión femenina de él y no quiero más drama del necesario. Bastante extraño es ya que el padre de mi hija besara a mi novia que además es la hermanastra de Beth, no quiero que mi mejor amiga también se una a la ecuación. - Realmente Vanessa tenía razón, el Glee Club era un lugar interesante... y algo extraño.

* * *

><p>Siete horas después entre bromas, la siempre increíble voz de Frank Sinatra de fondo y algún que otro incidente sin importancia, como que a Quinn se le cayese justamente en el dedo gordo del pie una caja que casualmente contenía toda la colección de biografías de artistas de Broadway de Rachel, las tres chicas consiguieron dejar perfecto el apartamento.<p>

Cuando Quinn por fin pudo observar su casa perfectamente decorada supo que aquel lugar tenía una magia especial, no sabía muy bien porqué, tal vez por la mezcla de su personalidad y la de Rachel que estaban impregnadas en cada esquina. Por un lado estaba el estilo artístico y algo bohemio de Quinn que había colgado en las paredes varios cuadros de fotografías que ella misma había hecho en sus largos paseos por Nueva York, fotografías en blanco y negro de escenas cotidianas como una mujer dándole de comer a su hijo en un banco del Central Park o el bullicio de la calle principal de Manhattan en hora punta. También había dado su toque especial al lugar eligiendo una lámpara estilo años sesenta de la que se enamoró en una tienda de antigüedades de Brooklyn y un pequeño escritorio de madera que había colocado en una esquina de la gran sala para convertir esa parte de la casa en su pequeño estudio. En aquella esquina había colgado un pequeño corcho adornado con varias fotografías de ella y su madre, fotos de Beth y multitud de fotos con Rachel. Quinn se había encargado de que los gustos de Rachel también quedaran plasmados en el lugar con aquellos grandes cuadros de carteleras de musicales de Broadway como Wicked o Cats y por su puesto la cartelera de su propio musical que ya adornaba la fachada de uno de los teatros de la gran avenida.

Las decisiones sobre la decoración del apartamento habían sido puestas en común, aunque la influencia de Rachel en las decisiones fue bastante considerable. El salón no tenía muchos muebles, solo el sofá de cuero rojo de la casa de Rachel, un televisor, una gran estantería donde colocar la gran colección de libros de Quinn, películas y discos de ambas y una pequeña mesa de café que compraron en una tienda de oportunidades y que Quinn había remodelado pintándola de negro y escribiendo varias frases con tonos blancos por toda la mesa. Cada frase tenía sentido por sí misma pero si sabías como unirlas formaban una completa declaración de lo que para ellas simbolizaba su relación.

_"Un amor hecho de días juntas, de viajes, de ilusiones, de momentos aún por vivir._

_Un amor forjado poco a poco sin que nadie lo sepa, un amor distinto, un amor desconocido, un amor de esos que hacen que pierdas la cabeza._

_Donde las miradas hablan por sí solas sin que hagan falta las palabras,_

_donde no hay nada más que AMOR, donde lo demás sobra..._

_Un amor que es tuyo. Un amor que es mío. Un amor que es de las dos."_

En la otra esquina del salón un piano de color negro que Rachel le había pedido como regalo de cumpleaños a sus padres esperaba a ser estrenado. Quinn sabía perfectamente que aquel regalo estaba pensado totalmente para ella, Rachel no sabía tocarlo, pero por supuesto la chica lo negó y puso la escusa de que ninguna estrella de Broadway que se precie podía vivir sin un piano en casa. Quinn sabía que era mentira pero no dijo nada, el simple hecho de que Rachel pensase tanto en ella como para sacrificar un regalo de cumpleaños la lleno inmensamente de felicidad.

La cocina estaba separada del salón solo por una encimera, muy resistente por supuesto, y aunque no era muy grande los tonos rojos y negros que Rachel había elegido para ella quedaban perfectos con la decoración del salón. Rachel aún no había podido verla completamente montada puesto que la mayor parte de los muebles habían llegado esa mañana y Quinn no podía esperar a ver la cara de su chica cuando viese como había quedado el lugar. Lo que más ganas tenía Quinn de mostrarle era el dormitorio de ambas, que había decorado y pintado ella misma y que no había dejado ver ni a Katy ni a Vanessa, aquel lugar iba a ser su universo paralelo del mundo y quería que la primera persona que pudiese contemplarlo fuese Rachel.

Había costado mucho montarlo todo en solo un día pero gracias a la ayuda de sus dos amigas Quinn lo había conseguido y justo a tiempo para poder ducharse y recibir a los invitados que iban a ir a la fiesta. Aquella sorpresa era lo único que Quinn iba a poder regalarle, los pocos ahorros que tenía se habían ido con los gastos frutos de la mudanza, y quería que todo saliese completamente perfecto. Era el primero de los muchos cumpleaños que iban a pasar juntas y sobre todas las cosas lo que Quinn más quería era hacer feliz a Rachel. No importaba cuanto costara, no importaba que llevase desde que Rachel se fue a las siete de la mañana trabajando sin parar para poder terminar a tiempo, no importaba que estuviese completamente agotada, cualquier esfuerzo era un precio pequeño comparado con una sonrisa de su chica.

* * *

><p>Cuando las chicas ya se habían duchado y arreglado para la gran noche y estaban preparando la cena, pizzas caseras vegetarianas, la puerta sonó y Quinn fue a abrir.<p>

- ¿Si? - preguntó por el interfono

- ¿Es esa la residencia Berry-Fabray? - le preguntó la voz de Kurt - Dios aún se me hace extraño decirlo, siento como si en dos minutos Drew Carey aparecerá diciendo que todo es una broma para Channel 4 - comentó produciendo las carcajadas de otras dos personas que sin duda debían ser Blaine y Mercedes

Quinn sonrió en el interfono y les abrió. A los pocos minutos un elegante Kurt acompañado de un como siempre sonriente Blaine y una increíble Mercedes le apretaron en un fuerte abrazo de grupo que hizo emocionar a Quinn, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que los había echado de menos hasta ese preciso instante.

- He de decir, que a pesar de tu indumentaria a lo Janis Joplin, estás tan guapa como siempre - comentó Kurt al separarse de Quinn mirándola de arriba abajo

- Gracias... supongo - respondió confusa

- No le hagas caso Quinn, me gusta mucho tu nuevo estilo. - comentó Blaine - Además el estilo hippie vuelve a estar de moda, por mucho que le pese a Kurt.

Kurt giró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos ofendido provocando una sonora carcajada de Mercedes - Como ves nuestro Kurt sigue tomándose muy en serio el mundo de la moda, y más ahora que va a rodar una película en Hollywood

Quinn abrió los ojos por la sorpresa - ¿En serio? ¡Felicidades Kurt!

- Bueno... solo soy el ciudadano #2 y tengo tres simples frases antes de morir asesinado sanguinariamente "¿Quién eres?", "¿Porqué me haces esto?" y "Oh dios mío" - dijo enfatizando con dramatismo la última frase.

- Es tan dulcemente modesto - comentó con cariño Blaine dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Quinn les sonrió, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo siguiesen tal felices y enamorados como en los años de la secundaria. Luego miró a Mercedes que giró los ojos susurrándole "así todo el tiempo", Quinn rió - Bueno ¿y qué me dices de ti? ¡Eres toda una cantante de moda! Rachel no ha hecho otra cosa más que poner tu disco desde que salió, me sé todas tus canciones de memoria.

- Ya ves chica, siempre dije que triunfaría - bromeó Mercedes moviendo su pelo al más puro estilo Beyoncé.

Todos rieron a carcajadas y se pusieron a hablar sobre los viejos tiempos mientras iban poniéndose al día de cómo les habían ido las cosas. Vanessa y Katy también se reunieron a la conversación después de que Katy actuara como una completa e hilarante fangirl al saber que la "Cedes" de la que le había hablado Quinn era la famosa cantante de _R&B_ Mercedes Jones,.

Poco después llegó Sam con un gran ramo de flores para Rachel seguido de Mike y Tina que como regalo para la morena, y para Quinn que también lo disfrutaría sin duda, traían una pequeña réplica de las antiguas Jukebox, esas máquinas de discos con selectores de melodía que tan populares fueron en los sesenta. Trevor y Lisa también llegaron acompañados de dos botellas de Champagne, que según Kurt era el mejor del mercado, y un juego de karaoke para Rachel de las mejores bandas sonoras de la historia. Rachel se volvería loca, llevaba dos meses hablando sobre ello.

Después de tanto tiempo sin verse todos estaban completamente felices por reencontrarse de nuevo, era como volver a la secundaria. Todos coincidieron en el gran cambió de Quinn y en lo relajada y feliz que parecía, hubo bromas con respecto a su relación con Rachel, por supuesto, pero siempre desde el buen humor y el cariño.

Todo marchaba perfectamente, pero entonces llegó Puck y Finn y se hizo el silencio. Quinn sabía que iba a pasar, sabía que se iba a bloquear al ver a Finn. Él había sido el novio de Rachel, es más, también había sido su novio, y aunque lo suyo y lo de Rachel había acabado hacía tiempo Finn y Rachel siempre serían Finn y Rachel para todos.

Quinn se sentía dividida. Por una parte estaba la Quinn novia quien odiaba a Finn de manera irracional como cualquiera odiaría al ex de su pareja, pero por otra parte estaba la Quinn amiga de Finn y esa Quinn sentía lástima por él. Su relación en el último año había mejorado mucho y, dejando atrás sus problemas y siendo solo amigos, se dio cuenta de que era un buen chico. Un poco tonto y lento a veces sí, pero un buen chico.

- Hola Quinn - dijo Finn siendo el primero en romper el incómodo silencio que había envuelto la sala mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos.

- Hola Finn - respondió forzando una sonrisa.

Finn se quedó mirándola con esa cara de bobo que le caracterizaba y luego pasó la vista por la casa - El apartamento es muy bonito - comentó sonriendo por primera vez.

- Gracias

- Te he... bueno os he traído esto - le dijo tendiéndole un pequeño jarrón de cristal de color rojo

Quinn sonrió, había sido un buen detalle - Gracias

Todo se volvió de nuevo silencioso hasta que Puck rompió el hielo - Bueno... ¿Esto es un cumpleaños o un velatorio? ¿Dónde están las cervezas? - el resto rio sabiendo que el comentario de Puck había sido para aligerar el ambiente y poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad. Finn sin embargo parecía serio y Quinn lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que realmente no estaba muy contento de que Rachel y ella ahora estuviesen en una relación, aunque Quinn no se sentía culpable. Había pasado muchos años viendo como Finn estaba con la mujer que ella quería y aunque no hubiese sido capaz de reconocérselo a sí misma sufrió mucho por ello, si ahora Finn era el que sufría no era problema de ella.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y al abrir la puerta sintió como un fuerte abrazo la envolvió de repente y una sensación tremendamente familiar llegó a ella de inmediato.

- ¡Quinn!

- ¡Britt!

- Te he echado tanto de menos Q - le dijo con emoción Brittany sin soltarla.

- Yo también a ti Britt - le dijo con sinceridad conteniendo las lagrimas. Si había dos personas a las que echaba de menos de su vida anterior, además de Beth y su madre, esas sin duda eran Brittany y Santana. Esta estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta cruzada de brazos y con el rostro inexpresivo mirándola fijamente, Quinn no podía decir si contenta por verla o no.

Cuando Britt la soltó y fue corriendo a saltar en los brazos de Puck, Santana y Quinn se quedaron a solas en silencio.

- Quinn... - le dijo levantando la cabeza en señal de saludo

- Santana...

- Pensaba que no vendríais, como no habéis respondido al e-mail que os mandé - dijo Quinn intentando mantenerse fría a pesar de que lo único que quería era darle un gran abrazo a su vieja amiga.

- Britt le dio a eliminar en vez de a responder por la emoción - dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa de esas que solo ponía cuando se trataba de Brittany. Quinn sonrió y el rostro de Santana volvió de nuevo a ser inexpresivo quedándose en silencio durante unos minutos - ¿Porqué no has llamado en todo este tiempo Quinn? - preguntó finalmente, no parecía enfadada pero si decepcionada.

Quinn agachó la cabeza y empezó a jugar con su anillo - No lo sé. Quería llamaros en serio pero... al final nunca llegaba a hacerlo.

- Sí, me he dado cuenta... - ironizó - No he sabido nada de tu maldito culo en tres años. ¿Acaso no éramos amigas? - "Éramos", ese pasado del verbo ser quebró por completo a Quinn que se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir. Santana la miraba esperando una respuesta pero viendo que esta no llegaba decidió reunirse con sus compañeros, sin embargo Quinn la agarró del brazo. No podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que hablar con ella.

- San, espera - dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible. - Lo siento mucho, lo siento de verdad. Solo es que... quería dejarlo todo atrás, quería romper con mi pasado.

Santana enarcó las cejas - ¿Y eso nos incluía a Britt y a mí?

- No, claro que no. Solo es que... - Quinn intentó excusarse pero Santana levantó la mano para interrumpirla.

- Eras mi mejor amiga Quinn, las tres lo éramos - dijo señalando a Brittany que reía feliz con Mike - Sin embargo nos borraste de tu vida

- No...

Santana la interrumpió de nuevo - Sí, nos borraste Quinn. Éramos amigas desde primaria, éramos compañeras en el equipo de animadoras... ¡Joder éramos la maldita _Unholy trinity_! - dijo elevando la voz pero no lo suficiente para que los demás pudiesen escucharla. Los ojos de Santana comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos y Quinn se quedó sorprendida, realmente estaba dolida - Britt lo ha pasado mal, ¿sabes? Su madre murió la pasada navidad - le susurró con voz entrecortada

Quinn sintió como algo le golpeaba fuertemente en el pecho, conocía a la madre de Brittany desde que eran niñas y se pasaban las tardes imitando los bailes de _Destiny's Child_ en el salón de la casa de Britt. Ella era una mujer amable, atenta y cariñosa, siempre les llevaba galletas de chocolate y un vaso de leche "para reponer fuerzas" les decía siempre con su gran sonrisa tan parecida a la de Brittany. Adoraba a su hija y Brittany sentía devoción por su madre. Durante mucho tiempo envidió la relación que tenían las dos y fantaseaba en secreto con poder tener algo parecido con su madre. Quinn se sintió tremendamente culpable, Brittany tuvo que pasarlo verdaderamente mal y ella no estuvo allí para apoyarla.

- Yo... lo siento no... no lo sabía - se disculpó con un hilo de voz - ¿De qué murió?

- Cáncer - respondió intentando mantener la compostura. Se quedaron unos minutos de nuevo en silencio mientras miraban como Brittany, ajena por completo a la conversación, le enseñaba feliz unos pasos de baile a Kurt y Blaine que la intentaban imitar sin mucho éxito. Santana sonrió, tragó aire y miró a Quinn de nuevo - No te lo he contado para que te sientas culpable ni para que sientas lástima- dijo con frialdad - Solo creía que deberías saberlo. Ella te necesitaba, yo te necesitaba pero tú... tú no estabas Quinn - le reprochó con severidad mirándola fijamente.

- Estoy ahora - dijo sin apenas pensarlo, las palabras salieron solas de su garganta - Estoy ahora San. Tienes razón, desaparecí pero ahora estoy aquí - Santana la miró confusa y Quinn le cogió las manos con fuerza - Todavía somos la maldita _Unholy trinity... _si me dais la oportunidad.

Santana primero estaba confundida y descolocada, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Quinn, pero luego sonrió de medio lado y asintió con la cabeza. Quinn sonrió también y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Después de unos minutos las dos se soltaron y unas pocas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, cuando miró a Santana esta también estaba llorando pero se secó las lagrimas rápidamente.

- Basta de cursilerías. Esto es un cumpleaños no el programa de Oprah. - Quinn rió - Y ahora explícame que te ha pasado. ¿Te dejo tres años sola y te conviertes en una persona agradable, imitas el vestuario de _Hair_ y no solo estás saliendo con Manhands sino que ahora te has ido a vivir con ella? ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Irte siete años al Tíbet?

Quinn se encogió de hombros - Tal vez algún día lo haga.

* * *

><p>Decir que aquella semana había sido mala para Rachel era un eufemismo, había sido completamente horrible. Ensayos de catorce horas donde solo paraban el tiempo de la comida, coreografías imposibles de hacer con un corsé que le cortaba la respiración, cantar una y otra vez las mismas canciones porque Michael nunca estaba satisfecho, los gritos de este a todas horas porque estaba de los nervios con el estreno, correcciones de cosas que ya estaban bien en un principio pero que según él tenían que estar perfectas y, por si eso fuera poco, a todo el estrés del estreno tenía que añadirle el hecho de que el apartamento aún no estaba arreglado. La cama aún no había llegado, la cocina aún no estaba equipada y llevaban una semana comiendo sándwiches, tenían que ducharse con agua fría porque aún no les habían conectado el agua caliente y lo peor de todo no era eso no, lo peor de todo es que Quinn se había olvidado de su cumpleaños.<p>

¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado? Rachel había esperado toda la semana a que Quinn le preguntase que quería hacer el día de su cumpleaños, cuando vio que esta pregunta no llegaba supuso que le tendría preparada una sorpresa aquella mañana, sin embargo cuando se levantó entusiasmada solo recibió un gruñido por parte de Quinn deseándole suerte en su ensayo antes de seguir durmiendo. Rachel pensó que había sido solo porque eran las siete de la mañana e imaginó que durante el día le mandaría al menos un mensaje deseándole feliz cumpleaños, pero no. También pensó que aparecería a la hora de la comida para invitarla a un lujoso restaurante, tampoco. Su última esperanza era que la sorprendería a la salida del teatro pero esa esperanza se esfumó cuando vio a Quinn tranquilamente apoyada en la pared sin un ramo ni bombones ni un oso de peluche. ¿Qué chica olvida el cumpleaños de su novia? Ella hizo un viaje de doce horas de Londres a Nueva York el día del cumpleaños de Quinn solo para sorprenderla teniendo que volver al día siguiente corriendo para no llegar tarde a su muestra de la noche, sin embargo Quinn ni siquiera le había dicho ni un mísero "Felicidades"

- Buenas noches pequeña estrella - le dijo Quinn como si nada con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué tal el día?

- Agotador

- ¿Michael estaba más tranquilo hoy?

Rachel negó con la cabeza - Hoy ha estado peor que nunca. Ha hecho llorar a la chica que interpreta a Lydia, que tiene solo tiene dieciséis años, diciéndole que incluso su abuela que se quedó sorda hace tres años tiene más oído musical que ella.

- Ese hombre me da miedo, a veces me recuerda a la entrenadora Sylvester, creo que son parientes lejanos o algo así - bromeó Quinn intentando sacar una sonrisa de Rachel, pero no lo consiguió.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó en una última esperanza de que su novia tuviese guardada una mágica cena bajo las estrellas en el Central Park.

- Pues a casa, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? - preguntó extrañada Quinn cogiéndole la mano y echando a andar camino al apartamento.

El enfado de Rachel aumentaba por minutos. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Quinn podría olvidar algo así. Vale, un cumpleaños solo es un día como otro cualquiera pero al menos esperaba alguna mención por parte de su novia o algo especial por parte de sus compañeros que se habían limitado a felicitarla con un beso y ya está, bueno al menos habían hecho mucho más que Quinn.

- ¿Te pasa algo Rach?

- No... solo estoy cansada - mintió. No pensaba decirle nada hasta las doce para que ya fuese demasiado tarde para felicitarla y así se sintiera culpable o no, porque visto lo visto Quinn pasaba completamente de ella. - ¿Qué has hecho este día de fiesta para todos menos para mí? - preguntó secamente intentando sacar una conversación, odiaba los silencios incómodos.

- No mucho. Leer, escribir... ya sabes lo de siempre.

- Podías haber sacado las cosas de las cajas, a este ritmo tendremos el apartamento arreglado el próximo milenio - protestó Rachel

Quinn se encogió de hombros - No me apetecía.

- Estupendo. - respondió cortante

- ¿Estás enfadada? - le preguntó parando en seco y mirándola fijamente.

- No - mintió

- Si que lo estás. ¿Qué te pasa?

Rachel no pudo contenerse más y explotó - Mira Quinn entiendo que estés cansada porque ahora que tu periódico ha cambiado de director tienes que ir a trabajar todos los días seis horas y levantarte temprano como el resto de los mortales pero hoy has tenido todo el día libre, podías haber colocado las cosas o haber llamado tú a la tienda para presionar a la vendedora y que de una vez por todas nos traigan la cama o llamar a los montadores de la cocina tú para variar.

- Rachel no quiero discutir de nuevo.

- ¡Pues no me des motivos para discutir! - gritó furiosa - ¿Tan poco te importa nuestro apartamento? ¿Es que te da igual que vivamos entre cajas como indigentes?

- No exageres - le respondió Quinn riendo lo que hizo enfadar más aún a Rachel

- ¿Te parece divertido? ¿Te divierte que vaya a coger una pulmonía por ducharme con agua fría? ¿Te parece gracioso que después de una semana aún todo siga exactamente igual que cuando llegamos? - dijo enfadada pero sin embargo Quinn lo único que hacía era mirar su móvil sin prestarle atención - ¡DEJA EL MALDITO MÓVIL Y MIRAME! - gritó haciendo que varios viandantes la mirasen asustados, Quinn la miró sorprendida

- Rachel creo que deberías tranquilizarte y simplemente esperar. - respondió Quinn frunciendo el ceño

- Si esperar a mañana, ¿no? Eso llevas diciéndome desde que nos mudamos, que lo harías mañana y sin embargo no veo que lo hayas hecho. ¿Acaso ya no quieres vivir conmigo? ¿Es eso? ¿Te has arrepentido?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó confusa - ¡No digas tonterías Rache por favor!

- No son tonterías, es lo que pienso - respondió cruzándose de brazos mientras contenía las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir

Quinn la miró poniendo la cabeza a un lado, sonrió y se acercó a ella en un abrazo que Rachel no se molestó en responder - Venga nena no te pongas así, abrázame. - finalmente la abrazó y pudo notar como Quinn sonreía sobre su hombro - Se que estás nerviosa por el estreno pero tienes que calmarte, ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo antes de darle un corto beso en los labios - Venga, vámonos a casa.

En diez minutos ya estaban subiendo el ascensor. Rachel miró su reloj, eran las nueve, habían tardado media hora en hacer un camino de diez minutos. Quinn tenía tres horas antes de recibir la mayor reprimenda que había podido recibir en toda su vida. Esa sonrisa que la rubia tenía en la cara no iba a durar mucho, nadie olvida el cumpleaños de Rachel Berry y queda impune.

- Rach saca tus llaves, creo he olvidado las mías dentro - le dijo Quinn buscando sin éxito las llaves en sus bolsillos.

Rachel soltó un bufido y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso, su novia era un auténtico desastre. Cuando por fin las encontró las metió en la cerradura y se extraño al ver como Quinn la observaba nerviosa, abrió finalmente la puerta y cuando encendió la luz casi se cae de espaldas.

- ¡SORPRESA! - le gritaron todos al unísono. Trevor y Lisa, Vanessa y Katy, sus compañeros de espectáculo y todos los chicos del coro la miraban sonrientes mientras Rachel solo podía abrir la boca y cerrarla sin saber que decir. Cuando por fin reaccionó miró a Quinn que le sonreía ampliamente.

- Tú... te has acordado - dijo con un hilo de voz producto de la emoción

- ¿En serio pensabas que se me había olvidado tu cumpleaños? - le preguntó agarrándola por la cintura mientras la miraba divertida. Rachel no dijo nada, solo le dio a Quinn un beso que pudiese mostrarle todo lo que aquello había significado para ella. Se besaron durante varios minutos olvidando que veinte personas las observaban, hasta que estos comenzaron a silbar y vitorear divertidos.

- ¡Eso es muy caliente! - exclamó Puck haciendo que las dos se separasen y rieran divertidas con la frente apoyada la una en la de la otra.

Rachel miró a los ojos de su novia y no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, las primeras de las muchas que llegarían aquella noche.

* * *

><p><strong>La fiesta continuará el domingo :) <strong>


	25. Algún día

**¡Y seguimos con la fiesta! En el próximo capítulo, que lo subiré el miércoles, Rachel por fin hará su sueño realidad de actuar en Broadway.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Much Love ;)**

* * *

><p>François Marie Arouet, más conocido como Voltaire, escribió una vez <em>"Buscamos la felicidad, pero sin saber dónde, como los borrachos buscan su casa sabiendo que tienen una"<em>. Rachel había buscado la felicidad a ciegas mucho tiempo; en la música, en el éxito, en la aprobación de los demás, pero jamás pudo decir que fue verdaderamente feliz hasta que Quinn reapareció en su vida. Ella era su casa, ella era ese lugar que había estado buscando sin saberlo hasta que lo tuvo frente a sus ojos. Quinn le había cambiado la vida y con aquel regalo había conseguido lo imposible, había conseguido hacerla aún más feliz de lo que ya era.

Su novia le había hecho una fiesta sorpresa, había reunido a todos sus amigos del Glee Club y a sus amigos de Nueva York, había decorado por completo el apartamento y lo mejor de todo es que lo había hecho de forma que sus dos personalidades quedaran presentes, uniendo sus diferencias de tal manera que formaban la combinación perfecta, como cuando unes dos sabores de helado completamente distintos pero que juntos sabe delicioso. Cuando tuvo que soplar las veintiuna velas doradas de su tarta mientras sus compañeros entonaban el feliz cumpleaños Rachel solo pudo pedir una cosa, que todo siguiese así para siempre.

A medida que la noche fue avanzando el alcohol se fue haciendo más patente en todos. Brittany hizo gala de su grandes habilidades como Streeper mientras Santana lloraba por tener una novia tan perfecta para luego gritar a Puck quien intentaba meter billetes de un dólar en sus pantalones ante la atenta mirada de Vanessa que parecía disfrutar mucho del humor de este. Tina, Quinn y Mercedes no paraban de reír mientras miraban los extraños movimientos de Sam intentando sin mucho éxito imitar a Mike bailando por Michael Jackson. Kurt y Trevor discutían acaloradamente sobre quien tenía más estilo si _Audrey Hepburn o Rita Haywort_, Lisa y Katy no se despegaban del juego de karaoke y Thomas y Brad le contaban a Blaine todos los detalles sobre el espectáculo prometiéndole pases para toda la temporada.

Todos parecían felices y disfrutaban de aquella noche, todos menos Finn. Rachel decidió ir a hablar con él y así poder descansar sus pies después de llevar dos horas sin parar bailando con Allison y Hailey, definitivamente era imposible seguir el ritmo de aquellas chicas.

- Hola Finn - dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa, Finn sin embargo no sonrió y siguió mirando sentado en el sofá como Blaine y Katy hacían una hilarante versión de _You're the one that I want _de Grease, aquel juego de karaoke había sido un completo éxito.

- Hola - respondió secamente sin mirarla

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Finn se encogió de hombros- Estás en tu casa.

Rachel se sentó a su lado en el sofá y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Rachel se decidió a hablar - ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

- Supongo - dijo con desgana

- Eres el único que aún no ha probado el juego de karaoke, ¡es realmente maravilloso! - le dijo con una gran sonrisa

- No me apetece - le respondió secamente

Rachel dejó de sonreir y lo miró fijamente. Creía saber porque Finn estaba tan extrañamente cayado y serio aquella noche pero decidió preguntar para asegurarse - ¿Te pasa algo Finn? Sé que hace mucho que no hablamos pero bueno puedes hablar conmigo somos...

- amigos - le interrumpió Finn

- Si, amigos

Finn la miró por primera vez en toda la noche - Y si somos amigos, ¿porqué no me contaste lo de Quinn?

Sí, su problema era lo que Rachel pensaba. - Finn, a Quinn se le escapó y Puck tiene la boca demasiado grande. Iba a contártelo, iba a contároslo a todos cuando fuese el momento.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre los dos, Finn fue quien habló primero esta vez - No puedo creer que estés con Quinn... Es... es tan extraño, es realmente espeluznante. - reflexionó el chico en voz alta

- ¿Es espeluznante porque Quinn y yo éramos enemigas en la secundaria o es espeluznante porque es una mujer? - preguntó ofendida. No le había gustado nada que definiera su relación como espeluznante, ¿quién se creía que era? - Si es por lo primero lo entiendo pero si es por lo segundo no tengo nada más que hablar contigo, creía que tenías una mente más abierta desde que compartiste techo con Kurt. - le dijo molesta haciendo ademán de levantarse pero Finn le agarró del brazo mirándola con aquella cara de cachorro apaleado tan familiar y Rachel se volvió a sentar.

- Mis dos novias del instituto ahora son pareja y viven juntas Rachel, creo que tengo motivos para sentirme confuso. - le reconoció Finn algo turbado

Rachel se quedó unos minutos en silencio. Tenía razón, debía ser una situación bastante confusa para él. - No te tomes esto como algo personal Finn solo...

- ¿Qué no me lo tome como algo personal? - la interrumpió de nuevo Finn - ¡Eras mi novia! Eras mi novia hasta que decidiste que ya no querías serlo porque yo era demasiado poca cosa para ti. - gritó de repente, los demás no se percataron de nada ya que disfrutaban entusiasmados de la versión de _Chiquitita_ de Santana y Britt no apta para menores de trece.

- ¿Qué? No digas tonterías Finn y no grites. - dijo en voz baja, Quinn los estaba observando y no quería que aquello llegase a mayores. Sabía perfectamente que Quinn no podría contenerse ante aquella actitud de Finn, por mucho que hubiese cambiado ella no consentiría que nadie le hablase de ese modo - Primero, lo dejamos de mutuo acuerdo y segundo, lo nuestro terminó porque no funcionábamos.

Finn se quedó en silencio y la miró fijamente, en aquella mirada Rachel pudo ver lo perdido y confuso que estaba. Era como un pequeño niño a quien le habían quitado su juguete preferido y ahora no sabía si echarse a llorar o ponerse a gritar - Se suponía que íbamos a estar siempre juntos Rachel, se suponía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Rachel no pudo evitar reírse - ¡Finn por favor! Tú y yo no teníamos nada que ver, éramos totalmente incompatibles.

- Al contario que tú y Quinn, ¿no? - le recriminó - Sí, sois verdaderamente parecidas, dos gotas de agua. - ironizó

Rachel suspiró, realmente aquello no estaba yendo como ella pensaba que iría cuando decidió hablar con él y estaba perdiendo la paciencia - Finn por favor mírame. - le dijo buscando su mirada, cuando la miró y vio en sus ojos tanto rencor y frustración Rachel recordó porque lo suyo no había funcionado, Finn era incapaz de crecer y ver las cosas de manera adulta - Ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro tarde o temprano iba a acabar, por suerte fuimos capaces de verlo y terminar sin estropear nuestra amistad.

Finn se levantó y sonrió irónico enarcando las cejas - ¿De qué amistad hablas Rachel? ¡No he sabido nada de ti desde que me dejaste tirado como un perro! Ni siquiera te has dignado a visitarme cuando has estado en Lima. - le reprochó. Rachel no dijo nada, solo lo observó en silencio sintiéndose tremendamente culpable - ¿Sabes cómo me hace sentir eso? Insignificante, me hace sentir una completa mierda. No digas que somos amigos porque no lo somos, tú y yo no somos nada. - concluyó Finn con frialdad antes de coger su chaqueta y marcharse enfadado del apartamento pegando un portazo.

El silencio de repente invadió la sala. Santana y Brittany dejaron de cantar, Kurt paró su baile con Blaine, Katy observaba la escena con la boca abierta dejando caer varias patatas fritas al suelo y Puck, que estaba bailando sensualmente con Vanessa, negó con la cabeza sabiendo perfectamente lo que acababa de pasar para luego seguir a lo suyo. Quinn buscó su mirada con preocupación y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Estás bien Rachel? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada - mintió - Finn se encontraba mal y decidió irse a tomar un poco el aire. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. - le dijo forzando una sonrisa. Finn no iba a estropearle aquel día, era su fiesta y nada ni nadie iba a arruinarle su noche.

Quinn la miró sin estar muy convencida de la escusa que le había dado pero sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la frente antes de ir corriendo hacia donde estaban Kurt y Mercedes a quienes le susurró algo al oído, estos asintieron felices y apagaron la música provocando la protesta del resto.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ahora llegaba la mejor parte! - protestó Santana

- Ya habrá momento para tu dúo sáfico más adelante querida - bromeó Kurt haciendo que Santana le echase una de esas miradas que Rachel tanto había temido en la secundaria, Kurt sin embargó la ignoró y le quitó el micrófono - Bueno Mercedes y yo queremos darte nuestro regalo. Sé que no es muy original que dos cantantes regalen un canción pero a mí no se me ocurre un regalo mejor que escuchar nuestras maravillosas voces - dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras Mercedes asentía en el acuerdo. Rachel les sonrío ampliamente, los había echado tanto de menos - En fin... Quinn, si nos haces el favor...

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa dándole al play en el karaoke, las primeras notas de _Ain't no Mountain High Enough_ empezaron a sonar y Kurt comenzó a cantar subiéndose en la pequeña mesa de café ante la mirada sorprendida de Rachel.

_Listen, baby_

_Ain't no mountain high_

_Ain't no vally low_

_Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

Mercedes se sentó a su lado y siguió a Kurt con una gran sonrisa.

_If you need me, call me_

_No matter where you are_

_No matter how far_

Kurt la cogió de la mano y la levantó del sofá para subirla con él en la mesa.

_Just call my name_

_I'll be there in a hurry_

_You don't have to worry_

_Cause baby,_

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you_

Todos comenzaron a bailar mientras Kurt y Mercedes con sus micrófonos de karaoke en las manos seguían cantando. Rachel no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas al ver a Quinn subida encima del sofá cantando y bailando con Santana y Brittany. No lo dudo dos veces y se subió con ellas olvidando por completo aquella discusión con Finn.

La vida pasa a toda velocidad, como el paisaje que podemos observar desde un vagón de tren. El tiempo pasa sin que nos demos a penas cuenta, las personas salen y entran de nuestra vida todos los días y, a veces, avanzamos tan cegados por el futuro que olvidamos disfrutar del presente. Pero hay momentos en los que te paras y sabes que estás viviendo algo inolvidable y son esos momentos, esos pequeños instantes de felicidad, los que van construyendo nuestro camino. Rachel, observando a sus amigos reír y bailar a su alrededor mientras Puck y Sam la subieron a hombros, supo que aquel momento era uno de esos.

* * *

><p>- ¿Puedo abrirlos ya? - preguntó Rachel impaciente mientras Quinn la colocaba en el centro de la habitación, de fondo podía escucharse como Vanessa cantaba o más bien destrozaba <em>I Will Follow Him<em> de Sister Act

- No

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Puedo? - volvió a preguntar a los pocos segundos

- Rachel...

- ¡Quinn! ¡Quiero saber cuál es mi regalo ya! - le rogó Rachel como una niña pequeña mirando a todos lados sin saber dónde estaba su chica, Quinn rió fuertemente pero no le dijo nada. - Esto es muy cruel, ¡me estás haciendo sufrir aposta!

- Veeenga ya puedes abrirlos - se burló Quinn

Rachel abrió los ojos y enarcó una ceja - Todo está oscuro, no veo nada - protestó

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Ves algo? - preguntó con una sonrisa encendiendo la luz.

Cuando la luz se hizo Rachel quedó perpleja ante lo que veía. Quinn había decorado también su habitación y lo había hecho de forma preciosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de beige, menos la del fondo donde estaba el cabecero de su cama que estaba pintada de _Naranja del desierto claro_ sino recordaba mal, le encantaba los nombres del catálogo de Mr. Color. Sobre aquella pared había un gran mural con fotos de las dos, fotos en color sepia que contaban en silencio aquellos diez meses que habían estado juntas. Un pequeño sillón de color rojo estaba colocado a los pies de la ventana que sin duda tenía las mejores vistas de toda la casa, no podía esperar a levantarse por la mañana con Quinn y desayunar sentadas en aquel sofá mientras disfrutaba de las impresionantes vistas de Broadway que podía contemplarse desde allí, ese fue uno de los motivos por los que supo que aquel era el apartamento perfecto. Rachel fue observando una a una cada foto en silencio, Quinn se acercó a ella y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su chica.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta, es increíble. No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto tú sola y en un día - le dijo asombrada sin dejar de mirar cada foto que estaba colgada en la pared

Quinn sonrió - No has mirado al techo aún, ¿verdad?

Rachel la miró confusa y luego miró al techo. No, ella no había podido hacer aquello, no era posible.

- Dios mío Quinn... ¿Tú... Tú has... has hecho eso? - tartamudeo sin dejar de mirar el techo, en él un fondo azul con pequeños destellos blancos por todas partes emulando a un cielo estrellado.

- Siempre dices que te gusta dormir bajo las estrellas y que nunca te he llevado a verlas por lo que pensé...

Pero Quinn no pudo terminar su frase ya que Rachel se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un intenso beso haciendo que casi caigan al suelo. ¿Cuántas veces podía besar a Quinn Fabray sin morir de emoción? ¿Cuántas veces aquella mujer podía enamorarla? ¿Cuántas veces se podía sentir aquel dolor en el pecho fruto de la pura dicha de saber que estás con quien tienes que estar dónde tienes que estar? ¿Había alguien más perfecto que ella? ¿Había alguien capaz de leer entre sus líneas como Quinn lo hacía? ¿Podría haber amado en la historia alguien a otra persona como ella amaba en ese instante a aquella chica cuyo arte y pasión por la vida la había llenado de aquella forma tan desgarradora?

Todos buscan un amor de ese tipo, un amor de esos que te nublan el juicio y te llenan el alma. Rachel siempre había soñado con su príncipe azul y como este la rescataría de su desdicha montado en su caballo blanco. Quien le iba a decir que aquel príncipe azul de ondulado cabello rubio iba a ser en realidad una hermosa princesa, sin embargo Quinn cumplía todos y cada uno de los otros aspectos que Rachel había idealizado desde que era una niña.

- Vaya - exclamó Quinn casi sin aliento apoyando su cabeza en la frente de Rachel - Parece que te ha gustado - bromeó

- Es precioso, es... es perfecto - le susurró Rachel - Como tú

Quinn sonrió y se separó de Rachel para buscar algo en el cajón de su mesita de noche, la morena la observaba detenidamente mientras volvía con un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo

- Toma, ábrelo - le dijo para después observarla en silencio.

Rachel la miró y comenzó a abrir el papel de regalo - Quinn no deberías haberme comprado nada, ya has hecho suficiente.

- No te lo he comprado - le aclaró - Quería poder comprarte algo pero estoy en bancarrota, entonces recordé que tenía esto y supe que era el regalo perfecto.

Cuando Rachel desenvolvió el papel de regalo encontró una pequeña caja azul, la abrió con sumo cuidado ante la mirada expectante de Quinn que parecía nerviosa por su reacción y un pequeño anillo de plata la esperaba en su interior.

- Antes de que digas nada, no es una petición de matrimonio - aclaró Quinn con una sonrisa ante la mirada perpleja de Rachel que se había quedado completamente petrificada mirando la pequeña cajita que tenía en su mano - Soy consciente de que solo tenemos veintiún años y que es muy pronto para eso. Quiero hacerlo, algún día, pero aún tenemos muchas cosas que vivir antes de eso.

Rachel respiró por fin después de varios segundos sin sentir que el aire entraba en sus pulmones. Aunque quería ser la señora de Fabray algún día Quinn tenía razón, era demasiado pronto. Aún así se sentó en la cama, le temblaban las piernas.

- Este anillo se lo regaló mi abuelo a mi abuela - le empezó a contar sentándose a su lado y cogiendo el anillo con mucho cuidado, como si aquello fuese su tesoro más preciado - Mi abuela cantaba todas las noches en un bar de Jazz de San Francisco. Ella era la estrella del local y versionaba temas de Anita O'Day, Lena Horne y Peggy Lee. Un día mi abuelo fue a aquel bar después del trabajo con un amigo y cuenta la leyenda que al parecer quedó prendado por la maravillosa versión de _It's A Good Day_ de mi abuela, o eso dice ella - rió. Rachel sonrió y siguió escuchando atentamente la historia, Quinn era perfecta para la narrativa

Mi abuelo acudió cada noche durante un mes después de aquello. Se sentaba en una mesa, pedía un bourbon y la escuchaba cantar maravillado para luego marcharse. Un día se armo de valor y la esperó después del espectáculo. Mi abuela sonrió al verle, ya se había fijado en aquel apuesto hombre que había ido cada noche a disfrutar de su música. Mi abuelo le dio este anillo y le dijo _"Señorita, se que aún no me conoce y que no tengo nada que ofrecerle pero, algún día, cuando pueda procurarme un anillo que esté a su altura, usted se casará conmigo"_ Mi abuela se quedó perpleja ante semejante declaración de aquel desconocido y mi abuelo sin decir nada se fue. Cuando mi abuela observó el anillo vio una inscripción en su interior - le dijo Quinn mostrándole las palabras en letras cursivas que había en el interior del anillo

Rachel lo leyó en voz alta - _"Vale por un anillo de compromiso"_

Quinn asintió y se lo puso en el dedo_ - _Señorita, se que aún somos demasiado jóvenes y que recién hemos empezado a vivir juntas y también sé que no tengo nada más para ofrecerle que mis estúpidos escritos en papel y mis fotos en color sepia pero, algún día, cuando pueda procurarme un anillo que esté a su altura, usted se casará conmigo.

Rachel sonrió con adoración a Quinn y le dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios - Será un placer ser su esposa algún día señora Berry

- Será un verdadero honor ser su esposa algún día señora Fabray - le contestó Quinn para luego comenzar a darle besos en el cuello a su chica, recorriendo la piel de Rachel con sus manos mientras esta cerraba los ojos para disfrutar aún más del contacto de la piel suave de Quinn. A veces sentía que su piel quemaba bajo su contacto, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se inundaba de sensaciones que le eran muy difíciles de explicar. No tenía nada con que comparar aquella sensación, era una mezcla entre escalofrío y calor y ¡dios! se sentía tan bueno.

- Quinn...

- ¿Si? - murmuró colocándose encima de Rachel poniendo una pierna a cada lado de las caderas de la morena apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo sin dejar de besar su cuello

- Sabes que tenemos a veinte invitados en el salón, ¿verdad?

- Están todos muy entretenidos con ese juego de Karaoke. Recuérdame que después le dé las gracias a Trevor y Lisa por tan útil regalo - bromeó Quinn acariciando los pechos de Rachel sobre la camisa, esta se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un pequeño gemido en silencio - He echado de menos una cama, el sofá tiene su punto pero... no hay nada como una cama. - le susurró al oído mientras comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Rachel.

Rachel sabía que mantener relaciones sexuales con Quinn a pocos metros de todos sus amigos no era algo adecuado pero ella también había echado de menos una cama y desde que vio aquella en la tienda había estado pensando cómo sería hacer el amor una y otra vez con Quinn en aquella cama gigante de dos metros de ancho. No lo dudo ni un segundo, sus amigos no importaban en aquel momento, metió su mano en el interior de la camiseta de su chica y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos haciendo que la rubia soltara un pequeño gemido en su boca. Por fin iba a poder estrenar su hermosa y perfecta cama nueva, sin embargo había algo con lo que ella no contaba.

- ¡Chicas! Tenéis que... - interrumpió Katy abriendo la puerta - ¡Oh dios!

- ¡Katy! - gritó Quinn quitándose de encima de Rachel mientras esta comenzó a abrocharse rápidamente los botones de su camisa.

- ¡Oh dios! ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó Katy tapándose los ojos - No sabía... yo... no quería... ¡Oh dios!

Quinn miró perpleja a Rachel quien soltó una carcajada - Tranquila Katy, no estábamos haciendo nada... aún.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - dijo nerviosa aún con las manos en sus ojos

- ¡Katy! ¡Para! Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. Puedes abrir los ojos no estamos desnudas... por desgracia - refunfuñó

Katy quitó primero una mano de sus ojos abriéndolos lentamente para cerciorarse de que no había nadie desnudo en la habitación y luego quitó la otra mano. Rachel miró divertida a Quinn y esta negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de su amiga. - ¿Me puedes decir porque irrumpes en nuestra habitación de esa manera? ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta? - preguntó Quinn cortante molesta por la interrupción.

- No sabía que estabais... bueno que estabais...

- ¡No estábamos haciendo nada Katy! - protestó Quinn

- Bueno... realmente creo que sí estábamos haciendo algo Quinne o al menos a punto de hacerlo - comentó divertida Rachel guiñándole un ojo, Quinn no pudo evitar reírse y alzó las cejas seductoramente a su chica que se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Hola? Sigo aquí, ¿eh? - protestó Katy de brazos cruzados

- Pues di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate - refunfuñó Quinn. Rachel le golpeó el brazo por hablar de esa manera a su amiga pero Quinn se encogió de hombros.

Katy comenzó a jugar con sus pies nerviosamente, aquello no era algo que Quinn iba a querer escuchar en un momento como ese - Creo que... deberíais venir, la... la policía está aquí

- ¿Qué? - exclamaron las dos al unísono.

* * *

><p>- No puedo creer que tirases tus calzoncillos por la ventana y que cayeran en la cabeza de la señora McDonald - dijo Mike con la cabeza apoyada en la pared<p>

Puck se encogió de hombros - ¿Quién iba a imaginar que esa vieja loca estaba paseando a su perro a las dos de la mañana? Además no fue mi culpa, Vanessa dijo que no era capaz y nadie le dice al gran Puck lo que no puede hacer - se pavoneó

- Yo no fui quien intentó ligarse al policía para persuadirlo - se defendió Vanessa mirando a Santana quien jugaba distraída con la mano de Brittany

- Perdona pero estaba intentando salvar vuestro maldito culo - protestó - No es mi culpa que la compañera de patrulla fuese su esposa. Además si Sam no hubiese abierto su maldita inmensa boca reconociendo que habíamos sido nosotros no estaríamos aquí - dijo golpeando el hombro de este

Britt asintió en el acuerdo y todos miraron a Sam con reproche.

- ¡Ellos llevaban pistolas! No quiero morir joven - se quejó el chico

- Morirás si no conseguimos salir de esta, idiota. - le dijo Mercedes señalándolo con el dedo de forma amenazante - Si la prensa se entera de que he sido detenida te aseguro que patearé tu estúpido culo blanco hasta desgastar las puntas de mis botas de doscientos dólares.

- Chicos tranquilos, no podemos perder la calma. - comentó Thomas conciliador con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú quién coño eres? - preguntó Santana escrutándolo con la mirada - ¿Y porqué tu pelo parece un nido de pequeños gorriones hambrientos?

Puck y Vanessa no pudieron contener la risa, era los únicos a los que aún le duraba el efecto del alcohol tal vez porque habían sido los que agotaron las existencias de cerveza en las dos primeras horas de la fiesta. Thomas se quedó en silencio pero Allison salió en su defensa.

- ¡Eh! guapa no te pases, él será una estrella de Broadway pronto - le dijo acariciando el hombro del chico - Si te hubieras contentado con tu rubia en vez de intentar ligarte al policía ahora no estaríamos en este mugriento calabozo.

Un murmullo se escuchó en la sala y Santana alzó una ceja - Puede que tú actúes en un apestoso musical de Broadway pero yo soy de _Lima Heigths Adjacents_ bonita. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Cosas malas! - le dijo mirándola fijamente mientras se ponía de pie.

A pesar de que todos guardaron silencio a sabiendas de que meterse con Santana no era algo adecuado Allison no se acobardó y se levantó del banco poniéndose a la altura de Santana - ¡Oh! ¿En serio? Perdona que no tiemble pero estoy demasiado afligida. - ironizó

Santana abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se abalanzó sobre Allison pero por suerte Blaine fue rápido y las separó - ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a enseñarle como hacemos las cosas en Lima! - gritó Santana intentando soltarse de los brazos de Blaine

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Loca! - le gritó Allison mientras Thomas y Brad se hacían cargo de ella para que no se lanzase contra Santana

- ¡Basta! - gritó poniéndose de pie Quinn quien había observado la escena en silencio.

Todos de inmediato se quedaron en silencio. Allison se sentó sin rechistar de nuevo en el banco, Mike tragó saliva y Britt miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Quinn quien observaba con rostro serio a Santana. Esta al ver la mirada de Quinn se calmó y se sentó a regañadientes de nuevo en su sitio. Conocía esa mirada y no tenía ninguna intención de enfrentarse con ella, esa si era la Quinn Fabray que ella conocía. - Estas en mi lista _Barbie Broadway_

- Santana cállate - le ordenó Quinn con frialdad. - No estamos en el McKinley ni tenemos dieciséis años ni esto es una estúpida pelea de animadoras, crece un poco - Santana se cruzó de brazos y Britt tocó su hombro en señal de apoyo - Da igual quien haya tenido la culpa - continúo con tono severo esta vez dirigiéndose a todos, aunque especialmente a Puck y Vanessa - Tenemos que quedarnos aquí. Yo también preferiría estar en MI casa con MI novia celebrando SU cumpleaños pero gracias a esto ella tendrá que pasar su noche en el calabozo. Si tenéis un poco de respeto por ella ¡intentar comportaros como las personas adultas que no sois! - concluyó sentándose de nuevo al lado de Rachel que había estado cabizbaja y en silencio con sus piernas apoyadas en su pecho desde que los encerraron hacía ya dos horas.

Todos agacharon la cabeza avergonzados y culpables, realmente aquel no era un buen sitio para pasar la noche de tu cumpleaños.

- La prefiero cuando se comporta como la hermana pequeña de Yoko Ono. - susurró Kurt a Tina

Tina asintió aún afectada por la reprimenda de Quinn - Yo sabía que nadie podía cambiar tanto.

Quinn por su parte cogió la mano de Rachel y buscó su mirada - Cariño, ¿estás bien?

- Esta es mi ruina. - se lamentó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas - Michael me matará cuando se entere.

- No tiene porque enterarse amor - la consoló acariciándole la mejilla

Rachel negó con la cabeza - Se enterará Quinn, créeme él se entera de todo. ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar cuando sepa que su actriz principal ha sido detenida tres días antes del estreno? ¡Dios! Me matará. - lloriqueó escondiendo su cabeza entre las piernas.

Quinn cogió su rostro y la miró fijamente - Tranquila, ¿okey? Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. - dijo con una dulce sonrisa, Rachel sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

* * *

><p>Otras dos horas pasaron, ¿o fue solo una? El tiempo pasaba de forma extraña en aquel lugar. Todos dormían como podían en aquella fría habitación apoyados unos en otros o tirados en el suelo con sus jerseys como improvisadas almohadas. Quinn sin embargo no podía dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y acariciaba distraída el pelo de Rachel que finalmente había podido conciliar el sueño mientas escuchaba los ronquidos de Puck que resonaban en las paredes creando una especie de banda sonora.<p>

El sonido de una llave la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Quinn Fabray? - dijo un policía abriendo el calabozo.

- Sí, soy yo - respondió poniéndose de pie con cuidado para no despertar a Rachel. Esta se movió refunfuñando unas palabras en sueños para luego acomodarse en el banco con las piernas agarradas entre sus brazos.

- Ven conmigo, hay alguien esperándote.

* * *

><p>Solo sus amigos podían terminar una noche feliz de cumpleaños en un calabozo, pensó Finn mientras esperaba sentado en la sala de visitas de la comisaría. Eran las seis de la mañana, hacía frío y estaba completamente agotado. ¿Porqué estaba allí? Podía estar durmiendo plácidamente en su hotel o viendo los resúmenes de la Super Bowl, sin embargo no podía dejar a sus amigos en la estacada en una situación como esa. Él era el líder, o al menos lo fue en el instituto, su deber era protegerlos, a pesar de que lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era un chocolate caliente y una rica tarta de manzana.<p>

A lo lejos Quinn apareció mirándolo confusa acompañada de un policía que la traía esposada. Finn no pudo evitar sonreir ante aquella imagen, Quinn Fabray detenida y esposada, debería de haberse traído la cámara.

- ¿Puede quitarme las esposas? No soy ninguna criminal - indicó Quinn educadamente al guarda. Este asintió a regañadientes y le quitó las esposas. - Gracias - respondió con desgana sentándose en frente de Finn.

Finn se quedó unos minutos en silencio, no sabía que decir en una situación como aquella. - Hola. - decidió decir, era lo más idóneo para empezar una conversación, aunque esta fuese en la sala de visitas de una comisaría con la novia de su ex novia que además había sido su novia. Ni a un guionista macabro de Hollywood se le hubiese podido ocurrir semejante historia.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que estábamos aquí? - preguntó directamente Quinn.

- Me arrepentí de haberme portado así con Rachel el día de su cumpleaños y volví, pero no había nadie. Una señora me dijo que las desvergonzadas del ático habían sido detenidas y me habló algo de unos calzoncillos voladores o algo así. Me preocupé y me he llevado tres horas buscándoos por todas las comisarías de Nueva York. ¿Sabes cuántas comisarías hay en esta maldita ciudad? Finalmente después de visitar otras veinte encontré esta y bueno... aquí estoy - respondió orgulloso por su hazaña. Era una historia interesante para contar el lunes a sus clientes del taller. Tal vez le pondría un poco más de acción y dramatismo, ser mecánico en Lima no es algo que proporcione muchas aventuras.

Quinn sin embargó no dijo nada y solo sonrió con desgana. No estaba cómoda con él, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido juntos ahora no eran nada más que dos extraños.

- Hace una noche maravillosa, ¿sabes? - comentó para romper el silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

- Ajam.

- Dicen que pronto va a llegar el mal tiempo sin embargo.

Quinn lo miró alzando una ceja - ¿Me has traído aquí para hablarme del tiempo Finn?

- No

- Pues deja de hacer el idiota y suéltame lo que quieres decirme para que pueda volver a ese estúpido calabozo. - refunfuñó Quinn. Finn se sorprendió por la reacción, Quinn había sido muy educada y cordial hasta ese momento. Se lo merecía, no debió irse de aquella forma de la fiesta.

- ¿La quieres? - preguntó finalmente.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quieres a Rachel?

- Si, la quiero, como nunca he querido a nadie. - respondió con firmeza.

Finn pudo ver en sus ojos que era cierto y se quedó observando a aquella chica que, a pesar de parecerse a Quinn no tenía nada que ver con ella. Su actitud tranquila, sus gestos suaves, su rostro relajado, su mirada limpia y cristalina tan distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado. Ahora era una mujer, una persona adulta que por fin sabía lo que quería y había encontrado su sitio. Quinn siempre había parecido perdida, sin embargo ahora no había ni rastro de tristeza ni perturbación en ella. Era feliz y Finn interiormente se alegró por ella.

- De acuerdo. - asintió poniéndose de pie - Espero que no le hagas daño Quinn, ella es muy frágil y... si le haces daño te buscaré y te patearé el culo. - dijo con seriedad. Siempre sería protector con Rachel, como un hermano mayor.

Sí, eso era Rachel ahora para él, una amiga, una hermana. Ya no la amaba y ni siquiera sabía porque había reaccionado de aquella forma. Tal vez Rachel era la única oportunidad que le quedaba para no sentirse como un perdedor de Lima. Pero él no era un perdedor, él había elegido esa vida tranquila y normal dónde Rachel no pertenecía. Él sin embargo pertenecía a Lima, Nueva York era demasiado grande para alguien como él.

- ¿Tú y cuántos más? - bromeó Quinn poniéndose de pie notando el cambio en la actitud de Finn, más relajada y menos distante.

- Hablo en serio

- No voy a hacerle daño Finn, jamás le haría daño. - respondió con sinceridad. Finn supo que decía la verdad y no pudo evitar sonreir, le gustaba aquella Quinn.

- Entonces soy del equipo Faberry ahora. - Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa y para su sorpresa le abrazó. ¿Quién era aquella chica? ¿Desde cuándo Quinn Fabray daba alguna muestra de aprecio? Los dos se separaron sabiendo que las cosas habían cambiado desde ese momento, tal vez podrían ser amigos de nuevo. Si como pareja eran un absoluto desastre como amigos siempre fueron un buen equipo

- También soy el gran hombre que ha convencido al jefe de policía para que os deje libres. - sonrió satisfecho

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, bueno en realidad son las seis de la mañana y pensaban liberaros a las siete - reconoció con torpeza - Pero... una hora menos que tenéis que estar ahí dentro.

Quinn le sonrió - Gracias Finn. - le dijo antes de salir en dirección a la puerta mucho más tranquila que cuando entró.

- Quinn

- ¿Si? - preguntó girándose la chica

- No le digas a Rachel nada de esta conversación, ¿vale? - le pidió Finn agachando la cabeza mientras hacía pequeños círculos en el suelo con su grandes pies.

- ¿Conversación? No se de que conversación me estás hablando Hudson - contestó Quinn antes de salir por la puerta.

Finn sonrió viendo como la chica se marchaba. Sí, definitivamente Quinn había cambiado y supo que Rachel iba a estar bien a su lado.


	26. En el punto de partida

**Capítulo 26, este es un poquito más corto de lo habitual pero he pasado unos días en casa y entre familia y amigos he tenido poco tiempo para escribir. Espero que os guste.**

**El siguiente lo subiré el domingo y probablemente veamos por fin el encuentro entre Rachel y su suegra Judy. Después de eso comenzaré de nuevo con los saltos en el tiempo para ir avanzando en la historia. Disfrutar de los buenos tiempos porque pronto se avecina algo de drama ;P**

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por vuestros maravillosos comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior, muchos me dejasteis sin palabras.**

**Much Love :)**

* * *

><p>El monólogo inicial que marcaba el principio de la obra había comenzado <em>"Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa. Sin embargo, poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre de tales condiciones cuando entra a formar parte de un vecindario. Esta verdad está tan arraigada en las mentes de algunas de las familias que lo rodean, que algunas le consideran de su legítima propiedad y otras de la de sus hijas."<em> Rachel fue repitiéndolo palabra por palabra, se sabía aquel libro de memoria.

No podía creer que hacía solo diez meses ni siquiera hubiese visto la película, Orgullo y Prejuicio en aquel momento formaba una parte muy importante de su vida. Había escuchado tantas veces aquellos diálogos, había indagado por tanto tiempo en la personalidad astuta y dispar de Elizabeth, había odiado y amado tanto al señor Darcy como veces había disfrutado escuchando las lecturas del personaje de los labios de Quinn. Aquella historia sin duda se había convertido en un elemento más de su relación, de su vida con ella.

Llevaba diez meses leyendo y releyendo los diálogos, cantando una y otra vez aquellas canciones primero ante un teatro vacio y luego ante el público londinense, había escuchado aquel monólogo que daba luz verde a la obra noche tras noche durante cinco meses y, sin embargo, Rachel estaba nerviosa, estaba más nerviosa de lo que jamás lo había estado en toda su vida. En poco más de cinco minutos pisaría por primera vez ante un público el escenario de aquel viejo teatro, en poco más de cinco minutos iba a hacer realidad el sueño de toda su vida.

Cuando tenía solo cuatro años sus padres como regalo de cumpleaños la llevaron a ver un musical de Broadway. La niña había demostrado una verdadera pasión por el mundo del espectáculo aprendiéndose de memoria, a pesar de su corta edad, todas las canciones de la gran colección de películas musicales que los dos hombres tenían en casa. El musical elegido fue "Annie" que había sido llevado de nuevo a Broadway después de su gran éxito en el setenta y siete.

Rachel recordaba perfectamente aquel día a pesar de que era muy pequeña. Después de ver Nueva York y disfrutar de un maravilloso paseo por el Central Park, que desde entonces pasaría a ser su lugar preferido en el mundo, los tres fueron a Broadway para empaparse de la multiculturalidad de aquella gran avenida. Rachel recordaba sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras paseaba por aquellas calles de la mano de Hiram quien le iba contando anécdotas e historias de cada teatro por donde pasaban. Al fin llegaron al teatro de _Al Hirschfeld_ y la pequeña se quedó maravillada por la hermosa fachada de ladrillos plagados de historia y aquel gran cartel brillante que iluminó su rostro al observarlo con la boca abierta.

Su padre Leroy la cogió en brazos y la sentó en una de las butacas del gran teatro donde según le había dicho su padre Hiram grandes artistas como Basil Rathbone, Frank Langella o Elizabeth Taylor habían actuado a lo largo de sus casi ochenta años de antigüedad. Rachel al escuchar el solo de la pequeña Annie en _Tomorrow _lo supo de inmediato, algún día ella estaría ahí, algún día ella sería la estrella y aquellos aplausos calurosos que llegaron al final del espectáculo irían dirigidos a su persona. Desde aquel preciso instante Rachel se prometió a si misma que algún día sería una estrella.

Aquella noche, diecisiete años después, Rachel esperaba impaciente tras las bambalinas su entrada al escenario del mismo teatro que aquel día cambió su vida. Lo había conseguido, finalmente iba a actuar en Broadway.

- Es el gran día - le dijo Thomas con una gran sonrisa sacándola de sus pensamientos

Rachel asintió - Lo es. ¿Has visto toda esa gente? - preguntó nerviosa mirando entre el telón del gran teatro con cuidado para no ser vista y estropear la primera escena - ¡Han venido a vernos a nosotros! ¡A nosotros Thomas! - exclamó con entusiasmo

Thomas soltó una pequeña carcajada - Loco, ¿verdad? Aforo completo - respondió con alegría. Rachel asintió y comenzó a jugar frenéticamente con sus manos - ¿Nerviosa?

- Un poco - reconoció Rachel colocándose bien su vestido azul largo hasta los tobillos con el que tendría que aparecer en dos minutos.

Thomas le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente - Lo harás muy bien, has nacido para esto.

Rachel sonrió de vuelta y el ayudante de dirección le indicó que tenía que colocarse en sus puestos. Un minuto. Solo un minuto y su mayor sueño se haría realidad.

* * *

><p>Los aplausos. Un artista vive de los aplausos, de la aprobación, de su público, de la magnífica sensación que le sigue sabiendo que has hecho las cosas bien.<p>

Rachel había recibido muchos aplausos a lo largo de su vida: en los concursos de canto a los que se había presentado desde que tenía cuatro años, en las competiciones con el Glee Club, en el discurso de despedida al finalizar la secundaria, cada noche en Londres el público enloquecía y la deleitaban con sus ovaciones... Había recibido millones de aplausos pero ninguno le provocó tanta emoción como ese. Aquella sensación de plenitud que sintió al ver a las más de mil trescientas personas que la ovacionaban emocionados al finalizar el espectáculo hizo comprender a Rachel que jamás se cansaría de aquello, para ella los aplausos y el fervor del público era una droga sin la que no podía vivir.

Pero hubo un aplauso que le hizo sentir más feliz que ninguno, un aplauso que había estado imaginando cada noche en Londres, el aplauso de Quinn. Cuando Rachel levantó la vista y vio a su chica llena de emoción y orgullo no pudo contener las lágrimas. Quinn le sonrió y le levantó el dedo en señal de aprobación. Rachel le sonrió y su chica le envió un beso. El público desapareció y solo estaban ellas dos.

Sí, Rachel vivía para el aplauso pero no había ningún aplauso que pudiese suministrarle todo lo que le daba Quinn. Ella también era una droga de la que no podía desprenderse.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba terminando de prepararse en su camerino para salir, asimilando lo que había vivido aquella noche cuando el sonido de dos pequeños golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.<p>

- Adelante - dijo terminando de quitar su maquillaje y poniéndose una cómoda sudadera, no quería nada apretado después de aquel corsé.

- ¿Es usted Rachel Berry la grandísima estrella de Broadway? - escuchó decir a Quinn asomando su cabeza por la puerta para luego entrar en el amplio camerino.

Rachel sonrió mirando la imagen de su chica desde el espejo - Si soy yo y no deberías estar aquí, mi novia puede llegar en cualquier momento y no creo que le guste ver a una hermosa chica rubia a solas conmigo. Ella es muy protectora, ¿sabes? - bromeó con tono serio.

Quinn se acercó lentamente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel - Bueno... soy una chica fuerte, creo que podré con ella - le susurró en el oído.

- Te advierto que practica defensa personal, es toda una atleta.

- Defensa personal, ¿eh? Debe ser muy sexy...

Rachel asintió - Lo es

- ¿Y es guapa? - susurró de nuevo Quinn besando el cuello de la morena

- Preciosa

- Y también será inteligente y divertida supongo

- Ella cree que sí... yo no diría lo mismo sin embargo - se burló.

Quinn dejó de besar el cuello de Rachel, se puso recta y la miró enarcando las cejas - Con que no soy inteligente, ¿eh?

Rachel dio la vuelta en la silla y se levantó agarrando a su chica por la cintura - ¿Quién está hablando de ti? Yo hablaba de mi novia - le dijo mirándola seductoramente trayendo el cuerpo de su chica hacia si misma

- Eres una listilla, ¿lo sabías? - gruñó Quinn sobre los labios de la morena antes de darle en corto pero sentido beso.

- Aprendí de la mejor - respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Quinn frunció el ceño y Rachel le dio un beso sin poder evitar reírse - ¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo?

- Ha sido maravilloso Rach, jamás he visto algo parecido. - Rachel agachó la cabeza ruborizada y Quinn sonrió. - ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? He escuchado hablar a Allison sobre ir a cenar y luego a bailar toda la noche. ¿Esa chica nunca se cansa?

- No, pensaba que yo era una persona activa hasta que la conocí. Es capaz de ensayar durante quince horas y después salir toda la noche para ensañar otras quince horas al día siguiente sin haber dormido en absoluto. La llaman _energizer_.

- No me extraña - rió Quinn - ¿Entonces? ¿Preparada para la fiesta? - exclamó moviendo sus brazos en un fingido baile. Más que bailar parecía que estaba espantando moscas, Rachel no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

- Aunque tus sinuosos movimientos de baile son muy tentadores prefiero que nos vayamos a casa.

- ¿En serio? No me importa salir con tus compañeros Rach.

- Lo sé, pero lo único que me apetece esta noche es estar contigo en nuestro hermoso apartamento abrazadas en el sofá mientras vemos por décima vez _Gilda_ y comemos un gran sándwich de delicioso queso vegano. - le dijo recogiendo sus cosas y colgándose el bolso en un su hombro

Quinn sonrió y Rachel se fue acercando a ella lentamente - Claro que antes creo que deberíamos probar de nuevo la estabilidad de la encimera, no estoy muy convencida de que sea lo suficientemente resistente. Tal vez tengamos que devolverla - dijo jugando con los botones de la camisa de Quinn acariciando con la otra mano el cuello de la chica quien tragó saliva con dificultad. - Aunque no sé si estas preparada para todo lo que te espera al llegar a casa - Rachel le guiñó un ojo juguetona y salió del camerino.

- ¡No sabes con quien estás jugando Berry! - le gritó Quinn siguiéndola apresuradamente.

* * *

><p>Después de comprobar la resistencia de la encimera probaron la estabilidad de la mesita de café, ¿y si tenía una pata coja y cuando se diesen cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para devolverla? Tras esto comprobaron si el piano era lo suficientemente firme para luego documentar cuántos golpes podía recibir la estantería sin que se cayera ninguno de los libros, Rachel podría decir que fueron doce aunque tampoco estaba muy concentrada en la cuenta. También probaron la correcta inclinación del suelo y las buenas condiciones de la pequeña silla que había en la cocina y del sofá en el que ahora la morena estaba tirada exhausta sin poder moverse. De aquel estudio pudo sacar dos conclusiones: uno, su apartamento era un lugar seguro y resistente y dos, Quinn era completamente insaciable.<p>

- Quinn... - dijo en un hilo de voz mientras la rubia iba recorriendo su abdomen con pequeños besos.

- ¿Si?

- Tenías razón, tú ganas. Ahora por favor... creo que tengo que reponer fuerzas - reconoció Rachel con dificultad. No le gustaba perder y el sexo con Quinn era fascinante pero realmente había partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sentía, estaba completamente agotada.

Quinn soltó una carcajada y se tumbó a su lado. - Te dije que no sabías con quien estabas jugando. - se pavoneó con orgullo.

Rachel suspiró, tendría que soportar las burlas de Quinn por mucho tiempo - Creo que te has ganado merecidamente el título de _Energizer._ ¿Cómo lo haces?

- Me gusta el sexo - reconoció encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Y a mí! Pero hay algo que se llama fuerza vital y creo que tú te has llevado la mía - se quejó.

Quinn rió de nuevo y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Quinn sumida en ese profundo océano de pensamientos que era su mente y Rachel mirando a su chica mientras poco a poco sentía como las fuerzas iban volviendo a ella, aunque aún era incapaz de ponerse en posición vertical - ¿En qué piensas? - le preguntó con curiosidad, la mente de Quinn siempre era un misterio en el que le gustaba sumergirse.

- En todo... En nada... No sé - respondió mirando el techo aún acariciándole el pelo, como si una falta de contacto con ella fuera algo imposible. Rachel nunca pensó que Quinn fuese una persona cariñosa sin embargo con el tiempo había ido descubriendo esa otra faceta mimosa de su chica. A veces era como una niña pequeña, una niña dulce y vulnerable tras esa apariencia de persona fuerte y segura de sí misma que aún mantenía de puertas para afuera. Ella era la única que podía disfrutar de esa otra cara de Quinn y para Rachel tenerla de esa manera le hacía sentir tremendamente especial.

- ¿Puedes ser un poco más explícita? - indagó Rachel.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que querías ser artista de Broadway? - le preguntó de la nada.

Rachel no entendía a que venía esa pregunta pero le respondió - Desde los cuatro años

- ¿Y nunca dudaste de si era o no lo correcto?

- Solo una vez y tú te encargaste de abrirme los ojos - respondió con una sonrisa.

Quinn asintió en el recuerdo de aquel día en el puente de Brooklyn hacia ya diez meses. Parecía algo lejano a pesar de que en el calendario no era demasiado, a veces el tiempo para cada persona corre de distinta manera y los minutos pueden ser eternos y los meses pueden pasar en solo unos segundos. No hay baremo para medir el tiempo, cada uno tiene su propio sistema métrico aunque todos tengamos el mismo punto de partida.

- ¿Porqué me lo preguntas?

- Nunca había tenido un sueño, ¿sabes? Sí, cuando era adolescente quería ser la reina del baile pero eso no era un sueño, era otra parte más de mi búsqueda de la aprobación de los demás. Pero cuando el instituto terminó y yo me quedé sola en Lima viendo como todos los demás se marchaban para cumplir sus sueños supe que yo no tenía nada por lo que luchar. Entonces decidí que mi objetivo sería salir de Lima y alejarme de todo aquello que tanto daño me había hecho, alejarme de esa persona en la que me había convertido.

- Y lo conseguiste, aquí estás, en nueva York - le sonrió Rachel.

- Si pero... ¿y ahora qué? Sigo en el mismo punto en el que estaba cuando llegué aquí. En el mismo trabajo, un trabajo que odio y en el que no me valoran. Todos están consiguiendo sus sueños. Mercedes tiene un disco, Kurt va a rodar una película, Santana estudia medicina, Mike y Tina van a montar una academia de canto y baile...incluso Puck está avanzando y va a ser su socio. ¡Tú has estrenado en Broadway! Sin embargo yo...

- Tú estás escribiendo un guión. - interrumpió Rachel

- Si el guión... el mismo guión en el que llevo trabajando dos años y que no tengo el valor suficiente para que alguien lo lea por miedo a que apeste. Sí, ese guión - se lamentó

Rachel miró fijamente a Quinn y se levantó liándose una manta en su cuerpo aún desnudo. - Yo lo leeré.

Quinn la miró confusa - ¿Qué?

- Dame el guión. Dices que no tienes el valor para que a alguien lo lea... Bueno yo soy tu chica por lo que no hay presión. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Rachel... No sé... - dudó Quinn

- ¡Venga Quinn! ¡Es perfecto! Te prometo ser completamente objetiva y profesional en mi análisis.

Quinn se quedó pensando unos minutos ante la atenta mirada de Rachel, barajando en su cabeza los pros y los contras. Luego se levantó y aún no muy convencida le tendió el portátil a Rachel. - Toma.

Rachel sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego sentarse de nuevo emocionada en el sofá. Quinn suspiró y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente - ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó confusa

- Llevo trabajando dos años en eso, es mi única esperanza de ser algo más que una triste correctora de ortografía en un periódico mediocre el resto de mi vida. No puedo quedarme aquí viendo como lo lees, es demasiado - le dijo mientras se ponía su sudadera gris con rayas negras de Eduardo Manostijeras y se liaba un pañuelo al cuello, estaba siendo un Septiembre inusualmente frío en Nueva York.

Rachel soltó una carcajada - Y después yo soy la reina del drama.

- Idiota - murmuró Quinn tirándole un cojín que por arte de magia había terminado en el suelo del salón - Voy a buscar algo de comer y a dar una vuelta.

- Me apetece comida tailandesa.

Quinn alzó una ceja - No creo que haya ningún tailandés abierto a estas horas Rachel.

- Yo sé que tu encontraras la manera de hacer mis deseos realidad - respondió con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

- Solo llevas un día en Broadway y ya eres una diva. - se burló

- Me apetece mucho esos pequeños rollitos de soja con salsa de sésamo - comentó Rachel sumergida ya en la lectura ignorando su comentario.

Quinn giró los ojos y salió del apartamento, tendría que dar un largo paseo hasta encontrar un tailandés abierto a las once de la noche.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una hora y media y Rachel aún seguía sumergida en el guión de Quinn sin poder apartar la vista de la pantalla, sabía que su chica tenía talento pero no hasta ese punto.<p>

La historia trataba sobre la vida de Natalie una joven esquizofrénica internada en un hospital psiquiátrico de un pequeño pueblo de Boston que da vida a las voces de su cabeza creando a una niña imaginaria que intentará convencerla de su cordura. Era una historia difícil y compleja pero contada de una manera desgarradora y dulce al mismo tiempo. Rachel no pudo evitar emocionarse, reír y llorar a medida que fue avanzando en la historia. Cuando solo había leído veinte páginas del guión ya se había encariñado con el personaje frágil y vulnerable que era Natalie y odiaba por completo al cruel y despiadado doctor Avner. Sería una gran película sin duda, era sencillamente brillante.

- Me ha costado pero después de recorrerme medio Nueva York he encontrado un Tailandés abierto - dijo Quinn a quien Rachel no había oído entrar - No tenían rollitos de soja pero te he traído esa ensalada de zanahorias y pimientos que tanto te gusta. - le dijo colocando las bolsas en la mesa, Quinn al ver que no respondía frunció el ceño - ¿Rachel? ¡Hola! ¡Estoy aquí!

- Shhh Voy por la última escena - le dijo sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

Quinn alzó las cejas y se sentó a su lado en el sofá quitándose el pañuelo. El rostro de Rachel pasó de la incredulidad a la sorpresa para más tarde ponerse una mano en la boca y mirar con los ojos muy abiertos a Quinn - ¿Qué? ¿Porqué me miras así?

- Esto... esto es increíble Quinn. - musitó con dificultad aún con la mano en la boca.

- ¿En serio?

- No me puedo creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado Natalie no estuviese loca y que la pequeña niña tuviese razón. Es... es impresionante.

Quinn sonrió - ¿Te ha gustado entonces?

Rachel asintió aún algo consternada por la historia - No tengo palabras... Dramático, sarcástico y realista al mismo tiempo.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado - respondió Quinn algo ruborizada por los halagos de su chica.

- Vas a dejar el periódico, pulirás todos los detalles que tengas que pulir sobre el guión y luego te recorrerás todas las productoras posibles para que financien tu película. Esto es bueno Quinn, es verdaderamente bueno. Y no te lo digo porque seas mi novia, te lo digo porque es cierto.

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior pensativa y luego miró a Rachel - No puedo dejar el periódico Rach, tenemos gastos y tú no puedes hacerte cargo de todo.

Rachel negó con la cabeza - Tengo dinero ahorrado y me pagan bien, actúo en Broadway por si no lo recuerdas. No volverás a ese periódico. Vas a cumplir tu sueño. - respondió con firmeza

- Pero...

Rachel puso un dedo en la boca de su chica y le calló con un tierno beso para luego coger su rostro y mirarla fijamente- Yo tengo la voz, tengo la fuerza y la energía del escenario, tengo ese poder que me da la música...

- Muy humilde por tu parte - interrumpió Quinn riendo, Rachel frunció el ceño y la rubia le hizo un gesto para que continuase.

- Tengo la voz pero no sé crear, por desgracia no nací con ese don. Pero sí nací con el don de reconocer a un artista cuando lo veo y tú lo eres Quinn. Tu poder es crear, tu poder es dar vida a personajes desde la nada, tu poder es mostrar sentimientos a través de tus palabras o de tus imágenes y no voy a dejar que desperdicies ese don, soy demasiado testaruda para dejarlo pasar. - concluyó Rachel

- Así que...

- Así que vas a dejar ese periódico que lo único que consigue es ponerte de mal humor y te centraras en escribir. Tú me ayudaste a cumplir mi sueño, ahora es mi turno de cumplir los tuyos.

Quinn sonrió y dio un beso tierno en la nariz de la morena quien sonrió con dulzura. Quinn sin embargo se quedó mirando perdida a los ojos de su chica aferrándose a su rostro, como si pudiese desaparecer de repente - No sabes cuánto te quiero en este momento Rachel, no tienes ni idea.

- Tal vez puedas demostrármelo probando las buenas condiciones de nuestra cama, no estoy muy segura de si está a la altura de nuestras muy probables futuras grandes noches llenas de pasión desenfrenada - le susurró Rachel sonriendo pícaramente.

Quinn la miró con los ojos llenos de deseo y la llevó en brazos hasta el dormitorio. El sexo con Quinn era fascinante y Rachel ya tendría tiempo de reponer fuerzas por la mañana.


	27. Aquí estoy, no iré a ninguna parte

**Se que llego con dos días de adelanto pero he tenido uno de esos momentos en los que te llega la inspiración y he escrito este capítulo de un tirón. Es un poco intenso pero espero que os guste.**

**No sé sin embargo cuando voy a subir el siguiente, supongo que el lunes o el martes pero no puedo decir un día con exactitud. Tengo dos exámenes esta semana y cinco trabajos para la universidad además del trabajo que me paga el alquiler... Vamos una locura. **

**I hope you have a good weekend. Much Love ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Noviembre, Día de acción de gracias<strong>

- _Rachel Berry con solo veintiún años ha conseguido en tan solo un mes y medio desde su estreno ganarse tanto a críticos como a público_ - comenzó a leer Quinn en voz alta con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo - _Con su brillante interpretación de la joven Elizabeth__ Bennet__ en la versión musical de la obra de Jane Austen "Orgullo y prejuicio", que el veterano director inglés Michael Lekker ha llevado a Broadway tras su grandísimo éxito en Londres, la señorita Berry se postula como una de las jóvenes promesas de nuestro tiempo gracias a su maravillosa voz y su gran presencia en el escenario. Ante los múltiples comentarios sobre su posible nominación al Tony a Mejor Actriz revelación Rachel ha declarado recientemente "Aún es muy pronto para hablar de eso. Ahora mismo estoy centrada en ofrecer cada noche al público lo que espera de mí, aunque sin duda sería otro sueño hecho realidad"_ . ¡Vaya! eso te quedó muy profesional Rach - bromeó

- Llevo ensayando ese tipo de declaraciones desde que tenía seis años, soy una experta - respondió Rachel encogiéndose de hombros mientras siguió cortando los tomates que irían decorando su plato especial de acción de gracias. No sabía cocinar pero tenía que demostrarle a Judy que era la nuera perfecta y si para ello tenía que pasarse su único día de descanso en la cocina así sería. - Sigue leyendo, ahora llega mi parte favorita.

Quinn giró los ojos y siguió leyendo - _Sin embargo Rachel Berry, que nació en la pequeña ciudad de Lima (Ohio), no se deja abrumar por su repentino éxito y se muestra humilde y agradecida: "Lo más importante para mi es la música y estar a la altura de la confianza que Michael ha puesto sobre mí desde el principio, si no hubiese sido por él y por una persona que me obligó a hacer la prueba hoy no estaría aquí" reconoció con su brillante sonrisa que deslumbra cada noche a todos los que van a verla al viejo teatro __Al Hirschfeld de Broadway. Cuando se le preguntó quién era esa persona la joven declaró que se trataba de una persona "muy especial" ¿Será esa persona quien ocupa el corazón de nuestra joven promesa? Les mantendremos informados. _

Rachel sonrió ampliamente satisfecha por su entrevista y Quinn apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Está el corazón de nuestra joven promesa ocupado?

- No haré ninguna declaración sobre mi vida privada - se burló Rachel esparciendo las especias en sus setas con espinacas. Quinn metió la mano en el plato pero Rachel se la quitó de una palmada - No toques, tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los invitados.

- ¡Vamos nena! Tengo hambre y esto huele delicioso - Rachel negó con la cabeza y siguió removiendo el segundo plato que aún estaba en el fuego - ¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar? Creía que la cocina no era lo tuyo.

- No lo es, pero me he visto todos los programas de Gordon Ramsay en mis ratos libres entre escena y escena - se encogió de hombros Rachel.

Quinn sonrió y apretó su cuerpo contra el de su chica comenzando a mover sus caderas contra ella - Estas muy sexy cuando cocinas, me gusta cómo te queda ese delantal. Tal vez podrías usar SOLO el delantal - le murmuró con voz ronca comenzando a dar pequeños bocados en el lóbulo de la morena

- Quinn... Mis padres están al llegar, tienes que recoger a tu abuela, tu madre y Larry del aeropuerto y yo aún tengo que terminar esto y preparar el postre.

- Estoy segura de que a mi madre no le importa esperar un rato con su amado Larry y mi abuela será feliz mientras tenga una de sus novelas de Agatha Christie. Tus padres no salen hasta dentro de una hora del teatro. No hay prisa - respondió Quinn recorriendo el cuello de Rachel con cortos pero intensos besos.

Rachel alzó las cejas y echó los fideos en la sartén - Veo que lo tienes todo controlado

- Por supuesto - respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia sin dejar de besarla

- Quinn... - se quejó - No puedo concentrarme

Quinn le quitó la cuchara de la mano y la puso en la encimera - Pues entonces no intentas resistirte, podemos pedir el postre en el restaurante de la esquina. No notarán la diferencia - le susurró Quinn al oído mientras comenzó a acariciar los pechos de su chica por encima del jersey

Rachel negó con la cabeza - Quiero que ellas vean que puedo cuidar de ti - murmuró con dificultad conteniendo un gemido producto del tanteo de la rubia.

- Mi abuela ya te ama, no tienes que ganártela por el estómago - le respondió apretando más su cuerpo contra el de Rachel haciendo que esta chocase con la encimera.

- ¿Y tu madre? Por mucho que esté de acuerdo con nuestra relación estoy segura de que prefiere que estés con un chico alto, moreno, guapo, educado y con éxito.

- Bueno excepto por lo de chico alto creo que entras perfectamente en esa descripción - bromeó Quinn mordiendo el cuello de Rachel para luego lamer la zona, esta vez la morena no pudo contener el gemido. Poco a poco las manos de Quinn fueron bajando lentamente por las caderas de Rachel hasta llegar a sus muslos apretándolos entre sus manos con fuerza provocando así que la pequeña apoyase su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn. Cuando comenzó a meter su mano lentamente por los vaqueros de Rachel esta se giró de un salto y la apartó con rapidez.

**- **¡Quinn!

- ¿Qué? - preguntó confusa

- Para

- ¿Porqué? - se quejó infantilmente

- Porque tienes que ir al aeropuerto y yo tengo que terminar de remover estos deliciosos fideos veganos con miel y menta. - respondió Rachel colocándose el jersey correctamente y dándose la vuelta de nuevo para seguir con su tarea. Quinn suspiró en la frustración y cogió su chaqueta - ¡Ah! Y no creas que he ignorado tu broma ofensiva sobre mi altura, ajustaremos cuentas más tarde y ¡Trae el vino!

- Lo que usted ordene señorita Berry - respondió con ironía Quinn haciéndole una reverencia antes de salir dando un portazo.

Rachel soltó una carcajada ante la actitud infantil de la rubia y siguió cocinando alegremente, Judy y Mary iban a quedar impresionadas y ella se convertiría en la mejor nuera y nieta política de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Una hora después<strong>

- Me gusta mucho tu barrio Quinnie, es muy acogedor - comentó Judy entrando en el ascensor - Y este edificio es muy lujoso, seguro que el alquiler cuesta bastante caro.

- Bueno es un poco caro pero Rachel quería vivir aquí, le gusta desayunar mientras ve Broadway desde la ventana.

- ¡Oh! ¡Eso debe ser maravilloso! - exclamó su abuela con entusiasmo - Siempre he adorado Broadway, si no llega a ser por tu abuelo y por tu madre tal vez hubiese sido una gran estrella.

- Sí, es genial. - reconoció Quinn con una sonrisa. Desayunar todas las mañanas con Rachel mientras esta le contaba cómo le había ido la noche anterior era una de las mejores cosas de su día.

Cuando salieron del ascensor que les dejaba en el último piso Larry comenzó a olfatear y frunció el ceño - ¿A qué huele?

Judy imitó a Larry - Creo que huele como a quemado...

Quinn abrió los ojos ampliamente y sacó corriendo las llaves de su bolso - ¡Mierda Rachel! ¡Rachel! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con preocupación Quinn abriendo la puerta. Una nube de humo salía de la cocina mientras Rachel tosiendo abría todas las ventanas de la casa aún con el extintor en la mano

- ¡Oh Quinn! - exclamó Rachel corriendo para abrazarse a la rubia - ¡Ha sido horrible!

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Hailey me llamó por teléfono para contarme sobre Brad y otro chico del espectáculo que al parecer están juntos y se me olvidó que los fideos seguían en el fuego. - comenzó a contar Rachel en uno de sus ataques de verborrea incontenida - Cuando me di cuenta salía humo de la cocina y corriendo fui a apagar el fuego pero entonces salió una llama y no tenía agua a mano por lo que le eché zumo de limón y comenzó a salir más fuego. Y tuve que coger el extintor y ahora no tenemos comida porque también vaporicé las setas y los fideos están completamente carbonizados y la cocina está hecha un desastre. He arruinado nuestra cena de acción de gracias - lloriqueó Rachel sobre el hombro de Quinn. - Soy una novia horrible

- ¡Vaya! Esta chica sin duda ha nacido para el escenario - comentó Mary sin poder evitar reírse ante la situación.

- Creo que ya sé porque Quinnie está tan delgada - le susurró Judy a Larry.

- Cariño tranquila - le consoló Quinn acariciándole el pelo - Pediremos unas pizzas, no tiene importancia.

- Pizzas en acción de gracias, por mi culpa - sollozó la morena

- Ha sido un accidente, puede pasarle a cualquiera - le dijo Quinn agarrando el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos - No te preocupes

Rachel se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su Jersey - Yo... yo quería ser una buena nuera y...y una buena nieta política... y ahora mi maravillosa cena está... está llena de espuma - dijo volviendo de nuevo a llorar desconsolada - Me he llevado todo el día cocinando para nada

Quinn miró a su abuela pidiéndole ayuda en silencio y esta se acercó a las chicas acariciando el brazo de la morena que seguía sollozando con la cabeza hundida en el hombro de Quinn - Rachel cariño no tienes de que preocuparte, pizzas en acción de gracias es muy original. Ya es hora de romper con las tradiciones, ¿a que sí Judy?

Judy miró confusa a Quinn y, al ver la mirada de ruego de esta, asintió rápidamente - Si, si pizzas en acción de gracias suena delicioso. Mmm - dijo torpemente Judy intentando animar también a Rachel. - ¿Larry?

- Me encanta las pizzas - exclamó el hombre con una sonrisa

- ¿Lo ves cariño? Todos estamos felices de comer pizzas - sonrió Quinn buscando la mirada de la pequeña que sonrió de medio lado.

Rachel se secó las lágrimas y se separó de Quinn recuperando rápidamente la compostura para darle la mano a su abuela - Es un placer conocerla por fin señora Jackson, Quinn me ha hablado mucho de usted. Siento que haya tenido que ser testigo de este dramático incidente - dijo con seriedad Rachel. Quinn contuvo la risa al ver la cara de su abuela sorprendida por el dramatismo de la chica.

- ¡Oh! Llámame Mary o abu si lo prefieres y no te preocupes bonita, a todos alguna vez se nos ha quemado la cena de acción de gracias. - sonrió la mujer - Judy una vez nos hizo comer sándwiches después de un problema con el pavo y sesenta minutos de cocción en vez de quince.

- Tus números son ilegibles mama - protestó Judy. Su madre siempre actuaba infantilmente cuando estaba con Mary, era como si tuviese quince años de nuevo.

- Señora Fabray un placer conocerla - se apresuró Rachel tendiéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa

Judy le devolvió una sonrisa cordial - Igualmente Rachel, ya era hora de que nos presentaran oficialmente y pudiésemos hablar en persona y no solo por teléfono. Este es mi novio, Larry.

- Encantada

- El placer es mío. Soy un gran fan tuyo - le dijo Larry con sonrisa

- Larry se ha comprado la banda sonora de tu espectáculo y ha visto actuaciones tuyas por internet. Estaba muy emocionado por conocerte - le aclaró Judy al ver la cara de sorpresa de Rachel

- ¿Si? ¡Oh! ¡Eso es estupendo!

- Si no te importa me he traído el CD para que me lo firmes - dijo algo avergonzado Larry

Rachel asintió emocionada - ¡Por supuesto!

- Larry acaba de hacer una amiga para toda la vida - le susurró Quinn a su abuela

- Ese hombre sin duda sabe cómo ganarse a la gente, cuando me conoció me regaló todas las temporadas de _Las chicas de Oro _en pack de coleccionista - le respondió su abuela. - ¡Incluso traía una foto autografiada de Betty White!

* * *

><p>Después de que Rachel le firmara el CD a Larry esta llamó a sus padres para pedirles que trajeran las pizzas, dos de ellas veganas por supuesto. Mientras tanto todos contribuyeron a limpiar el desastre que Rachel había armado en la cocina. Hiram, Leroy y las pizzas llegaron justo a tiempo. Tras las presentaciones oficiales todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar. Para hacer que todo fuese un poco más elegante Rachel puso los trozos de pizza en la vajilla especial que había comprado para la ocasión y echó el vino en unas copas de cristal de bohemia que los chicos del teatro les habían regalado para su apartamento. Nunca las habían usado antes, de hecho Quinn jamás había bebido vino, ella era más de cerveza directamente de la botella.<p>

- Cuando Rachel nos dijo que haría ella misma la cena supe que algo así iba a pasar - bromeó Leroy

- ¡Papi! - protestó Rachel

- Ella nunca ha sido muy buena en la cocina, incluso cuando era una niña quemaba las magdalenas que hacía en su pequeño horno de juguete - continuó Leroy hablando con Mary que se había sentado a su lado. Solo se conocían desde hacía pocos minutos pero parecían llevarse a la perfección.

Rachel frunció el ceño - ¡Eso no es cierto! La batería estaba estropeada.

- ¡Oh nena! ¡Si iba a pilas! - todos rieron ante el comentario y Rachel le tiró una servilleta a su padre

- No le escuche señora Fabray, lo de hoy ha sido un caso aislado - se defendió mirando fulminantemente a su padre. Judy le sonrió y siguió comiendo su trozo de pizza sin decir nada. Quinn sabía que su madre estaba tanteando el terreno, viendo como era Rachel y observando. Era muy observadora, Quinn heredó esa capacidad de ella.

La cena transcurrió normalmente entre risas y anécdotas. Larry se ganó a todos con su gran sentido del humor y sus increíbles conocimientos sobre todos los campos. Era un hombre muy inteligente aunque nunca alardeaba y se mantenía humilde ante los halagos continuos de Judy. Rachel poco a poco dejó de estar tensa y habló normalmente con Judy contándole los posibles proyectos que podría hacer después de su éxito en Broadway y como había estado buscando un agente para que pudiese hacerse cargo de las múltiples llamadas que recibía a lo largo del día. Quinn veía el interés de su chica por demostrarle a su madre que era una persona responsable con una brillante carrera por delante y Judy parecía estar contenta con este hecho.

Su abuela estaba muy feliz contándole a Leroy sus múltiples anécdotas cuando era una reconocida cantante de Jazz en San Francisco y Rachel disfrutaba imaginándose como0. debió ser el mundo del espectáculo en aquellos años dorados. La cena familiar estaba siendo verdaderamente perfecta, lástima que Hiram estuviese allí para romper el encanto naturalmente.

- ¿Cómo vas con tu guión Quinn? - le preguntó Hiram echándose un poco de vino en su copa

- ¡Oh! Bastante bien, ya está terminado. - dijo con entusiasmo. Estaba en el buen camino, si tenía suerte tal vez pronto ella también iba a poder hacer sus sueños realidad - Ahora solo falta encontrar una productora que lo financie. Es un asunto difícil ya que es bastante complicado que apoyen proyectos de autores noveles, pero hay varias productoras especializadas en asuntos como este.

- Si necesitas algo yo podría ayudarte, hice un curso de cámara en la universidad. - le comentó Larry con una sonrisa ante la mirada ensimismada llena de orgullo de su madre.

- Gracias Larry, lo tendré en cuenta. - le respondió con una sonrisa.

Hiram siguió con la conversación hasta llegar al punto donde él quería - Rachel nos ha dicho que has dejado tu trabajo. ¿No crees que es un poco arriesgado? El trabajo no crece en los árboles...

- Yo le dije que lo hiciera - aclaró Rachel poniendo su mano en la pierna de Quinn para dejarle claro que ella estaba al mando de la situación - No podía dejar que siguiese trabajando en aquel periódico, ella vale mucho más que eso. Deberíais de leer su guión, es maravilloso - comentó con orgullo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Quinn se ruborizó un poco y todos sonrieron pero Hiram no parecía estar satisfecho con la respuesta

- Sin embargo el talento no paga el alquiler ni los gastos.

Leroy frunció el ceño e interrumpió la réplica de Rachel - Cariño es de mala educación hablar de dinero en la mesa. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes de venir?

Hiram asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Quinn agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir para que estuviese de acuerdo con aquella relación. Entendía que fuese sobreprotector con Rachel pero llevaban casi un año juntas, había demostrado que ya no era una adolecente cruel, sin embargo al parecer Hiram no lo veía o no quería verlo. Su abuela miró a Quinn y esta supo de inmediato lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

- ¿Hiram porqué actúa de esa forma con mi nieta? - le preguntó educadamente haciendo que Leroy se atragantase con el vino y la mesa quedase en completo silencio - Creía que estaba de acuerdo con la relación después de la conversación de hace unos meses.

Hiram se limpió tranquilamente la boca con la servilleta pesando en su respuesta - Eso fue antes de saber que había dejado su trabajo y que gracias a ella mi hija había pasado su noche de cumpleaños ¡en un calabozo!

Rachel miró a Leroy frunciendo el ceño, este levantó las manos en señal de inocencia - Yo no le he contado nada nena

- No claro que no, tu padre siempre me lo oculta todo. Fue Puck quien me lo contó.

_Voy a matar a Puck, le voy a matar y esparciré sus restos por todo Manhattan_, pensó Quinn. Si antes lo tenía difícil con Hiram ahora las cosas estaban aún peor.

Rachel vio el rostro compungido de Quinn y apoyó la mano en su hombro - Papa Quinn no tuvo la culpa, ¡fue Puck quien tiró sus estúpidos calzoncillos por la ventana!

- ¿Y de quién fue la brillante idea de reunir a veinte personas en un apartamento de ochenta metros cuadrados?

- ¡Fue una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños! - protestó Rachel perdiendo la calma.

Mary le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizase y miró fijamente a Hiram con una sonrisa, Mary era una señora y jamás perdía la compostura - ¿Nunca ha hecho cosas estúpidas cuándo tenía dieciséis años Hiram?

- No, siempre he sido una persona muy responsable y por supuesto nunca he pasado una noche en el calabozo - respondió mirando directamente a Rachel con recriminación - ¿Y si algún día esto sale a la luz y daña tu carrera? - la morena miró hacia abajo avergonzada. Él no tenía ni idea de cuantas veces Rachel había llorado pensando en ese mismo hecho, Quinn fue ahora quien acarició la mano de su novia en muestra de apoyo. A pesar de que estaba deseosa de decirle unas cuentas cosas a Hiram intentó mantener su cabeza fría, si perdía los papeles las opciones de tener una relación buena con el padre de su novia serían aún más escasas de lo que ya eran.

- ¡Oh por favor Hiram no seas dramático! - exclamó Leroy - Solo ha sido una anécdota, ni siquiera tienen cargos.

- ¡Eso no quita el hecho de que por culpa de Quinn mi niña tuviese que pasar una noche en la cárcel! - espetó furioso Hiram.

Mary frunció el ceño pero sin perder la calma salió de nuevo en defensa de su nieta - Entiendo que es el padre de Rachel y que su deber como tal es mirar por el bien de su hija, pero también debe comprender que ella está enamorada de Quinnie.

- Lo comprendo pero...

- No lo apoya - interrumpió Mary

Hiram miró a Rachel que seguía cabizbaja intentando contener las lágrimas. Todos estaban en completo silencio, esperando la respuesta de Hiram. Quinn sabía que podía pasar algo parecido, tenía la esperanza de que no fuese así pero tenía el presentimiento de que iba a suceder.

- Quiero lo mejor para mi hija señora y con todos mis respetos no creo que Quinn lo sea. Sí, solo tiene veintiún años pero es una bala perdida. Un día quiere una cosa, al siguiente quiere otra. Un día odiaba a Rachel y al siguiente la amaba. ¿Quién me dice que mañana no la dejará con el corazón roto? No sería la primera vez que hace daño a las personas que le rodean. Ella no es buena para Rachel, ¡esta chica es autodestructiva por amor de dios!

Quinn apretó los puños bajo la mesa intentando contenerse mientras Rachel le apretó fuertemente la mano para demostrarle que la apoyaba y que no pensaba así de ella. Sin embargo eso no bastó para tranquilizarla, sentía como la sangre le hervía a borbotones por las palabras de Hiram. Otra vez la misma historia, otra vez el mismo argumento. Jamás podrían llevarse bien, aquel hombre era un caso perdido

Mary iba a replicar pero Judy la interrumpió - Señor Berry entiendo su punto de vista pero no voy a consentir que insulte de esa manera a mi hija y menos en mi propia cara.

- Yo no...

- Espere, ahora es mi turno de hablar. - le interrumpió Judy - Se perfectamente como es Quinn y sé que no es perfecta pero ella es una buena persona y por supuesto no es ni mucho menos autodestructiva. Puede que sus actos en el pasado hayan sido equivocados pero todos tenemos el derecho a una segunda oportunidad, ella me la dio y jamás podré agradecerle que lo haya hecho. - Quinn miró a su madre conteniendo las lágrimas.

Judy le sonrió con cariño y miró de nuevo fijamente a Hiram - Yo también he tenido mis dudas sobre esta relación y puede creerme cuando le digo que al principio no estaba muy convencida pero me han bastado dos horas siendo testigo de cómo se miran y como se tratan para saber que están hechas la una para la otra. Jamás he visto a Quinnie proteger a alguien como protege a Rachel y déjeme decirle, con todos mis respetos, que es usted el único que está haciendo daño a su hija con ese comportamiento.

Hiram rió con ironía - Y eso me lo dice la mujer que dejó a su hija sola y embarazada. ¿Cómo puede ser tan hipócrita? - Judy palideció y Quinn pudo sentir de inmediato el dolor que aquel comentario causo a su madre - No creo que usted sea la más indicada para hablarme de causar dolor ni de cómo debo actuar con mi hija señora Fabray, ha demostrado no ser la mejor madre del mundo.

- ¡Basta! - gritó furiosa Quinn levantándose de la silla haciendo un ruido sordo - Una cosa es que hable de mi y otra muy distinta es que insulte a mi madre señor Berry, no se lo voy a consentir. - le dijo amenazante con firmeza - Está usted en MI casa, comiendo en MI mesa y sentado en MIS sillas que para su información las compré yo misma con MI dinero. Su actitud es egoísta, infantil e irracional. Ya se lo dije una vez, voy a estar con su hija hasta que ella decida que no quiere seguir conmigo y si no está de acuerdo y no puede comportarse como es debido puede salir por la puerta, no voy a consentir que me siga faltando al respeto ni a mí ni mucho menos a mi familia.

Quinn había guardado aquellas palabras demasiado tiempo y una vez que empezó no pudo parar. Estaba cansada de los desplantes de Hiram, de sus continuos comentarios ofensivos y de su odio irracional por ella. Creía que las cosas habían cambiado desde su conversación aquel día en la mudanza pero al parecer todo seguía como al principio. Esta vez había cruzado la raya, nadie ofendía así a su madre en su propia casa.

Todo quedó en completo silencio y un sorprendido Hiram miró a Rachel que lo observaba con los ojos llorosos. Leroy con las manos en la boca miró con recriminación a su marido, no podía comprender porque una cena familiar de acción de gracias había terminado de aquella manera.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir a esto Rachel? - preguntó Hiram

Rachel miró a Quinn que seguía de pie algo turbada por su propia reacción, se levantó y agarró a su chica por la cintura - Estoy de acuerdo con Quinn papa, si no eres capaz de respetar a mi novia o a nuestra relación es mejor que te vayas.

Hiram miró ofendido a Rachel y luego a Leroy que le apartó la mirada dejándole claro que él iba a quedarse donde estaba. El hombre asintió en silencio, cogió su abrigo y salió por la puerta dejando un fuerte portazo tras él.

Los demás quedaron en silencio aún aturdidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Larry miraba a un punto fijo sin saber dónde meterse agarrando por el hombro a Judy que luchaba sin mucho éxito por contener las lágrimas. Leroy se quedó perplejo por la reacción de su marido y posiblemente estaba pensando en mandarle al sofá aquella noche, parecía bastante enfadado. Mary observaba detenidamente a Quinn quien estaba aún de pie sin poder mover ni un músculo.

- Cariño, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Rachel buscando su mirada

- Si me disculpáis - dijo Quinn sin mirar a Rachel antes de salir del salón y encerrarse en el baño.

* * *

><p>¿Nunca te ha pasado que te miras al espejo y parece que ves a un desconocido? No sabes quién es la persona que te devuelve la mirada, tal vez se parezca a ti pero no eres tú... no, no ese no eres tú. Es alguien que te mira perdido desde el otro lado mientras tú estás ahí parado, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Es duro, es duro porque no es fácil darse cuenta de que todo lo que creías que eras es... mentira.<p>

Cuando Quinn observó su rostro en el espejo tuvo exactamente aquella sensación y sentía como todo su interior hervía por el odio y la rabia. Esos sentimientos le asustaban, le asustaban porque no quería sentir aquello de nuevo. Había huido tanto tiempo de esa versión de sí misma, había luchado tanto por poder alejar todos aquellos fantasmas y sin embargo ahí estaba otra vez, en el punto de partida y sin saber qué hacer. De nuevo sentía que había perdido el control, que a pesar de haber intentado mantener la calma su ira había podido más que ella.

Las palabras de Hiram resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, quería silenciar esas voces pero no podía. No podía porque en el fondo pensaba que tenía razón, ella era autodestructiva, hacía añicos todo lo que tocaba. ¿Porqué no iba a hacer lo mismo con Rachel? ¿Quién le decía que algún día no le haría daño también a ella? Negó con la cabeza a sí misma, ella jamás haría daño a Rachel, al menos conscientemente. Ella era todo lo que tenía, ella era todo cuanto quería. Aún así no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez Hiram tenía razón y no era lo demasiado buena para Rachel.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó la morena en voz baja, casi susurrando mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

- Rachel realmente quiero estar sola - respondió con frialdad Quinn intentando mantener a raya las lagrimas, no podía derrumbarse, debía ser fuerte.

- No pienso dejarte aquí sola - respondió la morena sentándose en un pequeño banquito que tenía en el baño. Quinn nunca entendió porque se empeñó en que debía de haber un banco allí, tal vez Rachel sabía que ambas terminarían manteniendo largas conversaciones en aquel lugar, los baños siempre habían sido una parte más de su relación en la secundaria.

Rachel la observó en silencio mientras Quinn respiraba profundamente intentando serenarse. Ella solía hacer eso, siempre que Quinn tenía un mal momento simplemente la miraba y esperaba a que estuviese preparada para hablar, sabía que si la presionaba se cerraría en banda siendo imposible sacarle ni una sola palabra.

Sin embargo esta vez no funcionó, Quinn siguió en silencio y no apartó la vista del espejo, como si de repente allí pudiesen aparecer todas las respuestas que necesitaba a pesar de que ni siquiera ella misma sabía las preguntas.

- Nena... por favor dime algo - le dijo Rachel acercándose a ella y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Quinn sintió como un escalofrío la cubrió por completo

- No te merezco - susurró tan bajo que si no hubiese sido porque Rachel estaba pegada a ella no la hubiera escuchado.

- Quinn... no empieces otra vez con eso. Él... él es un idiota - exclamó la morena. Quinn se quedó mirándola perpleja, jamás había escuchado a Rachel insultar a nadie y mucho menos a su padre - No me mires así, es la verdad y hasta que no se disculpe con todos por lo que acaba de pasar no pienso dirigirle la palabra. - concluyó con seriedad.

- No quiero que te enfades con tu padre Rachel y menos por mí

- No es por ti, es por mí. Pero no quiero hablar de mí ahora, quiero que me cuentes que está pasando por esa cabecita tuya - sonrió dando pequeños golpes en la cabeza de la rubia.

- Yo... él... él tiene razón... yo... todo lo que toco lo hago añicos... soy... soy autodestructiva... - murmuró Quinn sentándose ella ahora en el banco y cubriendo su cara con las manos.

Rachel se agachó y apartó las manos de la cara de Quinn para poder mirarla a los ojos - No digas tonterías... Tú eres el ser más maravilloso, extraordinario y generoso que he conocido en mi vida

Quinn negó con la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas - No, no lo soy

- Si, lo eres. ¿Porqué te empeñas en no verlo? ¿Porqué te golpeas a ti misma de esta forma? Deja de culparte por tu pasado, deja de preocuparte porque crees que no me mereces.

- Yo solo... no puedo - respondió Quinn sin poder contener más las lágrimas. - No quiero volver atrás Rachel y esa que has visto antes era la peor versión de mí, no quiero perder todo el camino que he andado estos años. Y tengo tanto miedo de que me pase, tengo tanto temor a volver a ser la que era...

Rachel suspiró y se sentó en su regazo mirándola fijamente poniendo sus manos sobre el cuello de la rubia. - Te conozco Quinn, te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees. Sé que a veces te decepcionas a ti misma porque te exiges demasiado, que apenas confías en nadie y que necesitas mucho espacio y sé también que la mayor parte del tiempo ves más allá que el resto y que a veces tu virtud se convierte en defecto. - le dijo con una sonrisa dándole un golpecito en la nariz, Quinn sonrió de miedo lado.

- Sé que te asusta el futuro porque a veces no ves nada en él y que te da miedo ser feliz porque en el fondo crees que no lo mereces. También sé que con el tiempo has ido construyendo un muro, una barrera, y que no dejas que nadie lo pase por miedo a que te hagan daño. Sé que vives buscando, aunque en realidad no sabes bien el qué. Pero... ¿sabes una cosa? - le preguntó con dulzura acariciando su pelo, Quinn negó entre lágrimas - Sé que algún día cambiarás el mundo... aunque tú aún no lo sepas. Y para mí será un verdadero honor estar ahí contigo, para apoyarte.

Quinn se quedó en silencio dejando que las lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Fue un beso distinto, un beso lleno de agradecimiento, de dolor y de amor al mismo tiempo. Fue un beso en el que puso todo su corazón, en el que intentó hacerle entender a Rachel lo mucho que aquellas palabras le habían llegado.

Rachel tenía la capacidad de hacer las cosas fáciles y Quinn quería poder ver el mundo a través de sus ojos. Cuando estaba con ella nada importaba, daba igual lo que pasase afuera. Rachel era su rincón, su cobijo, su consuelo y dios... jamás había amado a nadie de esa manera.


	28. La suerte de mi vida

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo, algo corto pero realmente no he tenido más tiempo de escribir. Este es un capítulo ligero después del drama del anterior pero solo es la calma antes de la tormenta ;P**

**Shelley25 por su puesto tienes mi permiso para hacer ese regalo :)**

**El próximo capitulo lo subiré el domingo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Much love ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre<strong>

Cuenta la leyenda que Prometeo decidió robar las semillas de Helios, el dios del sol, y entregárselo a los hombres para poder así cocinar sus alimentos. Zeus entró en cólera y ordenó la creación de una mujer que fue llenada de virtudes por diferentes dioses. Cuando terminaron su creación se la mostraron a Zeus y este le dio el nombre de Pandora.

Contento con el resultado Zeus la envió a casa de Prometeo dónde también vivía su hermano Epimeteo. A pesar de las advertencias de Prometeo sobre no aceptar ningún regalo de los dioses Epimeteo no le escuchó y aceptó a Pandora, enamorándose de ella y finalmente tomándola como esposa. Pero Pandora traía algo consigo: una caja que contenía todos los males y bienes de la humanidad. Dicen que por entonces la humanidad no conocía enfermedades, locuras, vicios o pobreza aunque tampoco nobles sentimientos.

Pandora, picada por la curiosidad, un día abrió la caja y todos los males se escaparon por el mundo, acechando a su antojo la vida de los desdichados mortales. Sin embargo los bienes subieron al Olimpo y quedaron junto a los dioses. La muchacha, asustada, cerró la caja de golpe dejando un único bien en su interior: la esperanza.

Y a eso era a lo único que Quinn podía aferrarse, a la esperanza. Llevaba tres semanas recibiendo negativas por parte de las productoras, muchas le devolvían su guión, otras le mandaban cartas diciéndole que no era lo que buscaban, otros simplemente no respondían. Rachel intentaba animarla diciéndole que todo llevaba su tiempo, que había muchos más sitios donde internarlo y que su talento era demasiado grande para pasar desapercibido, Quinn asentía en silencio con una sonrisa aunque en el fondo no dejaba de pensar que aquel sueño era más una utopía que algo que pudiese hacerse realidad, al menos a corto plazo.

Habían sido tres semanas difíciles. Desde la cena de acción de gracias Rachel no había vuelto a hablar con su padre a pesar de los múltiples intentos de Quinn para que lo llamase, pero ella era terca y muy orgullosa y dejó claro a Leroy en una de sus muchas llamadas como mediador que no volvería a hablar con él hasta que pidiese disculpas a Quinn y a su madre. Quinn dudaba que esto algún día llegase a pasar, si había alguien más orgulloso que Rachel ese era Hiram.

Rachel sin embargo intentaba mostrarse feliz y contenta, a pesar de que Quinn sabía perfectamente que echaba de menos las charlas con su padre sobre su noche en el teatro o sobre la gran multitud que tras el show la esperaban en la puerta para pedir una foto o un autógrafo a la pequeña estrella. El éxito de Rachel estaba siendo absoluto y Quinn no podía sentirse más orgullosa de su novia, era algo inevitable, había nacido para ello. Tal vez esa era su misión en la vida, apoyar a Rachel mientras cumplía sus sueños, tal vez la vida no le guardaba nada más que eso. ¿Estaba contenta con esa idea? No del todo. ¿Podía hacer algo por evitarlo? Lo estaba intentando ¿Le dolía no poder hacer sus sueños realidad? Rotundamente sí.

Todo había sido bastante complicado en esas tres semanas pero aquel día Quinn se despertó de un humor inmejorable y el motivo tenía nombre propio: Beth. Shelby la había llamado una semana antes preguntándole si podían quedarse dos día con Beth, la madre de la mujer se había roto la cadera y tenía que visitarla a Connecticut. Quinn aceptó de inmediato sin pensarlo, tener a Beth dos días completos para ella sola era simplemente maravilloso. Tanta fue la emoción por poder volver a ver a su hija que olvidó por completo que ese fin de semana era su aniversario con Rachel, sin embargo a esta no pareció molestarle la presencia de la niña.

_- No me importa Quinn - le dijo con una sonrisa - Realmente tenía ganas de ese fin de semana solas en aquella casita rural que encontramos por internet pero ahora estaremos con Beth. Podemos llevarla a patinar, enseñarle las luces de navidad, ¿sabes que ya están poniendo el gran árbol de Rockefeller Center? ¡Es increíble! - dijo con emoción. - ¡Oh! Ya sé lo que haremos, ¡llevaremos a Beth a ver un musical! ¡Yay! Con su edad vi mi primer musical y jamás lo olvidaré, creo que ella será una gran artista de Broadway algún día. Lo presiento._

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreir ante la reacción de Rachel, era tan fácil estar con ella. Sí, solían discutir mucho pero siempre eran disputas tontas por la manía de Quinn de dejar el tapón de la pasta de dientes abierto o por la costumbre que Rachel tenía por dejar la ropa tirada en cualquier sitio. No habían peleado nunca seriamente, jamás habían tenido una discusión que no pudiese arreglarse con un comentario irónico por parte de Quinn que hiciese reír a carcajadas a la morena. A veces se preguntaba si aquello era real, si toda aquella perfección que rodeaba a su relación no iría desapareciendo por el desgaste inevitable del tiempo aunque rápidamente borraba aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. No iba a pasar, Rachel conseguía enamorarla todos los días de nuevo y lo mejor es que lo hacía inconscientemente, simplemente siendo tal y como ella era.

A las diez de la mañana Quinn fue al aeropuerto para recoger a Beth. Realmente debió ser algo complicado para Shelby tener que volar desde Lima a Nueva York para luego coger otro vuelo a Connecticut, pudo haber dejado a la niña con Puck o con los padres de Rachel con quienes mantenía una buena relación sin embargo decidió dejarla con ella y Quinn siempre le estaría agradecida por aquel generoso gesto.

-_¡Qunni! - _gritó con emoción la pequeña corriendo para estrecharse en los brazos de Quinn quien la esperaba de rodillas con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Vaya bichito! Has crecido mucho- exclamó la rubia cuando la cogió en brazos, había crecido al menos cinco centímetros desde la última vez que la vio

- Sip, tengo _cuato_ años y medio - dijo la pequeña intentando indicarle con los dedos. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreir ampliamente y darle un beso en la frente.

Shelby se acercó a las chicas casi sin aliento por la carrera tras Beth - Hola Shelby. ¿Qué tal está tu madre?

- Mejor, esta tarde podrá salir del hospital - le respondió recuperando el aliento con las manos en sus rodillas.

- Me alegro.

- Mama _siempe_ _piede_ en las _cadedas- comentó Beth girando los ojos de forma muy familiar._

_- _Mama no puede seguir el ritmo de una niña de cuatro años

_- Cuato años y medio - _corrigió. Las dos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada

Shelby recuperada se irguió y le dio la maleta a Quinn - Toma. Aquí está todo lo que Beth necesita: ropa, zapatos, toalla, su mantita y su peluche preferido. No le dejes despierta más tarde de las ocho por mucho que intente convencerte, puede ser muy persuasiva cuando quiere.

- Hecho. - sonrió

- Si hay algún problema aquí tienes mi número, el de la casa de mis padres y el de la casa de mi hermana Dory por si no puedes contactar conmigo.

- De acuerdo.

- No dejes que coma muchos dulces.

- Okey

- Bueno creo que no se me olvida nada. Dale saludos a Rachel de mi parte y dile que espero poder ver pronto su espectáculo - añadió con cierta melancolía en su tono, posiblemente esperaba poder verla en el aeropuerto. - Cariño mama se tiene que ir, pórtate bien con Quinn ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo a la pequeña dándole un beso en la frente, esta asintió con la cabeza. - Adiós Quinn, si necesitas algo solo llámame.

Quinn sonrió - No te preocupes Shelby, Rachel y yo cuidaremos bien de ella.

- Lo sé - asintió cogiendo su bolsa -¡Adiós Beth! ¡Nos vemos pronto!

- ¡_Aiós_ mami!

Shelby se fue alejando entre la multitud del aeropuerto y Quinn puso a Beth en el suelo agarrándola de la mano para buscar un taxi. - ¿Te gusta patinar?

- ¡Sí! - gritó con emoción Beth y Quinn sonrió de verdad por primera vez en tres semanas.

* * *

><p>Hay aproximadamente siete mil millones de habitantes en el mundo, trescientos millones en Estados Unidos, casi nueve millones en Nueva York, unas trescientas personas en la pista de hielo de Rockefeller Center en aquel momento y sin embargo para Quinn solo había dos personas en el mundo: Beth y Rachel.<p>

Apoyada en la barandilla de la gran pista con _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ de fondo Quinn observaba a las dos mujeres de su vida compartir risas y juegos mientras Rachel enseñaba a la pequeña a patinar. Ella estaba preciosa con aquel gorro rosa con orejeras, a juego con el que le había regalado a Beth quien iba casi sin poder moverse por las muchas capas de ropa que Rachel se había empeñado en ponerle para que la pequeña no tuviese frio. Quinn soltó una carcajada cuando Rachel cayó de culo al suelo y Beth intentaba ayudarla a levantarse, en solo dos horas la niña ya era una experta patinadora mientras que Rachel... no tanto.

- ¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame! - le gritó Rachel desde el suelo. Quinn fue deslizándose con soltura por la pista de hielo hasta llegar a las dos

- Creo que el patinaje no es lo tuyo Rach - se burló mientras le tenía la mano para levantarla del frio hielo

Rachel frunció el ceño - ¡Habló Sonja Henie!

- ¿Quién es esa?

- La mejor patinadora sobre hielo de la historia Quinn... - respondió girando los ojos

- ¡Oh! Puede que no sea Sonja Henie pero soy mejor patinadora que tú - dijo sacándole la lengua

- No es cierto - protestó Rachel cruzándose de brazos pero cambió de posición al ver que aquella postura no era muy buena para mantener el equilibrio

Quinn soltó una carcajada y se acercó al oido de la morena - De todas formas... eres una patinadora muy sexy, torpe pero tremendamente sexy - le dijo con voz ronca haciendo que las mejillas de Rachel se sonrojasen aún más de lo que ya estaban pero esta vez no por el frio precisamente.

- _Qunni_, ¿puedes _patinad_ tu conmigo? _Dachel_ se cae mucho - le dijo con el ceño fruncido la pequeña tirando de su abrigo.

- ¡Beth! - protestó Rachel infantilmente

- ¿Qué? Es la _vedad_ y mama siempre dice que no puedo _decid mentidas_.

- Es cierto Rach, no se puede decir mentiras - se burló Quinn guiñándole un ojo antes de coger la mano de la niña y patinar con ella.

- ¡Ahora os mostraré que soy muy buena patinadora! - gritó Rachel intentando mantenerse erguida para salir con dificultad tras Quinn y Beth. No, no era una buena patinadora pero no podía dejarse intimidar por el clan Fabray.

Las tres siguieron patinando hasta que Rachel estaba demasiado cansada de recibir golpes contra el hielo y decidió que ya era hora de hacer un descanso. Fueron a una pequeña pero acogedora cafetería de Times Square y tomaron un chocolate caliente que sin duda sentó de maravilla teniendo en cuenta el frío que hacía en aquella época del año. Solo quedaban dos semanas para Navidad y las chicas ya habían programado las señaladas fechas para pasar el día de Noche Buena y Navidad en Boston con Judy, Larry y Mary. Quinn le había preguntado a Rachel si iban a visitar a sus padres, ella negó con la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando las reposiciones de Anatomía de Grey a la que se había hecho adicta aquellos días. Hubiese intentado convencerla pero Quinn sabía perfectamente que era una batalla perdida.

Tras reponer fuerzas dieron un agradable paseo por aquellas calles de Nueva York que se habían convertido en otra parte más de la relación de las chicas, aquella ciudad sin duda era mágica. Beth iba canturreando canciones con Rachel mientras Quinn tenía que adivinar cuales eran, una chica a cada lado de la pequeña cogiéndole la mano. Era realmente increíble, era como si fuesen una verdadera familia.

Quinn desde que dio a Beth en adopción decidió que nunca iba a tener hijos. ¿Porqué iba a criar a un niño durante años para luego ver como se marchaba sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo? ¿Qué había de atractivo en aquello? Dar su vida, su tiempo, su esfuerzo, su amor incondicional en una persona que un día iba a irse sin mirar atrás no era algo que entrase en sus planes. Sin embargo, en ese momento formar una familia con Rachel le pareció lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Rachel tenía un encanto especial para los niños, tal vez porque ella aún conservaba esa inocencia infantil, y no pudo evitar imaginarse a las dos llevando a sus hijos a la guardería, acurrucarlos todas las noches mientras Rachel le cantaba una canción o pasar el tiempo juntos en el sofá viendo películas de dibujos animados. Tener una pequeña Rachel correteando por casa y soportar sus mini ataques de diva, eso sería algo simplemente maravilloso.

Después del pequeño paseo acudieron al Gershwin Theatre para que Beth pudiese disfrutar de su primera obra de Broadway. Rachel decidió que la más apropiada era Wicked a pesar de que Quinn dudaba de que una niña entendiese algo de aquel musical o de cualquier otro. La morena iba explicándole a Beth historias sobre Broadway mientras le cantaba las canciones que poco después podría escuchar en directo, la niña parecía completamente entusiasmada con la idea de ver un musical de una _"buja vede". _Las tres se sentaron en sus butacas y esperaron a que la obra comenzase. Quinn miró a Rachel y observó que su rostro de repente parecía triste.

- ¿Te pasa algo nena? - susurró. Rachel que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos no la escuchó - ¿Rachel?

- ¿Si? - preguntó distraída.

- Te he preguntado que si te pasa algo...

- ¿Qué? ¡A no, no me pasa nada! - respondió regalándole una forzada sonrisa.

Quinn frunció el ceño - Rachel...

- Es solo que... la primera vez que vi una obra mi padre fue quien me contó a mí las mismas historias que antes le he contado a Beth. Me han venido muchos recuerdos a la cabeza... - reconoció con la mirada perdida al frente.

- Rachel solo tienes que...

- ¡No! - interrumpió la morena - No pienso llamarle Quinn

- Pero...

- He dicho que no - volvió a interrumpir la morena. - Es él quien tiene que pedir disculpas.

- Pero es tu padre - le susurró Quinn frustrada

- Y yo soy su hija y sin embargo no tiene ninguna intención de pedirme perdón. No pienso hacerlo Quinn y ahora silencio que empieza la obra. La primera escena es simplemente maravillosa. - contestó Rachel mirando al escenario

Quinn suspiró y aceptó dejar el tema, por el momento. Rachel podía ser terca pero ella no iba a dejar que su chica pasase las navidades sin hablar con su padre, ella sabía por experiencia que estar lejos de la familia en fechas como esas no era precisamente agradable.

* * *

><p>- Vaya... por fin se ha quedado dormida - susurró Quinn apartando un mechón rubio de la frente de Beth.<p>

Después de un largo día, una cena, dos helados y tres vasos de leche con galletas estaban acostadas en la cama con Beth en medio de las dos. Habían tenido que ver dos veces seguidas_ Lilo y Stich_ para que la pequeña decidiese que ya era hora de quedarse dormida pero por fin podían estar solas, era su aniversario al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Vamos al salón? No quiero despertarla - preguntó en un susurró Rachel. Quinn asintió, se levanto con cuidado de la cama y acurrucó bien a la niña que dormía plácidamente después de aquel día agotador.

Cuando Quinn cerró la puerta tras salir Rachel, agarró del brazo a la morena y le dio un apasionado beso - ¡Vaya! ¿Y esto? - preguntó casi sin aliento

- ¿Tengo que tener un motivo especial para besar a mi novia?

Rachel negó con la cabeza - Solo no me lo esperaba.

- Nuestros besos hoy han sido muy escasos y necesito mi dosis Rachel Berry, si no está noche no podré dormir - le susurró al oído apretando el cuerpo de la morena contra el suyo como siempre hacía, había comprobado en aquel tiempo que estar a menos de dos centímetros de su chica era imposible.

- Antes quiero darte algo - le dijo con una sonrisa Rachel dándole un corto beso en los labios para luego salir corriendo y buscar algo en la estantería.

- Rach... No me habrás comprado nada, ¿verdad? Quedamos en que no lo haríamos

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero no pude evitarlo! Lo vi en una tienda de segunda mano y supe que sería perfecto - respondió Rachel subida a una silla para poder coger el regalo que tenía escondido en la parte alta de la estantería. Quinn frunció el ceño y se sentó en el sofá.

- Ahora me siento culpable, no tengo nada para ti- murmuró cruzándose de brazos infantilmente.

La morena se sentó a su lado y le tendió un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo decorado con pequeñas estrellas, era tan... Rachel - No hace falta que me des nada ahora toma. Espero que te guste.

Quinn cogió el paquete y comenzó a desenvolver el papel con cuidado para no romperlo. Rachel nerviosa frunció el ceño. - ¿Vas a abrirlo hoy o tendré que esperar al año que viene?

- No quiero romper el papel, los colecciono.

- ¿Coleccionas papeles de regalo?

- Si

- ¡Dios! Eres tan rara...

- Dijo la que colecciona recortes de Barbra Streisand. Es espeluznante... - se burló Quinn. Rachel le golpeó el brazo molesta - ¡Aush!

- ¡Abre el regalo de una vez! - le ordenó con rostro severo pero ocultando una sonrisa

Quinn fue abriendo poco a poco el papel hasta que sacó del interior el regalo, un ejemplar antiguo de _La señora Dalloway_ de Virginia Woolf. La rubia miró sorprendida a Rachel - Es una primera edición. Siempre me has dicho que es uno de tus favoritos pero no lo he visto en tu inmensa colección de libros. ¿Te gusta? - preguntó con nerviosismo

- Me encanta es... es maravilloso Rach - dijo observando detenidamente el libro pasando las páginas con cuidado - Y caro - añadió

Rachel se encogió de hombros - No todos los días cumples un año con la mujer de tu vida. - Quinn sonrió y le dio un dulce beso para luego mirar a Rachel a los ojos sin decir nada - A veces no entiendo como alguien tan hermoso puede estar con alguien como yo. Es algo... surrealista. - le susurró Rachel. Quinn la miró fijamente durante unos segundos y se levantó de repente. - ¿A dónde vas?

- Puesto que no tengo nada para regalarte voy a leerte algo que escribí para ti hace tiempo. Tal vez así entiendas porque es una tontería lo que acabas de decir - contestó Quinn cogiendo un cuaderno que tenía guardado en su escritorio y sentándose de nuevo junto a Rachel. Empezó a pasar páginas y sonrió al encontrar la que ella quería - Aquí está. Habla sobre el día que ganamos las seccionales gracias a tu actuación de _Don't rain my parade_ - Rachel algo confusa miró con interés a Quinn que tomó aire y comenzó a leer:

_"Habíamos ganado, habíamos ganado las Seccionales, pero aquel no fue mi premio. No me importaba ganar o perder, nunca se trató de eso, siempre se trató de ella. De repente fue como si el clamor del público, las lágrimas de la señorita Pillsbury, los abrazos y gritos de mis compañeros solo marcasen una banda sonora a lo verdaderamente importante en aquel momento: ella. Ver su inmensa sonrisa, aquel brillo en sus ojos, las lagrimas rozando sus mejillas, esa inmensa felicidad que transmitía cada poro de su piel... ese fue mi premio. Por primera vez en dieciséis años fui capaz de sentirme feliz por alguien que no fuese yo misma y entonces lo supe, aunque aún tardaría años en poder decirlo en voz alta: Estaba enamorada y siempre estaría enamorada de Rachel Berry"_

Quinn cerró el cuaderno, lo puso en la pequeña mesa de café y cogió el rostro de su chica entre sus manos, Rachel la observaba con ojos vidriosos - Tú me cambiaste Rachel, tú convertiste a la fría y egoísta Quinn Fabray en alguien capaz de sentir. Tú me has hecho lo que soy, solo tú. Y si has sido capaz de hacer eso es porque simplemente eres especial. - Rachel sonrió con timidez entre lágrimas y Quinn tras secarlas con sus dedos le sonrió y se levantó de nuevo. Rachel se quedó observando a su chica con curiosidad sin saber que tendría planeado esta vez, la rubia metió un disco en el reproductor y las primeras notas de _Moon River _comenzaron a sonar a poco volumen para no despertar a Beth.

- ¿Me concede este baile señorita Berry? - le dijo tendiéndole la mano. Rachel sonrió cogiendo la mano de su chica y fueron al centro del salón. Quinn puso los brazos de Rachel sobre su cuello y sus propias manos en la cintura de la morena mientras las dos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la voz de Frank Sinatra.

_- _No puedo creer que ya ha pasado un año desde que viniste a mi apartamento aquella noche - dijo Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn

- Yo tampoco, ese día estaba tan nerviosa... realmente pensaba que te había perdido - reconoció Quinn con la barbilla apoyada en la cabeza de su chica.

- Después de semejante declaración no podía negarme...

- Tenía un discurso mejor pero se me olvidó al verte con aquellos pantalones cortos - bromeó

Rachel sonrió - Quiero que siempre estemos así Quinn... quiero que todo sea tan perfecto como lo es en este momento.

- Yo también nena, yo también.

El mundo fuera seguía girando. La señora McDonald paseaba a su perro de madrugada como de costumbre, las voces de los jóvenes que empezaban su fin de semana se escuchaban de fondo, el dueño del restaurante de la esquina cerraba la persiana metálica del local esperando ansioso a llegar a casa para poder ver si los _Knicks_ habían ganado a los _Lakers_ y el camión de la basura hacía su habitual recogida de media noche. El tiempo seguía corriendo en Nueva York, sin embargo en aquel ático de Murray Hill el tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo.


	29. Lo que haces

**Nuevo capítulo un día antes. Me voy dos días fuera sin línea de internet y no iba a poder subirlo pero no quería retrasarme, me gusta ser puntual, costumbres londinenses :) **

**Será porque aquí ya están comenzando a poner las luces de navidad, por el increíble frío que hace (soy del sur y nunca terminaré de acostumbrarme) o porque no puedo dejar de escuchar la versión de "River" de la señorita Michele pero me he dejado llevar un poco por el espíritu navideño XD El próximo capítulo lo subiré el miércoles o el jueves depende de cómo me organice esta semana aunque parece que será un poco más tranquila que la anterior, por suerte.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, comentar y poner esta historia entre vuestras alertas y vuestros favoritos. Somos más a medida que avanza el tiempo y eso me llena de alegría, realmente no me imaginaba todo esto cuando comencé a escribir. Sinceramente GRACIAS. Much Love ;)**

**Ps: Este capítulo puede clasificarse como M, lee bajo tu responsabilidad (Ea... se estropeó la sorpresa. Creo que este será el último capítulo que avise. Más o menos ya sabéis cómo va la historia XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre, dos semanas después.<strong>

Un día cuando Quinn tenía siete años escuchó a sus padres hablar sobre el entierro del señor Thomson, uno de los miembros de la parroquia. Ella lo conocía, era un señor bastante huraño y poco hablador que se sentaba siempre al final de la Iglesia. Nunca le gustó mucho aquel señor, en ocasiones incluso le daba miedo, pero a pesar de eso se sintió afectada por su muerte. Era la primera vez que alguien que ella conocía había muerto y un miedo atroz la invadió, ¿y si ella moría? ¿dónde iría? Sus padres decían que las buenas personas iban al cielo pero ella no sabía si era una buena persona, ¿y si Dios no estaba contento con que le robase las muñecas a Frannie y las escondiese debajo de la cama? Tal vez Dios la castigaba, no la dejaba entrar en el cielo y tendría que ir al infierno y, aunque nunca había estado allí, por lo que contaba ese señor que todos los domingos la aburría con esos largos textos de aquel gordo libro negro el infierno no era un lugar agradable y menos para una niña de seis años.

Eso la preocupó y decidió no volver a dormir, había escuchado que el señor Thomson había muerto mientras dormía y no quería que le pasase también a ella. Aquella noche cogió al Señor Prickle, su peluche preferido, y se sentó en el sillón del salón con los ojos muy abiertos para no quedarse dormida. Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse decidió que tal vez si leía algo no se quedaría dormida por lo que cogió uno de los libros de su padre, un libro extraño sobre leyes del que poco entendía, y se puso a leer agarrando sus parpados con los dedos para así no dormirse.

A las tres de la mañana cuando casi estaba quedándose dormida, más por lo aburrido que era el libro que por el sueño, su abuelo bajó las escaleras y la vio sentada en el sofá.

_"Princesa, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas? ¿Y por qué estás leyendo el Código Civil?_" le preguntó su abuelo confuso sentándose a su lado. _"No quiero dormir, no quiero morir mientras duermo como el señor Thomson"_ le respondió con seriedad. Su abuelo soltó una carcajada _"¡Oh cariño! Pero tú no vas a morir, aún eres muy pequeña. El señor Thomson sin embargo era viejo y lamentablemente ya había llegado su hora. Pero tú todavía no tienes que preocuparte por eso"_

_"¿Entonces si me duermo... no moriré?" - _le preguntó la pequeña -_ "Por supuesto que no." _respondió su abuelo regalándole una sonrisa. Quinn suspiró con tranquilidad y cerró aquel horrible libro, jamás volvería a leerlo tenía muchas letras y ningún dibujo. Un pensamiento vino a su cabeza de repente. "_Nono, tú también eres viejo... eres el hombre más viejo que conozco y tienes muchas arrugas. Tú... ¿tú también vas a morir?" _le preguntó mirándole fijamente haciendo pucheros con los labios.

Su abuelo suspiró y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara encima de sus rodillas _"Algún día también será mi hora cariño pero espero que aún falte mucho para eso. Sin embargo no debes temer a la muerte, la muerte es parte de la vida"_ Quinn lo miró confusa _"Pero si mueres... no podré verte todos los días y no me leerás cuentos por las noches" _lloriqueó la pequeña aferrándose a los brazos de su abuelo. Este le sonrió y le secó las lagrimas con su manga_ "¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando las personas mueren su alma vuela alto, muy alto, y cuando llegan a las estrellas eligen una y se quedan en ellas para cuidar de las personas a las que quieren. Si algún día yo no estoy a tu lado princesa solo tienes que mirar el cielo y allí estaré, protegiéndote" _

Quinn sentada en el pequeño sofá junto a la ventana de su habitación envuelta en una manta con las piernas apoyadas sobre su pecho recordó la historia que su abuelo le contó aquel día y se preguntó si realmente él estaría ahí, en alguna de las cientos de estrellas que iluminaban aquella noche fría de diciembre. ¿Estaría orgulloso de en lo que se había convertido? ¿Estaría contento con la vida que había elegido? ¿Y Rachel? ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Bueno esperaba que no hubiese podido ser testigo desde su estrella de lo que había pasado hacia veinte minutos, realmente su abuelo no debería ver aquellas cosas.

- Tierra llamando a Fabray - le susurró al oído Rachel abrazándola por detrás. Quinn sonrió y besó su mano. - ¿Dónde estabas? Porque en esta habitación lo dudo mucho

- Recordaba una historia que me contó mi abuelo

- ¿Lo echas de menos? - le preguntó sentándose a su lado en el sofá acariciando su pierna con los dedos.

- A veces... Mañana hace diez años que murió. - respondió con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento cariño... no, no lo sabía - se disculpó Rachel rápidamente

Quinn sonrió y le acarició la mano - No te preocupes.

- ¿Fue duro para ti? - preguntó con curiosidad aunque al momento reaccionó y se disculpó - Lo siento, ya sabes que soy una entrometida. No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres.

- No me importa hablar de ello Rach, hace mucho que pasó - le tranquilizó Quinn - Fue bastante duro, las cosas cambiaron mucho desde su muerte. Mi abuela se fue a San Francisco para vivir en el lugar donde se enamoraron y en el que pensaban envejecer, mi madre comenzó a beber, mi padre al no tener a mi abuelo para que le parase los pies comenzó a ser aún más horrible de lo que ya era y yo... bueno ahí fue cuando me convertí en esa persona fría y distante que tu conociste - reconoció con amargura.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé... Supongo que no estaba preparada para su muerte, nunca se está preparada para algo así pero yo menos que nadie. Él era como un padre para mí, era realmente mi mayor apoyo y su muerte me dejó completamente vacía. No entendía porque tenían que pasarle cosas malas a la gente buena por lo que supongo que decidí dejar de ser buena. - se encogió de hombros Quinn - Me escondí en mi caparazón y no dejé que nada me afectase, si no dejaba que nadie entrase no me dolería su marcha.

Rachel que había escuchado la historia con atención cogió su mano y le dio un delicado beso seguido de una brillante sonrisa - Tú abuelo estaría muy orgulloso de ti, de esa gran mujer en la que te has convertido.

Quinn se sorprendió ante aquello, era como si hubiese entrado en su mente descifrando lo que estaba pensando. Ella siempre lo hacía, jamás nadie había podido entrar dentro de sus pensamientos como Rachel. Se sentía afortunada por tenerla, se sentía afortunada por haber encontrado a una persona capaz de estar ahí sin importar lo que pasase, capaz de enfrentarse a su padre por defender su amor. Era única.

Mientras Rachel miraba distraída por la ventana disfrutando de aquellas vistas que tanto amaba, Quinn se quedó observándola en silencio. Ella estaba tan hermosa. La luz de la calle daba de lleno en su rostro haciéndolo brillar de una manera que jamás había visto, su cuerpo perfecto envuelto en aquella sabana, su pelo suelto caía sobre sus hombros desnudos, su mirada perdida en cualquier punto de Nueva York... Nunca se cansaría de mirarla, ella era simplemente maravillosa.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observaba miró confusa a Quinn con una tímida sonrisa - ¿Qué?

- A veces dudo de si eres de este mundo. - respondió Quinn distraída más hablando con ella misma que con Rachel.

- ¿Tú también piensas que soy un extraterrestre? Porque cuando era pequeña siempre pensaba que podía ser de otro planeta, como E.T. - bromeó

Quinn soltó una carcajada - Siempre he encontrado a E.T un bichito adorable. - murmuró acercando su rostro al de su chica

- ¿Entonces crees que soy un bichito adorable? - preguntó organizando alguna imperfección invisible en su pelo

Quinn asintió acercando su rostro aún más al de Rachel quedando a escasos milímetros de distancia - El bichito más adorable que he conocido en mi vida - se burló antes de morder el labio inferior regordete de la morena.

Los labios de Rachel eran una de sus partes favoritas, toda Rachel era perfecto pero sus labios... simplemente jamás podría tener suficiente de ellos. Con su lengua Quinn fue acariciando cada pequeña porción de esos amados labios para finalmente profundizar el beso y sentir su lengua contra la de la morena. Los besos de Rachel siempre conseguían hacerle perder el norte, daba igual cuantos miles de besos le hubiese dado en aquel año, aún podía sentir como todo su interior revoloteaba ante el contacto de su lengua con la de Rachel. Parecía como si sus labios estuviesen destinados a estar juntos, como si el simple contacto de ambos fuera la receta mágica de alguna especie de hechizo cuyo resultado era una explosión de sensaciones.

Rachel rompió el beso sonriendo sobre la boca de Quinn y la miró con picardía antes de quitarle lentamente la manta que la rodeaba. El cuerpo de la rubia quedó completamente expuesto ante su chica y esta fijó sus ojos marrones en ella como si no hubiese algo más maravilloso en el mundo. Solo una mirada le bastaba a Rachel para hacerla sentir querida, amada y adorada. Una mirada, solo eso.

Cuando Quinn sintió las manos frías de la morena recorrer su piel estremeció ante el contacto, no sabía si por la diferencia de temperatura o simplemente porque era Rachel y siempre era capaz de provocar aquel efecto incontrolable en ella. Había veces que incluso su cuerpo reaccionaba antes de ser tocado, como si fuese consciente de lo que iba a llegar a continuación, como si de repente derribase todas las barreras porque sabía que Rachel iba a poner sus manos contra él. El cuerpo es algo extraño e incontrolable a veces, Quinn lo había podido comprobar en aquel año.

Rachel cogió la mano de Quinn y la llevó hasta la cama tirándola contra el colchón con una mirada felina en sus ojos, Quinn conocía esa mirada y sabía que lo que llegaría a continuación iba a ser verdaderamente bueno.

Sin quitar los ojos de ella la morena retiró la sabana que la rodeaba que cayó en silencio sobre el suelo dejando ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Quinn se lamió los labios ante la visión y sintió como un nudo le apretaba fuertemente el estómago. Rachel sonrió al ver la cara de la rubia y bajó poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo estuvo sobre el de Quinn. Esta se quejó en voz baja al sentir como los pezones erectos de Rachel tocaban con los suyos. Su cuerpo caliente, su pelo alborotado, su aliento cálido a pocos centímetros de su boca, su mirada fija llena de lujuria la estaban volviendo loca.

- Rach... - musitó Quinn en un hilo de voz.

Rachel asintió a sabiendas de lo que su chica necesitaba y al mismo tiempo que recorría con besos su cuello comenzó a acariciar generosamente sus pechos. Quinn amaba la manera en la que Rachel le tocaba, como pellizcaba hábilmente sus pezones y la hacía estremecer al posar su lengua contra ellos. Adoraba la manera en que la miraba mientras lo hacía, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro sabiendo lo que estaba provocando en ella. Jamás había conocido a nadie tan condenadamente sexy, Rachel podía hacer que se corriera si quisiera solo mirándola de esa manera.

Poco a poco fue bajando por su piel regalando besos por cada parte que pasaba, dejando pequeñas señales casi invisibles en el cuerpo de la rubia. Primero en los pechos, luego en su abdomen, luego en las caderas, luego en el hueso de la pelvis que a Rachel tanto le gustaba y en el que siempre se regodeaba. Lento, despacio, sin prisa, disfrutando de cada toque, de cada beso, de cada caricia. La mayoría de las veces era Quinn quien hacía sufrir a Rachel de esa manera, parecía que esta vez estaba tomándose su revancha. Podía sentir como su interior se apretaba más cada minuto que pasaba, necesitaba más, necesitaba sentirla dentro de ella.

Cuando llegó a la parte baja de su chica la morena levantó la vista y sonrió como una niña traviesa. - Lo quieres, ¿verdad? - le preguntó con voz ronca jugueteando con sus dedos por los alrededores de aquel lugar en el que Quinn necesitaba desesperadamente ser tocada.

- Si... Lo quiero... - susurró Quinn con dificultad

- ¿Qué se dice?

- ¡Fóllame maldita sea Berry! - exclamó desesperada por todo el tanteo previo con el que le estaba torturando.

Rachel negó con la cabeza - Di las palabras mágicas

- Por... por favor - susurró Quinn

- Así está mejor - sonrió la morena antes de posar sus labios sobre el clítoris de su chica, esta se retorció ante el contacto haciendo caer un gemido de sus labios.

Rachel siguió lamiendo y mordiendo el clítoris de la rubia que comenzó a mover sus caderas irremediablemente. Quinn no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza cuando la lengua de Rachel entró por fin dentro de ella. Había sensaciones buenas, sensaciones maravillosas, sensaciones jodidamente increíbles y luego, a años luz, estaba aquellas sensaciones que Rachel le provocaba.

Rachel sabía lo que necesitaba sin que hicieran falta las palabras. La morena con el paso de los meses se había convertido en una experta traductora de todos los gestos de Quinn. Si Quinn ponía su mano en el abdomen Rachel sabía que necesitaba más, si le hacía pequeños círculos en el brazo sabía que estaba dispuesta a una segunda parte, si se mordía el labio inferior estaba cerca de encontrar el punto exacto y si colocaba el brazo sobre su cara... ¡Oh! definitivamente había dado con el punto exacto.

Mientras seguía degustando el sabor de su chica con dos dedos Rachel entró en el interior de Quinn primero lento, luego un poco más rápido, y luego más. Y Quinn gemía y Rachel disfrutaba y lo único que podía escucharse en aquella habitación eran sus respiraciones acompasadas.

- Dios nena... tan cerca - declaró Quinn entre gemidos.

- Lo sé - sonrió Rachel antes de añadir un tercer dedo con fuerza aumentando aún más el ritmo.

- ¡Joder! - gritó casi sin aliento. - Me estas matando Rachel, me estás matando. - le dijo con dificultad haciendo que Rachel sonriera satisfecha.

Quinn sentía como todo le daba vueltas y se aferró a la espalda de de su chica quien gimió en su interior al sentir las uñas de Quinn clavarse en su piel. Estaba cerca, estaba muy cerca, estaba al borde. Un aumento más de ritmo por parte de Rachel bastó para hacer que Quinn llegara entre quejidos y gemidos al orgasmo más increíble que había tenido en toda su vida y eso era difícil, Rachel era muy buena en todo lo que hacía.

Rachel fue disminuyendo poco a poco el ritmo entre besos y caricias hasta que Quinn por fin se quedó completamente inmóvil. La morena levantó la vista y miró a los ojos de su chica quien la observaba mareada y con la mente en blanco. Rachel sonrió y se colocó junto a ella esperando a que recuperase el aliento.

Ese momento era uno de los preferidos de Quinn. El momento que llegaba después cuando Rachel la abrazaba y colocaba la cabeza en su pecho para escuchar su respiración aún agitada. Era uno de esos momentos en los que todo lo que sigue es paz y tranquilidad, como si nada más existiese, como si lo demás solo fuese banal y carente de importancia.

- ¡Joder! No puedo creerlo - exclamó Quinn cuando recuperó la compostura

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Rachel mirándola con preocupación

- ¡Acabo de joder con un extraterrestre!

Rachel golpeó su hombro sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada - Idiota

* * *

><p>No había nada comparado con el poder que Rachel sentía sobre el escenario, bueno tal vez aquel poder que sentía cuando producía aquellos sonidos de los labios de su novia pero eran poderes distintos.<p>

La adrenalina, el nudo en su pecho producto de la emoción, el saber que estaba donde debía estar, el conocimiento de que era jodidamente buena en lo que hacía. Ella había nacido para eso, para estar sobre un escenario y recibir el clamor del público, para poder ver en los ojos de los que allí estaban aquella noche todos esos sentimientos que su voz había sembrado dentro de ellos. Le gustaba esa interacción silenciosa con el público, el ambiente lleno de magia que rodeaba al teatro mientras la obra estaba en curso, las caras asombradas de todos cuando terminaba la última nota alta de su solo. Adoraba aquello, adoraba su trabajo.

Mientras miraba al público después de cantar la última canción del primer acto y estos estallaron en aplausos a pesar de que aún quedaba una escena algo cambió dentro de Rachel, fue como si de una revelación divina se tratase. Estaba en Broadway, era protagonista de un musical y ella tenía el poder. No había sido consciente, las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido, pero en aquel momento lo vio y fue como si un ángel hubiese llegado del cielo mostrándole la realidad. Ya nadie podía arrebatarle aquello, ya nadie podría quitarle aquel sueño porque definitivamente era suyo.

Y entonces supo que estaba solo en el principio, en el principio de una larga lista de logros que aún estaban por llegar. Al fin al cabo ella era Rachel Berry y sí, era jodidamente buena.

- Has estado increíble Rachel - exclamó con emoción Thomas apretándola en un gran abrazo tras el show - Bueno siempre lo estás pero esta noche... ¿qué te ha pasado? Parecía que eras otra persona, estabas completamente metida en la piel de Elizabeth y bueno tu voz... jamás había escuchado nada parecido. - comentó sorprendido echándose las manos en la cabeza. Thomas siempre era muy cometido y en ocasiones Rachel pensó que carecía de sangre en las venas, sin embargo su actuación lo había dejado completamente alucinado.

- Gracias. - sonrió con timidez - No sé, supongo que he tenido un buen día. - dijo intentando mantenerse modesta aunque por dentro estaba completamente orgullosa de sí misma.

Aquella noche había roto el escenario, jamás había cantado con tanta pasión. Ella lo había notado, había notado el cambio en su interior, una inyección completa de autoestima que no tenía desde que era una adolescente. Pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez no estaba cantando ante sus compañeros o grabando un video que luego subiría en su MySpace, está vez había cantado delante de un público que había ido a verla expresamente a ella. Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso.

- ¿Quieres que nos tomemos algo para celebrarlo? - le preguntó Thomas sacándola de sus pensamientos de grandeza - Podemos ir a cenar o comernos una ración de esa tarta de zanahoria que tanto te gusta.

- Tendremos que dejarlo para otro día Thomas. - le contestó con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras se ponía su abrigo y rodeaba la bufanda a su cuello - Quinn me espera en casa, dice que tiene una sorpresa - contestó emocionada, adoraba las sorpresas y mucho más si estas llegaban de la mano de Quinn.

- ¡Oh! Claro... no pasa nada. - respondió el chico agachando la cabeza desilusionado.

Rachel se sintió tremendamente culpable, Thomas se había convertido en un gran amigo - Te debo un café, ¿de acuerdo?

- Hecho. - sonrió Thomas - Te tomo la palabra

- Por supuesto. Hasta mañana Thomas. - le dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta del teatro.

El frio de la noche neoyorkina le golpeó en la cara y se acurrucó en su abrigo mientras hundía el rostro en su bufanda. Una gran multitud la esperaba como cada noche deseosos de sus autógrafos, sus palabras y sus sonrisas y ella fue atendiendo uno a uno a su fans. Sí, Rachel Berry también tenía fans. Una locura, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>- ¡Ya estoy en casa! - canturreó Rachel alegremente entrando por la puerta. Cuando se giró para colgar el abrigo en el perchero se quedó completamente inmóvil al ver lo que le esperaba en el salón<p>

- Llegas temprano - protestó Quinn apoyada en la encimera con el ceño fruncido - Has estropeado mi sorpresa

Rachel dejó sin prestar atención el abrigo en el perchero haciendo que este cayese al suelo y miró ensimismada el salón de su apartamento.

Quinn lo había decorado todo por navidad. Había puesto guirnaldas, campanas, luces y demás adornos por toda la casa. No se le había escapado ni un pequeño detalle, incluso había colgado dos calcetines en la estantería a falta de una chimenea donde poder colocarlos. El árbol más hermoso que había visto en su vida presidía el lugar decorado con multitud de pequeñas luces y bolas de distintos colores, en la parte superior una gran estrella dorada brillaba destacando especialmente entre el resto de los adornos. La casa olía a galletas recién hechas y a canela embriagando completamente los sentidos de Rachel que de repente sintió muchísima hambre, aquello olía delicioso. De fondo _O Holy Night_ resonaba en la habitación envolviéndola aún más en aquella magia navideña que Quinn había creado.

- ¿Tú... has hecho todo esto? - preguntó aún sorprendida

- Si, y habría sido más espectacular si hubieses llegado a tu hora y las velas que he comprado estuviesen encendidas. - respondió. Rachel sonrió al ver como Quinn tenía la cara llena de pequeños restos de harina.

- Esto es... esto es increíble Quinn.

Quinn se encogió de hombros - El año pasado te prometí que te recompensaría por las navidades que no pudimos pasar juntas.

Rachel por fin se movió y se acercó a la rubia dándole un beso - Es perfecto, como tú.

- ¡Oh! Y tú eres tan cursi... - bromeó

- Y a ti te gusta tanto que lo sea...

- Sin duda - sonrió Quinn dándole otro beso.

Había algo especial en el ambiente cuando Rachel estaba cerca de Quinn, como si de repente todos sus sentidos estuviesen más estimulados de lo normal. Podía sentir con mayor fuerza el tacto de la piel de Quinn contra la suya, podía diferenciar perfectamente el olor del champú de su chica sobre cualquier otro olor, podía notar como sus labios captaban el sabor de los labios de Quinn que siempre era dulce y fresco... Todo cuando estaba cerca de ella se magnificaba, cada pequeño detalle, cada pequeña mirada, cada pequeña emoción.

Parecía como si Rachel simplemente hubiese llegado al mundo para estar junto a Quinn y viceversa. Quinn era todo lo que siempre había soñado, estaba hecha a imagen y semejanza de lo que siempre había deseado.

Almas gemelas lo suelen llamar, Rachel prefería llamarlo simplemente amor.

- Te quiero - le susurró Rachel en los labios mientras limpiaba los restos de harina del rostro de su chica - De verdad lo hago y cuando haces cosas como estas consigues que me enamore más de ti si eso es posible.

Quinn sonrió y el sonido del timbre las sacó del momento.

- ¿Esperamos a alguien? - preguntó confusa la morena

- Has dicho que me quieres, ¿no? - le preguntó nerviosa de repente

- Sí, claro que lo hago.

- ¿Aunque tome decisiones por ti y dentro de dos minutos estés muy enfadada conmigo?

- Quinn... ¿qué pasa?

- Ahora lo verás - dijo corriendo para abrir la puerta que había sonado por segunda vez.

Rachel se quedó confusa en la entrada de la cocina sin saber que estaba pasando. Cuando Quinn abrió la puerta Leroy entró con una sonrisa

- ¡Wow! ¡Esto parece Times Square! - exclamó viendo la decoración del apartamento.

- ¿Papi? - preguntó sorprendida Rachel - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Así es como me vas a saludar después de más de un mes?

Rachel sonrió y fue corriendo a darle un fuerte abrazo. Estaba feliz por volver a verle, no le gustaba el hecho de no poder disfrutar de su compañía y su horrible voz destrozando villancicos. Pero su rostro de repente se puso serio cuando vio entrar a Hiram por la puerta y se soltó del abrazo de su padre. ¿Estaban haciéndole una encerrona?

- Hola Rachel - le dijo intentando forzar una sonrisa que fue más como una mueca - Quinn

- Hola Hiram - le saludó Quinn intentando ser amable.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Quinn? ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto? - preguntó Rachel mirándola fijamente

Quinn tragó saliva - Yo... realmente creo que debéis solucionar las cosas Rachel.

- ¡Es mi padre por lo tanto mi asunto! ¿Cómo has podido venderme de esta manera? - le gritó ofendida

- ¿Venderte? - preguntó alzando las cejas - ¿Intentar que vuelvas a hablarte con tu padre en navidad es venderte?

Rachel se cruzó de brazos - Ya hablaremos tú y yo seriamente sobre esto. - le advirtió. A pesar de que estaba muy enfadada con Quinn no iba a darle a su padre el placer de ser la causa de una pelea y menos delante suya.

- Por lo que veo mi presencia no es grata en esta casa asique me voy - declaró Hiram

- Sí, es lo mejor. - sentenció Rachel con frialdad

Hiram la miró con dolor y agachó la cabeza para salir por la puerta pero Quinn se puso en su camino - Lo siento señor Berry pero no voy a dejar que salga hasta que hable con su hija.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Ahora también vas a darme órdenes? - le preguntó con frialdad mirándola fijamente. Quinn titubeó durante unos segundos pero se mantuvo firme y no se apartó de la puerta.

- ¡Hiram ya basta! ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como _Don Corleone_? Y Rachel no tienes ningún derecho a enfadarte con Quinn, ella solo ha querido ayudar. Estoy cansado de esto, estoy cansado de tener que hacer de mediador y ¡estoy cansado de vuestra actitud! - gritó enfadado - Parecéis dos niños pequeños, ¿podéis hacer un esfuerzo por comportaros como adultos? ¡Es navidad por el amor de dios!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Hiram miraba sorprendido a su marido y Rachel tragó saliva, si había algo que temía eso era a su padre enfadado. Nunca alzaba la voz ni borraba la sonrisa de su cara pero cuando lo hacía... a Rachel le temblaban las piernas. Daba igual que tuviese tres, diez o veintiún años Leroy enfadado siempre le daría miedo.

- Vais a hablar y no saldréis de aquí hasta que hayáis aclarado todo lo que tengáis que aclarar. - declaró con seriedad viendo que ya había captado la atención de todos - Si no lo hacéis tú dormirás en el sofá hasta que nos jubilemos - amenazó señalando a Hiram - Y tú te quedarás sin regalo esta navidad y donaré la colección de películas de _Natalie Wood_ a la beneficencia. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - Rachel soltó un gemido y negó con la cabeza - Lo imaginaba. Vámonos Quinn, dejemos a estos dos orgullosos patológicos a solas.

Quinn asintió inmediatamente con la cabeza y cogió su abrigo para salir detrás de un satisfecho Leroy. - Y por cierto... ¡Feliz navidad cariño! - exclamó Leroy asomando su cabeza por la puerta con una gran sonrisa antes de cerrar.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreir. Adoraba a su padre y siempre lo adoraría, era incapaz de mantenerse serio por más de cinco minutos.

* * *

><p>- ¿Crees que solucionaran las cosas? - le preguntó Quinn a Leroy mientras salían del edificio<p>

Leroy se encogió de hombros - No lo sé, pero espero que haya alguna cafetería cerca. Si tenemos que esperar a que esos dos hagan las paces más vale que esperemos calentitos tomando un café, te aseguro que les queda para largo y no pienso coger una pulmonía. - comentó refugiándose en su abrigo.

Quinn sonrió ante el rostro dramático de Leroy, definitivamente Rachel el dramatismo lo llevaba en los genes.

* * *

><p>Leroy no se había equivocado en su pronóstico, cuarenta y cinco minutos a solas y aún Hiram y Rachel no habían hablado.<p>

Hiram recorría el salón del apartamento con las manos en la espalda observando cada cuadro y cada pequeño rincón del lugar. Rachel lo miraba sentada de brazos cruzados en el sofá, no le gustaba que su padre estuviese hurgando de esa manera en su vida, se sentía completamente examinada y expuesta.

Es curioso como a veces nos sentimos expuestos cuando alguien entra en nuestra casa, es como si estuviesen entrando en una parte de nosotros mismos. Rachel odiaba aquella sensación y mucho más porque la estaba sintiendo con su propio padre. Él no era un extraño, era la persona que la había cuidado y apoyado durante toda su vida, sin embargo en aquel momento sentía como si hubiese invadido una parte muy privada de su vida. No apoyaba su relación y no quería que alguien que no veía con buenos ojos su amor entrase en su pequeño rincón. Era su casa, su hogar y él no debía estar allí, no hasta que fuese capaz de aceptar que estaba enamorada de Quinn.

- ¡Vaya! Tenéis una gran colección de libros aquí. - comentó Hiram rompiendo por fin el silencio que había envuelto la habitación en aquellos ya cincuenta minutos.

- La mayor parte son de Quinn, es una obsesionada de la lectura. - le respondió Rachel con desgana.

- ¡Ah! - contestó solamente su padre para luego seguir paseando por la habitación mirando todo con detalle. Cuando llegó a la gran ventana del salón se quedó mirando la panorámica de la ciudad en silencio unos minutos hasta que volvió a romper de nuevo el silencio -Bonitas vistas, al menos este pequeño apartamento tiene algo bueno.

Rachel suspiró con frustración y se levantó enfadada del sofá - ¿Ahora también vas a insultar a mi apartamento papa? ¡Porque ya es lo que te faltaba! - exclamó enfadada

- No, no... solo era un cumplido. - se apresuró a contestar Hiram mirándola por primera vez desde que Leroy y Quinn habían abandonado el apartamento

- Pues ha sido un cumplido de mierda. - respondió con frialdad Rachel cruzando los brazos de nuevo en su pecho

- ¡Oye Rachel ese lenguaje! - le espetó Hiram mirándola fijamente - Puede que estés enfadada conmigo pero eso no te da derecho a hablar así. Te hemos dado una buena educación, haz uso de ella.

- ¿Educación? - rió irónica la morena - Papa insultaste a mi novia y a mi suegra el día de acción de gracias en mi casa, ¿crees que estás en condiciones de hablarme de educación? - le preguntó alzando las cejas. Hiram agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio - Exacto.

- Yo... yo realmente lo siento Rachel, cruce la raya aquel día - reconoció el hombre.

Rachel quedó sorprendida por aquella declaración, su padre casi nunca reconocía que se equivocaba, sin embargo no pensaba aflojar tan pronto - Por supuesto que lo hiciste y quiero saber el porqué. ¿Es porque Quinn es mujer?

Hiram rió ante el comentario - Cariño soy gay, tienes dos padres... Creo que es evidente que no tengo ningún problema con eso.

- Entonces, ¿es porqué no es abogado, médico o cualquiera de esas profesiones que son sinónimo de dinero y éxito para ti?

- No, no es por eso aunque te mentiría si te negase que preferiría que tuviese un trabajo seguro en vez de esos sueños de ser directora, guionista o dios sabe qué.

Rachel frunció el ceño - Siempre me has apoyado para luchar por lo que quería papa, ¿porqué no puedes apoyarla?

- Ella no es mi hija. - contestó con frialdad

- ¡Pero es mi novia! - gritó con frustración dando un golpe sordo en el suelo con el pie - ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que el daño que le haces a ella también me lo haces a mi?

Hiram la miró en silencio y luego volvió la vista a la ventana, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos ante la furiosa mirada de Rachel.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que le dijo el señor Bennet a Elizabeth cuando reconoció que estaba enamorada del señor Darcy? - le preguntó de la nada

Rachel giró los ojos, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta en un momento como ese? - Claro que lo recuerdo papa interpreto esa obra todas las noches él le dijo ... - entonces entendió lo que su padre estaba tratando decirle - "Cuesta creer que haya alguien que te merezca" - citó mirándolo confusa.

Hiram asintió y giró de nuevo su mirada hacia ella - Exacto. Sé que has estado con otras personas antes que con Quinn pero ni ese atleta bobo, ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Finn

- Si, Finn. Ni Finn ni ese pintor fracasado que trajiste hace tres años a casa en acción de gracias o ese actor mediocre que vino el día de mi cumpleaños resultaban una amenaza. - reconoció Hiram. Rachel miraba con curiosidad a su padre intentando entender lo que estaba queriendo decirle - Sin embargo, desde el primer día que te vi con Quinn supe que si alguien podía arrebatarte de mi lado esa era ella. No puedes culparme por no querer perder a mi pequeña Rachel, puede que tengas veintiún años pero aún eres una niña para mí. - concluyó Hiram algo frustrado.

Rachel relajó el rostro y de repente sintió lastima por su padre. Había sido eso todo el tiempo, solo había sido el miedo a perderla. No era porque no le gustase Quinn, o tal vez tampoco le gustaba demasiado, pero el problema principal era el simple miedo a perder a la niña que con tanto amor y cariño había criado.

Rachel se acercó a su padre y se puso a su lado - Pero papa... no vas a perderme, nunca. Siempre seré tu pequeña, tu niña. - le dijo. Su padre no respondió nada y Rachel sabía que era porque estaba conteniendo las lagrimas. Hiram podía ser muy duro pero siempre fue de lágrima fácil, Rachel había heredado eso de él. La morena cogió su mano y lo miró fijamente - Tienes que dejarme cometer mis propios errores, tienes que dejar que otros cuiden de mí además de ti.

- Lo sé, pero no es tarea fácil. - reconoció Hiram los ojos llorosos

Rachel sonrió y tiró de su padre en un abrazo - Ven aquí. - le dijo apretándolo fuertemente contra ella. Había echado mucho de menos a su padre, puede que se lo hubiese negado a Quinn y a ella misma aquellas semanas pero en el fondo no poder hablar con él había sido realmente duro para ella - Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes?

- Yo también te quiero cariño. - le susurró al oído dándole un beso en la cabeza.

En ese momento Leroy y Quinn abrieron la puerta. - ¿Está todo bien o tengo que llamar al 911? - preguntó Leroy asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Hiram y Rachel soltaron su abrazo y se miraron con una sonrisa - Todo bien papa, no ha corrido la sangre.

- ¡Estupendo! - exclamó con una sonrisa. Leroy y Quinn entraron en la casa cargado de bolsas. - Nos hemos tomado la libertad de ir a por la cena durante vuestra animada charla. No sabíamos que os apetecía así que hemos traído un poco de todo.

- Voy a ayudarte a poner todo eso en la cocina - dijo Rachel acercándose a Quinn y cogiendo sus bolsas. La rubia la miró preocupada temiendo que aún estuviese enfadada con ella pero Rachel le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios

- ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo? - preguntó confusa Quinn

Rachel negó con la cabeza - Gracias por todo Quinn, eres la mejor novia del mundo. - le dijo Rachel volviendo a darle otro beso.

- Lo sé - se pavoneó la rubia con una sonrisa.

- ¡Rachel! Estos rollitos de soja no van a ponerse solos en el plato - le indicó Leroy desde la cocina

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa - Esta noche te compensaré por todo, te lo mereces - le susurró al odio antes de dirigirse a la cocina guiñándole un ojo.

Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad y se quedó observándola ensimismada mientras Rachel reía a carcajadas como siempre que estaba con Leroy. Quinn sonrió, realmente ver completamente feliz de nuevo a Rachel era su mejor regalo por navidad.

- Quinn - dijo Hiram sacándola de sus pensamientos. La rubia lo miró aún distraída y el hombre agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado - Realmente siento mi comportamiento en este tiempo y por supuesto quiero disculparme con tu madre por aquellas cosas que le dije. - declaró arrepentido. Quinn le regaló una sonrisa aún algo forzada, no sabía cómo debía actuar con él después de todo lo que había pasado - Sé que no tengo ninguna escusa para tratarte como te he tratado pero... solo soy un padre que quiere demasiado a su hija, espero que lo comprendas.

- Lo comprendo señor Berry. - asintió Quinn - Lo hago y aunque parezca una locura después de todo lo que ha pasado... realmente estoy feliz de que Rachel sí tenga un padre que se preocupa por ella, todo el mundo no tiene esa suerte. - reconoció. Ella no lo tenía, al menos Rachel tenía a su padre para protegerla.

- ¿Sabes? Haces que me sea muy difícil odiarte, eres verdaderamente maravillosa. - reconoció Hiram alzando las cejas de forma divertida.

Quinn rió - No me odie entonces.

- No lo haré, es imposible odiar a alguien como tú. - le dijo Hiram antes de ir hacia la cocina para ayudar a Rachel y Leroy que lo recibieron con alegría.

Quinn se quedó mirando la imagen y sonrió para sí misma, ahora por fin las cosas iban perfectamente y nada ni nadie podría estropear aquella felicidad.


	30. El equilibrio es imposible

**Siento no haber podido actualizar ayer, estoy con gripe y la verdad es que escribir con este dolor de cabeza es bastante dificil. Espero que os guste el capitulo.**

**El próximo supongo que lo subiré el domingo. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, sois estupendos.**

**Much Love ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Abril, 4 meses después<strong>

Demasiado tiempo libre, ese era el problema de Quinn. Ya habían pasado casi seis meses desde que dejó el trabajo en el periódico y aunque al principio era agradable poder tener tiempo para ella y para pasarlo con Rachel ahora la casa se le caía encima. Además Rachel apenas tenía tiempo libre desde que habían aumentado sus espectáculos a dos diarios y eso sumado a sus ensayos y clases vocales a las que se había apuntado para perfeccionar su técnica hacía que prácticamente estuviese todo el día fuera dejando a Quinn sola con sus pensamientos. Y dejarla sola con sus pensamientos no era algo bueno, si Quinn pensaba terminaba llegando a conclusiones nada alentadoras sobre su futuro.

Ninguna de las productoras a las que había mandado el guión habían apostado por su historia y Quinn comenzaba a pensar que tal vez había sido una mala idea abandonar su trabajo por un simple sueño. Sí, era un trabajo que odiaba y en él que no se sentía valorada pero al menos le pagaban, tenía la cabeza ocupada mientras corregía artículos y cuando se aburría iba a la redacción para pasar el tiempo hablando con sus compañeros, ahora sin embargo estaba sin trabajo y con mucho tiempo en sus manos que no sabía cómo utilizar. Por ello Rachel le convenció para que se apuntase de nuevo a la escuela de dirección y también la había apuntado a clases de yoga, actividad que según ella le ayudaría a relajarse, pero Quinn no necesitaba relajarse, Quinn necesitaba un jodido trabajo.

Estaba sin dinero y Rachel se hacía cargo de todo, incluso le pagaba las clases y el taxi todos los días para llegar allí ya que, según la morena, el metro era demasiado peligroso y no iba a consentir que su novia corriese riesgos innecesarios. Rachel la mantenía por completo y eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba en absoluto y mucho menos le gustaba que también tuviese que pagarle las cenas y las copas cada vez que salían con sus compañeros. Ya no iban a locales normales como hacían antes de que fuesen estrellas de Broadway, ahora iban a restaurantes caros con cartas cuyos nombres ocupaban más que la propia comida en el plato y bares extraños supuestamente ecológicos llenos de frivolidad y prepotencia envueltas en una intelectualidad artística que Quinn odiaba. Cada vez le gustaban menos los amigos de Rachel y si salía con ellos era simplemente porque sabía que para ella era importante y porque si no podría disfrutar aún menos de su novia.

Pero lo peor de salir con los amigos de Rachel no era solo sus conversaciones monotemáticas y sus continúas discusiones interminables sobre cuál era el mejor musical de la historia si "La bohème" o "El fantasma de la Ópera", lo peor era tener que soportar a Thomas.

Quinn cada día lo odiaba más. Estaba interesado en Rachel, eso era algo evidente pero al parecer ella no lo veía o no quería verlo.

Al principio pensó que simplemente eran imaginaciones suyas, celos de la amistad entre los dos producidos por la falta de su novia en aquellos meses, porque él podía verla en un día más horas que ella en toda una semana o quizás motivados porque día tras días tenían que besarse delante de miles de personas. Pero luego supo que no eran simples imaginaciones, Rachel para Thomas era mucho más que una buena amiga y si le quedaba alguna duda esta se disipó por completo aquel día en el que, borracho, le robó un beso a la morena ante la perpleja mirada de Quinn. Rachel le quitó importancia diciendo que solo había sido fruto del alcohol y Thomas se disculpó al día siguiente por su comportamiento, pero poco le importaban a Quinn sus estúpidas disculpas. Vale que tuviese que besar a su chica por exigencias del guión pero ¿besarla porqué sí en su propia cara? No, eso era demasiado.

Sin embargo, Quinn nunca le había comentado ninguno de estos pensamientos a Rachel ya que ella lo adoraba y lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos. Sabía perfectamente que negaría cualquiera de sus argumentos y lo que menos quería era discutir con Rachel los pocos momentos que tenía a su novia sola para ella. Pero el hecho de que no hablara de ello no quería decir que no le apeteciera ahorcarle con sus ridículos tirantes cuando se acercaba demasiado cerca al oído de Rachel o la agarraba por la cintura con la escusa de que la música estaba demasiado alta, Quinn nunca había sido una persona celosa pero con Thomas verdaderamente le sacaba de quicio.

Cuando comenzaron otras de sus ridículas conversaciones sobre porque Wicked debía dejar de representarse en Broadway después de tanto tiempo en cartel Quinn supo que definitivamente ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia y decidió volver a casa.

- Rach, me voy - le susurró Quinn antes de levantarse y coger su abrigo

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó confusa. Ella había estado completamente absorta en su conversación con Thomas y Brad sobre sus muy probables nominaciones a los Tony y no se había percatado de su presencia en al menos media hora.

- Estoy cansada, me voy a casa.

- ¡Oh! Espera me despido de los chicos y me voy contigo - se apresuró a decir Rachel levantándose rápidamente. Thomas la miró con tristeza y Quinn giró los ojos, ¿podía ser más obvio?

- No te preocupes Rach, te lo estás pasando bien. Tomaré un taxi. - dijo intentando ocultar su molestia

Rachel llegó con la cabeza - No voy a dejar que te vayas sola Quinn, me voy contigo.

Quinn se encogió de hombros - Como quieras. Te espero fuera, ¿vale? Esta música me está dando dolor de cabeza

- De acuerdo, en cinco minutos salgo. - le dijo acercándose al resto de sus amigos para despedirse.

Sin embargo Quinn llevaba esperando fuera veinte minutos y aún no había ni rastro de Rachel. Tenía frío, estaba cansada, la cabeza le iba a estallar y además al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a clase. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Rachel?

Cuando estaba a punto de volver a entrar para buscarla la morena salió del local despidiéndose del portero al que ya conocían después de ir a ese local prácticamente todos los días después del espectáculo.

- ¡Rachel! Me muero de frío- protestó Quinn frunciendo el ceño encogiéndose en su abrigo

- Lo siento. - se disculpó - Pero ha sido por un buen motivo, te lo prometo - Rachel le dio una sonrisa que disipó cualquier enfado de Quinn y la cogió del brazo - ¿Damos un paseo hasta casa como en los viejos tiempos y te cuento?

Quinn lo que menos quería en ese momento era andar pero la sonrisa de Rachel, el brillo en sus ojos y un paseo con su chica de la mano pudo más que el cansancio - De acuerdo. - Rachel sonrió de nuevo y le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de comenzar a andar - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba buscando un agente? Alguien que se ocupase de mi imagen y me ayudase a preparar mis planes para cuando termine mi contrato en Broadway. Si Allison que es mucho menos popular que yo tiene uno, ¿porqué yo no voy a tenerlo?

Quinn giró los ojos, era una completa diva - Si, lo recuerdo.

- Pues bien cuando me estaba despidiendo de los chicos Thomas me avisó de que George Anderson estaba en el local. ¿Sabes quién es? - Quinn negó la cabeza, ¿porqué debería saberlo? - Bueno, es una de los agentes más importantes de Broadway. Ha lazando al estrellato a muchos actores y también ha trabajado para los mejores, ¡Incluso estuvo en la gira de los Rolling Stones en el 75 con solo dieciséis años! - gritó emocionada - Creo que solo era el encargado de las toallas de Mike Jagger pero algo es algo - se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Oh! ¿Le llevaba las toallas? ¡Vaya! Todo un profesional - se burló Quinn. Rachel frunció el ceño - Estaba bromeando, venga continúa.

- Lo que te estaba diciendo, antes de que hicieras uno de tus brillantes comentarios sarcásticos, Thomas me avisó y los dos fuimos a hablar con él. - Thomas, como no. _Idiota_ pensó - Por supuesto había oído hablar de nuestra obra y estuvo muy feliz por conocernos y, ¿sabes qué? ¡Mañana tengo una reunión con él! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡George Anderson será mi agente! - gritó emocionada abrazándose a Quinn. - Eso es una gran oportunidad, él puede hacer mucho por mi carrera.

Quinn forzó una sonrisa - Me alegro mucho Rach

Rachel alzó las cejas - Pero...

- Pero no necesitas a ningún agente "mágico" que cumpla tus sueños por ti. - le comentó con sinceridad - No necesitas un hada madrina Rach, tu talento es suficiente para conseguir lo que quieres.

- Lo sé Quinn pero él puede ayudarme mucho. Tiene contactos, sabe lo que hace y lleva muchos años trabajando en esto. Realmente es importante para mí.

Quinn al ver la mirada de ilusión en los ojos de Rachel sonrió - De acuerdo. Si crees que él podrá ayudarte me parece bien - Rachel saltó por la emoción y le dio un gran abrazo - De todas formas mañana iré contigo a ver como es ese tal Anderson, no voy a dejar a mi chica en manos de ningún listillo que quiera aprovecharse de su talento.

- Me gusta cuando te pones protectora, eres realmente sexy - le susurró al oído.

- Si llegamos pronto a casa te demostraré lo sexy que puedo llegar a ser - respondió burlonamente antes de lamer su cuello. Rachel tragó saliva, cogió su mano y comenzó a andar con rapidez haciendo que Quinn riera a carcajadas.

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó con los dos cafés a la pequeña mesa de la cafetería mientras Quinn hablaba por teléfono, se había empeñado en acompañarla a su cita con George para ver cómo era a pesar de que tenía que estar en sus clases en una hora. Ella no puso ninguna objeción, era agradable poder desayunar con su novia, no lo había hecho desde hacía meses. Quinn le sonrió cuando le tendió la taza y con los labios le indicó que estaba hablando con Santana.<p>

- No lo sé, Rach tiene show esta noche. - la rubia se quedó en silencio escuchando lo que su amiga le decía girando los ojos ante la divertida mirada de Rachel al ver como Quinn movía los labios susurrando "bla, bla, bla" - ¡Oh Santana! ¿De qué hablas? No, claro que no soy de esas novias... ¡Oh claro! Lo que tú digas... No le llames así. No es RuPaul, se llama Rachel. - le indicó molesta

Rachel frunció el ceño, a pesar de que su relación con Santana era mucho mejor que en la secundaria ella seguía llamándola de la misma manera que entonces. A pesar de eso Santana le gustaba y también le gustaba que Quinn hubiese recuperado su amistad con ella y con Brittany, sabía que las había echado mucho de menos.

- Venga San, no te pongas así... Iré a la próxima fiesta, te lo prometo. Si... Si, adiós - sonrió negando con la cabeza antes de colgar - Está completamente chiflada

- ¿Qué quería?

- Al parecer esta tarde hay una gran fiesta de los estudiantes de medicina en Columbia, la fiesta de entrada de la primavera o algo así, y Santana es la organizadora. Me ha llamado para que fuésemos. Britt también estará allí - comentó dándole un sorbo a su café

- ¿Y por qué no vas?

- Ya sabes que no me gustan las fiestas Rach, además tú tienes que ir al teatro y no creo que pueda soportar una fiesta universitaria con Santana sin ti. Ya sabes cómo es, no quiero terminar de nuevo en la comisaria ahora que tu padre empieza a tenerme "cariño" - rió la rubia.

Rachel se quedó observándola durante unos minutos mientras la rubia tomaba su café perdida completamente en sus pensamientos. Sabía que en realidad Quinn quería ir y que si no iba era por el simple hecho de que no quería estar de fiesta mientras ella estaba trabajando. Pero no iba a consentirlo, estaban en una relación adulta y Quinn también tenía que salir con sus amigas sin ella.

- Creo que deberías ir Quinn. ¡Te lo pasarás bien! Tomarás aperitivos, jugaréis a verdad o atrevimiento y ¡tal vez cantéis en un karaoke! - le dijo entusiasmada

Quinn arcó las cejas y soltó una carcajada - No has estado en muchas fiestas universitarias, ¿verdad?

Rachel negó con la cabeza - No he ido a ninguna en realidad. Una vez un amigo de Trevor nos invitó a una pero cuando llegamos los bomberos estaban desalojando el edificio. - se encogió de hombros

- Exacto, eso es lo que suele pasar en una fiesta universitaria - rió - Créeme cuando te digo que no será una fiesta de pijamas escuchando a Patti Lupone como las que hacíais en tu escuela.

- ¡Eh! Nuestras noches de Patti eran fantásticas - protestó Rachel

- No lo pongo en duda pero si Santana es la que organiza la fiesta te aseguro que habrá mucho alcohol, música disco y chicas semidesnudas, o desnudas quien sabe.

- Ya no sé si quiero que vayas a esa fiesta. - comentó frunciendo el ceño

Quinn rió - ¿Ves? Me quedaré en casa y te esperaré con una deliciosa cena.

Rachel negó con la cabeza - No. Vas a ir a esa fiesta y no hay más que hablar.

- Pero Rach... no quiero - protestó infantilmente

- ¿No quieres ir a una fiesta llena de chicas desnudas? ¿Pero qué clase de lesbiana eres?

- Una que está perdidamente enamorada - contestó con una sonrisa. Rachel le sonrió bobamente para luego volver a negar con la cabeza. Quinn suspiró frustrada - ¿Por qué quieres que vaya? Cualquier novia estaría feliz de que su chica se quedase en casa esperándola - frunció el ceño Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

- Quinn... Siempre sales con mis amigos y, aunque no me digas nada, sé que te aburres con ellos. ¡Y lo entiendo! Comprendo que no es tu ambiente. No quiero que seamos de esas parejas posesivas incapaces de salir la una sin la otra. - Rachel cogió la mano de Quinn y esta le regaló media sonrisa - Vas a ir a esa fiesta, te divertirás y bailaras hasta que te sangren los pies pero alejada de las chicas desnudas, ¿entendido?

- De acuerdo - cedió la rubia dándole un beso en la mano - Aunque no puedo prometerte que esté alejada de las chicas desnudas, ¿qué clase de lesbiana sería? - se burló

Rachel la miró amenazante - Una soltera si me entero de que te acercas a cualquiera de esas médicas busconas.

Quinn soltó una carcajada y Rachel sonrió, hacía tiempo que no veía a su chica reír de verdad. Había estado bastante apagada aquellos meses por la falta de respuesta ante su guión y sabía que realmente necesitaba salir y desconectar un poco. Ambas siguieron tomando su café mirándose la una a la otra con una sonrisa hasta que el rostro de Rachel se volvió tenso al ver a George tras el cristal.

- ¡Oh! ahí está - susurró con nerviosismo poniéndose recta en la silla mientras arreglaba su falda - ¿Estoy bien? - preguntó colocándose bien el pelo y mirándose en el reflejo de la cuchara.

Quinn sonrió - Estas preciosa, como siempre. No tienes por qué estar nerviosa, estoy segura de que aceptará ser tu agente.

Rachel suspiró - Eso espero, de todas formas si las cosas no salen bien tengo preparada una presentación en Power Point con diez razones por las que debe ser mi representante, eso lo convencerá por completo.

- Eh... creo que es mejor que dejes las presentaciones Rach. Son fantásticas pero... no creo que sea lo más adecuado en este caso. - comentó Quinn. Rachel frunció el ceño y la rubia le cogió de la mano mirándola con su increíble sonrisa. No pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos, eran simplemente maravillosos - Con él o sin él, tú ya eres una estrella. No lo olvides. ¿De acuerdo?

Rachel sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios, Quinn siempre sabía las palabras perfectas para tranquilizarla.

George se acercó a ellas, realmente le imponía mucho más que la noche anterior y eso que producto de los nervios casi le tira su copa encima. Iba elegantemente vestido con un traje de chaqueta gris oscuro y una corbata de un tono más claro, su pelo perfectamente engominado, su sonrisa radiante y su manera de andar decidida y sin vacilaciones. Era el típico hombre de negocios pero en sus ojos aún se podía ver algún ápice de juventud y rebeldía a pesar de su más de medio siglo de vida. Era alguien que se había hecho a sí mismo, que salió de los suburbios de Nueva York gracias a su tenacidad y a su incomparable don de gentes. Era toda una leyenda en Broadway y, si todo salía bien, iba a ser su representante.

- Buenos días señoritas - saludó George con amabilidad acercándose a la mesa. - ¿Interrumpo algo? ¿Quién es esta chica tan hermosa? - preguntó mirando a Quinn quien tomaba su café con tranquilidad observándolo detenidamente.

- Ella es Quinn Fabray, mi novia. Quinn este es el señor Anderson

- Llámame George. - le indicó tendiéndole la mano a Quinn.

Fue algo extraño, como si ambos intentasen entrar en la mente del otro, una especie de lucha silenciosa para saber cómo debían actuar. Quinn quería saber si aquel señor del que no sabía absolutamente nada hasta el día anterior era de fiar, George quería comprobar si la novia de su futura cliente era o no algo de lo que debía preocuparse. Rachel observó en silencio la escena algo inquieta hasta que ambos se soltaron la mano y de nuevo pudo respirar tranquila.

George le regaló una sonrisa a Quinn y asintió con la cabeza - Sin duda tienes buen gusto Rachel, es realmente preciosa.

Quinn sonrió amablemente ante el cumplido - Gracias. Bueno Rach, tengo que irme. - dijo dándole el último sorbo a su café para luego ponerse en pie. Ya había visto a George y en su cabeza habría hecho un pequeño análisis del hombre. Ella tenía un don magnifico para captar a la gente y pocas veces se equivocaba - ¿Nos vemos a la hora de comer o almorzaras fuera?

Rachel negó con la cabeza - Hoy comemos juntas - sonrió

- De acuerdo, prepararé algo rico entonces - respondió la rubia antes de darle un corto beso en los labios - Un placer conocerte George

- El placer es mío

Rachel se quedó observando cómo su chica se marchaba y esperaba en la calle a un taxi. Con el tiempo había aprendido a amar cada pequeño detalle de Quinn y llegó a la conclusión de que ella hacia maravillosas las cosas más comunes como recoger la mesa, fregar los platos, hablar por teléfono, leer un libro o simplemente llamar a un taxi. Era capaz de hacer magia con solo mover un dedo o al menos a Rachel se lo parecía. Un carraspeo de George la sacó de su ensimismamiento y recordó que estaba en una reunión importante con un hombre que podría abrirle las puertas a todos sus sueños.

- Bueno ¿comenzamos? - preguntó el hombre observándola fijamente poniendo sus manos juntas sobre la mesa. - He oído hablar muy bien de ti Rachel y no me extraña, hace poco fui a tu espectáculo y he de decir que estuviste realmente fantástica.

Rachel sonrió con timidez - Gracias

- Creo que tienes posibilidades y realmente me gustaría ser tu representante. Creo que me arrepentiría mucho en un futuro si no aprovechara esta oportunidad de ser el agente de una joven con tanto talento.

- Eso quiere decir que... ¿vas a trabajar para mí? - preguntó confusa Rachel. No podía creer que hubiese sido tan fácil, ni siquiera había tenido que hacer uso del maravilloso discurso sobre sus muchos logros y su gran esfuerzo diario para conseguir sus sueños.

George soltó una pequeña risa - No trabajaré para ti, trabajaremos juntos - le aclaró

Rachel asintió rápidamente - ¡Oh sÍ, por supuesto!

Debía de estar soñando. George Anderson el mejor representante del momento iba a trabajar para ella o con ella esa daba lo mismo, la cuestión era que aquello era simplemente increíble. Tener un buen agente era muy importante para los nuevos talentos y ella tenía al mejor de todos.

- Estupendo. Pues todo aclarado vayamos al asunto - comentó sacando unos papeles de su maletín - Los Tony son dentro de dos meses y medio. Tu nombre está entre los favoritos pero quiero que todo el mundo hable de ti, que todo el mundo sepa quién es Rachel Berry - la morena asintió muy atenta a las palabras del hombre mientras le dio un sorbo a su café - Lo primero será hacer correr el rumor de que Thomas y tú estáis juntos.

Rachel casi se atraganta - ¿Co...cómo?

- Ya sabes unas fotos de los dos saliendo del teatro, un gesto cariñoso en algún acto y todos los tabloides darán por hecho que estáis en una relación. Son así de idiotas

- ¿Porqué querría hacer creer que Thomas y yo estamos juntos? - preguntó confusa, no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿qué tenía eso que ver con ganar un Tony?

- Todos van a ver el espectáculo queriendo creer que estáis juntos, yo quiero que ellos vayan al espectáculo creyendo eso. Las parejas venden Rachel. ¡Mira a Brad y Angelina! Y vosotros dos sois ahora mis clientes por lo que todo quedará en familia. Visualízalo - le expuso el hombro creando dinamismo a su argumento con gestos en el aire. - Chicos guapos, con talento y jóvenes artistas de Broadway que se enamoraron interpretando una de las historias más románticas de la historia. Sin duda a la prensa le va encantar. - comentó muy convencido con una gran sonrisa

Rachel sin embargo no sonreía, aquel plan no le gustaba en absoluto -Pero yo ya tengo pareja, ¿recuerdas?

- Si... sobre esa chica... - George no recordaba el nombre de Quinn y Rachel giró los ojos, hacia escasos minutos que se la había presentando

- Quinn

- Si, eso Quinn. Bueno lo mejor es que ella sea nuestro pequeño secreto. - dijo sin darle importancia

Rachel arqueo las cejas - ¿Qué quieres decir con nuestro pequeño secreto?

- Ocultaremos la relación.

- No, no pienso hacer eso. ¡De ninguna manera! - exclamó molesta. Aquella idea era una locura y no pensaba ni engañar ni esconder a Quinn, ella era su chica y estaba orgullosa de tenerla a su lado.

- Rachel...

- No es algo negociable George, no pienso mentir sobre quien soy - concluyó tajante Rachel cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- No vas a mentir, vas a ocultar información. - le aclaró

- Es lo mismo.

George suspiró y se acercó más a la morena mirándola fijamente. Le imponía un poco pero la chica intentó no vacilar ante él. - Rachel, América es un lugar liberal pero aún no acepta del todo ciertas cosas. Eres una estrella que está emergiendo, aún no tienes una fama consolidada y el hecho de que tengas una relación con una chica puede perjudicarte.

- Creía que Broadway era más abierto en estos asuntos. De hecho en mi espectáculo el setenta por ciento son gays y creo que otro diez por ciento también pero aún están en la negación. A nadie le importa si estoy con una chica, un chico o un elefante rosa en Broadway - comentó cortante

- Tal vez, pero Broadway solo es la primera parada de este viaje Rachel. Te voy a convertir en una estrella. Tú contrato termina dentro de seis meses y con el gran éxito que estás teniendo estoy seguro de que te lloverán las ofertas para trabajar en el cine y quien sabe tal vez en Hollywood. Sacarás un disco, saldrás en todas las revistas, programas de televisión, una gira...

- ¿Una gira? - preguntó sorprendida

- Si, una gira. - sonrió George viendo que estaba consiguiendo ganársela de nuevo - Por América, por Europa, por el mundo... quién sabe. El cielo es el límite.

- ¿Tanta fe tienes en mi?

- Te puedo asegurar que en todos los años que llevo trabajando jamás he visto a nadie con tanto potencial como tú. No es solo tu voz, no es solo tu presencia en el escenario, no es solo tu brillante talento para la interpretación... Tú tienes magia Rachel. Y eso no es algo que se pueda aprender, se tiene o no se tiene y, por suerte para los dos, tú lo tienes

La chica se quedó en silencio con mil cosas en la cabeza. Si aceptaba el plan de George muy posiblemente Quinn se enfadaría pero ¿cómo iba a negarse? Él le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que siempre había soñado. Solo tenía que fingir durante un tiempo y luego, cuando su carrera estuviese asentada, gritaría al mundo que estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabray. No era tan horrible si lo pensaba con frialdad.

George había seguido hablando y Rachel se obligó a escucharle, ya tendría tiempo de darle vueltas más tarde - Todos los planes que tengo para ti solo los podrás conseguir si sigues mis órdenes. - le dijo con tono serio - Este es mi trabajo y ¡soy jodidamente bueno en él! Por eso simplemente debes hacer lo que yo te diga y todo irá de maravilla. ¿De acuerdo? - concluyó con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

Sabía que la había convencido. Él lo sabía y Rachel en el fondo también, aquel hombre la había encandilado con sus palabras. Él era como el flautista de Amelín y ella un pequeño ratoncito que no podía evitar sentirse hipnotizada por su música o en este caso por sus promesas de todos esos sueños por cumplir.

- ¿Rachel? ¿Estamos juntos en esto o no? - le preguntó mirándola fijamente. Rachel dudó durante unos segundos para luego asentir débilmente no muy convencida. Él hombre sonrió satisfecho y se levantó de la mesa guardando sus papeles en el maletín. - Tengo que irme, hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Nos reuniremos mañana para ultimar el asunto de Thomas. - ella no dijo nada y se quedó pensativa mirando su taza de café. - Si te quiere ella lo entenderá. - le dijo tocándole el hombro antes de marcharse.

_Si, ella lo entenderá_, pensó Rachel.

* * *

><p>- ¡De ninguna manera! - exclamó Quinn levantándose del sofá enfadada<p>

- Pero Quinn entiéndelo...

- ¡No! ¡No puedo entenderlo! - la interrumpió gritando de nuevo.

Rachel la miraba compungida, nunca había visto a Quinn tan enfadada, al menos a esa nueva Quinn. Sabía que no lo iba a entender, en el fondo lo sabía - ¿Me estás hablando en serio Rachel? ¡No solo pretendes esconderme como un sucio secreto sino que luego vas a ir de la mano de ese imbécil!

- ¿Desde cuándo piensas que Thomas es imbécil? Creía que te gustaba...

- ¡Pues no, no me gusta! ¿No lo ves? ¿No te das cuenta?

Rachel la miró confusa - ¿De qué debería darme cuenta?

- ¡Él está interesado en ti! - exclamó frustrada

Rachel rió, ¿interesada en ella? Eso era una completa locura - Quinn por favor no digas tonterías. Thomas es un buen amigo, el mejor amigo que he tenido desde que Kurt se fue a Los Ángeles.

-Pues tú eres mucho más que una amiga para él créeme. Le he observado, he visto como te mira, como te habla, como te trata... y también veo como me mira a mí.

- ¿También está interesado en ti? - bromeó intentando aligerar el ambiente pero no funcionó.

- No estoy de humor para tus brillante ironía Rachel, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. - le dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

Rachel respiró profundamente y se acercó a Quinn cogiéndola de la mano. Esta le quitó la mano y le apartó la mirada. Eso le dolió, no le gustaba que la rechazara de esa manera sin embargo volvió a coger su mano y buscó su mirada de nuevo hasta que finalmente la rubia cedió y la miró - Thomas no está interesado en mí y en el hipotético y poco probable caso de que así fuese eso no tiene importancia. Yo no lo veo de esa manera, solo tengo ojos para ti. - sonrió.

Quinn la miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada y soltó su mano para sentarse en el sofá, Rachel la imitó y se sentó a su lado observándola en silencio - Creo que no eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo. - le dijo finalmente en un hilo de voz - Cuando llegué a Nueva York me prometí no mentir nunca más sobre mi misma y ser honesta con mis sentimientos... Tú me estás pidiendo que rompa esa promesa ocultando nuestra relación.

- Es necesario Quinn, tenemos que hacerlo. Es por el bien de las dos.

Quinn se levantó de nuevo y rió con ironía - ¿Por el bien de las dos? Puede que sea por tu bien, por el bien de George, por el bien de Thomas ¡pero de ninguna manera es por mi bien!

Rachel bufó en la frustración, era imposible hacerla entender. ¿No comprendía que todo eso lo estaba haciendo por las dos? ¿por poder tener la vida perfecta con la que soñaban? - ¡Si lo es! Tú quieres también trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo Quinn. Puede que creas en tu absurda utopía que los directores están fuera de todo esto pero no es así, tú también formarás parte de este negocio. Tener una relación con una mujer no es algo bien visto en Hollywood y lo sabes.

Quinn alzó una ceja - ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo quiero trabajar en Hollywood?

- ¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Rodar películas de serie B toda tu vida? Eso es como si en vez de soñar con Broadway yo hubiese aspirado a trabajar en obras para ancianitos en una residencia, puede que sea bueno y desinteresado pero ¡no tiene sentido! -dijo Rachel levantándose del sofá. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y aquello no iba a terminar bien, podía presentirlo

Quinn la miró en silencio y entrecerró los ojos en la incredulidad - ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado tanto el éxito y la fama Rachel?

- ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Desde siempre! ¡Este ha sido mi sueño!

- ¡No! ¡Cantar en Broadway era tu sueño! ¡No hacer películas en Hollywood o convertirte en la puta nueva novia de América! - gritó frustrada la rubia

Rachel abrió la boca ofendida y asintió - ¡Oh ya sé lo que te pasa!

- ¡Ah! ¿sí?

- Si, solo estás frustrada porque no consigues tus sueños. Y no haces otra cosa más que lamentarte y lloriquear como una niña en vez de seguir luchando. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés celosa porque yo si estoy haciendo mis sueños realidad mientras que tú no eres nadie!

Rachel lamentó lo que había dicho cuando la última palabra salió de su boca. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho algo así? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Quinn la miró en silencio con la boca abierta - No puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir... - susurró conteniendo las lágrimas antes de coger su abrigo y las llaves del apartamento.

Rachel se acercó rápidamente a ella y la cogió del brazo - Lo siento, no quería decir eso. Yo... lo siento - musitó. La rubia le quitó la mano del brazo con frialdad y sin mirarla cogió su abrigo y las llaves. Rachel la observó con ojos llorosos - ¿A dónde vas?

- A la fiesta de Santana, con los demás mortales. - le dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir del apartamento dando un portazo.

Rachel se quedó observando la puerta durante unos minutos sin poder moverse mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Quería correr tras ella pero estaba completamente paralizada. No entendía que le había pasado, no entendía porque había dicho aquello. Ella no pensaba así, ella pensaba que Quinn era maravillosa y talentosa, sin embargo las palabras había salido de su boca sin poder evitarlo. La había jodido, lo había jodido todo.

* * *

><p>Quinn observaba detenidamente su cuarta copa de la tarde sentada en el sofá de la sala común de medicina que habían habilitado para la fiesta. Era un lugar amplio con varios sofás, una pequeña cocina y una gran televisión de plasma dónde algunos chicos jugaban a un absurdo juego de carreras como si se les fuese la vida en ello. Todos bailaban despreocupados, reían a carcajadas y la música retumbaba fuertemente en su cabeza que parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. No podía creer que en pocos años aquellos jóvenes fuesen los encargados de salvar la vida de los ciudadanos de Nueva York, ella no dejaría su vida en manos de ninguno. Había sido una mala idea ir allí, ella odiaba las fiestas pero necesitaba desconectar de todo.<p>

No podía comprender como Rachel podía estar de acuerdo con el plan de George, era un plan completamente absurdo.

El hecho de que quisiese ocultar su relación ante todos le dolía pero podía soportarlo, al fin y al cabo era su vida privada y nadie tenía porque inmiscuirse en su relación. ¿Pero fingir que estaba con Thomas? No, eso era demasiado. No podía consentir que su novia fuese del brazo de otra persona y mucho menos del brazo de Thomas. Él era un completo imbécil y lo odiaba, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que intentase apartarla de ella? Rachel era suya y nadie tenía derecho a estar con ella además de ella misma. El simple hecho de pensar que Thomas y Rachel iban a tener que aparecer agarrados felizmente para ser fotografiados juntos la ponía enferma.

Thomas no era Kurt, Thomas no era gay, Thomas estaba interesado en Rachel y sabía que si accedía podía perderla. Él tenía éxito, fama, era un niño rico de Londres capaz de ofrecerle a Rachel todo lo que ella no podía darle. También era uno de los jóvenes con más proyección de Broadway y ellos eran tan parecidos... ¿Y si Rachel terminaba enamorándose de él? ¿Y si la perdía para siempre? Aceptar aquello supondría el final de su relación. No, jamás iba aceptarlo.

- ¡Wow! Te ves como la mierda Q. - sonrió Santana sentándose a su lado sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Quinn no la miró y se bebió de un sorbo su cuarta copa para luego coger la botella de Vodka que tenía en la mesa y echarse otra. Santana frunció el ceño - ¿No crees que ya has bebido bastante?

- Es lo que se hace en las fiestas, ¿no? Beber, emborracharte y quien sabe... tal vez tu amiga Sally pueda llevarme a casa. - sonrió con amargura Quinn mirando fijamente a aquella chica quien le envió una gran sonrisa. Había coqueteado con Quinn desde el momento en que Santana se la presentó. Si Rachel iba a estar con Thomas, ¿porqué ella no podía divertirse también?

Santana la miró sorprendida - ¡Oh! Sin duda el alcohol se terminó para ti. Dame eso. - le dijo intentando quitarle la copa

- No, es mía - contestó Quinn alejando el vaso de su amiga.

Santana se levantó rápidamente arrebatándole la copa de la mano - Dame eso antes de que hagas cualquier tontería de la que después te arrepientas - dijo tirando el contenido del vaso en uno de los jarrones de la sala.

Quinn frunció el ceño - ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿No querías que me divirtiese? ¡Pues eso hago! - gritó frustrada poniéndose en pie rápidamente. En aquel momento todo le dio vueltas y casi pierde el equilibrio. Santana tenía razón, había bebido demasiado pero quería olvidarse de todo, quería borrar el dolor.

Santana rió al ver como Quinn casi se cae sobre una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente en uno de los sillones - Ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte en pie. Ven aquí. Hablemos. - le dijo cogiéndola del brazo y abriéndose hueco entre la gente.

Santana apartó a todos los que se encontraba en su camino hasta salir al pequeño pasillo de la residencia - ¡Ustedes dos buscarse un hotel! - gritó a una pareja que casi estaban manteniendo relaciones sexuales en los escalones del pasillo. La pareja miró a Santana con miedo y en silencio salió rápidamente del lugar.

Seguía siendo la misma perra que fue en Lima y seguía teniendo el respeto de todos. Quinn pensó que si ella siguiese siendo la misma que era en la secundaria le hubiese pateado el culo a Thomas hace tiempo y todo aquello no estaría pasando. Santana se sentó en los escalones y tiró del brazo de Quinn para que se sentase a su lado. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- No quiero hablar Santana. - le dijo mirando al frente.

- Me importa una mierda, vas a contarme lo que te pasa. ¿Es por RuPaul? ¿Problemas en Hobbitlandia? - le preguntó

Quinn frunció el ceño - ¿Puedes dejar de insultar a mi novia? Se llama Rachel. No RuPaul, ni Manhands, ni Treasure Trail ni ninguno de esos nombres estúpidos que le pusiste en la secundaria.

Su amiga alzó una ceja - La mayoría se los pusiste tu Quinn.

Tenía razón - Bueno... pues no quiero que la llames así. Se llama RA-CHEL

- Okey. Pues ¿me puedes contar que mierda te ha pasado con tu querida RACHEL? - le preguntó de nuevo mirándola fijamente

- Hemos tenido nuestra primera pelea.

- Bueno creo que ya era hora, juntas parecíais un catálogo de Benetton. Sois más cursis que vomitar purpurina.

- Paso, no pienso hablar de esto contigo - le dijo Quinn poniéndose en pie.

Santana la cogió del brazo.- Q. Está bien, lo siento. - se disculpó. Quinn se sentó de nuevo - ¿Porqué os habéis peleado? ¿Le dijiste que Barbra no era mejor que Celine Dion o algo así? - la rubia la miró fulminantemente, era incapaz de tomarse las cosas en serio - ¿Qué? No me mires así. Eso puede ser un motivo muy valido de disputa en el mundo de Rachel Berry.

También tenía razón en eso, fue el motivo de una de sus mayores peleas hasta ese día. Quinn suspiró - Ella... ella tiene un manager y este le ha dado el brillante consejo de que ocultemos nuestra relación. - dijo al fin con frustración.

Santana asintió - Entiendo.

- Pero eso no es todo, no. - continúo Quinn, realmente necesitaba hablar de ello - Además quiere que para la prensa y los fans finja una relación con su compañero Thomas. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Es absurdo!

- ¿Thomas es ese inglés con un palo en el culo? ¿Él que parece el hijo pequeño del señor Shu?

Quinn asintió - Ya sabía yo que su pelo y sus chalecos me resultaban familiares. - comentó Quinn. Ahora que lo pensaba era realmente parecido al señor Shuster pero con diez años menos. Espeluznante...

- Wagg... - exclamó con asco Santana - Treas... quiero decir Rachel, debe querer mucho triunfar para aceptar fingir una relación con alguien cuyo pelo parece un nido de cigüeñas del pacifico. - comentó al más puro estilo Sue Sylvester - Todos mis respetos a Berry.

Quinn la miró sorprendida- ¿Lo apoyas?

- A ver Q en el mundo en el que Rachel está eso se hace todo el tiempo mira a Tom Cruise. Yo no entiendo de esas cosas pero tal vez si quiere triunfar es algo que debe hacer. - se encogió de hombros - ¿Quieres que ella cumpla sus sueños?

- Si, ¡pero no a ese precio! - exclamó con frustración

- Creo que estas siendo muy egoísta Quinn.

Quinn se levantó molesta - ¿Egoísta? ¿Yo? ¿Por no querer que mi novia vaya de la mano de otro cuando debería ir conmigo?

Santana se levantó y la miró fijamente - Si, egoísta. Egoísta porque estás celosa.

- No estoy celosa. - mintió.

- ¡Oh si lo estás!

Las dos se quedaron en silencio. Quinn mirando a un punto perdido de la pared blanca con los brazos cruzados mientras Santana la miraba fijamente. Ella no estaba siendo egoísta, nadie en su sano juicio estaría de acuerdo con algo así, sin embargo quería que Rachel fuese feliz... aunque aquello era un precio demasiado alto.

Santana respiró profundamente y cogió su mano - Mira Q sé que no tengo ni idea de cómo te debes sentir. Si fuese Brittany quien tuviese que estar con un tío para poder hacer lo que quiere realmente no sé si podría aceptarlo. - reconoció con sinceridad - Aún así creo que debes apoyar a Rachel en esto. Sé lo que es fingir ser alguien que no eres, tú también lo sabes pero ella no. Y te aseguro que va a necesitarte...

Quinn no dijo nada. Tal vez tenía razón, Rachel siempre había sido honesta con sus sentimientos y nunca había mentido sobre quien era pero ella sí y sabía que era verdaderamente duro. No iba a ser fácil para ella tampoco.

- Esto no es justo, ¿porqué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas?

Santana la miró con compasión y se encogió de hombros, no tenía una respuesta para eso, nade la tenía. - Descansa Q, deja de beber, ponte lo más decente posible y vuelve a casa con tu chica. ¿De acuerdo? - le indicó Santana con una sonrisa - Y yo... voy a ir a patear un par de culos, esa idiota de Sally parece tener un interés especial en las rubias pero se ha acercado a la rubia equivocada. - dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido como en el interior de la sala Sally bailaba con las manos en las caderas de Brittany.

Quinn asintió y Santana salió hecha una furia hacia el interior.

- ¡Santana! - gritó Quinn, la morena se dio la vuelta - Gracias.

Santana se encogió de hombros - Lo que sea Q. - sonrió antes de entrar de nuevo en la salón - ¡Eh tú cara brécol! ¡No quiero verte a menos de diez kilómetros de mi chica! - le escuchó decir Quinn que no pudo evitar reir, realmente Santana no había cambiado en absoluto pero ella la quería tal y como era.

Era hora de enfrentarse a Rachel y sabía que fuese cual fuese su decisión las cosas iban a cambiar irremediablemente.

* * *

><p>El día de Rachel había sido horrible. A pesar de que lo único que quería era acurrucarse en el sofá mientras lloraba esperando a que Quinn volviese a casa había tenido que ir a ensayar y tuvo que actuar para el espectáculo de la noche aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido detener las lagrimas durante el show. Fueron las dos horas más largas de su vida, si no se había derrumbado delante de todo el público había sido pura suerte.<p>

Ni Quinn ni Santana le habían cogido el teléfono y cando llamó a Brittany esta estaba demasiado ebria como para poder mantener una conversación coherente. Jamás había discutido con Quinn de aquella manera, jamás la había visto tan enfadada y lo peor no era eso, lo peor fue la decepción en su mirada. No quería perderla, no podía perderla.

Cuando llegó por fin a su apartamento y abrió la puerta Quinn estaba sentada en silencio en el sofá. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Rachel sintió una punzada en el pecho, había algo distinto en la mirada de Quinn. No sabía que era pero algo había cambiado.

Rachel tiró el bolso al suelo y fue corriendo al sofá para abrazar a su chica. - Por favor Quinn perdóname, perdóname no quise decir eso no... yo... lo siento tanto... - se disculpó entre lágrimas aferrándose fuertemente a la rubia - No lo haré, llamaré a George y le diré que no pienso hacerlo. No quiero que nada estropee esto que tenemos, no quiero que nada nos afecte... - susurró buscando su mirada. Quinn la miró sin decir nada - Por favor! ¡Di algo!

Quinn suspiró - Lo haré.

Rachel la miró confusa - ¿Qué?

- Ocultaremos nuestra relación y Thomas será tu felpudo novio falso - respondió con frialdad

- Pero Quinn...

- He dicho que lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo cortante levantándose del sofá - Voy a hacer la cena. No quiero hablar ni una palabra más sobre este tema. - le dijo sin mirarla camino a la cocina

Rachel se quedó mirándola aún con lagrimas en sus ojos. - Quinn...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó la chica girándose

- Abrázame. - le pidió. Quinn la miró en silencio y fue hacia ella recogiéndola entre sus brazos. Rachel sintió como algo no estaba bien en aquel abrazo y se aferró aún más fuerte a su novia - No me sueltes. - dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo

Quinn la separó para buscar su mirada - Rachel ¿qué te pasa?

- No quiero que te vayas. - le dijo volviendo a abrazarla.

- No voy a irme a ningún sitio. - le contestó Quinn acariciándole delicadamente el pelo.

- ¿Entonces porque te siento tan lejos?

Estaba abrazándola, estaba entre sus brazos y sin embargo parecía que Quinn estaba a cientos de kilómetros.


	31. Vuelve

**Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo. No he podido subirlo antes porque he tenido problemas con la electricidad por la lluvia y no he tenido luz en todo el día :S**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior, la verdad es que estaba un poco insegura sobre ese capítulo por haberlo escrito con fiebre y un poco atontada por los antibióticos así que vuestros comentarios me han alegrado muchísimo. Gracias :)**

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré el jueves. Much Love ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Junio, 2 meses después.<strong>

¿Somos nosotros quienes hacemos los momentos o son los momentos quienes nos hacen ser lo que somos? ¿Cuántas veces has pensado en volver atrás en el tiempo para cambiar una decisión, un momento, un instante del que te arrepientes? ¿Cuántas veces te has preguntado si cambiar aquello haría que las cosas fuesen distintas? ¿Tomaste la decisión equivocada? Y si así fuese, ¿sería mejor si no la hubieses tomado o tal vez aquella decisión fue necesaria para llegar a dónde estás ahora? Porque a veces solo dos simples palabras son capaces de cambiar una vida: sí y no.

Y Quinn dijo sí cuando quería decir no y no podía arrepentirse más de ello.

Aún no podía creer que hubiese aceptado que Rachel fingiese estar con Thomas, no podía comprender porque había accedido a compartir a su chica con aquel idiota.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido desde que George entró en la vida de Rachel. En dos simples meses la morena había pasado de ser una chica popular en Broadway con una vida normal a ser portada de todas las revistas del país. Rachel se convirtió casi de la noche a la mañana en alguien muy famoso en Nueva York y eso conllevaba que continuamente tuviese que hacer entrevistas, ir a fiestas, acudir a eventos e incluso habían puesto su cara en algunos autobuses de la ciudad. Todo el mundo en la gran manzana sabía quién era Rachel Berry y cuanto más popular se volvía más difícil era ocultar su relación con Quinn.

Tenían que esconderse si querían cenar juntas o salir a pasear como el resto de las parejas normales, no podían darse la mano en público y por supuesto no podían hacerse ninguna muestra de cariño si no era bajo la absoluta protección de su casa. Quinn tenía que salir por la puerta de atrás cuando los fotógrafos esperaban a Rachel a la salida de su edificio, ¡tenía que esconderse para salir de su propia casa!. Pero eso no era lo peor, no, además de todas las cosas que tenía que soportar por la repentina fama de Rachel tenía que verla con Thomas y eso le hervía la sangre.

George se había encargado de hacer creer al público que eran pareja gracias a un premeditado plan que resulto ser un completo éxito. Primero salieron juntos de la mano varias noches tras el show, más tarde tuvieron un "hermoso" momento donde Thomas no pudo contener su "amor" por ella y le dio un "romántico" beso al finalizar su actuación y para culminar su brillante falsa historia de amor Rachel declaró a una conocida revista que el amor le había llegado gracias a aquella obra añadiendo además lo emocionada que estaba debido a que la vida le sonreía en todos los sentidos. Poco tardaron los tabloides en sacar conclusiones y en menos de un mes los dos eran la pareja más buscada de todo Broadway.

Los periodistas eran como buitres esperando a su presa. Ellos querían saberlo todo de la que según muchos era lo mejor que le había pasado a Nueva York desde que los Knicks habían ganado la final de la NBA a Los Lakers en el 73. Con una obra de teatro y unas pocas actuaciones en varias pequeñas salas de la ciudad Rachel se había ganado al público por completo. Los niños querían ser como ella, las madres querían ser sus madres, los hombres querían estar con ella y las mujeres... bueno Quinn pensaba que realmente también querían estar con ella. Sin duda George era bueno en su trabajo.

Quinn se alegraba por Rachel, se alegraba por su éxito y porque estuviese cumpliendo sus sueños pero ¿en qué lugar la dejaba todo aquello? Ella solo era una desempleada con un guión que nadie quería financiar, solo era una persona normal en un mundo lleno de glamour y éxito al que no pertenecía ni quería pertenecer. Se sentía fuera de lugar en las fiestas a las que iba para acompañar desde la distancia a su novia, se sentía fuera de lugar con los amigos de Rachel, incluso se sentía fuera de lugar cuando iba a ver sus espectáculos y Rachel salía de la mano de Thomas al terminar en vez de con ella. Y con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo, dejó de ir a verla y dejó de quedar con los amigos de Rachel. Intentó evitar todo aquello porque realmente le hacía daño.

Su chica era una estrella, era una triunfadora pero ella no y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que cuanto más cerca estaba Rachel de sus sueños más se alejaba de ella.

Quinn llegó al apartamento deseosa de tirarse en su sofá y leer un buen libro, aquel día había sido otro día aburrido más en clases de dirección de las que pensaba que no servirían para nada teniendo en cuenta que nunca rodaría una película y en esas ridículas clases de yoga que por mucho que dijese Rachel no le ayudaban a relajarse en absoluto. Cuando abrió la puerta sin embargo se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar era todo menos un sitio para relajarse.

- ¡Quinn! ¡Llegas tarde! - le dijo Rachel levantándose de su silla con los rulos aún puestos en su pelo.

- ¿Qué es todo esto Rachel? - susurró Quinn confusa.

La casa estaba completamente hecha un desastre. Su mesa estaba llena de productos de maquillaje, su escritorio se había convertido en un improvisado tocador lleno de pinturas de uñas y el sofá era a penas visible debido a las decenas de cajas de zapatos y bolsos que allí se agolpaban. Una chica de pelo azul, dos hombres que parecían gemelos y un hombre de pelo rosa la miraban como si ella fuese la extraña, a pesar de que esa era su casa y ellos eran los que no deberían interrumpir su perfecta tarde de sofá y libro. ¿Quiénes eran esa gente? ¿Porqué aquel hombre de pelo rosa estaba usando su taza de café preferida?

- Ella es Dora, la peluquera; - le indicó Rachel señalando a la chica de pelo azul de no más de veinte años - Hiam y Claud, dos de los maquilladores más importante de Nueva York - los dos chicos que definitivamente eran gemelos sonrieron para luego volver a su intensa charla sobre qué color le iría mejor para la sombra de ojos si el negro o el rosa - Y este es Charles, el encargado de la manicura. - Y el que está bebiendo en MI taza, pensó Quinn

- ¿Has visto mis uñas? ¡Son maravillosas! - le señaló emocionada Rachel enseñándole sus manos que ahora llevaban unas largas uñas de porcelana que a decir verdad no le gustaban en absoluto, sin embargo forzó una sonrisa ante el entusiasmo de la morena - ¡Chicos decidle hola a Quinn!

- ¡Hola Quinn! - corearon todos al mismo tiempo.

Quinn les sonrió de medio lado y cogió a Rachel del brazo - ¿Puedes venir un momento? - le susurró

- Sí, claro. ¡Enseguida vuelvo! - les dijo Rachel antes de entrar en la habitación con Quinn.

- ¿Qué hace esa gente en nuestro salón?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Hoy es la cena pre-gala de los Tony! Llevo hablándote de ello una semana, te lo he marcado en rojo con una estrella en tu agenda. - le dijo confusa Rachel.

Era cierto, la cena... Quinn lo había olvidado por completo - Hace meses que no miro mi agenda, no tengo nada que poner en ella...

- Bueno no pasa nada. - sonrió de medio lado. - Vete a la ducha. Paul llegará de un momento a otro. - le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios

- ¿Quién es Paul?

- El diseñador de nuestros vestidos. Le di tus medidas y te ha hecho un vestido precioso, ya lo verás. Vas a estar hermosa. - le respondió con una amplia sonrisa

Quinn bajó la vista hacia el suelo - No sé si voy a ir a esa cena Rach, no me apetece.

- Pero Quinn... mi musical tiene seis nominaciones y ¡eres la novia de la nominada a mejor actriz principal! Tienes que venir - exclamó Rachel haciendo pucheros con los labios.

- ¿Qué más da que vaya o no? Nadie sabe que soy tu novia... - respondió frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Pero yo sí! Es una noche muy importante para mí y realmente me gustaría que estuvieses conmigo. - le dijo agarrándole de las manos - He conseguido que George te ponga en nuestra mesa, tendrás una acreditación como una de las estilistas y estarás sentada a mí lado. ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado convencerle?

Quinn suspiró y miró a los ojos de su chica que esperaban espectantes su respuesta. No estaba contenta con aquello, no quería ir a ninguna fiesta y volver a tener que pasar por toda aquella mentira de nuevo pero no podía fallarle a Rachel, había puesto muchos esfuerzos para que ella pudiese estar a su lado, tenía que apoyarla.

- De acuerdo, iré. - contestó no muy convencida

- ¡Bien! - exclamó con alegría Rachel apretándola en un fuerte abrazo - Te quiero - le susurró al oído

Quinn sonrió, ver a Rachel feliz era lo único capaz de sacarla de su amargura. Al fin y al cabo por eso había aceptado, ¿no? La felicidad de Rachel era el único motivo que le daba fuerzas para soportar toda aquella locura.

* * *

><p>Cuando Quinn salió de la ducha Paul, un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años de ojos vivos, pelo amarillo chillón y absolutamente gay por supuesto, le esperaba con su vestido. Realmente Rachel tenía razón, era precioso. Era un vestido por debajo de las rodillas de color negro palabra de honor al mismo tiempo sexy y elegante. El contraste del vestido oscuro con su piel clara, el maquillaje suave que Hiam y Claud eligieron para ella destacando especialmente su mirada y el peinado algo alborotado que le hizo Dora hicieron que cuando Quinn se miró en el espejo realmente dudara de si era ella o no.<p>

Siempre intentaba estar acorde con las fiestas a las que había ido, no muchas en realidad, e iba con alguno de los pocos vestidos decentes que tenía en su armario pero aquel vestido la hizo sentir realmente como una princesa, no se vestía tan elegante desde su fiesta de graduación en la secundaria.

- Estas preciosa Quinn - le dijo Rachel apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras la rubia se miraba en el espejo - Siempre lo estás pero esta noche... me va a ser muy difícil contenerme - sonrió la morena.

Quinn se giró y le dio un delicado beso en los labios, al menos podían mostrar su amor delante del equipo, algo es algo - Tú también estás maravillosa Rach, realmente increíble. - le susurró Quinn observándola detenidamente.

Decir que estaba maravillosa era el eufemismo del año, no había palabra capaz de definir la belleza de Rachel aquella noche. Paul había elegido para ella un vestido corto rosa que combinaba a la perfección con su piel morena, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño dejando caer unos pocos rizos sobre su frente, los ojos finalmente habían decidido que irían también de rosa destacando sus preciosos e intensos ojos marrones. Jamás había visto algo tan bonito en toda su vida, jamás podría conocer a nadie que le hiciese perder el aliento solo con una sonrisa.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirándose en silencio como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían y Quinn sintió de nuevo que las cosas podían ir bien, que ellas podrían superar todo por lo que estaban pasando porque su amor era más fuerte. Pero la puerta sonó y George llegó rompiendo por completo la magia del momento.

- Rachel el coche está abajo, Thomas te espera dentro. ¡Oh! Estas realmente preciosa - le dijo a la morena girándola para observar todos los detalles.

- Gracias - sonrió Rachel - Tú estás realmente elegante con ese esmoquin, ¿Armani?

George asintió - Por supuesto. ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó el hombre tendiéndole el brazo para que Rachel lo agarrara, esta asintió con una sonrisa - ¡Ah! por cierto Quinn, tú también estas muy guapa. - dijo sin mirarla más por compromiso que por otra cosa. George no la soportaba y Quinn lo sabía sin embargo poco le importaba. La rubia solo le dedicó una leve sonrisa como respuesta.

- Nos vemos allí cariño - dijo Rachel dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa forzada y vio marcharse a su princesa a la que un falso príncipe la esperaba en su gran carroza. Rachel era su princesa, sin embargo aquel no era su cuento.

* * *

><p>La cena previa a los Tony era el evento más importante de Broadway después evidentemente de los propios premios, sin embargo para Quinn todas aquellas cenas y fiestas eran iguales. Grandes artistas del teatro, del cine y de la música con caros trajes de gala, una alfombra roja donde desplegar su glamour, fotógrafos deseosos de sacar las mejores imágenes de los protagonistas y fans esperando en la puerta deseosos de un autógrafo o una foto con alguno de sus ídolos. Aquellos premios no tenían la misma trascendencia que los Oscar o los Globos de oro pero si era uno de los eventos más importantes en Nueva York y eso era palpable, Quinn jamás había visto en su vida a tantos fotógrafos juntos y eso solo era la cena del día anterior a los premios, ¿cómo iba a ser la noche siguiente cuándo tuviese que ir con Rachel para que recogiese su premio? Por qué sí, estaba completamente segura de que Rachel ganaría el premio a mejor actriz protagonista de un musical, ese premio fue suyo desde el primer día que pisó el escenario.<p>

Quinn entró en la cena con otros miembros del equipo, en teoría era una de las estilistas por lo que muchos le felicitaron por la nominación a mejor diseño de vestuario y ella asintió y sonrió dando las gracias. Por suerte no tuvo que posar para las cámaras y pudo pasar desapercibida por la alfombra roja hasta llegar al interior del gran restaurante dónde se había organizado la cena. Era un lugar lujoso, uno de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York y juraría que de lejos pudo ver a Patti Lupone hablar con la protagonista de _Wicked_ a la que, aunque no podía recordar su nombre, había visto varias veces debido a la obsesión de Rachel por aquel musical.

Antes de la cena tuvieron una pequeña recepción con cócteles y algunos aperitivos. Quinn habló prácticamente todo el tiempo con Hailey quien era la única a la que la repentina popularidad no le había cambiado, con los demás compañeros de Rachel solo cruzó algunas frases sueltas o les saludó con una sonrisa desde lejos. No podía creer que aquellos chicos fuesen los mismos con los que se había divertido y emborrachado hacía una año y medio en Londres, el éxito, la popularidad y la vanidad de Broadway los habían convertido en personas completamente distintas.

Rachel por su parte hablaba con sus compañeros agarrada como no al brazo de Thomas y conversaba animadamente con aquellos que un día fueron sus ídolos, realmente debía ser todo un sueño para ella.

Quinn sonrió al leer un mensaje que Rachel le envió: _"Realmente estás maravillosa esta noche, no puedo esperar a llegar a casa"_. Cuando la miró la morena le regaló un coqueto guiño disimuladamente para luego seguir su animada conversación con aquellos dos actores que si Quinn no estaba equivocada debían de ser los protagonistas de Cats, tanto tiempo con Rachel la habían convertido en toda una experta en musicales.

La recepción acabó y todos ocuparon sus asientos asignados en cada mesa. Quinn como le había dicho Rachel estaba sentada al lado de la morena. Realmente había tenido que ser difícil para ella poder conseguir algo así, estaba en la misma mesa que el director, los actores y el productor de la obra. Thomas por supuesto estaba sentado al otro lado de Rachel aunque Quinn a penas cruzó unas pocas palabras con él a pesar de los intentos de Rachel por sacar algún tema de conversación común.

Cuando la cena terminó y como era habitual en aquellas ocasiones iban a ir a una fiesta posterior en uno de los locales de moda de la ciudad. Rachel le indicó a Quinn que iría en el mismo coche que Hailey, Thomas y ella. Quinn sonrió, parecía que Rachel finalmente había dejado las cosas claras a George y que estaba dándole su sitio. Aunque siguiese escondiéndola al menos no tenía que ir en el mismo coche que el equipo de iluminación.

Quinn salió primero del restaurante con Hailey, Thomas y Rachel salieron detrás quedándose unos minutos respondiendo unas preguntas de los periodistas.

- ¡Oh ha sido maravilloso! ¡Aún no puedo creer que haya cenado el mismo menú que Patti Lupone! - exclamó entusiasmada Rachel a uno de los micrófonos. Todos rieron y Quinn sonrió desde lejos, ella los tenía completamente enamorados.

- Se han oído rumores de que tal vez estáis pensando en boda, ¿es cierto? - preguntó otro periodista.

- Bueno realmente aún es pronto para eso, pero me encantaría hacerlo algún día - respondió Thomas con la mejor de sus sonrisas, Quinn frunció el ceño - Estaría loco si dejara escapar a alguien tan perfecto como ella - prosiguió mirando ensimismado a Rachel haciendo que a Quinn se le revolviesen las tripas.

A los periodistas sin embargo pareció gustarles y corearon un emocionado _"Ohhh" _que fue lo definitivo para que Quinn decidiera que mejor iba a esperar en el coche, Hailey le siguió hasta el interior.

Quinn se quedó mirando por la ventana viendo como Rachel y Thomas reían con los periodistas. A veces le sorprendía lo buena actriz que Rachel podía ser, si no fuese porque sabía que aquella relación era un completa farsa y porque la chica que tanto reía agarrada del brazo de Thomas era su novia incluso hubiese dicho que eran una maravillosa pareja. Pero no lo eran, ella era la pareja de Rachel no Thomas y ella era quien tenía que haber estado a su lado en aquel momento no él.

Thomas cogió de la cintura a Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla y Quinn sintió como algo en su interior la quemaba por dentro, los celos la estaban matando, jamás había sentido nada parecido.

- Quinn - le dijo Hailey dándose la vuelta en el asiento del copiloto - Borra cualquier estúpido pensamiento que tengas en tu cabeza sobre Thomas y Rachel, ella te quiere a ti.

- Lo sé. Sin embargo es él quien la tiene a ella - comentó aún con la mirada perdida en la ventana

Hailey negó rápidamente con la cabeza - No, él no la tiene. Tenías que ver como hablaba de ti en Londres, como se le llena la boca cada vez que pronuncia tu nombre... Todo eso es falso, - le dijo señalando a los dos que ahora posaban para algunas fotos con sus fans - Sin embargo lo que tú tienes con Rachel es real. Thomas puede darle todos los besos en la mejilla que quiera y puede ir con ella de la mano, de la cintura o del pie si le apetece, pero al final del día Rachel estará a TU lado en VUESTRA cama y no en la de Thomas. No lo olvides.

Quinn sonrió, realmente Hailey era la única de los amigos de Rachel a la que no deseaba estrangular cuando abría la boca - Muchas gracias.

Hailey se encogió de hombros - Solo es la verdad.

Thomas y Rachel finalmente entraron en el coche y Rachel se sentó a su lado riendo a carcajadas.

- No puedo creer que les dijeses que algún día íbamos a tener niños. - rió golpeando a Thomas en el hombro.

- Ya sabes que me gusta ir más allá en mis personajes. - sonrió bobamente.

Quinn en aquel momento quiso tirarle uno de sus tacones a la cabeza, pero eran unos tacones de 1200 dólares y los preferidos de Rachel por lo que desechó la opción.

- Sí, pero decirles que vamos a llamar a "nuestros" hijos Magnolia y Gaylord por los personajes de _Show Boat_ es un poco excesivo, ¿no crees?

- ¡Pues a ti parecía gustarte la idea antes!

- No, he dicho que ya lo hablaríamos en su momento - le aclaró la morena.

- Seguramente te convencería - le contestó Thomas guiñándole un ojo.

Quinn siguió mirando por la ventana sin querer prestar atención a la "pareja" pensando que tal vez tener que compartir coche con ellos no era una buena idea, jamás había sentido tantas ganas de patearle el culo a nadie como en aquel momento viendo a Thomas coquetear con Rachel. Porque sí, estaba coqueteando con su novia, cualquier persona en dos kilómetros a la redonda podría haberse percatado, cualquier persona menos Rachel claro.

- Cariño, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Rachel acariciándole la rodilla.

Quinn se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos y al ver la estúpida cara de Thomas no pudo evitarlo y agarró con fuerza el rostro de su novia dándole un intenso beso. Quería dejarle claro a aquel imbécil que Rachel era suya, que por mucho que le pudiese tomar su mano en la alfombra roja o bromear sobre los nombres que les pondrían a los hijos que jamás iban a tener solo ella podía tener a Rachel de aquella manera.

Cuando el coche paró las dos chicas se separaron y pudo observar en el rostro de Rachel su absoluta sorpresa por aquel beso, Quinn no solía actuar de esa manera en los últimos meses y mucho menos delante de la gente.

- Bueno... ya hemos llegado - susurró Thomas aún algo aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar. Hailey miró a Quinn y le levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación antes de salir. Thomas salió también del coche y Rachel cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - le preguntó la morena visiblemente molesta

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Quinn haciéndose la despistada, aunque sabía perfectamente por qué estaba enfadada.

Rachel frunció el ceño - No te hagas la tonta conmigo Quinn.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora tampoco puedo darte un beso en privado?

- Claro que puedes siempre y cuando no lo hagas para marcar tu territorio, ¡te ha faltado mearme encima! - exclamó enfadada Rachel.

Quinn rió - No digas tonterías

- No son tonterías y lo sabes. ¿Porqué actúas así? - le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Quinn suspiró en la frustración, la noche había ido bien pero aquello iba a terminar en una pelea, como siempre desde hacía dos meses. Aún así no podía contenerse por mucho más tiempo, toda la noche junto a Rachel y Thomas había sido demasiado. - No lo soporto, ¿vale? - gritó finalmente - No soporto su estilo de inglés estirado, sus modales refinados y ese nido que tiene por pelo. No me gusta cómo te trata, no me gusta cómo te mira

- ¡Es solo un compañero!

- No. Es un compañero con el que tienes una relación falsa con la que él parece estar encantado.

Rachel frunció el ceño - Ha aceptado todo esto para ayudarnos. Deberías estarle agradecida

Quinn rió con ironía - ¿Agradecida? ¿Agradecida por qué Rachel? ¿Por ir de la mano con mi novia? ¿Por cogerte de la cintura? ¿Por ocupar un lugar que debería ser mío? Lo siento pero no, no puedo estarle agradecida. - concluyó cogiendo su bolso y abriendo la puerta.

Rachel la cogió por el brazo - ¿A dónde vas?

- A casa. Estoy cansada, mañana tengo que madrugar y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de ver como tu querido novio falso babea por ti. - respondió con frialdad soltándose de la mano de Rachel para salir del coche.

Mientras andaba calle abajo con su glamuroso vestido y sus zapatos de tacón deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Rachel apareciera de repente cogiéndola del brazo y dándole un gran beso frente a las cámaras haciendo desaparecer todos sus problemas, pero no ocurrió. Esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas, en la vida real la princesa nunca dejaría su fiesta y a sus plebeyos por el ridículo bufón.

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez has tenido uno de esos sueños en los que por mucho que quieras correr no puedes moverte? Es angustioso y frustrante y casi siempre terminas despertando agitado y cansado por todo el esfuerzo hecho para nada. Esa era exactamente la sensación que tenía Quinn, esa sensación de frustración y angustia al ver como por mucho que intentaba avanzar y dejar atrás todos esos pensamientos que la torturaban cada día le era imposible moverse. Y comenzaba a estar cansada de luchar, realmente comenzaba a estar agotada.<p>

Su relación con Rachel estaba cada vez peor y estaría mintiéndose a sí misma si solo le echase la culpa a su novia, ella tampoco estaba poniendo mucho de su parte para hacer que las cosas fuesen por el buen camino. Pero no era algo que pudiese evitar, por mucho que intentaba no actuar de manera fría con Rachel o hacer como si nada de lo que estaba pasando la afectara le era imposible actuar como antes con ella. Era un continuo quiero y no puedo, quería poder estar bien, quería poder ser la chica vivaz, feliz y romántica que era antes pero sus continúas decepciones con el asunto del guión y su frustración por no ser demasiado buena para Rachel eran más fuerte que ella.

Sin embargo siempre que intentaba poder hablar con Rachel y explicarle como se sentía terminaba hablándole mal y por consecuencia discutiendo con ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían así? ¿Cuándo iban a volver a la normalidad? Llevaban dos meses llenos de peleas y malos entendidos que nunca llegaban a solucionarse del todo, siempre terminaban postergando el momento de sentarse tranquilamente y hablar de la situación. Ella quería a Rachel, eso lo tenía claro pero no sabía si podría mantener aquella situación por mucho más tiempo, estaba sufriendo y la única manera que ella conocía de evitar el dolor era la única acción que no quería ni podía hacer... huir.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada sacó a Quinn de sus pensamientos que estaba mirando al techo de su habitación, el mismo techo que meses antes había llenado de estrellas solo para su chica, el mismo techo bajo el que ahora no paraban de discutir.

Rachel entró lentamente con los tacones en la mano y se sorprendió al ver que Quinn seguía despierta, eran las tres de la mañana y tenía que ir a clases en cinco horas.

- ¿Aún estás despierta?

- No podía dormir... - contestó aún mirando al techo.

Rachel asintió en silencio y se sentó en la cama mientras se quitaba los pendientes. El silencio de nuevo envolvió la habitación y Quinn suspiró, comenzaba odiar aquellos malditos silencios.

- ¿Qué tal tu noche? - le preguntó finalmente

- Muy bien, fue divertido. - contestó Rachel sin mirarla.

- Si, me imagino que Thomas ha estado muy feliz de poder tenerte para él solito. - ironizó Quinn sin saber porqué, a veces las palabras salían de sus labios y cuándo las pensaba era demasiado tarde.

- Estoy cansada y me gustaría no discutir contigo antes de dormir Quinn... - murmuró Rachel con desgana.

Quinn frunció el ceño - Oh claro... siento que hablar conmigo no sea tan fascinante y divertido como hablar con tu chico inglés. - ironizó - Que por cierto podía dejar de ponerse esos tirantes ridículos, ¿quién se cree que es? ¿Spencer Tracy?

Rachel se levantó de repente de la cama y la miró fijamente - ¡Basta Quinn! ¿Qué mierda te pasa? - le preguntó frustrada - Ya no sales con mis amigos, no vienes a mis shows y cuando lo haces ni siquiera eres capaz de disimular tu jodida cara de amargada. Estas deseando de discutir, siempre con esa ironía y esa mirada llena de frialdad como si me estuvieses perdonando la vida. Te pasas los días aquí encerrada metida en tus libros pasando de todo el mundo...

- ¡Ah! ¿Pero te has dado cuenta? - le interrumpió Quinn - Porque con el poco tiempo que pasas en casa no sé como lo puedes saber.

- Tengo dos shows al día seis días a la semana Quinn. Tengo ensayos todos los días durante ocho horas. - le dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos - Sin contar todas las entrevistas y sesiones de fotos a las que tengo que ir. ¿Crees que a mí no me gustaría más estar aquí contigo tiradas en el sofá abrazadas viendo una película que estar todo el día fuera? ¿Crees que para mí no es difícil?

- ¡Pues no lo parece! - gritó Quinn levantándose también de la cama - Porque cuando sales del show en vez de venir a casa conmigo te vas con tus compañeros a esas fiestas tan glamurosas y llenas de gente importante que tanto te gustan. - dijo mordazmente - ¿En qué lugar me deja eso a mí? ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuándo tus amigos comienzan a hablar de todos esos temas que a mí no me interesan y en los que no puedo opinar porque no tengo ni idea? ¿En algún jodido momento te has puesto a pensar en lo que yo siento Rachel?

- ¿Y tú? ¿Piensas en cómo me siento yo? - le preguntó Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido hoy cuándo te has ido? Era la cena previa de los premios Tony, era una noche muy importante para mí. Te necesitaba conmigo Quinn y ¡tú te has ido por un maldito ataque de celos que no tiene ningún sentido!

Quinn se sintió culpable pero sin embargo no dio su brazo a torcer, estaba demasiado enfadada para hacerlo - ¿Qué no tiene sentido? ¿No tienes ojos en la cara o qué? ¿No ves como te mira? ¿No ves como aprovecha cualquier escusa para acercarse a ti?

Rachel suspiró con frustración - ¡Él no me interesa!

- ¡Pero tú a él sí! Y estas con él todo el maldito día y vais juntos a todos lados.

- Se supone que somos pareja Quinn...

- Ya... claro... eso lo excusa todo. - rió con amargura Quinn cogiendo una manta del armario y su almohada.

Rachel la miró confusa - ¿A dónde vas?

- Al sofá, no quiero dormir aquí. - respondió con frialdad

- Fantástico. - contestó Rachel quitándose su vestido y metiéndose en la cama

- Estupendo. - le respondió Quinn cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una hora y Quinn aún no podía quedarse dormida.<p>

Odiaba discutir con Rachel pero le era imposible controlarse, las palabras salían a borbotones de su boca y no podía callarse. Odiaba discutir con Rachel porque sabía que cuando peleaba con ella volvía a ser la perra fría que había sido en la secundaria, odiaba discutir con Rachel porque sabía que cada discusión, cada pelea, cada recriminación o reproche era un pequeño paso más hacia la destrucción de todo aquello que con tanto amor habían construido. Sí, odiaba discutir con Rachel tanto o más como odiaba verla con Thomas sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

La puerta de la habitación sonó y Quinn se acurrucó rápidamente en la manta haciéndose la dormida. Podía sentir como Rachel se acercaba lentamente y se quedó de pie frente a ella, posiblemente de brazos cruzados o con el ceño fruncido.

- Sé que estás despierta Quinn. - le dijo

- No quiero hablar Rachel. - respondió sin mirarla

Rachel suspiró y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá - No podemos seguir así, evitar hablar del tema no va a hacer que desaparezca. Sé que esto es difícil para ti y no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco lo que estás haciendo...

- ¿A pesar de que esté todo el tiempo con la cara de amargada? - le interrumpió. Ahí estaba otra vez, esos comentarios fríos que tanto odiaba.

- Estoy intentando hablar como dos personas civilizadas, ¿puedes hacer el esfuerzo de no ser irónica y escucharme? - le respondió Rachel con tono pausado.

Quinn abrió los ojos, recogió sus piernas para hacerle un hueco a su lado en el sofá y asintió con la cabeza - Vale. Te escucho.

Rachel la miró durante unos segundos en silencio, suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a hablar - Esto no será así para siempre, solo será por un tiempo hasta que mi carrera esté consolidada y después si quieres le contaré a todos que estamos juntas, ¡me subiré a la estatua de la libertad si es necesario! Pero las dos tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo Quinn, no quiero que esto nos afecte.

- Ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? - respondió con frialdad

Rachel la miró dolida por el comentario - ¿Porque eres así conmigo Quinn? ¿Porqué me castigas de esta manera? ¿Sabes el daño que me estás haciendo? ¿Sabes lo que me duele tu frialdad y tus palabras? - le dijo intentando contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga Rachel? - preguntó Quinn con frustración - ¿Quieres que finja que estoy bien? ¿Quieres que te mienta y te diga que no me jode verte con Thomas? ¿Quieres que te de una palmadita en el hombro por lo bien que estas fingiendo ante el mundo? ¿Quieres eso? ¡Dime Rachel! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Realmente quería saberlo, quería saber qué hacer, quería saber cuál era la solución para calmar todo ese dolor que la estaba consumiendo poco a poco por dentro, quería saber cuál era la fórmula mágica para no sufrir al verla con Thomas. Quería respuestas, quería soluciones.

Rachel la miró en silencio y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir también de manera silenciosa por sus ojos - Quiero que vuelvas Quinn... solo eso. - le susurró - Quiero que vuelvas.

Quinn sintió como algo se rompía al ver llorar a Rachel, no podía verla sufrir, todo aquello solo lo estaba soportando para que ella pudiese ser feliz.

- Ven aquí. - le dijo poniéndose de rodillas en el sofá y acurrucándola entre sus brazos intentando calmar las lágrimas de la morena pero no funcionó, al contrario Rachel comenzó a llorar más fuerte. - No llores por favor... no puedo verte llorar.

- ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como antes? ¿Por qué no podemos estar bien? ¿Por qué Quinn? - le preguntó entre lágrimas Rachel.

Quinn miró al techo intentando contener sus propias lágrimas y apretó aún más fuerte a su chica entre sus brazos - Tranquila, todo va a salir bien. - le dijo- Todo va a salir bien. - repitió, esta vez para convencerse a sí misma de aquellas palabras eran ciertas.


	32. Momentos

**Esta semana está siendo más tranquila de lo que esperaba así que he tenido más tiempo para escribir :) Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Una nueva etapa se acerca en esta historia y la verdad es que creo que es la etapa más interesante, al menos para mí a la hora de escribir. El próximo capitulo lo subiré el domingo. **

**Muchas gracias como siempre por vuestros mensajes de apoyo y por seguir leyendo esta historia. Me gusta que me contéis vuestra opinión sobre como están yendo las cosas y como para algunos la actitud de Quinn es comprensible pero otros entienden también a Rachel. Seguid contándome vuestros pensamientos, esta historia es también vuestra :)**

**Hasta el domingo. Much Love!**

* * *

><p>Rose Kennedy dijo una vez <em>"La vida no es una cuestión de etapas, sino de momentos."<em>

Hay momentos para los que esperas toda tu vida, momentos que simplemente están destinados a suceder, momentos para los que desde que naces has estado preparándote en el conocimiento de que es algo inevitable. Era la gala de los Tony y Rachel sin duda estaba en uno de esos momentos.

- ¿Estás preparada? - le preguntó Thomas que estaba sentado a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa.

Rachel apartó la vista de la ventana y pasó sus manos nerviosamente por su vestido planchando una arruga inexistente en la tela - Creo que me tiemblan las piernas

Thomas soltó una carcajada - No puedo creer que la gran Rachel Berry tenga un ataque de pánico.

- Llevo esperando esto tanto tiempo... - dijo en un hilo de voz.

Thomas la miró fijamente y cogió su mano - Todo va a salir bien Rachel, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa. Dentro de dos horas serás la ganadora del Tony a mejor actriz protagonista de un musical.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior en la duda - Yo no estaría tan segura...

- ¡Oh vamos! - exclamó el chico con una sonrisa - ¡Este Tony es tuyo desde antes de nacer!

Rachel rió ante el entusiasmo del chico y Thomas abrió la puerta tendiéndole la mano - ¿Salimos?

- De acuerdo - asintió la morena sintiendo como un nudo se cogía fuertemente en su estómago, jamás había estado tan nerviosa en toda su vida.

Rachel había comenzado a acostumbrarse a los flashes de las cámaras, al ajetreo de la alfombra roja, a los gritos de los fans coreando su nombre y a sus mensajes de cariño y apoyo. Había comenzado a acostumbrarse a ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas, a sonreir y posar ante los fotógrafos, a mostrarse cercana y agradable pero al mismo tiempo profesional como George le había aconsejado. En dos meses su vida había dado un giro de 180º, después de tanto por fin estaba consiguiendo cumplir todos sus objetivos.

Estaba comenzando a ser verdaderamente conocida en Nueva York, muchos la reconocían por la calle y le pedían autógrafos en la cafetería o cuando iba a comprar revistas al kiosco de la esquina, kiosco que por cierto estaba lleno de publicaciones con su cara en ellas y aún le resultaba raro verse en las revistas que hasta hacía pocos meses leía para buscar información de sus ídolos. Todo estaba siendo una completa locura y si no fuese porque tenía a Quinn tal vez se hubiese perdido en todo ese torbellino que era la fama y el reconocimiento.

Quinn era su ancla a la realidad, ella era la única capaz de hacerla sentir normal en aquel mundo lleno de buenas críticas y adulaciones. Es fácil perder el norte cuando todo el mundo te repite lo buena que eres y lo grade que vas a ser, sin embargo Rachel tenía a Quinn para recordarle que dentro de ella aún quedaba algo de aquella adolescente que cantaba versiones de Barbra y Celine Dion frente a su espejo pensando que algún día podría cumplir ese sueño que todos decían que era imposible. Nada de todo aquello hubiese sido posible sin la ayuda y el empeño de Quinn porque se presentase a aquella audición y Rachel jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente todo lo que había hecho por ella, que aún estaba haciendo por ella.

Sabía que Quinn estaba sufriendo por tener que verla con Thomas, sabía que no llevaba bien tener que mantener su relación en secreto y sabía que tal vez todo aquello había sido egoísta por su parte, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Demonios a ella también le gustaría que Quinn estuviese a su lado en vez de Thomas, le hubiese encantado poder gritarle al mundo lo mucho que amaba a Quinn Fabray y lo feliz que la había hecho desde que un día volvió a aparecer en su vida pero no podía, y a pesar de que también era difícil para ella era el precio a pagar por llegar a la cima. Aunque a veces pensaba que estaba pagando un precio demasiado alto por cumplir sus sueños.

¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por conseguir tus sueños? ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a pagar? ¿A qué serías capaz de renunciar por lograr lo que siempre has deseado? Y cuando por fin llegases a ese lugar en el que siempre has soñado estar, ¿habrá valido la pena o descubrirás que realmente hay cosas que nunca debiste sacrificar? Como tu dignidad, tus valores o el amor de tu vida...

Rachel en aquel momento no sabía que responder a esta última pregunta.

* * *

><p>Podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente, como el aire a penas entraba por sus pulmones y como los pensamientos iban agolpándose en su cabeza. Era la hora.<p>

Hugh Jackman y Victoria Clark eran los encargado de anunciar a la ganadora al premio a mejor actriz protagonista de un musical. Todo era tan absurdo, no podía creer que estuviese sentada a pocos asientos de Will Smith y su esposa y mucho menos que hubiese coincidido en el baño durante la publicidad con la mismísima Sarah Jessica Parker. Loco, tremendamente loco.

Un sonriente Hugh abrió el temido sobre: "Y el Tony a Mejor actriz protagonista de un musical va para... - hubo un momento de silencio en el que Rachel creía que iba a morir de un ataque al corazón - ¡Rachel Berry por Orgullo y Prejuicio!"

Rachel primero no podía creerlo y pasó de la confusión a la incredulidad después a la sorpresa y finalmente a la emoción en solo tres décimas de segundo. Todos aquellos momentos que había vivido a lo largo de los años en su camino hasta llegar allí pasaron por su mente: las burlas de los alumnos del McKinley, el olor del slushie de uva sobre su cara, su prueba para el Glee Club, su actuación de Don't rain my parade, el día que ganaron las nacionales, sus ensayos para las pruebas en las que nunca sería elegida, sus seis meses lejos de todos los que quería para poder estar allí y Quinn, sobre todo en ese momento pensó en Quinn.

Buscó a su chica entre todas las personas que estaban sentadas en aquellas hileras de sillas del gran teatro mientras sus compañeros la felicitaban y la abrazaban, Thomas le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y le susurró: "Te lo dije" y Michael le dio una palmada en el hombro siendo esto la mayor muestra de aprecio que el hombre le había dado en aquel año y medio. Pero la gente a su alrededor no le importaba, ella quería compartir aquel momento solo con una persona, una persona a la que no podía encontrar haciéndola sentir nerviosa. Quería por lo menos mirarla a los ojos, aunque solo fuese desde lejos, a pesar de que lo que realmente deseaba en aquel instante era poder darle un beso a su chica frente a todos. Pero no podía hacerlo, eran las reglas del juego.

Entre aplausos y felicitaciones Rachel subió al escenario aún algo aturdida y Jackman le dio el premio mientras Victoria le regaló una gran sonrisa. Rachel miró al frente buscando aquellos ojos que tanto ansiaba ver y entonces los encontró y sintió como algo revoloteaba en su interior cuando pudo ver que Quinn estaba llorando por la emoción.

El público dejó de aplaudir, Rachel cogió aire y comenzó su discurso - Toda mi vida he estado preparando un discurso para este día frente a mi espejo con un cepillo del pelo en la mano - comentó con una sonrisa. Todos en el teatro rieron - Sin embargo ahora que estoy aquí no sé qué decir - reconoció con cierto rubor

Volvió a coger aire y prosiguió con su discurso - Antes de nada debo dar las gracias a Michael por confiar en mí y darme la oportunidad de trabajar en este magnífico musical. También quiero agradecer el apoyo a mis compañeros que son como mi segunda familia y a mis padres por enseñarme desde pequeña que la fuerza de un sueño, por muy descabellado que sea, puede más que cualquier obstáculo. A mi madre por darme el consejo adecuado en el momento justo, a mis compañeros del Glee Club y al señor Shuster por acompañarme en los primeros pasos de mi carrera. - Rachel volvió a coger aire de nuevo, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir y quería terminar al menos el discurso antes de ser un trapo delante de todo Broadway - Pero sobre todo quiero dar las gracias a esa persona sin la que hoy no podría estar aquí - dijo mirando directamente a Quinn que le regaló un tímida sonrisa - Esto también es tuyo cariño, te quiero. Muchas gracias a todos - finalizó con la mejor de sus sonrisa entre los aplausos del público.

Rachel cogió la pequeña estatuilla y salió hacia la trastienda del teatro apoyándose en una de las paredes de madera que había detrás del escenario para no perder el equilibrio. Había ganado un premio Tony, había ganado un premio Tony y sin embargo en lo único que podía pensar era en abrazar a su novia y decirle lo mucho que sentía todo por lo que habían pasado aquellos meses.

Hay momentos que simplemente están destinados a suceder... y personas capaces de cambiarlo todo.

* * *

><p>Después de la gala y de las muchas felicitaciones por parte de sus fans, periodistas y compañeros de profesión Rachel entró en el coche negro que la esperaba para dirigirse a la fiesta que iba a celebrase en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Manhattan, podían no ser los Oscar pero el mundo de Broadway también tenía glamour. Thomas la siguió hasta el coche agarrando su mano como de costumbre, empezaba a estar cansada de estar todo el día pegada a él, podía ser su mejor amigo pero tanto tiempo juntos era realmente asfixiante.<p>

Al entrar en el coche la morena se sentó agotada por todas las preguntas y las firmas de autógrafos en la alfombra roja y soltó bruscamente la mano de Thomas. Este la miró confuso y Rachel se disculpó con media sonrisa. George entró en el coche ordenándole al chófer que ya podían salir y cuando vio el rostro serio e inexpresivo del hombre supo perfectamente lo que iba a llegar a continuación.

- No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así nunca más Rachel. - dijo con tono severo - Entiendo que estuvieses envuelta en la emoción del momento pero no podemos permitirnos ningún error, ¿entiendes? - le comunicó George mirándola por el retrovisor.

Rachel alzó las cejas - No eres mi padre George, solo eres mi mánager - le dijo con tranquilidad - Y no he hecho absolutamente nada

- ¿No? ¿Dedicarle tu premio Tony a tu novia delante de miles de personas no es hacer "absolutamente nada"? ¡Dios nos coja confesados cuando hagas "algo"! - exclamó irónico

- Ellos supondrán que ha sido por Thomas, nadie pensaría que era por la rubia desconocida que estaba sentada casi escondida en un lateral oscuro del teatro - respondió Rachel con frialdad. Le había dolido que su novia hubiese tenido que estar tan lejos de ella en su gran noche, ella debería haber estado a su lado y no Thomas.

- No volverás a hacer algo así y no quiero hablar más nada sobre este asunto - concluyó tajantemente.

Rachel solía callarse cuando George daba por finalizada una conversación pero esta vez no lo iba a hacer, esta vez no iba a ceder de nuevo. Toda aquella mentira había arruinado su noche y lo peor de todo estaba arruinando su relación con Quinn.

- No voy a seguir con esta farsa - declaró finalmente Rachel con tono firme

George se dio la vuelta en el asiento del copiloto y alzó una ceja mirándola fijamente - ¿De qué estás hablando Rachel?

- Se acabó, no pienso seguir mintiendo sobre lo que soy o sobre con quien estoy - dijo mirando a Thomas que la observaba confuso - Ellos me aceptaran tal y como soy y si no es así... tampoco me importa.

- Estas de broma, ¿verdad?

- No - respondió tajante - Jamás en toda mi vida he hablado tan en serio.

George la miró en silencio durante unos segundos aún sin poder creer que aquello no era una de las bromas de humor negro que a Rachel tanto le gustaban hasta que comprendió que realmente estaba hablando en serio, quería terminar su falsa relación con Thomas - ¿Estás diciéndome que piensas abandonar todo esto después de lo alto que hemos llegado? ¿Estás diciéndome que vas a dejarlo todo por un simple amor veinteañero?

- No es un amor veinteañero George, ¡Quinn y yo llevamos un año y medio juntas! - gritó enfadada

George rió con ironía - ¿Y? ¿Crees que es para toda la vida? ¿Crees que porqué ahora estáis completamente enamoradas seguiréis así dentro de un año o dos? El amor va y viene Rachel, es tu carrera la que está en juego

- ¡Me importa una mierda mi carrera! - volvió a gritar con frustración. Había pasado los dos peores meses de su vida, había visto como su novia se alejaba más y más de ella por aquel ridículo juego y ya no podía más, simplemente estaba cansada - ¿No lo entiendes? Yo la quiero George, la QUIE-RO y ella también me quiere. Y eso vale más que Hollywood, eso vale más que una gira, eso vale más que cualquier estúpida oferta de éxito que tú puedas ofrecerme. Mañana le contaré a todos la verdad, no pienso dejar que esta absurda mentira me aleje más de Quinn de lo que ya lo ha hecho. - concluyó casi sin aliento al borde de las lágrimas.

George se quedó mirándola perplejo sin decir nada, era la primera vez que lo veía literalmente sin palabras. Después de varios minutos en silencio se giró de nuevo en su asiento y la miró fijamente por el retrovisor - Mañana hablaremos con calma de todo esto, ha sido una noche llena de emociones y creo que todos necesitamos un respiro.

- Mi respuesta será la misma George, se acabó - respondió Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

No iba a seguir con aquella mentira, no iba a consentir que nada ni nadie la separase de Quinn. Ella era todo lo que quería y esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para recuperar a su chica.

* * *

><p>Quinn no podía estar más orgullosa de Rachel, no podía estar más orgullosa de todo lo que estaba consiguiendo. Ella había trabajado mucho para estar donde estaba, había luchado más que nadie por poder cumplir su sueño y por fin lo había logrado. Ella se merecía todo aquello y más, Rachel era un claro ejemplo de lo alto que puedes llegar cuando te esfuerzas por cumplir tus objetivos. Cuando vio a su novia subir al escenario y recoger su premio no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, ella lo había conseguido, lo había conseguido y no había podido felicitarla aún por ello.<p>

Pero por fin Rachel entró en el restaurante y Quinn sonrió ampliamente al ver a su novia entrar con aquel maravilloso vestido lago azul palabra de honor con el que estaba simplemente increíble. Su pelo rizado cayendo por sus hombros, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su sonrisa radiante que iluminaba toda la sala. A veces la belleza de Rachel la dejaba sin aliento, no entendía como podía existir alguien tan perfecto.

- ¡Felicidades señorita Berry! - exclamó con entusiasmo cuando Rachel se acercó para hablar con ella.

- Gracias - contestó con una enorme sonrisa

- ¿Qué se siente cuando todos tus sueños se hacen realidad?

- Unas ganas increíbles de poder compartirlo con la persona a la que verdaderamente quiero - respondió cogiendo su mano y posando un delicado beso en sus dedos. Quinn la miró sorprendida

- Nos pueden ver - susurró

Rachel se encogió de hombros - He ganado un Tony, ¡que les den!

Quinn soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza - Estás completamente loca

- Si, completamente loca por ti - le respondió acercándose lentamente. Quinn tragó saliva, ¿iba a besarla? ¿delante de todo Broadway? ¿con decenas de cámaras alrededor?

Su corazón latía apresuradamente y sintió como la sangre le subía rápidamente a la cabeza. Debía estar soñando, Rachel no podía estar a punto de besarla en plena fiesta de celebración de los Tony. Sin embargo cuando Rachel estaba a escasos milímetros de sus labios Thomas carraspeó y Rachel se apartó de repente mirándolo molesta.

Quinn suspiró, tan cerca...

- ¿Qué quieres Thomas? - le espetó Rachel mirándolo con frialdad

Thomas titubeó durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar - Hay algunos productores que quieren hablar contigo Rachel.

- Estoy con mi novia, los productores pueden esperar - respondió cortante.

Quinn abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, jamás había visto a Rachel hablar de esa manera a Thomas. En su interior no pudo evitar gritar un "¡Qué te jodan imbécil!" por la satisfacción.

- George me ha dicho que estaría bien que hablásemos con ellos, son gente muy influyente. - le respondió con voz entrecortada mirándola con cierta tristeza. Había algo distinto en todo aquello, había algo que a Quinn se le escapaba. Estaban distantes, tensos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Rachel suspiró frustrada y miró a Quinn, esta le sonrió - Venga ve, luego te daré ese beso y muchos más - le dijo guiñándole un ojo. La morena le regaló una inmensa sonrisa y se fue con Thomas, pero esta vez no se aferró a su mano ni se agarró de su brazo como de costumbre, hubiese podido caber un camión entre ellos.

No pudo evitar darle vueltas a lo que había estado a punto de suceder hacia tan solo unos minutos si Thomas "casualmente" no las hubiese interrumpido. Rachel iba a besarla delante de todos sin importarle nada, sin importarle lo que George dijese o lo que los periodistas pudiesen publicar al día siguiente en los tabloides. Realmente hubiese sido todo un escándalo si la recién galardonada con un premio Tony Rachel Berry hubiese besado a una "estilista" de su obra en plena fiesta, frente a su "novio". Quinn no podía ni imaginar todos los comentarios que aquel echo hubiese acarreado.

Quinn miró ensimismada a su chica reír y hablar animadamente con aquellos dos hombres de poca estatura, barriga prominente y frente poblada. Hacía dos minutos estaba enfadada con Thomas por haberlas interrumpido y ahora parecía que nada había pasado en absoluto, era toda una profesional.

- Ella es fantástica, ¿verdad? - le dijo George colocándose a su lado

- Lo es.

- Ella ha nacido para esto, mira como habla con los productores... simplemente este es su elemento. - Quinn por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con George, realmente había nacido para ser una estrella - Rachel me ha dicho que quieres trabajar en el mundo del cine - comentó de la nada interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos

- Rachel tal vez debería guardarse mis aspiraciones profesionales para ella misma. - respondió con frialdad sin mirarle

George soltó una risa estúpida - ¡Vamos Quinn! Soy su agente, prácticamente paso más tiempo con ella que tú. - Quinn lo miró fulminantemente, ¿quién se creía que era? El hombre volvió a reír - ¡Es broma! Conozco a varias personas que podrían ayudarte, se que tienes un guión y según Rachel es muy bueno por lo que si quieres...

- Prefiero hacer esto por mi misma pero gracias de todas formas. - le interrumpió Quinn volviendo la vista a Rachel, no le interesaba en absoluto la ayuda de George

- Eso te honra, aunque es bastante estúpido si me permites decírtelo. - prosiguió el hombre - Tu chica es una estrella de Broadway... podrías sacarle provecho.

Quinn lo miró frunciendo el ceño - George hablemos claro. Tú no me gustas y yo no te gusto.

- Tú si me gustas - le corrigió

- Vale, pues tú a mi no - respondió con frialdad - Y por eso no quiero seguir manteniendo esta conversación incómoda y surrealista contigo sobre como poder sacar provecho del éxito de mi novia, que por cierto tú mismo eres quien la convenció para que Thomas esté ahí con ella y no yo. - le dijo al más puro estilo perra Quinn Fabray, al menos aún podía utilizar algo de su antigua versión de sí misma cuando lo necesitaba

- Era necesario. - respondió sin borrar su petulante sonrisa

Quinn rió con ironía - Ya... Puede que Rachel sea ingenua pero yo no. Sé perfectamente de que se trata todo esto.

George alzó las cejas - ¡Ah! ¿Si?

- Por supuesto. - asintió - También trabajas para Thomas, ¿me vas a decir que para ti no es beneficioso que tus dos clientes más importantes en este momento estén juntos para la prensa? El reconocimiento de Rachel es mucho mayor que el de Thomas y sin duda ser su novio le da más como lo llamáis en vuestro mundo... si, "caché". Simplemente es una operación ganar-ganar para ti. ¿Me equivoco? - le preguntó. George guardó silencio y Quinn sonrió satisfecha - No, ya veo que no.

- Me gustas Quinn, en serio, creo que serías una magnifica agente. - le dijo George mirándola fijamente

- Prefiero escribir.

- Si... escribir y rodar películas sobre las desgracias de este mundo, la libertad, la belleza y el amor, ¿no? Puede que eso funcionase en el Paris de principios del siglo veinte pero te aseguro que ahora mismo no. - le dijo mordazmente.

Quinn no se dejó intimidar por su mirada de gran hombre de negocios - No me interesa el éxito, solo quiero trabajar en lo que me gusta.

- Ya... He visto a muchas como tú Quinn, chicas cuyo orgullo y valores van por encima de cualquier cosa. Personas que jamás se venderían por nada y que sueñan con poder entrar en el mundo del espectáculo sin tener que renunciar a su gran moral. - se burló - ¿Pero sabes una cosa? El cielo está lleno de "don nadies" y el infierno de triunfadores. Piénsalo Fabray, un placer hablar contigo. - concluyó dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Quinn sintió como algo en su interior hervía, pudo sentir como la ira se apoderaba de ella y la gobernaba por completo. Aquel hombre era el culpable de todos sus problemas con Rachel, aquel hombre había irrumpido en su vida con sus elegantes trajes de Armani y sus zapatos de dos mil dólares destrozándolo todo a su paso. No iba a consentir que le hablara de esa manera, Rachel podía soportar su arrogancia pero ella no iba a hacerlo.

- ¿Sabes George? - gritó haciendo que este parase en seco sin mirarla - Prefiero ser una "don nadie" antes que vender mi alma a diablos como tú. No me interesa Hollywood ni las revistas ni todo ese mundo superficial y vacio que tu representas. No me interesa en absoluto. - le dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

George la miró en silencio y se acercó lentamente hasta ella - Realmente no me importa una jodida mierda lo que te interese o no Quinn. - le dijo con firmeza pero sin perder su sonrisa petulante - Me da absolutamente igual si quieres ser directora de cine, guionista o trapecista. No me interesa en absoluto en que quieras malgastar tu triste vida.

Quinn se quedó mirándolo en silencio, si no le golpeaba en ese preciso instante era simplemente porque estaba en medio de una fiesta rodeada de decenas de fotógrafos. George prosiguió con su discurso - Pero sí me interesa Rachel y va a ser una gran estrella. Deja de ser una carga para ella y no la hundas en tu fango lleno de buenas intenciones y valores excepcionales. Ella, no entiendo porque, está enamorada de ti y me temo que eso es lo único que puede apartarla de sus sueños, ¿crees que merece la pena? - le preguntó, Quinn siguió guardando silencio - No eres lo suficiente buena para ella, lo sabes, y ella se dará cuenta tarde o temprano, espero que para entonces no hayas terminado con su carrera - concluyó antes de dedicarle una última mirada fría y dejarla sola en medio de aquella gran sala.

Hay momentos que lo cambian todo, puntos de inflexión que marcan el principio de algo... a veces el principio del final.

* * *

><p>La noche había sido realmente agotadora, por suerte al día siguiente tendría todo el día libre y podría levantarse tarde, acurrucarse en el sofá con Quinn y tener una de esas sesiones intensivas de cine que tanto le gustaban. Tal vez podría volver a ver <em>Dirty Dancing<em>, Patrick Swayze había sido su amor platónico en la infancia. Aunque tendría que hacer un pequeño parón en su primer día de descanso en dos meses y medio para hablar con George. Iba a contar la verdad, daba igual lo mucho que tratase de convencerla. Todo aquello había ido demasiado lejos, su carrera no estaba por encima de su relación. No podía creer que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes, ¿cómo había podido estar tan ciega? Los planes de George le había confundido, el podía ser muy persuasivo y convincente cuando quería, sin embargo ya no le importaba, la decisión estaba tomada.

Rachel y Quinn se bajaron del coche negro que las dejó en la puerta de su apartamento y subieron en silencio en el ascensor. Quinn no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto y eso la hacía sentir ansiosa. Las dos chicas se sentaron abatidas en el sofá y la rubia siguió en silencio mirando pensativa a un punto perdido en la pared.

- ¿Te pasa algo Quinn? - le preguntó finalmente - Has estado muy callada desde que salimos de la fiesta.

- No... No me pasa nada. - contestó distraída sin mirarla

Rachel frunció el ceño, era una mentirosa horrible - Quinn...

- Rachel...

Rachel la miró fijamente - Venga... dime lo que te pasa o... te haré cosquillas hasta morir. - dijo cogiéndola por la cintura y haciéndole cosquillas a la rubia que se movía inconscientemente sin poder evitar reírse.

- Para Rachel, para. - le dijo nerviosa, odiaba cuando le hacían cosquillas. - Vale, vale. Tu ganas. - se dio por vencida finalmente. La morena sonrió satisfecha, aquel truco siempre funcionaba.

- ¿Y bien?

Quinn intentó serenarse después del ataque de cosquillas y suspiró - He estado pensando...

- ¿Acerca de qué? - preguntó con interés.

- Pues... acerca de ti, de mí, de nosotras, de nuestro futuro... - titubeó la rubia mirando al frente. - Realmente no sé donde nos va a llevar todo esto.

Rachel la miró con tristeza, había tenido que ser muy duro para ella. Aquellos dos meses habían sido una completa pesadilla, habían sido dos meses llenos de peleas , celos y reproches. Sin embargo ahora las cosas iban a cambiar y por fin todo volvería a ser tan perfecto como lo era antes de que George entrara en sus vidas.

- Sobre eso quería hablarte. - respondió finalmente rompiendo el silencio - Mañana voy a dar una rueda de prensa, voy a decirles a todos que lo mío con Thomas era una farsa y que estoy completa y locamente enamorada de Quinn Fabray. - sonrió dándole un dulce beso en los labios, pero aquella gran noticia no tuvo el efecto esperado. Cuando abrió los ojos Quinn la miraba con rostro serio - ¿Qué? ¿No estás contenta?

- Tú no vas a hacer eso.

- ¡Claro que lo voy a hacer! - exclamó con una sonrisa - Se lo he dicho a George, él no está muy contento pero no me importa. No quiero fingir más Quinn, estoy cansada de mentir. - le dijo cogiendo su mano mirándola a los ojos.

Quinn sin embargo no cambió su rostro impasible - No quiero que lo hagas.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó confusa

- No quiero que niegues tu relación con Thomas. - repitió Quinn - Es lo mejor para tu carrera, no quiero que pierdas todo lo que has conseguido por mí.

- Tú eres lo único que me importa, me da igual mi carrera - dijo dándole un beso en la mano.

- Pero a mí no. - respondió tajante

Rachel soltó su mano y se irguió en el sofá mirándola fijamente - No te entiendo, de verdad que intento entenderte pero no puedo. - dijo algo aturdida - Llevas dos meses presionándome sobre esto, llevamos dos meses sufriendo por escondernos y ahora que te digo que quiero terminar con todo, ¿me dices que no quieres que lo haga? - preguntó confusa, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Quinn suspiró - ¿No lo ves Rachel? Tú eres una estrella ¡Joder acabas de ganar un premio Tony! Todos te adoran, todos piensan que eres la joven con más proyección del momento, dicen que eres la voz de una generación Rachel. - le dijo con una sonrisa triste - Tú eres grande y yo... ¿qué soy?

- Pues la novia de una gran estrella de Broadway, ganadora de un premio Tony y quizás ganadora de un Oscar algún día. - sonrió Rachel acercándose a su chica para darle un beso pero Quinn apartó su rostro levantándose de repente.

- ¡Exacto! Soy la novia de Rachel Berry, la gran artista. Yo no soy nada, solo soy algo cuando estoy contigo. - dijo amargamente - Quiero ser alguien también, no quiero ser algo de lo que tienes que hacerte cargo.

Rachel la miró fijamente desde el sofá - No eres una carga para mi Quinn, eres mi novia. Y no hace falta que me des nada, con que me quieras es suficiente.

Quinn negó con la cabeza - Puede que sea suficiente ahora Rachel pero... ¿y después? ¿y dentro de unos años? ¿Y cuándo veas que puedes tener a quien quieras a tu lado? Alguien mejor que yo, alguien que pueda darte todo lo que tú te mereces... - le dijo Quinn agachando la cabeza con tristeza

Rachel se levantó y se acercó a su chica agarrando su barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos - No quiero nada de eso. Lo que tú me das es suficiente, es suficiente porque te quiero y me quieres y eso es lo único que importa.

- Las cosas no son tan fáciles. - respondió con amargura

- Las cosas son fáciles, tú las haces complicadas.

Quinn se quedó unos segundos en silencio con una mirada indescriptible en su rostro - Realmente no sé qué hacer, todo esto realmente me supera. Jamás en mi vida me he sentido tan perdida, no sé si puedo seguir con esto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás... estás dejándome Quinn? - bromeó. Pero dejó de ser una broma en el momento en que Quinn volvió a agachar la cabeza. Rachel abrió los ojos ampliamente y soltó la mano de Quinn - Dios... me estás dejando. - susurró en un hilo de voz.

No podía estar pasando, no aquella noche, no aquel día. Rachel daba vueltas nerviosa por el salón en silencio mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza. Estaba rompiendo con ella, estaba rompiendo con ella la misma noche que había ganado un premio Tony. Era completamente absurdo, ¿cómo podían haber cambiado tanto las cosas en cuestión de horas? Hacía cinco minutos estaba feliz porque por fin iba a ser honesta con todo y ahora ahí estaba, siendo abandonada.

Quinn fue hacia ella y cogió su mano - Rachel por favor escúchame.

- No me toques. - le dijo con frialdad. Quinn la miró con tristeza - Se suponía que siempre íbamos a estar juntas, se suponía que esto era para siempre, ¿y tú ahora quieres dejarlo?¡Así sin más! - gritó alzando los brazos por la frustración - No me lo puedo creer... te digo que voy a dejar todos mis sueños por ti ¿y tú quieres dejarme? Esto tiene que ser una broma. - rió con amargura - No, esto no puede estar pasando. - repitió sin poder creérselo.

Quinn se acercó a ella de nuevo cogiendo sus brazos para que dejara de moverse - Rachel escúchame. No quiero dejarlo solo... solo necesito tiempo. - le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Aquella mirada había cambiado, aquellos ojos no eran los mismos que había estado viendo aquel año y medio. Rachel sintió como algo se estaba rompiendo en su interior, no podía creer que Quinn estuviese diciéndole todo aquello - Necesito saber lo que quiero hacer, necesito ordenar este caos en el que se ha convertido mi vida. Estos meses me han destrozado Rachel, ahora mismo no tengo ni idea de quién soy. Solo necesito tiempo para pensar.

Rachel se soltó de Quinn y la miró fulminante - No me vengas con tonterías, el tiempo es una escusa muy vista Quinn. O estamos o no estamos. Nada de tiempos. - respondió tajante

- ¿Porqué eres así? ¿Porqué contigo todo siempre es blanco o negro? - preguntó con frustración.

- ¿Y tú porqué tienes que joder las cosas cuando todo estaba bien entre nosotras?

Quinn entrecerró los ojos - ¿Bien? ¿Hablas en serio? Nosotras estamos cualquier cosa menos bien Rachel.

- ¡Pero vamos a estarlo! - exclamó Rachel golpeando el suelo con el pie - Cuando le diga a todos la verdad todo volverá a ser como antes.

- ¡No quiero que digas la verdad! - gritó dando un golpe en la pared. Rachel la miró perpleja, jamás Quinn había reaccionado de esa manera, ni siquiera en las múltiples peleas que habían tenido aquellos meses - ¡Es tu carrera y no vas a ponerla en peligro por mi culpa, no voy a consentirlo!

Rachel se quedó en silencio con sus brazos en el pecho pensando en que momento las cosas habían llegado a ese punto, en qué momento habían pasado de ser una pareja felizmente enamorada a dos personas incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo en nada. ¿En qué momento su relación se había destruido? ¿Tanto le había afectado aquellos meses como para no poder volver atrás?

- ¿Esto es una venganza? - preguntó rompiendo el silencio mirándola a los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas. No pensaba llorar delante de ella, tenía que mostrarse firme - ¿Esta es tu manera de pagarme todo lo que ha pasado?

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! - rió Quinn. La morena sin embargo apartó su mirada y buscó un punto fijo al que dirigir su atención para evitar que las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos aparecieran finalmente. Quinn se acercó a ella y cogió su mano de nuevo, ella siguió sin mirarla - Rachel. Por favor. Mírame. - la morena finalmente la miró y Quinn tragó saliva al ver la mirada dura e inexpresiva de Rachel - Quiero estar contigo, no quiero que nos separemos. Solo necesito dos semanas, dos semanas para poder saber lo que quiero hacer. ¿Puedes darme eso?

Rachel guardó silencio y asintió con la cabeza. Quinn fue a darle un beso en los labios pero la morena apartó su rostro y el beso fue en la mejilla.

- ¿Te irás? - le preguntó con voz queda, no sabía cómo no estaba siendo un mar de lágrimas en aquel momento pero lo que menos quería es que Quinn sintiera lástima por ella por lo que sacó fuerzas de dónde no las tenía e intento mantenerse serena.

Quinn la miró dubitativa - Si tú no quieres que me vaya no me iré, puedo dormir en el sofá. - le dijo con voz calmada

- Como quieras. - respondió caminando hacia la habitación

- Rach... ¡Rachel! - pudo escuchar antes de cerrar con un portazo y apoyar su cabeza en la puerta dejándose caer en el suelo con las manos en su rostro.

Ya no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y estas salieron a borbotones de sus ojos. Su respiración se volvió agitada y con la mano en su pecho intentó calmarse a sí misma, pero no sabía como hacerlo, Quinn era siempre quien la tranquilizaba cuando las lágrimas podían más que ella.

¿Has escuchado alguna vez el sonido de un corazón rompiéndose? Tal vez eso uno de los sonidos más desgarradores que jamás podrás escuchar.

Porque hay momentos para los que te preparas toda tu vida y momentos para los que jamás podrías estar preparado.


	33. Yo también fui feliz

**Junio, 2 semanas después**

Imagina que encuentras lo que siempre has deseado, eso que siempre has soñado tener. Pones todo tu corazón, tu ilusión, tu vida en él. Le das tus mañanas, tus atardeceres, tus noches porque al fin y al cabo es todo lo que siempre has querido, no hay otra cosa más que te importe. Pero un día giras tu cabeza por un segundo, solo un maldito segundo, y cuando vuelves la vista de nuevo todo ha cambiado. Lo que tu creías que era verdad ya no lo es y lo que no creías que pudiese ser ahora si es. Sí, complejo. Pero real.

¿Cómo te sentirás? ¿Cómo te sentirías si todo lo que pensabas que eras ha desaparecido por completo? ¿Cómo te sentirías si el amor esta vez no fuese suficiente para recomponer los pedazos?

Tal vez alguna vez has pasado por algo parecido, tal vez como Quinn tu mundo se ha desmoronado ante tus ojos y no has podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Tal vez como ella solo pudiste hacer una cosa: correr.

El aire fresco de la mañana en sus pulmones, la suave brisa en su rostro, el sudor que comenzaba a rodar por su frente, _The Strokes_ sonando a todo volumen en sus auriculares. Quinn podía sentir como sus piernas pesaban cada vez más, como su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza a medida que pasaban los minutos, como casi estaba sin aliento después de llevar una hora corriendo sin rumbo fijo, sin embargo no podía parar.

Estaba huyendo, estaba huyendo de sus propios pensamientos pero estos siempre corrían más que ella. ¿En qué momento todo había cambiado tanto? ¿En qué momento su relación perfecta con Rachel había pasado a ser una lucha por mostrar quien quería menos en vez de quién sentía más? ¿En qué momento comenzó a perderla? ¿En qué momento comenzó a perderse?

Nunca imaginó que aquella situación iba a ser tan difícil, en vez de mejorar su decisión de darse un tiempo solo había empeorado las cosas aún más si eso era posible. Y lo peor de todo es que habían pasado las dos semanas y Quinn aún no sabía qué hacer. Su vida era un completo desastre, su relación era un completo desastre, ella era un completo desastre.

Cuando sintió que sus piernas no podían seguir funcionando por más tiempo decidió pararse a ver el amanecer en el puente de Brooklyn, no había podido dormir y había salido a correr a las seis de la mañana como todos los días desde hacía dos semanas.

El sol fue saliendo poco a poco por el horizonte, Nueva York comenzaba a despertarse y el tráfico empezaba a ser cada vez mayor. Los primeros viandantes pasaban apresurados por su lado de camino al trabajo, el barrendero mantenía limpias sus calles, las cafeterías más madrugadoras comenzaban a abrir para sus clientes y Quinn se perdió en la paz del lugar dejando por unos momentos su mente en blanco. El mundo seguía girando pero ella quería aferrarse a ese momento, tal vez aquel día encontraría las respuestas a sus preguntas, tal vez aquel día las cosas finalmente volverían a su sitio.

Lo bueno del amanecer es que augura un nuevo día, un nuevo principio, una nueva hoja en blanco que escribir. Los días comienzan y todo empieza otra vez, el contador está a cero y solo tú puedes darle sentido a sus minutos. Cada día es un nuevo comienzo, para Quinn cada día solo era una tortura.

Puedes perderlo todo, puedes quedarte sin nada, pero sin duda lo que más duele es perderte a ti mismo. Quinn se había perdido y ahora no sabía cómo encontrase, ni tampoco dónde buscarse.

* * *

><p>El sol entraba tímidamente por la ventana dando directamente en el rostro de Rachel que despertó echa un pequeño ovillo en sí misma después de pasar la mayor parte de la noche llorando, como todas las mañanas desde hacía dos semanas. Cuando abrió los ojos miró a su izquierda y acarició la parte de la cama dónde antes siempre estaba Quinn. Añoraba su presencia, echaba de menos el peso de su brazo sobre su cintura, extrañaba que lo primero que viese en su día fuese el rostro lleno de paz y tranquilidad de su ¿novia?<p>

Rachel estaba intentando ser fuerte y darle el espacio que necesitaba y durante el día era más fácil debido a que sus ensayos, clases de canto, entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas no le dejaban apenas tiempo para pensar. Pero entonces llegaba a casa y se encontraba con Quinn y el dolor en su pecho comenzaba de nuevo. Sus conversaciones eran siempre las mismas

_- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy el día? - le preguntaba sin quitar la vista de su libro_

_- Bien - contestaba con desgana._

_- ¿Mucho trabajo?_

_- Lo normal ya sabes. _

_Entonces había varios minutos de silencio que ninguna de las dos se esforzaba en llenar tapado por el sonido de cualquier serie de la ABC hasta que Rachel decidía que ya había tenido suficiente dolor por aquel día._

_- Me voy a la cama - le decía_

_Quinn asentía sin mirarla - Buenas noches Rachel._

_- Buenas noches Quinn._

Y así eran sus días desde hacía dos semanas, vacíos, distantes.

Aquella casa antes llena de amor y felicidad se sumió en el completo silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, silencios incómodos llenos de todo aquello que no tenían el valor de decir. Y Rachel comenzó a odiar el silencio, comenzó a odiar llegar a casa, comenzó a odiar las noches que hasta hacia tres meses habían sido la mejor parte de su día y, aunque no quería, Rachel estaba comenzando a odiar a Quinn o al menos a esa Quinn inerte y carente de emociones que veía al volver hasta el que hace poco fue su pequeño rincón.

Podía sentirlo, la había perdido. Ella ya no era la Quinn de la que un día se enamoró, no era la chica alegre y llena de vida con la que se reencontró un día en aquel restaurante. Tampoco era la Quinn que conoció en la secundaria, al menos esa mostraba algún tipo de emoción por ella aunque solo fuese para insultarla. Aquella Quinn solo era un fantasma, una triste sombra de la persona que algún día fue. Echaba de menos a su Quinn, sobre todo echaba de menos eso.

Rachel decidió levantarse y darse una ducha dejando que el agua caliente chocase fuertemente contra su cuerpo enrojeciendo su piel a medida que pasaban los minutos. El agua estaba hirviendo y el vapor salía de la ducha envolviendo por completo el cuarto de baño. Sin embargo no sentía dolor, no sentía dolor porque este se había convertido en una parte tan fuerte de sí misma que siempre estaba allí.

Después de casi treinta minutos salió de la ducha y se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca de seda. Peinó su pelo en una cola y se miró durante unos minutos al espejo, grandes bolsas negras estaban bajo sus ojos producto de la falta de sueño y de las muchas lágrimas de la noche anterior. Iba a necesitar una gran taza de café bien cargado si quería sobrevivir al resto del día y realmente los maquilladores tendrían un gran trabajo para ocultar por completo aquellas ojeras.

Rachel estaba destrozada por todo lo que estaba pasando pero sin embargo el mundo seguía girando y ella aún tenía compromisos que cumplir, al fin y al cabo su carrera era lo único que le quedaba. Tenía dos show, una entrevista en la radio y una reunión con George para hablar sobre sus proyectos cuando la obra terminase en tres meses. Él estaba feliz de que al final Rachel "hubiese entrado en razón" y no contara la verdad sobre su falsa relación con Thomas. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ya no había Quinn que recuperar por lo que decir la verdad carecía de sentido. En realidad le daba igual todo, ella también estaba convirtiéndose en un fantasma.

Cuando Rachel fue hacia la cocina Quinn entró en el apartamento con su ropa de correr y dos cafés en la mano.

- Buenos días Rachel - le dijo forzando una sonrisa que fue más parecida a una mueca - Te he traído café.

- Gracias - contestó cogiendo el vaso de cartón de Starbucks intentando buscar la mirada de Quinn, sin embargo esta agachó la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los bancos de la cocina.

Rachel suspiró y se apoyó en la encimera mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo mientras bebía febrilmente su café. Ahí estaba de nuevo, el silencio, el vacio.

Lo peor de aquella situación era esa sensación de impotencia, esa sensación de saber que no podía hacer nada porque era Quinn quien tenía la última palabra. Ella había sido la culpable en cierto sentido de aquella situación, ella fue quien no pensó en como afectarían sus decisiones a Quinn. Ella había provocado todo aquello pero ¿tan alto era el precio a pagar? ¿Realmente se merecía todo ese dolor? Si Quinn sabía que no quería estar con ella, ¿porqué no la dejaba libre? ¿Porqué no hacía algo para evitarle aquel sufrimiento?

Rachel podía sentir la mirada de Quinn en ella, podía sentir sus ojos mirándola con lástima, temor o dolor no sabría poner nombre a esa mirada. Tal vez ninguna de las tres, aquellos ojos estaban tan carentes de emoción que Rachel tenía que inventarse sensaciones para poder buscar algún atisbo de sentimientos. No podían seguir así, aquello era una verdadera tortura.

- Todo esto es más fácil de lo que crees - dijo finalmente rompiendo aquel maldito silencio que las envolvía.

Quinn la miró confusa - ¿A qué te refieres?

Rachel tragó aire e intentó mantenerse serena - Me refiero a que tú eres la única que puede cambiar las cosas.

- No es tan fácil - susurró casi sin voz mirando de nuevo a su vaso

- Claro que lo es. Solo son cinco palabras: "Rachel, no quiero estar contigo" ¿Ves? ¡No es difícil! - exclamó con ironía. Quinn levantó la vista y la miró en silencio. Rachel dejo su vaso en la encimera y se cruzó de brazos desafiante. La actitud de la rubia la hacía sentir tan frustrada que rápidamente perdía los nervios - ¡Venga! ¡Ten el valor de decirlo!

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero dejarlo? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño

Rachel rió con amargura - ¿Quién? ¡TÚ! Me estás dejando, me estás dejando lenta y dolorosamente porque no tienes el valor de poner fin a esto y esperas que lo haga yo. Pero ¡Oh no! No lo voy a hacer, no voy a ser yo la mala y tú la pobre victima Quinn Fabray.

Quinn se levantó de su banco y se puso de pie frente a ella a pocos centímetros, era la primera vez que habían estado tan cerca en dos semanas y Rachel sintió como un nudo le apretaba fuertemente su estómago.

- No te estoy dejando Rachel... - respondió con voz cansada

- Dormimos separadas, apenas me hablas y cuando lo haces es con monosílabos. No hacemos ya nada juntas, no hacemos... las cosas que hacíamos antes ¡Joder Quinn! Ni siquiera me has dado un beso en estas dos semanas. - gritó frustrada - Si no me estás dejando, ¿entonces qué significa todo esto? - preguntó. Quinn no respondió nada y agachó la cabeza. Rachel negó con la cabeza por la impotencia de la situación - ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que no sabes lo que quieres y en tu búsqueda de ti misma estas destruyendo lo poco que quedaba en pie de nuestra relación.

Quinn se quedó mirándola en silencio y Rachel la observó expectante, esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte. Sabía que si no la empujaba no iba a ser capaz de reaccionar, tal vez aquello solo iba a empeorar las cosas pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que ver si aún quedaba algo por lo que luchar.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? - le preguntó finalmente conteniendo las lágrimas - ¿Crees que todo esto no me duele? Porque me duele Rachel, me duele muchísimo. Me duele ver como todo lo que hemos construido se está destruyendo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, me duele ver cómo te alejas y no puedo alcanzarte. - le reconoció con amargura

Rachel relajó el rostro y sintió tristeza por aquella persona que la miraba desesperada, sintió tristeza porque aún la quería y tenía la esperanza de que las cosas podían solucionarse, sintió tristeza porque jamás había visto a Quinn tan vulnerable en toda su vida. - Tú eres quien me está alejando Quinn... - dijo cogiendo su mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos - Deja de encerrarte en ti misma, déjame ayudarte. Solo déjame entrar. - le rogó - Por favor...

Quinn la miró durante unos minutos para luego negar con la cabeza - No... no puedo - susurró entre lágrimas - Yo... yo estoy bloqueada Rach, no puedo hacer nada. No siento nada, yo...yo no soy nada...

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y soltó su mano - De acuerdo - le dijo antes de salir de la cocina y coger su bolso.

No podía seguir en la misma habitación que ella, había tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para no llorar delante suya aquellas semanas pero las lágrimas estaban a punto de aparecer y sabía que esa vez no podría evitarlas. Mientras tanto Quinn aún seguía inmóvil mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo con los brazos caídos a los lados, sin fuerzas, sin vida. Realmente era como una niña pequeña, una niña pequeña y perdida que no sabía cuál era el camino para volver a casa.

Rachel la miró una última vez antes de salir decepcionada y cerró de un portazo.

Quinn giró la cabeza cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta y golpeó fuertemente la pared con la mano por la propia rabia de la situación. Aquello iba de mal en peor, aquella situación se estaba volviendo insostenible.

A veces cuanto más quieres a alguien más daño le haces y cuanto más quieres desenredar un nudo más lo enredas. Y te paras a pensar y buscas soluciones pero no encuentras las respuestas que buscas, tal vez porque ni siquiera tú sabes las preguntas.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Quinn lo cogió, alzó la cabeza para controlar las lágrimas y poder serenarse y descolgó - ¿Si?

- ¿Quinn Fabray? - preguntó una chica al otro lado

- Sí, soy yo. - respondió aún voz entrecortada. Decidió darle un sorbo a su café, tal vez así podría bajar ese nudo de su garganta.

- Hola Quinn soy Elise Barker, trabajo para Lawrence Bender. - en ese momento Quinn se atragantó y todo el café quedó esparcido por la encimera.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó confusa la chica

Quinn asintió con la cabeza pero al recordar que no la podía ver intentó articular palabra - Si, si. Solo he tenido un golpe de tos. - respondió cogiendo un trapo y limpiando los restos de café con nerviosismo

Elise rió - Entiendo. Hace unos meses recibimos un guión tuyo y he de decir que hemos quedado realmente fascinados por la historia. Hacía tiempo que no recibíamos algo tan bueno - Quinn abrió ampliamente los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. - Estoy de paso por Nueva York, ¿podríamos quedar dentro de no sé... una hora para hablar en persona? - la rubia quedó en silencio sin poder articular palabra. ¿Era el mundo real? ¿Por fin estaba sucediendo? - ¿Quinn? ¿Sigues ahí? - preguntó confusa la chica al no recibir respuesta

Quinn por fin reaccionó - Si, si estoy aquí. Claro que puedo ir, por supuesto - dijo rápidamente emocionada. Entonces recordó que Rachel siempre le decía que no debía parecer ansiosa cuando alguien le llamaba para poder conseguir un trabajo e intentó serenarse - Quiero decir que sí. Creo que tengo hueco libre dentro de una hora. - dijo cambiado su voz a un tono más formal y sereno aunque no podía decir si era demasiado convincente.

- Estupendo - declaró la chica. - Quedamos en la cuarenta y tres con Broadway, en la cafetería "Averys". ¿Sabes cuál es?

- Sí, se cual es - respondió. Había ido varias veces a esa cafetería con Rachel antes, cuando eran capaces de hablar más de tres frases seguidas sin pelearse y Quinn iba a acompañarla al teatro algunas mañanas.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos allí Quinn.

- Hasta luego - colgó aún algo confusa.

Quinn dejó el teléfono en la pequeña mesa de café y se sentó aún aturdida en el sofá. Lawrence Bender. Nada más y nada menos.

Bender era un productor importante, había visto algunas de sus producciones, de hecho había producido varias películas para el mismísimo Quentin Tarantino. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No, aquel hombre no estaría dispuesto a producir su película. Ella no tendría tanta suerte.

Sin embargo Quinn sintió una extraña emoción que no había sentido desde hacía mucho, algo que algunos solían llamar ilusión o esperanza pero a lo que ella era incapaz de poner nombre porque ya no recordaba ni como era poder sentirlo. Tenía una entrevista, tenía una entrevista de trabajo después de siete meses esperando una respuesta.

Siete meses, cuánto había cambiado todo desde entonces.

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó al teatro después de haber dado un largo paseo para intentar despejarse. Aquella discusión con Quinn la había dejado aún más destrozada de lo que ya estaba. Era imposible, Quinn se había cerrado y era incapaz de llegar a ella.<p>

Es difícil cuando ves que alguien está en el abismo y no puedes hacer nada para salvarla, es difícil ver como por mucho que quieres no puedes recuperar a aquella persona que tanto amas. Jamás había sentido un dolor parecido, jamás había experimentado en su propio cuerpo el dolor tan grande que conlleva la pérdida. Y ya no sabía que era más difícil si alejarse de una vez por todas de Quinn o quedarse a su lado viendo como los últimos pedazos de su relación iban cayendo frente a sus ojos.

Era temprano aún por lo que no había prácticamente nadie, solo unos pocos miembros del equipo de iluminación y vestuario a los que saludó con una leve sonrisa. Rachel andó por la fila de butacas y subió al escenario provocando que la vieja madera de este crujiera a medida que sus pies chocaban con las tablas. Aquel sonido era música para sus oídos, no había sonido mejor que ese aparte de la voz de Barbra Streisand.

Un teatro vacio siempre le dio tranquilidad, sosiego. Siempre que necesitaba pensar o recomponer sus ideas iba al escenario y se quedaba de pie, inmóvil mirando en silencio aquellas butacas vacías y dejándose embriagar por la absoluta sensación de plenitud que solo aquello podía darle. El escenario era su mejor amigo, el escenario era lo único que le quedaba.

Rachel cerró los ojos e intentó dejar su mente en blanco pero no pudo, las imágenes de Quinn en aquella misma hilera de butacas sonriéndole orgullosa al terminar su primer espectáculo pasaron inmediatamente por su cabeza. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde aquel día, cuanto había cambiado su vida en solo siete meses. A veces el tiempo corre rápido y va avanzando frente a tus ojos sin poder evitarlo y cuando te das cuenta todo lo que has hecho en aquel tiempo da de bruces contra ti haciéndote entender que ya no puedes hacer nada para cambiar el pasado.

Charles Chaplin dijo una vez "La vida es una obra de teatro que no permite ensayos". Cuanto le hubiese gustado a Rachel que aquellos meses solo hubiesen sido un simple ensayo y que la verdadera obra comenzase en ese momento. Si hubiera podido empezar de nuevo en ese mismo instante jamás hubiese aceptado el plan de George, jamás hubiese dejado que sus sueños le nublasen la vista destrozando a Quinn y destrozándola a ella por el camino. Pero la vida no es una obra de teatro y lo que haces queda plasmado en el tiempo, aquello solo eran las consecuencias de unos actos que ya no podía cambiar.

- ¿Rachel? - dijo una voz tras ella sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Rachel se volvió para ver quién era y un sorprendido Thomas la miró con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Desde cuándo no duermes dos horas seguidas? - le preguntó preocupado acercándose a ella.

- ¿Dormir? ¿Qué es eso? - ironizó con una amarga sonrisa sentándose en el filo del escenario.

Thomas se quedó en silencio y se sentó a su lado mirándola con preocupación. - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Quinn?

- No van, directamente. - respondió fríamente - Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

En realidad no había hablado de todo lo que había estado pasando con nadie, en realidad tampoco tenía a nadie con quien poder hablar.

Kurt estaba en Los Ángeles y en las pocas veces que conversaban por teléfono no quería aburrirle con sus problemas. Trevor se había mudado a Boston con su nuevo novio al que conoció por internet y habían montado una pequeña tienda de moda donde al parecer comenzaban a vender algunos diseños propios y Lisa por su parte estaba en Paris trabajando en una pequeña película independiente. No podía hablar con sus compañeros porque estaban demasiado sumergidos en sus propios asuntos como para interesarse por ella y mucho menos iba a hablarlo con George quien era el culpable de aquella situación. Solo lo había hablado un día con Thomas y porque la encontró llorando desconsolada en su camerino después de que Quinn faltase, una vez más, a uno de sus show.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? Somos amigos. - le dijo buscando su mirada rompiendo el silencio

- Lo sé. - _eres el único que tengo_, pensó

Thomas le sonrió y le dio un toque cariñoso en el brazo - Entonces venga, cuéntame lo que te pasa.

Rachel suspiró y miró al frente - No sé qué hacer Thomas, no sé cómo hablar con ella, no sé cómo comportarme. - dijo finalmente, tal vez hablar le ayudase a quitar ese nudo de su pecho - Si no digo nada ella no dice nada y si digo algo terminamos discutiendo por lo que no sé si es mejor el jodido silencio o los gritos. Y yo me estoy volviendo loca. - dijo con frustración entre lagrimas, era imposible hablar y no llorar, ¿cuántas lágrimas puedes verter hasta que se te agoten las reservas? - No puedo más Thomas... no puedo más. - susurró apoyándose en el pecho del muchacho entre sollozos.

- Tranquila Rachel. - le dijo acariciando su pelo - Pronto se solucionará todo.

Rachel negó con la cabeza - No, no hay solución. Esto está roto, solo es una cuenta atrás hacia el final.

Thomas la miró con tristeza - ¿Has intentado hablar con ella?

- Claro que lo he intentado pero es como darme continuamente contra un muro. - dijo apartándose del chico secando sus lágrimas - Antes yo era capaz de leer su mirada, solo una mirada y ya podía saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. ¿Sabes lo que veo ahora las pocas veces que me mira? - le preguntó, él negó con la cabeza - Nada Thomas, no veo absolutamente nada. - se lamentó volviendo a llorar de nuevo.

Thomas cogió su mano intentando tranquilizarla - Creo que no soy el más indicado para darte consejos sobre que debes hacer con Quinn. En cierto sentido yo también soy "culpable" de lo que os está pasando pero... creo que debéis aclarar las cosas, toda esta situación solo os está haciendo daño. - le dijo acariciando su rostro con cariño - Sea lo que sea que tenga que pasar creo que es mejor que pase cuanto antes. Nadie puede estar así todo el tiempo, esto no es vida Rachel.

- Lo sé. - No lo era, no era vida, solo era una continúa amargura.

Rachel secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco y Thomas le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente para luego levantarse - Venga, te invito a un café. - le dijo con una sonrisa tendiéndole la mano - No querrás quedarte dormida en el espectáculo, ¿no?

- Esta bien. - contestó cogiendo su mano y poniéndose en pie.

Un café era lo que necesitaba, tenía un largo día por delante y como siempre decían "el espectáculo debe continuar"

* * *

><p>- Recapitulemos. - dijo Quinn algo confusa.<p>

Elise asintió con una amplia sonrisa - De acuerdo.

- Lawrence Bender ha leído mi guión

- Si.

- Y le ha gustado - prosiguió alzando una ceja

- Le ha encantado. - asintió - Sus palabras exactas fueron "Este guión es jodidamente maravilloso" - le respondió la chica dando un sorbo a su café - No es algo que diga habitualmente, créeme.

- Y entonces te ha enviado aquí para buscarme

Elise rió - Bueno realmente tenía que venir para solucionar varios asuntos pero... podríamos decir que sí, tú eras mi asunto principal. - le dijo sonriéndole con dulzura.

Quinn la miró sorprendida, aún no podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando realmente - ¿De verdad no es una broma? No te habrá enviado Santana, ¿verdad?

- San... ¿qué? - preguntó confusa

- Da igual. - dijo moviendo las manos para restarle importancia.

Quinn se quedó unos minutos en silencio ordenando toda la información que Elise le había dado en aquella media hora que llevaban en la cafetería. Estaba pasando, era real, iba a rodar una película. Y entonces fue verdaderamente consiente y por fin reaccionó - Dios... ¡esto increíble! - rió de pura emoción -¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Voy a rodar una película!

- ¡Sí! - gritó acompañando a Quinn en su entusiasmo. - Aunque antes tendrás que venir conmigo, tenemos que puntualizar algunos aspectos, al señor Bender no le gusta dejar ningún cavo suelto.- le dijo dándole otro sorbo a su café - Tenemos mucho que hacer. Perfilar algunas cosas del guión, castings, organizar al equipo que trabajará contigo y otros asuntos burocráticos en los que ustedes los artistas no tenéis que pensar. - sonrió

- ¿Tú también trabajarás en la película?

Elise asintió - Claro, yo seré la productora ejecutiva. Lo siento, pero tendrás que soportarme. - bromeó

- Será un placer trabajar contigo. - le dijo con sinceridad. Le caía bien aquella chica, no era la típica ejecutiva estirada y prepotente, era una persona amable y cercana. Bender tenía fama de ser muy exigente en su trabajo por lo que tener a alguien así cerca suya iba a hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles.

- El placer será mío Quinn. - sonrió Elise - Cuando leí tú guión... quedé fascinada. Jamás había sentido nada parecido, me hiciste llorar ¿sabes? - reconoció algo avergonzada

Quinn alzó una ceja en la incredulidad - No hablas en serio

- ¡Te lo juro! Y te aseguro que eso no es fácil, no lloraba desde los ocho años cuando murió mi hámster Tommy - Quinn soltó una carcajada, la primera vez que reía de verdad en mucho tiempo. Elise le tiró la servilleta - ¡No te rías! Fue algo muy duro, ¿sabes? Pero es una larga historia, te la contaré mañana en el avión.

El rostro de Quinn se tornó serio de inmediato - ¿Mañana? ¿En el avión?

- Si, tenemos que estar en Los Ángeles lo antes posible. El rodaje debe comenzar en un mes como máximo si queremos poder presentarlo en Festival de Cine de Sundance. Es en Enero, por lo que tenemos que correr mucho si queremos que todo esté perfecto para entonces.

- Pero... ¿cuánto tiempo voy a tener que quedarme allí? - preguntó confusa

Elise se encogió de hombros - No lo sé, supongo que cuatro o cinco meses

- ¿Tanto?

- Una película no se rueda en tres días Quinn. - rió Elise - ¿Tienes algún problema con vivir en Los Ángeles? El clima es muchísimo mejor que el de Nueva York y es un lugar tranquilo, nada que ver con el bullicio y el trafico de esta ciudad. Por cierto, los taxistas aquí son horribles. ¡Casi muero atropellada tres veces en solo una calle! - bromeó

Pero Quinn ya no la escuchaba, su cabeza estaba a miles de kilómetros de aquella cafetería mientras observaba con la mirada perdida su taza de café. ¿Cuatro meses? Eso era mucho tiempo y más teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba con Rachel. No estaban en el mejor momento para llevar una relación a distancia, aquello complicaba aún más las cosas.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Estás aquí? - le preguntó Elise con una sonrisa pasando su mano por su cara para que le prestara atención.

- Si, si. Lo siento. - se disculpó rápidamente.

Elise la miró fijamente - Tienes alguien aquí, ¿verdad? - Quinn asintió en silencio - Bueno pero solo son cuatro meses. Hay aviones, teléfonos, internet... ya sabes, no tenemos que ir en caballos en esta generación. - sonrió

- Ya... solo es que... es complicado. - respondió moviendo su café con la cucharilla - Rachel... - y en ese momento como si la hubiese estado escuchando la morena entró en la cafetería - ¡Rachel! - exclamó sorprendida

Elise la miró confusa - Si, ella se llama Rachel. No hace falta que grites. - rió

Quinn iba a contestarle pero Rachel la vio y fue rápidamente hacia ellas mirándolas sorprendida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Quinn? ¿Y quién es esta? - le preguntó con tono despectivo frunciendo el ceño

- Hola, soy Elise Barker. - sonrió la chica tendiéndole la mano - Encantada.

Rachel la miró de arriba abajo y se cruzó de brazos negándole el saludo. Elise miró confusa a Quinn que se temía lo que estaba a punto de pasar - ¿Por qué estás tomando café con esta jirafa Quinn?

- Rachel. Para, por favor. - susurró mirándola fijamente avergonzada

- No. ¿Este es el motivo por lo que estás así? ¿Has conocido a alguien? - le preguntó furiosa - ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿En tu invitación a la boda?

Quinn alzó las cejas - ¿De qué hablas Rachel? Si me dejas que te lo explique

- ¡No! - le interrumpió. Toda la cafetería se giró al escuchar el grito de la morena. Quinn no sabía dónde meterse, estaba completamente avergonzada pero al parecer a Rachel no le importaba - No me puede creer que me estés haciendo esto. Vengo a tomarme un café para intentar despejarme después de pasarme toda la noche llorando y ¡tú estás riendo con está fulana!

- ¡Oye! - se quejó Elise

- Rachel...

- No Quinn, no me digas nada. Esto es completamente inacep...

- Rachel. ¡CALLATE! - le interrumpió Quinn con una mirada fulminante en su rostro. - Elise esta es Rachel, mi novia. Rachel esta es Elise, la productora ejecutiva de mi película.

El rostro de Rachel se volvió completamente rojo por la vergüenza - Tú... ¡Oh dios mío! Lo siento, lo siento no era mi intención insultarla señorita Barker - se excusó rápidamente.

Elise sonrió - No tiene importancia

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Thomas miraba sorprendido a Rachel que estaba con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza. Quinn removía su café con el ceño fruncido enfadada por como Rachel se había comportado delante de la que iba a ser su jefa en los próximos meses y Elise observaba a las dos algo confusa sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

- Bueno tengo que irme - dijo finalmente Elise poniéndose en pie - Quinn luego te llamaré para ultimar los detalles, ¿de acuerdo?

Quinn asintió algo distraída - De acuerdo.

- Hasta luego Rachel, ha sido un placer. - rió Elise haciendo que el rostro de Rachel se sonrojara aún más.

Elise salió de la cafetería y Rachel se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba la otra chica. Thomas le hizo un gesto informándole de que iba a por sus cafés para dejarlas solas.

- Lo siento mucho Quinn - se disculpó Rachel intentando buscar la mirada de su chica pero esta seguía removiendo su café perdida en sus pensamientos - No sé lo que me ha pasado os he visto juntas y... no sé, he perdido completamente la cabeza. Creía que estabas con ella... Yo... lo siento.

Quinn la miró en silencio sin decir nada, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y en como Rachel casi había arruinado aquella entrevista - ¿Y no pensaste en preguntar antes de gritarme? ¿Alguna vez te he dado motivos para que creas que puedo estar con otra persona Rachel?

- No, pero...

- Déjalo. - le interrumpió Quinn

Rachel la miró en silencio con tristeza y Quinn bebió su taza de café con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

Quinn recordó el último día que estuvieron en esa misma cafetería, fue el día que Rachel tuvo la entrevista con George, el día en que todo cambió. Estaban en el mismo lugar pero nada era lo mismo, ellas ya no eran las mismas.

¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiese negado a aceptar el plan de George? ¿Rachel habría buscado otro agente? A quién quería mentir Rachel no habría dejado pasar aquella oportunidad por ella, su carrera siempre fue lo más importante, aquellos tres meses era un claro ejemplo de ello. Y ella se estaba planteando si trabajar en aquella película o no por salvar una relación que ya estaba prácticamente rota, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota?

- Me alegro mucho por lo de tu película, al fin lo has conseguido - dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio con una sonrisa intentando aligerar el ambiente tenso entre las dos.

- Espero que Elise no haya cambiado de idea al ver el numerito que has montado delante de toda la cafetería. - respondió Quinn con frialdad sin mirarla.

- Lo siento yo... no sé lo que me ha pasado.

- Si, eso ya me lo has dicho. Tengo que irme. - dijo dándole un último sorbo a su café - Que tengas un buen día - concluyó cogiendo su bolso sin mirarla saliendo de la cafetería.

Quinn esperó el taxi cogiendo aire para intentar serenarse y miró al interior de la cafetería, Rachel lloraba con las manos en su rostro mientras Thomas intentaba sin éxito consolarla. Su rostro pasó del enfado a la más absoluta tristeza, ver llorar a Rachel siempre había sido demasiado duro para ella.

Y entonces, en ese mismo instante lo entendió. No podían seguir así, aquella situación solo estaba consiguiendo destrozarlas a las dos. Rachel ya no era su Rachel y Quinn ni siquiera sabía quién era. Todo aquello había sido solo una tortura y ella solo se estaba engañando a sí misma. Las dos no podrían volver a ser como antes, todo aquello estaba demasiado roto para poder recomponerlo. Solo se estaban aferrando a algo inexistente.

La quería, claro que la quería. La quería de una manera pura, firme y desinteresada. Jamás pensó querer a nadie así, jamás pensó querer a alguien más que así misma y por eso supo que debía dejarla ir. No quería ver como su brillo se perdía por estar a su lado, no quería volver a ver nunca más esos ojos llenos de lagrimas, no quería ver de nuevo un ápice de tristeza en esa sonrisa de ensueño.

Prefería perderla a tenerla a ratitos, prefería perderla a ahogarla a su lado.

* * *

><p>Rachel abrió la puerta con nerviosismo después de aquel largo e interminable día. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Quinn después del malentendido de la cafetería aunque temía que estaría bastante enfadada. Se había comportado como una loca pero ver a Quinn con aquella chica alta, morena y guapa la había hecho sentir más celosa de lo que jamás había estado en toda su vida. ¿Porqué? No lo sabía, simplemente perdió la cordura en el mismo instante que las vio juntas y desde ese momento en todo lo que vino después no era ella, solo era un producto de la pura rabia y los celos.<p>

- Quinn lo siento de verdad yo no sabía que... - dijo nada más entrar pero su disculpa se vio interrumpida al ver a Quinn con las maletas en el salón - ¿A dónde vas?

- Mañana tengo que estar en Los Ángeles. Mi vuelo sale a las ocho.

- ¿Y cuándo volverás?

- No voy a volver Rachel - respondió con un rostro completamente inexpresivo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó confusa

Quinn cogió aire - Es... es mejor que lo dejemos. Esto no va a ningún lado y lo que menos necesitamos ahora es una relación a distancia. - dijo con voz ronca pero firme sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

Rachel no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándola en silencio intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decir.

- Me voy a ir a casa de Vanessa y Katy esta noche - le dijo rompiendo el silencio que había gobernado por completo el lugar - Quiero despedirme de ellas antes de irme.

Quinn cogió las maletas y las arrastro hacia la puerta. Llevaba dos maletas y dos bolsas, un año y medio lleno de recuerdos que quedaban resumidos en un pequeño equipaje.

Rachel miró la habitación. Las estanterías estaban prácticamente vacías sin los libros de Quinn, algunas de las fotos de Quinn ya no decoraban las paredes, en su escritorio ya no estaba la montaña de papeles y cuadernos que siempre solía haber, en su colección de discos solo había unos pocos de Quinn contrarrestando con todos los discos que aún quedaban de ella.

Era verdad, iba a marcharse. Finalmente había llegado el momento que tanto había temido desde hacía dos semanas, Quinn la estaba dejando, la estaba dejando y ni siquiera parecía dolida por ello.

- ¿Así termina todo? - preguntó finalmente saliendo de su confusión - ¿Este es el final después de un año y medio? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila Quinn? ¡Dime! - gritó acercándose hasta ella y dándole un empujón por la propia rabia que recorría todo su cuerpo - ¿Tan poco te importa? - dijo golpeándola de nuevo

Quinn agarró sus brazos - ¡Claro que me importa! Llevo dos semanas intentando evitar este momento, jamás me ha costado tanto tomar una decisión en toda mi vida.

Rachel se soltó de sus brazos y la miró llena de ira - Pues no lo parece... Estás ahí impasible mientras terminas con todo. Te da igual, ¡todo esto te importa una mierda! - gritó dándole una patada a una de las maletas

- ¿En serio piensas así? - le preguntó sorprendida por su reacción, la morena giró la cabeza cruzándose de brazos - ¡Rachel mírame joder! - dijo cogiendo su rostro con sus manos y mirándola fijamente - ¿Crees que actúo con tanta frialdad porque no me duelen las cosas? Mírame Rachel. Estoy destrozada, no soy ni por asomo la persona que era antes de que pasara todo esto - reconoció con amargura - Y no podemos seguir así, lo sabes. Eso no quiere decir que no me importes. Lo que a ti te duele a mi me duele el doble, tu dolor es mi dolor, tu sufrimiento es el mío y no creas que porque intento mantenerme firme y tener la cabeza fría todo esto no me afecta, porque lo hace. Lo hace Rachel - esta negó con la cabeza y Quinn le obligó a que la mirase - Lo hace créeme.

Rachel se quedó mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos y sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó a sus labios dándole un beso por primera vez en dos semanas. Necesitaba el contacto con sus labios, necesitaba aferrarse a ese beso, necesitaba sentir que Quinn aún le pertenecía, que era suya, que no se había ido del todo. Quinn se aferró aún más a su rostro y profundizó el beso haciendo soltar un pequeño gemido de la boca de Rachel. Había echado tanto de menos esos labios, había echado tanto de menos tenerla cerca. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin besarse de esa manera, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que sintió los labios de Quinn contra los suyos. Quería congelar aquel momento y seguir así para siempre, pero el momento pasó y Quinn se separó de ella

- Creo... creo que es mejor que me vaya - susurró en un hilo de voz casi sin aliento.

- ¡No! No puedes irte. - gritó Rachel agarrándola por el brazo - No quiero que te vayas, te PROHIBO que vayas a Los Ángeles. Quédate Quinn... por favor. - le rogó entre lágrimas - Quédate conmigo. Podemos arreglarlo, podemos superar todo esto.

Quinn se soltó de sus manos - Rachel... Es lo mejor. - le dijo cogiendo sus maletas y colgándose una de las bolsas al hombro.

- ¡Si crees que voy a dejar que todo esto termine así estás muy equivocada! - gritó amenazante Rachel señalándola con el dedo - ¡Tú no puedes romper conmigo!

- No hagas esto más difícil Rachel. Por favor.

- Pero... yo te quiero. - susurró entre lágrimas.

Quinn soltó las maletas y la abrazó - Y yo Rachel, pero al parecer el amor no es suficiente.

Rachel negó con la cabeza - Si lo es.

- Míranos, somos un desastre. - le dijo secando sus lagrimas con sus dedos. Rachel sintió como un escalofrío gobernaba todo su cuerpo, ya no recordaba lo que sentía con el tacto de la piel de Quinn, jamás podría sentir de nuevo nada parecido con alguien que no fuera ella - El amor a veces no es suficiente, somos un claro ejemplo de ello.

- Yo...

- Shhh... - la interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios - Es mejor terminar antes de que acabemos odiándonos. Ambas lo sabemos.

Quinn la miró con rostro tranquilizador y acarició su mejilla antes de soltarla, abrir la puerta y coger las maletas.

- Por favor no me busques, no me llames, no me mandes mensajes... solo deja que me vaya, ¿vale? Cuídate mucho Rach. - le dijo con voz entrecortada mirándola por última vez antes de salir del apartamento.

Rachel salió rápidamente por la puerta y se quedó mirando como Quinn se alejaba por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor. ¿Cuándo volvería a verla? ¿Algún día volvería a ver aquel maravilloso rostro? Las lágrimas caían inevitables por su rostro consciente de que finalmente todo había acabado, el sueño había terminado.

Quinn la miró una última vez antes de entrar en el ascensor. Rachel quería poder salir corriendo tras ella y rogarle de nuevo que no se marchara, pero Quinn le había pedido que no lo hiciera y ni siquiera era capaz de moverse.

Se quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos que parecieron horas, sin saber muy bien que estaba mirando, tal vez esperando que Quinn cambiase de opinión y volviese. Pero no iba a volver, jamás volvería.

¿Porqué es tan difícil decir adiós, dejar alguien? ¿Porqué? Tal vez porque sabes que diciendo adiós a esa persona estás diciendo también adiós a todo el tiempo que estuviste a su lado, a la persona que fuiste, a las cosas que viviste. Decir adiós supone un final y un final siempre supone tener que empezar de nuevo, recomponer los pedazos de aquello que eras antes y volver a poner el contador a cero.

Y algo se rompió en ese momento, algo que nunca más volvería a recomponerse. Una parte de Rachel había muerto con aquel adiós y lamentablemente en ese caso no iba a resucitar al tercer día.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que no me odiéis mucho por separarlas pero creo que era algo inevitable. <strong>

**A partir de ahora comenzaremos un nueva etapa, habrá algunos saltos en el tiempo y veremos como afrontan cada una la vida sin la otra. No os voy a adelatar mucho, me gusta sorprenderos y que os sorprendáis y tambén que dejeis que os sorprenda :)**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios del capitulo anterior, muchos me emocionaron, de verdad GRACIAS.**

**El próximo capitulo lo subiré el jueves. Much Love ;)**


	34. Sin ti a mi lado

**Es más de media noche aquí pero no podía faltar a mi cita :) Y gracias por no odiarme al separarlas, me quedo mucho más tranquila jajaj**

**En este capitulo veremos como ha pasado Quinn estos meses y como le ha ido en su primer trabajo como directora. Algunos no os gusta mucho eso de los saltos en el tiempo pero creo que es necesario para que la historia avance como yo quiero. Si no esta historia tendría cien capítulos y eso es demasiado, por mucho que me guste escribir XD**

**El próximo esta semana lo subiré el lunes, esta vez no voy a poder hacerlo el domingo como es habitual. Falta de tiempo, como siempre.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar. Me hacéis más feliz de lo que pensáis.**

**Much Love ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Enero, 7 meses después<strong>

Había echado de menos Nueva York. Su ajetreo continúo, su movimiento constante. Sus parques, el río Hudson, su querido puente de Brooklyn, las tiendas de segunda mano de East Village, incluso había echado de menos el frío y su clima, mucho más húmedo que el de Los Ángeles.

Paseando de nuevo por las calles de la ciudad en la que había vivido casi tres años, aferrada a su abrigo y con la barbilla hundida en su bufanda, Quinn se sintió de nuevo en casa. Porque Nueva York había sido el único lugar al que verdaderamente pudo llamar hogar, Nueva York fue el lugar que un día cambió su vida.

Se refugió en una de sus cafeterías favoritas de Lower East Side, se agradecía algo de calor en aquella mañana fría de Enero. Pidió un café con leche de soja y se sentó en una de las pequeñas mesas al lado de la ventana, le gustaba observar a los viandantes mientras tomaba su primer café de la mañana. El reloj de madera colgado en la pared color mostaza del local marcaban las diez y diez de la mañana. Había llegado demasiado temprano, su cita no aparecería hasta dentro de veinte minutos, conociéndola tal vez treinta.

Vertió el pequeño sobre de azúcar en su taza de café y mientras removía observó con la mirada perdida el tráfico de Nueva York, también había echado de menos eso aunque en los años que había vivido allí era una de las cosas que más odiaba. Tal vez lo echaba de menos por eso que dicen de que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, quien sabe. Ella había perdido muchas cosas en aquel tiempo pero también había ganado otras tantas y Quinn intentaba quedarse con eso.

Su vida había cambiado mucho en aquellos siete meses, había dado un giro completo de 180º.

Elise le buscó un pequeño apartamento al sur de Los Ángeles, cerca de los estudios, y se encargó de enseñarle la ciudad y ayudarle a aclimatarse a su nuevo hogar. Quinn no entendía porque lo hacía pero agradecía que se tomara tanto empeño en que se sintiese cómoda con su nueva vida. Le recordaba en cierta manera a Vanessa, tan fresca, llena de energía y positivismo pero Elise era mucho más dulce y menos sarcástica, cosa que realmente agradecía, Vanessa ya tenía una y no creía poder tratar con otra. Poco a poco se hicieron buenas amigas, le gustaba tenerla alrededor, no le venía mal una dosis de optimismo en su vida.

Los Ángeles era muy distinta a Nueva York, más tranquila, más soleada, menos bulliciosa. Era fácil caminar por sus calles aunque realmente jodido ir a cualquier lado, las distancias eran enormes y el trasporte urbano una auténtica mierda. Pero pronto pudo comprarse un coche con el adelanto que le dio Bender por su película y aquel problema desapareció, al igual que muchos otros. Le fue fácil aclimatarse, estaba tan necesitada de un cambio de aires que se hubiese habituado a vivir en un iglú en el Polo Norte con tres pingüinos como compañeros de apartamento. Quería empezar de nuevo, quería comenzar de cero en otra ciudad e intentar recuperarse a sí misma.

Las primeras semanas pasaron rápidamente entre castings, presupuestos y búsquedas de los mejores exteriores para rodar las escenas del jardín del psiquiátrico, parte primordial en la historia. No podía ser cualquier lugar con tres flores y dos árboles, Quinn quería el lugar perfecto. Finalmente el elegido fue un pequeño parque a las afueras, teniendo que pedir decenas de permisos para poder rodar en él.

Quinn no se imaginaba que rodar una película fuese algo tan complicado y lleno de papeleo y citas con abogados de derechos urbanos, civiles y otras muchas competencias de las que no entendía nada. Por suerte Elise se encargaba de eso y ella solo tenía que reunirse tres horas al día con Charlie y James, los dos chicos contratados por Bender para hacer su guión "un poco más comercial pero sin robarle la esencia, por supuesto".

Poco consiguieron cambiar los dos del guión de Quinn, ella siempre conseguía el argumento perfecto para que ambos diesen luz verde a las ideas que ya estaban escritas anteriormente. Solo cambiaron dos pequeñas frases y eliminaron una escena, según Charlie debería estar orgullosa de eso, la mitad de los guiones de una película se reescribían casi por completo antes de comenzar el rodaje. Pero la historia de Quinn era su historia y no iba a dejar que nadie la reconstruyera y la hiciera "un poco más comercial pero sin robarle la esencia, por supuesto". No. Su película se rodaría tal cual, poco comercial o muy comercial eso le daba lo mismo.

Cuando todo estaba solucionado, los actores elegidos, el vestuario concretado y los decorados preparados el rodaje comenzó y por fin Quinn pudo sentirse completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Dirigir le fascinaba, no sabía si más o menos que escribir pero sin duda sabía que era dónde debía estar.

Le gustaba tener el mando; dar pautas a los actores, supervisar los decorados y el vestuario, dirigir los planos y encuadres, encargarse de perfeccionar cada escena para que quedase exactamente como ella la había imaginado en su cabeza. Era casi mágico poder hacer real lo que hace tan solo unos meses eran simples hojas llenas de palabras y anotaciones. No fue fácil al principio, nunca había hecho nada parecido y a veces se vio abrumada por el peso de las responsabilidades pero poco a poco fue encontrando el perfecto equilibrio entre una directora profesional, autoritaria pero cercana. El ambiente en el rodaje fue verdaderamente bueno, se convirtieron casi en una familia en aquellos meses que duró el rodaje.

Estaba muy contenta con la elección de la chica que interpretaba el papel de Natalie, a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia y ser aquel su primer trabajo hizo una interpretación magistral. La pequeña que hacía del alter ego de las locuras de Natalie también era fantástica y Quinn pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre entre escena y escena con ella, aquella niña le recordaba tanto a Beth que estar con ella le hacía sentirse un poco más cerca de su hija.

Los meses fueron pasando, el rodaje fue avanzando y sin darse cuenta su trabajo había terminado. Finalmente había rodado una película, había cumplido su sueño.

Y ahí estaba ahora, sentada tranquilamente tomando un café de nuevo en la ciudad a la que no había vuelto desde hacía siete meses, a tan solo un día del Festival de Cine de Sundance, dónde si tenía suerte su película podría ser una de las elegidas. De todas formas ganara o no ella ya sentía que había triunfado, poder hacer lo que quería durante aquellos meses y que cientos de personas vieran su película en solo cuatro días era suficiente para ella.

Después de cuarenta minutos por fin su cita llegó y Quinn le hizo un gesto para hacerse ver.

- Siento el retraso Q. - se disculpó Santana sentándose aún estresada dejando sus libros sobre la pequeña mesa - El tráfico en Nueva York es una mierda. Un viejo casi me atropella en plena acera y el muy imbécil encima ¡me culpa a mí! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Le he pegado una patada a su estúpido BMW y casi llama a la policía. Una locura. - le contó alterada.

Quinn sonrió - Me gusta el tráfico de Nueva York.

Santana alzó una ceja - Veo que sigues siendo tan rara como siempre.

- Gracias, yo también te he echado de menos - ironizó. Santana se quedó observándola durante unos minutos en silencio y Quinn la miró confusa - ¿Qué?

- Te ves bien. - le dijo finalmente.

Quinn sonrió - Tú también.

- Lo sé.

Quinn soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, realmente había echado de menos a su amiga - ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo está Britt?

- ¡Oh genial! - exclamó con entusiasmo - Va a rodar un videoclip con Beyoncé

- ¿En serio?

- Si, ¿a qué es maravilloso? - dijo orgullosa - Ella está muy ilusionada, se lleva todo el día ensayando sus pasos con esa maldita canción sonando a todas horas. Creo que pronto podré hacerle los coros en la gira, me la sé de memoria.

- ¿Cuándo empieza?

- Dentro de tres días. En poco tiempo el magnifica culo de mi chica eclipsará al de la mismísima Beyoncé, lo sé. - sonrió con picardía - ¿Y sabes lo mejor de todo?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Qué es solo mío! ¡Seré la envidia de la facultad! Chicos, chicas, padres, alumnos, profesores... Todos querrán ser Santana López. - respondió cruzándose de brazos satisfecha consigo misma

Quinn soltó otra carcajada - Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho por lo que veo.

- Yo nunca cambio nena, lo sabes. - le contestó con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Cómo vas en la universidad?

- ¡Uf! Agotada... - dijo frunciendo el ceño y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos -Si tengo que estudiar de nuevo los doscientos diez malditos huesos que tiene el cuerpo humano creo que voy a perder la cabeza. Por suerte solo me quedan tres meses más y podré tener una vida "normal" durante unos pocos meses. - Quinn sonrió y Santana movió rápidamente las manos - Pero mi vida es aburrida, la tuya es la interesante ¿Cómo es trabajar en Hollywood? ¿Has conocido algún famoso? ¿A Olivia Wilde? ¡Oh! esa chica siempre me ha vuelto loca. Si no fuera por Britt no me importaría jugar a los médicos con ella, tú ya me entiendes. - dijo alzando las cejas seductoramente.

- ¡San! - protestó Quinn sin poder evitar reír, la morena se encogió de hombros - No he conocido a Olivia Wilde, por desgracia, y no he trabajado en Hollywood. Es una película independiente por lo que con todo nuestro presupuesto no podrías ni pagar el vestido que llevará Beyoncé en su videoclip.

- Bueno... no creo que lleve mucha ropa de todas formas. - se volvió a encoger de hombros - ¿Cuándo podré ver tu obra maestra?

- Si todo sale bien y ganamos el festival tal vez en primavera.

Santana asintió con una sonrisa, Quinn podría decir que incluso estaba orgullosa de ella - No puedo esperar, debe ser muy interesante adentrarse en la mente de la enigmática Quinn Fabray.

Quinn rió y las dos chicas siguieron poniéndose al día. Santana le contaba sus historias de la universidad, lo mucho que odiaba a su profesor de anatomía o como Brittany se había empeñado en tener a un gato en casa a pesar de que ella era alérgica, de todas formas ella accedió, no podía decir que no a los ojos cariñosos del Señor Tubbington Jr. o mejor dicho a la mirada de su novia. Siempre le había resultado sorprendente la capacidad de Brittany para tirar todos los muros de la "infranqueable perra Santana" y como la morena no era capaz de negarle nada. Las dos estaban hechas la una para la otra, un pack perfecto.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Volverás a vivir aquí o seguirás en Los Ángeles? - le preguntó Santana dándole un sorbo a su tercer café, se había vuelto una completa adicta a la cafeína debido a las múltiples noches de estudio sin dormir.

- Seguramente vuelva a Los Ángeles. Es mucho más fácil para mí encontrar trabajo allí y bueno... tampoco tengo nada que me ate aquí. - reconoció encogiéndose de hombros.

Santana frunció el ceño - Gracias.

- Tú ya me entiendes. - sonrió de medio lado.

Quinn se quedó unos minutos pensativa mirando por la ventana y Santana la observó en silencio - ¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella? - le preguntó finalmente.

- No desde que me fui. - le dijo intentando no mostrarse afectada, aunque lo estaba

- ¿Entonces no sabe que estás aquí? - Quinn negó con la cabeza y le dio un sorbo a su segundo café - Podrías llamarla... no sé... podríais quedar, tomaros algo...

- No creo que sea buena idea Santana. - le interrumpió. No quería hablar de Rachel, no cuando las cosas estaban yéndole tan bien sin pensar en ella o mejor dicho intentando no pensar en ella.

Santana la miró fijamente - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? - pidió incómoda

- Que cambies de tema no hará que las cosas dejen de ser como son. - Quinn frunció el ceño y Santana asintió - Pero de acuerdo si quieres que cambiemos de tema lo haremos. Aunque... quizás quieras saber cómo está.

Quinn casi se atraganta con el café - ¿Has visto a Rachel? - preguntó de inmediato.

Santana sonrió satisfecha por haber llamado su atención y asintió - Un par de veces. Britt y ella hablan todas las semanas por teléfono, ya sabes que siempre se llevaron bien. Bueno Brittany se lleva bien con todo el mundo, no es que Manhands sea especial. - se burló

- Rachel - corrigió Quinn, odiaba cuando la llamaba por esos nombres ridículos.

- ¡Oh venga! - se quejó la morena - Ya no es tu novia, puedo llamarla como me dé la gana.

El rostro de Quinn se volvió sombrío de repente y sintió como un dolor le golpeaba fuertemente en el pecho. Rachel ya no era su novia, no lo era. Santana se dio cuenta del efecto de su comentario y se disculpó de inmediato.

- Lo siento, ha sido un comentario estúpido.

Quinn negó con la cabeza e intento sonreir aunque no lo consiguió - No, tienes razón. Ella no es mi novia. - dijo sintiendo como partes de sí misma se rompían en ese momento a medida que las palabras salían de su boca, partes que ni siquiera sabía que aún siguiesen ahí - ¿Cómo está? - preguntó finalmente.

- Bien. Va a empezar a rodar una película independiente de esas románticas vomitivas con música indie depresiva de fondo. Creo que es de tu estilo. - bromeó Santana intentando animarla pero no lo consiguió.

- ¿Te preguntó por mi?

Santana negó con la cabeza y la miró con tristeza - Lo siento.

Quinn suspiró y se encogió de hombros - Es comprensible. No importa.

- Llámala. - le dijo de nuevo

- Dudo mucho que quiera hablar conmigo...

- No lo sabrás si no la llamas - insistió

- No.

- Quinn...

- No voy a llamarla. Fin de la historia. - concluyó

- Testaruda - dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Pesada - sonrió Quinn

Santana la miró en silencio, como si intentara encontrar algún tipo de fisura en aquel caparazón pero al parecer no lo encontró o lo ignoró y le sonrió con cariño - Te he echado de menos Q

- Y yo a ti San. Espero que vengáis a visitarme este verano a Los Ángeles.

- ¡Por supuesto! Después de nueve meses de biblioteca necesitaré algo del sol californiano para recuperar un poco de mi color, dentro de poco estaré tan blanca como tú. - se burló

- ¡Eh! - se quejó Quinn, Santana le sacó la lengua.

- Tengo que irme. - anunció poniéndose en pie y cogiendo de nuevo sus libros - Tengo clases dentro de treinta minutos.

Quinn asintió y se levantó para darle un abrazo a su amiga - Me alegro de haberte visto, saluda a Britt de mi parte.

- Lo haré. - le dijo apretándola con fuerza para luego mirarla fijamente - Cuídate mucho, ¿vale?

- Si. Y tú también.

Santana se alejó de la mesa y antes de salir volvió a repetir - ¡Llámala! - haciendo que Quinn negase con la cabeza antes de sentarse de nuevo en su sillón que después de tres horas iba a tomar la forma de su trasero.

_"Llámala"._ No era tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cuál crees que es mejor para esta noche? - le preguntó Vanessa mostrándole dos vestidos. Uno corto de color rojo y otro de color negro de gran escote<p>

- Me gustan los dos - dijo sonriente para luego volver a mirar distraída su tazón de cereales

Vanesa observó los dos vestidos - ¿No crees que el rojo es demasiado... explícito? - le preguntó dudosa . Quinn se encogió de hombros - Creo que me voy a poner el negro, aunque es demasiado provocativo... no quiero que piense que voy a tener sexo con él.

- Pero vas a tener sexo con él - comentó Quinn metiéndose una cuchara llena de cereales en la boca

- Si, pero él no debe saberlo.

Quinn giró los ojos pero no dijo nada y siguió disfrutando de sus cereales mientras Vanessa seguía hablando sobre los pros y los contras de los dos vestidos.

- ¡Préstame atención Quinn! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! - se quejó - Esta cita es importante.

- Tienes millones de citas todas las semanas.

- Si, pero esta cita es... diferente.

- Es un tío, ¿no? - Vanessa giró los ojos y asintió - Entonces puedes ahorrarte el vestido. Ve desnuda y así no perderás el tiempo.

- Realmente eres una idiota. - le dijo tirándole uno de los vestidos a la cara pero Quinn lo esquivó burlándose de ella. - Decidido. Me voy a poner el negro. -declaró

- Gran elección. - suspiró aliviada. Por fin se había decidido. Llevaba una hora escuchando hablar de vestidos, zapatos y bolsos, eso era demasiado para ella. Solo quería tomar tranquilamente sus cereales leyendo su libro pero Vanessa parecía no querer dejarla disfrutar de su momento.

- Aunque el rojo... - dudó de nuevo

- ¡Oh por dios! - le interrumpió levantándose de repente - ¿Qué más da lo que te pongas? ¡El vestido te va durar el tiempo de montarte en el taxi! - Vanessa abrió la boca ofendida, Quinn se arrepintió inmediatamente - Lo siento, no quería decir eso. - se disculpó sentándose en el sofá pasándose las manos por su pelo.

Vanessa dejó el vestido en una de las sillas y se sentó mirándola con preocupación - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien - le dijo con una sonrisa forzada que no convenció a la otra chica en absoluto - Ya sabes... solo estoy un poco nerviosa por lo del festival. - añadió para parecer más convincente - Es algo muy importante y me juego mucho. Pero estoy bien.

- No, no lo estás - respondió negando con la cabeza

Quinn la miró confusa y forzó de nuevo otra sonrisa, esta vez intentando que fuese más real - ¡Si lo estoy! He rodado una película, he estado siete meses en Los Ángeles, he conocido a mucha gente, he hecho miles de fotografías y he visto a Karen O and the Kids en concierto. Han sido unos meses geniales, estoy estupendamente. - le dijo convencida, pero Vanessa negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

- Quinn vamos... No me digas que estás bien porque no lo estás, estás a años luz de estar bien. - la rubia frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza pero Vanessa la cogió de la barbilla y la miró fijamente - Lo veo en tus ojos, lo veo en esa sonrisa forzada que te empeñas en mostrarme para no preocuparme, lo notaba en tu voz cuando me llamabas desde Los Ángeles. Engáñate a ti misma si quieres pero no intentes engañarme a mí, no estás bien y no lo estás porque la echas de menos.

- No lo hago. - dijo sin creerse ella misma sus propias palabras.

Vanessa le sonrió con dulzura encontrando encantadora la manera en la que Quinn quería sin éxito engañarla - Si, lo haces. Y por mucho que te empeñes en negarlo no vas a dejar de hacerlo.

Quinn suspiró y se quedó unos minutos en silencio mirando al frente. Vanessa la observaba con atención esperando una respuesta.

- Estos seis meses han sido una especie de mal sueño - dijo finalmente - Uno de esos sueños en los que sabes que estás soñando pero no puedes despertar... o tal vez no quiero hacerlo. Tal vez no quiero despertarme porque si lo hago todo lo que ha pasado será real, ella no estará conmigo y no lo estará porque yo tomé la decisión de que así fuese. No quiero despertar porque no quiero darme cuenta de que he cometido el mayor error de mi vida. - lamentó apoyando las manos en su frente. Sí, por fin lo había dicho en voz alta, por primera vez en siete meses.

Vanessa la cogió de la mano - Aún estás a tiempo de rectificar Quinn, es ahora o nunca. Si lo dejas pasar cuando quieras volver será demasiado tarde.

Quinn negó con la cabeza - Ella no va a volver conmigo Vanessa, le hice mucho daño.

- La dejaste porque estabais haciéndose daño la una a la otra. - le corrigió - Pero ahora habéis tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas, para ver todo desde otra perspectiva.

Quinn se quedó en silencio sumida por completo en sus pensamientos, intentando contener unas lágrimas que habían estado guardadas desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Vanessa le dio un cariñoso beso en la cabeza y se levantó del sofá.

- Tengo que irme, tengo una entrevista con un granjero de Texas que ha cultivado una calabaza gigante. Una noticia de interés general por supuesto. - bromeó Vanessa cogiendo su bolso, Quinn siguió mirando a la nada - Inténtalo Quinn, no tienes nada que perder. - le dijo antes de salir del apartamento dejándola sumergida en un mar de dudas.

* * *

><p>Uno de los mayores defectos del ser humano es que cree conocerse así mismo por completo y si no se conoce lo intenta hasta la saciedad sin comprender que jamás nos conoceremos verdaderamente, siempre descubriremos algo de nosotros que desconocíamos que existía y es en momentos de verdadero temor o dolor cuando somos consientes de ello.<p>

Quinn había descubierto algo que aún no sabía de ella: era capaz de mentirse muy bien a sí misma. En aquellos meses se había mentido todo el tiempo. Se había mentido diciéndose una y otra vez que estaba bien, se había mentido hasta convencerse de que era feliz, se había mentido negándose que echaba de menos a Rachel.

Pero cuando te mientes a ti mismo tanto tiempo y ocultas tu dolor bajo mil capas de felicidad artificial llega un momento en el que todo cae por su propio peso, y entonces parece que el dolor es aún más fuerte para compensar todo el daño que no habías podido sentir antes.

Ella ahora, tumbada en la cama de la que fue su habitación antes de mudarse con Rachel, estaba sintiendo en sí misma el dolor tardío de la perdida.

Su conversación con Santana y la persistencia de esta en que la llamase fue la primera gota que casi colmó el vaso, la conversación que había tenido hacía ya dos horas con Vanessa finalmente hizo que aquel dolor por fin apareciera después de estar amortajado tanto tiempo. Pero por mucho que quería volver a meter todos esos sentimientos en la caja fuerte donde habían estado guardados ya era tarde, el dolor no iba a desaparecer.

Y lo peor de todo es que las dos tenían razón, tenía que hacer algo. No podía quedarse con la duda de que hubiese pasado si la hubiese llamado, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que al menos intentarlo.

¿Pero que iba a decirle? _"Hola Rachel soy Quinn. Sé que hace siete meses que no sabes nada de mí pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti" _No, definitivamente no iba decirle eso, Rachel la mandaría a la mierda antes de que terminase la primera frase.

Quinn se levantó de la cama y comenzó nerviosa a dar vueltas por la habitación con el móvil en la mano. Tal vez aquella llamada iba a ser la llamada más importante que había hecho en su vida, de esa llamada iba a depender su futuro con Rachel, de esa llamada iba a depender su felicidad. Vale, tal vez estaba siendo un poco dramática pero había estado un año y medio con Rachel Berry, era normal que ella también fuese una reina del drama.

Después de veinte minutos y dos intentos en los que había colgado al primer tono Quinn decidió que ya era hora de actuar como la adulta que era y dejar de comportarse como una estúpida adolescente sumida en el pánico. Marcó de nuevo el número y sin poder dejar de moverse escuchó el primer tono, luego el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto y finalmente el contestador. Genial, tanto tiempo y al final tendría que hablar con el maldito contestador. Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Rachel y al darse cuenta de que aquel mensaje era el mismo que tenía cuando estaban juntas.

_"Soy Rachel Berry. Lo siento mucho pero en este momento no puedo atender tu llamada. Estamos teniendo altas dosis de sexo - _se escuchó decir a si misma Quinn, parecía tan feliz entonces _- ¡Oh! ¿En serio has dicho eso? ¿Y si me llama alguien importante? _- protestó Rachel -_ Así sabrá porque no has contestado - _le respondió con voz burlona. Escuchar de nuevo el sonido de la risa de la morena la hizo echarla aún más de menos de lo que ya lo hacía_ - Venga nena, ven a la cama. - _se quejó._ - Deje su mensaje después de la señal. - _dijo apresuradamente la morena, Quinn recordaba perfectamente por qué tenía tanta prisa_- ¡Adiós!"_

El pitido sonó y Quinn se quedó varios segundos en silencio aún algo aturdida por el mensaje de voz pero finalmente reaccionó, cogió aire y comenzó a hablar

_"Rachel, soy Quinn. ¿Cómo estás? Realmente... espero que estés bien _- le dijo con voz entrecortado, estaba completamente en blanco - _Yo... bueno mañana me voy a Park City para el festival de cine de Sundance, mi película va a concursar. Loco, ¿verdad? Los ganadores se conocerán en una semana y bueno me preguntaba si...si querrías venir. Es un momento muy importante para mí y me gustaría... bueno que estuvieses ahí. - _titubeó_ - Sé que está en Utah y que tal vez no puedas venir, de todas formas voy a apuntarte en la lista de invitados. - _se quedó unos segundos en silencio y volvió a coger aire_ - Si no... si no te veo... espero que todo te vaya bien y que seas muy feliz Rach, te lo mereces. Adiós. Cuídate mucho."_

Quinn colgó el teléfono y se tiró de nuevo en la cama mirando fijamente al techo sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer. Le había llamado, le había llamado y le había dicho que fuese con ella al festival, que quería que estuviese allí. Aquello tal vez era la mayor estupidez que había hecho en toda su vida y sin embargo no se arrepentía, al contrario, se sentía llena de ilusión envuelta en la esperanza de que quizás podía volver a verla.

* * *

><p><strong>Park City, Utah. Una semana después<strong>

El festival de Sundance era verdaderamente impresionante. Diez días donde todo lo que rodeaba a la pequeña ciudad de Park City era cine, documentales, cortometrajes y música, todo lo que más amaba congregado en solo 25 km². Quinn quedó completamente fascinada por el ambiente, por la gente, por aquella hermosa y acogedora ciudad rodeada de montañas donde aún quedaban restos de las nevadas de la semana anterior. No le hubiese importado irse a vivir allí para siempre, aquel lugar era verdaderamente mágico.

Los días habían pasado rápidos pero lentos al mismo tiempo, rápidos porque lo había disfrutado como una niña pequeña y lentos porque no podía esperar a que llegará el día en que se conocieran a los ganadores.

Se había divertido en aquellas fiestas a las que acudió con todo el equipo o en los conciertos que se iban sucediendo cada día, también había disfrutado de los cortos y documentales que competían en el Festival y había visto con mucha atención las películas con las que tenía que medirse si quería ganar. Algunas eran un completo desastre, otras buenas y varias muy buenas pero sin embargo estaba completamente convencida de que ninguna era tan buena como la suya. No era arrogante ni prepotente, simplemente era realista.

Su película fue una de las más esperadas debido a que Lawrence Bender era su productor y eso le daba una publicidad adicional además de cierto prestigio. Todos conocían lo exigente que era el hombre y sus trabajos con Tarantino le avalaban lo suficiente para que su propuesta fuera una firme candidata a ganar, incluso antes de que la película hubiese sido proyectada. Era curioso como la fama podía hacer que algo fuese increíblemente bueno a pesar de no tenían ni idea.

En aquellos días tuvo que dar decenas de entrevistas junto con Kim, la actriz protagonista, Bender y Elise. Quinn al principió se sentía bastante incómoda y fuera de lugar en aquellas ruedas de prensa en las que pensaba que no pintaba nada o hablando cara a cara de su película y sus emociones con personas a las que no conocía en absoluto, pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose y aunque seguía sin gustarle tanta atención comprendió que era algo inevitable, ella también debía entrar en el juego tal y como George le había dicho. Maldito viejo, como odiaba tener que darle la razón.

Su película a su pesar fue la última de su categoría en proyectarse, Elise se había encargado de ello para crear aún más expectativas ante la historia. Y realmente lo había conseguido, todos estaban muy intrigados por ver la película de esa joven directora desconocida que había conseguido un halago del mismísimo señor Bender. Todos quedaron maravillados y Quinn sonrió satisfecha al ver los rostros compungidos del público de la sala y al escuchar los aplausos que llegaron con los créditos.

Muchos fueron los halagos desde entonces, muchos fueron los productores que quisieron hablar con ella para mostrarle su apoyo en próximos proyectos, mucha fue la alegría que sintió Quinn al ver que su película había calado de lleno en el corazón de la gente.

Y ahora por fin había llegado la gran noche, por fin era la noche de los premios.

Quinn se miró en el espejo del baño del hotel, arreglada con su magnífico vestido rojo palabra de honor y con su pelo ya algo más largo recogido en un pequeño moño. Había llegado el momento, había llegado el momento y estaba completamente aterrorizada. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan nerviosa, sentía como incluso le temblaban las piernas. Y se estaría engañando a si misma de nuevo si hubiese dicho que solo era por la película, si estaba tan nerviosa era por la simple expectativa de que tal vez Rachel estaría ahí.

No la había llamado, ni siquiera le había mandado un mísero mensaje aceptando o no su proposición pero Quinn no perdía la esperanza, aquella noche podía pasar de todo, en Park City todo era magia.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y Quinn fue a abrir pensando en dos microsegundos que podía ser Rachel para luego comprender que no iba a ser ella, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba alojada. Una sonriente Elise la saluda desde el umbral.

- ¿Preparada para la fiesta? - le dijo con su imborrable sonrisa

Quinn asintió y cogió su bolso - ¿Lawrence ya está allí?

- Sí, tenía dos entrevistas antes de la alfombra roja. ¿Nos vamos? - le preguntó

- Vámonos - sonrió Quinn cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Elise la miró en silencio durante unos segundos - Estás preciosa Quinn, incluso podrías pasar por una señorita - se burló

- ¡Oh cállate! - rió dándole un golpe con su bolso. - Estoy muy nerviosa, no te conviene provocarme.

- ¿Y estás nerviosa por el concurso o estás nerviosa porque tal vez tu Julieta va a aparecer montada en un enorme unicornio blanco? - le preguntó mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor

- Ambas. - reconoció con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- Vendrá Quinn. - le dijo convencida

- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio en la duda

- ¡Por supuesto! Estaría mucho más loca de lo que me pareció aquel día en la cafetería si dejara escapar a alguien como tú - sonrió con dulzura.

Quinn le sonrió en respuesta y entró en el ascensor.

Sí, ella iba a ir, y entonces todo volvería a ser como antes.

* * *

><p>"Y vivieron felices para siempre"<p>

Así terminaban todos los cuentos que había leído en su niñez.

Cuentos que hablaban sobre princesas que dormían y eran despertadas con un beso, sapos trasformados en príncipes, calabazas convertidas en carrozas, zapatos de cristal y bestias encantadas en la torre de un castillo. Cuentos que le habían hecho creer la mayor parte de su infancia que todo era posible, que ella también podía ser salvada, que algún día podría dar con esa persona capaz de hacer magia con un solo beso y despertarla de su ensoñamiento. Aquellas historias siempre le dieron esperanza, le dieron la promesa silenciosa de que algún día ella también podría tener su "y vivieron felices para siempre".

Sin embargo en aquel momento lo comprendió, ella jamás tendría su final de cuento de hadas.

Rachel no había ido. No había ido a acompañarla en una de las noches más importantes de su vida, no había ido a pesar de que ella se lo había pedido. Rachel no había estado la noche en la que ganó el premio del jurado a mejor película dramática pudiendo así continuar con aquel sueño. Tampoco pudo ver su rostro lleno de orgullo al enterarse de que su actriz principal había ganado el premio especial del jurado a la mejor actuación

Rachel no había ido y entonces supo que su cuento había terminado.

Quinn después de ganar el premio y, a pesar de que solo tenía ganas de irse a su habitación y echarse a llorar por haber sido tan idiota al creer que Rachel podría perdonarla, tuvo que ir a una fiesta que una conocida revista había organizado para los ganadores.

Todos la felicitaban sonrientes y le decían lo magnifica que había sido su película, muchos le confesaban como le había hecho llorar con la última escena y los geniales que habían sido esos dramáticos primeros planos que expresaban a la perfección la entrada en la locura de Natalie. Todos la felicitaban, no quien ella quería.

Por ello decidió tomar un rato el aire y salió al pequeño hueco de las escaleras de incendios perdiéndose por completo en sus pensamientos mientras miraba aquellas maravillosas montañas que le prometían nuevos sueños por cumplir y expectativas a las que ella quería aferrarse para no hundirse en la tristeza.

_Lo has logrado Quinn, ahora solo tienes que disfrutarlo_ se dijo a si misma y sin embargo aquel mantra no funcionaba, no podía disfrutar completamente de aquel sueño sin ella a su lado.

- Eh... ¿Qué hace aquí tan sola forastera? - le dijo Elise apoyándose a su lado en la barandilla y encendiéndose un cigarrillo

- Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire. - le dijo aún mirando hacia el horizonte

Elise asintió - Entiendo. Noche de emociones.

- Sin duda. - respondió dándose la vuelta - ¿Me das uno?

- No sabía que fumaras - la miró confusa Elise pero le tendió el cigarrillo y le dio fuego.

Quinn le dio una fuerte calada dejando que el humo entrase por completo en sus pulmones - No lo hago, no desde la secundaria.

Elise la miró en silencio con tristeza - No ha venido, ¿verdad?

- No. Realmente no es una sorpresa, en el fondo sabía que no vendría. - se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- Preferiría no hacerlo. - contestó dando de nuevo otra calada.

- De acuerdo. Aún así quiero que sepas que las cosas pasan Quinn. La vida está llena de decepciones y malos momentos pero una mañana te despiertas y te das cuenta de que tenemos muy poco tiempo, demasiado poco tiempo en realidad. Nadie puede vivir siempre amargado, la vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla de esa manera.

Quinn la miró y luego volvió de nuevo su vista al paisaje hundiéndose en su abrigo para refugiarse del frio - Yo solía ser como tú, ¿sabes? Una persona positiva, con energía. ¿Sabes que daba clases de defensa personal, trabajaba, iba a correr y en mi tiempo libre hacía puenting? - le dijo con una sonrisa al recordar aquella versión de sí misma, tan lejana en el recuerdo - Era imparable. Siempre llena de entusiasmo y ahora... mírame.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Yo te veo genial. - la miró de arriba bajo Elise

- ¿Bromeas? Soy un auténtico muermo, es como si algo me hubiese absorbido toda mi energía. No queda nada, estoy vacía. - se lamento agachando la cabeza - Soy un desastre.

- ¿Desastre? Has conseguido hacer una película maravillosa por ti misma, una película que dentro de unos meses cambiará la vida de muchos al igual que cambió la mía. - le dijo sonriendo ampliamente, Quinn se ruborizó un poco - Creo que no eres consciente de lo que tu talento causa a los demás Quinn, creas magia. - declaró convencida - Y además de eso eres capaz de organizar, dirigir y mangonear sin perder la cercanía y la sonrisa. Eres buena, eres muy buena. Pero eso no es todo, lo mejor es que además de ser una gran profesional con una brillante carrera por delante eres aún mejor persona... Y Rachel es una estúpida que no sabe lo que ha perdido - concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

Quinn sonrió, Elise no solía llamar estúpida a nadie y le pareció divertido que se lo dijese a Rachel - Gracias.

- Solo es lo que pienso - se encogió de hombros la chica.

Las dos se quedaron mirándose en silencio y antes de que Quinn tuviese tiempo para reaccionar Elise estaba besándola mientras le agarraba con fuerza de su rostro. Quinn estaba confusa, no sabía que estaba pasando.

Quinn se apartó de la chica alzando las cejas - ¿Elise? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Besarte. - le dijo con una sonrisa acercándose de nuevo a ella y buscando otra vez sus labios

- Elise yo... - susurró Quinn pero Elise puso un dedo en su boca.

- Shhh...

Elise la volvió a besar y esta vez ella si estaba preparada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía los labios de nadie contra los suyos, hacía mucho que no estaba así con nadie, realmente hacía mucho tiempo que Quinn no sentía nada. Y quiso aferrarse a ese beso igual que se aferro al rostro de Elise, quiso aferrarse a ese beso porque quería poder sentir algo, quería poder olvidar. Pero no podía, no podía besarla. Y no podía besarla porque a los pocos minutos de hacerlo el rostro de Rachel vino a su mente y Quinn supo que aquello no era lo correcto.

- No... no puedo Elise. - le dijo apartándola y alejando su cuerpo del de la chica - Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó confusa - Me gustas y yo te gusto, ¿porqué no podemos divertirnos? - le preguntó acercando su cuerpo de nuevo al de ella pero Quinn se alejó otra vez.

- Me gustas Elise pero... sigo enamorada de Rachel - reconoció. - Y si hago esto solo te estaré engañando a ti y a mí misma.

La otra chica frunció el ceño y por primera vez su rostro no estaba iluminado por su sonrisa, fue extraño verla así - Han pasado siete meses Quinn, ya es hora de que pases página. - le dijo bruscamente

- Lo sé, pero al parecer no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente. - Elise iba a responderle pero Quinn negó con la cabeza y la otra chica guardó silencio - Me voy a dormir, ha sido un día largo. Nos vemos mañana. - le dijo bajando por la escalera de incendios y perdiéndose en el aparcamiento con dirección a su habitación.

El frio de la madrugada golpeaba fuerte en su rostro haciendo que sus ojos se tornasen llorosos, o tal vez realmente estaba llorando por primera vez en aquellos siete meses.

¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en olvidar un amor? ¿Cuánto se tarda en borrar todos aquellos recuerdos que te atan a esa persona? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha de correr en el calendario para que el dolor pase y puedas ser feliz de nuevo?

Quinn de camino al hotel comprendió que no tenía la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas y sin embargo supo que tenía que encontrar las respuestas.


	35. Soy Quinn Fabray

**Aquí estoy! Raro actualizar un lunes, estoy acostumbrada a los domingo. En este capítulo hemos saltado dos años en el tiempo, no sé porque he cogido ese intervalo, supongo porque dos años es el tiempo suficiente para llegar al punto que yo quería. Seguimos con Quinn y su carrera e indagaremos en cómo le han ido las cosas en este tiempo. En el capítulo siguiente veremos cómo le va a Rachel.**

**El siguiente capítulo no se si lo podré subir el viernes o el domingo. Aún no tengo los turnos de trabajo de esta semana y no sé cuando voy a poder ir a la universidad o tener un rato libre. Todo depende de mi jefa que es la que organiza mi vida XD Aún así voy a intentar subirlo el viernes y tal vez subir otro el domingo. Esa es mi intención en un principio.**

**Quiero daros las gracias especialmente por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, realmente me animáis muchísimo y me emociona las cosas que me decis. Y muchas gracias también a los que leeis esto y me soportáis semana tras semana. Eso es un logro creedme :P**

**Much Love!**

* * *

><p><strong>Octubre, 2 años después.<strong>

- John cambia a la cámara cuatro, quiero que te centres en sus ojos - susurró Quinn por su pequeño micrófono.

- De acuerdo jefa - respondió el chico.

John hizo lo que le había ordenado y cambió el plano inmediatamente a los ojos oscuros de la chica ahora brillantes por las lágrimas.

Quinn asintió satisfecha. Sí, era fantástico, un plano perfecto. Podía sentir el dolor de Claire, el sentimiento de decepción. Ella había sido abandonada, Claire se había enamorado como nunca pensó que podría hacerlo y había sido abandonada el mismo día de su huída juntos. No iba a acudir a su cita, ella en su interior siempre lo supo. Aquella escena era una de las más difíciles de rodar, no por su contenido ya que no había a penas diálogos si no por su significado, esa escena tenía que plasmar el porqué más tarde ella iba a preferir darse por vencida sin mirar atrás.

Todos estaban en silencio, compungidos por la fuerza de la escena, sobrecogidos por las lágrimas de la joven actriz que captaba a la perfección el sufrimiento de su personaje. ¿Quién no había sido abandonado nunca? ¿Quién no había sentido el dolor de la perdida en sí mismo?

- Cambia a un plano general ahora J - le indicó de nuevo

- Hecho.

Desde la pequeña pantalla sentada en su silla Quinn veía como la imagen se iba alejando poco a poco, dejando ver la soledad que la rodeaba. Habían elegido la estación perfecta, aquella estación antigua de tren a las afueras de Los Ángeles desde dónde se podían vislumbrar las montañas verdes que rodeaban el lugar. Sin duda había merecido la pena las seis horas que llevaban rodando para poder perfeccionar esa escena, por fin estaba tal y como ella quería.

Los extras comenzaron a salir dejando a Claire en el medio perdida entre un montón de gente, vacía, sin vida. Eso era lo que ella había querido plasmar en su guión, definitivamente la escena había quedado perfecta.

- ¡Y corten! - gritó desde su megáfono poniéndose en pie, a veces se sentía como Sue Sylvester cuando tenía que hablar por el altavoz. - Esta bien por hoy, nos vemos el lunes. - declaró con una sonrisa. - Todos nos merecemos un descanso.

El equipo comenzó a moverse con rapidez y los extras fueron saliendo poco a poco del recinto, era extraño aquel cambio entre el silencio absoluto y el estrés post-escena. Tenían que desalojar la estación en media hora, ya habían ocupado demasiado tiempo el lugar. Ni si quiera Quinn Fabray podía cortar por más de siete horas el tráfico de una estación, aunque tal vez lo hubiese conseguido de haberlo querido.

Quinn dejó sus auriculares en la silla entre felicitaciones del equipo y comenzó a recoger todos sus papeles. Había sido un día duro y largo, estaba deseando de llegar a casa y darse un baño relajante de espuma mientras leía un buen libro. La actriz se acercó rápidamente a ella aún con los ojos enrojecidos por las falsas pero muy creíbles lágrimas.

- ¿Le ha gustado la escena señorita Fabray? - le preguntó nerviosa

- Janet, te he dicho que me llames Quinn.

La chica asintió enfáticamente - Sí, lo siento. ¿Le ha gustado o no?

Quinn sonrió. Aquella chica era realmente entusiasta, a veces demasiado - Si, has estado fabulosa.

Janet sonrió con alegría - ¿De verdad le ha gustado?

- Me ha encantado. - asintió guardando sus papeles en la carpeta.

- Eso es mucho para mí viniendo de usted señorita... - Quinn la miró fijamente por encima de sus gafas y Janet rectificó - Quiero decir Quinn. Sé que no te lo he dicho en este tiempo pero... eres una especie de ídolo para mí, aún no puedo creer que esté protagonizando una película tuya. - reconoció algo ruborizada.

Quinn le sonrió humilde. Aún no había aprendido a reaccionar ante los halagos, a pesar de que no había dejado de escucharlos en dos años. - El honor es mío Janet, realmente eres una actriz maravillosa.

Janet sonrió de nuevo ampliamente - ¡Muchas gracias! Yo... bueno he estado trabajando mucho para esa última escena que tenemos que rodar el lunes, la muerte de Claire. Y me preguntaba si... no sé... si podríamos quedar este fin de semana para que me dieses tu opinión - comentó mirando al suelo con nerviosismo para luego mirarla fijamente - Y después podríamos ir a cenar o al cine. He escuchado que estrenan una película francesa en Regal Cinemas, tengo entendido que eres una gran admiradora del cine francés - dijo batiendo las pestañas.

Quinn se quedó en silencio. ¿Su actriz principal de tan solo dieciocho años estaba coqueteando con ella e invitándola a una cita? ¿Aquello era siquiera legal?

- Los siento Janet pero tengo compromisos este fin de semana - respondió intentando ser amable y ocultar su incomodidad. No era ético, había aprendido que no era bueno mezclar lo profesional con lo personal. Janet agachó la cabeza decepcionada y Quinn se sintió algo culpable por lo que añadió - ¿Quizás en otra ocasión? - No iba haber otra ocasión pero ella no tenía porque saberlo.

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó la chica sonriendo de nuevo.

Quinn forzó una sonrisa - Bueno tengo que irme Janet, nos vemos el lunes - le dijo marchándose rápidamente, aquella situación la incomodaba muchísimo.

- ¡Adiós Quinn! ¡Qué tengas un buen fin de semana! - le gritó la chica a su espalda. Quinn negó con la cabeza, aquella situación había sido completamente surrealista.

Salió de la estación de trenes despidiéndose de varios miembros del equipo, parándose con Lucas, el director de fotografía, para concretar pequeños detalles para el lunes que aún no estaban cubiertos. Solo quedaban tres días de rodaje y los nervios estaban a flor de piel, aquella película tal vez era la más importante de su corta pero intensa carrera. Todos esperaban grandes cosas de ella, todos esperaban ansiosos poder ver el nuevo gran proyecto de Quinn Fabray, todos querían saber con qué les sorprendería esta vez. Y sentía como la responsabilidad recaía sobre sus hombros pero por suerte ella estaba más que preparada para ello.

Quinn finalmente llegó a su coche y se acomodó en el asiento dejando a su lado todos esos papeles que debía revisar durante el fin de semana, su trabajo nunca paraba y ella lejos de estar molesta por ello lo agradecía, le gustaba lo que hacía, incluso si era concretar fechas y planos ya revisados mil veces con anterioridad. Era perfeccionista, muy perfeccionista y le gustaba estar al tanto de todos los detalles de sus películas.

Puso el motor en marcha y abandonó el aparcamiento mientras pulsó el botón del play en la radio de su Ford Thunderbird rojo, un pequeño capricho que había adquirido recientemente después de su cuarto éxito en taquilla, aunque muy a su pesar solo era una réplica del verdadero coche de los 50. Creedence Clearwater Revival y su "_Someday Never Comes_" resonó en los altavoces y Quinn condujo absorta en la música esos casi sesenta kilómetros que la distanciaban de su casa. Le gustaba conducir; la sensación de velocidad y de control, el aire golpeando su rostro, tamborilear con sus dedos el volante mientras se perdía en el ritmo de la inconfundible voz de John Fogerty.

Llegó a su casa situada a pocos metros de las playas de Santa Mónica. Estaba algo lejos de la ciudad y todos los días tenía que conducir durante casi treinta minutos para ir al estudio pero despertarse todas las mañanas con el sonido del mar y tomar su café con la suave brisa rozando su rostro merecía la pena. Era un lugar tranquilo y alejado del estrés de su vida en Los Ángeles, era su lugar dónde evadirse de todo y disfrutar de largos ratos de soledad sumergida en sus películas, sus libros y todas esas hojas en blanco que rellenaba cada día con multitud de nuevas ideas.

Dejó las llaves en la pequeña mesa de entrada junto con su bolso y su carpeta. Fue a la cocina y bebió agua disfrutando de la frescura de esta en aquella inusual calurosa tarde de Octubre. Le dio al contestador de su teléfono y este le comunicó que tenía cuatro mensajes. Uno era de su madre contándole lo bien que lo habían pasado ella y Larry en su luna de miel por Hawaii, otro era de Santana informándole de que había aprobado su primer examen de su último año y que esperaba ansiosa poder hacerle una visita con Britt para celebrarlo. El tercer mensaje era de su ayudante recordándole que tenía dos entrevistas el lunes por la mañana antes de ir al rodaje y un acto benéfico el martes y el cuarto fue de una chica a la que había conocido la noche anterior, de la cual no recordaba ni siquiera su nombre, que le comentaba lo maravilloso que había sido y las muchas ganas que tenía de repetir en otra ocasión.

Quinn se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el agotamiento. Había sido un largo día, la vida de una reconocida directora de cine no era tan fácil como ella había pensado en un principio.

* * *

><p>El sonido del interfono la despertó. Debía haber dormido al menos un par de horas porque ya estaba anocheciendo. Quinn se levantó aún algo aturdida y contestó.<p>

- ¿Si? - preguntó con voz ronca

- Abre la puerta, ¡traemos comida china! - exclamó Katy emocionada

Quinn murmuró algo en voz baja y abrió la puerta. Su noche de baño y lectura se había echado a perder. Hacía seis meses que sus amigas se habían mudado a la ciudad y aún no se había acostumbrado a sus continúas visitas y fiestas que se empeñaban en organizar, a veces sin su permiso, con el posterior enfado de Quinn con Vanessa.

Sin embargo no podía negar que se sintió tremendamente feliz cuando supo que su amiga había aceptado el trabajo para una revista musical en la ciudad y Katy no dudó ni un minuto en mudarse también, no iba a estar sola en Nueva York cuando sus dos mejores amigas se divertían en las soleadas playas de California, y ahora trabajaba en un restaurante italiano de lujo de West Hollywood.

Vanessa y Katy entraron en la casa mientras Quinn se tumbó en su sofá cerrando los ojos intentando calmar el tremendo dolor de cabeza producto de su pequeña cabezada o tal vez de su gran borrachera de la noche anterior, no lo tenía muy claro.

- ¿Dónde dejo las bolsas Quinnie? - le preguntó demasiado fuerte para su gusto Katy.

- Déjalas en la cocina - le dijo con desgana.

- ¡Por dios Quinn! ¿Qué haces así? ¡Es viernes por la noche! - exclamó Vanessa sentándose a su lado quitándole las piernas del sofá.

- Habla un poco más bajo, me va a estallar la cabeza - susurró masajeándose la sien con sus dedos.

Vanessa alzó las cejas - Mírate. Estás muy vieja, no puedes seguir el ritmo.

- ¡Oh cállate! He dormido tres horas, llevo despierta desde las seis de la mañana y he tenido cuatro horas de rodaje en el estudio más seis en exteriores con esta resaca impresionante. Sin contar la reunión con el productor que quería ver la estación que le había costado cuatro mil dólares alquilar.

- Esto te quitará la resaca - le dijo Katy tendiéndole una cerveza - Lo leí no sé dónde.

Quinn forzó una sonrisa y se sentó dándole un sorbo a su _Stone, _le gustaba más la cerveza de Nueva York pero había comenzado a acostumbrarse al sabor amargo de esta.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para este fin de semana? - le preguntó Vanessa

- No lo sé - se encogió de hombros - Me gustaría pasar un fin de semana tranquilo para variar. Tal vez tengas razón y estoy algo mayor para los bares y resacas del día siguiente.

- ¿Y para tu larga lista de chicas diferentes con las que te acuestas cada noche? - preguntó Katy

- No, para eso nunca seré demasiado vieja - se burló

Vanessa frunció el ceño - Realmente creo que estás batiendo mi record, si no fueras lesbiana te odiaría por hacerme competencia.

- Por suerte lo soy y tus penes no tienen ningún interés para mí.

- Sí, por suerte. - murmuró. Quinn río, sabía que odiaba que ella ahora también tuviese una vida sexual tan activa o más que la suya y eso la divertía.

- ¿Y no has pensado en sentar la cabeza? - preguntó Katy - No sé... Llevas dos años dando tumbos de una chica a otra, la que más te ha durado fue esa actriz rusa Natuska.

- Natasha - corrigió

- Eso. Con ella estuviste una semana y porqué era la sobrina de tu productor y no podías desprenderte de ella tan fácilmente.

- Bueno estuve tres semanas con esa modelo sueca... - indicó Quinn pensando en el nombre de la chica que en ese momento no podía recordar - Ya sabéis aquella modelo...

Vanessa alzó las cejas - Quinn has estado con muchas modelos

- Pero esta era sueca

- Has estado con muchas modelos suecas - le recordó Katy - Bueno suecas y brasileñas, polacas, canadienses, francesas...

- ¡Ebba! - exclamó Quinn

- ¿Porqué ahora imitas a Wall-e? - preguntó confusa Vanessa

Quinn rodó los ojos - Ebba es la modelo sueca con la que estuve tres semanas.

- ¿Esa es la sueca con la que trabajaste para ese catálogo benéfico que fotografiaste el año pasado? - Quinn asintió - ¡Oh vamos! Si estuviste tres semanas con ella fue porque hiciste una apuesta conmigo.

- Y la cumplí - sonrió satisfecha. Vanessa y Katy se miraron entre ellas y negaron con la cabeza - ¡Venga! ¿Porqué me miráis así? Me gustan las chicas, ¿qué pasa? Fuisteis ustedes quienes me aconsejasteis que saliera y conociera gente.

- Sí, pero eso no quería decir que te convirtieras en un zorrón - le dijo Vanessa

Quinn frunció el ceño. Katy miró a Vanessa con recriminación - Lo que esta bruta te quiere decir es que tal vez ya va siendo hora de que intentes buscar algo más que líos de una noche. Intenta conocer a alguien, pero de verdad, no solo bajo las sabanas. Tú ya me entiendes.

- Tengo una compañera en mi revista que tal vez pueda ser tu tipo. Ya sabes, bajita, morena, ojos marrones... - Quinn levantó una ceja - ¿Qué? ¡Esas suelen ser tus elecciones!

- Creo que eso puede ser una buena idea Quinn... - comentó Katy - Puedes quedar con ella, charlar, tomaros algo y sobre todo no tener sexo en la primera cita.

- ¿Si quedo con esa chica me dejaréis en paz? - preguntó mirándolas fijamente

- No, pero prometemos que estaremos calladas por una temporada- respondió Vanessa

Quinn suspiró - Esta bien, dame su número. Quedaré con ella.

Vanessa negó con la cabeza - No me fio de ti. Yo la llamaré y concretaré vuestra cita.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quieres que quedé con alguien con quién ni siquiera he hablado una vez en mi vida? - preguntó confusa. Vanessa asintió.

- Una cita a ciegas, ¡qué romántico! - exclamó entusiasmada Katy.

Sí, romántico. No era romántico, estaba a años luz de ser romántico, era una auténtica mierda. No quería conocer a ninguna chica, estaba contenta con su vida tal y como ella. ¿Para qué complicarse? Tenía todo cuanto quería cuando quería, no necesitaba una pareja. El amor era para los idiotas, lo había aprendido a base de decepciones.

* * *

><p>Vanessa llamó a su compañera, Emily, y esta estuvo encantada de tener una cita con Quinn. No era de extrañar, era Quinn Fabray al fin y al cabo.<p>

En aquellos dos años se había convertido en alguien muy conocido e influyente en Hollywood. Tras el increíble éxito de su primera película muchos fueron los productores interesados en trabajar con ella, era irónico como los mismos que antes le había cerrado la puerta en la cara ahora se peleaban por financiar su nuevo guión sin haberlo leído siquiera. Pero Quinn no quería trabajar con otros, Lawrence Bender había creído en ella cuando nadie lo había hecho y decidió que su segunda película también sería con él.

Esta también fue un éxito, y su tercera película con aquel productor italiano y el pequeño documental sobre los músicos callejeros de Nueva York y su extraña versión algo oscura de Cuento de Navidad. Todo cuanto tocaba se convertía en oro, daba igual si era una película, un documental, una sesión de fotos o un pequeño corto independiente, ella lo convertía en éxito. Algunos lo llamaban suerte, otros genialidad, otros simplemente pensaban que había estado en el momento justo en el lugar indicado y Quinn simplemente asentía con una sonrisa y no se dejaba influenciar por ninguno de los comentarios que se hacían de ella, ni buenos ni malos.

Con solo veinticuatro años ya tenía en su haber cinco películas, una de ellas aún sin estrenar, un documental y dos cortos, sin duda Quinn Fabray era toda una eminencia de la cinematografía. Y solo llevaba dos años en la industria, ¿qué no podría conseguir en diez?

Sí, le había ido muy bien profesionalmente aquellos años. Y también tenía una casa preciosa, un buen coche, sus dos mejores amigas estaban con ella en Los Ángeles, podía tener a la chica que quisiera cuando quisiera y lo mejor es que había conseguido todo aquello siendo ella misma, sin mentir, sin dejarse llevar por el absorbente y frío mundo de Hollywood. Sin embargo Quinn no se sentía del todo completa, pero ella seguía adelante sin hacer caso a esas voces de su cabeza que le decían cual era el verdadero problema. No le importaba, tenía todo lo que una persona podía desear y hacía tiempo que el amor se había vuelto algo secundario en sus prioridades.

Por eso no quería intimar demasiado con nadie, ¿porqué estropear todo lo que había conseguido amando a alguien a quien luego terminaría perdiendo? No, Quinn Fabray ya no creía en el amor, a pesar de que la mayor parte de sus películas y de sus historias hablaban sobre su búsqueda de una forma u otra.

Quinn quedó con Emily la noche del sábado para cenar. Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros, unas botas y una camisa celeste y fue a recogerla a su apartamento en West Temple Street. Era una chica guapa. Ojo marrones, pelo largo negro, un poco más baja que ella y largas piernas. Sí, era su tipo. No, no intentaba buscar a alguien parecido a Rachel, o al menos eso se decía a si misma cada vez que terminaba con alguien de esas características en su cama.

Para su sorpresa no fue tan incómodo como ella había pensado que sería, Emily era una chica habladora y eso hizo mucho más fácil el camino. En los veinte minutos que duró el trayecto hasta el restaurante de Beverly Hills Quinn descubrió que la chica era una gran amante del arte, que pintaba en sus ratos libres, que amaba la música y que por ello era muy feliz trabajando en aquella revista a pesar de que su verdadero sueño era poder tener una pequeña galería dónde exponer sus cuadros. Tenían más cosas en común de lo que parecía, a ambas le apasionaba la fotografía, The Who y Mark Twain e incluso compartieron una animada charla sobre cuál fue el mejor disco de los Beatles si Abbey Road o Sgt. Pepper's.

Tal vez podía darle una oportunidad, tal vez podía intentarlo. Vanessa tenía razón, estaba cansada de tantas fiestas y de chicas a las que jamás volvería a ver después del desayuno. Ella no era así, ella no disfrutaba con aquella. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Esa era la única manera que conocía de olvidar el dolor, de superar lo que a veces creía que era insuperable y lo que otras veces, las menos, pensaba que ya tenía más que superado. Emily era una buena chica y en veinte minutos había conseguido hacerla reír dos veces, todo un record para la Quinn Fabray de aquellos años.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante Quinn se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta recibiendo una amplia sonrisa como regalo. Ella sonrió de vuelta y las dos entraron en Green Leaves Vegan, un restaurante al que sorprendentemente nunca había ido pero del que todos hablaban maravillas.

- ¿Te gusta la comida vegetariana? - le preguntó Quinn mientras le abría la puerta del restaurante

- Bueno nunca la he probado y creo que el bacon es uno de los mejores descubrimientos del hombre pero me gusta experimentar - respondió con una sonrisa.

Quinn asintió, que no le gustase la comida vegana era un punto a su favor sin duda. Había una gran cola para entrar, por suerte Quinn le había encargado a su asistente que hiciese una reserva por lo que no tendrían que esperar mucho tiempo.

- Espera aquí, voy a hablar con el recepcionista.

- De acuerdo - le contestó la chica.

Quinn se acercó a la recepción dónde para su desgracia también había una gran cola, al parecer ella no era la única con una reserva aquella noche. Por eso siempre prefería ir a sitios normales sin tanto glamour, en su lugar preferido de Downtown nunca tenía que esperar cola. Una chica morena esperaba delante de ella con un vestido negro por encima de las rodillas y unos altos tacones rojos. Su rostro palideció, hubiese podido conocer aquellas piernas a mil metros de distancia.

- ¿Rachel? - preguntó confusa, con miedo de que realmente fuese ella. La chica se dio la vuelta y la miró con esos intensos ojos marrones que ella tanto había extrañado.

- ¿Quinn?

Las dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, sin poder reaccionar hasta que finalmente Quinn salió de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué haces en Los Ángeles? - preguntó algo más efusiva de lo que hubiese querido.

Rachel le sonrió de medio lado aún visiblemente sorprendida - Ahora vivo aquí, estoy rodando una película.

- ¡Oh! Eso es increíble. - le dijo sin poder ocultar su alegría. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, había pensado tantas noches en cómo sería su reencuentro - Hacía mucho que no...

- Cariño, ya tenemos la mesa. - interrumpió Thomas dándole un corto beso en los labios. Rachel señaló sutilmente con la cabeza hacía ella - ¡Oh! Hola Quinn - le dijo el chico con una sonrisa forzada, tan feliz como ella por volver a verle.

- Thomas. - murmuró Quinn levantando la cabeza.

El chico hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa y se dirigió de nuevo a Rachel - Te espero dentro, no tardes.

Rachel le sonrió - No, en cinco minutos estoy ahí.

Las dos se quedaron observando cómo Thomas caminaba hacía las mesas del restaurante con un elegante traje de color negro y sus inconfundibles tirantes. Seguía igual que siempre, aún no había podado el bosque caducifolio que tenía por pelo.

Rachel agachó la cabeza sin saber que decir y Quinn la miró fijamente - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- ¿El qué? - preguntó intentando parecer ignorante a lo que acababa de pasar.

Quinn frunció el ceño - Te ha dado un beso y te ha llamado cariño

- Yo... Thomas... - titubeó - Estamos juntos ahora. - dijo finalmente intentando parecer casual aunque Quinn la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que aquella declaración era todo menos casual, Rachel sabía perfectamente que no iba a estar muy contenta con ello.

- ¿Tanto tiempo has estado mintiendo al mundo que has terminado creyendo tu mentira? - dijo con dureza Quinn sin poder evitarlo.

Rachel negó con la cabeza - Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

- Rachel, por favor espera. - le dijo agarrando su brazo. El contacto con la piel de Rachel la hizo sentir como hacía tiempo que no se había sentido y sabía que la otra chica había sentido lo mismo porque se estremeció de repente - Lo siento, no sé porque he reaccionado así. Podemos seguir hablando, me gustaría saber cómo te han ido las cosas... ponernos al día - reconoció sin saber porque, ella era la única capaz de derribar todos sus muros solo con su presencia.

Rachel vaciló durante unos minutos - Yo... Lo siento pero realmente tengo que irme, me están esperando. - dijo señalando a la mesa dónde se encontraba Thomas con otra pareja más. Quinn soltó el brazo de Rachel y esta forzó su mejor sonrisa, aunque no había felicidad en ella si no tristeza o tal vez nostalgia - Me alegro de volver a verte, de verdad. Cuídate. - se despidió antes de marcharse.

Quinn no dijo nada, solo se quedó inmóvil mirando como Rachel caminaba elegantemente por las mesas con la cabeza alta hasta llegar a donde estaba Thomas. Saludó a la otra pareja y se sentó al lado del chico quien le dijo algo al oído, Rachel rió a carcajadas y Quinn supo que lo mejor era salir de allí.

- Lo siento pero mi ayudante al parecer no ha hecho la reserva, tendremos que ir a otro sitio - le dijo a Emily agarrándola por la cintura y sacándola rápidamente del restaurante. No quería estar ni un minuto más allí, sentía como el aire le faltaba y necesitaba respirar el aire puro californiano.

Cuando salió al exterior Quinn respiró ampliamente y sintió como su respiración volvió poco a poco a la normalidad. Emily la miraba preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien?

Quinn asintió intentando sonreir y parecer despreocupada - Hacía mucho calor ahí dentro, ¿a quién se le ocurre poner la calefacción con este tiempo? - se excusó

Emily asintió - Si, realmente hacía calor. ¿A dónde vamos?

- Podemos ir a un pequeño sitio de Downtown, me apetece mucho un buen plato de bacon.

- Pero creía que eras vegetariana...

Quinn se encogió de hombros - Por hoy haré una excepción.

Emily asintió con una sonrisa visiblemente más contenta por poder disfrutar de su ración de bacon y las dos se dirigieron al coche. Quinn le abrió de nuevo la puerta y se sentó al volante sumergida por completo en sus pensamientos.

¿Cuántos restaurantes había en Los Ángeles? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? ¿Por qué de todos los malditos restaurantes de Beverly Hills Rachel tenía que cenar en ese? ¿Porqué de todas las noches había tenido que reencontrarse con ella aquella? Cuando creía que podía tener algo serio con alguien, cuando por fin se estaba planteando conocer a otra persona un poco más lejos de saber cuáles eran sus posturas preferidas en la cama. No era justo pero al mismo tiempo no podía negar que se había alegrado de volver a verla.

No había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo día, no había dejado de recordarla ni una sola de sus noches. Noches que en su mayoría iban acompañadas por mujeres que no eran capaces de llenar aquel vacio, noches que terminaban en cualquier bar buscando consuelo en una copa que jamás le daba las respuestas que buscaba. Habían pasado dos años y sin embargo volver a verla fue como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si solo se hubiese separado de ella un día en vez de dos años y medio.

Y lo que más le había dolido no había sido volver a verla, ni su frialdad, ni siquiera que estuviese saliendo con Thomas. Lo que más le había dolido era no haber sido el motivo de su risa.

Aún así Quinn sonrió para si misma, presentía que aquella vez no iba a ser la última que se encontrase con Rachel y por suerte para entonces sí iba a estar preparada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: No me odiéis por lo de Thomas. Él no es tan malo, al final le cogeréis cariño. ****No le culpéis ni a él ni a mí, culpar a George que el siempre tiene la culpa de todo XD**


	36. Inevitable

**Hello! Capítulo 36... el tiempo vuela! He tenido un turno bueno al final para escribir así que aquí dejo el capítulo. El siguiente lo voy a subir el domingo. Tres capítulos en una semana, ese mi regalo de navidad jajaja**

**Alexia la profesión de Katy se nombra en el capítulo 16, cuando Quinn está cocinando con Judy y su abuela. Yo también creo que los detalles pequeños son importantes, de hecho creo que muchas veces marcan la diferencia :)**

**Estoy un poco abrumada por todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior, jamás pensé llegar a los 400 comentarios, de hecho no pensaba que iba a llegar ni a los 50 jajaja Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, sois increíbles. Much Love!**

**Ps: Aún no puedo creer la hermosa escena Faberry que hemos tenido esta semana, increíble. Y tantos momentos Achele también... Esta ha sido una gran semana! **

**Bueno no me enrollo más, os dejo con el capítulo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Noviembre. Un mes después<strong>

- ¿Cree en el destino señora Stewart? - le preguntó Rachel a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella en su gran sillón de cuero marrón - ¿Cree que dos personas pueden estar unidas de alguna forma y que por mucho que quieran evitarlo están destinadas a estar juntas y volver a encontrarse una y otra y otra vez? Ya sabes... eso que dicen de que solo hay una persona para cada uno y que esa persona es la única capaz de darte lo que necesitas y que quieras o no al final siempre terminaras unido a ella de una manera u otra.

- No realmente. - respondió la señora Stewart sin levantar la vista de sus notas

Rachel se mordió su labio inferior y miró por la ventana - Ya... Yo tampoco.

- ¿Y me puede explicar a que ha venido esa pregunta señorita Berry?- preguntó mirándola por encima de sus gafas de leer.

Rachel miró pensativa a sus manos y titubeó durante unos segundos, aquella mujer la hacía sentir algo nerviosa y eso que llevaba reuniéndose con ella desde hacía seis meses. - No lo sé... Solo estaba pensando en voz alta. A veces lo hago para aclarar mis ideas. No es que hable sola todo el tiempo - se apresuró a decir - pero a veces lo hago, solo a veces.

La señora Stewart asintió con la cabeza y apuntó algo en su cuaderno. Genial ahora iba a pensar que era una lunática - Volviendo al tema que la ha traído aquí, ¿cómo se siente?

- ¿Se refiere a como me siento físicamente o anímicamente? - esquivó la pregunta

- Sabe a qué me refiero señorita Berry - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Anímicamente? Bueno... estoy bien. - le dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

- ¿Está segura?

Rachel asintió e intentó mostrarse más firme mientras jugaba con un pequeño hilo de su jersey - Creo que sí, es decir... al menos ya puedo dormir por las noches. Llevo una semanas durmiendo ocho horas seguidas. Eso es un avance, ¿no?

- Si, lo es. - asintió - ¿Sigue teniendo esas pesadillas?

- No desde hace una semana. - respondió. Era un alivio. Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba cuidarse y estar preparada físicamente para todo el ajetreo que conllevaba una vida como la suya. No podía vivir a base de cafés y pastillas vitamínicas, el sueño era un requisito esencial en una vida saludable. Esos sueños le impedían dormir y no tenerlos simplemente era maravilloso.

- ¿Puede volver a contarme como eran? - le dijo la mujer volviendo la vista de nuevo a sus papeles.

- ¿Es necesario? - le preguntó. La mujer alzó una ceja - Está bien. Bueno yo... estoy navegando en el barco de mi abuelo, era un barco precioso en el que salimos a navegar cuando era pequeña. El me enseñaba como se usaba el timón, que era la proa y la popa, como afrontar los cambios de viento... ¿Alguna vez ha montado en barco señora Stewart?

- Puede no desviarse del tema por favor. - le dijo con seriedad.

Rachel asintió - Sí, claro. Bueno como le decía yo estaba navegando en barco en los brazos de mi abuelo, agarrando fuertemente el timón cuando de repente se desataba una gran tormenta. - le contó poniendo dramatismo a la escena. Ella era actriz, tenía que contar las cosas de una manera viva e intensa, sin embargo la señora Stewart no parecía muy conmovida por sus dotes de interpretación y seguía mirándola con el rostro neutral mientras de vez en cuando tomaba alguna nota

- El barco entonces comienza a moverse de un lado para otro - prosiguió - y cuando me giro para preguntarle a mi abuelo que estaba pasando el ya no está y yo ya no soy una niña pequeña sino que soy mayor, como ahora. ¿Qué está escribiendo en su cuaderno señora Stewart? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Siempre estaba tomando notas y ella se moría por saber que decían, hablaban de ella al fin y al cabo. ¿Dirían que estaba loca? Tal vez, a veces incluso ella pensaba que así era.

La mujer levantó la vista y la miró de nuevo por encima de sus gafas - Señorita Berry eso no es de su incumbencia. - le dijo con tono pausado pero visiblemente molesta - Si nos reunimos aquí es para que usted hable y yo la escuche, lo que apunte en mi blog de notas no tiene porque importarle en absoluto. Podría dejar de evadir mis preguntas y proseguir con la historia, por favor.

Rachel asintió - De acuerdo, lo siento. - dijo algo ruborizada - Eh... ¿por dónde iba?

- Usted ya no era una niña y su abuelo había desaparecido - respondió girando los ojos.

- ¡Ah! Sí, verdad. Bueno pues yo intento tener el control del barco desesperadamente y parece que lo consigo pero de repente una ola cae sobre mí y hace que el barco vuelque. Puedo sentir como el agua comienza a entrar en mis pulmones, como me falta el aire, como poco a poco voy perdiendo fuerzas mientras intento subir a la superficie sin poder avanzar. - contó dramáticamente - Entonces una mano me agarra y me ayuda a salir fuera del agua.

- ¿Y quién es esa persona? - le preguntó mientras apuntaba de nuevo algo en su cuaderno.

- Ya lo sabe señora Stewart no creo que sea necesario...

- Por favor señorita Berry. - la interrumpió.

Rachel suspiró, estaba algo cansada de contar aquella historia - Es Quinn... Ella está en una barca con el uniforme de animadora y su cola alta, me mira fijamente y sonrie maliciosamente y entonces es como si de nuevo yo tuviese dieciséis años, me siento igual de indefensa y vulnerable ante su mirada fría llena de rencor. - le dijo con dificultad. Recordar la viva imagen de la Quinn de dieciséis años tal vez era lo más doloroso de todo el sueño - Yo le pido que me ayude a subir pero ella niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa, suelta mi mano y yo me hundo de nuevo en el mar viendo lentamente como su rostro se va alejando, o yo me voy alejando mejor dicho, y entonces despierto. - concluyó.

- Y ese sueño lleva repitiéndose dos años... - reflexionó la mujer

Rachel asintió - Dos años y siete meses para ser exactos.

La señora Stewart se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio mientras Rachel la miraba expectante esperando su respuesta. Tal vez ella sabía porque no podía dejar de soñar con aquello. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Porqué estaba de nuevo en el barco de su abuelo en el que no había estado desde que tenía cinco años? ¿Porqué Quinn era de nuevo una adolescente? ¿Porqué se sentía tan desvalida ante su mirada? ¿Porqué se levantaba sobresaltada y cubierta en sudor con lágrimas en los ojos? ¿Era porqué se estaba ahogando, porqué había vuelto a verla o por ambas cosas? Demasiadas preguntas para las que ella no tenía respuestas.

- ¿Ha vuelto a ver de nuevo a la señorita Fabray? - le preguntó quitándose sus gafas y poniéndola con delicadeza sobre la pequeña mesa que las separaba

- No desde la última vez. - le dijo mirando pensativa por el amplio ventanal de aquella habitación en la que había hablado más de sí misma en los últimos seis meses que en toda su vida. Extrañamente esta vez no se sentía cómoda hablando, a pesar de que hablar de ella siempre había sido su tema preferido. Pero era distinto, estaba hablando de ella misma con una sicóloga, estaba hablando de todos esos problemas que la había llevado allí, a ese punto de no retorno dónde Thomas le aconsejó que lo mejor era que intentase buscar ayuda.

Tenía razón, necesitaba ayuda, nadie puede pasar tanto tiempo echando de menos a alguien que jamás volvería.

Y cuando lo estaba superando, cuando por fin las pesadillas estaban siendo menos frecuentes y empezaba a ver la luz al final del túnel gracias a la señora Stewart y la incondicional ayuda de Thomas se encontró con Quinn y de nuevo volvió a aquella noche cuando todo cuanto quería se metió en aquel ascensor marchándose de su vida, volvió a ser tan reciente como si acabase de pasar hacía dos minutos y no dos años y medio.

Le parecía curioso, y algo no muy casual, como aquel mes había ido sucediendo entre encuentros de ella y Quinn después de haberla visto en el restaurante. Y si la primera vez fue confusa para ella porque lo último que se esperaba era volver a verla la segunda vez no sé quedó atrás.

Fue dos días después de su primer encuentro, en un acto benéfico por la lucha contra el cáncer infantil. Quinn iba maravillosa con aquel vestido blanco y su pelo estaba algo más largo que antes peinado con pequeños rizos, la frente despejada dejando lucir esos hermosos ojos que tantas veces había visto en sus sueños. Estaba igual que siempre pero había algo distinto, tal vez su sonrisa era más como en la secundaria y menos como cuando estaba con ella o tal vez simplemente había crecido y el paso de aquellos años no habían dejado indiferente tampoco a Quinn Fabray. Era una mujer, había crecido y ella sin embargo se lo había perdido. ¿Porqué? Porque Quinn decidió que así fuese.

Aquella vez sin embargo estaba un poco más preparada y supo reaccionar de una manera más natural. Después de posar para las fotos de rigor y de responder a algunas preguntas de los periodistas entró en el salón donde se celebraba la cena y se acercó a Quinn intentando mostrarse lo más cordial y educada posible, al fin y al cabo habían pasado la mayor parte de su vida la una alrededor de la otra y no iba a hacer como si no la había visto cuando sabía perfectamente que la rubia la había estado observando desde que ambas habían coincidido en la recepción.

- No esperaba volver a verte tan pronto - le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Quinn asintió con una sonrisa algo forzada moviendo despreocupada la copa de champagne que tenía en su mano - Es bueno que apoyes este tipo de causas. Ya sabes... que muchos puedan salir beneficiados de algo que para ti no supone ningún esfuerzo es algo maravilloso.

Quinn rió y Rachel sintió como de repente le temblaban las piernas. - Realmente me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, creo que es la parte buena de todo este rollo de la popularidad y el ser conocido.

Rachel asintió - Lo es. - Quinn la miró fijamente y le dio un sorbo a su copa. Rachel intentó llenar aquel silencio - Por lo que tengo entendido te va muy bien. ¡Mírate! Eres toda una gran directora de Hollywood - le dijo intentando parecer casual. Sabía perfectamente como le iba a Quinn, había seguido cada uno de sus pasos desde que su primera película se estrenó.

Había leído cada una de sus críticas, visto cada una de sus películas, incluso había visto aquel extraño corto en el que solo salía una niña en medio de una concurrida calle de Nueva York durante diez minutos mientras todos pasaban a su lado sin percatarse de su existencia. Sí, había seguido la carrea de Quinn y también había buscado noticias de ella cada día en google y leído todos los artículos en los que aparecía su nombre y, aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie y mucho menos a Thomas, había comprado algunas de sus fotografías artísticas por eBay. Es más, aquel día terminó volviendo a casa con uno de los calendarios fotografiados por Quinn que había puesto a subasta, le había costado dos mil dólares aquel maldito calendario de fotos de los mejores lugares de Los Ángeles pero merecía la pena, por la buena causa por supuesto.

Así misma se decía que hacía todo aquello porque ella había sido una parte importante de su vida y tenía que apoyarla, en el fondo sabía perfectamente que todo eso simplemente lo hacía porque aún no había superado su marcha. Pero eso era algo que nadie debía saber y entre todas las personas por supuesto Quinn era la que menos.

Quinn le sonrió y asintió - Realmente no me puedo quejar, las cosas me han salido mejor de lo que esperaba. A veces es algo confuso, ya sabes la fama, la falta de intimidad, estar en el ojo público... Pero de todas formas mi vida privada no es tan interesante como la de los actores por lo que no tengo que tratar mucho con los paparazzi. - se encogió de hombros - Tal vez por eso cambie en mi idea adolescente de ser actriz, me gusta mantenerme en segundo plano. - sonrió

Las dos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio sin saber que decir, aquella situación era confusa y extraña y Rachel estaba teniendo serios problemas en no lanzarse a su cuello en ese mismo momento por lo que sonrió y se despidió de ella - Tengo que irme, ha sido un gusto volver a verte.

- El placer ha sido mío Rachel - le sonrío.

No recordaba lo mucho que había echado de menos oír su nombre de los labios de Quinn hasta aquel momento. Su nombre en sus labios era el sonido más hermoso que jamás habían tenido el placer de escuchar sus oídos, y eso lo decía alguien que había visto los mejores musicales de Broadway y oído a las mejores voces de la historia desde que tenía seis meses y su padre le puso por primera vez el disco de Stevie Wonder para ayudarla a dormir.

Quinn se quedó mirándola confusa para después soltar una pequeña risa - ¿Rachel? ¿No te ibas?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó aturdida

- Antes me has dicho que te ibas, sin embargo estás ahí parada. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras mal? Estas algo pálida...

Rachel negó rápidamente con la cabeza - Estoy bien, estoy bien. Hasta luego Quinn

- Hasta luego Rachel - le dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

Rachel se quedó mirándola otros pocos segundos más y salió apresurada hacia el punto más alejado de la sala. No podía estar cerca de ella, Quinn era su droga, su botella de Whiskey y ella era una ex-alcohólica aún en rehabilitación, metafóricamente por supuesto. A pesar de lo mucho que había echado de menos a Quinn nunca pensó en recurrir a ninguna sustancia alucinógena que pudiese dañar su salud, aunque en ese momento quizás una buena copa no le hubiese venido nada mal.

Durante toda la noche sin embargo no apartó su mirada de Quinn que sonreía y hablaba animadamente con todos y parecía muy cómoda y segura de sí misma. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y Quinn le dedicaba una amable sonrisa que Rachel respondía con la mayor naturalidad posible.

Y aunque en el momento de llegar a casa y reunirse con Thomas suspiró aliviada pensando que por fin todo había pasado y ya no tendría que vivir otra vez una situación parecida a la semana siguiente se la volvió a encontrar, aquella vez en la gala de los EMA y tres días después también se la encontró de nuevo en otro acto benéfico y en la fiesta de Vogue y en la fiesta anual de Vanity Fair. Y así en solo cuestión de tres semanas la había visto seis veces y en todas las ocasiones Quinn se había mostrado amable y tranquila sin expresar ningún tipo de titubeo o sorpresa por verla.

Pero eso no era lo peor de todo, no. Lo peor es que en cada ocasión Quinn iba con una chica distinta. Chicas de todas las estaturas, todas las nacionalidades y todos los colores de pelo posibles. Siempre les sonreía, hablaba con ellas animadamente y cuando Rachel se acercaba para saludarla se las presentaba. Karen, Lara, Bella, Kelly, Lauren... Todas guapas, todas con un cuerpo de infarto, todas estupendamente vestidas, todas presentadas como "una amiga" pero Rachel no podía evitar pensar que tal vez eran algo más. Y sí, se sentía celosa. ¿Para qué iba a negarlo? La señora Stewart había trabajado mucho con ella sobre lo bueno de la aceptación de las emociones y ella definitivamente estaba celosa.

¿Porqué? No lo sabía. Ella estaba con Thomas ahora, ella estaba con un chico maravilloso y atento que había sido su mayor apoyo en el momento más difícil de su vida. Llevaba seis meses con él, seis felices meses sin discusiones y sin ningún tipo de malentendido. Seis meses perfectos, seis meses muy diferentes a los últimos que tuvo que pasar con Quinn. Y eso era lo que más le molestaba de todo, que cuando por fin estaba comenzando a superarlo Quinn había vuelto a su vida y por lo que parecía estaba perfectamente bien, la ruptura no había sido dura para ella.

Y eso la hacía sentir frustrada. ¿Porqué ella lo había pasado mal todo ese tiempo y Quinn sin embargo estaba mejor que nunca? Se sentía frustrada por ese nerviosismo y esa actitud ridícula que tenía cada vez que Quinn estaba a menos de diez metros de ella. Era Rachel Berry ¡por amor de dios! La ganadora de un Tony, la nominada a un globo de oro, la recién nominada a un Grammy. Era una de las chicas más admiradas, envidiadas y al mismo tiempo amadas de Hollywood. ¿Cómo podía actuar de esa forma solo porque ella estaba respirando su mismo aire? Era actriz, se ganaba la vida haciendo creer a los demás que lo que estaba mostrando era cierto a pesar de que no lo era, ¿tan difícil era hacer lo mismo cuando Quinn estaba cerca y la miraba con esos ojos que le quitaban el aliento?

Su vida era perfecta, George no mintió aquel día sobre todos los planes que tenía para ella si seguía sus consejos. Rachel Berry tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado y más.

A veces cuando repasaba su vida sentía que aquellas cosas que le habían pasado en aquellos dos años no le habían sucedido realmente a ella, parecía como si sus propias vivencias solo fuesen la biografía de cualquier famoso que había encontrado en algún lugar de información de Hollywood de internet. Sin embargo no era así, aquellas cosas le había pasado a ella por mucho que le costase hacerse a la idea.

Después de despedirse de la obra que la llevó a la fama tras un año en cartelera los papeles para Rachel se fueron acumulando en la bandeja de asuntos pendientes de George. Este decidió que tras Broadway una película de pequeño presupuesto sería algo adecuado para empezar a hacerse un hueco en la industria. Al mismo tiempo, en su empeño por no despegarse del todo de los escenarios, Rachel contribuyó en pequeñas obras musicales y benéficas de Broadway. La película fue un gran éxito y, además de ganar multitud de pequeños festivales repartidos por toda la geografía estadounidense, la película fue nominada a un Globo de Oro por mejor guión original y otro para ella por mejor actriz de reparto. No lo ganó pero poco le importó, jamás imaginó que aquella película pudiese traerle tal reconocimiento.

La crítica quedó maravillada con ella y la entrada en Hollywood no se hizo esperar. Esta fue por la puerta grande, a pesar de tener solo un pequeño papel, de la mano de uno de los mejores directores del momento quien habló maravillas sobre ella y le consiguió otro papel en su próxima película, esta vez de protagonista. Aquella película fue su consagración definitiva y tras esto decidió mudarse a Los Ángeles y centrarse en su carrera como actriz. Era la reina de las comedias románticas y su nombre era sinónimo de éxito.

A pesar de centrarse en el cine no había abandonado la música del todo y el año anterior decidió grabar un disco especial de Navidad además de un recopilatorio de los mejores temas de Broadway que fue número uno y número tres en la lista de éxitos. Todos estaban maravillados con su voz y pedían a gritos un disco de la morena, incluso dos meses antes tuvo que volver a Nueva York para contribuir en la versión de Happy Xmas (War Is Over) que saldría como single aquellas navidades y cuyos beneficios irían destinados a regalos para los niños de Somalia. Allí compartió estudio con muchos de los artistas que años atrás habían decorado las paredes de su habitación, Rachel literalmente tuvo que pellizcarse para comprobar que no estaba soñando cuando Barbra Streisand le tendió la mano y la llamó por su nombre. Todo era una completa locura.

Solo había tenido seis días de descanso en los últimos dieciocho meses, sin embargo era un precio pequeño por cumplir sus sueños e incluso ahora, que todavía no había terminado de rodar su cuarta película donde estaba probándose a sí misma con su primer papel dramático, ya tenía dos nuevos proyectos para el próximo año.

Era Rachel Berry, era Rachel Berry y podía con todo menos con una cosa, Quinn Fabray.

- ¿Señorita Berry? ¿Está aquí conmigo? - le preguntó la señora Stewart

- ¿Qué? - preguntó distraída

- Lleva quince minutos callada mirando por la ventana, eso es mucho tiempo sin hablar y mucho más para usted.

- Solo estaba pensando... Ya sabe... cosas del trabajo - se apresuró a decir para que la mujer no indagara mucho más. Estaba convencida de que no estaría muy contenta si le contase que los últimos quince minutos había estado pensando, una vez más, en Quinn.

La señora Stewart asintió y miró el reloj - Bueno nuestro tiempo ha terminado. La veré el próximo martes, ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo levantándose y abriendo la puerta. Rachel asintió y cogió su bolso - Señorita Berry - le llamó cuando ya estaba a punto de irse

- ¿Si señora Stewart?

- Realmente pienso que sí pueden existir personas que estén destinadas a estar juntas. - le dijo mirándola fijamente sobre sus gafas - Hasta el próximo martes

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa - Hasta el próximo martes. - dijo antes de marcharse.

Se montó en el ascensor y apoyó su cabeza en la pared después de marcar el botón de la planta baja, una pequeña musiquilla de fondo sonaba y ella tamborileaba con sus dedos siguiendo el ritmo. Las sesiones con la señora Stewart siempre le dejaban completamente agotada, había algunas más intensas que otras pero sin duda aquella había sido de las peores. Tener que recordar de nuevo el sueño le hacía revivirlo todo y no solo el propio sueño sino toda su historia con Quinn y todos los motivos que la llevaron a perderla.

Cuando pensaba en Quinn no podía hacerlo como en un todo, si no que lo hacía por fascículos, por pequeños y diminutos detalles. Recordaba su ceño fruncido cuando leía atentamente un libro, su sonrisa de triunfo cuando algo le salía como lo había planeado, su rostro severo cuando no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando. Recordaba su olor al salir de la ducha, recordaba su voz dulce cuando le deseaba buena noches antes de ir a dormir, recordaba su andar despreocupado y libre de cualquier peso sobre los hombros. No podía recordarla sin ir desgranándola en pequeñas porciones, y echaba de menos todas y cada una de ellas.

No quería borrar nada de lo que había pasado con Quinn, pero tampoco quería revivirlo todo; había habido demasiado dolor, demasiadas dudas, demasiados reproches, demasiado sufrimiento.

Rachel salió del gran edificio y su chofer, Walter, la esperaba montado en su BMW negro leyendo el periódico.

- Buenos días Walter, ya hemos terminado - le dijo acomodándose en la parte trasera del coche y poniéndose el cinturón.

- ¿A dónde vamos señorita Berry?

Rachel se encogió de hombros - Hoy no tengo nada previsto en mi agenda, es mi día libre.

- Eso es muy bueno señorita Berry, realmente creo que necesita un descanso. Parece agotada...

- ¿Estás diciéndome que tengo mal aspecto Walter? - frunció el ceño Rachel

- ¡Oh no, no! - se apresuró a negar el hombre - Solo quería decir que todos necesitamos algo de tiempo para nosotros mismos de vez en cuando...

- Si... quizás tengas razón - reconoció Rachel.

- ¿Le apetece que la lleve a casa con el señor Thomas? - Rachel negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Walter sonrío - ¿Le apetece mejor que vayamos a tomar un café a esa cafetería italiana de Beverly Hill?

- Me conoces muy bien Walter - sonrió

Walter era un buen hombre. Llevaba siendo su chófer desde que llegó a Los Ángeles hacía ya seis meses. Su vida había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Cambió su apartamento en Nueva York por una casa en Beverly Hill, cambió las vistas del Times Square por las de la gran colina de Hollywood y comenzó su relación con Thomas.

A veces era extraño estar con él. Thomas era muy diferente a Quinn, más callado, menos bromista, menos reflexivo, menos irónico y sarcástico... Con Thomas todo era fácil, siempre hacía lo que ella le pedía sin rechistar, no había discusiones, no había problemas. Pero no podía evitar pensar que con Quinn todo era más divertido, más intrépido, con ella cada día era toda una aventura, una sorpresa.

Con Thomas sin embargo cada día era lo mismo; cenas con los amigos, conciertos, obras de teatro, eventos a los que tenían que asistir y cuando no tenían nada organizado por George pasaban el tiempo viendo televisión o películas sin apenas hablar de nada. Eran tan parecidos que siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo, y aunque le encantaba tener la razón una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su relación con Quinn eran esas discusiones sobre cine y música en las que nunca se ponían de acuerdo y que siempre terminaban con una divertida sesión de sexo en cualquier lugar del apartamento. El sexo... no, eso mejor no quería ni compararlo.

Aún así estaba bien con él, se sentía segura, se sentía en paz. No tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño, no tenía miedo de sufrir. Él le daba calma, estabilidad, sosiego. Él había estado a su lado aquel tiempo, él había esperado pacientemente a que estuviese recuperada para conquistarla. Thomas era una buena persona, sobre todo era eso. Esperó durante un año y medio para decirle lo que sentía por ella después de haber soportado todas sus lágrimas y horas y horas hablando sobre Quinn sin decir nada. Le pidió diez veces que saliese con él en una cita hasta que por fin ella se decidió a aceptar su propuesta y por si todo eso fuera poco también esperó dos meses a que estuviese preparada para una verdadera relación.

Todo eso lo hizo sin pedir nada a cambio, solo por estar con ella. Por eso cuando le pidió que acudiese a la consulta de la señora Stewart para hablar con ella y así intentar poder superar todas esas cosas que la atormentaban ella aceptó, a pesar de no estar muy cómoda con la idea de hablar de sus problemas con una completa desconocida.

Sí, Thomas era un buen chico, era una buena persona. Y él la quería y ella... ella intentaba quererle pero no lo conseguía.

- Señorita Berry está usted muy pensativa esta mañana - le dijo Walter mirando por el retrovisor.

- Solo... estoy repasando mis líneas mentalmente. Es importante repasar una y otra vez para profundizar en el personaje. - mintió.

Walter asintió y miró de nuevo a la carretera. Rachel se quitó el cinturón y se acercó a su asiento.

- ¿Estás casado Walter? - le preguntó sin saber muy bien porqué. Walter siempre le había parecido una persona interesante. Nunca parecía serio o enfadado, siempre estaba alegre y complacido por cumplir sus deseos a pesar de que a veces se había comportado con él como una auténtica diva, sobre toda al principio. Era un hombre alegre y feliz y en ocasiones le recordaba a Leroy, solo que no era negro ni alto si no bajito, blanco y canoso pero en la personalidad eran muy similares.

- Sí, estoy felizmente casado desde hace cuarenta años. - le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Cuarenta años? - preguntó sorprendida - ¿Pero cuántos años tienes?

- Sesenta y dos, sesenta y tres dentro de dos semanas.

- ¿En serio? - No los aparentaba, no le hubiese echado más de cincuenta años a pesar de sus canas - Vaya tienes que darme tu secreto, quiero conservarme así de bien con esa edad.

Walter río - No hay ningún secreto además de una vida feliz llena de amor y cariño. Tengo una mujer maravillosa, dos hijos fantásticos, tres perros y dos gatos. Llevamos una vida tranquila, tal vez no está llena de lujos o comodidades pero ellos son todo y cuanto necesito.

Rachel agachó la cabeza y sintió cierta envidia por Walter, realmente tenían que ser una familia maravillosa. - ¿Cómo la conoció? Quiero decir a su esposa, ¿dónde se conocieron? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Nos conocimos en la universidad. Yo estudiaba filosofía y ella literatura, ahora es profesora de secundaria.

- ¿Has estudiado en la universidad? ¿Y porqué trabajas de chófer? - Walter alzó una ceja y Rachel se apresuró a rectificar - Quiero decir que podías también trabajar de profesor algo parecido...

Walter rió - Bueno no terminé mis estudios. Cuando Margaret y yo nos casamos uno de los dos tenía que trabajar si queríamos poder vivir juntos así que dejé la universidad y comencé a hacer de chófer para una pequeña empresa, luego la empresa fue creciendo y empezaron a llevar a famosos, como usted. Llevo cuarenta años trabajando y ya solo me faltan dos para jubilarme y terminar mis días con la persona a la que quiero.

Rachel le sonrió, aquel hombre era encantador - ¿Le puedo hacer otra pregunta?

- Por supuesto - dijo mirando a la carretera.

- ¿Siempre has sabido que querías terminar tus días con ella? ¿Nunca has tenido alguna duda o titubeo?

Walter negó con la cabeza - Nunca. Margaret es el amor de mi vida. Hemos tenido nuestras peleas, como cualquier matrimonio, y hemos vivido tiempos difíciles pero siempre los hemos enfrentado juntos. - le dijo con una sonrisa, la cara se le iluminaba por completo cuando hablaba de su esposa - No hay nada más maravilloso que estar con la persona a la que amas y que te ama, es una sensación mágica el saber que estás con quién tienes que estar dónde tienes que estar.

Rachel entonces no pensó en Thomas si no que inmediatamente pensó en Quinn y en lo bien que se sentía junto a ella antes de que comenzaran sus problemas. Ella por entonces si tenía esa sensación de la que Walter hablaba, sin embargo junto a Thomas no sentía lo mismo. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, no sabía por qué, tal vez por esa maldita sensación de que nada era suficiente, nada era lo bastante bueno si no estaba con Quinn.

- Señorita Berry, ¿está usted llorando?

- No - sollozó

Walter quitó la vista de la carretera y la miró preocupado - Si lo está, ¿he dicho algo que la haya molestado? Si es así lo siento, no era mi intención - se disculpó rápidamente

- No es eso, solo es...

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, un golpe secó sonó y Walter pegó un gran frenazo que casi hace que salga disparada por el cristal si no hubiese sido porqué se agarró fuertemente al asiento.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó asustada.

Walter estaba completamente pálido - Creo que hemos golpeado con algo.

- ¡Oh dios míos Walter! - gritó poniendo su mano en la boca - ¿Y si hemos atropellado a una persona? ¡Iremos a la cárcel! - dijo sumida en el pánico. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No podemos darnos a la fuga! No quiero ser una fugitiva Walter, no hasta que gane mi primer Oscar y haga una actuación en la gala de los Tony con Barbra. ¡Soy joven Walter! - dijo agarrándolo de los hombros - No quiero ir a la cárcel.

Walter tragó saliva e intentó tranquilizarla - Señorita Berry intente calmarse. Voy a salir para ver lo que ha pasado, quédese aquí y respire - le dijo cogiendo sus manos y mirándola fijamente - Tranquilícese. ¿De acuerdo?

Rachel asintió e intentó serenarse aunque era bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que probablemente había atropellado a una pobre ancianita que había salido a pasear a su perro, una pobre mujer que tenía hijos y nietos. Era horrible, no podía vivir con la muerte de una persona. Intentó ver lo que estaba pasando fuera pero los cristales estaban tintados de negro y por la parte delantera no podía ver nada. Rachel tomó aire y decidió que debía salir y enfrentarse a los hechos, no podía dejar solo a Walter, ella había tenido la culpa por distraer al hombre con sus lágrimas.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y puso un pie fuera, luego el otro y finalmente salió del coche. Primero se dio la vuelta para no mirar a dónde había ocurrido todo, no sabía si quería ver lo que había pasado, ¿y si había sangre? ¿y si había restos esparcidos por la carretera? Eso sería horrible, ni mil sesiones con la señora Stewart podría borrar ese trauma. La voz de Walter la sacó de su estado de pánico.

- Lo siento mucho señorita, no la he visto. Permítame que la ayude a levantarse.

Una voz conocida respondió - Estoy bien, pero la próxima vez podías tener más cuidado o la menos fijar la vista en la carretera.

Rachel se giró lentamente esperando que aquella voz no fuese de la persona que ella creía que era, no podía ser, no podía estar pasando de nuevo. Pero cuando se acercó poco a poco a dónde estaba Walter rodeado de una decena de curiosos comprobó que de nuevo la casualidad o el destino o la mala suerte o el karma o la simple coincidencia había hecho de nuevo de las suyas.

- ¿Quinn? - preguntó con voz entrecortada

- ¿Rachel?

Rachel salió de su estado de shock y fue corriendo a dónde estaba Quinn junto a Walter que miraba a las dos confuso y aún pálido por el susto - ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Estás bien?

- Si, si estoy bien. - le dijo forzando una sonrisa mientras se colocaba bien su jersey y sacudía sus pantalones - No ha pasado nada, solo ha sido un simple golpe.

- Yo lo siento mucho señorita, de verdad. - se disculpó de nuevo Walter - Si quiere puedo llevarla a un hospital. Está a pocos metros de aquí, llegaremos en diez minutos.

Quinn negó con la cabeza - No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- Pero deberías ir a que te hicieran una revisión. - le dijo preocupada Rachel mirando si tenía algún tipo de daño físico aunque al parecer había salido ilesa del golpe, por suerte Walter siempre fue un conductor tranquilo y nunca conducía a mucha velocidad - ¿Y si tienes un hueso roto? ¿Y si tienes una contusión interna? ¿o una conmoción cerebral? Venga vamos al hospital. - le dijo agarrándola por la cintura

- Rachel no seas dramática. - rió Quinn - Por lo que veo sigues siendo adicta a las reposiciones de Anatomía de Grey. Solo ha sido un leve golpe, ¡estoy bien! - aseguró con tranquilidad pero al alzar el brazo hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

- No estás bien, te duele el brazo. Deja te lo miré - le dijo con preocupación cogiendo el brazo de Quinn con delicadeza

- No es na... aush - se quejó cuando Rachel intentó moverlo

- ¿Ves? ¡Te duele! - dijo asustada - Walter vamos al hospital.

- ¿Y qué pasa con mi bicicleta? - preguntó

- Quinn, ¿la has visto? - dijo señalando a los restos de la bicicleta que yacía tirada en el suelo con el manillar doblado y la rueda torcida, sin duda la pobre se había llevado la peor parte - No creo que te sirva de mucho después de esto.

- Pero es mi bicicleta, no la puedo dejar aquí. - protestó

Rachel alzó los brazos - Por dios Quinn, ¿qué más da la bicicleta? Puedes comprarte cientos de ellas

- Pero a mí me gusta esta.

- Uggg. - gruñó por la desesperación - Walter, ¿puedes meter la bicicleta de Quinn en el maletero?

Walter titubeó durante unos segundos - No creo que cierre señorita Berry. - Rachel miró a Quinn pero esta negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos haciendo otra mueca de dolor.

- Yo no me voy sin mi bicicleta.

Rachel giró los ojos y miró de nuevo al hombre - Inténtalo Walter, por favor.

- De acuerdo. - le dijo agachándose y cogiendo los restos de la pobre bicicleta para meterla en el coche.

La gente al ver que no había corrido la sangre y que todo había quedado en un pequeño susto empezó a disiparse entre murmullos en los que se podía oír algo parecido a "¿Esa no es Rachel Berry?" "¡Sí es Rachel Berry! y la otra parece ser la joven tan guapa que hace esas extrañas películas que tanto le gustan a mi hijo, Quinn Faberay o algo así", pero Rachel no les escuchaba, estaba demasiado conmocionada por todo lo que acababa de pasar y también muy enfadada con Quinn por no querer ir al hospital hasta que la maldita bicicleta estuviese en el coche.

- Lo he conseguido señorita Berry - anunció Walter - Aunque el maletero no cierra del todo, tendremos que ir despacio.

Rachel miró a Quinn - ¿Contenta? ¿Podemos irnos al hospital ahora?

- Si. - asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha por haberse salido con la suya.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia el coche y se sentaron en la parte trasera en silencio, Quinn con la mirada perdida en la ventana y Rachel intentaba centrarse en un pequeño hilo de su jersey para evitar mirar a la otra chica. Era una situación extraña y bastante surrealista. Walter de vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor sin entender lo que estaba pasando. ¿La señorita Berry callada y ruborizada? ¿Quién era aquella rubia capaz de dejarla sin palabras?

Rachel por su parte estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, de nuevo se habían vuelto a encontrar. ¿El universo estaría intentando decirle algo? Ya eran demasiadas coincidencias para que siguiese siendo una coincidencia.

Y entonces una frase que su abuelo siempre le decía vino a su mente: _" En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable."_


	37. En algún lugar de Los Ángeles

**Jo jo jo Feliz navidad! Sí, lo sé, chiste malo pero siempre he querido decirlo :D**

**Espero que hayáis tenido una buena semana, pronto estará aquí la navidad y las vacaciones, algo que necesito desesperadamente jajaja**

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré el jueves, espero que os guste este.**

**Para los que me habéis preguntado si veo xxxHOLiC la verdad es que no sabía lo que era hasta que lo dijisteis y lo busqué en google XD La frase final la encontré en una página de citas y ponía que su autor era anónimo. Así que no, no he visto nunca esa serie :)**

**Muchas gracias como siempre por comentar y leer. Estamos en la última etapa de este viaje, ya queda menos para el final. Aunque aún tengo muchas cosas que contaros, disfrutad del camino. Much Love!**

* * *

><p>Quinn odiaba muchas cosas. Odiaba el calor sofocante de las tardes de verano, odiaba que se le enfriara el café por tener que solucionar problemas con el equipo técnico, odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, odiaba a la gente impaciente, el ruido, la música demasiado fuerte, los semáforos que parecían nunca ponerse en verde cuando llegaba tarde y, sobre todas las cosas, Quinn odiaba los hospitales.<p>

¿Porqué? No lo sabía. Tal vez era por las dos semanas que tuvo que pasar encerrada en uno de ellos debido a una complicación cuando le quitaron las amígdalas o por el olor a desinfectante y antiséptico que le recordaba a sus largas tardes en el dentista o porque odiaba esperar y eso es lo que se hacía en los hospitales, esperar y esperar hasta que alguien tuviese la decencia de atender o tal vez por todo lo anterior, la cuestión es que Quinn odiaba los hospitales y ahora estaba sentada en la sala de espera con un brazo dolorido, una bici completamente destrozada en el maletero de un BMW y una ex-novia esquizofrénica que no dejaba de gritarle a la pobre mujer de recepción que solo intentaba hacer su trabajo. Si Quinn odiaba los hospitales aquella experiencia iba a agravar más su aversión, sin duda.

- Tendremos que esperar al menos veinte minutos. - le dijo Rachel enfadada sentándose a su lado en el sillón - Le he dicho a esa vieja maleducada que soy Rachel Berry y que tú eres Quinn Fabray pero al parecer ha vivido en una cueva en la cima de una montaña de Indonesia estos últimos dos años porque no tiene ni idea de quienes somos.

Quinn rió - No pasa nada Rachel. Solo me he dado un golpe en el brazo, no me estoy muriendo.

Rachel la miró fijamente con preocupación - Eso no lo sabemos. Pienso pedirle al médico que te haga una radiografía, un TAC y tal vez una endoscopia, no sabemos si tienes algún tipo de daño interno.

Quinn frunció el ceño - Ni de coña pienso meterme un tubo por la boca que llegue hasta mi estómago por un simple golpe, quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

- Pero...

- No. - interrumpió - Solo es un esguince. No tengo traumas cerebrales ni hemorragias internas ni un pulmón perforado Rachel.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? - frunció el ceño Rachel - ¿Eres médico ahora?

- ¿Y tú? - alzó una ceja Quinn

- No pero en el capítulo del otro día de Anatomía de Grey...

- ¡Oh por dios! - alzó los brazos sintiendo de nuevo ese dolor horrible que incluso le daba ganas de vomitar por lo que decidió mantener la calma y bajar el brazo a su regazo - Tengo un esguince, lo sé porque no es el primero. He tenido al menos cuatro cuando era animadora además de una pierna rota y un dedo entablillado. No voy a hacerme una endoscopia, punto y final.

- ¿Y una biopsia? - le preguntó. Quinn giró los ojos - Está bien como quieras, si mañana estás muerta por una hemorragia intracerebral no me digas que no te lo advertí. - le dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos

- Si me muero será difícil que te reproche nada. - se burló.

Rachel giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y Quinn no pudo evitar reír. Le gustaba que estuviese tan preocupada por ella, aunque solo fuese porque se sintiese culpable de que su chófer casi la atropellara y hubiese destrozado por completo su querida bicicleta con la que tantos momento había vivido. Sin embargo una bicicleta destrozada era un precio muy bajo a pagar por tenerla para ella sola, aunque fuese en la sala de espera de un maldito hospital.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio. Rachel miraba distraída a las enfermeras que pasaban por la sala de espera mientras canturreaba para si misma una canción que si no estaba equivocada era Tonight de West Side Story. Quinn se quedó mirándola fijamente observando cómo había cambiado. Estaba más madura, más mujer. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño y llevaba un jersey color café con unas medias marrones y unas botas de un tono más oscuro. A pesar de su ataque de pánico ante los supuestos daños cerebrales que el golpe podía haberle provocado parecía más tranquila, más relajada y reflexiva de lo que la recordaba. Los años le habían sentado muy bien, estaba más hermosa que nunca aunque su mirada era distinta, tal vez más triste, tal vez menos brillante de lo que podía recordar.

Tenía que controlarse mucho cuando estaba con ella por mantenerse tranquila y parecer despreocupada a pesar de que lo único que quería cuando la tenía frente a ella era rogarle que volviesen a intentarlo y contarle lo mucho que la había echado de menos aquellos meses. Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que seguir con su plan, un plan que sin duda estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Google era un gran aliado y después de sus dos primeros encuentros, que sí fueron casuales, investigó los futuros eventos a los que la morena iba a asistir. No había sido difícil conseguir una invitación para la mayoría de ellos, era Quinn Fabray y podía lograr lo que quisiera. Tener una pareja para que la acompañase fue pan comido y ver como Rachel la observaba fijamente desde cualquier punto de la habitación visiblemente celosa una y otra vez era algo que simplemente no podía evitar. Tenía que hacerla reaccionar, debía hacer que entendiese que era con ella con quién tenía que estar y no con Thomas. No podía dejar escapar aquella oportunidad, había estado esperando algo así desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Rachel tenía que ser suya, daba igual lo mucho que le costase.

Sí, Quinn se había convertido en una experta manipuladora de casualidades y no, no se sentía para nada culpable. ¿Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra no es cierto?

- ¿Cómo va el rodaje de tu película? - le preguntó Quinn intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

- Muy bien - sonrió Rachel aunque aún intentaba mantenerse seria para hacerle ver que seguía "enfadada" con ella - Estoy intentando ir más allá y dejar un poco de lado las comedías románticas. No quiero encasillarme, este es un papel muy dramático y sobrecogedor por lo que creo que voy a mostrar esa faceta desconocida de mí como actriz. - le dijo satisfecha

- Sin duda el drama es lo tuyo. - se burló. Rachel la miró fulminantemente y Quinn rió - Es broma. ¿Con qué director estás trabajando?

- Patrick Stimson.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó sorprendida. - Ese hombre es una jodida eminencia del cine. - dijo entusiasmada. Era uno de los mejores del momento, aquello iba a ser una fantástica oportunidad para Rachel, solo unos pocos tenían el privilegio de trabajar con él.

Rachel le sonrió algo ruborizada y dejó su actitud de fingida molestia para mostrarse más relajada - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? ¿Con que película dramática oscura-sicótica vas a sobrecoger esta vez al público? - bromeó

- Ahora mismo no estoy haciendo nada en realidad. - se encogió de hombros - Hace tres semanas que terminé de rodar mi última película y sí, es un gran drama oscuro-sicótico, por supuesto. - rió - El estreno será en navidad, es una película muy importante para mí. Quiero que la gente deje de verme como la chica guapa que hace películas y comience a verme como una verdadera directora de cine y esta película es mi prueba de fuego. - dijo con seriedad.

Esa película era la más importante de su carrera hasta ese momento y aunque no quería ser dramática pensaba que tal vez iba a ser la diferencia entre ser otra directora de cine más o convertirse en una reseña para todos aquellos que querían empezar en el mundo del cine. Tal vez eran miras muy altas pero ella quería crear un estilo propio, como Tim Burton, Tarantino o Woody Allen, salvando las diferencias por supuesto. Quería que cuando viesen una de sus películas supiesen de inmediato que era suya, que llegase hondo a los espectadores, que la gente saliese de la sala replanteándose al menos un poco su visión de las cosas. Y eso podía llegar con aquella película, tenía que llegar con aquella película.

Rachel la miró en silencio y le dedicó una amable sonrisa - Estoy orgullosa de ti Quinn, de todo lo que has conseguido. - le dijo con honestidad - No eres solo una chica guapa que hace películas, pase lo que pase ya eres una verdadera directora de cine. Dramática y oscura pero una gran directora.

Quinn la miró algo ruborizada sin saber que decir, un "gracias" no hubiese sido suficiente para expresar lo mucho que había significado ese comentario para ella, que Rachel estuviese orgullosa de en lo que se había convertido era mejor que cualquier halago recibido por cualquiera de los críticos que habían hablado maravillas de ella en aquellos años. Rachel estaba orgullosa, había estado buscando eso desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Por suerte el doctor las interrumpió y Quinn no tuvo que decir nada, posiblemente en ese momento un "te quiero" hubiese sido lo único capaz de salir por sus cuerdas vocales y ella no podía decirle eso, aún era demasiado pronto. - ¿Señorita Fabray? - dijo el doctor.

Rachel se levantó rápidamente cogiendo a Quinn de la mano - ¡Aquí! ¡Por fin! ¡Llevamos esperando horas! - exageró la morena arrastrando a Quinn hacía la consulta.

Ella comenzó a contarle apresurada lo que había pasado al doctor que la miraba un poco confuso por la rapidez con la que Rachel hablaba, Quinn sin embargo en lo único que podía pensar era en que de nuevo su mano estaba junto con la de Rachel y se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido con cualquier chica en cualquier habitación cualquiera de las noches de aquellos años.

Tal vez a partir de ese día Quinn ya no odiaría tanto los hospitales.

* * *

><p>- Muchas gracias por acompañarme Rachel, creo que el Doctor Dallas ha quedado muy sorprendido por tus conocimientos de medicina. - bromeó Quinn al salir del hospital.<p>

- Lo sé, creo que me habría contratado como ayudante si no hubiese sido un fan incondicional de Broadway y tuviese remordimientos por dejar al público sin su gran estrella. - dijo satisfecha.

Rachel había deleitado al hombre con sus muchos "conocimientos" sobre pruebas diagnosticas y enfermedades adquiridos de su gran pasión por las series médicas. Era una adicta; Anatomía de Grey, House, Urgencias, Scrubs... Las veía todas, Quinn recordaba como siempre había sido su plan preferido para sus noches libres y encontraba adorable la manera en la que Rachel se creía una experta en medicina por ello, nunca tuvo el valor de decirle que realmente la mitad de las enfermedades que decía el doctor House eran inventadas, excepto el Lupus por supuesto.

- Bueno pues... adiós supongo. - dijo Quinn torpemente con su brazo inmovilizado en una venda recogido sobre su pecho por un pañuelo. Tendría que mantenerlo inmóvil durante una semana pero ella había tenido razón, solo era un simple esguince - Ha sido un placer volver a verte Rachel, otra vez. - sonrió.

Rachel frunció el ceño - ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?

- Pues a mi casa, ¿a dónde si no? Aunque antes tendré que llevar a arreglar mi bicicleta, no creo que me sirva de mucho en ese estado.

Rachel negó con la cabeza - No vas a irte sola a tu casa con un brazo inmovilizado Quinn y mucho menos después del gran golpe que te has dado, ¿no has oído al doctor? Los golpes en la cabeza son muy peligrosos, no puedes tomarlos a la ligera. Walter te llevará a casa.

- No hace falta Rachel puedo coger un taxi.

- De ninguna manera - negó rápidamente con la cabeza - Walter te llevará a casa y no hay más que hablar.

- Pero...

- Al coche Quinn - le interrumpió empujándola hasta el coche y metiéndola en el interior

- ¡Eres frustrante! - se quejó

- Y tú eres una enferma horrible. - le respondió entrando en el coche

Walter se giró mirando con preocupación a Quinn - ¿Cómo está señorita? ¿Ha sido algo grave?

- Solo era un esguince, aunque aquí la señorita Berry no deja de tratarme como una niña enferma de cinco años.

- Si dejases de comportarte como una niña enferma de cinco años tal vez podría tratarte de otra manera - le respondió Rachel.

Quinn frunció el ceño e intentó ponerse con dificultad el cinturón de seguridad, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo necesario que era su brazo izquierdo hasta ese momento.

- Espera, te ayudo - le dijo Rachel acercándose a ella y cogiendo el extremo del cinturón. Quinn sintió como su respiración paraba de repente y como se sentía tremendamente mareada, tal vez era producto de los antibióticos para el dolor que acababa de tomar o tal vez era por volver a tener a Rachel a solo pocos centímetros de ella después de tanto tiempo, la cuestión era que se sentía más aturdida de lo que se había sentido después del tremendo golpe con el coche de Walter.

Rachel le colocó el cinturón y le regaló una amable sonrisa para luego de nuevo sentarse en su sitio y mirar por la ventana.

- ¿A dónde vamos señoritas? - preguntó Walter con una sonrisa cortando el silencio incómodo.

- A casa de Quinn. - le dijo Rachel mirando aún distraída por la ventana.

- Y la casa de Quinn está... - rió Walter.

Rachel reaccionó - ¡Oh verdad! No sé dónde vives Quinn. - le dijo mirándola de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó esta distraída, aún no había recuperado del todo el aliento. Tal vez Rachel tenía razón, tal vez había sufrido una conmoción cerebral.

- Si no nos dices donde vives no podremos llevarte a casa - rió Rachel.

Quinn asintió rápidamente - Si, claro. Vivo en Santa Mónica, justo en frente del puerto.

- De acuerdo - dijo Walter arrancando el motor.

- ¿Vives en la playa? - preguntó con curiosidad Rachel.

Quinn asintió ya del todo recuperada mostrándose de nuevo feliz y despreocupada - Sí, siempre había querido tener una casa cerca del mar, ha sido una de mis ilusiones desde que vi la casa de Mitch Bucanan en Los vigilantes de la playa. - bromeó, aunque en realidad no era una broma, era completamente cierto.

Rachel rió y las dos se quedaron mirándose de nuevo en silencio. Walter observó la escena desde el retrovisor con una sonrisa, sin duda aquella chica era capaz de provocar actitudes extrañas en la señorita Berry.

* * *

><p>Rachel seguía mirando por la ventana observando atentamente como las pequeñas palmeras que recibían a los visitante de Santa Mónica iban sucediéndose ante sus ojos.<p>

Era una ciudad tranquila, alegre, soleada incluso en aquel mes de noviembre. Era igual que Los Ángeles pero diferente al mismo tiempo, menos impersonal, más acogedora. Era un buen lugar para vivir, un lugar sin apenas tráfico dónde los jóvenes paseaban a sus perros montados en sus patines y las mujeres mayores iban a hacer la compra en bicicleta. Entrar en aquella ciudad era como estar de repente en un capítulo de Pacific blue.

Mientras tanto Quinn hablaba animadamente con Walter sobre grupos de rock de los setenta y de cómo al parecer los dos tenía gustos muy similares. Rachel observó reír a Quinn con las historias de Walter sobre un concierto de Led Zeppelin, el único nombre que conocía de todos los que había escuchado en la última media hora.

Se preguntaba cómo Quinn había podido salir del pozo en el que ella misma se había metido al final de su relación. ¿Había sido eso lo que la había sumido en aquella oscuridad? ¿Ella misma era el problema de Quinn? ¿Por eso era feliz ahora? ¿Porqué no tenía que cargar con una novia con diarrea verbal que estaba en una relación falsa con su compañero de reparto? ¿O simplemente la rubia estaba interpretando un papel para convencerla de lo bien que le habían ido las cosas desde que no estaba con ella? Porque si era así debería de haberse dedicado a la actuación en vez de a la dirección, era una actriz brillante.

De todas formas eso no importaba, Quinn ya no le pertenecía y fuera cuales fuesen los motivos de su actual felicidad no eran asunto suyo. Tal vez estaba con alguna de esas amigas despampanantes que Quinn llevaba como pareja en sus eventos o tal vez simplemente estaba mejor sin ella.

Pensar en este hecho le dolió, no era fácil aceptar como una persona que durante tanto tiempo fue algo tan importante en su vida ahora había rehecho la suya. Pero así eran las cosas, ¿no? Es más, ella estaba con Thomas, también había comenzado de nuevo y estaba feliz o comenzaba a serlo, al menos hasta aquel día que se volvieron a encontrar.

Quinn indicó a Walter donde estaba exactamente su casa. Esta se encontraba a pocos metros del muelle y Rachel podía sentir el olor salado del mar entrando por sus pulmones. No había visto ni una sola persona ni mansión despampanante desde hacía al menos diez minutos, Quinn se había alejado por completo de la civilización.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a lo que debía de ser su casa. Rachel observó el lugar y sonrió para sí misma, le había resultado extraño imaginarse a Quinn viviendo en una gran mansión alrededor de otras grandes casas adosadas habitadas por familias felices perfectas de hijos rubios de ojos azules. Quinn no era ese tipo de persona, ella era mucho más sencilla que todo eso y su hogar bien lo expresaba. Aquello estaba muy lejos de ser la mansión lujosa que había pensado en un principio aunque tampoco era una cabaña mugrienta de un lago.

Era una casa grande de madera pintada de blanco con un gran porche alrededor rodeado por tablas también de madera blanca. Hubiese sido un lugar sobrio de no haber tenido aquellas grandes ventanas pintadas de azul y una brillante puerta roja. Al rededor un gran jardín lucía esplendoroso y bien cuidado con hermosas flores de todos los tipos y colores. De no haber sido por la gran verja metálica que rodeaba el lugar y por dos pequeñas cámaras de seguridad en la puerta Rachel hubiese pensado que aquella casa estaba habitada por cualquier persona menos por una directora famosa de Hollywood cuyas ganancias de su última película habían ascendido a unos cientos de miles de millones de dólares.

Walter paró el coche y Rachel por primera vez desde que habían salido del aparcamiento del hospital miró a Quinn, esta intentaba de nuevo quitarse el cinturón con frustración y la miró con timidez pidiéndole ayuda en silencio. Rachel se quitó su propio cinturón de seguridad y de nuevo ayudó a la chica, y de nuevo experimentó ese nudo en el estómago al sentir tan cerca el aroma de Quinn, ese aroma a lavanda mezclada con frutas del bosque que tanto había amado en el pasado, que tal vez aún seguía amando en su interior aunque ella no se permitiese ni siquiera el lujo de pensar en ello.

Quinn se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos después de que Rachel se había alejado de ella desesperada por poder tomar un poco de aire.

- Quieres... ¿quieres entrar? - le preguntó con timidez -Podríamos pedir algo para comer, creo que tengo algunos menús de restaurante con comida para llevar o... podría preparar algo, aún tengo un brazo útil. - bromeó. Rachel no dijo nada, no sabía que decir, se había quedado completamente muda. Quinn negó con la cabeza al ver su expresión de pánico y abrió la puerta - Tienes razón, ha sido una idea estúpida. - le dijo forzando una sonrisa - Ya nos veremos Rachel. Muchas gracias por traerme Walter. - le dijo al hombre tocando su hombro

- Ha sido un placer señorita Fabray y de nuevo siento mucho lo que ha pasado. - se disculpó por décima vez Walter - Espere, le ayudo a meter la bicicleta en su casa - le dijo saliendo del coche.

Quinn le regaló una última sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras ella. Rachel se quedó inmóvil con mil pensamientos en su cabeza.

¿Porqué no había dicho que sí a la proposición de la chica? Eran amigas, las amigas comían juntas y tenían animadas charlas sobre su trabajo, sus otros amigos, la moda o los colores de pintauñas que más le gustaban. Ella podía hacer eso con Quinn, no le había pedido nada del otro mundo, solo era una simple comida entre dos viejas amigas.

A quién quería engañar, era una locura. Quinn y ella no eran viejas amigas, Quinn y ella eran ex-novias y eso lo cambiaba todo. ¿Estar a solas con Quinn? ¿Comer con ella? ¿En su casa? ¿Las dos? ¿Con una cama a menos de cien kilómetros? No, no era una buena idea, era una idea horrible.

Pero quería decir que sí, por muy estúpida que fuese esa idea quería decir que sí más de lo que jamás había querido nada en toda su vida. Quería compartir más tiempo con Quinn, quería poder tenerla para ella durante un poco más antes de que tuviese que volver a su casa con su novio y sentirse tremendamente culpable porque realmente no sabía lo que sentía y estaba confusa y distraída y tal vez enamorada aún dos años y medio después de la chica que fue a buscarla una noche a su casa cuando tenía veinte años. Y ahora tenía veinticuatro pero aún seguía sintiendo como su corazón se le paraba cada vez que escuchaba la dulce voz de la rubia.

Rachel salió del coche casi sin pensarlo, si tenía que cerrar todo aquello y pasar página tal vez ese era el mejor momento. - ¡Quinn! - gritó un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido.

Walter y ella se dieron la vuelta - ¿Si? - le preguntó algo confusa.

Rachel se acercó corriendo a ellos sintiéndose como Cameron Díaz en The Holiday corriendo hacia Jude Law por aquel suelo nevado, en este caso no había nieve pero excepto por eso y por la falta de música de fondo la situación era la misma.

- Creo que voy a acompañarte en la comida. - le dijo finalmente intentando parecer un poco más serena - Es decir estas inválida y necesitarás algo de ayuda, no quiero sentirme culpable por haber dejado a una pobre joven desvalida sola en su casa.

Quinn alzó las cejas - No soy una inválida Rachel, solo tengo un brazo inmovilizado.

Rachel movió las manos - Lo que sea. Walter puedes marcharte - le dijo al hombre que las observaba con expresión divertida sujetando el cadáver de la pobre bicicleta - Te llamaré cuando necesite que vuelvas a por mí.

- De acuerdo señorita Berry. - asintió. - Ha sido un placer conocerla señorita Fabray, la próxima vez que la señorita Rachel la vea le daré el disco de Jethro Tull, estoy seguro de que su vida cambiará después de escucharlo - le dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Quinn le sonrió de vuelta - Lo esperaré con ansia Walter.

Y Rachel no pudo evitar pensar en si Quinn lo estaba diciendo por el disco o por la posibilidad de verla de nuevo otro día.

* * *

><p>Nada más pisar la casa Rachel supo que iba a gustarle, aquel olor a vainilla mezclado con canela le recordaba al olor de las galletas que la rubia siempre le preparaba, eran una de sus cosas preferidas de los domingos por la tarde viendo películas tiradas en el sofá abrazadas.<p>

Es curioso como a veces un olor puede llevarte a momentos que creías olvidados, a instantes que no pensabas poder recordar. Rachel al sentir ese olor se acordó del día en que su por entonces novia se empeñó en que viese Star Wars. Rachel creyó volverse loca solo al ver la primera media hora, era horrible, no entendía por qué a la gente le gustaba tanto ni porqué Quinn estaba tan emocionada mirando absorta la pantalla. Solo duró cincuenta minutos, después se encargó de hacerle ver a Quinn que ella era mucho más interesante que Chewbacca y desde entonces "ver La guerra de las galaxias" se convirtió en un código secreto que quería decir que no verían la película en absoluto.

Quinn le sonrió al entrar y quitó la alarma marcando diez números en un pequeño aparato blanco, luego quitó otra alarma marcando otros cuatro números y encendió las cámaras de seguridad que antes había visto estratégicamente colocadas en la puerta.

- ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Bueno tuve algunos problemas con un fanático hace seis meses. - le dijo Quinn. Rachel abrió los ojos ampliamente por la sorpresa - Al parecer no estaba muy contento por mi nueva película que según él iba en contra de mi estilo, algo completamente falso por otra parte pero bueno. Estuvo mandándome cartas amenazantes, extraños mensajes de voz y una noche vino borracho con una botella de Whisky rota en su mano.

Rachel se puso la mano en la boca horrorizada, Quinn rió - Sí, fue bastante impresionante. Por suerte aquel día Puck estaba de visita con Mike y Tina para hablar sobre unos proyectos en los que íbamos a trabajar juntos y pudieron inmovilizarlo. Desde aquel momento decidí colocar la verja de fuera, las cámaras y un buen sistema de alarma. Prefería mi casa antes de tener la misma seguridad que La casa blanca pero... no me quedó otra. - se encogió de hombros.

- Dios Quinn... - dijo Rachel en un hilo de voz aún impresionada - Tuvo que ser horrible.

- Lo fue - asintió entrando en la cocina seguida por Rachel - Tuve miedo de salir de casa durante algunas semanas pero luego me dije a mi misma que ningún imbécil loco iba a quitarme de mis paseos en bicicleta o mis carreras matutinas por la playa. Soy Quinn Fabray, hace falta mucho más que un desquiciado borracho para doblegarme. - dijo orgullosa.

Rachel siguió mirándola en estado de shock y Quinn le acarició con delicadeza el hombro para hacerle saber que ya había pasado todo. Era realmente confuso ver a aquella Quinn tan tranquila y relajada de nuevo, era como volver muchos años atrás, cuando se reencontró con ella en el restaurante. Aunque ahora no tenía el pelo rosa y su estilo de vestir era un poco menos bohemio y más maduro, aún así seguía siendo casual. Unos vaqueros, unas botas negras y una camiseta verde agua de media manga. Algo fresco para ser noviembre, aunque si Quinn se había ido en bicicleta desde Santa Mónica a Beverly Hill sin duda no había tenido frío.

Observó la cocina atentamente, realmente le gustaba. Era sencilla, sin mucho más que lo básico. Muebles blancos, una encimera azul y un gran frigorífico del mismo color con pequeñas fotos pegadas con imanes en él. Rachel se moría de curiosidad por ver las fotos pero no lo hizo, no quería inmiscuirse en la privacidad de Quinn, sabía cuánto valoraba esta su espacio. Una pequeña ventana con las persianas cerradas que separaba la cocina del resto de la casa. Todo simple, sin extrema decoración.

- Bueno... ¿qué te apetece comer? - preguntó abriendo uno de los cajones y sacando una gran colección de pequeños papeles - Chino, japonés, tailandés, vietnamita, italiano, turco...

Rachel alzó una ceja divertida - No cocinas mucho, ¿verdad?

- Casi no tengo tiempo. - se encogió de hombros - Solo cocino algunos fines de semana, siempre que no tenga una resaca demasiado grande como para no poder levantarme del sofá. - bromeó

- ¿Sales mucho? - le preguntó. No era su asunto pero sin embargo Quinn no pareció molesta por la pregunta.

- De vez en cuando, más de lo que debería en realidad. - volvió a reír - Pero estoy cambiando eso, creo que necesito un poco de estabilidad en mi vida. - dijo poniéndose algo más seria

Rachel asintió en silencio e intentó entender porqué Quinn ahora salía tanto cuando antes su plan preferido era leer un libro sentada con sus piernas cruzadas en el sofá mientras escuchaba la banda sonora de El pianista. Tal vez el ritmo de las fiestas de Hollywood la había absorbido o tal vez esa era su manera de superar la ruptura. Rachel negó con la cabeza. No, las salidas nocturnas de Quinn nada tenían que ver con ella, tal vez ahora con veinticuatro años se había convertido en la nueva Paris Hilton de Los Ángeles.

Quinn la miró con una despreocupada sonrisa ajena a sus pensamientos - Bueno, ¿cuál es el elegido? - preguntó mostrándole los menús como una de esas azafatas de la televisión que venden una batidora o un exprimidor ultrainteligente

Rachel observó los menús mordiéndose el labio en la duda - Algo de comida tailandesa no estaría mal...

- Sabía que ibas a elegir eso. - sonrió, Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa - Voy a llamar, ponte cómoda. - le indicó señalando hacia el salón.

Este era una habitación bastante amplia con una gran ventana en el fondo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de tonos grises claros y la luz del sol se reflejaba en ellas haciendo el lugar extremadamente iluminado. Los muebles eran elegantes y modernos. Un sofá marrón oscuro de cuero, dos sillones del mismo color, una pequeña mesa de cristal, otra más grande para las visitas de color negro y un mueble del mismo color en él que estaba colocada la gran pantalla plana dónde posiblemente la rubia vería cientos y cientos de películas.

En una de las paredes una gran estantería hecha con escayola tenía colocados todos esos libros y películas que antes habían estado en aquel piso que compartían, había muchos más que entonces, nuevas adquisiciones de Quinn que le dejaban aún más claro todo el tiempo que había pasado. En las paredes varios cuadros le daban el toque de color a la habitación y algunas de las fotos que había hecho Quinn en aquellos años también adornaban el lugar haciendo que todo quedara perfectamente en armonía. Lo elegante mezclado con la sencillez, lo sobrio mezclado con la alegría de los colores pasteles de aquellas pinturas, lo antiguo y lo moderno unido en cincuenta metros cuadrados.

- La comida llegará dentro de veinte minutos - le dijo Quinn saliendo de la cocina.

Rachel se quedó inmóvil con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho sintiéndose tremendamente incómoda, era la primera vez que estaba con Quinn en un lugar que no estuviese rodeado de cientos de personas y decenas de cámaras. Era una situación confusa y por un momento se arrepintió de haber aceptado comer con ella, pero entonces Quinn le sonrió y cogió su mano y toda esa confusión desapareció por completo - Ven, voy a enseñarte mi parte preferida de la casa - le dijo llevándola hacia las escaleras y subiendo aún con su mano en la de ella. Se sentía tan bien aquel contacto, se sentía tan familiar.

Subieron las escaleras y cuatro puertas distribuidas a lo largo de un gran pasillo la recibieron. Quinn finalmente soltó su mano, abrió una de las puertas y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

Rachel quedó maravillada por el lugar, era como estar en una de esas tiendas antiguas que a la rubia tanto le fascinaban.

Había discos de vinilo por todas partes, una amplia colección que sin duda habría adquirido en aquel tiempo que se mantuvieron lejos la una de la otra porque no había visto ninguno de ellos antes. Discos de grupos de los sesenta y los setenta, discos de jazz, soul, R&B, discos de todos los estilos posibles juntos en una misma habitación ordenados alfabéticamente en estanterías de madera pintadas de distintos colores. Un antiguo tocadiscos decoraba una de las esquinas mientras que en la otra estaba un pequeño escritorio y un gran ordenador con algunos aparatos de sonido que Rachel había podido ver cuando grabó en el estudio.

Era un lugar dónde podía respirarse la paz y la tranquilidad, dónde Rachel podía imaginarse a Quinn escribiendo sus nuevos guiones o eligiendo minuciosamente cuales iban a ser las canciones que harían de banda sonora en su próxima película. Aquella habitación no era tan elegante como el salón o lo poco que había podido ver de la casa, todo era tan... Quinn.

Un gran cuadro en blanco y negro del puente de Brooklyn que tanto amaba presidía el centro de la habitación con unas palabras pintadas en color negro que Rachel reconoció como parte de la canción de Empire State Of Mind: "In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of"

- Este es mi estudio, aquí paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo cuando no estoy de rodaje. - le dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba orgullosa de aquel lugar que había creado, podía verlo en su rostro.

- Es un sitio precioso Quinn, es... no sé... mágico

Quinn sonrió - Necesitaba mi propio espacio dentro de mi propio espacio, no sé si me entiendes.

- Si, te entiendo - La entendía, entendía todas esas rarezas de Quinn y eran parte de porque la había echado tanto de menos.

- Me gusta pasar el tiempo aquí. Dejarme absorber por la música mientras leo o mientras escribo. - dijo acariciándose el pelo con la mano que no tenía inmóvil - Últimamente estoy descubriendo nuevos artistas, grupos desconocidos que puedo encontrar por internet. Y la verdad es que estoy planteándome seriamente montar una pequeña productora. Ya sabes... un sello con el que poder dar a conocer a nuevos artistas. Al mismo tiempo podría producir mis propias películas y así controlar del todo lo que hago. Los productores suelen acceder a mis peticiones pero no hay nada como poder producir lo que haces, eso te da una libertad absoluta. - le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa llena de ilusión. Le entusiasmaba su trabajo, podía verlo en sus ojos brillantes de nuevo llenos de esperanza.

- Es una idea fantástica Quinn. - sonrió.

Aquella era la Quinn que había echado de menos, esa chica vivaz y entusiasta que era capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quería.

Siguió observando la habitación intentando sumergirse en cada detalle, todo cuánto Quinn hacía o decía siempre le había causado un interés especial. No sabía por qué le pasaba, no sabía por qué se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida intentando unir las miles de piezas que daban forma a Quinn. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella era parte de ese puzzle, ahora sin embargo tenía que conformarse con seguir intentando unir las piezas.

Una guitarra colgada en la pared le causó curiosidad - ¿Ahora tocas la guitarra?

- Lo intento - rió - Estaba avanzando mucho últimamente, aunque por esta semana tendré que dejar mi aprendizaje - bromeó señalando a su brazo

- Realmente siento eso Quinn, yo tuve la culpa de que Walter quitase la vista de la carretera - reconoció algo avergonzada.

Quinn le sonrió dulcemente - No tiene importancia Rachel, deja de disculparte.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio pero esta vez no fue un silencio incómodo si no un silencio de esos que solían tener antes, un silencio lleno de complicidad y miradas que decían demasiado sin decir nada. Rachel agachó la cabeza algo ruborizada ante la fija mirada de Quinn y esta le invitó a esperar en el salón. Rachel aceptó y le dio una última mirada a la habitación, aquel lugar le había dejado claro que Quinn no había cambiado tanto como ella había pensado en un principio, seguía siendo una pequeña alma bohemia dentro de una gran mujer de éxito.

Era bueno saber que la fama no había destruido la parte que más había amado de Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>Las dos chicas esperaron a que la comida llegase sentadas en el sofá con una copa de vino, bueno Rachel bebía vino mientras que Quinn solo bebía agua, no podía tomar alcohol con los medicamentos. Finalmente la comida llegó y las dos almorzaron en la terraza de la casa con el sol resplandeciente de Santa Mónica dando sobre sus rostros.<p>

Estaban cómodas, estaban tranquilas. Rachel rió a carcajadas viendo la dificultad de Quinn para comer solo con una mano y Quinn se burló de ella por haberse manchado la boca con la salsa de su plato de berenjenas rellenas. Las dos hablaron sobre aquellos años, sobre sus carreras, sobre sus nuevos proyectos y sobre mil y un temas más. Rachel le hizo un amplio resumen de todo aquel tiempo, obviando por supuesto la parte en la que ella había estado llorando su marcha prácticamente desde que se marchó hasta que se volvieron a reencontrar.

No se había acordado de Thomas en absoluto hasta que Quinn le preguntó por él.

- ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos? - le preguntó mientras las dos seguían fuera en la terraza, ahora disfrutando de un té importado de Bélgica que Quinn había conseguido gracias a otra "amiga"

- Desde hace seis meses.

- Le costó lanzarse al condenado - bromeó Quinn

Rachel le tiró una servilla - Idiota. Él es un chico muy respetuoso.

- Sí, como los amantes clásicos de las películas de los años veinte, ¿verdad?

- Algo así...

- ¿Y por eso lleva aún ese peinado y se viste como el hermano pequeño de Clark Gable? - se burló

- Es un chico clásico - se encogió de hombros.

- Y aburrido - añadió Quinn con una divertida sonrisa

- No es aburrido. - protestó. Quinn alzó una ceja - Está bien, tal vez no es el hombre más divertido del planeta pero me respeta y me protege. Es un gran amigo, una persona en la que confío y que me hace sentir segura.

Había repetido aquellas palabras tantas veces que ya empezaban a parecerles vacías. Ese era el argumento que ella misma se había repetido una y otra vez para convencerse de que Thomas era el hombre perfecto para ella, aunque a veces dudaba de que así fuese.

- ¿Le quieres? - preguntó Quinn después de unos minutos en silencio.

Rachel comenzó a sentir como le sudaban las manos, aquella conversación no le estaba gustando en absoluto. - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Quinn se encogió de hombros - Es una pregunta sencilla. ¿Le quieres sí o no? Responde.

Rachel sintió como la garganta se le secaba de repente - Yo... no creo que sea una buena idea hablar de mis sentimientos por Thomas contigo Quinn.

- ¿Porqué?

- Lo sabes.

Quinn se quedó observándola en silencio y le dio otro sorbo a su taza de té - Creo que no puedes responder a mi pregunta por qué ni tú sabes la respuesta Rachel, creo que estás engañándote a ti misma estando con una persona por la que no sientes nada simplemente porque tienes miedo a estar sola. - le dijo con tono pausado pero firme

Rachel entrecerró los ojos - Y eso me lo dice alguien que se pasea cada noche con una nueva chica bajo el brazo. Sí, tú eres la más indicada para hablar de miedo a la soledad Quinn - ironizó.

- Estoy intentando cambiar eso - respondió con tranquilidad.

- Pero lo sigues haciendo, sin embargo.

- No intentes desviar la conversación Rachel. ¿Estás enamorada de él?

- No pienso responder a eso - se cruzó de brazos.

Quinn sonrió satisfecha - Vamos que no estás enamorada de él.

Rachel frunció el ceño y se sintió tremendamente molesta. No le gustaba esa actitud petulante por parte de Quinn, no le gustaba que diese por hecho que no estaba enamorada de Thomas sin que ella le hubiese dado una respuesta a su pregunta, no le gustaba que en el fondo tuviese razón y por eso mismo se levantó y decidió que aquella conversación había dejado de interesarle.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó confusa Quinn

- A mi casa, con mi novio - dijo fríamente.

- ¡Oh vamos Rachel no te pongas así! - exclamó Quinn levantándose de la silla y siguiéndola hasta el salón - Quédate un rato más, podemos ver una película.

- No quiero - respondió cortante cogiendo su abrigo.

- Rachel, espera - le dijo cogiéndola del brazo. Rachel la miró fulminantemente y Quinn la observó durante unos minutos sin decir nada - Sabes que tengo razón. ¿Porqué te haces esto? ¿Porqué te haces daño a ti misma estando con alguien por quién no sientes nada?

- ¿Y qué sabes tú sobre lo que siento o no siento Quinn? - preguntó quitando su brazo bruscamente de las manos de la rubia

- Te conozco.

Rachel negó con la cabeza - No, tú no me conoces, no me conoces en absoluto. Yo ya no soy la tonta y enamorada idiota que dejaste ese día en Nueva York. El tiempo ha pasado y yo he cambiado. No hagas como si supieses lo que siento o por lo que estoy pasando por qué no tienes ni puta idea de nada. - le dijo con frialdad.

- Sé que no eres feliz, puedo verlo en tus ojos. - le dijo Quinn acariciando su mejilla, Rachel apartó el rostro. - Por favor Rachel... vuelve conmigo, yo puedo hacerte feliz. - susurró con voz dulce acercándose lentamente a ella.

Rachel sintió como la sangre corría fuertemente hasta su cabeza haciendo que se sintiese repentinamente mareada, Quinn estaba a solo pocos centímetros de ella, podía sentir su aliento cálido golpeando sus mejillas, podía sentir su olor entrar por sus pulmones embriagándola por completo. No podía hacer eso, no podía echar a perder todo lo que había conseguido aquellos años solo porqué Quinn ahora si quisiera estar a su lado. Era tarde, había llegado dos años y medio tarde.

- Tengo que irme - le dijo apartándose rápidamente y saliendo hacia el jardín.

Quinn se quedó inmóvil en la puerta viendo como Rachel se marchaba casi corriendo y abría la gran verja de la casa con dificultad dándole una última mirada llena de tristeza y confusión antes de alejarse por la larga calle que separaba su casa del resto de mansiones de Santa Mónica.

¿Qué había hecho? Lo había echado todo a perder, había estropeado su maravilloso plan que tan bien calculado tenía. Aún no era el momento, se había precipitado.

Cerró la puerta y maldijo en voz baja lamentándose por haber sido tan estúpida. Rachel y ella jamás iban a volver a estar juntas, lo suyo había terminado hacía mucho tiempo y todo aquel plan no había sido nada más que una estupidez. Rachel ahora era de Thomas, aunque sabía perfectamente que él jamás podría hacerla tan feliz como ella podría hacerlo.

Ella podía tener todo cuanto desease, podía conseguir todo lo que quisiera solo con un chasquido de sus dedos, metafóricamente hablando por supuesto, pero no podía tener a Rachel.

A veces lo que más deseamos es lo único que no podemos tener.

* * *

><p>Rachel entró en su casa aún algo nerviosa por lo que había pasado en casa de Quinn. Ella sabía que podía pasar algo parecido, era Quinn al fin y al cabo, ella siempre encontraba la manera de estropear cualquier situación. Podían haber sido amigas, podía haber forjado de nuevo una amistad si no hubiese sido porque Quinn no se conformaba con tenerla de esa manera. Ella siempre lo quería todo, no le importaba el hecho de que había tomado la decisión de dejarla y había pasado mucho tiempo teniendo que hacer su vida sin ella.<p>

¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo podía irrumpir de esa manera en su vida? ¿Acaso pensaba que podía volver con ella? Así, sin más, después de que había pasado los peores años de su vida llorando por una persona de la que no sabía nada más de lo que podía encontrar en las revistas o internet como el resto de los mortales. No tenía derecho hacerle aquello, no tenía derecho a desatar una tormenta ahora que todo comenzaba a estar en calma.

Thomas la saludó con una sonrisa sentado en el sofá y al ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Rachel se acercó rápidamente a ella - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? - le preguntó preocupado.

- Mis padres me han llamado, los echo mucho de menos - mintió. Evidentemente no iba a contarle que estaba llorando porque su ex-novia le había acusado de no estar enamorado de e´l y casi le había besado en su maravillosa casa de Santa Mónica. No, Thomas podía ser su amigos pero ahora también era su novio y aquello no era algo agradable de escuchar para una pareja, por muy compresivo que fuese.

Thomas la abrazó y le dio un cariñoso beso en la cabeza - No te preocupes cariño, si quieres podemos ir a visitarlos el fin de semana que viene, ¿te gustaría? - le preguntó mirándola con ternura y secando sus lágrimas.

Rachel asintió entre sollozos y se aferró de nuevo a los brazos fuertes de su novio. Era tan diferente de abrazar a Quinn, sus manos apenas podía abarcar la mitad de su cuerpo.

Pero era un buen chico y se sentía segura y tenía que convencerse a sí misma de que estaba enamorada de él, porque Thomas hacía las cosas fáciles y Rachel necesitaba facilidad en su vida. Necesitaba desesperadamente creer que podía ser feliz al lado de otra persona que no fuese Quinn Fabray.


	38. Noche de febrero

**Muy buenos días!**

**Aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo tal y como os prometí :) El próximo lo quiero subir el domingo pero esta semana está siendo una verdadera locura y no os puedo dar la certeza de que pueda actualizar. Yo voy a intentarlo, pero si no puedo como muy tarde el lunes/martes lo subiré. **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios maravillosos, por leer y por ese entusiasmo que tenéis con esta historia. Os empiezo a tomar cariño :P**

**Enjoy! ****Much Love.**

* * *

><p><strong>Febrero, 3 meses después<strong>

Llega un momento en la vida en el que tienes que tomar decisiones, barajar tus opciones y tirarte al vacio. Son esos momentos en los que tienes que elegir un camino u otro, seguir adelante y lanzarte o echarte atrás y volver a lo cómodo, a lo conocido, a lo fácil. Llega un punto en nuestra vida dónde solo podemos hacer dos cosas: avanzar o rendirnos. Y tal vez son esos momentos los que marcan el resto de nuestro camino.

Quinn seguía en el mismo lugar que hacía diez minutos. Inmóvil, confusa, perdida, mirando a la oscuridad por dónde ella se había marchado con la certeza de que tal vez esta vez si había sido el adiós definitivo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 horas antes...<strong>_

- ¡Todavía no puedo creer que estés nominada a un Oscar! - gritó Katy abrazando fuertemente a Quinn que no pudo evitar reír ante el entusiasmo de su amiga

- Dentro de poco el nombre de Quinn Fabray estará en el paseo de la fama de Hollywood - dijo Vanessa mientras terminaba de retocar su pintura en el gran espejo del salón - ¿Y sabeis lo que haré entonces?

Quinn y Katy negaron con la cabeza

- Llevar a Buffy para que te cague encima - se burló

Quinn giró los ojos y Katy frunció el ceño - Tú siempre tan dulce Vanessa.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿No digáis que no sería divertido?

- ¿No ves suficiente con que tu querido perro haga sus necesidades en mi alfombra de tres mil dólares? ¿También quieres que cague en mi estrella? - le reprochó Quinn mientras metía su móvil y su cartera en el bolso.

- Buffy cree que tu alfombra es el césped del Elysian Park, no es su culpa - se encogió de hombros.

Quinn suspiró, odiaba a ese perro, odiaba a todos los perros del mundo en realidad. No entendía porque alguien podía encontrar adorable algo que solo hacía pipi, caca, comía y dormía. Las mascotas estaban sobrevaloradas, para ella eran completamente inútiles.

- La cuestión es que esta noche nuestra Quinne ¡habrá ganado un Oscar! - gritó emocionada de nuevo Katy - ¿No es fabuloso? Llevo cuatro tarjetas de memoria y dos cámaras, ¿será suficiente?

Vanessa la miró desde el espejo frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, tienes razón, quizás deba coger otra cámara más, no podemos arriesgarnos - reflexionó con nerviosismo cogiendo su bolso y abriendo la puerta para marcharse.

Quinn rió y la cogió de la mano - K, habrá cientos de cámaras allí, no haces falta que lleves el muestrario completo de Canon

- Pero... ¡es algo histórico! Es decir... Yo nunca he estado en la gala de los Oscar ni en una fiesta con famosos, es más, nunca, jamás en toda mi vida he estado en ninguna gala ni en un fiesta, ni siquiera estuve en mi fiesta de graduación.

- ¿Y eso porqué? - preguntó Vanessa terminando ahora de retocar su pelo.

- Algo relacionado con mi vestido, mi hermano y unas tijera pero prefiero no hablar de ello - contestó dramáticamente - Lo importante es que esta es mi primera gala, mi primera fiesta, la primera nominación de Quinn y su primer Oscar y ¡yo no puedo estar más emocionada! - gritó de nuevo dando pequeños saltitos. Quinn soltó una carcajada y hasta Vanessa no pudo evitar reírse ante la actitud de la pelirroja, parecía una niña pequeña la mañana de navidad emocionada por su cocina de juguete nueva.

- No debes hacerte ilusiones Katy, posiblemente no lo gane. - le advirtió Quinn

Katy negó con la cabeza - Tonterías, ese premio es tuyo, lo presiento.

- También presentías que ibas a ganar la lotería el otro día y mírate, tan pobre como siempre - se burló Vanessa dándose un nuevo vistazo en el espejo.

- Esta vez es distinto - le sacó la lengua Katy y luego se quedó observándola fijamente - ¿Porqué te miras tanto al espejo? ¿Y por qué te has retocado el maquillaje seis veces desde que llegamos aquí?

- Habrá cientos de cámaras, estaré sentada a solo dos filas de Justin Timberlake y a una de Leonardo DiCaprio, tengo que estar perfecta. - respondió dando un nuevo retoque a sus ojos

Quinn y Katy se miraron y empezaron a reír. Vanessa las miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué os resulta tan gracioso?

- No creerás que alguno de esos actores multimillonarios será otra más de tus conquistas, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Katy.

Vanessa le sonrió con picardía - Pequeña... Soy yo, Vanessa, ningún hombre puede resistirse a mis encantos - le dijo con superioridad moviendo su pelo. - Ni siquiera DiCaprio

Quinn giró los ojos con una sonrisa y Katy abrió la boca sin salir de su asombro, Vanessa no tenía remedio pero Quinn la quería tal y como era.

Aquella iba a ser una gran noche, una de las noches más importantes de su vida sin duda. Era la gala de los Oscar y ella, Quinn, la misma que solo tres años antes estaba lamentándose por no tener trabajo y por estar perdiendo poco a poco el rumbo de su vida, era una de las nominadas a mejor director. Y eso no era todo, no, además de eso iba a entrar en la historia como la mujer más joven nominada a un Oscar a mejor director. Ella ya había ganado, daba igual si su nombre estaba en el sobre o no, ella sin duda ya había ganado.

El día había sido una locura. Los maquilladores y peluqueros se habían ido hacía media hora, había pasado tres horas entre manos de unos y de otros que se empeñaban en querer ponerla como una princesita cuando ella no lo era, ni tampoco quería serlo. Hubiese preferido pintarse ella misma pero Vanessa se empeñó en que aceptara la oferta de la productora para llevarle a unos profesionales, no lo había hecho por ella, Vanessa solo lo había hecho porque su mayor ilusión era poder ser tratada como una famosa por un día.

De todas formas se veía bien. Su vestido azul con una gran cola era precioso, su maquillaje era suave y no sobrecargado, su pelo corto con un despeinado flequillo sobre su frente la hacía parecer algo mayor de lo que en realidad era, los tacones a penas se veían por la larga cola del vestido pero eran altos y bastante cómodos a decir verdad, y Quinn por primera vez se sintió como una verdadera estrella. Porque lo era, su película había sido un éxito, todos la habían felicitado, había sido número uno en los cines del país durante toda la navidad e incluso los críticos más conservadores habían reconocido su gran trabajo. Era una estrella del cine, era una directora reconocida y admirada, había sido nombrada entre las cien mujeres más influyentes menores de treinta años por la revista _People, _ella finalmente era alguien.

Y en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en George, en su estúpida cara estirada y en las palabras que le dijo en la gala de los Tony. Ella _sí_ era alguien, y sin vender su alma al diablo.

* * *

><p>Nunca iba a terminar de acostumbrarse a los focos y a las cámaras, a las preguntas de los periodistas y a los gritos de sus fans. Jamás se acostumbraría a ser el centro de atención ni a tener que posar en una alfombra roja con una artificial sonrisa fruto de la pura incomodidad de la situación. Era irónico porque aquello era lo que había hecho todo el tiempo durante la segundaria, los pasillos del McKinley habían sido su alfombra roja entonces y no había tenido ningún tipo de problema, sin embargo ahora toda aquella situación le parecía un completo suplicio. ¿Quién podía sonreir con naturalidad ante cientos de fotógrafos? ¿Quién podía estar cómodo ante aquello? Su pregunta se respondió sola al ver un vestido rojo y unas largas piernas pasear por la alfombra roja a pocos metros de ella. Sí, había alguien capaz de hacerlo, Rachel Berry.<p>

Quinn pasó como un rayo por la alfombra roja deseando poder refugiarse del frío de Los Ángeles aquella noche de Febrero cuando, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Rachel y entonces entendió que si había alguien capaz de hacerlo era ella.

No la había vuelto a ver desde el día que se marchó de su casa ante su intento de reconquista. No había vuelto a buscar su nombre en Google para saber en qué evento iba a poder encontrarla, no había encendido la televisión en busca de noticias suyas, no había mirado las revistas dónde la morena sonreía radiante en la portada, es más, ni siquiera había cruzado en aquellos tres meses por la gran avenida dónde un gran cartel de la nueva película de Rachel parecía burlarse de ella cada vez que iba hacia los estudios.

Había puesto todo su empeño en intentar olvidarla, sin embargo parecía que era imposible. Tenía lógica en realidad. Eran dos de las chicas más importantes de la industria del cine, definitivamente estaban destinadas a encontrarse.

Sin embargo aquella noche era su noche y ni Rachel ni su increíble sonrisa ni sus maravillosas piernas iban a poder arruinarle su gran momento. Estaba nominada a un Oscar, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le arrebatase ese momento.

Quinn se sentó en su sillón asignado para la gala, al ser una de las nominadas iba a estar sentada en una de las primeras filas. Enloqueció y se sintió algo mareada al ver que estaría sentada durante toda la noche a la derecha de Morgan Freeman y a la izquierda de Martin Scorsese. ¿En serio? ¿No estaba soñando? Tuvo que pellizcarse cuando Scorsese se sentó a su lado y la saludó con una amable sonrisa felicitándola por su película _"Ha sido lo mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo_" le dijo, Quinn pensó que en aquel momento podía morir tranquila.

La gala fue transcurriendo con la increíble y divertida presentación de Jim Carrey y los premios fueron entregándose poco a poco. Quinn a medida que se iba acercando el momento se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, de hecho no le habían sudado las manos tanto en mucho tiempo. Más nerviosa estuvo cuando vio a Rachel en el escenario haciendo entrega del premio a Mejor Actriz de Reparto junto con Adrien Brody, se veía tan pequeña al lado del chico, y tan hermosa. Pudo jurar que la morena le sonrió antes de marcharse tras las bambalinas, pero estaba demasiado turbada para saber si había sucedido o solo eran alucinaciones suyas fruto del pánico.

El momento llegó, Sandra Bullock y Sean Penn hicieron la presentación de los nominados. Darren Aronofsky, Christopher Nolan, Ang Lee y David Fincher estaban junto a ella en la lista de nominados. Quinn no entendía aún que hacía su cara al lado de todos aquellos directores reconocidos con largas carreras a sus espaldas.

Y Sean Penn abrió el sobre y Quinn sintió como le temblaban las piernas y Sandra Bullock deseó suerte a los nominados antes de decir el nombre del ganador y, lamentablemente, ella no se llamaba Christopher Nolan.

* * *

><p>A Quinn siempre le habían gustado las citas, esas palabras que personas de otro tiempo escribieron a fuego en la historia para ser leídas años, siglos después por otros que estaban en el mismo punto que ella. Le gustaban las citas porque le demostraban que, a pesar de que el mundo estaba continuamente cambiando y girando, había algo que nunca cambiaba: el amor.<p>

Un hombre del siglo XVI lo buscaba con el mismo ahínco que un alto ejecutivo de Manhattan, un niño de la Edad media sentía el mismo cariño por su madre que un niño del siglo XXI, una pareja de enamorados en plena segunda guerra mundial se amó de la misma forma que una pareja separada por miles de kilómetros hoy en día. Si, el mundo había cambado, las personas habían cambiado, los objetivos y los valores quizás habían cambiado, pero el amor y los sentimientos que solo este podía proporcionar habían permanecido intactos en el tiempo. Le gustaban las citas porque gracias a ellas se había dado cuenta de que sin duda el amor y las emociones eran atemporales.

En el momento en que su mirada encontró a la de Rachel en aquella gran sala dónde se celebraba la fiesta posterior a los premios y la morena le sonrió con cierta timidez desde la lejanía, una frase de Lawrence Durrell vino a su mente: "Buscamos llenar el vacío de nuestra individualidad y por un breve momento disfrutamos de la ilusión de estar completos. Pero es sólo una ilusión: el amor une y después divide."

Rachel la había hecho sentir más completa de lo que nunca se había sentido en toda su vida pero ahora, ahí, viéndola con Thomas a pocos metros de ella, Rachel lo único que estaba haciendo era romperla más de lo que jamás había pensado que podía estar. Y eso la hacía sentir frustrada porque aquella era su noche, a pesar de que no había ganado el Oscar, aún así, esa era su noche y Rachel y Thomas se la estaban robando.

A veces se maldecía por aquella tarde, a veces se maldecía a si misma de no haber tenido la suficiente paciencia como para poder esperar un poco a más a que Rachel estuviese preparada. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar intentarlo ni lanzarse sobre ella. Rachel ponía a prueba todo su autocontrol, le pegaba una patada y lo tiraba a cientos de kilómetros de ella. No pudo evitarlo y en realidad no se arrepentía en absoluto, tenía que correr aquel riesgo y si hubiese podido volver atrás a ese mismo momento posiblemente habría actuado de la misma manera.

- ¡Hey Q! - la saludó con alegría Katy apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia - Esta fiesta es increíble, ¿verdad?

- Si... fascinante - murmuró con desgana sin dejar de mirar en dirección a Rachel y Thomas que hablaban animadamente con James Cameron, o al menos eso creía, realmente lo único en lo que se podía centrar en ese momento era en Rachel y en lo hermosa que iba con aquel precioso vestido rojo.

Katy miró confusa a Quinn y luego siguió la mirada de la rubia para ver lo que observaba con tanta atención, cuando vio lo que era apartó su cabeza de su hombro y cogió la cara de la rubia para que la mirase.

- No te hagas esto Quinnie

- ¿Qué? - preguntó alzando una ceja en la confusión intentando girar su mirada de nuevo a Rachel pero Katy le agarró de nuevo fuertemente el rostro y la miró fijamente.

- No te hagas daño a ti misma suspirando como una idiota por Rachel. Ella está con él, ha decidido. Déjalo ir, ¿de acuerdo?

Quinn gruñó - Yo no estoy suspirando por Rachel, Katy.

- ¡Oh claro que lo estás! - exclamó - No has dejado de buscarla en toda la noche, te he estado vigilando.

- ¿Y tú ahora quién eres? ¿Mi niñera? - le preguntó molesta

Katy frunció el ceño - No, soy tu amiga y por lo tanto mi deber es cuidar de ti y evitar que hagas alguna tontería, y sé que si no te detengo irás a hablar con ella y créeme eso será una mala idea - le advirtió aún sosteniendo la cara de la rubia entre sus manos - Déjalo estar Quinn, es lo mejor.

- Lo sé. - respondió simplemente agachando la cabeza.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Sabía que seguir enamorada de Rachel era un error, sabía que todo aquello no podría ofrecerle nada bueno, sabía que debía rehacer su vida al igual que ella lo había hecho, pero aún así no podía. No podía pulsar un botón y borrar sus sentimientos por ella, no era tan sencillo.

- Voy a intentar olvidarla Katy, te lo prometo - le dijo Quinn con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro ni ella misma se había creído su propia respuesta.

Sin embargo Katy pareció creerla y volvió a su entusiasmo habitual contándole algo sobre Natalie Portman y un baño pero Quinn ya no la escuchaba, sin querer (o tal vez queriendo) había vuelto a mirar en dirección a Rachel y ahora veía como esta discutía con Thomas.

No estaban discutiendo acaloradamente, es más, nadie en el lugar posiblemente sería consciente de que estaban peleando, pero conocía lo suficiente a la morena para saber que en aquel momento estaba discutiendo. Su ceño fruncido, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su pie derecho dando pequeños golpecitos en el suelo y su mirada fija y fulminante sobre Thomas no dejaban lugar a dudas. Sí, estaban discutiendo y Quinn quería saber porqué.

Intentó leer los labios de Rachel que gesticulaba dramáticamente mientras Thomas se acercaba a ella y le decía algo al oído. La morena negó con la cabeza y Thomas rió irónicamente alzando los brazos. ¿Thomas siendo irónico y teniendo algún tipo de emoción externa? Aquella discusión debía ser seria.

Rachel volvió de nuevo a decirle algo y cogió la mano del chico haciendo que Quinn sintiese de repente como un nudo le apretó con fuerza el estómago, conocía esa sensación lo suficientemente bien como para poder llamarla por su nombre: celos. Estaba celosa y no debía estarlo, Rachel no era suya, no se puede tener celos de algo que no te pertenece.

Cuánto le hubiese gustado estar en el lugar de Thomas en ese momento, aunque solo fuese para pelearse con ella. ¿Celosa de un felpudo con tirantes? ¡Oh, no! Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Sin embargo Thomas al parecer no estaba tan contento con que la morena le cogiese la mano ya que la apartó bruscamente, le susurró algo al oído y se marchó de la sala sin mirarla. Quinn dejó de estar celosa y en cambio comenzó a sentir tristeza, ver el rostro triste de Rachel con la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras se acariciaba sus propios brazos la hizo sobrecogerse. No quería verla sufrir, eso le dolía aún más que verla con Thomas.

La morena siguió mirando unos minutos al suelo sin percatarse de su observación silenciosa y tras un suspiró salió de la habitación por la puerta de atrás.

Katy seguía hablando sin parar demasiado emocionada por su primera fiesta en Hollywood como para percatarse de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Quinn le sonrió amablemente, se disculpó por tener que ir al baño y luego se fue abriendo hueco entre la gente de la fiesta hasta llegar a la puerta.

* * *

><p>Desde que naces estás eligiendo.<p>

Eliges cuál es tu peluche preferido, que canción te gusta escuchar antes de dormir, cual es el cuento que quieres que te cuenten una y otra vez hasta aprendértelo de memoria. Más tarde eliges quien será tu compañero de pupitre, si prefieres el lápiz de color azul o el amarillo, eliges quien será el amigo que te acompañe por las distintas elecciones que después tendrás que tomar. Y también eliges si quieres ser popular o no, si prefieres las matemáticas o la historia, si quieres el ballet o el baloncesto, eliges con quien quieres pasar tu primera vez .

Y llega la ansiada madurez y eliges que vas a querer hacer el resto de tu vida. Eliges tu universidad, eliges tu apartamento, tus amigos, tu ciudad, tu coche. Y tal vez elijas con quién pasas tus noches o con quién no las pasas, eliges si quieres tener noches interminables los sábados para no recordar nada los domingos por la mañana. Eliges tu trabajo, tu póliza de seguros, el color de las paredes, el tamaño de tu colchón, si quieres cortinas lisas o estampadas, eliges si prefieres dejar de elegir y que otros elijan por ti. La vida es un cúmulo de elecciones, de decisiones, de desvíos y caminos tomados que van construyendo tu historia.

Pero hay dos cosas que no podemos elegir: el día en que todo esto termina y de quién nos enamoramos.

Y Quinn estaba enamorada de Rachel, no había modo de evitarlo.

- Vas a coger frío. - le dijo poniendo su abrigo sobre los hombros de la morena que estaba con la mirada fija en el frente acurrucándose en sus propios brazos.

Rachel primero se sobresaltó por el calor inesperado y luego la miró algo aturdida - Quinn... ahora tú tendrás frío.

- Ya sabes que yo nunca tengo frío, soy un animal de sangre caliente. - bromeó encogiéndose de hombros. Rachel dejó escapar una pequeña risita y se acurrucó en el abrigo para volver de nuevo la vista al horizonte en aquella noche oscura y sin estrellas algo triste y apagada.

Las dos se quedaron en completo silencio solo cubierto por el sonido de la música de la fiesta que estaba ocurriendo en el interior.

Quinn miró a Rachel y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta - ¿Qué te ha pasado con Thomas? Os he visto pelear antes...

- No quiero hablar de ello. - respondió secamente.

- Está bien. - dijo con tristeza haciendo el amago de irse de nuevo a la fiesta pero Rachel agarró su brazo.

- No es... no es porqué seas tú solo... no quiero hablar de ello. - le dijo con honestidad.

Quinn asintió - De acuerdo.

Rachel forzó una sonrisa y soltó su mano que seguía en el brazo de la rubia haciendo que Quinn sintiese de momento la pérdida de contacto como si le hubiesen quitado una parte de su propio cuerpo. Dios... la echaba tanto de menos.

- Nominada a un Oscar. - comentó la morena con una sonrisa para después mirarla - Impresionante.

- Y loco. - añadió

- Sí, bastante loco. - asintió en el acuerdo - ¿Estás decepcionada por no haber ganado?

Quinn se encogió de hombros - En realidad no. Es decir me hubiese gustado ganar, no te voy a mentir, yo siempre quiero ganar. - rió. Rachel también rió y Quinn sintió como su corazón casi se paró de inmediato - Pero... esto es mucho más de lo que nunca había imaginado. No pensaba llegar aquí, de hecho hubo un momento en el que ni siquiera pensaba que podría terminar ese maldito guión por lo que soy feliz solo con el hecho de haber estado nominada.

- Nunca pensé que estuvieses nominada a un Oscar antes que yo. - bromeó

- En algo debía ganarte, no puedes ser siempre la primera en todo. - volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Rachel la miró fijamente y frunció el ceño - Eso no es verdad, en el instituto tú siempre fuiste la primera y yo solo una nerd.

- ¿De verdad lo crees Rachel? - le preguntó alzando una ceja - Yo podría ser la jefa de animadoras, miembro del cuadro de honor y presidenta del club de celibato pero... no era la primera, tú lo eras. Tenías una voz impresionante capaz de dejar sin palabras a un auditorio entero, yo solo daba saltitos en una falda extremadamente corta y ocultaba mis complejos de inferioridad arremetiendo contra todos. No era mejor que tú entonces, tampoco lo soy ahora, a veces creo que ni la escalera más alta podría llevarme a tocar uno de tus talones.

Rachel se quedó mirándola algo aturdida ante la declaración - Yo no sé qué decir... Yo... - titubeó - Gracias Quinn. - dijo finalmente

- Solo es la verdad. - respondió Quinn con una sonrisa.

Las dos se miraron esta vez fijamente a los ojos y Quinn sentía como poco a poco su corazón se iba acelerando en su pecho. Rachel estaba ahí de nuevo frente a ella y de nuevo estaba perdiendo el control, sentía como la situación se le iba de las manos rápidamente. Podía escuchar como la mitad de su cerebro le gritaba que saliese corriendo, escapase a aquella fiesta y se bebiera un buen vaso de Whisky que la hiciera entrar en calor , pero la otra mitad de sí misma solo repetía _"Bésala, es Rachel, tú Rachel. Solo bésala"_

Aquellas voces la estaban volviendo loca, bueno ya debía estar loca si escuchaba voces.

- Bueno... creo que debería irme a casa y solucionar las cosas con Thomas. - dijo Rachel rompiendo el contacto de su mirada con la de Quinn.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - se apresuró a decir la rubia rápidamente sin apenas pensarlo - Tengo una limusina, la productora la ha contratado pero... ¡Qué demonios! soy una directora nominada a un Oscar, puedo usarla cuando me dé la gana.

Rachel rió y negó con la cabeza - No te preocupes, Walter me llevará.

Quinn se sintió tremendamente triste pero intentó ocultarlo y no parecer afectada por la negativa - Es un buen hombre, me gustó desde el primer momento y eso que casi me atropella.

- Sí, es el mejor. - sonrió - Me alegro de volver a verte Quinn. - le dijo quitándose el abrigo sobre sus hombros y tendiéndoselo con una sonrisa - Gracias por preocuparte por mi salud y porque mi voz no se vea dañada por una neumonía - bromeó antes de irse.

Quinn miró como Rachel se marchaba y antes de poder siquiera ser consciente de ello salió corriendo tras la morena a pesar de sus tacones de quince centímetros y su apretado vestido.

- ¡Rachel! - la llamó.

- ¿Si? - preguntó la morena girándose sobre sí misma.

Quinn llegó hasta ella y la miró fijamente - ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- Claro.

- ¿De verdad le quieres?

Rachel suspiró - Quinn... por favor. No lo estropeemos, hemos tenido una charla agradable.

- Tengo que saberlo Rachel. - forzó la rubia.

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó bruscamente.

Quinn se acercó un poco más a ella - Porque tu felicidad me importa y perdona que te lo diga pero junto a él pareces todo menos feliz.

- Hace mucho tiempo que mi felicidad dejó de ser asunto tuyo Quinn. - respondió con frialdad haciendo el amago de irse pero Quinn la cogió del brazo y acercó su cuerpo al de la morena, a escasos centímetros, casi podía oler el aroma de su champú, ese olor que tanto había echado de menos y que había olvidado cuanto lo amaba hasta ese momento.

- Tu felicidad siempre será asunto mío, tú siempre serás mi asunto. - respondió cogiéndola del rostro y fijando su mirada en aquellos ojos castaños que tanto mal y bien al mismo tiempo le habían hecho durante todos esos años.

Rachel tragó saliva e intentó mantenerse firme pero Quinn podía ver su lucha interna consigo misma. Y ella aprovechó esa pequeña fisura en la nueva infranqueable Rachel acercando su rostro al de la morena.

- Para. - le dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo sacar de su pequeño cuerpo.

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó acercando aún más su cuerpo, casi podía tocarla, casi estaba sobre ella.

- Solo para. - repitió cada vez menos segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

- No puedo. - le susurró a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

- Quinn... por favor... - le suplicó en un hilo de voz

- Shhh... - susurró poniendo un dedo en sus labios y entonces, sin poder evitarlo, sin querer evitarlo, tiró su propio abrigo al suelo y la besó.

La besó porque quería volver a sentir los labios de Rachel contra los suyos, la besó porque no podía seguir conteniéndose, la besó porque había soñado con ese momento desde el mismo día en que bajó por aquel ascensor con dos maletas y dos bolsas. Y la besó con amor, la besó con odio, la besó con ira y con cariño. La besó con frustración, con dolor y alegría a partes iguales.

Sentir de nuevo sus labios fue como si un ángel hubiese bajado del cielo tocándole con su gracia, fue revelador, místico, casi inhumano. Sentir esos labios le hizo entender que jamás podría dejar de amar a esa chica, que por mucho que buscase esa sensación en miles de labios distintos solo en los suyos estaban las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

Rachel se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos casi muertos a cada lado de su cintura, sin poder responder, sorprendida, confusa. Pero Quinn sabía que también lo había estado deseando, podía sentir el pulso acelerado en su cuello y como las rodillas de la morena temblaban levemente. Solo habían sido unos pocos segundos y aquello había superado a cualquier momento que había podido vivir en esos años que había pasado sin sentir su contacto.

Y Quinn tomó los brazos inmóviles de Rachel y los colocó sobre sus hombros y la otra chica lejos de no estar contenta con aquello se aferró fuertemente a su rostro profundizando aquel beso.

Quinn acercó aún más su cuerpo al de la morena de tal forma que no hubiese podido caber ni tan siquiera una fina hoja de papel entre ellas. Porque había echado de menos el contacto y ahora por fin estaba sucediendo, estaba pasando, era real, estaba besando de nuevo a Rachel Berry.

La consciencia del hecho evidente la hizo perder lo poco que le había quedado de autocontrol en los últimos cinco minutos y profundizó el beso haciendo que su lengua entrase dentro de la boca de Rachel que no pudo evitar escapar un pequeño gemido al notar la lengua de Quinn contra la suya. Aquello era mejor que cualquier premio, que cualquier buena crítica, que sentarse al lado de Morgan Freeman o ver a los Foo Fighters en concierto. Era Rachel y ella besándose, luchando por el control de sus lenguas, dándose el beso más pasional y lleno de sentimientos que jamás se habían dado en toda su vida.

Y Rachel también lo había echado de menos, pudo comprobarlo cuando otro gemido salió de sus labios ante la molienda de Quinn sobre su cadera.

Quinn notó como las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, como aquellas lágrimas salían fruto del dolor que había sentido durante tanto tiempo. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y profundizó aún más el beso, no quería dejarla ir, no podía dejarla ir. Era demasiado maravilloso, demasiado idílico, era tal y como había soñado y tenía miedo de que si se separaba de Rachel solo un segundo para volver a tomar ese aire que estaba empezando a ser tan necesario la morena se desvanecería y ella descubriría que todo aquello no había sido nada más que una mala jugada de su mente.

Pero nada dura eternamente, ni siquiera el mejor beso de tu vida.

Rachel se separó de Quinn, la miró confusa, con miedo y lágrimas en los ojos y salió corriendo dejándola más sola de lo que jamás se había sentido antes. Casi temblando, turbada, inmóvil.

Lanzarse al vacio sin saber lo que te espera cuando llegues abajo tiene sus consecuencias, aquella piscina estaba completamente vacía y ella ahora estaba chocando contra la pesada y dura realidad.

Y ese fue el día en que Quinn Fabray perdió un Oscar y a Rachel Berry, otra vez.


	39. You and me Me and you

**Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, el miércoles vuelvo a casa para pasar las navidades y he tenido que preparar el viaje y las maletas y todo eso que tanto detesto y odio. La parte mala de un viaje, no todo puede ser bueno XD**

**Para compensarlo os dejo un capítulo largo, bueno siempre hago capítulos largos por mi problema con la síntesis pero este es un poco más largo de lo habitual :)**

**Ya solo quedan 4 capítulos para terminar la historia, 5 si decido hacer un prólogo o algo parecido. Espero que disfrutéis de lo poquito que nos queda, yo he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo esta historia.**

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré el domingo, aunque como es navidad tal vez lo suba sobre esta hora más o menos después de las cenas y acontecimientos familiares navideños. Espero que disfrutéis de las fiestas :)**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Much Love!**

* * *

><p>El tiempo vuela, se desvanece. Los años pasan rápido ante tus ojos como los fotogramas de uno de esos antiguos proyectores de cine. Dieciséis imágenes por segundo que juntas crean una película completa: tu vida.<p>

Quinn a veces tenía la sensación de que había vivido demasiado, aunque no era mayor, pero suponía que era algo normal. Al fin y al cabo su padre la echó de casa con quince años, fue madre con dieciséis, se enamoró perdidamente a los diecisiete, tuvo al amor de su vida con veinte y lo perdió a los veintidós. Había vivido muchas cosas, había sufrido demasiadas decepciones y llorado demasiadas lágrimas.

Su vida había transcurrido de una decepción a otra, a veces varias de ellas justas, sin embargo siempre había conseguido sobreponerse. Porque ella ante todo era una superviviente, una luchadora incansable.

Como siempre le decía su padre _"Un Fabray jamás flaquea ni se rinde, se mantiene fuerte ante la tormenta y lucha contra la tempestad_ _hasta el último aliento"_. Quizás había sido el único consejo útil de aquel hombre que para ella ahora no era más que un simple desconocido.

Sí, su orgullo le impedía rendirse porque era una Fabray y por lo tanto una superviviente, sin embargo la carga de los años y las decepciones sobre sus hombros cada vez era más pesada. Nadie podría vivir así eternamente, nadie puede sobrevivir a una vida que siempre está ofreciéndote diez de cal y una de arena, nadie puede vivir luchando sola ante las adversidades por tanto tiempo. Y ella estaba demasiado rota para seguir intentándolo, estaba agotada, frustrada, decepcionada.

¿Porqué las cosas nunca terminaban de salirle bien? ¿Porqué nada de lo que había conseguido le parecía suficiente? ¿Porqué no era capaz de disfrutar de lo que había logrado? ¿Porqué siempre que parecía estar encontrando el equilibrio había algo que terminaba haciéndola caer de nuevo?

Creía recordar lo que era la felicidad, esa sensación de plenitud que hacía que en ocasiones le faltase el aire de la pura emoción. También creía recordar lo que era sentir, a pesar de que su cuerpo había estado anestesiado durante los últimos años. Anestesiado y amortajado, hasta la noche anterior, hasta que sus labios habían encontrado a los de Rachel haciéndola sentir viva de nuevo.

Cuando Quinn abrió los ojos sintiéndo la fuerte luz entrar a través de las cortinas de su habitación aún podía recordar el sabor de sus labios, el fuerte agarre de la morena a su rostro, sus manos acariciando el cuello de la chica y el olor dulce y embriagador de su pelo.

Podía recordarlo todo segundo por segundo, nítidamente. Podía recordar cada pequeño detalle, como el frío de la noche sobre sus brazos desnudos o el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Rachel dándole una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y confort, o el sonido de "Billie Jean" de Michael Jackson que se escuchaba a lo lejos desde la fiesta. Podía recordar cada instante, cada segundo porque los había acumulado todos y cada uno de ellos en su memoria como si de un preciado tesoro se tratase.

Tal vez era su tesoro, posiblemente iba a ser la última vez que iba a tener a Rachel de esa forma.

Desde que Rachel se había marchado había intentado asimilar lo que aquellos cinco minutos habían significado para ella. Solo habían sido cinco simples minutos, menos de lo que se tarda en escuchar _Bohemian rhapsody, _en llegar desde los estudios a la cafetería de la esquina o en hacer un pedido a su restaurante favorito. Cinco minutos insignificantes para muchos, cinco minutos eternos para ella.

Solo cinco minutos le habían bastado a Rachel para a hacerle sentir de nuevo todo aquello que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo.

Quinn se levantó de la cama, se dio una larga ducha intentando aclarar sus ideas, se puso unos cómodos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta ancha de la universidad de Columbia que Santana había dejado en su última visita y bajó a la cocina aún con el pelo mojado, dispuesta a tomarse un gran café capaz de sacarla de su ensoñamiento.

A penas había podido dormir aquella noche, la última vez que miró el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Eran las nueve por lo que definitivamente no, no había dormido casi nada aquella noche.

Se quedó un poco ensimismada mirando como el café se iba calentando en su cafetera mientras los pensamientos llegaron de nuevo a ella, era imposible acallar las voces de su cabeza, ni siquiera estaban descansando después de haber estado tan activas la noche anterior.

Después de darle vueltas una y otra vez a lo que había pasado la conclusión siempre había sido la misma: tenía que olvidar a Rachel, tenía que pasar página de una vez.

No era sano, ese amor la estaba destrozando, ese amor la estaba destruyendo desde dentro hasta fuera y nadie podía sufrir tanto por otra persona sin volverse loco por el camino. Ella se merecía ser feliz, se merecía poder disfrutar de todo lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir. Ya no era una niña, no tenía dieciséis años para estar lloriqueando por las esquinas por un amor imposible. ¡Tenía veinticuatro años por amor de dios!, veinticinco en tres meses, ya era hora de que diese un paso al frente y afrontara la verdad. Rachel no iba a volver, ella había elegido a Thomas.

Fin de la historia.

Sí, por fin lo había dicho. _Fin-de-la-historia_.

Se había acabado. Todo había terminado. Se fue, no iba a volver. Tal vez le había llevado más tiempo de lo habitual en ser consciente de ello pero por fin el momento había llegado. Tenía que olvidar a Rachel, tenía que dejarla atrás y empezar de nuevo.

- _Sí, voy a pasar página._ - se dijo a sí misma en voz alta - _Voy a pasar página_ - repitió de nuevo con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Tendría que olvidarla, tendría que aprender a querer a alguien que no fuese Rachel Berry.

No iba a ser fácil sin embargo, llevaba queriéndola desde los dieciséis años, pero de todas formas después de lo del día anterior la morena no iba a querer saber nada de ella.

Era Quinn Fabray, una luchadora, una superviviente y podía olvidar a Rachel, iba a hacerlo.

La puerta sonó y salió de la cocina mientras que por el camino iba diciéndose una otra vez a sí misma que aquello había terminado, repetía sin parar _"se acabó"_ con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, pero cuando cogió el interfono y miró la pequeña pantalla para ver quien había madrugado tanto como ella aquella mañana toda su decisión y convencimiento se vio reducida a cenizas - ¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ábreme Quinn - le dijo secamente.

La rubia se quedó en silencio sin saber qué hacer, tenía miedo, solo podía ver a Rachel tras una pequeña cámara en blanco y negro pero estaba visiblemente enfadada y bien la conocía para saber que una Rachel Berry enfadada no era algo con lo que pudiese lidiar a las nueve de la mañana. - ¡Quinn ábreme o saltaré la valla! - le gritó

Quinn tragó saliva y pulsó el botón para abrir la gran puerta de la entrada abriendo a su vez la puerta de la casa. Rachel andaba furiosa hacia ella a través del pequeño camino de piedras del jardín.

- ¡Todo es por tu culpa! - le gritó pasando como un rayo dentro sin que Quinn aún hubiese podido reaccionar.

- Pasa, estás en tu casa - comentó con ironía. La morena no respondió, solo le puso una foto en la cara y se cruzó de brazos dando pequeños golpecitos con el pie en el suelo de madera. Quinn miró la foto y luego levantó la vista - ¿Qué es esto?

- Eso, Quinn, eres tú besándome en la fiesta de los Oscar. - le dijo furiosa - Hay diez más como esa. Quién se podía imaginar que hubiese paparazzis en la fiesta más importante de Hollywood, ¿verdad? - ironizó.

Quinn no dijo nada, solo observó de nuevo la foto en silencio y sonrió para sí misma. Era una buena foto, hubiese quedado estupenda encima de su chimenea.

Rachel sin embargo no parecía muy contenta con el resultado - Por suerte George ha hecho control de daños y ha convencido al fotógrafo para que no las venda a cambio de tres sesiones de fotos para compensarle, por supuesto. ¡Tres sesiones! ¡Gratis Quinn! ¡Gra-tis! ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para trabajar gratis Quinn? Porque no, no lo tengo. - le gritó.

Sí, definitivamente Rachel estaba enfadada, MUY enfadada, pero Quinn no pensaba mostrar ningún signo de debilidad. Si tenía que terminar con todo y pasar página debía mostrarse firme y mantener la cabeza fría.

Quinn se irguió y levantó la cabeza hacia Rachel mirándola con indiferencia - Bueno y eso es mi problema por... ¡Ah no! ¡Qué no es mi problema! - dijo mordazmente entrando en la cocina y parando la cafetera.

Iba a necesitar un café muy cargado para poder soportar esos gritos tan temprano en la mañana. Ella no era una persona de la mañana, ella no era capaz de formar dos frases lógicas seguidas antes de las diez y mucho menos habiendo dormido cuatro horas.

Rachel la siguió furiosa y entrecerró los ojos - ¿Perdona? ¡Esto es culpa tuya!

Quinn rió con ironía - ¿Mi culpa? Perdona pero yo no tengo la culpa de nada. - respondió con tranquilidad echando dos tazas de café.

Tal vez quería olvidar a Rachel pero seguía siendo educada, no iba a tomar café sin ofrecerle uno a la morena. Quinn se lo tendió y Rachel la miró fulminantemente. Al parecer no quería café, Quinn se encogió de hombros, dejó la taza de Rachel al lado suya y se sentó en la encimera dando un sorbo a su humeante taza.

- Veo que todo esto te importa un bledo. Casi protagonizamos uno de los más grandes escándalos de Hollywood y tú estás ahí, bebiendo tu café ¡tan tranquila! - le espetó Rachel con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Todos saben que me gustan las mujeres, es un secreto a voces. Yo no escondo lo que soy, dejé de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Insinúas que yo sí lo hago?

- No lo insinúo, lo afirmo. - le dijo con tranquilidad - Por supuesto que lo haces, lo hiciste mientras estabas conmigo y lo sigues haciendo ahora intentando convencerte a ti misma de que estás enamorada de ese matojo de pelos al que llamas novio. - concluyó con tono neutral mientras le dio otro sorbo a su café.

Rachel abrió la boca ampliamente y se acercó a ella de forma amenazante - Primero, no insultes a Thomas y segundo, no intentes desviar la conversación Quinn, todo esto es por tu culpa.

- Que yo sepa no te obligué a nada, lo hiciste porque quisiste.

- ¡Tú fuiste quien me besó!

- Y tú no parecías muy triste por ello, es más podría decir que estabas disfrutando. - sonrió con picardía

Rachel se quedó callada dando vueltas nerviosa por la cocina. Quinn la observaba fijamente pensando que tal vez no iba a poder controlarse tampoco aquella vez, porque verla de esa forma la hacía sentir más encendida de lo que había estado en años. La Rachel enfadada estaba en el top 10 de las imágenes más calientes de la morena y eso que tenía una larga lista de "Racheles calientes" en su mente. La rubia negó con la cabeza, esos pensamientos no la estaban ayudando en absoluto.

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué va a decir Thomas? - se preguntó a si misma tapando su boca con las manos - Me dejará, me dejará y me quedaré sola ¡y todo será por tu culpa!

Quinn dejó la taza y bajó de la encimera para enfrentarse a ella cara a cara - Deja de culparme por tus decisiones Rachel, deja de engañarte a ti misma. Querías besarme, querías hacerlo tanto como yo.

Rachel negó con la cabeza vivazmente pero visiblemente no muy convencida. Quinn le sonrió y fue acercándose a ella poco a poco, tal vez estar a escasos centímetros de la morena no era la mejor forma de pasar página pero no podía evitarlo, veía la duda y el deseo en los ojos de Rachel y eso le hacía perder el juicio.

- Sí, querías y sé que ahora también quieres. - le dijo cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de ella. De nuevo a la misma distancia que la noche anterior antes de besarla y de nuevo estaba perdiendo el control. Rachel negó con la cabeza una segunda vez y Quinn no pudo evitar encontrar adorable la lucha de la chica consigo misma - Sí, quieres besarme, es más no has podido dejar de pensar en ese beso. Te conozco Rachel, ¿porqué te empeñas en negarlo? - le susurró al oído con voz ronca acariciando su cuello.

- ¡Déjame! - la empujó - ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! Te fuiste y no te has preocupado ni por mí ni por mi carrera. Me borraste de tu vida. ¿Por qué has tenido que aparecer de nuevo? - gritó mirándola fijamente

Quinn entrecerró los ojos ofendida - ¿Crees que no me he preocupado por ti? - le dijo abriendo uno de los cajones de la cocina para coger un cuaderno y lo empujó contra el pecho de Rachel - ¿Habría hecho esto si no me importaras?

- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto mirando confusa el cuaderno.

- Son recortes tuyos de este tiempo, he guardado cada pequeño artículo en el que salía tu nombre, he visto cada una de tus apariciones públicas. ¡Joder! Hasta tengo todos tus discos y he visto cada una de tus películas. ¡Tengo tu maldita biografía Rachel! - gritó con frustración - He pensado en ti todos y cada uno de los días que hemos estado separadas. Puedes reprocharme lo que quieras pero no me digas que no me preocupo por ti o por tu carrera porque es MENTIRA.

Rachel se quedó en silencio pasando las páginas del cuaderno visiblemente consternada mientras Quinn respiraba con dificultad, aquella situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, esa no era la actitud que debía tener, debía mantenerse firme. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Reconocer lo mucho que la había echado de menos no era lo que debía hacer, tenía que tirar a Rachel fuera de su casa y olvidarla de una vez por todas.

Tenía que hacerlo, pero no podía hacerlo y, tal vez, tampoco quería.

Las manos de Rachel fueron pasando una por una las páginas del cuaderno y Quinn podía ver en sus ojos como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse, como su respiración se estaba volviendo más acelerada mientras la morena intentaba calmarse a sí misma poniendo su mano en su pecho. Rachel se puso de espaldas a ella y dejó el cuaderno en la encimera agarrando con fuerza el mármol haciendo que sus nudillos tornasen a blancos por la presión.

- ¿Crees que porque tengas un maldito cuaderno lleno de fotos mías tienes derecho a irrumpir de nuevo en mi vida? - le dijo con voz queda. Ya no había furia en su tono, solo había dolor y decepción - ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Porqué no hace un año? Es más Quinn, ¿por qué me dejaste si tanto me querías?

- Porque no era lo suficiente buena para ti. - reconoció agachando la cabeza.

Rachel rió con ironía - Ya... la vieja escusa.

Quinn frunció el ceño - No es ninguna escusa Rachel, es la verdad. Yo no era nada, yo solo era un desastre sin trabajo, sin rumbo. Y quería que estuvieras con alguien que pudiese ofrecerte todo eso que yo no podía darte.

- ¡Yo te quería! - gritó de nuevo con furia dándose la vuelta y clavando sus ojos húmedos en ella - Yo te quería y me importaba una mierda que no tuvieses trabajo. No quería nada más, ¡solo quería que estuvieses conmigo!

- ¿No recuerdas como estaba antes de irme? Era un fantasma, era una triste sombra de lo que un día había sido. ¿No recuerdas lo que fueron para nostras esos últimos tres meses? ¿No recuerdas todas las peleas y gritos que nos cubrieron aquellos días? Estaba rota y te estaba rompiendo a ti por el camino, no podía soportar que sufrieras más por mi culpa.

- ¿Y dejándome crees que estuve mejor? ¿Crees que cuándo te marchaste me puse a pegar saltos de felicidad por Nueva York?

- No, pero pensaba que podríamos superarlo con el tiempo. Pero al parecer no fue así, para ninguna de las dos. - le dijo haciendo el amago de acercarse a ella, ver como las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos la estaba matando. Sin embargo Rachel le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no avanzase.

- No Quinn, no te acerques a mí. - le dijo con frialdad - Me ha costado mucho tiempo poder salir del infierno en el que me metí cuando te fuiste, me ha costado muchas horas de terapia y muchas charlas con la señora Stewart para no soñar contigo cada noche. Ahora ya es tarde. Tú tomaste la decisión dejarlo, tú fuiste quien se fue. - le dijo intentando mantenerse firme y girándose de nuevo para que la rubia no viese las muy probables lágrimas que estaban cayendo incontrolables por sus ojos - Me dejaste Quinn, desapareciste y no te importó dejarme atrás.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - gritó frustrada dando un golpe en el suelo con el pie - Te dejé un mensaje Rachel. Te pedí que vinieses a Utah porque quería que estuvieras ahí, conmigo. Era un día muy importante para mí, ¡era el día más importante de mi vida! Pero no apareciste, elegiste odiarme y no darnos una segunda oportunidad. Tal vez las cosas hubiesen cambiado Rachel, tal vez ahora no estaríamos tan destrozadas, tal vez si hubieras venido seríamos felices, juntas. Pero no lo hiciste, te diste por vencida antes de intentarlo. Tú fuiste quien dio esto por acabado no yo. - concluyó sin aliento.

Había guardado tanto tiempo todas esas palabras, todos aquellos sentimientos, había estado dándole vueltas tantas veces a ese día, había odiado tanto a Rachel por no ser capaz de vencer su orgullo y perdonarla. Estaba convencida de que las cosas habrían sido muy distintas, estaba segura de que sus vidas, ella y Rachel estarían mucho mejor si hubiese acudido al festival. Ese día marcó la diferencia.

- Sí fui. - dijo finalmente casi en un susurró inaudible.

Quinn palideció - ¿Qué?

- Fui a tu maldito estreno con mi maldito vestido de mil quinientos dólares Quinn. - se giró mirándola esta vez ya con lágrimas en los ojos - Pero tú estabas ahí, besando a la jirafa morena del día de la cafetería. ¿Sabes lo estúpida que me sentí? ¿Sabes lo que lloré en el vuelo de vuelta a Nueva York? - le preguntó con la mirada llena de dolor - Yo quería volver, yo estaba dispuesta a empezar de nuevo, estaba decidida a dejarlo todo y marcharme contigo a Los Ángeles, a Utah ¡o a Pekín si hubiese sido necesario! Me daba igual, te había echado tanto de menos esos siete meses que no me importaba nada más que estar contigo. Pero tú estabas con ella, besándola. ¡Besándola Quinn! - le gritó empujándola con rabia - ¿Porqué me invitaste si estabas con otra? ¿Esa era tu manera de destrozarme aún más?

- ¡No!

- ¿Querías reírte de mí? ¿Solo era una jodida broma, Quinn?

- ¡Claro que no! - le dijo acercándose y agarrándola entre sus brazos con fuerza. Rachel intentó alejarse de ella pero Quinn la apretó aún más - Yo no la besé Rachel, fue Elise quien me besó. Yo solo la aparté y le dije que estaba enamorada de ti. - cogió el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y la miró fijamente a sus ojos marrones ahora brillantes por las lágrimas - Te lo juro nena, yo no...

Pero Quinn no pudo terminar su disculpa, Rachel ya estaba callándola con un beso.

Los besos son importantes, son mucho más que una simple muestra de afecto, son una manera de demostrar lo que a veces no podemos decir con palabras. Los besos son una forma de comunicación distinta dónde el emisor y el receptor envían un mensaje claro: _"Estoy aquí ahora mismo y no quiero hacer otra cosa más que sentirte cerca." _Y Rachel con ese beso estaba enviándole ese mensaje con claridad, no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, no podía seguir mostrándose dura e inaccesible, no podía seguir negando lo evidente.

Quinn reaccionó rápidamente al beso y aferrada al pelo sedoso que tanto había echado de menos acercó su cuerpo aún más al de Rachel haciendo que esta chocase contra la encimera. Necesitaba sentirla de nuevo, quería esa inyección de felicidad que sintió la noche anterior, quería eso que solo los besos de Rachel podían ofrecerle. Porque Rachel Berry podía ser una profesional en muchos campos pero sin duda besando era una jodida estrella y Quinn los había echado tanto de menos que volver a tenerlos le nublaba por completo el juicio.

Y ya le daba igual su intención de olvidarla, le daba igual sufrir si volvía a marcharse, le daba igual si estaba con Thomas y aquello no era lo correcto, era Rachel y había estado tan segura de que jamás podría volver a tenerla que una nueva oportunidad de sentirla fue un regalo que no podía desperdiciar.

Rachel gimió cuando Quinn mordió el labio inferior de la morena uniendo aún más sus cuerpos gracias al empuje de sus manos contra el culo de la chica. Su culo también era perfecto, ¿qué no era perfecto de Rachel?

El beso se fue intensificando por segundos y dio lugar a muchos otros que pasaron de ser dulces a feroces y luego a apasionados y después a dulces de nuevo para volver a ser apasionados tres segundos más tarde. Besos húmedos y salados por las lágrimas de Rachel o tal vez por sus propias lágrimas, no podía decir de quien era cada lágrima con exactitud. Y los besos dieron lugar a las caricias, caricias que no se había hecho desde hacía demasiado tiempo y que necesitaban más que respirar. Porque tal vez también necesitaban el aire pero eso se había vuelto algo secundario desde que Rachel posó sus labios por primera vez con los de Quinn.

Rostro, cuello, cintura, cadera, abdomen, cada centímetro de Rachel era explorado sobre la ropa por Quinn sin dejar ni un minuto sus labios. No iba a perderlos de nuevo, había estado demasiado tiempo sin ellos y eran solo suyos ahora.

Rachel gimió contra los labios de Quinn cuando esta comenzó acariciar sus pechos sobre su jersey rojo de cuello alto y tomó esto como una señal para pasar a la siguiente parte, porque sabía que la morena lo deseaba tanto o más que ella. El jersey salió disparado a la encimera de la cocina y Quinn se quedó un minuto mirando los pechos perfectos de la morena en aquel sujetador azul oscuro de encaje sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo observando.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó confusa la morena

Quinn negó con la cabeza y tomó a Rachel sobre sus brazos llevándola hasta el salón, no iba a volver a tener a Rachel en una encimera de la cocina, por muy caliente y seductora que la idea fuese. Era sorprendente la fuerza que emergió de ella en una situación como esa, la chica parecía solo una pluma en sus brazos mientras sus piernas estaban rodeando su cintura.

Colocó con cuidado a Rachel sobre el sofá y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella besando esta vez su cuello, centímetro a centímetro. Rachel agarró su culo con fuerza y suspiró contra el oído de Quinn que sintió como algo subió por su estómago sin intención de desaparecer. Esos sonidos eran música para ella, era una jodida música celestial.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había escuchado ese increíble sonido de sus labios? ¿Podía alguien morir solo con escuchar un suspiro?

Rachel comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Quinn y le arrebató la camiseta de Columbia que quedó tirada en el suelo mordiendo su labio inferior por la visión. Fue acariciando sus pechos sobre el sujetador lentamente pero con firmeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos, penetrando por completo en ellos haciendo que la rubia sintiese que podía perder la cabeza en cualquier momento. Había echado tanto de menos las manos de Rachel sobre ella, había extrañado tanto su piel suave, había soñado tantas noches con vivir un momento parecido a ese.

Bajó sus manos por su cintura, acarició su abdomen, se regodeó en su piel y luego se quedó mirando la pequeña parte del tatuaje que la rubia tenía en su pelvis.

- ¿Te has hecho un tatuaje? - le preguntó besando su cuello.

- Ajam - solo atinó a decir la rubia.

Rachel bajó la vista de nuevo a su pelvis y le quitó los pantalones con rapidez tirándolos junto a la camiseta para poder verlo por completo. Observó en silencio detenidamente la frase marcada en la piel de la rubia.

_"Your little corner"_.

- ¿Tu pequeño rincón? - preguntó acariciando las letras con sus dedos.

- Sí, tu pequeño rincón - sonrió Quinn mirándola fijamente.

Rachel se quedó mirándola confusa durante unos segundos hasta que entendió el significado de aquella frase y entonces besó su dedo pulgar para luego tocar el tatuaje de forma suave y delicada, con miedo de que pudiese dolerle a pesar de que llevaba demasiado tiempo marcado en su piel como para que pudiese sentir nada.

Aquel rincón de su cuerpo siempre había sido el lugar preferido de Rachel, sin duda era su pequeño rincón de sí misma para ella.

Quinn quitó los pantalones vaqueros de Rachel con destreza y ambas se quedaron solo en ropa interior. Hacía frío fuera, hacía un frío mes de Febrero aquel año en Los Ángeles pero en ese salón de aquella casa de puerta roja y ventanas azules en Santa Mónica se sentía todo menos el frío.

Entre besos y gemidos cada vez las caricias se hicieron más intensas y las últimas prendas de ropa desaparecieron poco a poco hasta que estaban completamente desnudas. Humedad con humedad, cuerpo con cuerpo, manos por todas partes, besos cada décima de segundo. Quinn sobre Rachel, Rachel acariciando el rostro de Quinn, esta besándola como jamás lo había hecho mientras acariciaba los muslos de la morena que seguían tan perfectos como podía recordar que lo eran en el pasado.

Pasado. En aquel momento el pasado era presente. No existía el pasado más, ni el futuro, solo ese instante.

Hacía años que no habían estado juntas de esa manera, incluso antes de que Quinn se marchase hacía mucho tiempo que no se tocaban de esa forma, porque estaban demasiado ocupadas peleando y echándose cosas en cara.

¿Cómo habían podido ser tan idiotas? ¿Cómo habían podido vivir bajo el mismo techo perdiendo la oportunidad de sentir algo así?

Y a pesar del tempo, aun habiendo pasado tantos años, sus cuerpos seguían encajando a la perfección y Quinn se preguntaba si tal vez estaba hecha solo para estar entre los brazos de Rachel y viceversa. Porque estaban juntas y todo parecía ser un baile perfecto, una danza silenciosa, una fricción deliciosa, un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados que iban desde el dolor por el tiempo perdido al amor por volver a reencontrarse.

- Quinn... - suspiró Rachel en su oído y ella de inmediato supo lo que esto significaba. No necesitaba una ristra de palabras ni peticiones, conocía perfectamente a Rachel para saber lo que estaba queriendo decir solo con pronunciar su nombre.

Tomó su nombre como la petición que era y Quinn bajó su mano hasta encontrar el clítoris de Rachel y dios... ella estaba tan mojada, y eso se sentía tan jodidamente bueno.

- Echaba tanto de menos esto - reconoció la rubia en los labios de Rachel, esta gimió como respuesta.

Fue acariciándolo con delicadeza, con ternura, con lentitud. Quería poder tenerla así para siempre, quería poder alargar ese momento toda la eternidad. Porque si un gran cataclismo hubiese golpeado la tierra en ese mismo momento destruyendo todo a su paso Quinn no habría tenido ningún problema siempre y cuando estuviese en los brazos de Rachel.

Rachel. Su Rachel. La misma Rachel a la que había amado desde los dieciséis años, la misma que había dejado por el miedo a no ser suficiente, la misma que ahora estaba gimiendo en el sofá marrón de cuero de su salón por el toque de sus dedos. Esa Rachel, la chica por la que llevaba años suspirando y a la que jamás podría olvidar. Porque podría encontrar a alguien que la quisiera y tal vez incluso podría querer a otra persona que no fuese ella pero jamás nadie podría hacerla sentir como Rachel lo hacía solo con suspirar su nombre entre gemidos.

El ritmo se fue acelerando y Rachel sin previo aviso entró dentro de ella y Quinn sintió que en ese momento iba a morir de pura felicidad, solo un toque y ya estaba completamente en el borde.

- Dios... Rachel - suspiró sin poder evitarlo encorvando su espalda hacia atrás.

Ella también quería estar dentro de Rachel, necesitaba sentir su interior como había necesitado tocar cada milímetro de su piel y lo hizo, por supuesto que lo hizo y Rachel pareció encantada con aquella decisión de hacerlo.

Aquello se sentía como su primera vez hacía más de cinco años, en Londres, después de su primer fin de año juntas, cuando Rachel por primera vez le había dicho que la quería. Se sentía igual pero era distinto, porque esta vez Rachel si sabía lo que hacía, esta vez sabía cómo tocarla, esta vez sabía a la perfección como tenía que actuar y donde debía acariciar para que Quinn perdiese la consciencia por el puro placer. Porque habían podido pasar los años pero la morena aún recordaba su cuerpo y sus puntos débiles y seguía siendo una maldita máquina en la cama, o en el sofá, los tecnicismos en ese momento poco importaban.

Poco importaba nada en ese instante.

La respiración acelerada, el ritmo acompasado, sus cuerpos unidos de nuevo formando el tándem más perfecto jamás imaginado. Gemidos, suspiros y caricias. El nombre de Quinn en los labios de Rachel, el nombre de Rachel en la boca de Quinn. Todo pasó rápidamente pero lento al mismo tiempo, jamás se había sumergido tanto en un momento como en aquel, jamás se había centrado nunca más en un instante como en ese.

Y entre temblores y gemidos juntas llegaron al orgasmo, sincronizadas, como si sus cuerpos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para decir que ya habían llegado al punto más alto al que podían llegar.

Quinn se quedó sobre Rachel, disfrutando de su momento favorito, besó su frente y la miró a los ojos sin decir nada, porque lo único que hubiese podido salir de sus labios en ese momento era un _"Te quiero"_ y a pesar de todo sabía que decirlo no era una buena idea.

Pero ellas tenían un idioma especial y único dónde no hacían falta las palabras y Quinn pudo leer perfectamente en los ojos de Rachel un _"Yo también te quiero"_

* * *

><p>Dos horas después aún seguían en el sofá, esta vez recostadas a lo largo, Rachel entre los brazos de Quinn y esta acariciando delicadamente su pelo en silencio, observándola, escrutando cada centímetro de su rostro para recordarlo siempre.<p>

¿Habéis vivido alguna vez un momento perfecto? ¿Uno de esos momentos en los que sabes que estás dónde tienes que estar con quién tienes que estar? ¿Habéis sentido esa paz? Si lo habéis sentido sabréis de lo que hablo cuando os digo que Quinn en aquel momento hubiese podido llorar de la pura emoción, porque aquel momento era suyo y de Rachel y de nadie más. Solo de ellas. Perfecto, incomparable, indescriptible.

Pero si lo habéis vivido también sabréis que lamentablemente esos momentos no duran eternamente.

- ¿Rachel? - preguntó en un susurró sin dejar de acariciar su pelo.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿En qué piensas?

Rachel siguió mirando a la nada y se mordió el labio en la duda - Yo... no lo sé. En todo y en nada al mismo tiempo. En lo que acaba de pasar y en las consecuencias, sobre todo en las consecuencias. - dijo con pereza para luego mirarla - ¿Crees... crees que deberíamos hablar? De lo que ha pasado quiero decir yo... yo estoy muy confusa ahora mismo...

- Es comprensible. - se encogió de hombros - Yo no tengo nada que decirte Rachel, ya sabes lo que siento.

- No, no lo sé. - reconoció mirándola fijamente

Quinn se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y luego respondió - Te quiero, sigo enamorada de ti y quiero volver contigo. Tú eres la que tienes que tomar una decisión.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Por mucho que te quiera no voy a compartirte con Thomas, no voy a ser tu amante ni llevar esto en secreto ni voy a ser un "soplo de aire fresco" en tu relación Rachel. - le dijo con firmeza - Quiero que estemos juntas, con todo lo que eso significa.

Rachel se irguió y dejó los brazos de Quinn sentándose en el sofá - Yo no puedo dejar a Thomas así como así Quinn. Él me quiere, él es bueno conmigo. No quiero hacerle daño no... no puedo hacerle daño.

- Pero si puedes hacerte daño a ti misma. - frunció el ceño.

- Las cosas no son tan fáciles, no puedes llegar un día a mi vida y ponerlo todo patas arriba, no puedes hacer eso. - se quejó poniéndose de pie y buscando su ropa interior para colocársela con rapidez.

Quinn alzó una ceja y comenzó también a vestirse con rabia, con frustración. Sabía que ese momento iba a llegar pero no se había preparado para ello, tenía la esperanza de que Rachel entraría en razón y dejaría de dudar después de lo que había pasado. Pero no era así y ella estaba comenzando a estar cansada de la indecisión de la morena

- ¿Y entonces que ha significado esto para ti Rachel? - le preguntó finalmente mientras se colocaba su camiseta - ¿Qué ha sido esto? ¿Una aventura? ¿Un polvo de despedida? ¿Algo interesante que contar en tu próxima biografía? ¿Qué ha significado lo que acaba de pasar para ti? - Rachel no dijo nada solo siguió vistiéndose y mirando a Quinn con tristeza, nostalgia o pena que más daba, la cuestión es que no hablaba y ella quería una respuesta - ¡No te quedes callada! ¡Contesta!

- ¡No lo sé! - gritó finalmente con frustración poniéndose sus botas negras.

Quinn giró los ojos - ¿No lo sabes? Bien, yo te ayudaré. ¡Nos hemos acostado Rachel! ¡Tú, Rachel, has engañado a Thomas conmigo!

Rachel negó con la cabeza y se fue hacia la cocina para recoger su jersey - No quiero seguir escuchándote.

Quinn la siguió y la cogió del brazo antes de que pudiese colocarse la prenda - ¡No! No voy a dejar que te vayas, no esta vez. Afronta las cosas Rachel, deja de huir de mí.

- Esta bien- le dijo mirándola con furia mientras que por fin se puso el jersey, era lo mejor, pelear con ella en sujetador no era una buena idea - ¿Quieres que afronte las cosas? Lo haré, pero afróntalas tú también. Porque sí, hoy quieres estar conmigo pero ¿y si mañana tienes otro de tus ataques de inseguridad y me dejas de nuevo? - le preguntó desafiante - ¿Qué haré yo Quinn? ¿Sufrir otra vez? ¿Volver a ir a terapia? ¿Llorar de nuevo todas las noches abrazada a tu jodida sudadera? No estoy dispuesta a pasar por todo eso de nuevo, no voy a volver a sufrir de esa manera.

Quinn negó con la cabeza - He cambiado Rachel. He madurado, he vivido, he andado lo suficiente para saber dónde quiero estar.

- Me alegro de que hayas encontrado la luz Quinn pero el daño no se puede borrar de un día para otro. - le dijo cogiendo su bolso y saliendo de la cocina, Quinn la siguió de nuevo.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Volver con Thomas? ¿Volver con alguien por quién no sientes nada?

- Yo quiero a Thomas. - respondió con firmeza

- Pero no estás enamorada de él. - le espetó la rubia - Puede que le tengas cariño después de tanto tiempo pero te aseguro que lo que sientes no es amor. Jamás querrás a Thomas como me quieres a mí Rachel. Jamás. - concluyó con seguridad.

Rachel la miró en silencio durante unos segundos y luego abrió la puerta - Me voy. No pienso estar ni un segundo más aquí.

Quinn la siguió y la cogió de nuevo por el brazo. Hacía frío y ella estaba en mangas cortas pero no le importaba, no pensaba dejarla ir.

- Rachel espera.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No.

Rachel la miró fijamente - Quinn, suéltame o grito.

Quinn negó con la cabeza agarrándola con más fuerza - No hasta que me escuches.

Rachel en ese momento comenzó a gritar y Quinn la miró con pánico tapando su boca - ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca? - le dijo pero Rachel le mordió volviendo a gritar cuando la rubia apartó su mano por el dolor.

Quinn la cogió de nuevo más fuerte esta vez de los dos brazos y la miró fijamente - ¡Para! Nadie puede escucharte, no hay ni una sola casa en cien metros. - Pero Rachel siguió gritando y Quinn la calló de nuevo poniendo su mano en la boca - ¡Por dios porque no puedes escucharme! - gritó con frustración

Rachel tiró con fuerza y se soltó finalmente de sus brazos - ¡Porque te marchaste! Te marchaste Quinn y yo salí corriendo a buscarte, ¡pero recordé que me pediste que no lo hiciera! - le gritó de nuevo con lágrimas en sus ojos - Y yo me quedé sola, sola y sin nada. Sola con los recuerdos de lo que un día fuimos y ya nunca seremos.

- Y jamás podré perdonármelo Rachel. Jamás podré perdonarme el no haber luchado por ti. Esa decisión me ha quemado durante todo este tiempo. - le dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella - Pero esta vez no pienso irme sin luchar, no voy a hacerlo.

Rachel negó con la cabeza - Ya es tarde Quinn.

- ¡No! No es tarde. - le dijo agarrando su rostro - Dime que no estás enamorada de mi. ¡Dímelo Rachel!

- No estoy enamorada de ti. - escupió sin mirarle a los ojos

Quinn negó con la cabeza y se acercó más - Mentira.

- ¡No te quiero Quinn! - gritó aún menos convencida que antes.

Quinn dio un paso más - Mentira

- ¡Te odio! - le gritó sin apenas fuerzas cuando Quinn ya estaba a pocos centímetros de ella

- Mentira. - repitió de nuevo sobre sus labios dándole un beso lleno de dolor y frustración, plagado de odio y amor, lleno de demasiados sentimientos capaces de explicar con las palabras.

Pero esta vez Rachel no se dejó llevar y la empujó con fuerza - ¡Suéltame!

Quinn la miró dolida y asintió - Esta bien. ¿Quieres irte? ¡Vete! ¡Corre con tu querido novio! - le gritó con frialdad para luego mirarla con firmeza - Pero cuando estés con él pensaras en mí, en lo que ha pasado hace una hora, en el beso de anoche. Porque sigues enamorada de mí y por mucho que intentes engañarte a ti misma eso no va a cambiar. ¿Y sabes qué? Qué un día te darás cuenta y lamentablemente ya será demasiado tarde. Será tarde porque eres una _cobarde_. - concluyó sin aliento, marcando esta última palabra en sus labios con fuerza.

Rachel la miró en silencio y salió andando hacia la verja de la entrada - ¡Qué te jodan Quinn! - le gritó al salir de la casa - ¿Me oyes? ¡Qué te jodan! - repitió antes de marcharse de nuevo por la misma calle en la que había desaparecido tres meses antes.

Quinn gritó con frustración y le dio una patada a una piedra del jardín para luego sentarse en el escalón de su casa y quedarse con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

Odiaba a Rachel Berry, la odiaba como jamás había odiado a nadie. La odiaba por lo que estaba haciendo, la odiaba por hacerla sufrir, la odiaba por no ser capaz de perdonarla y darle una segunda oportunidad, la odiaba porque sin duda jamás podría odiarla.

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez has tenido uno de esos sueños en los qué cuándo despiertas no sabes si lo que ha pasado era real o no? Te levantas aturdido y desorientado con esa maldita sensación de que estabas mejor dormido y que no debiste despertar nunca. Porque la realidad te espera al abrir los ojos y no sabes si quieres enfrentarla.<p>

Los sueños son crueles a veces, hacen que recuerdes momentos que creías olvidados, hacen que sientas como real algo que nunca pasará, hacen que quieras seguir soñando y dejar a un lado la verdadera realidad. Pero nadie puede vivir entre sueños eternamente, porque los sueños son simplemente eso... sueños.

Quinn sentía como si lo que había pasado aquella mañana en su casa no había sido nada más que un sueño, un sueño hermoso y caliente sí, pero solo un sueño al fin y al cabo. Lo bueno, o no tan bueno, era que había pasado de verdad, que había hecho el amor con Rachel, dos veces, y que después ella se había marchado de nuevo.

¿Cuántas veces podía perderla? ¿Cuántas veces iba a sufrir por Rachel sin morir en el camino? ¿Un corazón podía soportar tanto dolor? ¿No iba a desgarrarse y consumirse a sí mismo en un intento de dejar de doler?

Después de que Rachel se marchase de su casa, Quinn decidió tomar aquello como lo que era, una despedida, el adiós definitivo, el punto y final de aquella historia.

El punto y final, ella jamás hubiese pensado llegar a un punto y final con Rachel. Siempre había creído que habría comas, punto y coma, tal vez incluso algunos puntos y aparte pero nunca pensó que habría un punto y final, ni tan siquiera cuando había decidido olvidarla, antes de que apareciera más guapa que nunca con aquel jersey rojo y su pelo suelto largo dejando caer sus hermosos rizos sobre sus hombros, había pensado que realmente iba a poder escribir un punto y final en su historia con Rachel.

Pero lo estaba haciendo, lo había hecho desde el momento en que la morena dejó su casa y a ella con lágrimas en los ojos viendo como se marchaba de nuevo.

Tras esto decidió que lo mejor era salir de casa y dar una vuelta. Necesitaba reflexionar, rearmar el puzzle, recomponer los pedazos y formar una imagen completa.

En Los Ángeles no había un puente como en Nueva York dónde poder perderse en sus pensamientos viendo el atardecer por lo que siempre que necesitaba estar sola y reflexionar sobre algo iba a una de las muchas colinas desde donde podía ver todo Los Ángeles y perderse en la paz mezclada con el ruido ensordecedor de los aviones que pasaban solo a unos pocos metros por encima de ella.

Las vistas eran magníficas y la claridad que sentía en aquel lugar extrema.

Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en esas tres horas que permaneció tumbada tranquilamente sobre el capó de su coche. Muchos de sus momentos con Rachel, de sus momentos sin ella, muchos de los momentos en los que no había estado con ella pero quería estarlo.

Casi nueve años habían pasado, nueve años desde que se dio cuenta aquella mañana en los pasillos del McKinley de que estaba completamente enamorada de Rachel Berry. Seis años desde que sus caminos se volvieron a cruzar en aquel maldito avión que le cambiaría la vida. Cinco años desde que volvieron a reencontrarse, casi tres años desde que dejaron de ser una sola cosa para viajar en trenes distintos.

Realmente había perdido a Rachel desde el momento en que aceptó su falsa relación con Thomas aquel mes de marzo, había perdido a Rachel mucho antes de decirle adiós.

Y eso le dolió... Le dolió porque no hay nada peor que contar los minutos que faltaban para un final programado.

Veinte minutos, diecinueve, dieciocho, diecisiete...

Uno... Y ahí terminó. Sin más.

Y bajó por el ascensor de la que hasta hacía cinco minutos había sido su casa y sintió como una parte de ella misma se había quedado entre aquellas paredes, una parte que solo le pertenecía a Rachel, una porción de sí misma que solo la morena podía volver a unir.

Pero esa parte se había perdido, tendría que recomponer el puzzle sin esa pieza.

Cuando el frío del atardecer comenzó a hacer mella en ella Quinn decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa. Tal vez tumbarse en el sofá y perderse en uno de los discos de Frank Sinatra, el único capaz de darle paz en sus momentos más oscuros.

Recorrió los sesenta kilómetros que separaban su amada colina de su casa, sin escuchar música, sin pensar en nada, dejando que su mente se centrase en la carretera y callando las voces que le habían acompañado desde su primer encuentro con Rachel esa noche en el restaurante. Tal vez si no se hubiesen encontrado ya la habría olvidado, tal vez podría haber tenido una bonita historia con Emily, era una buena chica y se entendieron desde el primer momento, tal vez si el destino no hubiese sido tan hijo de puta ahora estaría con ella en cualquier lugar de Los Ángeles, feliz por haber vuelto a encontrar el amor.

¿A quién quería engañar? No hubiese sido distinto con Emily. De no haberse encontrado con Rachel habría actuado igual que siempre, se habría acostado con la chica y nunca más la hubiese llamado. Porque ella ya no creía en el amor y tampoco lo necesitaba, las relaciones estaban sobrevaloradas.

Quinn llegó a su casa y pulsó el botón que abría la puerta del garaje, pero entonces miró a la izquierda y un rostro demasiado familiar la miró desde la puerta de la entrada.

Rachel.

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Comenzaba a tener alucinaciones? ¿Sería ese el principio de su locura?

Dejó el coche en el garaje, abrió la verja y la morena andó hacia ella visiblemente nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el fío.

- Rachel que...

- No digas nada. - le interrumpió - Yo... yo volví a casa con Thomas. Volví y me senté a su lado. - comenzó a contar la morena gesticulando como en los viejos tiempos.

Esa Rachel era más parecida a la que ella había amado en la secundaria y menos como la triste y controlada Rachel que había visto en todos sus encuentros. Y eso le gustaba y le hizo sonreir de medio lado a pesar de que intentaba mantenerse firme y seria porque esta vez no iba a perder la cordura, esta vez iba a controlarse.

La morena tomó aire y volvió a hablar con rapidez - Me senté con Thomas y decidimos ver una película, como siempre, y estábamos viendo _Cuando Harry encontró a Sally_ y Billy Crystal comenzó a decirle todas esas cosas preciosas a Meg Ryan. Ya sabes, lo que le dice cuando están en la fiesta de fin de año...

- No he visto _Cuando Harry encontró a Sally_, Rachel. - le dijo frunciendo el ceño, no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que la morena le estaba contando.

Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿No la has visto? ¡Por dios Quinn! La declaración de Harry es una de las más logradas escenas del cine romántico. ¿Qué tipo de directora de cine eres si no has visto esa película?

- Del tipo que odia el cine romántico.

- ¡Pero esa historia es épica!

Quinn alzó las cejas - ¿Has venido aquí para hablarme de una película Rachel?

- No.

- Entonces, ¿puedes ir al grano por favor?

- De acuerdo. - asintió - Como te estaba diciendo Harry fue en busca de Sally en fin de año para declararle su amor y al final le dice: _"He venido aquí esta noche porque cuando te das cuenta de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien deseas que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible."_ Y entonces me di cuenta Quinn. ¡Fue como una revelación!

- ¿De qué te diste cuenta?

- Toda mi vida pasó ante mis ojos. Toda mi vida futura con Thomas. Vi un vestido blanco y niños y una residencia de ancianos en Massachusetts. ¡Lo vi todo Quinn! - gritó con emoción sin parar de gesticular - Vi mi vida entera en cinco segundos. Y yo había triunfado y había tenido una buena vida... pero no era feliz, no era feliz porque tú no estabas ahí. Porque Harry tiene razón, porque cuando quieres pasar toda tu vida con alguien no hay tiempo que perder. Porque tú también tienes razón Quinn, soy una cobarde... pero no quiero seguir siéndolo. - reconoció acercándose a ella y cogiendo su mano - Porque eres un desastre y yo soy un desastre pero quiero que seamos un desastre juntas, porque sé que si estamos juntas no seremos un desastre nunca más. Y he dejado a Thomas y sé que George mañana me gritará y se volverá loco pero no me importa, porque quiero estar contigo. Quiero que estemos juntas, con todo lo que eso significa.

Quinn se quedó en silencio intentando procesar toda la información, con la mano de Rachel sobre la suya, su manos temblorosa y suave y sus brillantes ojos mirándola fijamente, escrutando su rostro en busca de algún tipo de emoción. Pero Quinn se había quedado sin palabras, no podía unir sujeto y predicado sin tartamudear en ese momento.

- Di algo Quinn, no te quedes callada. - le rogó Rachel en un susurró - No me digas que ya es tarde y que has cambiado de opinión porque creo que me voy a morir aquí mismo, y no solo de una lipotimia por el frío. Di algo por favor.

Quinn sonrió y tiró de Rachel acercándola hacia su cuerpo para darle un beso delicado y corto en los labios, un beso dulce, un beso tranquilo, un beso muy distinto a los que se habían dado esa mañana porque ese beso no debía ser apresurado, era un beso que solo marcaba el principio de algo más grande que estaba por suceder.

La rubia se apartó de Rachel y junto su frente a la de la morena sin poder evitar sonreír por la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento.

Todo había terminado, el dolor había desaparecido, los días grises y opacos había acabado, el sol había salido y ella iba a ser de nuevo feliz con Rachel.

Esperaba que aquello no hubiese sido un sueño porque entonces sí que prefería no despertar jamás.

- ¿Entras? - le dijo después de varios minutos perdida en los ojos de Rachel.

- Yo... quiero que vayamos despacio Quinn. - le dijo sin soltar su mano - Sé que es bastante extraño después de... bueno de lo que pasó esta mañana, pero quiero que empecemos poco a poco. No quiero que volvamos a hacernos daño, no quiero otro drama trágico de nuevo. Estoy haciéndome mayor, no creo que pueda soportarlo.

Quinn rió y asintió sin dejar de sonreir - Estoy de acuerdo. Te iba a proponer una noche de comida china y película. Creo que me apetece ver "_Cuando Harry encontró a Sally", _le debo mucho a Billy Crystal. ¿Qué te parece? - le sugirió abriendo la puerta roja de su casa.

Rachel sonrió con dulzura y asintió - Me parece un plan magnífico. - respondió entrando dentro dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Quinn suspiró y sonrió de nuevo.

Esa sensación, esa punzada en el pecho, ese cúmulo de emociones que la hacían querer gritar, llorar y reír todo al mismo tiempo, eso que algunos llamaban felicidad y que ella había estado buscando durante años.

Rachel había hecho desaparecer todo su dolor solo con una sonrisa y una promesa silenciosa de que esta vez no volverían a separarse. Iban a ir poco a poco, forjarían de nuevo su relación minuto a minuto, y Quinn sonrió para sí misma, ahora tenía toda la vida para estar con Rachel y para demostrarle que podía confiar de nuevo en ella.

La vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, tal vez una tercera o cuarta no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, la cuestión era que esta vez no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Siempre queremos tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas pero no podemos, somos incompletos por naturaleza, hasta que un día alguien llega y te demuestra que es la pieza que te faltaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelley25 muchísimas felicidades! Os deseo a ti y a tu ya esposa todo lo mejor del mundo. Digamos que este es mi regalo de boda, espero que os haya gustado :)<strong>


	40. Te tengo a ti

**Feliz navidad! Espero que Santa os haya traído muchos regalitos. A mi no me ha visitado, sabrá que siempre preferí a los reyes magos :P Aún así es un gusto estar de nuevo en casa y disfrutar del maravilloso clima Andaluz, somos unos afortunados :)**

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré el jueves/viernes dependiendo del tiempo que tenga entre cenas, familia y amigos, hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí y toca disfrutar de ellos :D **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, tan maravillosos como siempre. Much Love and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>- ¿Rachel? - susurró Quinn acariciando los largos rizos de la otra chica con delicadeza<p>

- Mmhm

- ¿Estás despierta?

- No - murmuró

Quinn rio y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un corto pero dulce beso en los labios - Creo que deberíamos salir de la cama, ya no recuerdo cómo era sentirse en posición vertical.

Rachel abrió los ojos y la miró a través de sus largas pestañas - ¿Quieres volver al mundo real?

- No, pero creo que deberíamos hacerlo - respondió besando su mano.

Rachel suspiró y se acurrucó aún más entre los brazos de la rubia poniendo un tierno e infantil puchero en sus labios - No me gusta el mundo real, prefiero nuestro pequeño universo de unicornios, arco iris y sexo alucinante.

Quinn soltó una carcajada que retumbó en la habitación - Yo también pero lamentablemente tenemos asuntos que resolver y no quiero ser la responsable de que Hollywood pierda a su gran estrella.

- Hollywood podrá vivir sin mi - protestó haciendo pequeños círculos en el abdomen de la rubia

- Por supuesto que no, Hollywood se volvería loco sin ti. - respondió con firmeza - Se lo que es perderte y no es fácil, créeme.

Rachel la miró con ternura, se mordió el labio inferior y le dio un largo beso con el consiguiente suspiro de la rubia para luego volver a mirarla - ¿Cinco minutos más?

Quinn rió y la arropó entre sus brazos de nuevo - Esta bien, cinco minutos más.

Habían pasado dos días, sesenta y dos horas para ser exactos, desde que Rachel apareció en la puerta de la casa de Quinn, superando así todos sus miedos y temores a volver a sufrir, reconociendo lo que supo con certeza desde su primer encuentro pero se negó a aceptar: Quinn Fabray había sido, era y sería siempre el amor de su vida.

Decidieron que irían despacio, lento, poco a poco, paso a paso; pero esa decisión duró lo que se tarda en comer un plato de tallarines con salsa de sésamo y ver _Cuando Harry encontró a Sally_, ese tiempo fue lo que prevalecieron firmes en su idea clara de ir _lento_, porque bien sabía dios que habían pasado demasiado tiempo separadas como para tener la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para eso.

Y _"lento"_ fue la palabra más repetida esa noche entre aquellas cuatro paredes de la habitación de Quinn.

Mientras se besaban se decían a sí mismas _lento_, mientras se acariciaban articulaban con sus labios _lento_, mientras hacían el amor de la manera más maravillosa que Rachel podía recordar susurraron _lento_. Pero no podían ir _lento_, no cuando frente a ti está la persona que has extrañado con cada fibra de tu ser durante casi tres años, no cuando tienes la certeza de que esa persona es con quien deseas compartir el resto de tu vida.

No, en aquellas sesenta y dos horas no pudieron ir _lento_ pero a Rachel poco le importó, poco le importó nada en realidad que no fuese Quinn a menos de dos centímetros de ella.

Sesenta y dos horas. Tres mil setecientos veinte minutos. Doscientos veintitrés mil doscientos segundos.

Ese fue el tiempo en que Quinn y Rachel olvidaron la realidad creando su propio mundo lejos de todos los problemas y preocupaciones que les esperaban fuera.

Sesenta y dos horas de amor compartido, de besos de esos que hacían perder el norte, de caricias entre sabanas blancas de algodón. Sesenta y dos horas de canciones, de notas guardadas en cualquier cajón, de fotos, de recuerdos hechos presente entre sus labios.

Sesenta y dos horas de sinceridad absoluta. Sesenta y dos horas de risas, a veces lágrimas y otras veces solo miradas silenciosas.

Sesenta y dos horas que, sin duda, fueron las mejores que Rachel jamás había vivido.

Recuperaron el tiempo perdido en esa habitación de paredes blancas y sábanas impolutas que se convirtió en su improvisado nido de amor y felicidad.

Solo se movían de la habitación cuando sus estómagos les anunciaban la necesidad de reponer fuerzas, bueno realmente tampoco entonces dejaban su adorada cama ya que comían entre abrazos y risas acurrucadas mientras veían alguna película de la cual nunca llegarían a ver el final.

Y, como si de un solo minuto se tratase, aquellas sesenta y dos horas de felicidad absoluta ya habían pasado y finalmente llegó el momento de enfrentar la realidad, porque el mundo por desgracia seguía girando fuera, a pesar de que para ellas el tiempo se había parado desde el mismo instante en que Rachel pisó el jardín de Quinn sabiendo que había tomado la mejor decisión de toda su vida.

Quinn, _su_ Quinn, en esos dos días fue aún más maravillosa de lo que ella podía recordar.

Le llevó el desayuno a la cama, le despertó con besos y delicadas caricias, le dedicó arrumacos y miradas de esas que solo ella sabía darle. Consiguió hacerle reír a carcajadas, consiguió hacerle disfrutar como nunca. Fue dulce, gentil, divertida y sensual, todo al mismo tiempo.

En aquellos días Rachel pudo comprobar por sí misma todo lo que Quinn había cambiado.

Estaba más relajada, más tranquila, más segura de sí misma. Era más madura, más sensata pero, al mismo tiempo, aún seguía siendo una soñadora sin remedio que a veces no podía evitar tener la cabeza en las nubes, en su mundo, es su pequeño y recóndito universo en el que ella siempre había querido entrar y poder navegar a su antojo. Y lo conseguía, lo mejor de todo era que a pesar de los años aún podía leerla a la perfección y eso era una suerte porque, sin duda, Quinn seguía siendo su libro preferido.

Quinn ahora era más que nunca como una pequeña niña vivaz y entusiasta en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta de veinticuatro años y era eso lo que más le gustaba de ella, esa capacidad de convertir cada momento en algo especial y esa manera de hacer las cosas, de sentir las cosas, de vivir las cosas. Con delicadeza, con tranquilidad, sin apresurarse pero siempre firme y sin vacilaciones.

A veces Quinn le recordaba al _Gato de Cheshire_, con esa gran sonrisa traviesa, sus comentarios locos sacados de cualquier rincón de su misteriosa mente y esa personalidad tan extraña y singular.

Quinn seguía siendo todo un enigma, por suerte ahora tenía toda la vida para poder descifrarla.

* * *

><p>Los cinco minutos, tal vez treinta, pasaron y sin muchas ganas decidieron que ya era hora de salir de la habitación y enfrentar al mundo real.<p>

Rachel fue la primera en entrar en la ducha, ella quería que Quinn la acompañase como muchas otras veces en aquellos días pero la rubia tenía razón, jamás habrían salido del cuarto de baño

Dejó caer el agua sobre ella y mientras disfrutaba del olor del champú de Quinn una sonrisa inevitable vino a su rostro. Todo era tan idílico, tan fantástico, tan ridículo y magnífico al mismo tiempo.

¿No estaba soñando? ¿Aquello era real? ¿Estaban juntas de nuevo?

Sí, lo estaban, esa marca en su cuello producto de uno de sus grandes momentos de pasión era una muestra firme de ello. Pero aún así le costaba hacerse a la idea.

Había aprendido a vivir sin ella o al menos se había acostumbrado a sobrevivir sin ella, y el hecho de pasar juntas las últimas sesenta y dos horas sin separarse ni un solo minuto le parecía confuso, extraño, incluso delirante en cierto sentido. Todo había pasado muy rápido, un día estaban discutiendo y echándose en cara todo aquello que no se habían dicho en años y al día siguiente estaban disfrutando de un maravilloso desayuno en la cama mientras Quinn le leía citas de sus libros favoritos y ella se dejaba embriagar por su cálida y reconfortante voz.

De nuevo eran una sola persona, de nuevo intercambiaban miradas cómplices, sonrisas llenas de confianza, caricias plagadas de sensaciones para las que aún no se habían inventado las palabras capaces de describirlas. De nuevo tenía la felicidad en sus manos, de nuevo se sentía verdaderamente completa.

Todo era loco, muy loco sí, pero inevitable al mismo tiempo.

Quinn y ella habían nacido para estar juntas, cada minuto de aquellas sesenta y dos horas le habían hecho estar más segura de ello.

- Toma, aquí tienes tu café. Muy cargado, sin espuma, con leche de soja, una cucharada de miel y medio terrón de azúcar. - le sonrió Quinn tendiéndole la taza

Rachel la miró sorprendida - ¿Aún te acuerdas?

- Por supuesto - le dijo con tranquilidad, como si recordar como tomaba el café después de casi tres años fuese lo más normal del mundo. Pero no lo era, Thomas no lo había aprendido en tres años por lo que no debía ser tarea fácil.

Quinn se sentó en la encimera de la cocina y una especie de _Deja vú_ golpeó a Rachel al recordar la manera en la que habían sido las cosas justo tres días antes.

Ellas estaban en la misma posición, estaban igual que entonces y sin embargo todo había cambiado.

- ¿Vas a ir a hablar con George? - le preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Mmhm

- ¿Qué crees que dirá?

Rachel se encogió de hombros - No lo sé, supongo que se pondrá histérico e intentará convencerme de que vuelva con Thomas o, dios no lo quiera, que siga fingiendo estar con él.

- Y... ¿harías eso? - le preguntó bajando la vista hacia su taza.

- Por supuesto que no Quinn. - respondió con firmeza - Tú y yo estamos juntas ahora, si George está de acuerdo perfecto y si no lo está pues peor para él, no encontrará una actriz tan fabulosa como yo de aquí a cien años. - concluyó dándole otro sorbo a su café

Quinn la miró con orgullo y sonrió ampliamente - Esa es mi chica.

Rachel se ruborizó un poco, hacia demasiado tiempo que no había escuchado _mi chica_ de los labios de Quinn y debía reconocer que lo había echado mucho de menos también. Bueno, ¿qué no había extrañado de la señorita Fabray?

Siguieron tomando su café con tranquilidad entre miradas y sonrisas. Estaban algo nerviosas, algo confusas, algo incómodas, lo normal teniendo en cuenta que era la primera situación común en posición no horizontal que habían vivido desde hacía dos días.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? - preguntó finalmente Rachel para sacar algún tema de conversación.

- Pues tengo que ver algunos locales con la agente inmobiliaria. Quiero comenzar cuanto antes con la productora, aprovechando que ahora mismo no tengo planeado rodar ninguna película.

- ¿Entonces finalmente lo vas a hacer?

Quinn asintió y dejó la taza en el fregadero apoyándose en la encimera - Creo que es algo bueno, no solo para mí sino para todos aquellos que quieren enseñar su trabajo al mundo. Le estuve dando vueltas y creo que no solo produciré a nuevos talentos musicales sino que iré un poco más allá.

- ¿En qué sentido? - preguntó con curiosidad

- He pensado en crear una especie de sello dónde los nuevos artistas puedan enviar sus proyectos, además de cine y música, de fotografía, libros, pinturas... Yo los revisaré e invertiré en los que más me gusten.

Rachel sonrió - Serás algo así como el hada madrina de los artistas - bromeó

- Bueno... tampoco voy a ser una ONG, ya sabes - rió y Rachel le sonrió de vuelta - Pero sé lo mucho que cuesta que alguien crea en tu idea y si puedo hacer más fácil que otros consigan sus sueños y al mismo tiempo obtener un beneficio, ¿porqué no voy a hacerlo?

Rachel bajó de la silla y se acercó a Quinn dándole un corto beso en los labios - Esa es mi chica - le susurró con una sonrisa.

Porque sí, Quinn era de nuevo _su_ chica y eso era increíblemente maravilloso.

Las dos se miraron sonrientes durante unos minutos, Quinn haciendo pequeños círculos en el brazo de Rachel y esta jugando con un pequeño mechón de pelo rubio. Se sentía tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan natural, como si todo ese tiempo no hubiesen sido nada más que un simple fin de semana.

El fin de semana perdido, eso había sido aquel tiempo separadas.

La puerta sonó interrumpiendo el momento íntimo y Rachel suspiró en el cuello de Quinn - Ese debe ser Walter. La realidad llama a la puerta

Quinn sonrió y posó un beso en su cabeza - Bueno, tómate tu café tranquilamente, yo entretendré a Walter - le dijo dándole una palmada en el culo y guiñándole el ojo antes de salir.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, perfecta, _su_ chica simplemente era perfecta.

* * *

><p>Enfrentarse a George sin duda no sería tarea fácil.<p>

La había llamando como un loco aquellos dos días, pudo comprobarlo cuando encendió su móvil y encontró decenas de mensajes del hombre preguntándole dónde estaba, porque no contestaba o incluso amenazándola con llamar a la policía. Tal vez ya había llamado y su rostro estaba en cada cafetería de Los Ángeles y en las cajas de leche de los supermercados de medio estado, tal vez su nombre estaba en la lista de fugitivos del país. ¿Habría llamado al FBI? Él era muy capaz de algo como eso.

Rachel subió en el ascensor hasta llegar a las séptima planta dónde su secretaria la recibió sorprendida y algo nerviosa, posiblemente la pobre chica había tenido que soportar los gritos de George durante aquellos días. Le comunicó su llegada y le indicó que podía entrar en el despacho.

Ella cogió aire, se serenó y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Pero si es Rachel Berry! - exclamó con ironía - Por fin te has dignado a aparecer.

- Necesitaba un descanso y como no tenía nada programado me tomé la libertad de pasar unos días fuera - le dijo lo más casual posible sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio.

George alzó una ceja - ¿Y no crees que debiste informarme?

- No... no creo que tenga que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago, soy una... una mujer adulta y... puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera - titubeó con nerviosismo

- Por supuesto que eres una mujer adulta Rachel pero yo soy tu agente y no puedes desaparecer cuando te venga en gana.

- Exacto. Eres mi agente no mi niñera George, aunque a veces lo parece. - respondió sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la respuesta y el tono que había utilizado.

Hacía mucho que no le hablaba así, hacía mucho que no le llevaba la contraria o le replicaba, hacía mucho que no tenía la fuerza ni la entereza suficiente para enfrentarse a él

George se quedó mirándola en silencio durante unos minutos tamborileando con sus dedos en la mesa. Rachel podía sentir como el sudor se apoderaba de sus manos e intentó serenarse acariciando su falda una y otra vez. No iba a dejarse intimidar por él, ella tenía el mando y el control de la situación, no iba a dejar que la manipulase de nuevo.

No esa vez, no cuando había vivido los dos mejores días de su vida al lado de la mujer a la que quería. Sabía que Quinn confiaba en ella y el pensamiento de hacer que la rubia se sintiese orgullosa de su actitud ante aquella situación le hizo sacar unas fuerzas sobrehumanas que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

- Vaya - exclamó finalmente apoyando su cabeza en sus manos unidas entre sí - ¿Alguien se ha levantado respondona esta mañana? - Rachel frunció el ceño y giró los ojos - No me pongas caras jovencita. Eres mi cliente estrella, eres una actriz importante de Hollywood, no puedes desaparecer simplemente de la noche a la mañana y apagar tu móvil. Habían podido secuestrarte, ¿sabes la cantidad de fans locos que hay sueltos por ahí?

Rachel rió con ironía - ¿En serio? ¿Pretendes que crea que toda tu molestia ha sido porque estabas preocupado por mí?

- ¡Por supuesto que estaba preocupado por ti!

- No, no lo estabas. - le interrumpió - No te has preocupado por mí en tres años, lo único que te ha interesado de mí es el dinero que podías ganar a mi costa. No juegues la carta de agente protector y benefactor conmigo porque te conozco de sobra. Ambos sabemos el motivo de porque has dejado treinta y dos mensajes en mi contestador. Todo esto es porque he dejado a Thomas. - concluyó con firmeza y una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Sí, esa era la actitud, así tenía que mostrarse. Serena, tranquila y segura. Ella era una nueva persona, se sentía más fuerte que nunca, se sentía como no se había sentido en años.

Estaba liberada, estaba segura de sí misma, estaba mirando fijamente al hombre confuso y sorprendido frente a ella que además de ayudarle a cumplir sus sueños había hecho de su vida un infierno. Porque sí tal vez él le había ayudado a hacerse un hueco en la industria del cine y a ganar miles de millones de dólares pero ella lo hubiese conseguido de todas formas, con él o sin él, porque era Rachel Berry y había nacido para ser una estrella.

¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¿Cómo puedo perderse por el camino? ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado manipular y mover como una marioneta por alguien como George?

Quinn tenía razón, tenía razón desde el principio, ella ya era una estrella con o sin agente de éxito de pelo perfectamente engominado vestido con trajes de Armani.

Era _su_ carrera, era _su_ vida.

Cuando George iba a responderle posiblemente con otro de sus monólogos soporíferos su secretaria abrió la puerta interrumpiendo su réplica.

- El señor Thomas está aquí - anunció

- Dile que pase - respondió sin quitar la mirada de Rachel, esta abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

- ¿Has llamado a Thomas?

- Él es también mi cliente por si no lo recuerdas. - le respondió con soberbia

Rachel se cruzó de brazos y miró molesta hacia la estantería llena de libros de derecho, biografías de ilustres personajes de la historia y otros muchos temas tan aburridos como él.

Odiaba a George, odiaba en lo que ella se había convertido debido a George, odiaba en lo que su relación con Quinn pasó a ser por su culpa, odiaba todo lo relacionado con aquel maldito hombre estirado con su petulante sonrisa de gran empresario y sus estúpidos zapatos impolutos de mil quinientos dólares.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con cada parte de su diminuto cuerpo y ella estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Thomas entró en la habitación en silencio y se sentó al lado de la silla de Rachel mirándola durante unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada hacia George.

- ¿Qué hace Rachel aquí? - preguntó confuso

- Os he reunido porque creo que tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Rachel giró los ojos y suspiró - No tienes ningún derecho a inmiscuirte de esta manera en nuestra vida personal.

- Por supuesto que lo tengo, lo que hagáis o dejéis de hacer se convirtió en mi asunto desde el mismo momento en que comenzamos a trabajar juntos. Somos un equipo, somos una familia y vuestras decisiones no solo os afectan a vosotros sino que nos afectan a todos, a todo el equipo que trabaja día a día porque vuestros preciosos rostros no pasen al olvido.

Rachel miró a Thomas en busca de un poco de apoyo pero este no se inmutó, siguió con su rostro neutral y sus ojos infantiles de niño perdido.

¿Cómo hacía para mantenerse impasible ante todo? ¿Cómo conseguía no mostrar emoción alguna en ningún momento? Tal vez no era humano, tal vez solo era un robot manipulado por un cantante japonés que le ponía voz cuando salía al escenario, tal vez era un androide diseñado por George solo para ser su novio ante la prensa.

- Mira George deja de decir sandeces y dinos porque nos ha reunido aquí - le espetó Rachel con frialdad.

Quería terminar cuanto antes, quería marcharse de aquel maldito despacho y volver a casa con Quinn para poder tener otra de esas maravillosas sesiones de sexo que le hacían olvidarse de todo.

George carraspeó y se levantó de su asiento mirando por la ventana, con los brazos en la espalda - Entiendo que las relaciones se acaban, entiendo que sois jóvenes y que no es fácil mantener una relación en Hollywood pero creo que os estáis precipitando - les dijo girándose y mirándolos fijamente, en especial a Rachel - No podéis tomaros las cosas a la ligera, creo que deberíais hablar e intentar solucionar lo que sea que os ha llevado a este punto. Tal vez podéis visitar a un especialista - les dijo sentándose de nuevo en su asiento y buscando entre sus papeles - Creo que por aquí tenía el número de un amigo mío muy bueno en el tema.

Rachel no pudo seguir conteniéndose, aquello era demasiado - No vamos a ver a ningún maldito especialista George. - exclamó furiosa - Hemos roto. Lo intentamos y no salió bien, ambos sabemos porque no salió bien por lo que deja de hacer como el que no sabe y asume que tu relación perfecta entre tus dos clientes estrellas ha terminado.

Thomas se movió incómodo en su asiento y Rachel se sintió mal por él, no era culpa suya, él no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello, él solo había estado en el momento justo en el lugar indicado. Thomas era también otra víctima más del juego de títeres de George Anderson y eso le hacía estar aún más furiosa, ¿a cuántas personas iba hacer daño aquel hombre?

- Esta bien, ¿no queréis volver? Me parece perfecto, pero la prensa no tiene porque saberlo.

Rache entrecerró los ojos - ¿Cómo?

- No seréis la primera ni la última pareja que finge seguir juntos cuando no es así. Lo hicisteis durante dos años, no creo que tengáis ningún tipo de problema en volverlo a hacer. - concluyó

Y ahí estaba, lo que ella temía desde un principio, la misma historia de hacía tres años. ¿Realmente estaba pidiéndole que volviese a fingir? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Ese hombre no tenía ningún tipo de escrúpulo?

- No pienso volver a mentir George, eso que te quede muy claro - declaró con firmeza. - No voy a fingir que sigo con una relación que ya no existe.

- ¡Oh claro! Por supuesto que lo harás - le contestó con condescendencia

- No, no lo haré.

George la miró fijamente con el rostro impasible y la señalo con el dedo - Rachel lo harás, es lo mejor para tu carrera, es lo mejor para todos.

- ¡Es lo mejor para ti! - gritó furiosa levantándose de su silla - No es lo mejor para mí, no es lo mejor para Thomas, nadie saca ningún beneficio de esto a estas alturas excepto tú. Ya no somos dos desconocidos actores de Broadway, somos actores famosos, soy la actriz menor de veinticinco años mejor pagada de Hollywood, ¡soy Rachel Berry por dios! No me hace falta fingir una relación para vender películas, no me hace falta seguir mintiendo.

- Todo esto es por Quinn, ¿verdad? - le preguntó entrecerrado los ojos - Tengo grandes proyectos para ti, tengo grandes planes pero esa rubita sabelotodo aparece de nuevo en tu vida y tú lo dejas todo por ella, ¡así sin más! Después de lo que te hizo, después de lo mal que lo pasaste.

- Ella ya no es esa persona. Ella ha cambiado.

George rió sin gracia - Ya... seguro. Mira Rachel, ¿quieres retozar con Quinn por las colinas de Los Ángeles? Perfecto, mientras nadie lo sepa me importa un bledo, pero ahora más que nunca necesitas una relación que oculte la verdad, porque créeme cuando te digo que necesitaras alguien que te cubra las espaldas si la prensa se entera de tu relación con ella. No tienes ni idea del escándalo que todo esto puede significar.

- Claro que lo sé y ¡no me importa! - le gritó de nuevo - Me da igual lo que opinen, me da igual lo que digan. Yo quiero estar con ella, Quinn es el amor de mi vida ¡y tú no vas a separarnos de nuevo!

- ¿Yo? Yo no tuve la culpa Rachel, yo no fui quien te dejó sola por ser demasiado cobarde para luchar por ti.

Rachel sintió como algo le golpeaba fuertemente el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, le había dado donde más le dolía, había tocado ese punto sensible dentro de ella, había tocado lo intocable. Quería responder, quería poder decir algo pero las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en ese nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que ella no te dejará de nuevo? - continúo George aprovechando la fisura que sus palabras habían creado en Rachel - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no volverá a repetirse la misma historia? Ella no es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a todo lo que esto conlleva y tú, Rachel, lo sabes.

Iba a replicar, iba a decir algo, iba a gritar y patalear como una niña pequeña pero Thomas le interrumpió.

- ¡Basta! - gritó poniéndose en pie

George lo miró perplejo - ¿Qué?

- Para George, deja de decir cosas que sabes que están haciéndole daño - le dijo levantándose de su silla - Estoy cansado de todo esto, estoy cansado de que habléis de mí como si no estuviera. Hacéis y deshacéis lo que os da la gana y yo nunca digo nada porque es imposible interrumpir pero esto también me concierne, creo que tengo derecho a opinar sobre mi propia vida, ¿no?

Rachel miró sorprendida a Thomas y George se quedó literalmente sin palabras por primera vez en su vida.

Thomas no era un robot, tenía sangre en las venas finalmente.

Nunca le había oído gritar, jamás había elevado la voz ni uno solo de los días que habían estado juntos, ni siquiera cuando lo dejó diciéndole que le había engañado con Quinn.

Solo una vez vio a Thomas mostrar algún tipo de emoción diferente a su imborrable sonrisa y fue el día de la gala de los Oscar tras su discusión con James Cameron cuando este dijo que el cine de Quinn Fabray era demasiado oscuro y dramático para ganar un Oscar. Eso la enfureció, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir que Quinn era dramática? ¡Él era el director de Titanic por amor de dios!

Quitando ese día jamás se habían peleado, jamás habían discutido, es más incluso cuando discutieron aquel día en la fiesta Thomas mantuvo el tono tranquilo y monótono de siempre.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, de pie, furioso, nervioso, alterado y no había ni rastro de su característica sonrisa. Thomas había llegado a su límite, finalmente el vaso había rebosado.

- Esta bien. - respondió George después de unos minutos de silencio - Te escucho.

Thomas asintió y se sentó en la silla satisfecho por poder ser escuchado por primera vez - No pienso ocultar que hemos roto ni mentir de nuevo, ya cometí ese error una vez, no lo volveré a hacer.

- Pero...

- He dicho que no George. - le interrumpió - Si acepté en un principio solo fue porque quería cumplir mis sueños y también porque quería ayudar a Rachel a cumplir los suyos, porque la quería y deseaba que fuese feliz. - le dijo señalando a Rachel que lo miraba con tristeza, tal vez no había debido hablar de sus sentimientos por Quinn delante de él, al fin y al cabo lo que sentía él por ella si era cierto y no era parte de aquella farsa.

Thomas cogió aire y continuo con tono tranquilo - Yo quería que Rachel fuese feliz, pero todo esto solo la ha destrozado. Ella era una persona alegre, entusiasta, se pasaba las horas cantando, riendo y haciendo bromas. Rachel era una persona que siempre quería tener a mi lado porque me contagiaba su energía pero después, cuando comenzamos a mentir ella se fue apagando y cuando Quinn... cuando Quinn se marchó jamás volvió a ser la misma. - dijo con tristeza.

Rachel hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, no sabía que Thomas la conociese tan bien para ver la diferencia entre la Rachel de antes y la Rachel de después de la falsa relación.

George no parecía muy conmovido por el discurso sin embargo - No entiendo a donde quieres llegar con todo esto Thomas, ¿puedes ir al grano y dejar las declaraciones lacrimógenas para tus películas?

Thomas frunció el ceño y endureció el rostro - Rachel lleva tres años fingiendo y a pesar de que ha conseguido todo lo que ha querido y más no ha sido feliz. Y yo he intentado durante todo este tiempo poder ocupar un hueco que nunca estuvo vacio, no estaba vacío porque tenía dueña desde el principio. - reconoció con tristeza - Pero la Rachel que acabo de ver, la Rachel que ha hablado hace dos minutos si es la Rachel de la que yo me enamoré en Londres y no quiero que vuelva a desaparecer y mucho menos por mi culpa. Por lo tanto no pienso mentir de nuevo. - concluyó

- Creo que te estás precipitando Thomas. - le dijo George visiblemente más calmado, si no contaba tampoco con el apoyo de la otra parte difícilmente su plan podría llevarse a cabo - Entiendo que ahora mismo estés confuso porque vuestra relación ha terminado pero tienes que pensar en ti y en tu carrera.

- Y eso hago George, eso hago, pensar en mí por primera vez en mucho tiempo - respondió convencido y seguro de sí mismo - Y estar con una persona que no quiere estar conmigo, aunque solo sea delante de las cámaras, no es lo mejor para mí ni tampoco para mi carrera. No necesito tener a Rachel para poder hacer películas, no quiero seguir siendo el novio trofeo de la gran estrella. Tengo talento, soy un gran actor, un gran cantante y no me importa si esta relación puede hacer que venda más películas o no, no pienso seguir mintiendo.

_Bravo_ _Thomas,_ gritó en su interior Rachel. Por fin había reaccionado, por fin había actuado como un hombre y no como una marioneta en las manos de George.

- ¿Es tu última palabra?

- Sí - respondió con firmeza.

George asintió - Esta bien. ¿Prefieres hacerte el héroe y salvar a la chica del malvado ogro? Estupendo, pero no pienses que voy a seguir trabajando contigo, puedo encontrar a cientos de chicos guapitos que sepan cantar solo con entrar en un maldito karaoke. - le dijo mordazmente

Thomas se levanto y se mantuvo firme - Te equivocas, tú no eres quien está decidiendo no trabajar conmigo George sino yo. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, no me gusta tu manera de hacer las cosas y la verdad es que ya soy una estrella, no me hace falta tu ayuda.

George soltó una carcajada vacía - ¿Tú una estrella? No me hagas reír Thomas, sin Rachel ¡no eres nada! - le dijo con crueldad - Solo otro actor medianamente correcto en la industria del que quinceañeras estúpidas cuelgan posters en su habitación. Puede que en tu pueblecito recóndito de Londres fueses especial pero aquí, en Hollywood, eres uno más.

Eso ya era el colmo, aquel hombre estaba perdiendo la cabeza ella no iba a consentir que ridiculizase a Thomas de esa manera, él era su amigo después de todo.

- Se acabó. - anunció Rachel dando un golpe en el escritorio, Thomas la miró sorprendido y George se sobresaltó por el ruido - Tú eres el ser más egocéntrico, mezquino y prepotente que he conocido en toda mi vida - le dijo señalándole con el dedo - Si te he soportado todos estos años solo ha sido porque estaba demasiado rota como para hacerte frente pero se acabó. Tú trabajas para nosotros no nosotros para ti, nosotros somos tus clientes y el cliente siempre tiene la razón. Y yo como cliente te digo que te puedes meter tus proyectos de futuro para mí por donde te quepa, ¿me has entendido? - declaro con firmeza mirándolo fijamente antes de coger su bolso y dirigirse a la puerta - Vámonos Thomas.

Thomas asintió y la siguió pero Rachel se paró en seco girándose para mirar de nuevo al hombre confuso en el escritorio - ¡Ah! Y quiero que sepas que han pasado tres años y aún estoy enamorada de Quinn y ella de mí, como ves esto es mucho más que un amor veinteañero. ¡Que te jodan George! - gritó - ¡Dios, que bien suena! ¡Que te jodan! - repitió antes de salir por la puerta.

- Adiós George. - se despidió el otro chico con la mejor de sus sonrisas. - Creo que ahora tendrás que buscarte a otros dos ilusos a los que manipular, espero que tengas suerte - le dijo con ironía antes de pegar un portazo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Has visto su cara? - exclamó riendo Rachel al salir del edificio - Por un momento creí que la vena de su frente iba a explotar. ¡Dios! ¡Ha sido increíble! - gritó entusiasmada sin poder dejar de sonreir<p>

Thomas la miró alzando una ceja - Estabas deseando esto desde hace mucho, ¿verdad?

- Desde el primer momento en que le vi. - reconoció

Los dos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos y Rachel pudo ver la sonrisa triste en la cara de Thomas, podía ver como aquello también había sido duro para él, como le había afectado su decisión.

George había sido un huracán que había ido destrozándolo todo a su paso. Había destrozado su relación con Quinn, había vuelto débil a la rubia, la había convertido a ella en un fantasma, había hecho pasar a Thomas tres años de su vida con alguien de quien estaba enamorado pero no podía corresponderle y quien sabía cuántas personas más habían sufrido los efectos de sus planes por el camino.

- Gracias Thomas, por defenderme antes y por... bueno por todo en realidad, eres un buen amigo. - le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

- Lastima que no pueda ser nada más. - susurró Thomas cabizbajo

- Yo...

- Lo sé Rachel, lo sé. - le interrumpió - Y aunque cuando te fuiste realmente quise odiarte no pude hacerlo, yo sabía dónde me metía desde un principio. Tal vez si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias, tal vez en un mundo dónde Quinn no existiese, podríamos haber sido muy felices. - sonrió haciendo sonreir a Rachel - Pero las cosas son como son y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Thomas había sido una persona muy importante en su vida, tal vez no de la manera en la que a ella le hubiese gustado para hacer las cosas más fáciles pero sin duda lo único bueno de todo aquello había sido su amistad con Thomas.

- ¿Quién será tu agente ahora? - le preguntó para sacar algún tema de conversación - Podemos buscar uno juntos, que ahora no seamos la pareja de moda de Hollywood no significa que no podamos ser amigos, mira a Bruce y Demi.

Thomas soltó una carcajada - Bueno sería una idea genial compartir agente pero ya he buscado uno.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. - asintió - Cuando te fuiste sabía que esto iba a ocurrir y busqué por mi cuenta.

Rachel lo miró sorprendida - ¡Vaya! Lo tenías todo calculado

- Era algo que tenía pensado desde hace tiempo - se encogió de hombros - Y he encontrado a uno bastante bueno con la mitad de ego que George que ya me ha buscado un papel en una película.

- ¿Sí? ¡Eso es estupendo! - exclamó emocionada. Le deseaba lo mejor a Thomas, se merecía cosas buenas en su vida, se merecía a alguien capaz de quererle de verdad y no solo ante los focos.

- Dentro de tres días me iré a un pequeño pueblo perdido de la mano de dios en Bangkok. - sonrió

- ¿Bangkok? Pero eso está... ¡eso está en Tailandia!

Thomas asintió de nuevo -Lo sé. Tiene un guión bastante complejo como para poder contártelo ahora, de hecho creo que aún no entiendo del todo la historia - rió - Pero digamos que tendré que raparme la cabeza y convertirme en un monje budista.

Rachel abrió los ojos ampliamente - ¿Te vas a rapar la cabeza? - Quinn estaría muy contenta con aquello, por fin iban a podar "el gran bosque caducifolio" como le llamaba la rubia.

- Sí, son exigencias del guión. - dijo pasándose la mano por su voluminoso pelo rizado - De todas formas creo que necesitaba cortarme el pelo desde hace tiempo. - rió de nuevo.

Rachel lo miró con una sonrisa - Me alegro mucho de que intentes evolucionar, Thomas. Eres una gran actor, tal vez no tan bueno como yo pero... estás cerca. - bromeó

- Nadie es tan bueno como tú, Rachel. - dijo mirándola fijamente. Rachel se sintió un poco incómoda y supo que ya era la hora de despedirse. Thomas también lo sabía - Puedes ir a casa cuando quieras, estos días me quedaré en un hotel.

- No tienes porque hacerlo, yo puedo... puedo quedarme con Quinn. - titubeó. Era extraño hablar de ella con él, había sido su novio hasta hacía tres días al fin y al cabo - De todas formas iré para recoger algo de ropa, si no te importa.

Thomas asintió - No te preocupes, yo no estaré, tengo que solucionar algunos asuntos antes de irme.

Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre ellos de nuevo y Rachel supo que definitivamente ya era hora de marcharse.

- Bueno pues... espero que tengas mucha suerte Thomas.

- Tu también Rachel. - sonrió

Rachel sintió tristeza por perder al chico que tanto había cuidado de ella en todos esos años.

Había sido su mejor amigo, su único amigo en realidad teniendo en cuenta que Kurt estaba desaparecido por completo desde que comenzó su carrera en Broadway dejando Los Ángeles y su fracaso como actor de Hollywood atrás. Parecía que no iban a coincidir nunca en la misma ciudad, solo lo había visto tres veces en aquel año.

Thomas era su único apoyo, aunque debía reconocer que si estaba sola no era solo por culpa de los demás, ella tampoco había querido mantener contacto con nadie, sus viejos amigos solo le recordaban a Quinn y ella había evitado cualquier cosa que pudiese traerle viejos recuerdos.

- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? - le preguntó dubitativa

- Por supuesto - le respondió con una sonrisa abriendo sus brazos.

- Cuídate. Te voy a echar de menos. - le susurró al oído en el abrazo.

- Y yo a ti. - le dijo separándose de ella - Y si me entero que Quinn vuelve a hacerte daño de nuevo vendré con mi túnica naranja y le haré unos movimientos de Kung-fu.

Rachel arqueó las cejas divertida - ¿El Kung-fu no es chino?

- Lo que sea. - exclamó el chico moviendo las manos - Adiós Rachel

- Adiós Thomas.

Le dijo antes de ver como se marchaba calle abajo para pedir un taxi.

Ya estaba hecho. Había roto con Thomas y con George todo en menos de setenta y dos horas. Su vida había dado un giro de 180º por completo y todo era por culpa de Quinn, o más bien gracias a ella.

Rachel suspiró, tomó el aire fresco de aquella mañana en Los Ángeles y se acurrucó en su abrigo negro en dirección a su coche donde Walter le esperaba sumergido en uno de sus libros, como siempre. Esta vez se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y no atrás como era habitual, Walter se había convertido en algo más que un chófer para ella, era tal vez como un tercer padre o un tío cercano.

Parte de la familia al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Todo bien señorita Berry? - le preguntó Walter

- Perfecto, mejor que nunca Walter - sonrió Rachel poniéndose el cinturón.

¿Sabes esa sensación que llega cuándo te golpea la certeza de que estás haciendo lo correcto? Te sientes libre y en paz, ¿verdad? Pues exactamente así se sintió Rachel cuando se alejó finalmente del edificio dónde se encontraba la oficina de George con la seguridad de que jamás volvería a verle.

* * *

><p>Había sido extraño volver a su casa después de todo lo que había pasado, aquella casa en Beverly Hill dónde había compartido nueve meses con Thomas.<p>

Recordaba perfectamente el primer día que legó allí, después de haber aceptado por fin salir con el chico y recién llegada a Los Ángeles. Recordaba ese nudo en su pecho mientras Thomas le enseñaba cada habitación de su nuevo hogar, lo recordaba porque se había sentido más triste y confusa que nunca. No sabía si quería compartir casa con Thomas, no sabía si quería dejar su amada Nueva York por la calurosa y tranquila ciudad de Los Ángeles, no sabía nada en realidad, estaba perdida, estaba tomando decisiones tan importantes como vivir con alguien solo porque era lo que se esperaba que hiciese.

En aquel tiempo que había estado sin Quinn todas las decisiones que tomó fueron por simple inercia, por supervivencia, porque George se lo ordenaba y ella estaba demasiado cansada de todo como para hacerle frente.

Fue extraño volver a esa casa porque ella ya no era la misma que había salido corriendo con lo puesto en busca de Quinn hacía solo tres días, ella había cambiado, ella había vuelto a ser la misma que un día se perdió en Nueva York viendo marchar al amor de su vida.

Muchos eran los pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza, muchos eran los planes que iba barajando en el camino desde Beverly Hill a Santa Mónica mientras Walter canturreaba _I'm a Believer_ de The Monkees y ella sonreía, porque definitivamente ahora de nuevo _"era una creyente". _Creía en ella misma, creía en su nueva vida, creía en Quinn.

Quinn había sido una inyección de felicidad, de confianza, de energía y ahora estaba tan entusiasmada como el día en que su padre le regaló por navidad la banda sonora de _Evita._ No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan viva, tal vez no lo había estado nunca, tal vez no había vivido en aquellos tres años y ahora había resucitado de nuevo.

Quería comenzar de nuevo, quería recuperar el control que George le había arrebatado cuando apareció en esa cafetería de Nueva York, quería poder tomar sus propias decisiones respecto a su carrera, quería poder recorrer su propio camino sin las indicaciones de un hombre que ponía el dinero y la fama por delante de todo. Solo tendría que asistir al estreno de su nueva película en un mes y después sería libre, libre para hacer y deshacer todo cuanto quisiera. Libre para vivir.

Quinn había abierto la jaula en la que ella misma se había metido y ahora podía volar tranquilamente sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie. Su vida había comenzado de nuevo y se sentía más feliz de lo que jamás había estado.

Llamó a la casa de Quinn y esperó ansiosa con su pequeña maleta en la mano, habían pasado ocho horas desde que se despidieron y ya la echaba de menos.

La chica le abrió y Rachel andó por aquel camino de piedras ya tan familiar, la casa de Quinn se sentía más como su hogar de lo que su verdadera casa la había hecho sentir, tal vez porque daba igual cuál fuese el lugar, Quinn era su casa.

- Buenas noches pequeña estrella - la saludó Quinn con una sonrisa y un corto beso en los labios. _Pequeña estrella_, cuanto había echado de menos aquel nombre. Rachel la miró ensimismada durante unos segundos y se abrazó fuertemente a la rubia que le acarició con delicadeza el pelo - ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Ha ido mal tu encuentro con George? - le preguntó preocupada la rubia.

Rachel negó con la cabeza sin soltarse de los brazos de su chica, quería sentirla, quería poder envolverse de toda esa paz que Quinn le proporcionaba. Su cabeza encajaba perfectamente en su hombro, sus brazos la rodeaban sin esfuerzo, sus respiraciones se acompasaban como una hermosa música de fondo. ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir sin eso? ¿Cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo alejada de ella?

Quinn la apartó y la miró con ternura cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos y dándole un delicado beso que la hizo estremecer, sus labios eran adictivos, no sabía que sustancia psicotrópica tendrían pero era una completa adicta a esos labios.

- Ven, entremos. Tengo una sorpresa para ti - le susurró con una sonrisa cogiendo su mano.

Las dos caminaron juntas el pequeño trayecto entre la puerta y el salón y Rachel miró sorprendida lo que le esperaba. Quinn seguía siendo toda una romántica, eso no había cambiado con los años y daba gracias a dios porque no lo hubiese hecho, las sorpresas de Quinn siempre habían sido su cosa favorita.

- ¿Has... has preparado una cena? - le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Quinn asintió y la miró preocupada - ¿No te gusta? ¿Piensas que es demasiado rápido para estas cosas? Podemos cenar fuera si lo prefieres o...

Pero Rachel la calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios y la beso lentamente poniendo en ese pequeño contacto todos esos sentimientos que ni mil palabras podría expresar. - Es perfecto, simplemente perfecto - le susurró al separarse de ella.

La rubia sonrió con alegría y la guió hacia el improvisado picnic que había montado en su salón. Mantas, cojines, comida italiana, fresas, vino y luces de colores le esperaban en el suelo prometiéndole una maravillosa velada al lado de la persona a la que quería.

La cena fue trascurriendo con normalidad entre risas y animadas conversaciones sobre cómo habían pasado el día. Quinn estaba realmente entusiasmada por haber encontrado el lugar perfecto donde comenzar su camino como productora, una oficina en uno de los muchos edificios que había en Wilshire Boulevard. Le gustaba que estuviese tan interesada en avanzar con su carrera, en no acomodarse a pesar del éxito que había tenido como directora. La cabeza de Quinn siempre estaba ideando nuevos proyectos en su constante búsqueda de algo más y eso le encantaba, era un claro ejemplo de la nueva Quinn, más parecida a la chica de la que se enamoró en Nueva York, más parecida a esa mujer que la hizo enloquecer por completo con su espíritu aventurero y su búsqueda incansable de emociones, esa chica que nada tenía que ver con la versión triste y opaca que se despidió de ella aquella noche calurosa de Junio.

Quinn tenía razón, lo mejor había sido terminar, que pasase el tiempo y las dos madurasen lo suficiente como para poder quererse sin hacerse daño la una a la otra. Le había costado aceptarlo pero era verdad, si hubiesen seguido juntas entonces tal vez se habrían terminado odiando y ahora todos esos buenos recuerdos de su vida con Quinn estarían guardados en el cajón de cosas que no quería haber vivido.

Los años habían pasado y ellas ahora sí estaban preparadas tal vez para ese amor tan grande que en otro tiempo se les fue de las manos.

Después de la deliciosa cena que Quinn le había preparado y alguna copa de vino más de la cuenta Rachel y Quinn se tendieron en la manta con sus cabezas apoyadas en los cómodos cojines y se sumergieron por completo en la tranquilidad del momento.

- Es todo tan extraño - susurró Rachel más hablando consigo misma que con Quinn.

- ¿El qué? - le preguntó sin dejar de hacer pequeños círculos en su hombro.

Rachel se encogió de hombros - No sé, esto. Estar aquí, contigo, disfrutando tranquilamente del silencio, como antes... ¿No te resulta extraño? - le preguntó mirándola tras sus largas pestañas

- No realmente, creo que esto simplemente era inevitable. - se encogió de hombros

Rachel se acurrucó entre sus brazos, escuchando el sonido de los latidos apresurados de su chica que siempre habían sido su melodía preferida.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Crees que debemos hacerlo público ya o esperar un tiempo para... no sé... para ver donde nos lleva esto? - preguntó dubitativa.

Quinn rió - Yo sé donde nos va a llevar esto Rachel, esto no va a terminar a no ser que tú quieras que termine - le dijo con seguridad.

Rachel la miró confusa - Pero solo han pasado tres días... tal vez dentro de un tiempo tú...

Quinn negó con la cabeza y le puso un dedo en sus labios - Ni lo digas. - le interrumpió.

Quinn se acomodó en los cojines y la miró fijamente con esos ojos tan transparentes para ella, honestos, vivos, infantiles, sinceros. Perfectos. - Rachel... Sé que es difícil para ti confiar en mí de nuevo y no temer que vuelva a marcharme pero no voy a ir a ningún sitio, voy a quedarme contigo a no ser que te canses de mis reflexiones soporíferas, mis charlas interminables sobre cine y mis horribles interpretaciones con la guitarra - rió. - Voy a estar aquí, siempre.

Rachel observó su rostro con detenimiento y la besó, eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar para hacer desaparecer algún tipo de duda guardada en un rincón de su cerebro por las horribles palabras de George - Amo tus reflexiones "soporíferas", me encantan tus interminables charlas sobre cine y tus interpretaciones con la guitarra me parecen maravillosas - le susurró en los labios provocando una gran sonrisa de Quinn para luego acurrucarse de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron un rato más abrazadas hasta que la rubia se levantó y Rachel la miró confusa - ¿A dónde vas?

Quinn no dijo nada, solo fue hacia su tocadiscos poniendo uno de esos antiguos discos de vinilo que tenía en la "cueva de la inspiración" como ella llamaba a aquella habitación llena de discos, libros, fotos y otros preciados tesoros de Quinn.

Las primeras notas de _At Last _resonaron en la habitación y Quinn se acercó a ella tendiéndole su mano con una sonrisa - ¿Baila conmigo señorita Berry?

Rachel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza cogiendo su mano - Por supuesto señorita Fabray

Las dos comenzaron a bailar dejándose envolver por la maravillosa voz de Etta James y la noche de su primer aniversario en su antiguo apartamento de Nueva York bailando Frank Sinatra vino de inmediato a su mente.

Ese había sido uno de sus momentos preferidos con Quinn, ese día se enamoró un poco más si se podía de ella y en aquel momento, en sus brazos, sintiendo su cálido aliento contra su cuello y escuchando su dulce voz entonar la letra de la canción solo para ella se volvió a enamorar de nuevo. Otra vez, perdiendo la cordura, perdiendo el norte, sin pensar ni racionalizar nada porque la razón se había quedado a cientos de metros de allí, en una oficina, con George.

_"At last my love has come along, my lonely days are over and life is like a song" _cantaban Etta y Quinn; y Rachel en ese momento no necesitó un juramento firmado con sangre para saber que Quinn, esta vez, no volvería a marcharse.


	41. Toma mi mano

**Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía tiempo libre que ya no recordaba lo que a mí me cunde el tiempo libre XD Aquí tenéis el capitulo dos días antes de lo que dije, presente por la llegada del nuevo año ^^ También estoy escribiendo una One-shot que lleva un tiempo dándo vueltas en mi cabeza y que hasta que no la escriba no podré dormir tranquila jajaja La subiré algún día de esta semana, espero que la leáis y que os guste :)**

**El próximo (el penúltimo :_ ) lo subiré el domingo si mi resaca de fin de año me permite levantarme de la cama jajaja La noche de fin de año es una de mis favoritas pero sin duda odio la mañana del 1 de Enero XD**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Much love and Happy New year eve! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Marzo, un mes después<strong>

"Abróchense los cinturones, va a ser una noche llena de baches" dijo Bette Davis en la película _All About Eve._ Y eso fue exactamente lo que Rachel pensó al montarse en su coche negro conducido como siempre por el maravilloso Walter acompañada de su espectacular y hermosa novia de camino al estreno de su nueva película, la sexta. Seis películas en dos años y medio, no estaba nada mal.

Sería una noche importante, no solo porque era el estreno de su primera película dramática o porque sería su primera aparición pública desde que había anunciado su separación de Thomas o tampoco porque era la primera vez que tenía que afrontar algo tan importante sin la seguridad de George cubriéndole las espaldas. No, no solo era eso. Además sería la noche en la que oficialmente se iba a mostrar ante el público y los cientos de periodistas que allí la esperaban con Quinn. Como pareja. Como novias. Como una pareja de novias. Demasiadas cosas, demasiadas emociones para una sola noche.

Ahora se arrepentía de haber elegido esa como la noche en que saldría públicamente con Quinn después de tanto tiempo. ¿Porqué esa noche? ¿Porqué no cualquier otra? ¿Porqué no una noche en la que no se jugara el resto de su carrera como actriz? No era el mejor momento. Ella habitualmente siempre estaba nerviosa la noche de un estreno y mucho más teniendo en cuenta todo lo que vendría después de que pasease por la alfombra roja del Grauman's Chinese Theatre de la mano con una chica, una directora reconocida y famosa, su compañera de secundaria, su ex-novia desconocida cuando tenía veinte años.

¿Cuánto iban a tardar en descubrirlo? ¿Cuánto tardarían en averiguar todo lo que Quinn y ella habían vivido? ¿Descubrirían que fueron "enemigas" en la adolescencia? ¿Sabrían que prácticamente toda su relación con Thomas había sido un montaje?

Dios... le temblaban las piernas, le sudaban las manos, su corazón estaba bombeando más rápido que el motor de su BMW. Se la comerían viva, iban a atacarle como si ella fuese una pobre cebra desvalida y todos esos periodista una manada de leones hambrientos en busca de una presa que llevarse a la boca. Vale, tal vez estaba siendo un poco dramática, pero la ocasión lo merecía, ¿no?

_Estúpido Richard_, pensó. _Tú no tienes que enfrentarte a esto, no es tan fácil como dices._

Richard era su nuevo agente. Un chico alegre, vivaz y entusiasmado por trabajar con ella. No tenía el prestigio y la fama que precedía a George ni mucho menos pero era bueno, era muy bueno en realidad. Sabía lo que hacía, o al menos eso parecía, y era gay por lo que la comprendía, o al menos lo intentaba.

Era completamente opuesto a George. Nada que ver. Como el agua y el aceite, como la sal y el azúcar, como Barbra y Lady Gaga. A quedado claro que eran muy distintos, ¿no? Pues eso, eran diferentes y por esa misma razón ella le había contratado. Por eso y porque Quinn lo conocía y era uno de sus mejores amigos desde que coincidió con él en un concierto de Marina & The Diamonds. Ella no sabía quién era esa mujer ni porque Quinn querría ir a un concierto suyo pero ahí fue donde se conocieron y si confiaba en él, con lo difícil que era que Quinn confiase en las personas, Richard debía ser un buen chico. A pesar de que solo tenía ocho años más que ella, a pesar de su pelo rosa, a pesar de que solo había trabajado con unos pocos actores mediocres de series de la NBC y películas de serie B, a pesar de que no sabía lo que era Hollywood más allá de lo que había leído en la Wikipedia, a pesar de todo eso Quinn confiaba en él para que trabajara con ella y eso era suficiente para Rachel.

Él fue quien se había encargado de todo aquel mes. Quedaron para tomar café, Quinn los presentó y tras largas charlas de ambos sobre películas de las cuales no tenía ni idea y sobre libros que no había leído, ni tampoco iba a leer en la vida, Richard se puso serio y le dijo como él iba a afrontar las cosas.

Y le gustó.

Le gustó su actitud, le gustó su seguridad, le gustó que no pretendía dominarla ni manipularla por conseguir unos miles de dólares más. Le pidió su opinión, le dio opciones y le permitió elegir la que ella consideraba más apropiada y eso hizo definitivamente que se convirtiera en su agente, porque en los tres años que había trabajado con George no había podido dar su opinión ni siquiera para elegir su propia casa.

Pero ahora dudaba de Richard, aunque ella misma fue quien creyó que la premiére de su película era el mejor momento para dejarse ver con Quinn.

Había sido un mes de locos.

Su ruptura con Thomas supuso cientos de portadas, cientos de artículos, cientos de reseñas y minutos en programas de televisión donde analizaron cada segundo de su relación. Algunos decían que era porque Rachel siempre se consideró mejor que Thomas, otros porque no querían llevar una relación a distancia entre Bangkok y Los Ángeles, algunos opinaban que era porque él había conocido a una tailandesa que le había captado para una secta sudafricana o algo así y otros comentaban que Rachel le había engañado con otro, al parecer su co-protagonista por lo que ellos habían escuchado de "fuentes cercanas".

Ninguno acertó en sus especulaciones por suerte, ¿quién iba a imaginar que la pareja más querida de Hollywood había sido una completa farsa excepto los últimos nueve meses? Nadie, aunque Rachel sabía perfectamente que solo bastaba alguien que sembrara la primera semilla en la historia para que los demás apoyasen esa teoría.

No le importó mucho los comentarios, poco le importaba nada que no fuese Quinn.

Porque esa era su única preocupación Quinn, ella y su vida fuera de los focos que tan bien había sabido mantener en aquellos tres años y que tanto apreciaba.

No sabía si Quinn estaría preparada para tener a decenas de periodistas en la puerta de su casa, no sabía si estaría preparada para los rumores absurdos de internet, no sabía si estaría preparada para tener que lidiar con toda esa masa de desconocidos inmiscuyéndose en su vida privada y analizando cada minuto de su pasado. Ella no servía para eso, valoraba demasiado su privacidad y su espacio. Sin embargo parecía tranquila, como siempre, y durante aquel mes le había dicho decenas de veces que estaba con ella en esto y que era algo que simplemente debían hacer.

Tenía razón, tenían que hacerlo y ya no había macha atrás.

Decidieron no hacerlo público por medio de un comunicado, era su vida privada al fin y al cabo, no tenían que anunciarlo al mundo con trompetas y tambores. Aparecerían juntas, sin más, y después de eso ellas estarían preparadas para las cientos de preguntas, rumores y especulaciones que le esperaban.

Todos en Lima estaban preparados para lo que iba a llegar los días posteriores al estreno.

Finn, Puck, Artie, sus padres e incluso Will y la señorita Pillsbury habían sido advertidos de que muy posiblemente habría algunos periodistas que rondarían por la ciudad en los próximos días buscando historias del pasado de ambas. Todos conocían que las dos eran de Lima y la búsqueda de una conexión en el pasado de ellas sería inmediata.

Ese era uno de los puntos que más preocupaban a Rachel. No quería que Quinn fuese la mala de la historia, la animadora perra que insultaba y ridiculizaba a la pobre Rachel Berry. No quería que otros contasen su historia a su manera, no querían que crearan escenas dramáticas sacadas de cualquier novela rosa de los años sesenta ni tampoco que ella fuese la víctima y Quinn el verdugo.

Ellos no conocían la historia, no sabían nada de ellas, no podían opinar sobre algo solo porque tuviesen pequeños bosquejos de sus vidas pasadas.

En la secundaria Quinn no había sido el verdugo y ella tampoco la víctima, en la secundaría Quinn estaba perdida y ella demasiado centrada en sí misma para pensar en nadie más que en ella misma. Sin embargo esos fueron los cimientos de su relación, ese fue el principio, aunque Rachel no hubiese sido consciente de ello por entonces.

Porque sí, Quinn estaba perdida pero se encontró gracias a Rachel y Rachel solo pensaba en sí misma y en su futura carrera menos cuando se trataba de Quinn Fabray.

Esa había sido la verdadera historia.

Pero ellos no lo sabían y estaba segura de que la contarían a su manera.

Shelby también había sido advertida de que posiblemente encontrarían muy jugoso el hecho de que su madre biológica era la madre adoptiva de la hija de Quinn. Beth había estado resguardada de la prensa aquellos años y nadie sabía de su existencia pero poco tardarían en descubrirlo, poco tardarían en conocer todos esos secretos de su vida pasada que Quinn tan bien había sabido llevar en privado.

La vida de una directora de cine no vendía portadas, la vida de una directora de cine que estaba con una de las más famosas actrices de Hollywood vendería miles de ellas.

Sí, había sido un mes de locos planificando todo para que ninguno de sus conocidos le ofrecieran a los periodistas lo que ellos iban a buscar, incluso Judy tuvo que hablar con el padre de Quinn para que no contara nada a nadie del drama que supuso el embarazo adolescente en su familia, con el consiguiente drama por la no aceptación de Russel de la sexualidad de Quinn.

Ella no se pronunció al respecto, solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que aquel hombre dejó de ser su padre en el mismo momento en que la echó de casa. Llevaba nueve años sin saber nada de él, ¿qué más daba lo que opinase ahora? Aún así Rachel intuía que no debía ser fácil para ella saber que jamás sería aceptada por su propio padre.

Y el momento había llegado, el momento para el que se habían preparado concienzudamente y ensayado mil veces como debían actuar.

Tranquilas, relajadas, casuales, amables para la prensa, sin dar mucha información pero sin mostrarse reticentes a responder preguntas, porque si no les daban lo que querían iban a buscarlo por su cuenta y eso sería mucho peor para ellas.

Eso la hizo estremecer, no estaba preparada, no estaba preparada para todas esas consecuencias.

- ¿Rachel? - le dijo Quinn cogiendo su mano.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó mirándola con preocupación.

Rachel asintió rápidamente con la cabeza - Si, solo estoy un poco nerviosa.

Quinn apretó su mano con fuerza y la miró con ternura - Todo va a salir bien, ¿de acuerdo? Saldremos ahí fuera, nos daremos la mano, sonreiremos como dos idiotas y luego yo me marcharé y te dejaré sola con la jauría de buitres - Rachel frunció el ceño y Quinn rió - ¡Es broma!

- No estoy para bromas ahora mismo Quinn, creo que no eres consciente de todo lo que esto va a suponer.

- Claro que soy consciente - respondió con seriedad - Se perfectamente lo que nos esperará las próximas semanas y créeme, no es algo que esté esperando con emoción y entusiasmo. Pero no quiero esconderme, no quiero tener que andar a hurtadillas como este mes ni quiero que tengamos que estar todo el día en mi casa para no ser vistas juntas, por muy interesante que sea la experiencia de tenerte completamente a mi merced - le dijo alzando las cejas seductoramente.

Rachel no pudo evitar reír ante esto y Quinn le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego volver a mirarla fijamente agarrando su rostro - Estoy aquí contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Afrontaremos la tormenta juntas.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar, saber que podía contar con Quinn para enfrentar aquella locura.

Ella era maravillosa, la persona más increíble que jamás había conocido y era suya, de ella y de nadie más.

Era una afortunada, tener a Quinn Fabray era el mayor éxito de su vida.

- Señoritas ya hemos llegado - les anunció Walter con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Rachel tragó saliva y Quinn le apretó de nuevo la mano con una mirada tranquilizadora en su rostro.

Esto le dio fuerzas, le dio confianza, le dio energía.

Era Rachel Berry y una manada de periodistas hambrientos no le harían flaquear. Había sobrevivido a cosas peores en su vida, había salido de Lima y viajado a Nueva York sola y sin la protección de sus padres por amor de dios.

Podría con esto, podía e iba a hacerlo.

- Vamos, las hienas nos esperan - dijo con seguridad.

Quinn rió y asintió.

Walter abrió la puerta del coche y ella salió con las piernas algo temblorosas cegándose un poco por los flashes de las cámaras, Quinn salió tras ella y con una sonrisa la morena le tendió la mano.

Juntas avanzaron por la alfombra roja, sonrientes, como debían haber hecho aquella noche hacía años en la gala de los Tony.

Y todo sucedió muy rápido.

Los flashes las golpeaban cada dos microsegundos, los periodistas las miraban asombrados sin entender lo que estaba pasando, Rachel saludaba con la mejor de sus sonrisas y Quinn hacía lo mismo tal vez con menos soltura. Richard las acompañaba mostrándose como un padre protector orgulloso de sus hijas y los gritos de sus fans se convirtieron en la banda sonora de aquel momento.

Pudo escuchar como varias chicas exclamaban sorprendidas "¡Es Quinn Fabray! ¿Están juntas?". Otras la miraban molestas por que ella no era Thomas, muchos se quedaron observándolas sorprendidos, otros decepcionados, pero todos posiblemente quedaron prendados por su belleza. Porque era Quinn Fabray, ¿quién no se enamoraría de una chica como ella?

Era el momento de acercarse a la prensa, era el momento de responder preguntas.

Inconscientemente Rachel apretó más fuerte la mano de Quinn y esta le regalo una mirada de apoyo y le susurró "A por ellos tigre". Ella rió y se acercó lentamente a la zona de prensa.

_"Rachel, ¿porqué va de la mano de Quinn Fabray?" _

_"¿Estáis juntas?" "¿Desde cuándo?" _

_"¿Thomas lo sabe?" "¿Por qué no ha venido una noche tan importante como hoy?" _

_"¿Cuándo supiste que te gustaban las mujeres?" _

_"¿Es por ella por lo que terminó tu relación con Thomas?" _

_"¿Qué opina George Anderson de esto?"_

Y así hasta mil preguntas del mismo estilo. Ninguna sobre su película, todo sobre su vida personal.

Eso la enfureció. ¿Que importaba con quién estuviese? ¿No era más importante que aquel sería su estreno como actriz dramática? ¿A nadie le importaba sus próximos proyectos? ¿No era más interesante saber lo que haría a partir de ahora?

Hollywood era extraño, no entendía en qué momento el cine había dejado de ser importante y la vida personal era lo más interesante de un actor.

Odiaba Hollywood, tanto o más que a George Anderson.

Sin embargo ella era actriz y sabía muy bien como sonreír ampliamente y responder con amabilidad a esas preguntas constantes que tanto la abrumaban.

Rachel cogió aire y comenzó a decir esas palabras que tanto había ensayado frente al espejo del cuarto de baño de Quinn, su cuarto de baño teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente vivía en su casa.

- Quinn y yo estamos juntas. Estuvimos juntas en el pasado y ahora nos hemos vuelto a reencontrar. Eso no quiere decir que me gusten las mujeres. - aclaró - Solo me he sentido atraída por una mujer en mi vida y ha sido por esta hermosa señorita. - dijo mirando con adoración a Quinn quien le sonrió con timidez - Ella es una persona increíble. Me cuida, me protege y me hace feliz. Y yo estoy completamente enamorada de ella, es imposible no estarlo una vez que la conoces. - reconoció con sinceridad - Sí, la quiero, la quiero porque es la persona más generosa, honesta y sincera que he conocido en toda mi vida. Hoy es una noche muy importante para mí y esta película es tal vez el mayor reto al que me he enfrentado en toda mi carrera y es un verdadero honor contar con el apoyo de mi novia. Dicho esto espero que entendáis que mi vida privada es solo mía y que nos respetéis y respetéis esta relación como yo os respeto a vosotros. Muchas gracias.

Otra lluvia de preguntas llegó tras la declaración pero Richard ya las guiaba hacia el interior del teatro donde por fin Rachel pudo respirar tranquila.

Lo había hecho, después de tanto tiempo por fin le había dicho al mundo lo que sentía por Quinn Fabray, por fin no tendría que cargar con el peso de una mentira sobre sus espaldas, por fin era libre para actuar y hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que mirar constantemente por encima de su hombro.

Le daba igual como le iba a afectar eso a su carrera, le daba igual tener que trabajar en películas de menor rango si los directores ya no la consideraban "suficientemente hetero" para hacer una película romántica, le daba igual todo.

Solo había una cosa que le importaba en ese momento y estaba frente a ella mirándola fijamente visiblemente sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? - le preguntó Rachel.

Quinn siguió en silencio durante unos segundos y después tragó saliva - Has dicho que me quieres y que estas enamorada de mí - susurró.

Rachel frunció el ceño en la confusión - Claro, ¿por qué pareces tan sorprendida?

- Yo... Tú... - titubeó - Aún no me habías dicho que me querías desde que volvimos - dijo finalmente agachando la cabeza con timidez.

Rachel en ese momento quiso comérsela literalmente a besos, ¿había algo más encantador? - Por supuesto que te quiero Quinn, creía que había quedado claro en el mismo momento en que aparecí en tu puerta hablando sin parar diciéndote que quería estar contigo - le dijo con dulzura cogiendo la barbilla de Quinn para encontrarse con sus hermosos y brillantes ojos.

- Lo sé pero... tenía miedo a que tus sentimientos hubiesen disminuido después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras - reconoció mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Rachel rió y le dio un corto beso para luego mirarla fijamente - Tú, Quinn Fabray, eres la persona más adorable que he conocido en toda mi vida y yo te quiero tanto o más que hace tres años. No vuelvas nunca a dudar de mis sentimientos por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Quinn asintió rápidamente con un gesto infantil que la hizo amarla aún más y volvió de nuevo a su actitud relajada, sonriente y tranquila; tal vez más relajada, sonriente y tranquila que cualquiera de los días de aquel mes.

Rachel negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreir, sin duda jamás había conocido a una persona más maravillosa que Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray era un completo zorrón.<p>

Lo era, no le cabía la menor duda.

¿Cómo había podido estar con tantas mujeres? ¿Es qué no tenía límites? ¿Con cuántas mujeres se había acostado en la cama que ella había pasado todas las noches desde hacía un mes? Oh dios, ¿con cuántas mujeres se había acostado en esa misma encimera donde ella ahora estaba posando sus manos?

Rachel se apartó rápidamente de la encimera y miró con el ceño fruncido a Quinn que seguía de brazos cruzados después de la increíble pelea que habían tenido hacía ya media hora.

Todo había sido por culpa de esos malditos periodistas.

Tres días habían tardado en desgranar cada parte del pasado de Quinn, solo tres días habían transcurrido desde el anuncio de su relación y ya era conocido por todos que Quinn la había ridiculizado en la secundaría, que había tenido una hija con solo dieciséis años, que su padre le había echado de casa y que se habían besado la noche de los Oscar cuando Rachel aún estaba con Thomas. Al parecer tres sesiones de fotos no habían sido suficientes para sobornar a aquel maldito fotógrafo.

Solo su falsa relación con Thomas había quedado guardada en secreto gracias a que este había desmentido los rumores, aunque Rachel sabía perfectamente que harían caso omiso de ellos y que finalmente todo saldría a la luz.

Un escándalo, un completo y jodido escándalo.

Y por si todo eso fuera poco una colección de chicas altas, guapas, modelos de grandes ojos marrones y pelo sedoso y brillante que juntas podían protagonizar un calendario de Benetton debido a sus muchas nacionalidades habían aireando que ellas también estuvieron con Quinn Fabray.

Solo habían pasado tres días y veinticuatro chicas ya habían contado la amante tan maravillosa que era y lo bien que las había tratado.

Veinticuatro chicas que estaban completamente enamoradas de SU chica.

¿Era en serio? ¿No era una broma?

- No puedo creer que estés enfadada conmigo por lo que hice cuando no estaba contigo - le recriminó Quinn aún con el ceño fruncido.

- Y yo no puedo creer que lo jodidamente buena que es mi novia en la cama esté siendo noticia en todos los medios del país - le reprochó mirándola fulminantemente.

- Bueno peor hubiese sido que dijeran que soy una mala amante, ¿no? Ahora eres la envidia de todas las lesbianas de América - se burló Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa

Rachel alzó las cejas - Quinn te advierto que ahora mismo no estoy de humor para tu "maravillosa" ironía.

- ¡Oh vamos Rachel! ¿En serio vas a enfadarte conmigo por esto? - le preguntó Quinn acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos - Esas chicas no han significado absolutamente nada para mí, solo fueron una manera de olvidarte.

- ¿Y porque no lloraste escuchando a Celine Dion mientras comías chocolate y mirabas nuestras fotos para superarlo? Eso es lo que hace la gente normal.

Quinn frunció el ceño - ¿Quién puede ser tan masoquista para superar así una ruptura?

Rachel la miró ofendida y se apartó de ella dándole la espalda.

Escuchar a Celine Dion mientras se comía chocolate y mirar fotos del pasado no era de masoquistas, era un buen método para superar la pérdida. Bueno tal vez no era la forma más sana de superar una ruptura pero ella lo había hecho y no se consideraba masoquista.

Bueno, tal vez era un poco masoquista pero Quinn no podía decirle eso en su propia cara.

- Rachel - le susurró Quinn abrazándola por la espalda - Tú eres la única para mí, lo sabes. ¿Qué más da con quien estuve o dejé de estar cuando estábamos separadas? ¿Qué importa?

- ¡Importa mucho! - le gritó apartándose de ella - ¿Cómo crees que me siento sabiendo que miles de chicas han pasado por la misma cama que yo?

- Primero, no han sido miles, no soy una jodida adicta al sexo y segundo, ninguna chica ha pasado por la misma cama que tú - le aclaró - Ninguna ha entrado en mi casa, tenía reglas, ¿sabes?

Rachel alzó la cabeza y resopló - ¡Oh! Eso lo cambia todo, por supuesto. - ironizó

- Tú has estado con Thomas todo este tiempo - se defendió frunciendo el ceño.

- No, yo estuve con Thomas nueve meses y ¿sabes cuántas veces mantuvimos relaciones sexuales? - le preguntó para luego responderse a sí misma - Tres. Tres veces en nueve meses.

Quinn abrió la boca por la sorpresa - ¿En serio? ¡Wow! Creo que ese chico definitivamente está hecho de metacrilato - rió. Rachel la miró ofendida y le tiró el paquete de cereales a la cabeza pero Quinn lo esquivó - ¡Eh!

- ¡Deja de reírte! ¿No te tomas nada en serio?

- Pues no, dejé de tomarme las cosas en serio el mismo momento en que volviste a mi vida. - respondió.

Se acercó lentamente hasta ella de nuevo y esta vez Rachel no pudo apartarla, su mirada era como la de un pequeño cachorro abandonado y ella era activista de PETA por lo que era moralmente incapaz de apartarla si la miraba de esa forma, por muy molesta que estuviese con ella.

- He sufrido mucho, he pasado tres años horribles y ahora quiero disfrutar. - le dijo agarrándola por la cintura de nuevo - Me da igual que muchas de tus fans me odien por romper lo tuyo con Thomas y que tal vez en este momento tengan muñecos de trapo con mi cara con alfileritos clavados en mis ojos. Me da igual que crean que soy una zorra que se ha acostado con medio catálogo de Victoria Secret, me da igual todo lo que digan en la prensa. Me da completamente igual. Beth está protegida, los periodistas no pueden acercarse a menos de quinientos metros de ella y yo estoy contigo. Eso es lo único que me importa. - le dijo acariciando su rostro con sus manos - Sois las dos personas más importantes en mi vida y que estéis a salvo es lo único que me preocupa.

Era tan dulce, era tan encantadora, era tan jodidamente linda.

Pero ella estaba demasiado dolida y herida en su orgullo como para dejarlo pasar sin más.

- Quinn ¿porqué no me lo dijiste? - le dijo apartando su rostro cuando la rubia estaba a punto de besarla - Nos prometimos sinceridad ¿recuerdas?

- No es algo de lo que esté muy orgullosa Rachel, realmente me odio por haber actuado así - reconoció avergonzada.

Era cierto, estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Podía verlo en sus ojos y ella conocía lo suficientemente bien a Quinn para saber que no era una chica de líos de una noche y mucho menos de líos de una noche con modelos despampanantes.

Lo sabía, sabía que lo había hecho simplemente para superar el dolor.

Pero no era suficiente.

Los celos nublan la visión de las cosas, y Rachel definitivamente estaba celosa.

- ¿Con cuántas chicas has estado?

Quinn frunció el ceño - ¿Qué?

- ¿Con cuántas?¿Veinticinco? ¿Treinta?

- Rachel... ¿qué más da eso? Ahora estoy contigo

- Lo sé, pero quiero estar preparada para la próxima tanda de modelos guapas, altas y elegantes que decidan pasearse por televisión. - Quinn se pasó las manos por su pelo mordiéndose el labio inferior, Rachel esperó su respuesta - ¿Y bien?

- No sé el número exacto Rachel. No las he contado.

Rachel asintió y se alejó de Quinn - Esta bien, hazme una lista - le dijo cogiendo su bolso.

Quinn la miró confusa - ¿Quieres qué te haga una lista?

- Sí. Estaré fuera dos horas, he quedado con Richard para hablar sobre mis nuevos proyectos por lo que tienes tiempo para pensar y contar con cuantas has estado si tienes un número tan abultado que no puedes pensarlo a la ligera. - le dijo colocándose su abrigo.

- ¡Eso es absurdo! - rió Quinn sin poder creer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Rachel se encogió de hombros - Puede, pero aún así tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres dormir esta noche en el sofá.

Quinn frunció el ceño - Esta es mi casa.

- Ese no es el punto. Quiero esa lista, tienes dos horas - le dijo señalándola con el dedo antes de salir por la puerta dando un portazo.

Quinn suspiró. Presentía que aquella noche terminaría durmiendo en el sofá, hiciera o no hiciera esa lista.

* * *

><p>Alguien le dijo una vez "El que es celoso no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta." Y ese era su problema, tenía una imaginación desbordante desde que era una niña y podía recrear en su mente cada uno de los encuentro amorosos que había tenido Quinn en aquellos años.<p>

Se la imaginaba sentada en un bar con una copa de gin tonic en la mano, pensativa, mirando al horizonte y como cualquiera de las fulanas que se habían acostado con ella le sonreía detrás de la barra. Podía imaginarse como Quinn le devolvía la sonrisa y después le invitaba a una copa seduciéndola sutilmente con su gran don para la palabra y su espíritu bohemio y soñador.

Podía imaginar a la perfección como la chica le invitaba a su casa y como Quinn se negaba en un principio con una sonrisa tímida y un leve rubor en sus mejillas completamente calculado, para luego aceptar diciendo que no solía hacer cosas como esa muy a menudo.

Y después subirían al maravilloso apartamento de la fulana y Quinn le haría reír con sus brillantes comentarios y la deslumbraría tal vez con sus próximos proyectos o hablándole de fotografía o libros y cuando habían pasado las horas, tal vez solo minutos, finalmente... bueno esa parte prefería no imaginársela porque en ese caso una caja de cereales no era precisamente lo que iba a tirarle a la cabeza, tal vez algo más contundente, ¿el microondas quizás?

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, aquellas chicas le había hecho perder la confianza en sí misma.

Eran mucho más altas que ella, mucho más guapas que ella, mucho más elegantes y femeninas de lo que ella jamás podría ser. Sabía que Quinn había tenido alguna relación en aquel tiempo, no era tan inocente como para pensar que había estado sola durante casi tres años, pero por nada del mundo podría haber imaginado la larga lista de amantes que la rubia había coleccionado.

¿Cuántas más saldrían? ¿Podría llenar un teatro con todas sus conquistas?

Vale, tal vez se estaba tomando las cosas de una forma demasiado dramática pero no podía controlarlo, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan celosa.

Rachel llegó al pequeño despacho de Richard, muy diferente al de George, mucho más casual y menos elegante, repleto de libros, películas y carteles de famosos éxitos de la historia.

Era un lugar acogedor, cada esquina rebosaba calor y hospitalidad y el sonido del agua cayendo en la pequeña fuente con un buda en el centro siempre le había resultado tranquilizador.

Excepto ese día por supuesto.

- Hagamos esto rápido, tengo que patear el culo promiscuo de mi novia dentro de una hora y media. - dijo sentándose con rapidez en una de las sillas rojas de diseño colocadas frente al escritorio

Richard la miró sorprendido y se quitó sus gafas de pasta - ¡Wow! Veo que habéis estado viendo la televisión esta mañana.

- Esta mañana y anoche. - asintió - Y también he leído E! Online y la web de Perez Hilton y todos esos sitios que se han hecho eco de lo increíblemente buena que es Quinn en la cama y lo feliz que es capaz de hacer a una mujer. Sí, lo es he leído todos. - comentó molesta moviendo con nerviosismo las piernas

- Bueno Rachel eso fue antes de que volvieseis a estar juntas. - le dijo intentando aminorar su enfado

- No me importa. - contestó con frialdad

- Pero...

- Richard, no quiero hablar de ello. - le interrumpió.

El chico asintió y sacó varias carpetas de uno de los cajones de su mesa de madera ecológica último modelo sacado del catálogo de Ikea posiblemente.

- Bueno afortunadamente la noticia no ha afectado mucho a tu carrera y a tus proyectos. - dijo sonriente esparciendo varias carpetas sobre la mesa - Muchos han sido los rumores que se han vertido sobre ti y Quinn en estos días pero eso no ha afectado tanto como pensaba a tu carrera, aunque sí es cierto que algunas ofertas ya no están disponibles. - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y acariciando su pelo rosa entre sus dedos.

Rachel frunció el ceño - ¿Me han despedido antes de contratarme?

Richard rió - Podría decirse que sí. Teníamos bastantes proyectos pero en estos días me han llamado diciéndome que ya han encontrado a una actriz para ese papel o que tú no eras el perfil que buscaban. Algunos han ido más allá y han reconocido que no quieren trabajar con alguien tan polémico.

- ¿Yo polémica? - exclamó ofendida

- Lo sé, es una estupidez pero ya sabes cómo funciona esto... - respondió colocándose de nuevo sus gafas - Jamás reconocerán que el motivo de porque no quieren que trabajes con ellos es porque ahora estás con una mujer. La hipocresía es el motor que mueve esta industria desgraciadamente.

Rachel suspiró e intento mantener una actitud menos fría, al fin y al cabo Richard no tenía la culpa de que Quinn hubiese retozado con media ciudad de Los Ángeles

- Bueno, ¿cuántas películas tenías como posibles para mí y cuántas no me han desechado por estar con Quinn?

Richard abrió su agenda y movió el bolígrafo negro de su mano mientras leía - Teníamos once guiones, cinco pruebas y cuatro muy probables personajes protagónicos.

- Y ahora tenemos...

- Dos pruebas, un guión y un muy probable papel protagónico. - concluyó cerrando la agenda.

Rachel se levantó furiosa de la silla y Richard la miró sorprendido - ¡Esto es increíble! ¿En serio? ¿Qué le pasa a la gente? ¿Soy peor actriz porque me haya enamorado de una mujer? ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI por amor de dios!

- Lo sé y esto me indigna tanto como a ti - le dijo con tono tranquilo intentando mostrar su apoyo - Pero créeme los efectos no han sido tan devastadores. Eres una de las primeras actrices jóvenes de Hollywood que han reconocido estar en una relación amorosa con una mujer que, además, también trabaja en esto y ya era famosa antes de estar contigo. Podía haber sido mucho peor, podías no haber tenido ningún papel y conformarte con películas de serie B toda tu vida.

- ¿Podría haber pasado eso?

Richard asintió con tristeza - Sí, podría haber pasado pero no ha sido así y por ello debemos estar satisfechos con lo que tenemos. - dijo finalmente de nuevo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Aquel chico conseguía relajarla, le transmitía confianza y buenas vibraciones, lo veía más como un amigo o como un hermano mayor que como un agente en realidad.

Era la persona adecuada, no le cabía la menor duda.

- Es injusto. - se quejó sentándose de nuevo algo más tranquila.

- Lo sé cariño pero así es este mundo; frío, superficial y basado en las apariencias. - le dijo cogiéndola de la mano.

Rachel se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y luego suspiró pesadamente - Bueno, ¿qué papeles me quedan?

Richard comenzó a abrir sus carpetas de colores - Tenemos un guión de una comedia romántica. - Rachel suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, el chico rió - Sí, sé que no quieres encasillarte por lo que ya había descartado ese guión. - le dijo tranquilizador - Después tenemos una prueba para una película bélica pero creo que no es un papel muy adecuado para ti, sería demasiado arriesgado en estos momentos aunque si quieres puedes leer el guión...

- Confío en tu criterio Richard. - respondió con firmeza

Richard la miró algo sorprendido y luego bajó de nuevo la vista a sus carpetas visiblemente feliz, era como un niño pequeño y eso le hacía apreciarlo aún más - De acuerdo. El tercero es un papel bastante bueno pero Scarlett Johansson está sonando como posible y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado... - continuó mordiéndose el labio inferior

- Es decir que no tengo nada. - frunció el ceño

- No, espera, he dejado lo mejor para el final. Tengo una magnífica oferta para ti de alguien que no podrás rechazar.

- ¿Quién?

- Ridley Scott. - le dijo con una sonrisa

Rachel negó con la cabeza - No.

- Si.

- ¿Ridley Scott quiere trabajar conmigo? - preguntó sorprendida acercándose más al escritorio

Richard sonrió aún más - A decir verdad está _muy interesado_ en trabajar conmigo. Es una película dramática y tu personaje es una heroína que trabaja de doble espía para los rusos durante la Guerra Fría. Es un papel maravilloso y el rodaje no comenzaría hasta agosto por lo que tendrás unos meses más de vacaciones - sonrió

Rachel cerró la boca por primera vez desde hacía dos minutos y le golpeó el brazo - ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Creía que tendría que hacer anuncios de champú a partir de ahora.

- Me gusta el drama. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros

- Vaya. No puedo creerlo. - susurró para sí misma aún algo sorprendida.

Era un director importante, estaba en la lista de los veinticinco mejores directores de cine de la actualidad y quería trabajar con ella, estaba _muy interesado_ en trabajar con ella y en tenerla como protagonista de su película.

George se había vuelto a equivocar, ser sincera con sus sentimientos no había arruinado ni mucho menos su carrera.

- ¿Nos quedamos con esto entonces?

- Por supuesto - respondió emocionada - Es decir, ¡es Ridley Scott! No puedo decirle que no y además tampoco tengo mucho donde elegir. - rió con pesadez

- Bueno en realidad tienes otras ofertas, pero no en Hollywood. - le aclaró

Rachel lo miró confusa - ¿A qué te refieres?

- En septiembre van a reponer en Broadway el musical de Evita y el director es un fan incondicional de tu trabajo. Me ha llamado personalmente varias veces para preguntarme si estarías interesada en el papel protagonista.

- ¿En serio? ¿Evita? ¿Yo, protagonista de Evita? - preguntó casi sin voz con los ojos muy abiertos

Richard no pudo contener la risa ante su actitud - Sí, tú.

- ¡Oh dios mío! - gritó levantados de la silla con las manos en la cabeza - Eso... eso es... es un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he cantado frente a mi espejo Don't cry for me Argentina? Esa es la canción que quiero de música de fondo en mi funeral, ese musical... ese musical cambió mi vida.

- ¿Estás interesada? - preguntó levantándose y acercándose a ella.

- Yo... sí. Quiero decir... ¡es Evita! - titubeó de nuevo por la pura emoción

Era uno de sus musicales preferidos, era el motivo por el que adoraba tanto a Patti Lupone, odiaba no haber podido verlo en directo por no haber nacido en los ochenta en vez de en los malditos noventa.

La historia era magnifica, el personaje era simplemente increíble y si Madonna lo había hecho, ¿porqué no podía hacerlo Rachel Berry?

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar Hollywood y el cine por una temporada? El director quiere dedicación absoluta al menos los primeros seis meses.

- Yo... no lo sé. - titubeó acariciándose sus manos con nerviosismo

Richard echó la cabeza a un lado y la observó detenidamente - ¿No lo sabes por Quinn?

No respondió, pero Richard supo de inmediato que sí era por Quinn.

No podía irse a Nueva York y dejarla en Los Ángeles, no podía estar tanto tiempo alejada de ella, no quería verla solo algunos fines de semana al mes o hablar con ella por teléfono y Skype como cuando estaba en Londres. Aquellos seis meses fueron muy difíciles, no podía pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, por muchas ganas que tuviese de interpretar a Evita y de volver a Broadway; porque sin duda echaba de menos Broadway y necesitaba alejarse durante una temporada de la vida de Los Ángeles y de la constante frivolidad y falsedad de Hollywood.

Pero Quinn tenía su vida en la ciudad y no pensaba volver a estar lejos de ella, solo había pasado una hora desde que se habían separado y ya la echaba de menos a pesar de lo mucho que la odiaba por ser tan condenadamente atractiva para todas las mujeres del país.

Quinn era más importante que cualquier papel, incluso si ese papel tal vez había sido el que había ansiado toda su vida.

Richard tocó su hombro en la comprensión y le dedicó una amable sonrisa - Bueno, háblalo con ella y mañana me dices que prefieres hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien. - asintió cogiendo su bolso y colocándose de nuevo su abrigo

Había pasado de no tener ningún proyecto a tener dos y no dos proyectos cualquieras, no, tenía dos ofertas que no podía rechazar.

Necesitaba recapacitar y barajar las opciones, ver los pros y los contras, tal vez hacer una presentación en Power Point sobre cuál era la opción que más ventajas tenía; aunque en su mente Evita ganaba por goleada y además ella hacía años que no había hecho presentaciones de Power Point, ni siquiera lo tenía instalado en su laptop último modelo del que no tenía ni la menor idea de como utilizar.

- Rachel. - le dijo Richard sacándola de sus pensamientos cuando ya casi había salido por la puerta

- ¿Si? - se giró distraída

- ¿Puedo decirte una cosa? Es algo personal, no como agente sino como amigo. - le preguntó con seriedad

Rachel asintió - De acuerdo.

- Ella está locamente enamorada de ti. - le dijo de repente acercándose a ella - Lo está ahora y lo ha estado todos estos años. Tenías que ver su cara cuando me hablaba de ti y de lo orgullosa que estaba por todo lo que habías conseguido en este tiempo, no hacía otra cosa más que nombrarte en estos años cada vez que quedábamos. Creo que tal vez por eso tenía tantas ganas de trabajar contigo, ella ha llenado mi cabeza de mensajes subliminales - rió provocando una media sonrisa de Rachel.

Richard se apuso serio y la miró fijamente con sus ojos azules algo saltones - Entiendo que estés molesta y no debe ser plato de buen gusto enterarte de cada cosa que tu novia ha hecho en la cama con otras pero... eso es pasado. No seas muy dura con ella, solo actúo de esa manera porque no sabía cómo borrar el dolor. - le dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Las personas hacemos cosas estúpidas cuando estamos rotas.

_Tan estúpidas como estar con alguien al que no quieres solo por no sentirte sola_, pensó Rachel.

* * *

><p>Quinn no había sido consciente de las muchas mujeres que habían pasado por su vida en esos tres años hasta que tuvo que contarlas una a una, y estaba segura de que en el mismo momento en que Rachel leyese el papel su sentencia de dormir aquella noche en el sofá estaba firmada.<p>

¿En qué momento se había vuelto una mujeriega? Ella sabía que tal vez pasaba demasiada noches en los bares y que prácticamente todas terminaba en un dormitorio que no era el suyo pero jamás hubiese imaginado hasta que punto su vida sexual había sido activa en aquel tiempo. Vanessa tenía razón, era un zorrón.

Le resultaba curioso como mirando hacia atrás en el tiempo, no muy atrás en realidad, tenía pequeñas lagunas de lo que había sucedido en su vida. Había pasado los meses más por inercia que por supervivencia y finalmente había terminado siendo una autentica mujeriega que basaba sus relaciones con las mujeres simplemente en el sexo; y sin embargo todas esas chicas, las que habían salido y las que tal vez estaban por salir, decían que se había comportado como una verdadera dama con ellas y que era una persona maravillosa.

Pobres, tuvieron que sufrir las consecuencias de su dolor y su corazón roto. Le hubiese gustado tener todos sus números para llamarlas una a una y disculparse por su comportamiento.

La puerta se abrió y Quinn se levantó corriendo del sofá para recibirla. Nerviosa, con las manos sudorosas, temiendo que le lanzase su pesado bolso de Dolce & Gabbana a la cabeza.

- Rachel he estado trabajando en tu lista. - le dijo acercándose a ella con cierto temor

- Quinn...

- No, no digas nada déjame terminar. - le interrumpió - He estado trabajando en tu lista y he contado todas y cada una de las chicas con las que me he acostado en este tiempo. Lo he hecho, ahí tienes el papel si quieres mirarlo. - le dijo señalándole a la pequeña mesa de café donde su sentencia estaba perfectamente colocada con su hermosa caligrafía y sus tal vez cincuenta mujeres con sus correspondientes nombres, algunos inventados porque no podía recordarlos

- Quinn...

- Espera - le dijo levantando la mano volviendo a interrumpirla - Lo he hecho pero después he escrito otra lista, una de las chicas que me han importado y a las que he querido y esto es lo que ha quedado. - concluyó entregándole el papel.

Rachel lo cogió, miró lo que había escrito y luego la miró a ella confusa.

Solo había un nombre en esa lista: Rachel Berry.

- Quinn yo... - titubeó

- Vale, quieres la otra lista. Aquí tienes. - le dijo con tristeza tendiéndole el papel.

Rachel volvió a mirarla, cogió el folió y sin leerlo lo partió en pequeños trocitos que tiró al suelo para luego darle un corto pero intenso beso en los labios que la dejo literalmente sin palabras.

- Me da igual con quien hayas estado. - le susurró en los labios para después despegarse de ella y mirarla directamente a los ojos - Antes actué como una estúpida y una inmadura. Tienes razón, no tengo derecho a enfadarme por lo que has hecho estos años, no estábamos juntas. Todos cometemos errores cuando estamos dolidos, yo soy la primera que ha hecho cosas estúpidas estos años porque no estabas conmigo. No soy nadie para juzgarte - concluyó con los ojos brillantes recorriendo cada milímetro de su rostro.

Quinn suspiró relajada y la abrazó con fuerza embriagándose con el maravilloso olor de su chica.

- Eres maravillosa, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? - le dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Alguna que otra. - se encogió de hombros - Ven quiero hablar contigo de algo. - le dijo agarrándola de la mano y sentándola junto a ella en el sofá.

Quinn tragó saliva - ¿Tengo que ponerme un casco para no recibir otro ataque con un paquete de cereales?

- No, puedes estar tranquila, de momento. - rió - Yo... he estado hablando con Richard y me ha preguntado en que proyectos quiero trabajar. Y tengo una película... con Ridley Scott.

- ¿Con Ridley Scott? ¿En serio? ¡Es maravilloso cariño! - exclamó entusiasmada dándole un corto beso en los labios

Rachel asintió con media sonrisa - Lo es, aún no puedo creer que haya pensado en mí para el papel. Y mi personaje es maravilloso, una auténtica heroína pero... pero no es realmente lo que quiero hacer. - titubeó agachándo la cabeza

- ¿No quieres trabajar con él? No es tan serio como parece, es un buen tío. He coincidido varias veces con él y...

- No, no. - le interrumpió - No es que no quiera trabajar con él yo... yo quiero... quiero volver a Broadway. - declaró finalmente

Quinn frunció el ceño confusa - ¿Quieres dejar Hollywood? Pero creía que esto era tu sueño. Ganar un Oscar, ser una estrella...

- Sí, sí, lo era, lo es. - se apresuró a responder - Quiero decir que ganar un Oscar sigue siendo uno de mis objetivos antes de los treinta pero... el escenario ha sido siempre mi gran pasión. Llevo queriendo actuar en Broadway desde que tenía cuatro años y realmente me arrepiento de haberlo dejado tan pronto. Solo he hecho una obra y... echo de menos el escenario. - reconoció - Lo echo muchísimo de menos Quinn. Echo de menos el clamor del público, echo de menos el contacto con la gente, el sonido de mis pies contra las tablas, el olor a humedad y a historia en cada rincón. - le dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos, un brillo que hacía tiempo que no había visto, un brillo que expresaba la pura emoción por lo que hablaba - Echo de menos cantar, sobretodo echo de menos eso. Y ni te imaginas lo mucho que echo de menos Nueva York. Yo no estoy hecha para Los Ángeles. Me gusta el frío, la gente y los taxistas esquizofrénicos.

- Entonces...

- Entonces van a hacer una reposición de Evita y quieren que yo sea la protagonista. ¿Sabes lo que sería para mí poder hacer esto? Patti Lupone interpretó ese papel. ¡Sería un sueño hecho realidad Quinn! - exclamó emocionada dando un pequeño saltito en el sofá de forma adorable - Pero antes de tomar ninguna decisión quería hablarlo contigo. Sé que tienes cosas que hacer aquí, en Los Ángeles, y ni quiero ni puedo llevar una relación a distancia por lo que si me dices que quieres quedarte aquí lo aceptaré y seré la protagonista de la nueva superproducción del gran Ridley Scott. ¿Qué me dices? - concluyó mirándola expectante esperando su respuesta.

Quinn estaba confusa, no esperaba que Rachel tuviese dos proyectos tan importantes después de la polémica que la había rodeado aquellos tres días, al parecer Rachel Berry era tan jodidamente maravillosa que ni una lluvia de historias alrededor de su vida personal podía ensombrecer su gran talento.

- Rachel no puedes pedirme esto. - dijo finalmente acariciándose el pelo con sus manos - Es tu trabajo, yo no soy nadie para opinar. No soy quién para decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer con tu futuro.

- No es solo mi futuro Quinn, es _nuestro_ futuro, es _nuestra_ vida. - respondió cogiendo su mano - Lo que yo haga nos influye a las dos y no voy a hacer nada que pueda poner en peligro nuestra relación ni que suponga estar a miles de kilómetros de ti. Quiero estar contigo y me da igual si es haciendo películas en Los Ángeles, si es actuando en Nueva York o si es recolectando arándonos en la India - rió - Me da igual. Lo importante es que estemos juntas.

Quinn guardó silencio. Un silencio corto de uno segundos, un silencio eterno para Rachel.

- Esta bien. - asintió - Pues entonces... volvemos a Nueva York.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendida

- Quieres trabajar de nuevo en Broadway y sé que necesitas despejarte un poco del glamour de Hollywood y yo también lo necesito, también echo de menos poner en peligro mi vida cada vez que me monto en un taxi - bromeó - Por lo tanto volveremos a Nueva York.

- ¿Y qué pasará con tu productora?

- Puedo manejarla desde allí. - dijo quitándole importancia - Además en Nueva York hay miles de artistas que estarán encantados de trabajar con la genial y talentosa Quinn Fabray.

Rachel la miró durante uno segundos para luego saltar sobre ella en un gran abrazo - ¡Volvemos a Nueva York!

- Volvemos a Nueva York. - le susurró al oído.

Quinn miró con una sonrisa a Rachel y esta comenzó a darle pequeños besos por cada centímetro de su rostro - Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. - le susurró sobre sus labios antes de picarlos en un pequeño beso.

- Lo sé.

Iban a volver a Nueva York, no sabía exactamente cuándo tendría que comenzar Rachel sus ensayos pero iban a volver; y ella regresaría al lugar donde todos sus sueños se hicieron realidad o al menos su sueño más importante: tener a Rachel Berry.

Frank Sinatra cantaba en la épica New York, New York _"I'll make a brand new start of it, in old New York..." _y eso pensó Quinn mientras abrazaba a Rachel; iban a comenzar de nuevo en aquel lugar del que nunca debió marcharse o al menos no sin su morena bajo el brazo.


	42. Home

**Feliz 2012!**

**Siento actualizar tan tarde pero hoy ha sido un primer día del año bastante movidito, no tengo ninguna queja por supuesto :D**

**Sé que dije que iba a subir una One-Shot pero estos días he estado casi todo el tiempo fuera entre cenas y compras de navidad por lo que he tenido poco tiempo para escribir. Mi intención es subirla esta semana, aunque tengo mucho trabajo de la universidad acumulado y no sé si voy a poder. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo sin embargo.**

**Penúltimo capitulo. El último lo subiré el sábado y haré un pequeño epílogo que subiré al día siguiente despidiendome así por un tiempo. No sé cuando voy a escribir de nuevo, tengo algunas historias en mente pero también tengo un proyecto de fin de postgrado que aún no he empezado y la verdad es que voy a dedicar todo mi tiempo en ello. Aún así quiero seguir escribiendo, aunque solo sea historias cortas de uno o dos capitulos hasta que tenga tiempo libre para poder hacer otra historia más larga. Si hay algo que queráis leer o tenéis alguna idea decidmelo y yo intentaré hacer que vuestras ideas se hagan realidad, al menos en el mundo del fic :)**

**No me enrollo más. Gracias por seguir ahí y por vuestro apoyo. Much Love!**

* * *

><p><strong>Septiembre, seis meses después<strong>

El aire fresco dando sobre su rostro, el cielo azul ligeramente pálido dejando paso a pequeños rayos de sol que chocaban contra sus mejillas, el césped húmedo bajo sus piernas. El tacto de las tapas gastadas del viejo libro entre sus manos, el peso de la cabeza de Rachel sobre su hombro, los dedos de la morena haciendo delicados círculos en su brazo, la perfección hecha momento.

Vivir en nueva York tenía muchas ventajas pero sin duda una de las más grandes era poder llevar una vida normal, o al menos lo más normal posible teniendo en cuenta quienes eran y a que se dedicaban; pero podían disfrutar de momentos como ese, sentadas en el césped del Central Park una tarde de domingo como cualquier pareja, mientras ella leía y Rachel se relajaba antes de su vuelta al escenario en su lugar preferido de la ciudad, después de Broadway por supuesto.

- Quinn - susurró Rachel aún con los ojos cerrados

- Mmhm - murmuró moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de su libro

- ¿Me lees algo? - le preguntó levantando la cabeza de su hombro mirándola con esos ojos brillantes llenos de vida.

Quinn asintió y buscó entre las páginas de su libro el fragmento adecuado; carraspeó un poco, se colocó bien sus gafas de lectura y comenzó a leer con tono pausado - _"Quiero estar en mi cama, en mi apartamento. Hogar, dulce hogar. En ningún lugar se está como en casa. Llevadme a casa, caminos del mundo. Nuestro hogar es donde tenemos el corazón, pero mi corazón se encuentra aquí; así que debo estar en casa. Hola, amor mío, estoy en casa. En casa, sí, estoy en casa."_ - terminó en un susurro mirando a Rachel por encima de sus gafas con una sonrisa para luego darle un corto beso en los labios.

Rachel la observó en silencio a través de sus largas pestañas, y sin mediar palabra se sentó sobre Quinn poniendo una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas y le quitó las gafas doblándolas con cuidado para dejarlas en la hierba.

Quinn la miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión, y dejó el libro también en el césped para abrazar el cuerpo de su chica.

Rachel comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos por el camino y Quinn soltó una carcajada - Que en Nueva York los paparazzis sean un poco más tranquilos no quiere decir que podamos protagonizar una escena para mayores de trece en pleno Central Park.

- Hace mucho que no damos ningún escándalo. Somos la pareja más polémica de Hollywood, tenemos un estatus que mantener - le susurró con voz ronca para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Hagamos lo que hagamos nunca dejaremos de ser la pareja más polémica de Hollywood.

Porque sí, lo eran.

Todos los medios se habían vuelto locos con la noticia de su relación y mucho más cuando Rachel anunció su vuelta a Broadway, dando lugar así a cientos de conjeturas de porque se iban de Los Ángeles para vivir en Nueva York. Todo cuanto hacían era examinado minuciosamente y sacado de contexto la mayoría de las veces, por no decir todas.

Cuando Rachel volvió a Broadway todos afirmaron que era porque no había soportado la presión de Hollywood; cuando estuvieron separadas dos semanas porque Rachel tenía ensayos y Quinn debía terminar de arreglar algunos asuntos con la productora, todos afirmaban que estaban pasando por una crisis; cuando Quinn se mudó definitivamente a Nueva York, todos coincidieron en que no le importaba abandonar su carrera como directora por su novia; cuando anunció que posiblemente el próximo año iba a rodar una nueva película, todos especularon sobre el lugar donde la rodaría y si esto afectaría a su relación; cuando dijo que la rodaría en Nueva York, los medios criticaron que no volviese a Hollywood; y así con cada pequeña declaración.

Nunca estaban contentos con nada, nunca era suficiente; por lo tanto dejaron de preocuparse y decidieron no dar ningún tipo de explicación más.

¿Para qué perder el tiempo? Ellos iban a seguir buscando noticias y polémicas donde no las había, era una lucha perdida.

Sin embargo por suerte todo cuanto se había dicho, comentado o rumoreado sobre ellas no había afectado en absoluto a sus carreras.

Rachel seguía siendo una estrella, aún no habían estrenado y ya estaban agotadas todas las localidades para los próximos dos meses. Era mucha la expectación por su vuelta a Broadway después de tanto tiempo. Era la ganadora de un premio Tony y había triunfado con su interpretación de Elizabeth en Orgullo y prejuicio por lo que muchos _lloraron_ su marcha de los escenarios cuando decidió dedicarse al cine, su vuelta para ellos fue una grata sorpresa y estaban deseando poder volver a disfrutar de su gran talento.

Quinn por su parte estaba teniendo éxito como productora y ya había financiado una película y un disco que habían recibido grandes críticas por parte del público y por los expertos en la materia. Rachel también tenía previsto grabar un álbum por navidad producido por la propia Quinn y esta ya estaba hablando con una galería en Nueva York para exponer el trabajo de un fotógrafo que descubrió un día en uno de sus paseos por el Bronx con el que quedó completamente fascinada.

Podían decir lo que quisieran sobre su vida privada pero ellas tenían el suficiente talento como para sobreponerse a cualquiera de sus críticas y zancadillas. Esa era su mejor defensa, su propio trabajo y su gran capacidad para enfrentar las dificultades.

Eran el equipo perfecto, juntas podían con todo.

Pero por mucho que pudiesen callarles la boca a los más escépticos con su maravillosas aptitudes, el hecho de retozar en el Central Park en pleno día como dos quinceañeras no era algo adecuadoen absoluto, si alguien las veía y las fotografiaba en una actitud como esa de lo que se iba a hablar al día siguiente sería de su encuentro sexual en público y no de la vuelta de Rachel a Broadway.

Era triste que su vida privada causara más interés que su trabajo pero así era el juego.

Sin embargo por como la mano de Rachel fue avanzando desde el abdomen de Quinn hasta sus pechos a la morena poco le importaba si podía ser un escándalo o no.

- Rachel... no debes empezar algo que después no vas a terminar. - susurró con voz queda antes de soltar un leve gemido al sentir los hábiles dedos de su chica frotando con energía sus pezones.

- ¿Y quién dice que no voy a terminarlo? - se burló mordiendo el labio inferior de Quinn mientras con su mano comenzó bajar por el vientre de la rubia hasta llegar a sus pantalones y comenzar a desabrochar el primer botón.

Quinn abrió los ojos ampliamente - ¿Estás loca? Nos pueden ver.

Rachel hizo caso omiso de ella y desabrochó el segundo botón para ir acercándose lentamente hasta ese lugar dónde no debía acercarse en un lugar público, no cuando sus rostros eran los más buscados del país, no cuando un señor daba de comer a los patos a solo diez metros de allí. Rachel sin embargo pensaba lo contrario.

- La locura es un don que solo los locos sabemos apreciar, ¿recuerdas? - le susurró al oído antes de morder de nuevo su cuello.

Quinn suspiró cerrando fuertemente los ojos al sentir los dedos de Rachel acariciar su clítoris - Vivimos a diez minutos de aquí, podemos continuar en casa.

Rachel negó con la cabeza sonriendo con picardía - No puedo esperar diez minutos y por lo que estoy viendo o más bien_ tocando _ tú tampoco - se burló para luego introducir sin previo aviso dos dedos en el interior de su chica.

- ¡Por dios, Rachel! - gimió Quinn moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante inconscientemente.

Rachel sonrió satisfecha al ver su efecto sobre la rubia y siguió con su maravilloso cometido, hacer que Quinn perdiese por completo la cabeza en pleno Central Park; con parejas paseando a sus perros, con parejas paseando a sus hijos, ¡con parejas paseando a sus nietos!

Era una locura, una verdadera locura.

Y una locura tan condenadamente buena...

Por suerte, o más bien por desgracia, la salvó la campana.

El móvil sonó y Rachel cogió el teléfono, dejando a Quinn jadeante y con los pelos un tanto alborotados, y miró furiosa la pantalla - Espero que estés muriéndote o en estado de coma, Richard - contestó bruscamente.

Quinn suspiró en la frustración, estaba tan cerca... solo unos minutos más, solo eso le faltaba.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza; eso no estaba bien, podían denunciarlas por escándalo público. Se abrochó con rapidez los pantalones, acomodó su pelo y colocó bien su jersey que estaba subido casi a la altura de sus pechos aún con la morena sentada encima suya.

Rachel estaba completamente loca, el sexo la había vuelto una completa kamikaze.

- Sí, de acuerdo. Estaré en el teatro en quince minutos. Adiós Richard - colgó tirando el móvil a la hierba y volviendo rápidamente a desabrochar los botones del pantalón de Quinn - ¿Crees que te vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente?

- Le has dicho a Richard que llegarás en quince minutos...

Rachel sonrió y mordió su cuello para luego volver a introducir sus dedos en la ropa interior de la rubia - Me sobran diez - le susurró con la voz más sexy que había escuchado en sus veinticinco años de vida.

Quinn gimió de nuevo ante el contacto de esos maravillosos dedos en su interior.

¿Diez? Le sobraban catorce.

* * *

><p>"<em>It won't be easy, you'll think it strange when I try to explain how I feel<em>" comenzó a cantar Rachel a pleno pulmón en aquel viejo escenario que varios años antes la había visto cada noche ser Elizabeth y hablar como Elizabeth y cantar como Elizabeth pero ahora estaba escuchándola como Evita, la estaba viendo como Evita, la estaba sintiéndo como ella.

Un sueño, hacer ese papel simplemente era un sueño hecho realidad.

El público la miraba en silencio, prácticamente sin respiración aferrados a sus asientos mientras la banda la acompañaba con la dulce melodía de "Don't cry for me Argentina" y entonces recordó como había cantado esa misma canción cuando era una adolescente; en el auditorio del McKinley, soñando con poder algún día hacer real todas esas espectativas por las que cada mañana se levantaba a las seis y hacía su rutina diaria con la firme convicción de que algún día sería una estrella.

Era solo una niña entonces, era una adolescente inocente, era una pequeña alma soñadora con más ilusión que experiencia; pero en ese momento, en ese escenario, ante la atenta mirada del público que había llenado por completo el teatro y ante la absorta mirada de la mujer a la que amaba Rachel Berry volvió a ser esa niña, Rachel Berry volvió a ser más Rachel Berry que nunca.

Estaba en casa, en el lugar al que pertenecía, haciendo lo que siempre había querido y recuperando de nuevo el amor por el teatro.

Porque en aquellos años en algún punto entre las películas taquilleras, las alfombras rojas, las entregas de premios y las cenas interminables en lujosos restaurantes olvidó porque había querido estar ahí en un principio, olvidó porque había dejado Lima para ir a Nueva York y porqué había sacrificado parte de su adolescencia entre ensayos y duro trabajo para poder llegar un día Broadway. Lo había olvidado cegada por las brillantes luces de Hollywood y los muchos planes tentadores que George siempre había puesto sobre su mesa.

Pero ese era su lugar, Broadway era su hogar.

Ella había nacido para ser la potente _Evita_, para dar vida a la divertida _Eliza Doolittle_, para encarnar a la maravillosa _Fanny Brice_; ella había nacido para dar vida a todos esos personajes que un día marcaron su camino, ella quería devolver a Broadway todo lo que había hecho por ella desde su infancia.

Porque cuando tienes un don y eres bueno en lo que haces quieres poder compartirlo con todos, quieres gritarle al mundo _"Miradme, soy yo y soy jodidamente buena en lo que hago";_ y ella tenía el don de la música, ella tenía el don de la interpretación, ella tenía el poder de hacer sentir a los demás lo que sintió en sí misma cuando dejó de ser Rachel Berry y pasó a ser Evita Perón.

Las últimas notas sonaron, el público se levanto de sus asientos ovacionándola como jamás lo habían hecho y ella terminó la canción con los ojos prácticamente bañados en lágrimas.

Y lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue: _Rachel Berry ha vuelto, perras._

* * *

><p>Era una noche cálida en Nueva York, una noche casi primaveral a pesar de que el otoño estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina.<p>

Rachel y Quinn paseaban tranquilamente cogidas de la mano tras las firmas y los cumplidos de los fans a la salida del teatro.

Todos estaban felices por la vuelta de Rachel, Quinn la que más.

Ella había estado magnifica, radiante, espectacular, magistral y muchos otros adjetivos que no podía procesar su propia mente sin caer en la cursilería o en la reiteración.

No había palabras suficientes para describir como Rachel había actuado aquella noche, Quinn no creía que existiese aún una palabra capaz de explicar cómo se había sentido al escuchar de nuevo su voz de aquella manera, tan llena de pasión, de emoción, tan llena de energía.

Había sido prácticamente como un viaje en el tiempo, como una vuelta atrás a aquellos años donde solo eran prácticamente unas niñas y Quinn escuchó cantar a Rachel "Out here on my own" en el casting para _West Side Story_ haciendo que no pudiese contener las lágrimas con las últimas notas.

Ella siempre había tenido el poder de derribar todas sus barreras, ya fuera con sus voz o con sus palabras Rachel siempre le había hecho bajar la guardia, solo frente a ella podía quitarse la máscara y ser ella misma.

Rachel tenía la llave, ella tenía la llave hacia aquellos rincones recónditos de sí misma que a veces eran desconocidos incluso para ella.

Nadie sabía leer entre sus líneas como ella, nadie podía comprenderla como Rachel lo hacía.

Las dos siguieron caminando, disfrutando de la tranquila noche cuando Quinn reconoció aquel lugar, conoció aquellas calles, conoció esa pequeña cafetería de la esquina con su gran cartel rosa y sus pequeñas sillas de madera en la puerta.

Estaban de nuevo en Murray Hill, estaban de nuevo en aquel barrio del que se marchó hacía ya más de tres años una noche con la convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Tal vez lo había hecho, tal vez el tiempo y las vivencias habían conseguido unirlas más que nunca, tal vez esa decisión no había sido tan mala como ella había pensado todos esos años.

Todo pasa por una razón, y hasta los momentos más dolorosos tienen su función en el tiempo.

- Hacia tanto tiempo que no paseaba por estas calles... - divagó observando detenidamente el lugar - Todo sigue igual que entonces sin embargo. - rió al ver como la señora McDonald paseaba como era habitual a su querida perra Dory. Seguía tan fea y vieja como la recordaba, Dory no la señora McDonald; bueno, ella también.

- ¿Qué hiciste con el apartamento? - preguntó con curiosidad - ¿Lo dejaste cuando me fui o te quedaste ahí hasta comprarte esa gran mansión en Beverly Hill?

Rachel negó con la cabeza - Me quedé. De hecho... lo compré en realidad. - reconoció un poco ruborizada

Quinn paró en seco y miró sorprendida a Rachel - ¿Lo compraste?

- Si. - dijo mirando al suelo mientras jugaba con un pequeño hilo de su camisa.

- ¿Por qué?

Rachel levantó la vista mirándola con timidez mientras se mordía su labio inferior - Era nuestro pequeño rincón, no podía dejar que otros viviesen en él. No sé... era como si alguien hurgase en mi cajón de la ropa interior o algo así. - rió con nerviosismo.

Quinn la miró en silencio y levantó la vista hacia el ático del viejo edificio en el que tantos buenos y malos momentos habían vivido aquellos nueve meses - Tienes... ¿tienes las llaves? - preguntó volviendo su mirada a la morena.

Rachel asintió - Por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Oliver Wendell Holmes dijo una vez: "El lugar que amamos, ése es nuestro hogar; un hogar que nuestros pies pueden abandonar, pero no nuestros corazones."<p>

Puedes ir lejos, puedes recorrer el mundo, puedes andar kilómetros y kilómetros buscando eso que tanto ansías y esperas; pero tu hogar estará dónde está tu corazón, tus pensamientos, tus emociones, y, cuando decidas volver, tus pies sabrán solos cual es el camino de regreso a casa.

- No puedo creer que conservaras este apartamento tanto tiempo - susurró Quinn tirada en el suelo de su antigua habitación mirando ese cielo estrellado que pintó solo para Rachel.

Rachel sonrió apoyada en el abdomen de Quinn mirando también al techo - La señora Stewart me dijo que lo vendiese, que este apartamento para mí era como una manera subconsciente de no querer pasar página, pero no pude. - reconoció girando la vista a su chica que la observaba en silencio - No podía venderlo Quinn, yo... había pasado aquí los mejores momentos de mi vida, no podía simplemente deshacerme de este sitio. No solo me pertenecía a mí, también era tuyo.

Quinn sonrió y acaricio su pelo con delicadeza para luego volver a mirar al techo

- ¿Conoces la historia de las dos estrellas fugaces? - le preguntó de la nada, Rachel negó con la cabeza - Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo el universo era un lugar oscuro, negro, helado y matemático. Un día, sin saber porqué, dos estrellas se enamoraron. No fue un amor fácil sin embargo; la distancia era grande, y no podían acariciarse ni besarse, pero su mayor deseo era poder estar juntas, aunque solo fuese un instante. - le dijo con una sonrisa soñadora aún observando al techo.

Rachel la miraba en silencio atenta a la historia, la voz de Quinn siempre conseguía sumirla en una extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad - Querían estar juntas, pero no podían - prosiguió - Estaba completamente prohibido para las estrellas enamorarse en aquel universo oscuro, negro, helado y matemático.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Rachel

Quinn rió - No lo sé Rach, yo no estaba allí. Supongo que porque no se les permitía vivir fuera de sus orbitas.

- Eso es triste... - susurró

- Lo es, pero ellas no se resignaron a vivir separadas, alejadas por un denso y silencioso vacío. - respondió - Un día decidieron romper la ley del universo perfecto y ordenado, salieron de sus respectivas orbitas convirtiéndose así en dos estrellas fugaces, y se dirigieron a un mismo destino sin saber en qué punto iban a encontrase. Ellas solo querían besarse - comentó con una sonrisa - Ellas sabían que ese sería su primer y último beso, pero a pesar de ello continuaron vertiginosas su sendero suicida… hasta que se encontraron, fundiéndose en un luminoso y bello abrazo de amor y de muerte.

Rachel la miró con tristeza - ¿Murieron?

Quinn asintió y se encogió de hombros - Fue el precio que tuvieron que pagar por quererse en un universo oscuro, en un universo negro, en un universo helado y matemático.

- Pero se besaron...

- Sí, se besaron. - sonrió Quinn

Rachel le sonrió con dulzura entendiendo lo que había querido transmitirle con aquella historia.

El amor a veces puede ser algo arriesgado y doloroso pero sin duda siempre vale la pena correr el riesgo. El amor es para los valientes, el amor es para aquellos que son capaces de luchar por estar al lado de la persona a la que quieren sin pensar en sus consecuencias.

Ellas había sido como esas dos estrellas, ellas se había amado en la lejanía y había salido de sus orbitas para así poder encontrarse de nuevo.

Por suerte su final no había sido la muerte, por suerte ellas tenía toda la vida para poder besarse.

- ¿Quién te contó esta historia? - le preguntó con curiosidad en un giro para apoyarse boca abajo con la barbilla sobre el vientre de Quinn y así poder mirarla fijamente.

- Me la contó mi abuelo. Él era un verdadero apasionado de la astronomía, siempre estaba contándome historias sobre estrellas y constelaciones - le respondió con una dulce sonrisa por el recuerdo de aquel hombre que tanto había significado para ella - Él me contagió su pasión por las estrellas y por el cielo y por los misterios que este alberga.

- ¿Y por eso siempre estás con la cabeza en las nubes? - se burló Rachel

Quinn frunció el ceño - Yo no estoy siempre con la cabeza en las nubes.

- ¡Oh claro que lo estás! - rió moviéndose para poner su rostro frente al de Quinn - Pero a mí me encanta que seas una soñadora sin remedio. - le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Quinn la miró en silencio y la observó detenidamente, vagando con sus ojos por cada pequeña porción del rostro de su chica. Un rostro hermoso y perfecto que jamás se cansaría de poder disfrutar, podía pasarse horas mirándola sin decir absolutamente nada, solo envuelta en su dulce rostro, en sus ojos vivos, en sus pestañas interminables que tanto adoraba.

Era el ser más hermoso de la tierra, jamás nadie había creado una perfección parecida.

Rachel sonrió con timidez - Creo que nunca podré acostumbrarme a esa mirada - reconoció sonrojada

- Me gusta mirarte - se encogió de hombros

- Me gusta que me mires - le respondió de vuelta

Las dos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato en el suelo de la habitación que habían compartido aquellos meses, decenas de recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Quinn. Recordó el día en que hicieron una guerra de almohadas saltando como locas en la cama hasta que una de las patas se rompió cayendo las dos al suelo sin poder parar de reír, recordó aquellas noches de cenas en el pequeño balcón de la habitación hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, recordó el día de fin de año cuando llegaron a casa completamente borrachas y Rachel se cayó al suelo intentando quitar las medias de Quinn con la boca.

Habían vivido muchos buenos momentos entre aquellas cuatro paredes, habían compartido largas charlas e incontables sonrisas, habían compartido largas noches e interminables desayunos entre las sabanas; habían sido felices, a veces dudaba que dos personas hubiesen podido ser tan felices como ellas lo había sido en ese mismo apartamento.

Es curioso como la vida puede dar la vuelta a las cosas, un día aquella habitación era su lugar preferido en el mundo y al día siguiente fue un infierno. ¿Cuánta veces se habían gritado? ¿Cuántas cosas se habían echado en cara? ¿Cuánto dolor había quedado escondido tras miradas frías y vacías que intentaban ocultar aquello que las dos sabían de sobra?

Aquel lugar fue testigo de sus mejores y peores días y ahora, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de que había pasado más de tres años y que ellas ya no eran las mismas que entonces, esa habitación seguía como entonces, intacta.

Las grandes cosas permanecen íntegras en el tiempo, su amor por Rachel y esa habitación eran un claro ejemplo de ello.

Rachel miraba al techo mientras con sus dedos hacía círculos perezosos en su brazo; siluetas sin sentido, sin ningún motivo, un gesto inconsciente solo producto de la necesidad continúa de contacto.

- Rach...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro

- ¿Cómo reaccionaron tus padres cuándo me marché?

Rachel levantó la cabeza de su estómago y la miró confusa - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Quinn se encogió de hombros - No lo sé, es algo a lo que le estado dando vueltas durante estos meses. Sé que ahora no tienen ningún problema y que han aceptado que volvamos a estar juntas pero no los he visto en años, tengo curiosidad por saber cuál fue su reacción, sobre todo tengo curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionó Hiram. Todos estos años he tenido miedo de que una mañana llamase a mi puerta para hacerme una de sus llaves de karate - bromeó con una risa nerviosa

Rachel también rió y negó con la cabeza - No te odiaron ni contrataron a un asesino a sueldo si eso es lo que te preocupa.

- Es bueno saberlo.

- Papi solo se limitó a consolarme y me enviaba cada semana kilos de chocolate vegano. Decía que esa era la mejor manera de superar una ruptura, creo que puse dos kilos en una semana - dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Y qué hizo Hiram?

Rachel la miró en silencio y luego volvió la vista al techo - Me dijo que eras una persona muy valiente.

Quinn frunció el ceño en la sorpresa - ¿Valiente? ¿No te dijo que era una puta?

- ¡Quinn! - exclamó golpeando su brazo - Papa jamás hubiese dicho algo parecido. - Quinn alzó las cejas, Rachel suspiró - Vale, tal vez en la secundaria sí podría pensarlo pero no ahora. Yo... por aquel entonces estaba intentando odiarte con todas mis fuerzas - dijo riendo en el recuerdo - Intentaba culparte por todo lo que había pasado y constantemente estaba diciendo que eras una cobarde, una zorra y una perra sin corazón.

- Gracias - ironizó

Rachel se encogió de hombros - No lleve bien tu marcha, ya lo sabes. Pero papa me dijo algo que me impidió odiarte más.

- ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó con extrema curiosidad

- Me dijo que hacía falta mucho valor para tomar la decisión de dejar a alguien a pesar de seguir queriéndola, solo por el conocimiento de que estar a su lado era peor para las dos. _"Ser adulto supone tener que tomar decisiones que no queremos, Rachel"_ - dijo imitando la voz de Hiram; Quinn no pudo evitar reír, lo imitaba a la perfección - Yo por entonces estaba demasiado confusa y perdida para poder entenderlo pero ahora sé que tenía razón, tal vez esa decisión fue dura para mí en un principio pero debíamos estar separadas.

- ¿Tú crees?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza - Teníamos veintidós años, no habíamos vivido lo suficiente y creo que ni siquiera nosotras estábamos preparadas para querer de esa manera. - comentó volviendo de nuevo la vista al techo para luego observar detenidamente a Quinn - Sé que ahora solo tenemos veinticinco pero para mí pensar en la persona que era antes es como pensar en alguien sumamente lejano, como pensar en mí misma cuando tenía cinco o seis años. No sé si me entiendes.

Quinn asintió - Sé lo que quieres decir, yo siento lo mismo. Cuando pienso en aquellos días, los últimos días en los que estuvimos juntas, no me reconozco; es como mirar un video de tu infancia y sonrojarte porque estás hurgándote la nariz.

Rachel soltó una carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación y le tendió la mano a Quinn para ayudarla a levantarse, esta la miró confusa - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ven, voy a enseñarte algo. - la rubia alzó las cejas con picardía y Rachel resopló - ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo?

- Dijo la que esta mañana prácticamente _me obligó_ a mantener relaciones sexuales en el Central Park - se burló

Rachel frunció el ceño - No parecías muy apenada sin embargo.

- Por supuesto que no, pero eso no quita que seas una adicta al sexo. - respondió guiñándole un ojo. Rachel no respondió, sabía que tenía razón.

- ¿Vienes o no? - protestó Rachel evitando descaradamente el tema.

Quinn no pudo evitar reírse de su actitud y asintió levantándose del suelo para seguir a Rachel.

El salón estaba tal y como ella lo había dejado. Su escritorio seguía en la misma esquina, las pocas fotos que dejó tras su marcha seguía colocadas en la pared, sus cuadros seguía adornando el lugar, la pequeña mesa de café era la misma, con esas frases escritas sobre ella recordándole lo mucho que la había amado por entonces, lo mucho que la seguía amando a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera había cambiado el color de las paredes, todo seguía completamente intacto.

Lo único distinto era que aquel lugar ya no estaba habitado por nadie, podía apreciarlo por la falta de los carteles de Broadway que ahora decoraban su nueva casa y por las estanterías vacías sin todos esos discos que las dos habían acumulado en aquel tiempo.

Sin embargo a pesar de que aquel lugar había estado deshabitado durante años aún se podía sentir el calor de una presencia en la casa, como si una parte de ellas hubiese quedado para siempre encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Rachel apartó una sábana blanca y Quinn pudo ver el antiguo piano que sus padres le regalaron cuando cumplió veintiún años y las dos acababan de instalarse en el apartamento.

También lo había conservado, aún seguía en la misma esquina en la que un día ella lo colocó después de sudar lo que no estaba escrito al subirlo por las escaleras por no caber en el ascensor. Tuvo agujetas durante dos semanas después de eso.

Quinn miró a Rachel sorprendida y esta le sonrió ampliamente, contenta porque sabía que aquel piano había significado mucho para ella.

- Está intacto - susurró sentándose en el pequeño sillón rojo y acariciando las teclas con mucho cuidado.

- Nadie volvió a tocarlo desde que te marchaste - le dijo Rachel. Quinn abrió los ojos ampliamente y volvió a mirar al viejo piano; cuantos momentos habían vivido alrededor de él, cuantas canciones se habían dedicado, cuantas veces habían ensayado juntas las actuaciones de Rachel con el dulce sonido de sus teclas. - Ya sabes que, aunque fuese mi regalo de cumpleaños, este piano siempre fue tuyo.

Quinn la miró de nuevo en silencio y le hizo un gesto para que se sentase a su lado.

- ¿Cantamos? Por los viejos tiempos - le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa después de unos minutos.

- No creo que la señora McDonald esté muy contenta de escucharnos a las doce de la noche - rió Quinn

- ¡Bah! Es una afortunada, no todo el mundo puede escuchar gratis a una gran estrella de Broadway ganadora de un premio Tony y posible ganadora de otro inminentemente.

Quinn la miró alzando las cejas - Hoy ha sido tu estreno, ¿cómo puedes saber que vas a ganar un Tony?

- Porque lo haré - le dijo con confianza moviendo su pelo. - Soy Rachel Berry, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí y más Rachel Berry que nunca - le dijo con seguridad. Rachel la miró perpleja en silencio - ¿Qué? ¿Porqué me miras así?

- Solo... eso es exactamente lo que he pensado cuando estaba arriba del escenario cantando "Don't cry for me Argentina"

Quinn sonrió de medio lado - ¿Crees que eres la única capaz de leer el pensamiento?

Rachel rió - De acuerdo. ¿Crees que puedes luchar contra mis capacidades telequinésicas? Toca la canción que piensas que está pasando ahora mismo por mi cabeza. - le retó cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

- No me sé las notas de "As long as you're mine" de Wicked, Rachel.

- Cómo... - titubeó Rachel abriendo los ojos sorprendida - ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba pensando en esa canción?

Quinn se encogió de hombros - Un mago nunca desvela sus trucos.

- Eso era muy fácil... sabes que esa es una de mis canciones preferidas.

- Tienes doscientas cincuenta y dos canciones preferidas, Rachel - rió Quinn. - Y eso sin contar con todo el disco de Barbra Streisand de navidad y el especial de Toronto de Celine Dion.

Rachel bufó y se cruzó de brazos - Te odio.

Quinn soltó una carcajada - Mentira, te encanto.

- Tal vez, pero odio cuando llevas la razón.

- Pero yo amo llevar la razón y como llevar la razón me hace feliz y tú quieres que yo sea feliz por consecuencia también amas cuando llevo la razón. - se burló sacándole la lengua.

Rachel no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada - Eso ha sido como un trabalenguas.

- Y cierto, sin embargo.

Rachel giró los ojos - Bueno, ¿cantamos?

- Por supuesto, ¿qué quieres cantar, mi pequeña estrella? - le preguntó con voz divertida poniéndose recta en el asiento del piano.

- No sé - se encogió de hombros - Sorpréndeme. Pero toca una canción que me sepa, si tocas una de tus canciones de grupos conocidos en una pequeña aldea de Sídney no podré seguirte.

- Ese grupo es una eminencia de la música - protestó frunciendo el ceño.

- Utiliza como instrumentos cencerros y botellas de plástico, Quinn. - se burló - No tengo nada en contra de la experimentación musical pero las dos sabemos que definitivamente no es mi estilo.

Quinn resopló y acepto a regañadientes - De acuerdo, tocaré algo que la _señora _conozca.

- Gracias.

Los dedos de Quinn comenzaron a acariciar las teclas con suavidad, intentando pensar en una canción que pudiesen cantar ambas. Era difícil, no tenían ningún gusto común por la música, pocos eran los cantantes que a ambas le gustaban y si escuchaban música juntas la lista de reproducción iba desde los mejores éxitos de The Killers hasta lo último de Michael Buble. Era muy divertido la mezcla del reproductor mientras cocinaban juntas y como Rachel fruncía el ceño cada vez que una de las canciones de Quinn comenzaba a sonar frustrada por no poder cantar.

Sus diferencias era lo más interesante de la relación, tener gustos tan completamente opuestos y dos personalidades tan diferentes que al mismo tiempo se complementaban a la perfección.

Quinn era la calma de Rachel cuando tenía uno de esos ataques de locura transitoria y a su vez la locura de Rachel era su cordura, solo ella era capaz de romper esa coraza que a veces inconscientemente aún creaba. Ella era hermética por naturaleza, sin embargo Rachel siempre sabía exactamente que hacer o que decir en el momento oportuno, sin empujarla, sin sacarle a la fuerzas las palabras de la boca, solo una mirada de Rachel o una dulce sonrisa era suficiente para que terminase diciendo en voz alta todo lo que había estado dando vueltas una y mil veces en su cabeza.

Su relación era como una danza perfecta, un baile donde ambas sabía cuál iba a ser el movimiento de la otra antes incluso de que ellas mismas fuesen consientes de ello.

Rachel era su ancla a la realidad, Rachel era la única capaz de hacerla bajar de las nubes.

Como por arte de magia recordó una canción y supo que era perfecta.

Rachel conocía a los Beatles, ella ya se había encargado de ponerle la discografía completa una y otra vez, además ¿quién no se sabía alguna canción de ellos? Eran el mejor grupo de la historia, hasta una obsesionada con Broadway y el jazz de los cincuenta podía verlo.

Se irguió aún más en el asiento, miró a Rachel que la observaba expectante y comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de _Something_; por la sonrisa de Rachel supo que había dado con la canción adecuada y comenzó a cantar con voz suave.

_Something in the way she moves _(Algo en la forma en que ella se mueve)

_attracts me like no other lover _(Me atrae como ninguna otra amante)

Rachel frunció el ceño ante la frase y Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa para después seguir cantando

_Something in the way she woos me... __(_Algo en la forma en que ella me seduce...)

_I don't want to leave her now _(No quiero dejarla ahora)

_You know I believe and how _(Ahora creo y de qué manera)

Sonrió Quinn mirando directamente a Rachel que se apoyó en su hombro y comenzó a cantar la siguiente estrofa.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows_ (En algún lugar en su sonrisa ella sabe)

_That I don't need no other lover (_Que yo no necesito ningún otro amor)

_Something in her style that shows me... __(_Hay algo en ella que me lo demuestra...)

Rachel la miró ensimismada y Quinn sintió como su corazón apretaba rápidamente el paso, la voz de Rachel siempre sería su cosa preferida en el mundo

_I don't want to leave her now _(No quiero dejarla ahora)

_You know I believe and how _(Ahora creo y de qué manera)

Las notas del piano envolvieron el cómodo silencio y Quinn siguió tocando mientras Rachel acariciaba con dulzura su pierna, de nuevo la necesidad de contacto, de nuevo de manera inconsciente y perfecta.

_You're asking me will my love grow_ (Me preguntas si mi amor crecerá)

_I don't know, I don't know _(No lo sé, no lo sé)

_You stick around and it may show_ (Si te quedas conmigo quizás lo sepas)

_I don't know, I don't know _(No lo sé, no lo sé.)

Ambas comenzaron a cantar y Quinn recordó lo bien que sus voces compactaban. Siempre había disfrutado cantando con Rachel, siempre había recordado lo mucho que disfrutaba escuchando sus voces al mismo tiempo.

No había vuelto a cantar con nadie desde que había terminado la secundaria, es más, nunca había vuelto a cantar en público, sin embargo con Rachel siempre hacía una excepción.

Rachel siempre era la única excepción.

Las últimas notas salieron solas de sus dedos y todo quedó en completo silencio, ambas mirándose con una boba sonrisa en sus rostros. Había sido un maravilloso viaje en el tiempo y Rachel también lo había disfrutado, podía verlo en ese brillo en sus ojos, no hacían falta palabras.

Y en ese mismo instante Quinn supo que aquel lugar de Nueva York siempre sería su rincón preferido en el mundo.

Y también supo que tarde o temprano tendría que dar el paso, se lo había prometido el día de su veintiún cumpleaños y Quinn Fabray jamás rompía una promesa.

Rachel era lo que más amaba, Rachel era su hogar y no podía encontrar un lugar mejor que entre sus brazos.

...

_**N/A:** El fragmento que lee Quinn al principió del capítulo es del libro "La mujer del viajero en el tiempo". Os lo recomiendo, es simplemente maravilloso._


	43. Donde se fabrican los sueños

**Mi avión sale dentro de cuatro horas y aún no he terminado de hacer mi maleta pero tenía que subir el capitulo, no podía esperar más :P**

**Deciros que para mi ha sido un verdadero placer escribir esta historia y que espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola como yo lo he hecho escribiendo. Antes de esto nunca había escrito una historia completa, siempre empezaba a escribir y a la mitad me venía otra historia que me entusiasmaba más y dejaba esa apartada. Por lo tanto esto para mí era como un reto y haberlo cumplido me hace feliz :D**

**Gracias a los que lleváis leyendo esto desde el principio y a los que habéis llegado más tarde pero os quedasteis. Creo que todo el que escribe busca poder crear algún tipo de emoción en el interior del que lee y si ese ha sido el caso, aunque solo sea en uno de vosotros, yo ya me doy por satisfecha.**

**Mañana subiré el epílogo pero aquí me despido. Supongo que en un mes y medio/ dos meses ya estaré más o menos al día para poder volver a escribir.**

**Podemos seguir en contacto desde Tumblr, la única red social a la que he sucumbido, tenéis la dirección en mi perfil, en el apartado de Homepage.**

**No me lío más. Gracias por todo y por supuesto Much Love :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre, tres meses después.<strong>

Douglas Adams, un escritor inglés, dijo una vez "Sintió que toda su vida fue una especie de sueño, y a veces se preguntaba quien lo había soñado y si lo habría disfrutado."

Siéntate unos minutos a pensar sobre tu vida. ¿Qué ves? ¿Estás en el lugar dónde siempre has querido estar? ¿Vives la vida que siempre has querido llevar? ¿Qué camino has escogido? ¿El qué tú has elegido o el que otros han elegido para ti?

La vida es demasiado corta, todos lo sabemos, pero a pesar de eso solemos olvidar cuan efímero es el tiempo.

Cuando las cosas no salen como tenemos previsto culpamos a las circunstancias, a las malas decisiones o a la suerte pero, ¿de qué sirve esto? La vida no es fácil, el mundo real no es fácil, cumplir los sueños no es fácil, pero nadie dijo que iba a serlo; nadie dijo que llegar a dónde siempre quisiste no iba a ser complicado.

El mundo es para los que luchan, para los que arriesgan, y tu vida se está construyendo ahora, en este mismo instante.

Quinn sabía de sobra que la vida no era algo fácil.

Había luchado mucho por llegar a dónde estaba, había pasado por incontables decepciones y por innumerables _ya te llamaremos_; había pasado gran parte de su vida recibiendo duras muestras de que el mundo real no era lo que siempre había imaginado que sería. Pero ahora, cuando por fin estaba donde siempre había querido estar con quién siempre había soñado comprendió que, por muy difícil que hubiese sido el camino, la lucha había merecido la pena.

Porque trabajaba en lo que siempre había querido, disfrutaba con lo que hacía y además ayudaba a otros a que cumplieran sus sueños; había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto e incluso más, y lo mejor de todo es que podía compartirlo con la persona a la que amaba.

Tal vez el mundo a veces puede ser un lugar lleno de baches y momentos difíciles, un lugar lleno de pruebas y decepciones que pueden hacerte perder la esperanza; pero los que luchan, sin duda, son recompensados.

Ella era una firme muestra de eso.

- Buenos días. - le saludó Rachel con una sonrisa abrazándola por detrás en la cocina.

Quinn se giró y le dio un corto beso en los labios - Buenos días. - dijo tendiéndole una taza de café como todas las mañanas.

- Gracias - contestó Rachel sentándose en la mesa roja que habían puesto en la cocina; una de las mejores cosas de su día eran esos desayunos llenos de largas charlas, risas y, en ocasiones, cómodos silencios.

Quinn se sentó en la silla frente a Rachel y le dio un sorbo a su café mientras miraba en su laptop las últimas noticias. Ningún comentario sobre ellas en una semana, sin duda todo un record.

Rachel la observaba mientras bebía su café con tranquilidad y Quinn la miró confusa - ¿Qué?

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? - le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- Lunes.

- Del mes.

- Cuatro

- ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?

- Que ayer fue tres y que mañana será cinco. - le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Rachel frunció el ceño y Quinn no pudo seguir conteniendo una carcajada - ¡Es broma! Feliz aniversario cariño. - le dijo levantándose de su silla y abrazándola por detrás dejando un dulce beso en su cabeza.

Rachel la miró con una boba sonrisa en la cara y la sentó sobre ella agarrándola por la cintura. Olía tan condenadamente bien por la mañana, siempre olía maravillosa pero por la mañana su pelo olía a vainilla y rosas y su piel a crema hidratante de canela. El olor a café recién hecho siempre había sido su aroma preferido en la mañana, hasta que comenzó a vivir con Rachel.

- No puedo creer que hoy haga cinco años desde que apareciste en mi puerta diciéndome que querías estar conmigo. - le dijo Rachel apoyando su cabeza en la frente de la rubia.

- La mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida. - le dijo antes de posar sus labios contra los de la morena dejando un dulce beso en ellos.

Los labios de Rachel también había sustituido al café en su sabor preferido en la mañana.

Rachel sonrió - Eres tan dulce.

Quinn dejó otro beso antes de levantarse y volver a su sitio, si seguía con una dosis de besos matinales jamás saldrían a tiempo y ellas tenían un muy probable exitoso disco de navidad que terminar.

- Santana me ha llamado y quiere que quedemos para celebrar que oficialmente es, cito textualmente: "una jodida residente de mierda" - rió cerrando su laptop y dando el último sorbo a su café antes de dejarlo en el fregadero.

- ¡Oh! Creía que íbamos a hacer algo especial...

- Es importante para ella - respondió mientras fregaba la taza - Incluso ha llamado a los chicos para que nos reunamos todos en ese nuevo restaurante de la quinta avenida, dicen que hacen la mejor berenjena con almendras del estado. - exclamó lamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa y secando sus manos en el trapo de la encimera. Tenía ganas de volver a ver a los chicos y de probar aquel restaurante y por dios se moría por probar esa berenjena con almendras.

Pero cuando se giró y vio el rostro de Rachel supo que ella no estaba muy interesada en el plato sin embargo.

- Esta bien. Como quieras. - contestó mirando distraída a su taza de café.

Quinn frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente - Rachel...

- Quinn...

- Estas molesta. - le dijo poniendo su silla al lado de la suya.

- No. - contestó secamente

Quinn rió - Sí, lo estás.

Rachel suspiró - No estoy molesta solo... esperaba hacer algo especial hoy, es nuestro aniversario. - le respondió finalmente mirándola con tristeza. - Sé que técnicamente no lo es porque no hemos pasado estos cinco años juntas todo el tiempo pero para mí es como si lo fuera. Todos los días cuatro de cada mes durante estos años me acordaba de esa noche y... no sé... es un día especial para mí - murmuró agachando la cabeza. - Pero al parecer para ti no significa nada.

- Ven aquí. - respondió cogiendo los brazos de Rachel y sentándola esta vez encima suya.

Rachel apoyó sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia y Quinn divago por sus ojos durante unos segundos - Sé el valor que le das a estas cosas, se lo importante que son para ti las fechas señaladas y los días claves, y me encanta que para ti sea especial el día en que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, el día que tuvimos nuestra primera vez o el día en que supiste que querías estar conmigo sin importarte lo que la gente pudiese opinar. Me encanta, en serio, lo encuentro completamente adorable. - sonrió dando un pequeño golpecito en su nariz - Pero tú para mí eres mucho más que una fecha señalada en el calendario, tú para mí eres mucho más que los días cuatro de cada mes Rachel. - la morena no pudo evitar sonreír y Quinn supo que ya la había convencido pero agregó - Y tengo ganas de ver a los chicos, ¿cuánta hace que no estamos todos juntos? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro años? Tú eres quien lleva la cuenta de estas cosas - rió

- Cuatro, desde mi veintiún cumpleaños.

- Pues eso, cuatro años. Y, siempre y cuando no terminemos en el calabozo, es bueno volver a verlos.

Rachel suspiró - Odio cuando me convences con tu estupendo don para las palabras. - murmuró - Sigo pensando que hubieses sido muy buena para la política.

Quinn se encogió de hombros - Tal vez algún día sea la presidenta de los Estados Unidos, quien sabe.

- Me encantará ser la primera dama.

- Serías una primera dama estupenda, un poco reina del drama y demasiado diva a veces pero... una primera dama tremendamente sexy. - sonrió con picardía.

Rachel alzó las cejas - ¿Cómo de sexy?

- Mucho. - respondió acercando su cuerpo más al de la morena y mordiendo levemente su cuello.

Y resultó que aquella mañana tampoco llegaron a tiempo.

* * *

><p>Cuando era pequeña Quinn solía saltar en la cama con la esperanza de que, si saltaba lo suficientemente alto, podría llegar a volar, como Peter Pan. Ella siempre había querido poder volar, llegar más alto que nadie, alcanzar a las nubes y jugar con esas estrellas de las que su abuelo tanto le había contado. Si Peter y Wendy que eran niños como ella podían, ¿porqué no iba a conseguirlo Quinn Fabray?<p>

Pero un día dejó de intentarlo, tal vez porque se dio cuenta de que jamás podría volar o tal vez porque se cayó de la cama y tuvieron que cogerle tres puntos de sutura en la barbilla, qué más da, la cuestión es que perdió la esperanza de poder lograrlo. Las personas jamás podrían volar, ya se lo había dicho su padre después de llamarla estúpida mientras ella aún lloraba por el dolor de la caída.

Pero Russel se había equivocado en eso, al igual que en muchas otras cosas.

Las personas también pueden volar, tal vez no literalmente, pero cuando ella escuchaba la voz de Rachel sin duda sentía que estaba en el cielo, y también cuando la besaba y cuando acariciaba esa zona que hacía que Rachel... bueno ese no era el punto, la cuestión era que daba igual cuantas veces Quinn escuchara cantar a Rachel. Daba igual que la escuchara cantar en la ducha, metiendo la ropa en la secadora, haciendo la comida, mientras se vestía y sí, a veces incluso mientras tenían sexo, daba igual cuantas miles de veces escuchara su voz; ella, por muy cliché que pudiese sonar, siempre sentía que flotaba y, lo mejor de todo, sin necesidad de polvo de hadas.

- Tu chica es maravillosa Quinn - le dijo Robert, el chico encargado del sonido en su estudio. - Creo que esto será un verdadero éxito. Ya sabes, tal vez podamos ganar un Grammy. Sería fantástico, yo nunca he ganado un Grammy. - divago - ¡Oh tío! Iría a la gala y me codearía con chicas guapas y despampanantes y con modelos y tal vez conozca a ¡Beyoncé! - exclamó entusiasmado - Sí lo sé, ya está un poco mayor pero sigue teniendo un culo impresionante. Sería el rey de la universidad, seguro que el imbécil de Jack no puede superar un Grammy, por muy capitán del equipo de Rugby que sea. - concluyó con una gran sonrisa dándose la vuelta en su silla para mirarla.

Pero Quinn no había escuchado ni una sola palabra, solo observaba ensimismada a la pequeña morena tras el cristal, con sus grandes cascos que la hacían ver tremendamente adorable mientras cantaba _River _como en los viejos tiempos y haciéndola estremecer, también como en los viejos tiempos.

Robert la miró con una sonrisa divertida y las cejas levantadas y chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro - ¿Quinn? ¿Estás aquí?

- ¿Qué? - dijo finalmente saliendo de su ensimismamiento

- Digo que si estás aquí, parecías un poco ida. - rió el chico. - Como en trance o algo así.

- Yo solo... estaba volando - susurró aún con la vista puesta en Rachel que le sonrió con timidez tras el cristal.

Robert la miró confuso y negó con la cabeza para volver la vista a su equipo - Eres un ser extraño Fabray.

* * *

><p>Hay cosas que no cambian a lo largo de los años, como que prácticamente los Lakers siempre ganen a los Knicks o que los Rolling Stones sigan dando conciertos, da igual cuanto tiempo pase, esas cosas nunca cambian. Que Santana y Brittany llegaran tarde porque posiblemente estuviesen disfrutando de una larga dosis de besos de señoras era una de esas cosas.<p>

- ¡Me encanta la nieve! - exclamó Rachel dando un pequeño saltito mientras esperaban en la puerta del apartamento de sus amigas. Debieron quedar en el restaurante, hacía frío y los dedos de Quinn empezaban a estar morados en periodo de congelación. - Es otra de las muchas cosas que extrañé en Los Ángeles.

- ¿Volveremos algún día?

Rachel se encogió de hombros - No lo sé, ¿tú quieres volver?

- No ahora mismo, es decir me gusta mucho Nueva York. Me gusta el frío, me gusta las multitudes, me gusta el puente de Brooklyn.

- Tú y tu puente. - rió negando con la cabeza mientras la abrazaba.

- Es impresionante, en Los Ángeles no había puentes, un punto negativo más. - dijo poniendo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Rachel - Pero no sé... Hollywood es la meca del cine, es difícil ser directora y no estar en el centro de todo. Odio a la gente, a los paparazzis, las fiestas y la falsedad de ese mundo pero sé que algún día tendré que volver. ¿Tú no quieres volver?

Rachel acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia - Yo ahora mismo quiero seguir en Broadway. No sé donde querré estar dentro de un año. Tal vez vuelva al cine, tal vez trabaje en televisión, tal vez decida retirarme y mudarnos a una pequeña casa perdida en los Alpes.

Quinn rió - Ahí hay mucha nieve.

- Lo sé, sería fantástico, ¿verdad? - exclamó entusiasmada para luego levantar la cabeza de su pecho y mirarla fijamente - Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero preocuparme por el futuro ahora. La vida es lo que te va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes, ¿no? - sonrió

Quinn la miró en silencio durante unos segundos y le dio un corto beso - Exacto. Tú.

- Nosotras. - le corrigió posando de nuevo sus labios contra los suyos.

Y de repente, entre los brazos de Rachel sintiendo su lengua deslizarse lentamente por sus labios mientras con sus manos acariciaba con delicadeza su cuello ya no hacía tanto frío, tal vez esperar a sus amigas no era algo tan malo después de todo.

- A veces os prefiero cuando eráis dos almas en pena lloriqueando la una por la otra como Brokeback Mountain pero sin caballos ni sombreros vaqueros ridículos. - les interrumpió Santana encogiendo la nariz. Rachel y Quinn se separaron un poco y fruncieron el ceño.

- ¡San! - exclamó Brittany golpeando su brazo - Ella está mintiendo, el otro día me dijo que era muy feliz por veros de nuevo juntas y que estabais hechas la una para la otra.

Rachel abrió la boca por la sorpresa y Quinn miró divertida a Santana que a pesar de tener la cara prácticamente hundida en su abrigo estaba considerablemente roja por la vergüenza.

- ¡Oh San! ¿En serio dijiste eso? - sonrió Quinn acercándose a su amiga

- No. - respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí lo dijiste, ¡dame un abrazo! - exclamó cogiendo los brazos de su amiga y acercándola

Santana se apartó rápidamente - ¡Quita bicho!

- Ven aquí S, ¡no huyas de mi!

- Quinn, en serio no te atrevas. - le amenazó levantando el dedo tratando de escabullirse de ella. Pero Quinn fue más rápida. En un instante, ella estaba en su regazo, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, frotando su mejilla contra la suya hasta que finalmente le dio lametón provocando el rostro asombrado de Santana. - ¡Me has chupado la cara! ¡Maldita seas! ¡Te voy a matar! - exclamó corriendo tras Quinn que ya avanzaba calle abajo sin poder parar de reír.

Las dos amigas comenzaron a correr dando círculos y Santana cogió una bola de nieve lanzándosela a Quinn en la cara que abrió ampliamente la boca aún con restos de nieve en su rostro y se agachó rápidamente para lanzarle otra bola aún más grande. Quinn soltó una carcajada al ver la cara furiosa de Santana quien corrió de nuevo tras ella.

- Y después yo soy la infantil - comentó Brittany negando con la cabeza.

Rachel asintió - Sí, son como niñas...

- ¿Vamos con ellas? - preguntó con una sonrisa emocionada

- Por supuesto.

- ¡Espera San! ¡Yo te defenderé! - gritó Brittany corriendo para llegar hasta las chicas y subirse en la espalda de Quinn para defender a su señora.

Y así fue todo el camino hasta el restaurante; entre risas, bolas de nieve y caídas que al día siguiente podrían recordar gracias a un gran moretón.

Hay cosas que no cambian, por mucho tiempo que pase, y que Rachel no quisiera perder, aunque solo fuese en una guerra de bolas de nieve, también era una de ellas.

* * *

><p>Lo bueno de los amigos de la infancia es que pueden ver lo mucho que has cambiado. Ellos te conocieron cuando tenías catorce años y solo eras una niña insegura llena de dudas navegando en un mundo al que no entendías.<p>

Lo bueno de los amigos de la infancia es que te han visto crecer; te han visto en las distintas etapas de tu vida, han conocido tus mejores momentos y también los peores. Ellos no han tenido la suerte de verte ya formada, crecida, lo suficientemente madura como para mantener una conversación civilizada sin lanzarte a la yugular de nadie; no, ellos han estado ahí cuando mordías y cuando llorabas y cuando jurabas que no ibas a caer de nuevo pero seguías cayendo otra vez a los dos días.

Han estado ahí siempre y por eso ahora ven lo mucho que has cambiado y tú puedes disfrutar de lo mucho que han cambiado también ellos.

Y Quinn estaba disfrutando, estaba contenta por estar de nuevo con esas once personas que la acompañaron durante su adolescencia, durante los momentos más difíciles de su vida, al menos hasta entonces. Ellos estuvieron allí cuando se quedó embarazada, cuando todos le dieron de lado, cuando su padre la echó de casa, cuando el equipo de animadoras dejó de existir, cuando Shelby volvió con Beth y ella entendió que jamás podría ser suya.

_"Formar parte de algo especial te hace especial"_ dijo una vez muy acertadamente Rachel. Sin duda tenía razón.

Ella había sido especial en aquel entonces y no por ser la jefa de animadoras o por ser miembro del cuadro de honor o por ser la más popular de la escuela, no. Ella había sido especial solo por formar parte de esa extraña y, a veces delirante, gran familia.

Y ahí estaban, siete años después de graduarse y reunidos todos por primera vez desde hacía cuatro años, siete años si tenía en cuenta que Artie no había podido asistir a la fiesta de veintiún cumpleaños de Rachel.

Mike y Tina seguían siendo la pareja perfecta y contaban como ya estaban planeando buscar su primer hijo; Artie contaba feliz y orgulloso como sus chicos habían ganado las nacionales por sexta vez consecutiva y como había comenzado a salir con la profesora de Matemáticas, al parecer doble de Holly Holliday; Sam y Mercedes anunciaron que habían vuelto de nuevo a intentarlo, por tercera vez, después de encontrarse en un concierto que dio Mercedes en New Jersey, donde Sam casualmente fue el guitarrista suplemente tras caer el enfermo el guitarrista habitual de su gira. Sam luego le confesaría que no había sido nada casual y que le había costado doscientos dólares y una caja de cervezas poder convencer al chico para que le dejase su puesto.

Kurt y Blaine seguían juntos y tan perfectos y sonrientes como siempre, Kurt ya era una estrella de Broadway y Blaine por su parte era todo un cantante de éxito que ahora estaba tomando un descanso después de su gira por Canadá. Finn había asistido con su novia, con la que se había casado en Las Vegas hacía dos semanas en un arrebato romántico de esos que solo puede tener Finn. Parecían felices sin embargo y Sarah, que así se llamaba la chica, parecía la mujer perfecta para él. Quinn se sintió feliz por el chico, se merecía a alguien que le hiciera feliz.

Todos había encontrado el amor, bueno excepto Puck que... bueno seguía siendo Puck a pesar de los años.

- Quiero hacer un brindis - se levantó Sam chocando su cuchara de postre contra la copa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y que lo vas a hacer en _navi_ boca de pez? - se burló Santana.

Todos rieron, Sam agachó la cabeza y Mercedes acarició dulcemente su pierna.

- Habla baby, todos te escuchan, ¿verdad chicos? - dijo Mercedes con su mirada más fulminante.

Todos asintieron de inmediato un tanto asustados, cuando quería Mercedes podía hacer temblar a cualquiera, incluso a Santana.

Sam sonrió ampliamente y carraspeó - Bueno... Primero quiero felicitar a nuestra compañera Santana por convertirse oficialmente en toda una residente - todos aplaudieron emocionados y Santana se sonrojó un poco, sobre todo después del beso de felicitación de Brittany - No sé quien se dejará poner en tus manos pero que dios le ayude.

- ¡Yo me propongo voluntario! - exclamó Puck - Las doctoras siempre han estado en mi _top five_ de chicas calientes.

- ¡Cállate Puckerman! - protestó Santana lanzándole una servilleta desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Todos soltaron una carcajada ante la escena tan familiar y Sam prosiguió - Es para mí un placer estar aquí con vosotros esta noche. Hemos vivido muchos momentos juntos, hemos recibido muchos slushies en la cara juntos y todos, en un momento u otro, hemos recibido un apodo de Sue Sylvester.

- Ella no ha cambiado - interrumpió Kurt - Cuando fui a visitar a mi padre me la encontré y aún me llamó _Elmo Cosquillas_.

- Mucho mejor que _asiático dos_ sin embargo - añadió Mike.

- Lo que os quiero decir, si algún día dejáis de interrumpirme y puedo terminar mi discurso sin tener un calambre en mi brazo por sostener la copa en alto, es que hemos sido amigos desde hace muchos años. Juntos hemos afrontado humillaciones y decepciones, juntos fuimos los primeros en ganar las nacionales de coros para el McKinley y aún hoy, después de todos estos años y de lo mucho que ha cambiado nuestras vidas estamos aquí, como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado.

Rachel cogió su mano bajo la mesa apoyando después su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. Quinn miró a Santana, esta le regaló una sonrisa de aprobación y le susurró "bien hecho, perra" antes de guiñarle un ojo y volver la vista de nuevo a Sam.

- Y espero que siga siendo así por mucho tiempo, y espero que no tengan que pasar otros cuatro años para volver a reunirnos. Y termino mi brindis antes de que a Santana vomite en mis zapatos.

- Falta poco, date prisa - comentó Santana.

Sam soltó una carcajada - Termino diciendo que es un placer para mi haberme cruzado con personas tan maravillosas, incluso contigo Puck, y que me alegro de que todos hayáis encontrado esa persona especial que os acompañe en el camino - dijo mirando a Mercedes que sonrió ruborizada - porque como dijeron los Beatles "Todo lo que necesitas es amor". Así que... ¡Por el amor! - dijo alzando su copa

Todos asintieron, incluso Puck, y alzaron sus copas - ¡Por el amor!

Cuando uno mira atrás a lo largo de su vida hay momentos que destacan más que otros: el primer día de escuela, el primer día en el instituto, el primer beso, tu primera vez, el día de tu graduación... Estos momentos son comunes a todos; da igual de dónde seas, a dónde vayas o de dónde vengas, todos pondremos esos momentos en la parte superior de nuestra lista.

Pero hay otros momentos de los que nunca se habla, momentos en los que no pasa nada en especial pero que significan tanto o más que los otros. Esos son los momentos llamados reveladores, aquellos en los que el mundo te muestra una verdad que no habías visto hasta entonces, momentos que hacen que luego tomes decisiones que podrán cambiar el resto de tu vida.

Ahí, mirando a Rachel reír con Kurt mientras este le contaba cómo se cayó frente a todos en pleno escenario, Quinn vivió uno de esos momentos.

Y supo que a partir de ahora, cada vez que repasara su vida ese momento iba a estar tal vez por delante de todos.

¿Porqué?

Porque fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir alargándolo por más tiempo, ya era el momento de crecer.

* * *

><p>Pasear por el puente de Brooklyn siempre fue una de sus cosas favoritas. No sabía por qué ese lugar significaba tanto ni tampoco sabía el motivo de su fascinación por los puentes, pero aquel paseo al lado del río Hudson para ella siempre había sido uno de los lugares más hermosos de Nueva York.<p>

Quinn recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que visitó aquel puente. Fue dos días después de llegar a la gran ciudad en uno de sus largos paseos intentando buscar sin éxito un trabajo que pudiese ayudarle a pagar el alquiler del mugriento apartamento en el que por entonces vivía.

Nueva York era grande, muy grande comparado con una ciudad como Lima y ella se sentía pequeña, insignificante entre toda esa gente apresurada que andaba por su lado sin percatarse de su presencia y lo peor de todo estaba sola, más sola de lo que jamás había estado en toda su vida. Pero llegó allí, al puente de Brooklyn disfrutando por primera vez de un atardecer desde aquel lugar y entonces la esperanza apareció de repente como la luna en aquella fresca noche de Octubre, mostrándole que tal vez también había algún tipo de oportunidad para ella.

Y luego el día del recuentro con Rachel, en aquel mismo puente, ella reconoció que había ganado su apuesta y que finalmente Quinn Fabray ya no era la perra egoísta que había sido en Lima. Luego Rachel tuvo un ataque de hiperglucemia y le gritó como jamás nadie le había gritado en toda su vida pero eso ya no tenía importancia, ella reconoció que había cambiado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Quinn se sintió feliz de nuevo.

Más de cinco años habían pasado desde ese momento y una eternidad a los ojos de Quinn.

Cuanto había cambiado su vida desde aquel día y cuanto habían cambiado también ellas.

Pero la vida se había empeñado en mantenerlas juntas porque tal vez, como una noche Rachel le había dicho en su habitual banco de ese paseo, que ellas se reencontrasen era el destino. Y Quinn jamás había creído en el destino hasta ese momento, tal vez porque nunca le había traído nada bueno hasta entonces.

- Creo que Nueva York es la ciudad más hermosa del mundo. ¿Tú no lo crees? - comentó Rachel agarrada a su brazo acurrucándose en su abrigo

- Mmhm - respondió distraída

- Realmente a veces me siento como una neoyorkina, esta ciudad es tan fascinante. - sonrió con alegría - Recuerdo la primera vez que vine aquí después de graduarnos. Yo estaba tan nerviosa... y un señor con una gabardina me enseñó partes de su cuerpo que yo no debía ver - dijo frunciendo el ceño - Me asusté mucho y salí corriendo por dos manzanas hasta que me sentí a salvo. En ese momento quise volver a Lima, con mis padres, a la protección de mi hermosa habitación con todos mis premios de la infancia, pero cuando llegué a mi apartamento y me asomé a la ventana viendo las luces y los grandes edificios... supe que este era el lugar más maravilloso sobre la tierra. - concluyó observando su alrededor con esa gran sonrisa que solo Rachel Berry podía conseguir.

Quinn recordó el día en que por primera vez Rachel le enseñó Broadway; recordó la foto que le hizo, aún guardada en uno de sus múltiples cuadernos de notas. Esa era la manera en la que había recordado a Rachel durante todos aquellos años; ilusionada, llena de vida y de esperanza, con esa mirada alegre y vivaz capaz de hacerla sentir como nadie.

Ella era joven entonces, apenas tenía diecinueve años, pero ahora, viendo a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, supo que siempre sería la viva imagen de la ilusión.

Rachel Berry simplemente era burbujeante y eso era la parte que más le gustaba de ella.

- Ven, sentémonos aquí. - dijo Quinn agarrando la mano de la morena y sentándola a su lado.

No sabía porque estaba tan aterrada, no sabía porque le temblaban las manos, no sabía porque la sangre estaba agolpándose en su cabeza; se había preparado, había pensado en su discurso desde hacía semanas, la había llevado a aquel lugar porque quería que fuese testigo de aquel momento. Pero sin embargo estaba aterrorizada, su corazón latía fuertemente bajo su pecho e incluso por unos momentos creyó que había olvidado como respirar.

Era el momento y ella quería hacerlo pero... ¡dios! no era tan fácil como en las películas.

¿Estaría sufriendo un ataque de pánico?

Rachel la miró algo confusa - ¿Te pasa algo Quinn? Has estado muy callada desde que salimos del restaurante. Además aún no entiendo porque no has querido que fuésemos con los chicos al karaoke, creía que querías pasar tiempo con ellos. - le dijo observándola con preocupación.

Quinn no respondió, simplemente intentaba controlar el temblor de su mano derecha que al parecer comenzaba a tener vida propia.

Nadie le había contado lo difícil que era hacer algo como eso, nadie la había preparado. ¿Porqué no daban clases en la universidad? ¿O cursos intensivos de cuarenta y ocho horas? O al menos un tutorial en YouTube, algún tipo de ayuda para poder actuar en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le peguntó de nuevo Rachel al ver como la rubia cogía y soltaba aire con dificultad intentando serenarse - Estas pálida - dijo tocando su frente.- ¡Dios estás sudando! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?

Quinn negó con la cabeza, su problema no era físico, solo estaba completamente en blanco - No, Rachel, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

- ¿Segura? - frunció el ceño

- Segura. - dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Vale. Había llegado el momento.

Tenía que hacerlo, había esperado nueve años y por fin ahora _iba_ a hacerlo. - Yo... bueno... quería... - titubeó.

No podía, Quinn Fabray simplemente se había quedado en blanco y el roce de los dedos de Rachel contra su mano no facilitaba las cosas.

- Creo que estas enferma, vayamos a un hospital - exclamó Rachel levantándose del banco y agarrando su muñeca

Quinn soltó su mano - ¡No quiero ir a un maldito hospital!

- Pero...

- ¿Puedes sentarte Rachel? - le interrumpió bruscamente. Rachel la miró dolida y Quinn se dio cuenta de que esa actitud no era la más adecuada en un momento como ese - Por favor. - le dijo forzando una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo. - asintió Rachel sentándose de nuevo a su lado y mirándola expectante.

Ese momento le fue familiar.

Ver como Rachel recogió su abrigo entre sus manos antes de sentarse mirándola en busca de algún tipo de respuesta le llevó a muchos años atrás, en un pasillo del McKinley, cuando ella reconoció por primera vez en voz alta que no odiaba a Rachel Berry, es más le dio las gracias a su manera por haberle dicho a todos lo que ella jamás hubiese sido capaz de reconocer.

Entonces ya estaba enamorada de Rachel, aunque ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Eso le dio fuerzas y trajo las palabras a sus labios.

Estaba enamorada de Rachel entonces y ahora era suya. Había vivido con ella una historia de amor llena de altibajos pero plagada de momentos inolvidables. Y tal vez no había sido una historia fácil, y tal vez hubo más drama del necesario pero ahí estaban ahora, juntas después de la tormenta.

No debía tener miedo, ella estaba preparada para ese momento desde que llamó cinco años atrás a la puerta de Rachel con la esperanza de que no fuese demasiado tarde.

Era Quinn Fabray, _podía_ hacer eso.

Convencida y decidida tragó saliva, se enderezó y cogió la mano de Rachel - Yo... el otro día estaba buscando tu sudadera de los Knicks y encontré una caja con mi nombre.

- ¿Has estado rebuscando en mis cosas Quinn? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño

- ¡No! - se apresuró - Solo estaba buscando la sudadera y la caja cayó al suelo. Tenía mi nombre escrito por lo tanto la abrí.

- ¿No sabes lo que es el respeto a la intimidad?

- ¡Oh vamos, Rachel! - exclamó - Tenía mi nombre, tengo derecho a ver lo que hay en una caja con _mi _nombre, pero ese no es el punto. La cuestión es que abrí la caja y encontré esto. - le dijo sacando un pequeño anillo de su bolsillo - No sabía que lo habías guardado también durante todos estos años.

Rachel se quedó observando el fino anillo de plata y la miró con timidez - Yo... Bueno fue un regalo por mi cumpleaños y no sé... me hacía sentirte... cerca supongo. - reconoció encogiéndose de hombros.

Quinn sonrió, esa imagen de Rachel, vulnerable y algo sonrojada era lo más adorable que había visto en toda su vida.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije cuando te lo di?

Rachel asintió rápidamente con la cabeza - Por supuesto, no podría olvidarlo. Me cogiste de la mano, me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste "Señorita, se que aún somos demasiado jóvenes y que recién hemos empezado a vivir juntas y también sé que no tengo nada más para ofrecerle que mis estúpidos escritos en papel y mis fotos en color sepia pero, algún día, cuando pueda procurarme un anillo que esté a su altura, usted se casará conmigo."

- ¡Vaya! No esperaba que recordaras las palabras exactas. - exclamó sorprendida

Rachel sonrió satisfecha y se encogió de hombros - Tengo una gran memoria, tengo una gran capacidad retentiva desde que era solo una niña. Si quieres puedo decirte el diálogo completo de Titanic.

- No, no. - le interrumpió poniendo un dedo en los labios de la morena preparados para recitar el dialogo de una película de cuatro horas - Tal vez en otro momento. - añadió al ver la mirada triste en los ojos de Rachel que inmediatamente volvieron a estar felices al saber que algún día podría deleitar a Quinn con sus grandes dotes interpretativas

Quinn cogió aire - Lo que te quiero decir es que... hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas, Rachel. Nos conocemos desde que teníamos catorce años y dios sabe que nos hemos amado, odiado, ignorado, insultado y muchas otras cosas terminadas en -ado que ahora mismo no puedo recordar. Conozco todos tus defectos, conozco todas tus manías y tú conoces las mías. Y a veces me pones nerviosa cuando comienzas a divagar y tus ataques bipolares en ocasiones pueden con mi paciencia pero aún así te quiero. - le dijo con firmeza mirándola a los ojos - Eso es el amor, ¿no es cierto? Conocer todas esas cosas que odio de ti y aún así amarlas porque... son tuyas.

Rachel la miró en silencio con los ojos vidriosos y le dio un dulce beso en los labios - Yo también te quiero, Quinn. A ti y a todas tus versiones de ti misma, incluso a las más oscuras.

- Lo sé y por eso te quiero aún más. - le dijo agarrando con más fuerza su mano - Porque has conocido lo mejor de mí pero también lo peor y aún así aquí estás... conmigo, después de todos estos años. Y por eso... quiero darte esto. - le dijo cogiendo una pequeña caja azul de su otro bolsillo. La abrió lentamente y dejó ver un brillante anillo de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes.

- ¡Oh dios mío! - exclamó la morena tapando su boca con la mano.

Quinn sonrió y se agachó en medio del paseo de Brooklyn; frente al mismo banco del que años atrás se había marchado pensando que Rachel era una completa histérica, en el mismo lugar donde había pasado muchas mañanas pensando en cómo hacer para que la morena se enamorase de ella sin asustarla, en el mismo banco que muchas noches se habían sentado planeando un futuro que por entonces parecía lejano pero que ahora era inminente.

En ese mismo banco, en ese mismo lugar donde un día la miró a los ojos y le dijo que quería recordar cada parte de su rostro porque no podía perderla.

Ahí, justo ahí; en Brooklyn, en Nueva York, donde se fabrican los sueños, Quinn Fabray estaba arrodillada en la nieve mojando sus pantalones vaqueros de quinientos dólares con una caja de Tiffany en la mano y una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios ante la atenta mirada de la mujer por la que había suspirado la mayor parte de su vida. Porque tal vez nueve años no era nada comparado con veinticinco pero no podía recordar un momento en el que no hubiese estado enamorada de Rachel Berry.

Y quizás solo habían pasado nueve meses desde que volvieron a estar juntas pero no le importaba.

Porque como dijo Harry, _cuando te das cuenta de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien deseas que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible_.

Y ella quería empezar ya, quería comenzar otra página de su historia con la mujer que le había hecho perder la cabeza de todas las maneras posibles y también la había salvado de todas las maneras posibles y también la había amado de todas las maneras posibles.

Y ella también la quería, ¡oh sí! la quería y por eso cogió aire de nuevo y la miró a los ojos.

- Rachel Berry, ahora por fin puedo procurarme un anillo que esté a tu altura por lo tanto, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¡Dios! ¡Quinn! Es... es precioso. - le dijo casi sin habla cogiendo con manos temblorosas la caja entre sus dedos.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- ¡Por supuesto que es un sí! - exclamó poniéndose el anillo para luego saltar del banco y tirarse a los brazos de Quinn que cayó de culo al suelo frío y lleno de nieve - ¡Es un sí tan grande como el puente de Brooklyn!

Quinn soltó una carcajada por la reacción de la chica, y también por qué uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida había pasado, y abrazo a Rachel aún sentadas en el suelo; feliz, radiante, emocionada porque la vida al final le estaba dando todo cuanto quería.

Rachel la besó aferrada a su cuello tirándola hacia atrás y Quinn amó también la nieve en aquel momento, ni siquiera podía sentir el frío ni las miradas de los extrañados viandantes que pasaban por su lado, solo sentía los labios de Rachel, su cuerpo contra el suyo y la promesa de un gran futuro por delante.

- ¡Voy a casarme! - exclamó emocionada Rachel cuando después de diez minutos decidieron que debían levantarse si no querían morir congeladas - ¡Voy a casarme! - repitió mirándola con una inmensa sonrisa, la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto en su vida.

Quinn rió - ¡Sí!

- ¡Estoy prometida perras! - exclamó mostrando su anillo como su mayor trofeo a dos pobres chicas que pasaban por ahí que la miraron asustadas - ¡Rachel Berry va a casarse con Quinn Fabray! Quién es la nerd ahora, ¿eh?

Estaba loca, Rachel Berry se había convertido en una completa lunática borracha de felicidad y Quinn la amaba más aún que hacía dos minutos.

Siéntate unos minutos a pensar sobre tu vida. ¿Qué ves? ¿Estás en el lugar dónde siempre has querido estar? ¿Sigues soñando a pesar de las decepciones? ¿Te has rendido antes incluso de intentarlo? ¿Has perdido la esperanza después de ver como todo se derrumbaba ante tus ojos?

Los sueños no son fáciles pero nadie dijo que lo sería, aún así la vida siempre devuelve lo que se le da.

Sé espontáneo, sé loco, sé contundente. Sé luchador, sé tú mismo, sé un niño. Y canta, ríe y llora también si tienes que llorar. Y lee, baila, diviértete, sueña.

Sobre todo eso, _sueña_.

Y no pierdas la esperanza, nunca dejes de creer que los sueños se hacen realidad, _porque lo hacen._

Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry y su historia son un claro ejemplo de ello.

- Vamos. - dijo Quinn cogiendo la mano de Rachel.

- ¿A dónde?

- A nuestro pequeño rincón.


	44. Epílogo

**Marcar _complete_ ha sido muy doloroso XD **

**Enjoy y Much Love!**

**Hasta pronto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Junio, seis meses después<strong>

En una de sus aburridas clases de ciencias Quinn un día escuchó hablar sobre el principio de incertidumbre; este afirmaba que es imposible medir simultáneamente de forma precisa la posición y el momento lineal de una partícula, es decir, nunca podremos saber con precisión la cantidad de movimiento de un objeto y por tanto su velocidad.

Tal vez era algo extraño pensar en la física el día de su boda pero ese principio vino a su mente mientras con nerviosismo jugaba con el anillo que le había regalado Rachel cinco meses antes, inmóvil en el altar, con su vestido blanco palabra de honor y su pelo largo de nuevo recogido en un moño bajo dejando sueltos algunos mechones perfectamente colocados sobre sus hombros. Se lo había dejado crecer solo para la ocasión y ya estaba deseado poder cortárselo otra vez, no había nada más cómodo que el pelo corto y ella ya había perdido la costumbre de tener que peinarse al despertar por las mañanas.

Esa ley de la física vino a su mente porque para ella revelaba una de las mayores verdades de la vida; nada se puede predecir con exactitud, siempre hay un margen que se escapa de nuestro conocimiento.

Porque podemos hacer planes y predecir cómo nos irán las cosas en cinco, diez, veinte años, pero nunca podremos saber con claridad que nos deparará el futuro y, para Quinn, esa era la parte más mágica de todo. El no saber, la sorpresa, el misterio, la aventura.

Y si alguien le hubiese dicho con quince años que diez años después estaría contando los minutos y los segundos que faltaban para poder ver a Rachel Berry aparecer, bajo aquel marco de gardenias y rosas blancas colocado en esa playa a las a fueras de Nueva York donde tiempo atrás le había confesado que estuvo enamorada de ella en la secundaria, simplemente le hubiese gritado que estaba loco y pateado el culo por el camino.

Pero ahí estaba, esperándola.

Esperándola demasiado tiempo porque debía estar ahí hacía ya diez minutos y no había ni rastro de la morena. Vale que era tradición que la novia hiciese esperar pero ella también era la novia y si no llegaba en dos minutos iba a buscarla y traerla de una patada hasta allí.

¿Porqué no llegaba? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Habría sido secuestrada? Oh dios, ¿se habría arrepentido? ¿Sería como Julia Robert y estaría corriendo sobre sus botines Nike en busca de un vuelo a Tombuctú?

Si Rachel tenía el valor de hacer eso iba a saber lo que es bueno. Nadie deja plantada a Quinn Fabray y menos el día de su boda frente a su familia, todos sus amigos y otros cincuenta invitados más.

- Quinn, tranquilízate - le susurró Hiram en el oído

- Estoy tranquila - dijo mordiendo su labio inferior

Hiram soltó una pequeña carcajada - ¿Si estás tranquila porque tratas de esa forma al pobre ramo? Cuando llegue Rachel solo te quedará el mango.

Quinn miró el ramo, estaba prácticamente destrozado debido a los golpecitos contra su vestido.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba aterrada, todo había sido una completa locura en aquellos seis meses, estaba ansiosa y desesperada por qué Rachel fuese finalmente su esposa y la espera la estaba matando por completo.

Y Rachel ya llegaba doce minutos tarde.

Si creía que el día de la petición todo había pasado estaba muy equivocada, eso no fue nada más que el principio. Después de eso llegaron los preparativos y el calvario más grande al que nunca se había enfrentado.

Treinta y dos tipos de pasteles diferentes. Veinticinco tonos de rosa distintos para las servillas del banquete. Cuarenta y siete tipos de invitaciones de texturas, colores y tamaños similares pero que según Rachel no tenían nada que ver unas con otras.

Y los vestidos.

Y los invitados.

Y los ramos de novia; el mismo que había elegido después de diez visitas a diferentes floristerías repartidas por todo Nueva York y que ahora estaba desmoronándose entre sus dedos porque era lo único capaz de hacerla al menos un 0,0001% menos nerviosa de lo que se sentía si no lo golpeaba contra su muslo.

Y por si todo eso fuera poco ella había rodado una película que había estrenado hacía un mes, con toda la publicidad y promoción que eso supone, y Rachel estaba triunfando con su papel de Evita y hacía dos semanas habían anunciado que era de nuevo una de las nominadas al premio Tony para mejor actriz, con todas las entrevistas y eventos que eso suponía.

Y la prensa se había vuelto loca por completo al enterarse de su compromiso llenando así cientos y cientos de portadas, reseñas y artículos con cada uno de los detalles que iban averiguando sobre su enlace.

No habían sido seis meses fáciles, pero merecían la pena por completo solo por ver llegar a Rachel vestida de blanco y poder hacerla por fin su esposa.

Si ella se presentaba, por supuesto.

- Vendrá, ¿verdad? - preguntó casi en un susurro a Hiram colocado a su derecha con su elegante traje negro a lo agente 007.

Hiram sonrió tranquilizador - Por supuesto que vendrá.

- ¿Seguro? Porque ya llega quince minutos tarde. - protestó Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

- Quinn - sonrió Hiram de nuevo colocando una mano en su hombro - Es Rachel. Solo quiere mantener la expectación y así entrar a lo grande, como toda una diva.

La rubia asintió un poco más relajada y el hombre la miró en silencio durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar - Yo.. yo quiero que sepas que... que es un honor ser tu padrino esta tarde Quinn. - titubeó con timidez.

Quinn sonrió ampliamente, nunca había visto a Hiram tan ruborizado - Y para mí es un honor que lo seas, jamás pensé tener un padrino tan guapo.

- He estado haciendo deporte. - dijo más relajado colocando bien el cuello de su camisa.

- Lo he notado. - rió

En ese momento la banda comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de _Seasons of love_ del musical Rent, petición expresa de Rachel para su estrada, y Beth y los dos pequeños sobrinos de Katy anunciaron la llegada de Rachel tirando pequeños pétalos de rosas blancas y amarillas por la alfombra que conducía a la pequeña plataforma convertida en altar aquella fresca tarde de principios de junio, con la brisa del mar rozando su rostro y todos sus seres queridos girándose para mirar a la novia.

Katy secaba sus lágrimas emocionada y Vanessa contenía las lágrimas sin mucho éxito, su abuela le sonreía y levantó el dedo pulgar en muestra de apoyo, su madre estaba acurrucada en el hombro de Larry que intentaba consolarla después de que llevase llorando por la emoción desde que la vio hacía ya tres horas con el vestido blanco y le reconociese lo orgullosa que estaba de ella.

Y Quinn... Quinn estaba petrificada.

Sintió como se le congelaba una por una cada parte de su cuerpo perdiendo por completo la respiración, el habla, el olfato, el oído pero gracias a dios no la vista.

Porque si en ese momento hubiese quedado ciega no habría podido disfrutar de la visión más maravillosa con la que sus ojos habían podido deleitarse en sus recién estrenados veintiséis años de vida.

- ¿Preparada? - le susurró Hiram

- Llevo toda la vida preparada para esto. - contestó sin pensarlo.

Los chicos del Glee Club comenzaron a cantar la primera estrofa de la canción y Rachel fue acercándose al altar del brazo de un orgulloso Leroy tan elegantemente vestido como su marido para asistir a la boda de su adorada hija.

Decir que Rachel estaba preciosa era simplemente el eufemismo del siglo; no había palabra, frase, versículo o trilogía capaz de definir cuenta belleza rodeaba a la morena en aquel momento.

Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco impoluto aferrado perfectamente a su cintura por encima de las rodillas, dejando ver así esas maravillosas piernas que la naturaleza le había regalado, a ella y a Quinn que tenía el placer de poder disfrutarlas. Su pelo suelto, dejando caer los hermosos rizos por sus hombros como cascadas. Su maquillaje natural, su piel morena, sus ojos felices y radiantes y su sonrisa... jamás había visto sonreir a Rachel de esa manera, era una sonrisa de simple y pura felicidad.

Los cincuenta metros que separaban al pequeño marco de flores del altar fueron los cincuenta metros más largos de su vida.

¿Sabes eso que dicen de que cuando vas a morir ves toda tu vida en diapositivas? Quinn la vio en ese instante.

Se vio a sí misma el primer día de escuela de la mano de su abuelo, se vio entrar en la escuela chocando por primera vez con Rachel en los pasillos del McKinley, se vio embarazada llorando frente a su padre pidiéndole que no la echara de casa. Y se vio en un cuarto de baño con Rachel secando sus lagrimas por haber perdido la corona de reina del baile, y la escuchó decirle que era preciosa pero que era mucho más que eso. Y también se vio frente a Rachel en la oficina del señor Figgins dándole las gracias por haber evitado que cometiese el mayor error de su vida y entonces Rachel le dijo que ella era mejor de lo que creía y Quinn se enamoró aún más de ella sin ni siquiera saber que estaba enamorada.

Vio todos sus momentos con Rachel, vio sus primeros meses duros en Nueva York, se vio luchando por conseguir un sueño que no llegaba, se vio llorando saliendo de un edificio con dos maletas y dos bolsas diciendo adiós a la mujer a la que amaba.

Y también se vio arrodillada en la nieve frente a ella, con un anillo y una sonrisa esperando el _si _más deseado de toda su vida.

- Hey tú. - le saludó Rachel con una sonrisa al llegar por fin frente a ella

- Hey... - susurró en un hilo de voz - Rachel estás... estás increíble.

- Tú también estás maravillosa Quinn, no puedo esperar para ser la señora Berry-Fabray.

_Señora Berry-Fabray_, nada había sonado más maravilloso.

Entonces todo el nerviosismo de Quinn desapareció por completo transformado en una sonrisa que no podría borrar en todo el día, tal vez en toda su vida.

- ¿Desafiamos la gravedad juntas? - le dijo tendiendo su mano para ayudarla a subir la pequeña plataforma.

Rachel asintió sabiendo lo que esas palabras significaban - Tirémonos en paracaídas.

Y ese fue el día en que Quinn Fabray cumplió el único sueño que le quedaba y volvió a enamorarse de Rachel Berry, otra vez.


End file.
